


Dragalia Sov

by Xandyflare



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Personality Divergence, Reign of Shadows spoilers later on, Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 187,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xandyflare/pseuds/Xandyflare
Summary: From the First War of Binding, the Primal Pactstone was placed into the kingdom of the Reef. Its power swept through the city, and those citizens became the Dragalia Sov, connected to the dragons by an ethreal bond. In the Second War of Binding, they were massacred by the Dyrenell Empire. After 300 years of peace, a small baby sharing the Dragalia Sov's exact skin color arrived on the doorstep of the royal family of Alberia.In which Uldren is too young and soft for the world, the royal family actually resembles more of a functioning family, and the Wishwyrm watches over the Court of Dreams.Join the Reign of Shadows/Dragalia Sov Discord: https://discord.gg/5mXXcXz





	1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

**Author's Note:**

> The weird layering of these will probably be because they were typed in Google Docs. For some reason, pasting and editing the conversations in makes no spaces, while adding more to the conversation does.

_ Dragalia Sov _

_ Chapter 1 _

_ 1-0: Prologue _

_ Two members of esteemed royalty arrive at the forest of a legendary dragon known as the Windwyrm. To save their kingdom, the sister must forge a pact with the Windwyrm, and harness his power. _

**Prince** : This is it. The Windwyrm’s wood. Your forefather made a pact with the dragon that resides here.

**Zethia** : Our forefather, brother. You mustn’t be caught up in exact bloodlines.

**Prince** : The pactstone must be here, Zethia. And if so, we are going to find it. The people of Alberia are counting on you to take upon the power of the pactstone.

**Notte** : Counting on US! We’re a team!

**Prince** : I am nothing but a bodyguard, a speck of dust in the grand scheme, Notte. However, I will not fail in my duty.

_ One by one, the fiends that attack the three are swiftly dispatched. _

**Prince** : This place is overrun with fiends. Of all times…

**Zethia** : Brother?

**Prince** : We will not delay, Zethia. You need the pactstone to claim the dragon’s power. I will let nothing stand in our way!

**???** : Turn back now...You’re making a terrible mistake…

**Prince** : Nngh! Who said that?

_ As the Prince defends his sister, fiends attack once more, and manage to trap him in a bubble of darkness. _

**Prince** : Gah...Zethia! Progress without me!

**Zethia** : Brother! I’ll get you out of there!

_ Zethia destroys the fiends with her light magic. The Prince is freed from the bubble. _

**Prince** : Zethia! Do not place yourself in danger!

**Zethia** : You shouldn’t try to do this alone. Let us help you!

**Notre** : Besides, Zethia has been tasked by your father to claim the pactstone. She needs to be strong and brave to save the day with it!

**Prince** : I am trying to protect you both. I am only here to die on your behalf. These woods are filled with horrid fiends.

**Notte** : You mean the kind that made the dark prison of death we just busted you out of?

**Zethia** : She’s right, brother. We agreed on this. No matter how trying the ordeal, the three of us must face it together.

**Prince** : Your wish is my command, sister. I am only here to serve you. So if you wish to fight, I will not stop you. Our goal is just ahead, anyways.

_ The princess and the faerie fight with the prince. With hope renewed, the three push deeper into the forest. _

**Prince** : Collaboration will be key to our success. We must keep fighting.

**Zethia** : I’ve got your back, brother!

**Notte** : Me too. Let’s get this show on the road!

_ Finally, the three arrive at a large tree, in the heart of the forest. _

**Prince** : This is the heart of the forest. We have arrived. You two should be proud of yourselves. My work has been nothing compared to you.

**Notte** : Very true! ...But don’t use it as another excuse to beat yourself up! You did great! Now, who’s ready to find a pactstone?! It’s gotta be around here somewh-

_ Suddenly, a masked assailant looking almost identical to Zethia appears out of darkness. _

**Masked Girl** : why have you come here? If you knew the powers you were trifling with…

**Zethia** : Stay alert, brother. Something about her is not right.

**Prince** : I understand. In the name of the royal family of Alberia, I question who you are.

**Masked Girl** : I’ve no time to bandy about words. I will stop you from forging this dragonpact, no matter the cost!

_ The Masked Girl summons fiends into the fight. The prince loses his cold exterior immediately. _

**Prince** : Th-This woman summons fiends?! How is that possible?! Zethia, Notte, we may have to flee!

**Zethia** : No, brother! Do not let fear take over you! We will have to fight her to claim the pactstone!

_ The three fight the Masked Girl. Her power proves too much, and the prince falls in defeat. _

**Prince** : Agh! N-No...Keep the mask on…Keep it on, no matter what! Can’t...be worthless...Must protect Zethia…

**Zethia** : Brother! Hold on, I’ll heal you!

**Masked Girl** : You must put an end to this folly at once. I will see to it this mistake does not happen again!

_ The Masked Girl suddenly loses her shadowy aura _

**Masked Girl** : No...No, I’m so close! I can finish the task...I...I just need more mana…

_ Zethia heals the prince, and he sits up. _

**Prince** : My mask. My mask, is it intact?!

**Zethia** : It is together, I swear. No skin is showing.

**Prince** : I...uh...Okay, deep breaths. Get back to being serious. It’s the only thing I’m good at...The dark aura has completely left that girl. We must take the opportunity now, and strike her down.

**Masked Girl** : Stop! No closer!

_ The Masked Girl summons forward a powerful fiend. _

**Notte** : Oooo...kay? Please tell me somebody has a plan for THAT.

**Prince** : Zethia! Call upon the pactstone!

**Zethia** : Oh, Great dragon of the forest! I ask you now to come forward and heed my call! Grant me the pactstone’s power!

**Notte** : Nothing’s happening!

**Prince** : Windwyrm! Heed the dragonblood’s call! We need your power now!

_ Everything goes white. In a black void, a yellow, pulsing aura stares down. _

**???** : I hear your voice, pact-seeker...Now prove your feeble flesh can withstand the supreme power of a dragon!

_ The prince stumbled back, glowing. _

**Masked Girl** : That light...the pactstone! But that can only mean one thing!

**Prince** : What...? Zethia, I don’t understand...why...is it me? Why did the dragon answer me?! GAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!

_ The prince shapeshifts into a dragon, and uses its power against the summoned fiend, destroying it. He returns back to his human form. _

**Prince** : *pant* My mask...My mask is still okay! Ha ha...Good! Nobody can still see…

**Zethia** : Brother...The dragon answered you, not me.

**Prince** : But...why? I have no dragonblood...do I?

**Masked Girl** : No...No no...He’s forged the pact again...Is there no changing this? I can stay here no longer...But I will return!

_ The Masked Girl summons more fiends, preparing to leave through darkness. _

**Prince** : Huh?! Wh-What?! Oh no! Wait! Hyaaah!

_ The prince attacks the fiends, and in doing so, strikes the girl’s mask. _

**Masked Girl** : Gya!

**Prince** : Oh, no. Oh no, I’m so sorry. Your mask. It probably hid a terrible thing. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry, I...!

_ The Masked Girl looks to reveal she has a face like Zethia’s. In fact, she is now completely identical to the Auspex. _

**Notte** : Wait, what? How? I mean, HUH?! That’s Zethia! But it’s also not Zethia, because Zethia is standing over there and...WHAAAAT?!

**Masked Girl** : Nnngh...You weren’t supposed to find out. But regardless...our time is up. We will finish this unpleasantness another day.

_ The Masked Girl manages to escape in darkness this time. _

**Prince** : She’s...gone. Oh my gods, she must be so mad, I broke her mask, that was a terrible, awful thing to do! I can never forgive myself for revealing her secret!

**Zethia** : Do not blame yourself, brother. It was an accident. 

**Prince** : She...She looked just like you, sister. Like a twin.

**Zethia** : What could it mean? Who IS she?

**Prince** : I do not know, but...I think she might someday return. Ah! Zethia! I believe this is yours.

_ The prince pulls out a pactstone. _

**Notte** : A pactstone! So you forged a dragonpact!

**Prince** : No. No, I don’t deserve it. I’m much too of a lowlife. Oh no, I ruined it all. You were supposed to be the one who made the pact, not me. I ruined everything, like I always do! Why was I even told to come with you?!

**Zethia** : No, brother! I do not regret you coming with us at all! In fact, I find I much prefer this turn of events. You can become much more renowned! You could even begin to compete for the throne with our brothers and sisters!

**Prince** : No! No, I could never! I’m pond scum! I’m nothing! This pactstone belongs to you!

_ The Windwyrm begins to communicate to them. _

**Windwyrm** : If you do not want this power, you can forfeit it.

**Prince** : Forfeit? Yes, immediately! I am nothing of deserving this!

**Zethia** : Ignore him. You deserve the power, brother. Not me.

**Windwyrm** : First he must prove himself to secure a permanent pact with me.

**Prince** : Huh?

**Windwyrm** : I lent you my power only to stop the Otherworld’s encroachment. My pact with you is but a transient one. I need to see how this unfolds. If you wish to see our pact made true, then journey now into the Mistholt.

**Notte** : Wait, so this pact is temporary? Can he even do that?! ...HEY, DRAGON! YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO DO THAT!

**Prince** : I have no time to go to the Mistholt. I have been gone long enough as it is.

**Windwyrm** : A great darkness lives in your heart. Tell me, are you satisfied with your life?

**Prince** : I will decline answering that.

**Windwyrm** : Tell me, or I will not forge a pact with your ally.

**Prince** : ...Y...Yes.

**Windwyrm** : It is one thing to hold your tongue. It is another to lie.

**Prince** : I will not speak ill of my family. Not even to a dragon.

**Windwyrm** : You are forcing the darkness away, letting it fester. It’s become so rooted in your soul, you think blindly your tormentors love you. Speak as much ill will as you like.

**Prince** : Never!

**Zethia** : He is not happy, Windwyrm. He cries himself to sleep every night, and sees himself as nothing but dirt underneath our siblings. It breaks my heart for me to think that he is so alone in his life. He hides everything behind a mask, figuratively and literally. The fire of his youth was long extinguished, replaced with nothing but horrid self-loathing.

**Windwyrm** : Tell me, self-loather. What is your name?

**Prince** : My name is...Uldren.

**Windwyrm** : Uldren...it is a good name, and somehow familiar. Come, then. Find me in my abode at the Mistholt!

_ 1-1: In Pursuit of the Shard _

_ Several Days Earlier… _

_ Zethia stands in the Sol Alberia throne room. She faces King Aurelius, the ruler of Alberia. _

**King Aurelius: ** Zethia, my sweet daughter. Hear me well. Alberia faces a terrible crisis. The Shard's power is fading.

**Zethia** : The Sacred Shard? But that's the only thing stopping all manner of vicious fiends from pouring into the kingdom...

**King Aurelius** : Yes. And so a new Shard must be sought outside these castle walls. But only one who has forged a pact with a dragon may lay hands on so holy a relic. As a member of the Alberian royal bloodline, it falls upon me to head to the Binding Ruins to accomplish this task.

**Zethia** : Binding Ruins?! But no one has set foot on that soil since our forefathers, centuries ago! Are you certain you'll be safe?

**King Aurelius** : With my power, I should be able to overcome its challenges. Yet it would be foolish not to prepare for the worst. Uldren!

_ Uldren arrives. _

**Uldren** : Your Majesty.

_ Unlike with Zethia, King Aurelius treats Uldren with a lot more contempt and formality. _

**King Aurelius** : Legend has it a Sacred Shard is hidden in the Mistholt. However, its whereabouts are uncertain, and it would be foolish to send Zethia’s elder siblings and leave their lands unguarded. Listen well, Uldren. You are escort Zethia to the forest, and she will forge a pact with the Windwyrm, find the Shard, and return it here.

**Uldren** : The Windwyrm... Isn't that one of the Six Greatwyrms that Alberius the Founder was pactbound to? No one has been able to do that before or since.

**King Aurelius** : I do not need you to try to educate me. But Zethia must claim the pactstone and enter the Dragon Choosing to return a Shard here.

**Uldren** : My king...Your will is my command. I am but a humble servant to you. So I will help Zethia face the Dragon Choosing. She will return with a dragonpact just like our...HER brothers and sister did–and the Sacred Shard, too!

**King Aurelius** : Do not ruin this. Now go.

_ And so we set out from the royal city. Both Zethia and Notte managed to overcome the dangers that stood before us, making my entire status as a bodyguard worthless. They fought their way through the woods, and then...that woman appeared. But who is she, and why does she look like Zethia? With nothing but the dragon's counsel to guide us, we journeyed farther into the forest. _

_ The group arrives in a dense forest. _

**Uldren** : *sigh* The lands here are blanketed in trees. The Mistholt could be anywhere.

**Zethia** : Perhaps some of the people living nearby could provide some help. Where there are dragons, there are legends and ballads. It could be they know a song or two about the Mistholt.

**Notte** : ...Hmm? Hey, someone's coming.

_ An unknown woman runs by, flanked by another lady clearly attempting to kill her. _

**???** : *huff* *puff* Would you PLEASE listen? I have no quarrel with you!

**Assassin** : I care not. Now hold still and prepare to die.

**???** : Ugh. I have to stay alive. I HAVE to. Why can't you understand?!

**Assassin** : Silence! The condemned have no voice with which to speak!

**???** : Ah…

_ Both flee the scene. _

**Notte** : Aaaaaand...she's gone.

**Zethia** : Did you see that crest? She's a Paladyn. What is she doing all the way out here?

**Uldren** : I don't know, but we are not going to get involved. We must proceed on to the Mistholt.

**Zethia** : Say what you will, brother! I will go save her!

_ Zethia runs off, and Notte follows. _

**Uldren** : Zethia! Wait! No. No, no no no no, I can’t leave her. I can’t get involved. What can I do? This is why I don’t leave the castle...Come on, come on, Uldren. Keep it together. Zethia! Wait up!

_ 1-2: Save the Paladyn _

_ The Paladyn now is fighting both fiends and the assassin. _

**Fiend** : Grrraaawww!

**Paladyn** : Ugh. Since when has this forest been home to fiends of this size?!

**Assassin** : I have you now, traitorous Paladyn!

_ Uldren runs up. _

**Uldren** : You...will cease.

**Assassin** : Grrr...This is getting a little too complicated for my liking.

**Paladyn** : Who are you?

**Fiend** : Grrraaawww!

**Uldren** : Talk later, fight now!

_ 1-3: The Lone Paladyn _

**Assassin** : Tsk! This is more than I bargained for. But I'll be back! Keep sticking your head into my affairs and watch how fast you lose it.

_ The assassin leaves. Having thwarted the assassin's gambit, our companions travel on until they find a place to rest beneath the trees.  _

**Zethia** : I'm so glad we arrived in time. What is your name, Paladyn?

_ “Paladyn of the Illian Church _

_ Annointed Lance: Elisanne” _

**Elisanne** : I am Elisanne. And you are the maiden Zethia, are you not?

**Zethia** : You know of me?

**Elisanne** : You are the Ilian Auspex and a member of the royal family, my lady. So yes, of course I know of you. What Paladyn wouldn't?

**Notte** : You're an impressive sight, Elisanne! Only a fraction of the Church's knights are strong enough to become Paladyns. Wait a sec. If you kick so much butt, they why'd that chump give you so much trouble earlier?

**Elisanne** : Forgive me, but I'd rather not discuss the matter.

**Zethia** : You wouldn't even tell the Auspex?

**Elisanne** : Not even you, my lady. ...Especially you.

**Zethia** : Very well. I respect your decision. But at least let me attend to your wounds.

_ Zethia heals Elisanne. _

**Elisanne** : By Ilia...They've healed! Instantly! Heh. I suppose it shouldn't surprise me that the Auspex knows a thing or two about restorative magic.

**Zethia** : Well, I have to be good at something, hee hee. Because my brother is constantly hurting himself! Maybe I'm only good at healing because my brother gives me so much practice.

**Uldren** : Yes...hurting myself…

**Elisanne** : Brother? Hm...Emile? No, he’s just a little taller. So is Leonidas. You could be Phares, but...No, you’re too scrawny. And you dress completely in black. Isn’t it too hot for all of those clothes, especially at this time of year?

**Uldren** : Forget about it.

**Zethia** : His name is Uldren. He’s the youngest of us!

**Elisanne** : Uldren? To be honest, I’ve never heard of him until now.

**Uldren** : Forget about it!

**Zethia** : Please excuse him. His social skills for new people are...inept. But now that you're here, do you know where we can find the Mistholt? We've been trying to reach it for some time now without much success.

**Elisanne** : The Mistholt? Mmm, I've heard of it... Yes, there was a mercenary in Rovetelle who claimed to have encountered a dragon in a mist-cloaked wood.

**Zethia** : That must be it! Thank you, Elisanne. We'll pay Rovetelle a visit right away.

**Elisanne** : Oh! Wait! With your permission, might I accompany you as your bodyguard?

**Zethia** : Hmm?

**Elisanne** : It's the least I can do to repay you, my lady. If ever I prove to be a burden, you may feel free to dismiss me at once.

**Uldren** : Then I dismiss you. We do not need-

**Zethia** : Dismiss you? We'd be lucky to have a knight like you by our side! Whenever I heal someone, I get a glimpse into their character. I can tell you have a pure heart, Lady Elisanne. As the goddess Ilia is my witness, I know it to be true.

**Notte** : Hey, no objections here. I'm good with whatever!

**Elisanne** : Thank you all. I promise to serve you loyally and well, Auspex.

**Uldren** : Zethia-

**Zethia** Great! Er, but promise me one thing... Can you ease up on the formalities? We'd rather you feel relaxed with us. We've got a long journey ahead of us, and it'll be a lot less stuffy for you to just use Uldren’s name instead of "Your Highness." And please, call me Zethia. "My lady" and "Auspex" grow tiresome after a while.

**Elisanne** : Wh-what?! I wouldn't dare! I'd sooner tear my own tongue out and throw it into the flames!

**Notte** : Ugh, GROSS! Please do NOT do that. ...Oh, and I'm Notte, by the way.

**Elisanne** : ...Very well. I'll do my best to be less formal with you all. After all, how difficult can it be? Right, Ze... Z-Zeth...? *sigh* This is not working. Well, I suppose it'll take some getting used to, but I'll get there eventually. Now shall we be off?

_ 2-1: The Veteran Mercenary _

_ On Elisanne's advice, the group travels to Rovetelle in search of the mercenary who claims to have seen the Mistholt. As they walk through the bustling city, they suddenly locate said mercenary...who turns out to be exceedingly friendly.  _

**Ranzal** : ...Huh? Yeah, I'm Ranzal. The hell do you guys want?

_ “Seasoned Alberian Mercenary _

_ Arc in the Storm: Ranzal” _

**Notte** : Wow! There sure is a lot of you, Ranzal. What do they feed you, anyway?

**Ranzal** : Mouthy little faeries. Now if ya don't mind, I got fiends to hunt and a traitor to catch. So buzz off.

**Zethia** : Er, right. Sorry to intrude, but we really need to speak with you. My name is Zethia, the Auspex of the Illian Church. We heard you know the location of a place called the Mistholt and were wondering if you could tell us about it... The kingdom needs your help.

**Ranzal** : The hell are you goin' on about?

_ The group explains what is happening. _

**Ranzal** : ...So the Shard's power is fadin' away, is it? That's a shame. Guess that explains all the fiends. And now the royal family's scramblin' to find a replacement Shard, yeah? But I got a question. Why’s the scrawny guy in black not even talkin’? He’s just starin’, or something'. It’s hard to tell with that mask of his.

**Elisanne** : Hold your tongue, peon! Unless you'd like me to remove it and relocate it to a more suitable location? That is Prince Uldren!

**Ranzal** : Easy there, lady! This tongue's good right where it is. I didn't mean to slight ya or nothin'. I don’t even know an Uldren in the royal family.

**Elisanne** : ...To be honest, I’ve only learned of him today, as well.

**Ranzal** : Anyway. So ya need to find this "Mistholt" and make a pact with a dragon–that's the long and short of it, yeah?

**Zethia** : Right. Can we trouble you to tell us where you found it?

**Ranzal** : Nope. Because if I tell, you'll run right over there and get yer scrawny little butts handed to ya.

**Zethia** : Hold on. You're saying you WON'T help us save the kingdom?

**Ranzal** : YOU? Save the kingdom? Pffft! What, just like your brother Emile did? That son of a fiend PAID his way through the Dragon Choosing! Everyone knows it! Me and my people need us a real ruler, but he can't do squat to help 'cause his whole pact is a sham. He's a coward who wanted all the glory and none'a the responsibility, and I'm bettin' yer no different. You ain't royal. Not in a way that matters. No dragon'll ever choose ya. And if ya ain't got the courage to put yer life on the line, you'll never lead Alberia.

**Zethia** : But that's–

**Ranzal** : Go home. I'm done entertainin' this nonsense.

_ Ranzal is suddenly hit. Uldren had struck him harshly. _

**Ranzal** : Ack!

**Uldren** : Never speak about my sister like that again.

**Ranzal** : Oh ho! Well then, you think ya got guts? Go on and prove it. I'll be waitin' for ya in the forest. Take me down, and maybe I'll help.

**Uldren** : ...Fine.

**Ranzal** : Alone. Just you and me.

**Uldren** : ...Wh-What?

**Ranzal** : Yea, you heard me! A one-on-one!

**Uldren** : I-I-I can’t do that! I’ll lose! I’m dirt!

**Ranzal** : See? All bark, no bite! Stupid lil’ whelp, bitin’ off more than he can...Hey, what’s goin’ on with him? He’s breathin’ really fast.

**Zethia** : Look what you did! You’re making him have a panic attack! Deep breathes, brother. Calm down. He meant no insults.

**Uldren** : I-I can’t...I can’t…

**Ranzal** : Aw, crap, hey, listen to me, kid. Listen. I’ll be in the forest. Take as many friends as you want to take me on, okay? If it’ll make you feel better.

**Zethia** : Brother, this is a good opportunity to develop beyond others. Take the one-on-one.

**Uldren** : Sister…

**Zethia** : I promise I will intervene before anything bad happens. Okay?

**Uldren** : O-Okay. I trust you. I...I accept, Ranzal. I will fight you.

_ 2-2: The Mercenary’s Test _

_ Uldren catches up to Ranzal, both alone in the forest. _

**Ranzal** : Heh. Yer better at this than I thought. Think you can handle this? I’ll let you back out, if you desire.

**Uldren** : I-I won't...deny that my...Zethia’s brother Emile's actions were far less than...princely, Ranzal. S-So I understand your outrage. But...you're wrong to assume that Zethia will simply follow in his footsteps. I-I won't allow that accusation...to go unanswered.

**Ranzal** : Then shut up and put that sword where yer mouth is. Hyaaaaaa!

_ 2-3: After the Battle _

**Ranzal** : Ngh... Dammit! Fine, I yield! I acknowledge your resolve... And I ALSO acknowledge that really hurt! Sorry I slighted ya. Peace?

**Uldren** : ...P...Peace. Okay, yea. Peace. My mask is on right...

**Ranzal** : But tell me a few things: Why're ya out here looking for a Sacred Shard all by yerself? Ya got six older siblings, yeah? I mean, so long as we count that craven, Emile. Why not just stay at the castle and wait for one'a them to get off their royal duff? This ain't yer fight.

**Uldren** : Zethia’s older brothers and sister have...lands and people to defend. They can't abandon their...stations. I-I am under orders from the king to do this. I have...no choice.

**Ranzal** : Okay...question number two: Why do you stutter and pause so much? Got a speech impediment?

**Uldren** : I don’t...talk to a lot of people…

**Ranzal** : Really? Must not be a lot o’ people if you keep yappin’ like that. Yer just shy around new people, ain’t ya?

**Uldren** : ...Y-Yes.

**Ranzal** : Okay...final question. Why are you so obsessed with that mask? Why do you want it to be perfect, no matter what?

**Uldren** : B-Because...Zethia’s siblings told me to. Th-They say I’m so ugly...Any normal person would lose their sight if they see...even a bit of my skin. I wear this mask...Because I hate my face.

**Ranzal** : Why do ya keep referrin’ to them as Zethia’s instead of yers?

**Uldren** : I...I’m adopted. I was found and...taken in by the queen...sh-shortly before her death. I’ve spent...my entire life in the castle so...I-I would make sure nobody could see how ugly I was. Th-These last few days...have been the longest time I’ve ever been out...in a row.

**Ranzal** : ...Alright. I can see yer worth takin' a chance on. I'll show ya to the Mistholt.

**Uldren** : Really?

**Ranzal** : BUT...it's literally a dragon's lair. The odds of yer crew gettin' ripped into tiny little pieces ain't low. Keep that in mind. Anyway, I gotta sharpen my axe. Lemme know when yer ready.

**Uldren** : Wait. You're...going in with us?

**Ranzal** : Course! Gotta see firsthand what kinda prince I'm dealin' with here. I'll even waive my usual fee. Now get the lead out already. We got us a dragonpact to seal!

_ 3-2: The Shard’s Secret _

**Ranzal** : The dragon's den is just ahead. So tell me somethin' here... Just what exactly is the Shard? I mean, I know what it IS, roughly, but...

**Zethia** : You want to know how it works. Well, each of the Sacred Shards has the power to prevent fiends from crossing over into our world. They were placed at various locations across the kingdom as a means of defense.

**Ranzal** : Wait, they keep fiends at bay? That's fantastic! So I can strap one on and march right through a pack of the dirty dastards? I'll take it! Hell, I'll take three!

**Uldren** : Uh...no. That's...not how it works. O-Only someone who is...pactbound with a dragon can...transport the Shards.

**Ranzal** : What? Why?

**Uldren** : Because...the Shards shouldn't be moved. Th-They're situated in the kingdom's most...defiled regions. In order to make sure they aren't moved, the man who gave the world the Shards placed the pact...requirement on them.

**Ranzal** : And just who was this fellow?

**Uldren** : Alberius...the Founder. The initial king, the royal family's ancestor, and...the first of his line to forge a dragonpact.

**Ranzal** : Alberius the Founder?! Thought he was some faerie-tale hero. So that whole saga is true?

**Zethia** : Every word. To fix the broken world around him, Alberius shattered a possession of the Ilian Church and created the Shards. He then placed them across the land and made it so only those capable of forming dragonpacts–his descendants–could move them.

**Ranzal** : Sounds like one gutsy king. But I got one last question. You said the Shards are pieces of one'a the Church's possessions, yeah? What possession was that? A crystal? Some kinda bottle?

**Uldren** : They say it was an...a-ancient relic passed down through the Church, but th-that's all I know. Sorry. I am useless as always...

**Zethia** : I am told the Shards came from a divine armament that has ties to the goddess Ilia herself. Whoever wielded this armament held the power to conquer the entire continent in the blink of an eye.

**Ranzal** : Huh? So why didn't Alberius just use it himself if it was so damn powerful? He coulda swung that sucker around and wiped out every last fiend!

**Zethia** : If he had all the time in the world, he might have done just that. But no one lives forever.

**Ranzal** : I getcha. He knew the fiends would just come back once he was in the dirt.

**Zethia** : Yes. He was thinking of Alberia's future. Shattering the armament and binding it to the land was his people's best hope. His choices protect us to this very day.

_ 3-3: A True Pact _

_ The group arrive in the Mistholt. The Windwyrm has been waiting patiently for them. _

**Windwyrm** : Ah. You arrive at last. You know how to keep a dragon waiting.

**Notte** : Yeah, because you gave us such INCREDIBLY specific directions.

**Zethia** : Easy, Notte. That's all part of the ordeal. Tell me something, Windwyrm: Will we find a Sacred Shard here?

**Windwyrm** : Let the prince speak for himself.

**Uldren** : G-Great dragon of the forest...Windwyrm...Will we?

**Windwyrm** : The item you seek lies deeper in the Mistholt. But ere you take even one step further... Prove yourself! Show me you possess the strength to proceed, in both body and soul!

_ 3-4: The Proud Windwyrm _

**Windwyrm** : Ha! What a thrill! The dragonblood runs strong in you, child.

  
  
**Uldren** : D-Dragonblood. I really...have dragonblood?

**Ranzal** : Yea, and ya said ya were adopted. I think that’s a bit impressive, not bein’ royalty by blood and still able to make a pact with a dragon.

  
  
**Windwyrm** : True, very true. You may not be royalty, but you are still one of dragonblood, miraculously. And you do have the makings of a king, for you have been tested and found worthy! Uldren... My king. I hereby cede all of my power to you and your chosen. I am Midgardsormr–lord of malestroms, master of this land, and the storm that shall keep you from harm!

**Uldren** : W-Wait! None of this i-is right! Zethia-

**Zethia** : Enough with trying to get me to accept the pactstone. You have already linked with Midgardsormr. There is no going back.

**Uldren** : I-I-I…

**Elisanne** : The prince's "chosen"? That means any of us could potentially shapeshift if His Highness wills it to be so.   
  


**Notte** : Oh, heck yeah, Uldren! I can't believe you made a dragonpact with one of the Six Greatwyrms!

  
  
**Midgardsormr** : The Shard you seek lies deeper in the forest. And who better to show the way than a child of the wood? Cleo! Step forward.

  
  
**???** : Yes, Lord Wyrm.

  
  
**Notte** : Whaaa?! Who's there?

_ A new ally arrives out of the mist. _   
  
**???** ” Greetings, O Alberian prince and heir to dragonblood. I have been waiting for you.   
  
_ "Guardian of the Mistholt _

_ Belle Healer: Cleo" _   
  
**???** : My name is Cleo. I have guarded this land of mist for uncountable years in preparation for this day.   
  
**Zethia** : He called you a child of the wood. I take it you're a sylvan, then? What did you mean when you said you've been "waiting for Uldren"?   
  
**Cleo** : Exactly that. He is to be my new master. He is the one who will grant my greatest wish.   
  
**Uldren** : And...what is that?   
  
**Cleo** : To see the mists banished. They hang over this forest, clouding both the landscape and my mind. I chronicle as much of my memory as I can in words and pictures, but time's cruel flow has washed most of it away. I cannot even remember the face of my previous master.   
  
**Zethia** : So when you said "uncountable years," you meant exactly that.   
  
**Cleo** : Yes. But now my wait is over. Together we will banish the mists between past and present. I believe in you, my prince. Allow me to accompany you deeper into the forest, where you will find what you seek.   
  
**Uldren** : You...believe in me? Y-You shouldn’t. I will only disappoint you.   
  


**Zethia** : We will be more than happy to accompany you, Cleo!

  
**Cleo** : That is...strange. You speak for such a powerful being?

**Zethia** : He prefers to shoot himself down instead of simply talking to others.   
  
**Cleo** : I understand. Come, Uldren. I will show you the way.   
  


_ 4-3: Alberius the Founder _

**Uldren** : There's...some kind of monument here. What does it say...? "In Memory of King Alberius the Founder."   
  
**Cleo** : He was a great leader. Such monuments are erected all across the kingdom.   
  
**Notte** : Okay, so I know he founded Alberia, but what else did he do?   
  
**Cleo** : *sigh* Has so much time passed that even faeries no longer remember? King Alberius did a great many things. Most notably, he was able to forge pacts with multiple dragons. You know the Six Greatwyrms, yes? Midgardsormr, Mercury, Brunhilda, Jupiter, Zodiark, and Chthonius. King Alberius led all of them in battle against the Dyrenell Empire.   
  
**Notte** : "Dyrenell"? Seriously? Why didn't they just name themselves "Evildudes" and be done with it? Okay, so they're bad guys. Got it. What did they do? Ravage the land and pillage the people?   
  
**Cleo** : Of course. That's what all evil empires do. But the people of Dyrenell were also worshippers of demons. And their greatest sin was resurrecting a terrible demon that has haunted this continent since antiquity.   
  
**Notte** : They revived a demon?! Oh man, that's never good.   
  
**Cleo** : It most definitely was not good. But King Alberius fought against that demon with all his might. The war raged for a very long time. But finally, the king managed to bind the demon's power once more. The struggle later became known as the Second War of Binding.   
  
**Notte** : When was the First War of Binding?   
  
**Cleo** : That is a much older story, one from the age of myth. The First War of Binding was when the goddess Ilia and the sacred dragon Elysium first sealed the demon's power.   
  
**Notte** : It took a goddess AND a dragon to win? Cripes. This is one powerful demon. But that means King Alberius was really powerful too, right? I mean, since he was just a normal mortal guy and all.   
  
**Cleo** : Nothing about him was "normal," but yes-binding a being of such immense power was an incredible accomplishment. None are quite sure how he did it.   
  
**Notte** : Hey, maybe the Sacred Shards we're looking for have something to do with it.   
  
**Cleo** : I suppose it cannot be ruled out. However, the binding occurred in a single location, and the Shards are no longer there. So I suspect there was more to it than that. We do, however, know the name of the ritual King Alberius performed.   
  
**Notte** : Oh yeah? What's that?   
  
**Cleo** : It was called the Blood Casket.   
  
**Notte** : What?! That sounds terrifying! What's in the casket? And why is it BLEEDING?! Are you trying to give me nightmares? I'm already afraid of the dark! Whenever I wake up at night to tinkle, I always make Zethia come with me.   
  


**Cleo** : Wait. You...tinkle? I believe I just learned more about faeries than I cared to know.

_ 4-6: Shard and Shadow _

**Notte** : Ugh... I can't see anything in all this mist. Are you SURE this is the way?   
  
**Cleo** : Yes... Or at least, it will be. Uldren, head that way, into the deepest part of the mist.

**Zethia** : We will be right behind you!   
  
**Uldren** : A-All right.    
  
_ Uldren acts on Cleo's words and takes a step into the mist. The moment he does, countless rays of light flood the forest, dispelling the mist like a bad dream. Almost as if it were welcoming him as the land's new king. The group now gazes at a castle having been hidden in the mist. _   
  
**Elisanne** : Just look at it... You'd never know a land this large was hiding in the mist.   
  
**Notte** : So pretty! It's just like the pictures of Old Alberia I saw in my storybooks.   
  
**Cleo** : The vista and fresh air are revitalizing me. I can feel my memory starting to clear. I cannot believe this day has finally come. There it is, Uldren. That is the Sacred Shard you have been searching for.   
  
**Uldren** : Yes! Yes, that’s it! Zethia, we did it!

**Ranzal** : Ha! He’s running off like a lil’ kid!

**Elisanne** : He may be shy, but seeing him get excited like that...It warms my heart, strangely.

**Zethia** : *sigh* After this, he’ll be forced back into the castle, his task done. I wish I can do something about that…

**Ranzal** : Hey, I got a question, now that he’s outta earshot. Is he really that ugly to be wearin’ a mask constantly and worrying if it’ll fall off?

**Zethia** : ...No. He’s not ugly at all. In fact, he’s quite beautiful.

**Notte** : Huh? Really? You’ve seen his face?

**Zethia** : For my entire life. He’s a lot more pretty than he claims he is.

**Cleo** : Then is he vain enough to conceal his face whenever it isn’t perfect?

**Zethia** : No. He’s not ugly. He’s just different than us. There are factors that play into his looks that no other human has. Those factors made him the target of abuse in the castle. After our mother died, it only got worse for him. That is why he hates himself so much. He believes his face brought him so much torment, and that he deserved it.

**Elisanne** : That’s… awful. He’s such an adorable child, though! He is definitely even younger than you.

**Cleo** : That must be why he wears so much clothing, even in hot weather. He wants to hide himself, no matter what.

**Zethia** : Exactly. So promise me this. If you ever see his face, on any occasion… don’t be alarmed. And do not shame it.

**Ranzal** : Hey, I already caused one breakdown. I’ll be punchin’ the scoundrel that causes the next!

**Uldren** : Come on, come on, sister! The Shard! Let’s go!

**Zethia** : Ha ha! I’m coming, brother!

_ The group heads over to the Sacred Shard. _

**Uldren** : This is it...   
  
**Zethia** : I've never seen anything so lovely.   
  
**Notte** : You did it, Uldren!   
  
**Uldren** : Now we just need to return it to the royal city. Everyone will be so pleased! I cannot wait to tell our father!

**Zethia** : You said our! You must be really excited!

**Uldren** : Perhaps...our family will accept me, after this...   
  
**???** : I have you now, Auspex.

  
**Uldren** : Huh?

**Zethia** : Everyone, get down!

_ Everyone barely dodges a blast of darkness. The shadowy King Aurelius stands there, looking at them. _

**???** : You will hand over that wretched Shard...right...now.   
  
**Uldren** : M-My king? But I thought you went to the Binding Ruins.   
  
**???** : Silence, you vermin. But indeed, I went. I awoke in the miasma and reclaimed one of what was lost.   
  
**Zethia** : What are you talking about, Father? You're not making any sense!   
  
**???** : I thank you for removing the detestable barrier protecting this land. I set all the fiends I could muster upon it, but the sylvan kept thwarting my efforts. However, you have solved that problem. Now nothing stands in my way.   
  
**Cleo** : So those fiends WERE being controlled by someone.   
  


**Ranzal** : Good! I've been lookin' for someone to blame for all this fiend nonsense. Looks like King Jerkface here is the guy I need to talk to.   
  
**???** : You have me all wrong, my friend. I am the king of mercy. Because today is the day I grant you all eternal rest! Starting with the rat who has no right in royalty!   
  
**Elisanne** : Your Highness, look out!    
  


_ Elisanne takes the shot meant for Uldren. _

**Elisanne** : Nngaaah!   
  
**Uldren** : Elisanne?! H-Hold on, I'm-

_ Uldren gets hit as well. _

**Uldren** : AUGH!   
  
**Notte** : Uldren! Guys! The heck is going on?!   
  
**Ranzal** : Rrgh... Who the hell is this guy? He hits as hard as a...dragon...   
  
**Cleo** : Nnnh... He is using a forbidden curse to obstruct our mana!   
  
**Zethia** : This is not our father, Uldren.   
  
**Uldren** : Why do you look like the king?!   
  
**???** : Heh heh heh! And why would I tell an insignificant speck like you? Now come, Auspex. Surrender to me, and I will spare the others. You and the Shard are all I want. I care not if these maggots live or die. Now...surrender to me, Auspex!   
  
**Uldren** : Zethia...no...don't... Don't do it... Run...!   
  
**Zethia** : I won't leave you here to die, and I will not surrender! Blessed Ilia! Help us!   
  


_ Uldren begins glowing, and he looks at himself. _   
  
**Uldren** : What's...going on? My body is feeling...hot...and I feel power...that's welling inside of me...I... AAAAAAAAH!   
  


_ Uldren transforms into a large, much more threatening dragon than Midgardsormr. _

  
**Zethia** : He shapeshifted without a pact? How is that possible? Do I somehow have the power to awaken his dragonblood?

_ Uldren attacks the fake king, who deflects the attack. _   
  
**???** : Graaagh! Elysium! You vile, accursed creature! How dare you stand in my way again!

_ The king is hit head on. Uldren falls to the ground, holding his mask. _   
  
**Uldren** : What...just happened? Zethia, did you do...that?

_ Uldren faints. _   
  
**Zethia** : Brother! Are you all right?! Stay with us!   
  


_ Despite the attack, the king remains strong. _

  
**???** : Dragonblood and maiden's prayer have united to awaken the new king... The cycle repeats...and that I cannot abide.   
  
**Ranzal** : Are you kiddin' me? How is he still standin' after getting nailed by an attack like that?   
  


**Uldren** : Zethia... Again! G-Give me that power again! It's the only way to protect you!   
  
**Elisanne** : You're in no state to shapeshift again. Your wounds have opened, and doing so could kill you. Please, Your Highness…

**Uldren** : No! L...Let me fight…!   
  
**???** : He's getting up? The wretched fool... He does remind me of Alberius... But today the dragon bloodline ends!

**Zethia** : Wait! ...All right. You win.   
  
**???** : Mmm? What's this?   
  
**Zethia** : I'll go with you. Only if you swear to spare their lives.   
  


**Notte** : Zethia, no! What are you saying?!   
  
**Zethia** : One day, Uldren will save our people. Alberia cannot afford to lose him. If we try to resist, all of us will perish. The wisest choice is for me to obey.   
  
**???** : At least one of you has some sense. Now bring me the Shard.   
  


**Zethia** : I'm sorry, everyone. Be safe. ...Good-bye, Uldren.   
  


**Uldren** : No...Zethia! Hraaaaah!

_ Uldren charges at the fake king. He draws his blade and slashes Uldren across the face. Uldren falls to the ground, and half of his mask breaks off and falls to the ground. _

**Zethia** : Everyone! Do not judge him for what you are about to see!

**Elisanne** : Auspex!

_ Uldren clutches his face as Zethia and the king retreat into darkness. _

**Notte** : Uldren! Are you alright?

**Elisanne** : Say something!

**Ranzal** : We can deal with yer face, no matter how hideous ya are!

**Cleo** : Speak to us!

_ Uldren gets up. He now is only wearing half of his mask. Black hair, glowing orange eyes, blue skin, and strange facial markings. He is definitely not related to the royal family by blood. _

**Uldren** : …

**Notte** : Uldren, you…

**Ranzal** : Holy crap. So that’s what Zethia meant by certain factors.

**Elisanne** : Your skin is…

**Uldren** : D-Don’t look at me like I’m some rare creature! Don’t look at me at all! STOP LOOKING AT ME!

_ Uldren begins to run away. _

**Cleo** : Uldren!

**Notte** : Wait, no! Come back!

**Ranzal** : That kid is in no state to be runnin’ away! He’ll get himself hurt!

**Elisanne** : Quick! After him, before he gets injured even more gravely!

**Cleo** : Uldren, please return! We do not care how you look!

**Notte** : We really need you right now, buddy!

_ Everyone begins to chase after Uldren. _


	2. Chapter 2: The Waterwyrm's Cradle

_ Dragalia Sov _

_ Chapter 2 _

_ 1-1: A Changed Alberia _

_ I had to set off back to the royal city as fast I could. Nobody could see my face, and know how hideous I am. Though the mist had cleared, the road was long and I passed through the Mistholt and followed along Myriage Lake. The imposter who took Zethia and the Shard would not leave my mind. Who WAS he? I was certain the real king back at the royal city knew the answer-and that he would help me get Zethia and the Shard back. But as I continued to run, I grew weaker… _

_ At the aforementioned Myriage Lake, someone is heading along. _

**???** : Move to the beat… Right step, right step… Ah, what’s the point. I can’t do this without music. The sylvans’ village is rumored to be somewhere in this area. Perhaps they have some music I can groove to!

**Uldren** : *pant* *pant*

**???** : Huh? Who’s that running along this way? Hey-

_ Uldren crashes into the mysterious man. Both of them go down. _

**???** : Ack! You barreled right into me! Are you alright?

**Uldren** : H-Huh?

**???** : ...You’re...You’re so...blue.

**Uldren** : D-Don’t look at me!

**???** : Okay, okay! Sorry!

**Uldren** : Listen, I...need directions...to... 

_ Uldren faints from either exhaustion or the heat. _

**???** : Huh?! Hey, excuse me?! Dude?! Oh, man…

_ A while later, Uldren has been stripped of a lot of his cumbersome clothes. He’s only wearing basic clothing, now. _

**???** : Why was he wearing so much? If course he fainted, he’s burning up from the heat! That run probably didn’t help. ...Wow. Despite the weird markings, he’s actually...kind of cute!

**Uldren** : Nngh…

**???** : Morning, sleeping beauty!

**Uldren** : Waaaaaah!!

_ Uldren hits the dancer. _

**???** : Ow! Okay, maybe I deserved that for being so close.

**Uldren** : You...You stripped me?! I-I-In my sleep!

**???** : I had no choice! You would have melted otherwise! Here, you can have them back! I soaked them in the river!

**Uldren** : ...Th-This actually feels good, after being so hot…

**???** : I know, right?

_ Uldren puts back on his clothes. _

**Uldren** : Agh! M-My mask! Wh-Wh-Where is it?!

**???** : I threw it out. It was broken.

**Uldren** : What?! B-But I...I needed that!

**???** : Uh… No you didn’t.

**Uldren** : ...Wh-Why are you talking...so normally to me? You see my face.

**???** : Yea, so?

**Uldren** : ...People think i-it’s bad.

**???** : What?! Oh. That’s why you wear so much clothing. You hide it.

**Uldren** : Y-Yes…

**???** : Well, I’m Luther. A pleasure to meet you!

_ “Street Kid Turned Nomad _

_ Passionate Dancer: Luther” _

**Uldren** : Luther… I-I’m Uldren. Prince of Alberia.

**Luther** : Hey, I know you! You’re the youngest one!

**Uldren** : ...Y-You’re the first person who...actually knows of my existence.

**Luther** : You know, I imagined you to be more scary, with what you wear. But you’re a bit on the shy side, aren’t you?

**Uldren** : I… I need directions. To the royal city.

**Luther** : Oh! That’s easy! I can help you there!

**Uldren** : What? Y-You would really?

**Luther** : Sure! I’m not doing anything else currently!

**Uldren** : ...Th...Thank you. C-Can I keep my hood up?

**Luther** : I won’t tell you no.

_ Both of them spot armed soldiers heading towards them. _

**Luther** : Oh, hey! Foot soldiers! Maybe you’ll be getting to the city easier than you thought!

**Uldren** : I-I don’t think so...Those banners aren’t familiar.

_ The soldiers stop in front of the two. _

**???** : Prince Uldren! Thank the goddess I found you.   
  
_ "Captain of the Royal Knights _

_ The White Sparrow: Leif" _   
  
**Uldren** : Leif...? What are you doing here? Did something happen?   
  
**Leif** : Ah, I feared word hadn't reached you yet. I'm sorry to bring this news to you, Your Highness, but... Alberia has fallen.   
  
**Luther** : What?!   
  
**Leif** : Our land has been given a new name: the Dyrenell Empire.   
  
**Uldren** : But...that's the name of the empire that was destroyed three centuries ago! Tell me what happened!   
  
**Leif** : It's your father. He is...changed. He has abandoned our charter of peace and declared war on the rest of the world. You cannot stay here, Your Highness. Get as far away as you can!   
  
**Uldren** : Leif, what are you so scared of?   
  
**Leif** : Just hurry, before he finds you and-   
  
**???** : Well, well. If it isn't Prince Miscreant in the flesh! How fortunate for us to meet here.   
  
_ "Chief of the Capital Guard _

_ The Black Raven: Harle" _   
  
**Harle** : I thought I'd have to scour the entire kingdom for you!   
  
**Uldren** : H-Hello...Harle.   
  


**Harle** : So you have abandoned your mask. I am surprised your friend’s eyeballs haven’t seared out of his sockets at your hideous mug, yet!   
  
**Luther** : State your point and be done with it, man! You’re giving me the creeps.   
  
**Harle** : And YOU are in the service of a criminal, which makes you complicit.   
  
**Uldren** : O-Of what crimes?   
  


**Harle** : Of ALL of them! You unleashed fiends on the royal city, you kidnapped dear, dear Princess Zethia-   
  
**Uldren** : I-I’m not responsible for that!   
  
**Harle** : Tell it to your cellmate, you disgusting worm. the two of you will have SO very long to get acquainted. Guards! Arrest them all!   
  
**Luther** : Stop! This is a mistake! Let’s just spend a few minutes to talk this out!   
  
**???** : Ha! That's never going to happen, you stupid twit!   
  
_ "Sixth Heir to the Alberian Throne _

_ Emile" _   
  
**Emile** : The king’s the very one who ordered me to take you in!

**Uldren** : E-Emile?! I-I-I’m sorry for t-taking off the mask!   
  
**Emile** : Ah-ah-ahhh! You're still talking, and criminals don't get to talk. I don’t want to see your disgusting face any longer. ...Guards! What are you waiting for?! Seize them!   
  
**Imperial Soldier** : Yes, sire!   
  
**Luther** : How dare you raise your weapons to your own prince!   
  
**Harle** : Prince? All I see is a traitor. And if the traitor is smart, he will lay down his sword at once.   
  


**Luther** : Not for anything in the world!

_ Luther attacks a soldier, who falls. _

**Imperial Soldier** : Augh!   
  
**Luther** : Come with me, Your Highness!

**Uldren** : L-Luther?!

_ Both Luther and Uldren run away. _

**Emile** : After those meaningless filthy rats!

_ 2-1: The Sylvan Archer _

_ Uldren and his new friend Luther have become fugitives from the Royal Guard. Several days pass as they are harried by soldiers and fiends alike... _ _   
_ _   
_ **Uldren** : *sigh*   
  
**Luther** : You look bad, Uldren. Hey, cheer up! I mean, sure, the kingdom's turned into an evil empire and our lives have all basically been ruined... But whenever I feel low, I look up at the clouds and remember I don't have to be blue... That's the sky's job!   
  
**Uldren** : I-I think you need to dig a little deeper for words of...inspiration.   
  
**Luther** : Aw, come on! That was great!   
  
**Uldren** : Don't worry, though. I'm fine. I just wish we had some sort of plan.

_ Elisanne suddenly runs up. _

**Elisanne** : Your Highness! We finally found you!

**Uldren** : Wah!

**Luther** : More soldiers! Stay behind me, Uldren!

**Elisanne** : Watch your mouth! We are not here to harm him, stranger!

**Ranzal** : You, on the other hand…

**Uldren** : N-N-No! Luther is...Luther is friendly!

**Luther** : I thought you grew out of stammering!

**Uldren** : N-Not around people that aren’t m-my friends!

**Cleo** : Looks like your tracking holds true, Luca.

_ A new face is in the crowd. _

**Luca** : I told you I was good at it!

_ “Southern Sylvan _

_ Woodland Archer: Luca” _

**Uldren** : H-He’s...new.

**Luca** : The name’s Luca. I got saved by your friends when I washed up with wounds from a dragon.

**Luther** : A dragon? What happened?

**Luca** : My village and the kingdom have always left each other be. I heard about all the political shake-up but assumed things would stay the same. Until that snake came along with his dragon and ordered us to bend the knee to the emperor. He said he was some prince-sixth in line for the throne.   
  
**Uldren** : Emile...   
  
**Luca** : We refused, of course, at which point he threatened to destroy the village. So I lunged at him, and...and I was winning!   
  
**Elisanne** : No, you weren't. Only a fool would challenge a dragon.   
  
**Cleo** : He lost and washed up by the side of the lake, where we found him.   
  
**Luca** : What? No! I fought valiantly! ...Er, by my reckoning.   
  
**Luther** : Well, sounds like you had a rough time. But now it makes sense. When we bumped into Emile and his army, they must have been coming here to invade your village.

**Elisanne** : What?! You did?!

**Uldren** : I-I’m now wanted as...a traitor. And since Luther attacked a guard...I presume he’s wanted, too.

**Ranzal** : Attacked? Ha ha! I like yer guts, kid!

**Luther** : Thank you!   
  
**Cleo** : Then the Dyrenell Empire has returned in more than name, for they were merciless curs who tortured man and dragon alike. The demon worshippers struck fear in all who crossed their path. Why would the king resurrect such a detested name?   
  


**Ranzal** : Uh, to scare people, probably. And I'd say it's workin'! No better way to get folks to toe the line than sayin', "Hey, remember those guys what slaughtered half the world?"   
  
**Elisanne** : That's why they want to destroy your village. They want to make an example.   
  
**Luca** : I don't care what their reason is. They'll pay for all of this. I can't stay here a moment longer. I need to help my people.   
  
**Cleo** : You NEED to rest.   
  
**Luther** : Luca, you won't be any help to your people if you're dead. Let us go with you.   
  


**Luca** : And put you face-to-face with that dragon? I don't think so. I don't want you on my conscience, too.   
  


**Uldren** : E-Emile is using his dragon to...torture innocent people. That affects all of us. But...we can stop him together. And... m-more to the point...I'm sick and tired of running away! I need to confront him and find out who has taken my father's place on the throne!   
  
**Luca** : Wow! What a confidence boost! Who are you, really?   
  
**Uldren** : I am Uldren, Emile's younger brother, and seventh in line for the throne!   
  
**Luca** : Holy pine nuts! You're the traitor they're all looking for!   
  
**Notte** : Bzzt! Wrong! Lies! Don't believe a word those spiders say.   
  
**Luca** : Oh, I don't. Now that I've gotten a closer look at you, I can see in your eyes that you're all honest folk. I accept your help, Uldren. Gratefully. Now follow me, everyone. We have a dragon to confront!   
  


**Uldren** : Wait. You're going to trust me, just like that?   
  
**Luca** : Ha ha! The elder said it best. "When the wicked brand traitors, that's when you know who to trust." The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Now, are we a team or what?   
  
**Uldren** : You don’t...mind my face?

**Luca** : What’s so bad about it?

**Uldren** : … Nothing. Now let’s go to your village!

_ 3-1: The Ravaged Village _

_ The group is passing through the woods, Luca leading the way. _

**Luca** : Please be all right...   
  
**Elisanne** : How does he move so fast through all this brush?

**Luther** : It’s easy! Step, bounce, step, bounce! Like a dance routine!

**Uldren** : Step, bounce… step, bounce… Ah, I’m getting the hang of it!   
  


**Ranzal** : Gotta hand it to the sylvans: they know how to make nature work for 'em. Right, Cleo?   
  
**Cleo** : *pant* *pant* Don't talk to me... right now... How I loathe exercise…

  
**Luther** : I see some buildings ahead... That must be the village!

_ The group arrives at the village. It is currently smouldering, a lot of the buildings ruined. _

**Uldren** : *gasp* By the goddess... Wh-What did Emile do...?   
  
**Luca** : No! I'm too late! Ah, this is all my fault...   
  
**Elisanne** : Everything has been laid to ruin. I've never seen anything so terrible.   
  
**Luther** : But I don't see any bodies, which means the people here may have escaped.   
  
**Luca** : Is anyone out there? Sarisse? ...Someone answer me!    
  


_ The company wastes no time in searching for survivors. But the village is completely deserted. They find no one at all-dead or alive.  _   
  
**Ranzal** : This is just weird. Where is everyone? Were they all taken or somethin'?   
  
**Cleo: ** There's no blood, nor signs of a struggle. I can think of but one possibility...   
  
**Luca** : Wait! Someone's coming! Hide!   
  
_ The group scatters as Emile drags in a sylvan. _

**???** : Let go of me, you pompous jerk!   
  
**Emile** : Not until you tell me where the villagers have hidden, you animal!   
  
**???** : I don't know! And even if I did, I'd never tell you! Now take THIS!

_ The sylvan hits Emile. _   
  
**Emile** : Ow! ...You DARE strike a prince? G-get her away from me!   
  


**Harle** : Yes yes, of COURSE, Prince Emile. Please do calm yourself. Remember that our objective is to capture the prince and his retinue of traitors. Pay these animals no mind. They belong in cages. You there! Lock her in the carriage!   
  
**Imperial Soldier** : Yes, sir!   
  


**???** : Ah! Get your hands off me!   
  


**Luca** : That's Sarisse!   
  
**Luther** : You know her?   
  
**Luca** : She's my little sister. She might know where the others are. We have to help her!   
  
**Uldren** : We will. Come on!

_ 4-1: At the Hideaway _

_ Sarisse is being pulled along by the soldier _   
  
**Imperial Soldier** : Stop struggling!   
  
**Sarisse** : As if! Let GO of me!

_ The group arrives. _   
  
**Luca** : Sarisse!   
  
**Luther** : You there! Unhand her at once!   
  
**Elisanne** : What manner of savage picks a fight with a frail little girl?   
  
**Ranzal** : The kind whose bones are about to get snapped in two. Hi-yaaaaaah!

_ Ranzal attacks the soldier. _   
  
**Imperial Soldier** : I-it's the traitor and his band of criminals! Bahhh... Retreat! We need to report this to Captain Harle!   
  
**Uldren** : A-Are you all right...Sarisse?   
  
**Sarisse** : I'm fine, but...how do you know my name?   
  
**Luca** : I told him. Ho, Sarisse! I'm glad you're safe. I was so worried.   
  
**Sarisse** : Luca? WHAT?! How are you not dead?!   
  
**Luca** : Ha ha! Oh, come on. Do you really think a dragon could kill the likes of m— 

_ Sarisse punches Luca in the gut harshly. _

**Luca** : Bwaaargh?!

_ Luca falls down, unconscious. _   
  


**Sarisse** : You idiot! That was a DRAGON, and you were INSANE to take it on! Know your limits next time, mush-for-brains!   
  
**Ranzal** : Holy crap! I think that blow lifted Luca a couple'a feet off the ground.   
  
**Elisanne** : I cheerfully retract my previous statement about a "frail little girl."

**Notte** : Luca? You still with us, buddy? Oh man, I don't think eyes are supposed to roll back in your head like that.   
  
**Sarisse** : *sniff* It's his fault for worrying me. Now apologize, Luca!   
  
**Cleo** : You may have to wait until his organs shift back into their normal positions.   
  
_ "Southern Sylvan / Luca's Sister _

_ Sarisse" _

_ The group explains to Sarisse what had happened to Luca and themselves. _   
  
**Sarisse** : ...So that's what happened, eh? Well, thanks for rescuing my dumb brother. We've been looking for him day and night.   
  
**Luca** : And that's why you elected to greet me with your fist instead of a wave? You're WORSE than the dragon.   
  
**Sarisse** : Well, that will teach you to catch a lady by surprise.   
  
**Cleo** : You should go easy on the squabbles. His wounds could reopen anytime. Even my healing talent has its limits.   
  
**Sarisse** : I'm sorry, Cleo. I must say, it's not very often we meet a sylvan from outside of Woodhaven.   
  
**Cleo** : Yes, I suppose it is rather unusual. Speaking of which, do you know where the other villagers are?

  
**Sarisse: ** They're okay. The elder realized the Empire was coming and brought us to safety.   
  
**Luca** : Great! So where can we find them?   
  


**Sarisse** : The forest refuge. You know the place. Come with us, Uldren. I'm sure everyone will want to meet the man who rescued Luca.

_ The group travels on. They reach the hidden area, where the sylvans are hiding. _

**Luc** a: Is everyone all right?   
  
**Sylvan Villager** : ...Luca?! You're alive!   
  
**Luther** : I've never seen so many sylvans in one place...   
  


**Elisanne** : Nor I. Just look at all those ears! There's a whole sea of them. It's adooorable...   
  
**Cleo** : Er, well, I suppose they do have a certain...flair.   
  
**Elisanne** : What? Huh? Did I say something? Um...pay me no mind.   
  
**Elder** : Luca, you blasted fool! What were you thinking, taking on a dragon in battle?   
  
**Luca** : I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put everyone through so much trouble.   
  
**Elder** : You should be sorry. Houses can be rebuilt, but lives are harder to piece back together. We've all been worried sick.   
  
**Luca** : I'm sorry, Elder. I'll never do anything that stupid again. I swear it on my bow and in the name of Mother Nature.   
  
**Elder** : Very good, then. I believe we owe you our gratitude, travelers.   
  
**Uldren** : We...only did what anyone would do. A-And while I know it's not my place to...tell you what to do, Elder, the...Empire's army i-is going to find this place soon. We should...devise a plan before that happens.   
  
**Elder** : Hmm... Then it's just as I feared. But my people are not fighters, and we have nowhere else to run.   
  
**Ranzal** : Eh, don't worry about that. We'll keep ya safe. All we gotta do is lure Emile away from his troops and then "persuade" him to back off.   
  
**Elisanne** : We should ready ourselves. The first step is to hunt down the fiends the Empire has loosed in the area.   
  
**Notte** : Aw, that'll be a cinch! Right, Uldren?   
  


**Uldren** : R-Right!

_ 5-2: The Glistening Waterwyrm _

_ The group is now luring the imperial soldiers back and forth. _

**Imperial Soldier** : Gya! We lost those slippery rebels again! Where'd they go? One second they're darting between the trees, and the next, they're gone!   
  
**Imperial Soldier** : Keep searching! They gotta be close.   
  
**Luca** : Ugh, don't they ever give up? Still, at least we've bought some time. Let's just hope Sarisse and the others do their part.   
  


_ Indeed, the sylvans ready their bows. _

**Sarisse** : Ready, sylvans? Let's show those imperial dogs what they get for destroying our village!   
  
**Sylvan** : Aim...aaanddd... LOOSE!

_ Arrows rain on the soldiers. _   
  
**Imperial Soldier** : It's a sylvan raid! Battle positions!   
  


**Emile** : Wha?! No! Stay here, you fools! How dare you leave me undefended when there are arrows flying through the air!   
  
**Imperial Soldier** : But, sire, if we don't go on the offensive, they'll overrun us.   
  
**Emile** : Idiot! ...Fine. Fight your damn battle, then, but I'm not staying here to die! Any man who stands in my way gets a sword through his guts. Now MOVE!   
  
**Sarisse** : What a useless excuse for a prince... Fall back, everyone! Keep your distance! All of this is for nothing if we get caught!

_ The sylvans flee the fight. _   
  
**Emile** : Ha! Let them struggle. So long as we keep throwing soldiers at them, it's only a matter of time before they are annihilated.   
  
**???** : Emile, the sylvans are more clever than you realize. Do you see that formation? You must exercise prudence.   
  


_ Emile stands by a large, blue dragon. This is the Waterwyrm, Mercury. _

  
**Emile** : How dare you howl orders at me?! You may be one of the Six Greatwyrms, Mercury, but you'll never be so great as I. You are bound to me by our pact, Waterwyrm, and you shall do as I say.   
  
**Mercury** : I seek only to remind you of the stakes. Your adopted brother commands a dragon now. If you send your troops against him yet hold back yourself, they may all perish. This situation demands force. Show your men you have the makings of a ruler, and they will remember it forever.   
  
**Emile** : Yes... This is indeed the perfect chance for a show of force! Come with me, then! The hunt begins! But never again call that thing my brother!   
  


**Uldren** : I’ll be happy to not be your brother.   
  
**Emile** : Wha?! Uldren?! You're a stain upon this kingdom, filth! I can't believe you dare show your face, without a mask!   
  
**Uldren** : And you have...forgotten your pride as a royal and instead bring suffering to innocents everywhere. S-So which of us is the true traitor here?   
  
**Emile** : Ha! What drivel. You barely have the confidence to keep your voice steady, you fool. I am merely doing the bidding of our father...YOUR emperor. I am completely in the right!   
  
**Elisanne** : An empire of torment is no empire at all. You'll rule over nothing but bone and ash. How can you not see that?   
  
**Emile** : Hold your tongue, or I'll part you from it!   
  


**Ranzal** : Let's see ya try, dog.   
  
**Emile** : It seems you and your group of boors are quite eager for punishment, Uldren. Very well! I'll send you straight to hell, where you can lament your complete lack of manners!   
  
**Luther** : Uh, guys? I think we've made him angry enough.   
  
**Elisanne** : Good. Because every word of it is true. I'd even like to say a few more things...   
  
**Cleo** : He's certain to follow us now. Let's get to the location we talked about.

_ The group is now running away. _

  
**Emile** : Ha ha ha! Yes! Run, cowards! I'll bring you to bay regardless!   
  
**Uldren** : He's taken the bait. Now we just have to lead him to a spot where we have a fighting chance…

_ 5-3: Dragalia Sov _   
  


_ As the company flees… _

**Midgardsormr** : That was the Waterwyrm. Am I fated to come to blows with an old comrade?   
  


**Uldren** : I know the two of you both had pacts with King Alberius, but were you friends?   
  
**Midgardsormr** : Friends? Hmm. We shared an ideal, once. But how the world has changed... Friends and families take up arms against one another, and that which was laid to rest rises anew. Ever since the Dragalia Sov vanished, the principles holding this world together have been coming apart at the seams.   
  
**Uldren** : "Dragalia Sov"? What is that??   
  


**Midgardsormr** : Do you seek a lesson, my prince? Very well. Let us dust off the chronicles of history together… 

_ Dragalia is a term for the bond between dragons and men like you. So you might say the pactstones are embodiments of dragalia. They come in various sizes, from the small sizes between individuals to large ones between species. The largest is the Primal Pactstone, which was made a millennium ago. Humans and dragons had been warring at the time. To end the conflict, they arrived at an accord. This accord was embodied in the Primal Pactstone. It was a symbol of the world’s nascent peace, as well as the newfound relationship. The stone was placed in the center of a powerful city that was called the Reef. The Primal Pactstone’s power not only seeped into the blood of Alberius and his descendants, it leaked throughout the city, and began to slowly change the people in it. In less than a generation, every local of the Reef became the Dragalia Sov, an entire subspecies of human, with a high concentration of dragonblood. It was ruled by a lineage of the ones who claimed the last name of Sov. The last ruler was Mara Sov, who had a huge role in the Second War of Binding 300 years ago. She partnered with the king Alberius, and guided him into forming a pact with each of the six Greatwyrms. _

**Uldren** : So...the royal family’s power of dragonblood came from peace. From...the light. But until now, I have never heard of the Reef.

**Midgardsormr** : That’s because it was destroyed entirely in the climax of the Second War of Binding. The Dragalia Sov were hunted down and killed by the Dyrenell Empire. Mara Sov was not accounted for in the slaughter. Some say she escaped, but regardless, she vanished from the map. Now, by my theory, only one Dragalia Sov exists in the world.

**Uldren** : And the Primal Pactstone?

**Midgardsormr** : It was destroyed with the Reef. However, it was done by the Dragalia Sov, in order to avert catastrophe. However, years later, the consequences could be felt. The loss of dragalia and the Dragalia Sov slowly changed the world. And now here we are, 300 years later. Dragons and dragonblood fighting amongst ourselves as if we never learned a thing. Yet what appears to be an ordinary war actually reflects a much deeper problem. It is but another sign of imbalance in a world that has lost its symbol of amity.

**Uldren** : Then I just have one more question, now. You said one last Dragalia Sov exists. But who?

**Midgardsormr** : You already know the answer. You just deny it.

**Uldren** : ...Yea. I think I know what you mean. But while the balance is gone...our bond of trust remains. How else did we form a pactstone? We can still reform dragalia, can’t we?

**Midgardsormr** : Indeed. Though the Primal Pactstone was shattered, and the Dragalia Sov were vanquished, dragalia itself did not vanish entirely. Some of its light remains. And that light will be the dawn that puts an end to this long night. It may take months, years, or centuries, but balance CAN be restored. All we can do is continue to place our trust in each other until a new pactstone is formed.

**Uldren** : Centuries? Um… That’s a long time.

**Midgardsormr** : With more people like you, perhaps the wait will not be so long. We are all being tested. Can we survive this sundering of our bond and emerge stronger and closer than ever?

**Uldren** : …..

**Imperial Soldier** : Oi! Find those rebels already!

**Uldren** : E-Enough talk, Midgardsormr. They’re gaining on us. But...I’ll think about accepting this task.

**Midgardsormr** : You may do more than just think, my prince.

_ 6-1: The Sapphire Battleground _

_ Emile, at this point, has chased the group right into their trap. _

**Emile** : *huff* *puff* I have you now, scum!

**Mercury** : Alas, it appears we are the ones who have been ensnared. They have separated us from your men.

**Luther** : Indeed, so now, we can parley without any interruptions!

**Emile** : I will never parley with a creature who bids others to talk for them! Not one that claims to be my brother!

**Uldren** : Why...are you doing this, Emile? W-What’s the purpose of this…”empire”?

**Emile** : As if I need to tell scum anything. You are nothing compared to me! And soon you will be dead! Waterwyrm! Destroy this whelp and his band of fools! Hold nothing back!

**Mercury** : I seek no bloodshed, but a pact is a pact.

**Luca** : So he won’t listen to his brother, and he won’t even fight his own battles? What’s WRONG with this guy? I hope I’m never this great a disappointment to Sarisse.

**Emile** : Silence! I needn’t sully my hands with the likes of you!

**Uldren** : A-And I can’t let you oppress people for...your own personal gain.

**Emile** : I said SILENCE, YOU UGLY BEAST! ...Now, Mercury! Slaughter them all!

**Mercury** : If that is your will, I shall obey.

_ 6-2: New Power _

_ The group fought long and hard against the Waterwyrm. However, they still managed to win, in the end. _

**Uldren** : *huff* *puff* Enough, Mercury. Stop! I don’t want to fight you!

**Emile** : What?! How could my dragon lose to insignificant dregs like you?! Get up, you beast! You can still fight!

_ Emile proceeds to hit Mercury. _

**Mercury** : Nnngh…

**Uldren** : E-Enough, Emile! You’re hurting her!

**Emile** : Silence, you disgusting thing! Father should have never let Mother bring you back to the castle! He should have thrown a horrid thing like you to the slaves! You’re nothing but a piece of slime on the boots of this entire family! Nobody has ever loved you, and nobody ever will! I know what you are! You are a creature that helped destroy the balance of the world! Your entire existence is a sin!

_ Uldren is close to tears at this point. _

**Uldren** : …..

**Emile** : Are you going to cry? Good! Cry your heart out! Prove to everyone here how sick and cowardly and weak you are!

_ A punch lands on Emile. _

**Emile** : Ack! How dare you raise a hand against your own prince?! I will crush the life out of you with my own two hands!

**Luther** : Or, if you are smart, you will lay off of our friend, and leave the dragon alone. Do it again, and a knife will replace the hand.

**Emile** : Y-You wouldn’t!

**Uldren** : L-Luther… Why are you...protecting me…? You...You don’t know me.

**Luther** : I know you enough to say one thing with no doubt on my mind. Whatever has happened to you your entire life, physically or mentally, is something nobody ever deserves. Especially one who cannot control what makes people hate them.

**Elisanne** : Luther is not alone in this. We will protect you, too.

**Ranzal** : Kid, ya got a good heart. The only thing wrong with ya is the fact that ya just took it and now just think that yer tormentors love ya! And even then, I don’t blame ya in the long run. They were yer only company for a while, weren’t they? Ya had nobody else to turn to except for the family.

**Cleo** : But now, you have people that genuinely care for you. We treasure you, my prince, whether you have blue skin or pale skin, amber eyes or brown eyes.

**Luca** : So yea. We’ll punch out your brother for you!

**Emile** : Stop listening to them! Listen to ME! I am your brother! I know you the best!

**Uldren** : … So when you are losing your hold on me, that is the only time you claim I am your brother?

**Emile** : Hm?

**Uldren** : Waterwyrm! Answer me! Will you stand tall? Or will you continue to lay down and let this oaf pummel you around like a pet?

**Emile** : Oaf?!

**Mercury** : You dare ask ME that question?

**Uldren** : You are a DRAGON. You must fight for your own beliefs, not for the one of a vile snake’s.

**Mercury** : Ah, but I already do. I fight for a beautiful land of azure seas, which I treasure above all else in this world. Emile promised to use his wealth and power to keep the ocean safe.

**Emile** : To hell with your ocean. Get up and KILL THEM NOW!

**Mercury** : ...To hell with it? Did you just say “to hell with you ocean”? The very one you swore to protect?

**Emile** : Yes, I did. And so what?! Let all the water in the world turn to swampland. It means naught to me. You are my slave now, dragon. THAT is what the pact signifies. Now heed my command and get...on...your...FEEEEEET!!

**Mercury** : You lied to me, and thus you dishonor the sacred bond between dragons and your bloodline. You two-faced fiend…

**Uldren** : You see, Mercury? Emile isn’t worthy of a pact with you. Your power isn't meant to be used on such petty ambitions.

**Mercury** : But if not him...then who? I left the azure seas undefended when I rose onto the continent. I must rely on someone to protect my home in my stead.

**Uldren** : It is impossible for me to understand how important a home is. It was more of a prison for me. But I know a home is important to every being. So I can protect it. You can find the true person to hold a pact with. Not Emile.

_ Uldren begins to glow with a heavenly blue light. His eyes and markings light up in their own colors, too. _

**Mercury** : The light that surrounds you and emits from those markings...Are you truly who I believe you are? There is only one way to know...I will disavow myself of my current pact. If the Dragon Parting does not kill me and reduce me to mana, then I will know that it was never a true pact at all.

**Emile** : The Dragon Parting? No...No no no! You cannot do that! I forbid it!

_ A pactstone appears in front of Mercury. _

**Mercury** : Ha...Nrrrrrrr...HrrrryaaaaaaAAAA!

**Emile** : She’s actually DOING it. She’s trying to sever our pact, even if it kills her. And I hope it does, you stupid lizard!

_ The pactstone levitating in front of Mercury goes dim. Its blue glow is gone. _

**Mercury** : *huff* *puff* I am still here...Is it done?

**Uldren** : Are you alright, Mercury? We should be quick about this.

**Mercury** : Indeed we should.

_ Both of them glow with the same blue light. _

**Mercury** : But first, answer me this, prince of dragonblood...What is your true name?

**Uldren** : It is not Prince Uldren. I was never meant to be in the Alberia royal family. No. I am of no royalty. I used to think I am cursed with something awful. A plague or disease. But now, I realize the truth has been hidden from me for all these years. I am not a human! I am the last of the Dragalia Sov! I am Uldren Sov! AND I WILL RESTORE DRAGALIA!

**Mercury** : You carry on the spirit of the legendary Dragalia Sov Mara. You shine like a true hero...and you are worthy of my blessing. I am Mercury, mistress of the tides and ruler of the waves. I shall be the ocean that carries you!

_ A new pactstone forms in front of Mercury. Uldren has now bonded with two dragons. _

**Emile** : A pactstone? B-b-but that cannot be! How is it possible?

**Mercury** : I was able to break my pact with you because your motives when forging it were untrue.

**Emile** : You’ve betrayed me! I will never forgive you for this! And I will never forgive you for stealing my dragon, you vermin!

**Uldren** : Complain all you want. You had it coming.

_ Harle suddenly arrives. _

**Harle** : Haw haw haw! Poor Prince Emile! He’s lost his dragon!

**Emile** : Harle. Where were you?! Kill these maggots and get my fool dragon back!

**Harle** : The real surprise is you, Uldren. Multiple dragonpacts? And both with Greatwyrms! What are you, her descendant? Still, a shame you are too late.

**Uldren** : Too...late?

**Harle** : Emperor Aurelius has already disbanded your kingdom and is now putting the remaining dragons to death. He’s now marching his troops to Mount Adolla, planning to kill the Flamewyrm where she stands!

**Elisanne** : But that is the gravest of sins! Dragons have long kept our world safe, and they are to be revered!

**Cleo** : I agree. To lay hand to them would be beyond the pale.

**Uldren** : Why does this fake king hate dragons? What us he trying to do?

**Harle** : You will find those answers at Mount Adolla. Come, Emile. We are leaving.

**Emile** : What? Wait! Slow down! Before I go, Uldren, let me leave you with this pretty picture...The emperor has our dear, sweet sister Zethia with him. In fact, she’s probably being roasted alive at this very moment.

_ Harle and Emile flee. _

**Uldren** : What? Emile, come back here! Damn it! I…

**Luther** : You suddenly look really tired there, Uldren.

**Uldren** : I...I just realized something. I haven’t slept in the past few days.

**Cleo** : It seems his adrenaline has finally run out. He pushed his body to the brink.

**Ranzal** : We should take ‘im back to the Halidom before we begin journeyin’ to Mount Adolla.

**Luther** : Huh? The Halidom?

**Cleo** : It is the abandoned castle that Uldren uncovered in the Mistholt. We planned to use it as a hideout, but haven’t gotten to since Uldren ran off. Now, we can finally return to it.

**Uldren** : *yawn* ...Zzz…

**Luther** : He’s, uh...really cute when asleep!

**Luca** : He actually looks at peace right there. I think it may be the first time I saw him without some sort of grimace.


	3. Luther's Adventurer Stories

_ Luther Adventurer Stories _

_ Episode 1: Let’s Dance! _

**Uldren** : … Right step… Left step… Twirl…

**Elisanne** : Sov?

**Uldren** : Waaaah!!

_ Uldren runs away. _

**Elisanne** : Well. He is quite jittery currently. It’s just me, Sov! You can come back!

_ Uldren returns. _

**Uldren** : Sorry. You just really scared me for a second there.

**Elisanne** : What exactly were you doing just there, Sov?

**Uldren** : Well...erm...y-you see...I was just, um…dan...cing…

**Elisanne** : Oh! You can dance?

**Uldren** : No, no, I can’t, I...I never learned how...I’ve been t-trying to learn…

**Elisanne** : Without any sort of teacher?

**Uldren** : W-Well…

**Elisanne** : You can’t learn a subject without a teacher. Otherwise, you might learn everything wrong. Were you just too scared to ask?

**Uldren** : A...little…

**Elisanne** : Alright, then. Stay here. I will be back.

_ Elisanne leaves. _

**Uldren** : Oh, I’m an idiot. Now I made her mad, just like I made my siblings mad. Of course she didn’t like me dancing! I’m stupid! She’s probably getting Cleo to scold me...or Ranzal to beat some sense into me...Or Luca to load me full of arrows! B-But I just can’t leave...she told me to stay...Wait, what am I saying? I am a Dragalia Sov! Nobody can tell me what to do! I’ll just leave and take my dancing somewhere else. She’s not going to return anytime soon, anyways.

_ Elisanne returns. _

**Elisanne** : I’m back!

**Uldren** : Waaah!!

_ Uldren runs away again. _

**Elisanne** : Maybe we should have waited for him to finish his thoughts…

**Luther** : You know, you can come back, Uldren!

_ Uldren returns. _

**Uldren** : Huh? Luther?

**Elisanne** : Well, I said you’ll need a proper teacher for dancing. Luther is one of the best out there.

**Luther** : That’s right! Get ready to lose your mind in the art of dancing!

**Uldren** : B-But I like being sane!

**Luther** : It’s easy, just follow me! Right! Right! Left! Left! Twirl! Step! Clap, clap, clap!

_ Luther begins dancing with flamboyant ease. _

**Uldren** : Right…! Right…! Left…! Left…! Twi-AAAH!

_ Uldren crashes into Luther, and both fall down. _

**Luther** : Ow… Maybe put a bit more distance between us?

**Uldren** : Huh?! Did I upset you?! I’m so sorry! Please don’t break off our friendship!

**Luther** : I...I meant literally. Just put some distance where we stand.

**Uldren** : O...Oh.

**Luther** : We have to teach you what figurative language is…

_ Episode 2: Rhythm of Conviction _

**Uldren** : Nngh…

**Luther** : That’s the fourth time you tripped over your own feet! Are you okay?

**Uldren** : M-Maybe we should stop for now...my ankles are throbbing.

**Luther** : I can get Cleo to heal them.

**Uldren** : No, no! It’s fine. I do not wish to burden her.

**Luther** : Eh? Burden? Oh, yeesh. Don’t tell me you’re still thinking of yourself as nothing but an annoyance to others.

**Uldren** : Luther, how...How do you do it?

**Luther** : Huh? Do what?

**Uldren** : Dance so confidently, of course! It's...hard to express in words, but there's more than just passion in your dance. There's pathos. You’re such a happy person… In words a-and dance! How can I ever even begin to mimic that?

**Luther** : Why mimic?

**Uldren** : Y-You can dance because you’re...happy. Carefree. I’m not either of those. I’m burdened by too many things. It’s impossible to relax. I’m constantly tense, I…

**Luther** : Being tense is normal. I don’t blame you.

**Uldren** : I...I hate that I don’t have a mask to hide my emotions!

**Luther** : Uldren, just take deep breaths.

**Uldren** : I can’t! It’s impossible! I want to hide my face again! I don’t want to show anyone my tears!

**Luther** : Uldren, stop! You’re having another panic attack!

**Uldren** : *huff* *huff* ...AAAAAAAAAH!!

_ Uldren leaves in a rush. _

**Luther** : Uldren! Uldren, come back! ULDREN!

_ Luther follows. _

_ Episode 3: I Don’t Weep-I Dance! _

**Luther** : Uldren? Uldren, where are you? Come on, I just want to talk!

**Elisanne** : Luther? A word, if I may.

**Luther** : Huh? What's with the scary face? I’m a bit busy at the moment.

**Elisanne** : You mark the end of every battle with a cheerful bit of dancing. Do you not find that to be inappropriate? Some of our people were injured today.

**Luther** : .....

**Elisanne** : I'm as pleased as anyone that we won, but surely you must feel some sorrow at the price that was paid.

**Luther** : Of course I do. The thought of suffering tears at my heart.

**Elisanne** : Then how can you dance in the face of it?

**Luther** : If I weep, will my tears heal their wounds?

**Elisanne** : Of course not, but that's no excuse to-

**Luther** : I wish they would, but I've no such power. I never went to school, much less trained in the healing arts. But if I dance, I see faces knit with pain ease into a smile. I can't stop their hurt, but I can help it to hurt a little LESS. So, yeah. I don't weep—I dance!

**Elisanne** : .....I spoke harshly, and without consideration. For this, I apologize.

**Luther** : Hey, now. Don't YOU go crying on me!

**Elisanne** : What?! I assure you, that is not-...Wait. You emphasised “you”.

**Luther** : Speaking of, have you seen Uldren around? He had another one of his panic attacks.

**Elisanne** : What?! He did?! No, I haven’t. But I will alert everyone to attempt to find him. I will also tell them to inform you as soon as he is found!

_ Episode 4: The Most Important Audience _

**Uldren** : Right...Right...Left...Left...Twirl...Step! ...Oh, forget it. This has none of the flair Luther has. What am I doing? I’m useless. How can I even expect to compare to someone as great as him?

_ Luther arrives. _

**Luther** : You can start by losing that attitude of yours.

**Uldren** : Hwaaaa?!

**Luther** : You have no idea how much time I spent trying to find you again! You can’t run off like that and worry the entire Halidom!

**Uldren** : ...I...worried others?

**Luther** : Of course you did! We all care for you!

**Uldren** : …..

**Luther** : Come on. Let’s head back.

**Uldren** : Answer me something first, Luther. How do you dance? Where does that confidence come from? Is it just you? Is it a motive? I have to know if I can truly do this, or if I’m as trash in this as fighting!

**Luther** : ...It's a girl I knew. She was always eager to watch me dance. I'm slum-born and slum-raised, if you didn't know. It was as rough a place as you'll find. We'd steal to eat and fight to keep it. A good day was one you made it through alive, you know?

**Uldren** : That's...hard to imagine, seeing the sort of man you've grown up to be.

**Luther** : Thanks. But yeah, that's how it was. Until I met her, at least. She played music. I couldn't believe it. Here was another slum rat like me, but she had a great smile and music to match. I couldn't believe my own ears. ...Or eyes, if I'm honest. But the moment I heard that first song, everything changed. I can still remember how it felt. I'd never danced in my life, but suddenly the urge came screaming up from my core. ...Heh. Sorry. I'm rambling. I found my spark in that moment. And one day, you’ll find yours, too. It may be a song, or a person. Maybe even a place. Something, one day, will give you such elated joy, that it will shatter your timidity and make you want to click your heels together!

**Uldren** : ...Ha ha! If you say so, Luther. I will not deny your words.

**Luther** : Let me ask you something: What do you feel when you watch me dance? Do you think the Halidom is a happier place since I arrived?

**Uldren** : Yeah, I do. Don't get me wrong, we...had plenty of laughs before you joined. But it's livelier now. There's an energy that wasn't there before.

**Luther** : I'm glad to hear that. That means you won't need my help for much longer.

**Uldren** : What?

**Luther** : ...Nothing. Forget it.

_ Episode 5: This Party’s Not Over Yet! _

**Luther** : ...So long, my friends. And goodbye to you especially, Uldren.

_ The group suddenly appears. _

**Uldren** : Wh-What do you mean by so long?

**Ranzal** : You weren't planning on runnin' off without a good-bye, were ya?

**Luther** : Caught me, did you?

**Elisanne** : Explain yourself! How can you pack up and go without so much as a fare-thee-well?

**Luther** : I'm afraid my work here is done. Everyone in the castle is happier now. Heck, you even learned my dances! You've come a long way in particular, Uldren. You're less troubled than when I arrived. I consider that my proudest accomplishment here. Helping the last Dragalia Sov.

**Uldren** : .....

**Luther** : You're surrounded by allies here. Friends. When times are hard, you'll see each other through it. So I'll just-

**Uldren** : O-Of course...Just as I expected.

**Luther** : Eh?

**Uldren** : I’m detestable enough to drive everyone and anyone away. You probably have been vying of escaping from me for this entire time. Ah...I wish you gave me back my mask so I could have repaired it. So I could still be the harsh bodyguard I’m supposed to be, instead of a sniveling, weak little piece of filth.

**Luther** : What?! No! Uldren, that’s not why I’m leaving at all!

**Elisanne** : Luther, I thought you would know best. Sov’s trauma extends far beyond a few words. The wrong move could tear open old wounds easily.

**Cleo** : He spent his entire life abused by those closest to him. No wonder he would emotionally cling so tightly to those who share even the slightest of compassion to him.

**Luca** : You've got it wrong, Luther. Oh, he has friends here. That much is true. And it is because of their help that he’s able to be at ease. But his best friend is YOU. You were the one that went out of their way to save Uldren’s life. You were the one that punched a guard and went on the run for him! I'm certain he’ll face harder battles than he’s ever imagined in the days to come. And he’ll need all of us. But he’s going to need you, and your passion, most of all.

**Luther** : .....

**Ranzal** : 'Sides, who's gonna teach me the latest moves if ya go?

**Cleo** : I don't want anyone to leave who can help Sov as much as you do.

**Elisanne** : Luther, we're a team here. A family. You can't just walk out.

**Luther** : ...Uldren, I...I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought you would be strong enough without me. Honestly, what was I thinking? A few days of encouragement can’t repair an entire childhood. Well, I can't fix his trauma instantly. But I can help the process of healing. All right, I'm sold. This dance party's not over just yet!

**Ranzal** : YEAAAAAH! Now show me yer best move!

**Elisanne** : Oh, I want to see this.

**Luther** : There's room for everybody! You too, Uldren! Let's go!

**Uldren** : ...Ah ha ha!

_ Both Uldren and Luther begin dancing together. _

**Luca** : Hey, look at that! Luther just have taught Uldren really well! He’s a master!

**Cleo** : I suppose this sort of thing can't hurt every once in a while.

**Luther** : Woo-hoo! Let's get this party fired UP!

_ Romance Story: The First I Laid Eyes On _

_ Luther is pacing impatiently. _

**Luther** : Wait, so let me get this clean to myself. I liked that girl...but now I also like him?! Wait, would that prolonged staring at his face when we first met count? Would it?!

**Uldren** : Ah, Luther!

**Luther** : Waaaagh!!

**Uldren** : Oh. It seems I startled you. I’m sorry!

**Luther** : No apologies are needed, Uldren! I honestly had that coming, dozing off like that!

**Uldren** : I was hoping you could help me out with something. Tell me, do you know anything about...romance?

**Luther** : R-Romance? I suppose I know a...a few things.

**Uldren** : There’s a...um...there’s a person I like.

**Luther** : ...Oh. A lucky lady?

**Uldren** : Huh? No, it’s...it’s a...guy. And...that’s the problem. I want you to help me figure out what his preference is.

**Luther** : What?! I’m a dancer, not a detective! I wouldn’t be able to tell something like that!

**Uldren** : Just...Just go with me on this, okay?

**Luther** : Oh! Okay!

**Uldren** : Here. Th-This should...help.

_ Uldren quickly runs away. _

**Luther** : ….. What? This is a mirror. How will that…? ….. Oh. Oh! Oh, he's good.

_ Transition. Luther is now in the castle. _

**Luther** : Ah, Uldren!

**Uldren** : Hello, Luther...Have you figured it out, yet?

**Luther** : You gave me a mirror. It wasn’t hard, after that. And I got an answer, too. ...I’m happy that you return the feelings.

**Uldren** : ...Huh?

**Luther** : Uldren Sov, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met. Your kindness knows no bounds when it comes to friends. You even repeatedly try to extend a friendly hand to the enemy. Our run-in was the greatest thing to ever happen to me. I do not care whether you are a Dragalia Sov to me. To me, you are Uldren, the epitome of perfectness.

**Uldren** : …..*hic* Nobody’s ever called me beautiful before…

**Luther** : Then I am more than happy to be the first.

**Uldren** : I have loved many men before. Each noble that visited the castle was lovely in their way. But I knew that with each of them, it would only end in disaster. Finally, you are the first I laid eyes on that returns the feelings.

**Luther** : Then, am I allowed to do this!

_ Luther leans in. With a hand on Uldren’s chin, he plants a sweet and affectionate kiss on his lips. Uldren does not push him away. Instead, he happily returns it. He is now happy he does not wear a mask. _


	4. Orsem's Adventurer Stories

_ Orsem Adventurer Stories _

_ Episode 1: Skating Onto The Scene _

**Uldren** : Let's see... I think that's everything we needed to buy, right?

**Luther** : Yep! Shall we head back to the castle?

**Woman** : Aaaaaagh! Purse-snatcher! Someone stop him!

**Luther** : A purse-snatcher?!

**Uldren** : Over there, Luther! Come on!

**Snatcher** : Bwa ha ha! Too slow, kiddies!

**Uldren** : What the...? He's going to escape by SHIP?!

**Luther** : Blast! We'll not be able to secure him if he sets off down the river.

**Snatcher** : Smell ya later, suckers!

**Luther** : Huh? Uldren, look over there!

**Uldren** : Um...is that person running ON the water? 

_ Orsem skates onto the scene. _

**Orsem** : Stop right there, thief!

**Uldren** : Whoa! He jumped!

**Luther** : Then he spun through the air and landed behind the purse-snatcher! Is he a dancer, too?

**Orsem** : Perfect landing! Aaaand you're captured!

**Snatcher** : The heck's your deal, weirdo?! Lemme go!

**Orsem** : I am Orsem, and I travel the world preaching the gospel of ice skating!

**Snatcher** : I know those words, but they don't make any sense in that order. Now get yer paws off'a me already!

**Orsem** : What's not to understand? Skating is fun! But before you can try it, you need to go apologize to that woman. It's not nice to take things from people by force.

_ The boat returns to the shore. _

**Luther** : Oh, they came back to shore!

**Orsem** : Now go tell the local officials what you did and beg them for clemency.

**Snatcher** : Dammit... I won't forget this!

**Woman** : Thank you for returning my purse, sir!

**Man** : Whoa. You're one cool dude!

**Girl** : Can you really run on the water, mister?

**Orsem** : Ah ha ha! What I was doing earlier is called "skating!" Skating is a whirlwind of delight, and all who are interested are welcome to come learn the art with me! 

_ Orsem skates around, showing off. Luther seems a bit jealous. _

**Luther** : Hrmph…

**Uldren** : Eh-heh, don’t worry, Luther. I don’t think he can rival you in dancing.

**Luther** : He’s certainly an eye-catcher...

**Uldren** : Though I have no idea what this “skating” is...A form of dance?

_ Like a flash, Orsem bolts over. _

**Orsem** : Wait, you're interested in skating?! Then come with me to the river! 

_ Orsem begins dragging Uldren to the river. _

**Uldren** : Wh-What?! Waaagh!

**Luther** : Oh, not on my watch! Hey, sylvan! Let go of the Dragalia Sov, or if you even dare scare him, you will answer to my blades!

**Orsem** : Dragalia...Sov? Wait, are you really?! I thought you all went extinct centuries ago! Oh man, this is six different kinds of incredible. I've never met a Dragalia Sov before. And hey! Since you're a Sov, you could help me make skating famous! It's my dream to spread the joy of skating throughout the whole world, see? So go order your subjects to stop whatever they're doing and SKATE!

**Uldren** : I-I...I-I-I...Eep!

_ Uldren goes behind Luther. _

**Luther** : Look at you did! You’re scaring him!

**Orsem** : Aw, I’m sure he’s has a bit of stage fright! But first, I must tell him in excruciating detail what makes skating so great so that you can spread its joys around the world. So how about it? Can I go with him and tell you and your friends all about skating? It's okay, right? Riiiiiight?!

**Luther** : He’s already got a dancer. He doesn’t need an ice skater with a few screws loose.

**Orsem** : But...dancing is only a mere stepping stone to ice skating! He can’t stop at level 1!

**Luther** : What did you say about dancing?!

**Orsem** : ...Oh. You’re the dancer, aren’t you?

**Luther** : Why, I might as well-

**Uldren** : Stop, stop! Y-You can come with us i-if it’ll stop you two from fighting!

**Orsem** : YA-HOOOO! Now I'll be able to get people laced up and skating the world over!

**Luther** : Are you sure we should invite him to the castle, Uldren? He seems quite mad. And he insulted dancing!

**Uldren** : I, um… W-Well, I suppose it can't hurt to...at least hear him out?

_ Episode 2: Skating Into New Hearts _

**Uldren** : Orsem called me to the courtyard, but I'm not entirely sure why...

**Ranzal** : That guy got you out here too, Uldren?

**Uldren** : I-I'm assuming we both received the same...invitation.

**Elisanne** : Oh, it's not just the two of you.

**Cleo** : We did as well.

**Luca** : Yea. All of us.

**Uldren** : Wh-What in the world could he be planning? And why isn’t Luther here? 

_ Orsem finally shows up. _

**Orsem** : Ah, wonderful! You all made it! ...But where’s the dancer?

**Uldren** : I-I think he may still be...mad at you for what you s-said...yesterday. B-But why exactly are we out here?

**Orsem** : Because I'm going to teach you more about the magic of skating! And on that note... ta-daah! Let our deep dive into the art of the foot blades begin!

**Elisanne** : If I'm not mistaken, skating involves gliding atop frozen surfaces, yes? I fear we have no such areas here in the courtyard.

**Orsem** : Aw, don't worry your head over that! Take a gander here. If I do like so... 

_ Orsem begins to put the blades onto his shoes. _

**Ranzal** : He's stickin' somethin' to his shoes.

**Orsem** : These are my skating blades. If I slip them on my shoes like so and stand... 

_ The ground beneath his feet begins to freeze. _

**Uldren** : Wow! The spot under your feet just turned to ice!

**Orsem** : Right you are! When you attach these blades to your shoes, you can create a path of ice anywhere you like.

**Uldren** : S-So, when we first saw you running on the river...it's because you were using these...magic shoes to freeze it?

**Orsem** : Magic BLADES, my good man. Not shoes. But yes, they are imbued with ice mana. The place I come from is a snowy land, and all of my people are deft hands when it comes to wielding ice mana.

**Cleo** : And with these ice-infused blades, a person can skate in all sorts of places?

**Orsem** : Exactly so! That's why skating is super duper MEGA popular where I come from! ...Or it used to be.

**Cleo** : I take it something changed?

**Orsem** : Er, well, you see... That is, I... Um...M-more importantly, I'd love for all of you to try skating! It's SO much fun!

**Ranzal** : Yeah, but don't we need yer magic shoe dealies?

**Orsem** : Magic BLADES! Not shoes. Goodness me. But here, why don't you just take these and give 'em a whirl?!

_ Orsem has MORE blades at his disposal. _

**Ranzal** : How many'a these things do ya have?!

**Orsem** : Crateloads! I won't rest until every person in the world knows the magic of gracefully gliding across the ice. I never go anywhere without spare blades. You never know when there might be someone else ready to be converted!

**Luca** : This seems like an incredible amount of effort merely to spread word of a hobby.

**Orsem** : A hobby that is, alas, little known outside of my people. Which is why it's my duty to spread the good word to all.

**Uldren** : I suppose I...h-hadn't even heard of it before meeting you.

**Orsem** : Exactly! And there are loads of people just like you! Doesn't it seem like a waste that something so enjoyable isn't better known among the people? Hence, this is now my life's work.

**Uldren** : Let me make sure I understand: You...left your hometown and n-now travel the world all alone so...you can talk about... skating?

**Ranzal** : Bwa ha ha! It's like yer some kinda public ambassador or missionary or whatever!

**Orsem** : Aw, you're making me blush. I do hope that you all come to love skating as much as I. And I'll do anything to make it happen! Wanna give it a shot? I'm happy to show you all my techniques!

**Uldren** : Well...w-we can't very well refuse after such a... passionate display.

**Orsem** : Yaaay! Then let's get to it! First, attach the blades to your shoes and stand on the ground. Then you go like "hngh!" and push forward like "yaaah!" and skate along the ice like "fsssheeeewww!" And THEN you do like "boing!" and a flip. Oh, and when you stop, you do a spin like "bwwaaawawawawawa!" Easy, right?!

**Uldren** : ......

**Cleo** : Your attitude is commendable, but your instructional technique... needs much work.

_ Episode 3: Skating Through The Battlefield _

_ Uldren, Luther, and Orsem are fiend hunting. _

**Orsem** : Now then, where could those fiends be?

**Uldren** : Er, Orsem? I-I’m happy to have your help, but are you sure this is a good idea?

**Orsem** : Whatever do you mean?

**Uldren** : Well, you're not a fighter, are you? I'd think that battling monsters and so on might be dangerous for a person with your... specific skill set.

**Orsem** : The other person here is a dancer. You’re not telling him off for being here.

**Luther** : Hey!

**Uldren** : I-I witnessed him firsthand punch out a guard in...full armor. I think he’s alright in battle.

**Orsem** : Well, don't you worry yourself about me! And hey, isn't it the same for you, Uldren?

**Uldren** : Is it?

**Orsem** : Yeah! I mean, you're the last Dragalia Sov, right? Isn't it dangerous for you to be out slaying fiends and whatnot?

**Uldren** : Well I suppose it is dangerous, but it's also my duty. I'd do anything to get stronger and save Zethia. She’s very important to me.

**Orsem** : Just Zethia? What about the kingdom? And is that cause one you would give up your dreams for?

**Uldren** : Th-The kingdom wouldn’t be grateful for a freak saving them...And as for the other question...What do you mean?

_ A fiend shows up, interrupting their conversation. _

**Fiend** : Grrrraaagh!

**Orsem** : Found you at last. Have at you, fiends!

**Uldren** : Orsem, wait! You can't just charge at them skates-first!

**Luther** : What an idiot...

**Orsem** : Think you can catch me, villains?! Ha ha ha! Come at me!

_ Orsem skates around the fiends. _

**Uldren** : Oh wow... He's skating around the fiends so much that it's confusing them!

**Orsem** : And now… A bit of this!

_ He skates around, taking the fiends out with ease and landing on the back of a fiend he froze. _

**Orsem** : Too bad for you! I'm over here, fiends!

**Luther** : What the...? He jumped and landed on the frozen fiend's back!

**Orsem** : A perfect landing! ...Whoa! You can still move, eh?!

**Fiend** : Grrrrr!

**Uldren** : Watch out! Haaaaaah!

_ Uldren slays the fiend, saving Orsem. _

**Orsem** : Phew! Thanks for the assist there, Sov!

**Luther** : You can't ever let your guard down during a fight, Orsem.

**Orsem** : Heh... Sorry about that.

**Uldren** : Even so, I'm pretty surprised by how well you did out there.

**Orsem** : I want to prove that someone can fight even when they're still into skating.

**Luther** : What exactly do you mean by that?

**Orsem** : You remember how I told you that skating was very popular where I come from? Note that I was "was." ...Meaning "used to be." But every year, the number of fiends in my homeland kept growing, and my friends soon abandoned their skates for the sword. Even though they all supposedly loved it, they gave it up. 

_ The scene transitions into a flashback. _

**Orsem** : Why do you have to stop skating?! I thought you loved it! What about our dream of us spreading its joy all around the world?!

**Orsem's Friend** : We can't just mess around with inane dreams forever, Orsem.

**Orsem's Friend** : Maybe you ought to quit being irresponsible and face reality. 

_ The flashback ends. _

**Orsem** : ...I was completely stunned by that. Just like you, my home is precious to me, and I would do anything to protect it. Still, I could never give up skating! Why must I choose between the two things that are important to me?!

**Luther** : …..

**Uldren** : I'm...unsure what to say, Orsem...

**Orsem** : Anyway, that's why I trained to develop a skating fighting style - so I could battle fiends and continue my love of the blades. It seemed a good way to take care of both problems at once. Also, it's when times are hardest that it's MOST important to keep dreaming. Do you think it's bad to dream, Euden?

**Uldren** : Not at all. I've got a dream of my own, in fact. I-I want to one day have an ideal family...with parents that adore me and...siblings that treat me as one of their own. That's why...I understand how you feel. S-So let's work as hard as possible and make our dreams come true...no matter what hardship comes out way.

**Orsem** : It's a promise, Uldren!

**Luther** : …*sigh* They’re getting along fast...Will Uldren not even need me anymore?

_Episode_ _ 4: Skating Into Trouble _

**Uldren** : Orsem! ...Orseeeeem! If you're there, say something!

**Luther** : Did you find him, Uldren?

**Uldren** : No. I take it you haven't spotted any clues either, Luther?

**Luther** : No. It's hard to believe he's been missing for three whole days. I can't imagine he's actually gone for good though - he left all his things at the castle.

**Uldren** : Hopefully he hasn't gotten himself into trouble.

_ A man suddenly appears. _

**Kidnapper 1** : Oy, lookee here! We gots that Dragalia Sov runnin' right at us. Heh heh. We could rack up a mighty fine ransom what if we got our hands on ya!

**Luther** : A kidnapper!

**Kidnapper 1** : Oy, don't go sayin' words like "kidnapper," now! I'm a hunter - just that my prey ain't your usual beasts, is all. And I've been mighty lucky, let me tell ya. Just recently, I nabbed myself some feller what can freeze anything!

**Uldren** : That has to be Orsem!

**Luther** : You there! Kidnapper! You will tell us the location of your lair, upon pain of death! Now... ready yourself!

_ The scene changes to Uldren and the gang infiltrating the kidnapper's lair. _

**Uldren** : ...Good. We managed to slip inside.

**Ranzal** : And look who's here!

_ Attention is turned to Orsem and the kidnappers. _

**Orsem** : C'mon, let's go skating together! It's loads of fun! We're going to go and spread the word together, right? And since that's the plan, it's essential that you know how much fun it is first-hand.

**Kidnapper 2** : Yeah, yeah. We all love skatin' so much. Now shut up already! I wish this guy would freeze his mouth instead'a the ground...

**Kidnapper 3** : We gotta sell him off what before he drives me insane! 

_ Attention is turned back to the group. _

**Cleo** : Orsem looks rather cheerful for someone who's been kidnapped.

**Ranzal** : Pffft. Guys probably pretended to be interested in skatin’ and he came with 'em of his own accord.

**Elisanne** : Does he not realize he's been tricked? Ugh, what a credulous man.

**Uldren** : Well, at least he's not hurt. Now let's go rescue him!

_ The group jumps out of hiding to confront the kidnappers. _

**Elisanne** : Stop right there, you kidnapping churls!

**Kidnapper 2** : Eh? Who the heck are you people?! Hwargh! 

_ The kidnapper is swiftly beat and falls over. _

**Uldren** : Orsem! A-Are you okay?!

**Orsem** : Huh? Oh, hey, Sov! What brings you here?

**Luther** : You're being tricked! These people have no intention of helping you fulfill your dream! They just want to sell you to someone who wants your abilities!

**Orsem** : Soooo... you're NOT going to spread the joy of skating across the world?

**Kidnapper 3** : ARGH! SHUT UP ABOUT SKATIN' ALREADY! We only ever cared about yer powers, ya dumb idjit! And that's why we'd be real upset if ya was to escape, see? Now outta the way! 

_ The kidnapper attacks Uldren. _

**Uldren** : Nngh! Orsem, you have to get out of here!

**Orsem** : They... were lying... Haaa... 

_ Orsem begins to put his skates on, causing the ground to freeze. _

**Luca** : ...Uh, guys? Is it just me, or is the floor starting to freeze in here?

**Orsem** : I'm as much at fault for being tricked... But even so, I cannot forgive this… I can never forgive someone who abuses my skating dream! 

_ Orsem begins skating around, cutting down the last of the kidnappers. _

**Kidnapper 3** : Aw, crap! This guy's stupid fast!

**Kidnapper 4** : H-hey! Don't run off and... AAAARRRGGHH!

**Luca** : Look how fast he's moving...

**Ranzal** : I can't even follow ‘im!

**Orsem** : And now we come to you...

**Kidnapper 3** : Hngaaahh!

_ The final kidnapper is defeated by Orsem. _

**Cleo** : Well, I suppose that's that. Orsem, are you hurt?

**Orsem** : ...I'm fine, Cleo.

**Cleo** : Good, because you really had us worried.

**Luther** : I don’t mean to sound blunt, but you have to learn this. Your dreams sometimes have to come second in the grand scheme of things. You can’t let them dictate everything about you. You can’t teach the lesson ‘follow your dreams’ all the time. You have to learn, sometimes logic comes first.

**Orsem** : ...I will reflect on this. And I'm sorry for worrying you all. I don't know what else to say.

**Ranzal** : Hey, yer okay, al all's well that ends well. Plus all the other kidnappin' victims seem to be okay, too. Let's free 'em and get back to the castle.

**Orsem** : Oh, er... yes. Let's do that. But do I even have the right to go back...?

**Uldren** : Did you say something, Orsem?

_ Episode 5: Skating Towards Their Dreams _

**Orsem** : I should leave the castle. It's better this way. Sov...Uldren, thank you for everything. ...Good-bye.

**Luther** : Orsem! Hey, wait!

_ Orsem begins to run off, while Luther tries to catch up to him. _

**Orsem** : Luther?! Why are you...?

**Luther** : *huff* *huff* I'm glad I made it in time. What's with this letter you left behind? Why are you going back to your homeland?

**Orsem** : Because my being in the castle is nothing but a burden to others. Like how I was taken in by those ne'er-do-wells the other day and ended up making lots of trouble for everyone. I may have left my home, but nothing has really changed.

**Luther** : What do you mean?

_ The scene changes to a flashback of what Luther said in Chapter 4. _

**Luther** : I don’t mean to sound blunt, but you have to learn this. Your dreams sometimes have to come second in the grand scheme of things. You can’t let them dictate everything about you. You can’t teach the lesson ‘follow your dreams’ all the time. You have to learn, sometimes logic comes first.

_ The scene changes to a flashback of what Orsem's friend said. _

**Orsem's Friend** : Maybe you ought to quit being irresponsible and face reality. 

_ The flashbacks end. _

**Orsem** : I calmed myself down and took a look around me, and I realized the truth: In the end, dreams are just that. That's why I figured it was time for me to forget about skating and go back home to become a true warrior. After all, it doesn't matter how hard I try; my dream will never come true.

**Luther** : I don't think that's true at all. In fact, look behind you.

**Orsem** : Look behind me...?

_ Behind him is a crowd of fanatics and people interested in skating. _

**Girl** : Oooh! It's the skater man!

**Man** : Hey, mister! Show us that thing you did where you slide around the ice!

**Woman 1** : I wanna try that!

**Luther** : Looks like there are plenty of people interested in your talent.

**Boy** : Thanks for saving me the other day, mister!

**Orsem** : Ah. You were held captive by the brigands as well, yes?

**Boy** : You were so cool! You were like KA-ZOOM and then you went WHAM and all the bad people were like AAAARRRGGH!

**Woman 2** : Even though we were captured, your sunny attitude helped us through that most dark time.

**Boy** : Hey! I wanna try that, too! Tell me how! C'mon, tell me!

**Orsem** : I'm so moved by your words… 

**Luther** : Oh, and Orsem? Me telling you to be less idealistic wasn't me blaming you for anything. I mean, sure, I want you to face reality, but that's not ALL I was saying. You're forthright to a fault, and if you're not careful, you could end up getting hurt. I just don’t want that to happen.

**Orsem** : I thought you and I were...at odds.

**Luther** : Don’t let that dictate my view of you. I don’t hate you. I’m jealous. Ice skating IS much more complicated and dazzling than dancing. I was just scared you would take my spotlight in the Halidom. At worse, you would take Uldren away from me.

**Orsem** : Huh?

**Luther** : He’s been enamored by you. He wants to learn ice skating. And I could see his attention shift from me to you. It...hurt, to be honest. He’s my closest friend, at this point. But that just convinces me to let you stay even more. It’ll hurt him too much if you leave. And Orsem, you ARE fulfilling your dream, even if slowly. That's why you don't need to rush headlong into things and do it all at once. There are already lots of people around you who are becoming skating fanatics, after all. You see? Take an even closer look.

_ Attention is placed on the group of fanatics. _

**Orsem** : ...I get it now. I was in such a haste to make my dream a reality, that I didn't stop to look at what was already around me. There are so many people interested in learning about my beloved skating...

**Luther** : Orsem, Uldren is not a prince with lots of power and influence like his brothers and sisters. But as your friend, he and I still want to help you make your dream a reality. So, let's do it together. What do you say?

**Orsem** : Aaaah ha ha! I've been such a dope! I just hadn't realized the truth that I'm not alone anymore. And that won't do! I have to tell each and every one of these people about the magic of gliding across the ice! With this many future fanatics gathered, I'm going to need even more blades! Just a moment while I go fetch them. Everyone else, meet me in the courtyard!

_ The scene changes to everyone in the courtyard. _

**Orsem** : Ta-daaah! Let our deep dive into the art of the foot blades begin! First, attach the blades to your shoes and stand on the ground. That's it. Now alternate back and forth with your feet. Ready... go! Left! Right! Left! Right!

**Ranzal** : Guy's explanations have gotten a lot better, yeah?

**Cleo** : Indeed. But they're still full of his trademark vigor.

**Elisanne** : Everyone truly looks to be enjoying themselves.

**Luther** : Woo-hooooooo! This ice skating stuff ain’t that bad, after all!

**Uldren** : Luther! You actually came this time!

**Luther** : Sure did! And the first thing I’m going to do is prove to Orsem I’m still your number one!

**Orsem** : Is that a challenge on ice I hear? You've gotten really good, you two! I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am right now. But next time, it's my turn to help YOU achieve YOUR dreams, Uldren! We'll chase 'em together!

**Uldren** : Thanks, Orsem. I can't wait to see what the future holds for us.

**Luther** : Waaaah!

**Orsem** : ...Oh, he went too fast.

**Luther** : I’m okay! A wall won’t stop me!

_ Romance Story: Skater’s Passion _

**Orsem** : Uldren! Just the one I was looking for!

**Uldren** : Hello, Orsem!

**Orsem** : Oh! You no longer stammer around me?

**Uldren** : Heh...I only do it when I’m with people I barely know. You, however, are a valuable friend.

**Orsem** : I’m flattered! Moreso than I should be, really! Truth be told, I value you as very close to me, as well.

**Uldren** : That makes me very happy! So you said you were seeking me out?

**Orsem** : Yes! I want you and I to make haste to the courtyard! I have something awesome planned for you!

**Uldren** : Oh! Alright, let’s go!

_ Uldren and Orsem go to the courtyard. _

**Uldren** : So, what is it that you want me to see?

**Orsem** : Yes, yes! Just sit right there!

**Uldren** : Oh. If you wish.

_ Orsem begins to skate in the courtyard. While he does, Uldren notices he is making a specific shape. _

**Uldren** : Wh...A heart?!

_ When Orsem is finished, he skates over to Uldren. He suddenly reveals a bouquet of flowers he had been hiding. _

**Orsem** : So, what do you think? You, me, and a bond that transcends friendship?

**Uldren** : O-Orsem, is this...is this a love confession?!

**Orsem** : I think you know the answer to that.

**Uldren** : O-Orsem, I...I don’t know what to say…

**Orsem** : Uldren, you’re one of the first people who ever gave me a chance. If it wasn’t for you, I would never be here, so popular with so many people. You may be shy, but your heart has no bounds! That is why I proudly declare I am in love with you!

**Uldren** : I-I-I...Orsem...To be honest, I’ll...I’ll be honored to call you my love. I just thought I wasn’t worthy.

**Orsem** : Really? If anything, I wouldn’t be worthy! You’re the last Dragalia Sov! And I’m just a sylvan! But thinking about it, I guess neither of us care what the other is. We just care what’s in the heart, right?

**Uldren** : Right.

**Orsem** : Then let it be known that I am the lucky man who was won over the Dragalia Sov’s heart!


	5. A Mother's Wrath, Defensive Event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two exclusive characters, Kirai and Ty, are actually personas of two friends of mine! Kirai is the one who exclusively created the concept of the mother-daughter relationship, and Ty owns Youtube and Twitter channels both called Tyangerine. Go check her out, she does really good art!

_ Exclusive Adventurer: Judgemental Mother, Kirai _

_ Exclusive Dragon: Youthful Mint, Ty _

_ Prologue: Kindness Brings Consequences _

_ The group is hiking up a mountain. _

**Luca** : Come on, guys! Pick up the pace already!

**Ranzal** : Hey, slow down! We ain’t as fast as you, Luca!

**Cleo** : *pant* My legs are about to fall off...We’ve been walking for hours…

**Uldren** : I-If it doesn’t bother you, I can carry you, Cleo.

**Cleo** : I would never ask from such a thing from you, Sov.

**Uldren** : Then...Ranzal?

**Ranzal** : Fine. Get on my back, Cleo.

**Cleo** : Thank you, I guess.

**Luther** : How much farther is the top? Even my energy is about to give out, Luca!

**Elisanne** : And it’s impossible to tell. We’re so high up, we’re walking through clouds...

**Luca** : Hey, I swear, we’re almost there! Then we’ll get the best view in all of the country, maybe even the next one over!

**Ranzal** : Geez, what’s so cool about a mountain this high, anyways? Why is it so important?!

**Uldren** : Apparently, this mountain is heralded in legends as a common birthplace of dragons. D-Due to how high it is, the dragons chose it ideally to stay out of human reach.

**Luther** : As always, your love of books makes you a history nut, Uldren!

**Elisanne** : It’s adorable, when his face lights up when he’s talking about history or anything he’s passionate about.

**Uldren** : U-Uweh?! I apologize for being a distraction!

**Luther** : Hey, we’re almost at the top! The cloud line is breaking through!

**Cleo** : Wait. Does anyone hear that?

**???** : Graaaaaaagh!

**Uldren** : Th-Those sounds like...fiends!

**Luca** : I can hear something else, too!

**???** : Mama! Mama!

**Elisanne** : That sounds like a little girl! What’s a little girl doing on top of a mountain this high?

**Uldren** : W-We need to hurry, or she can get seriously hurt!

_ The scene cuts to a group of fiends at the top of the mountain. _

**Fiends** : Graaaaaagh!

_ A young girl with green horns and a dress is facing the fiends. _

**Ty** : Waaaah!! Mama!!

_ “Youthful Mint _

_ Ty” _

**Ranzal** : Oi, fiends! Try pickin’ on someone yer own size!

_ Ranzal cuts down the fiends. _

**Elisanne** : Are you alright, little girl?

**Ty** : Waaaaaah!! Mamaaaa!

**Luca** : Hey, this girl’s a dragon! She's got horns and a tail!

**Luther** : She’s crying for her mom...But there’s no mama dragon or even a nest in sight.

**Cleo** : Maybe she got lost, somehow. These fiends could have separated her from her mother.

**Ranzal** : Well, we can’t just leave her here. Look!

_ More fiends appear. _

**Fiends** : Graaaaaagh!!

**Elisanne** : More are arriving by the second!

**Uldren** : Wh-What do we do?!

**Cleo** : Should we hold our position here?

**Luca** : No. We could get overrun!

**Luther** : The most ideal thing is heading back to defended territory. So I guess we’re heading back down the mountain!

**Luca** : Man! I wanted you guys to see the view, too!

**Ty** : Waaaaaaah!

**Ranzal** : Hey, come on, kid! Stop cryin’! Yer safe with us!

**Luca** : Hey, kid! We’re friends! And right now, we need you to come with us!

_ Ty attacks Luca. _

**Luca** : Ow! She bit me!

**Uldren** : L-Little dragon, please! We mean no harm!

**Ty** : U...Uweh?

**Cleo** : She’s staring right at you, Sov…

**Ty** : Sov…? Sov!

_ Ty immediately rushes at Uldren. _

**Uldren** : W-Waaaagh! She’s rushing me! She’s going to attack me! She’s...she’s hugging me?

**Luther** : She seems to really like you, and not the rest of us.

**Luca** : Could it be because you are a Dragalia Sov?

**Cleo** : That could very well be it.

**Ranzal** : That’s real cute and all, but we got a dilemma over here!

**Luther** : Right. We need to get out of here!

**Uldren** : O-Of course. Come on, little dragon…

**Ty** : Sov!

_ Transition to later in the same place. A woman in red walks up. _

**???** : Ty? Ty, where did you go?

_ Judgemental Mother _

_ Kirai _

**Fiends** : Graaaaagh!

**Kirai** : What?! Those things have come to the mountain, as well! I thought we would be safe, here!

_ Kirai destroys all of the fiends. _

**Kirai** : These horrid things must have scared her off...She could be anywhere here, now!

**Harle** : I do believe the fiends are not the only reason, milady.

_ Harle appears. _

**Kirai** : Who are you?

**Harle** : You may call me Harle. I was directed here by my higher-ups to hunt for a merry band of criminals. They were spotted going up this mountain, and I took chase. That is when I noticed them beginning to head back down with a dragon girl in tow.

**Kirai** : Kidnappers…!

**Harle** : I am afraid so, milady. Oh, if only I was here in time to save that poor girl! No doubt they will force that poor dragon into a pact!

**Kirai** : I...I worked so hard to keep her from mankind...was it all in vain?

**Harle** : It may not be too late, milady. If you and I could work together, we could save your child before she is lost to the dark side of this land.

**Kirai** : I rather hate working with men...But if we must, to save my child.

**Harle** : How wonderful! Thought I must warn you: the only reason they were able to obtain your child is because they have a dragon charmer in their ranks. He is most certainly wanted. I would like to deal with him personally. Once we remove him, your child should come running back to you.

**Kirai** : Are you sure?

**Harle** : I swear on it.

**Kirai** : ...Just wait for me, Ty. I’ll come for you.

_ Episode 1: Few Words, Many Emotions _

**Ty** : Sov! Sov!

**Uldren** : She seems to be adjusting very well to the situation…

**Ranzal** : She’s turnin’ out to be quite the resilient pup! I can respect that.

**Luther** : And she still doesn’t like anyone but Uldren…

**Ty** : Gao~!

**Luca** : She doesn’t have that much to say, either.

**Uldren** : H-Has anyone found a trace of the mother yet?

**Cleo** : Not a clue. No claw marks or footprints. It’s even harder because we’re not entirely sure what type of dragon we’re looking for.

**Uldren** : E-Excuse me? What kind of dragon are you?

**Ty** : Gao~!

**Uldren** : You are...A gao dragon?

**Elisanne** : She seems to not know words as well as we would hope. This makes communication rather tricky.

**Uldren** : Let me try...I am...a Dragalia Sov. You are…?

**Ty** : Ty!

**Luther** : You think Ty might be her name?

**Ranzal** : It’s probably not what her subspecies of dragon is called.

**Cleo** : Well, at least we can call her something other than ‘little girl’.

**Ty** : Waaaaaah!!

**Luca** : Bwah?! She’s suddenly crying again!

**Luther** : C-Can you do something, Uldren?!

**Uldren** : Ah! Ty! Did you hurt yourself! Do you not feel well?

**Ty** : Waaaaah!

_ A distance away, Kirai is alerted. _

**Kirai** : There are they! They’ve somehow made my child cry! When I get my hands on them, I’ll-Huh?

_ Back with the group, Luther is rummaging. _

**Luther** : Ah-hah! Here we go!

**Elisanne** : A bag of fruit? How will that help?

**Luther** : Maybe she’s just hungry! Hey, Ty? Do you need something to eat?

**Ty** : Waaaa-Uh?

**Cleo** : She changed her mood the moment Luther pulled out the bag…

**Ty** : Mint?

**Luther** : Hm? Yea, I have some mint leaves in my other bag-Waah!

_ Ty quickly grabs both bags. _

**Luther** : Do you REALLY need both…?

**Uldren** : Ah ha ha! Not only was she hungry, she also seems to like mint a lot.

**Luther** : Woah! She eats faster than Ranzal!

**Ranzal** : Well, that’s certainly impressive for such a small dragon!

**Elisanne** : Is it even healthy to eat straight up mint leaves?

**Cleo** : Actually, yes. Mint leaves are even considered a snack to some people.

**Luther** : Including me! I actually like to coat them with sugar, then dry them up. They’re called candied mint leaves. It’s quite good!

**Cleo** : Really? I’ve never heard of it.

**Luther** : I can give you the recipe if you desire!

**Ranzal** : Heck yea! I’ll love to see if you could actually make mint leaves better!

**Ty** : Gaooo~!

**Elisanne** : She certainly seems happier. Now, let’s keep looking for her mother.

_ Back to Kirai, she seems surprised. _

**Kirai** : They’re looking for me? But didn’t they kidnap her…? Perhaps I shall watch them for a longer period of time.

_ Episode 2: Halfway There _

**Elisanne** : Hm...The air’s getting thicker once more.

**Luca** : We should be about halfway to the bottom, then.

**Ty** : *yawn*

**Luther** : Ah...Someone’s getting sleepy over there! Tired from emptying all of my rations, aren’tcha, Ty?

**Ty** : Gao!

**Uldren** : It is getting dark. Do you think we should set up camp here?

**Elisanne** : Gladly. I’m sure many of us require rest.

**Uldren** : A-Alright then. Perhaps this will even allow the mother to arrive sooner…

_ Transition to a camp at night. Kirai arrives. _

**Kirai** : Psst! Ty!

**Ty** : Uweh? Ah! Mama!

**Kirai** : Shh! Not so loud! You’ll wake up your kidnappers! Come on. We’re leaving.

**Ty** : …

**Kirai** : Well? Come on.

**Ty** : Sov?

**Kirai** : Sov? You mean...Dragalia Sov? What are you talking about? All of them are dead.

**Ty** : Sov!

**Kirai** : Hey! Stop pulling me! You could wake up-! H-Huh?!

**Ty** : Sov!

**Kirai** : ...He has the exact blue skin and facial markings of a Dragalia Sov. But...how is it possible? Who is this man? Oh. That’s what the man said by a dragon charmer.

**Ty** : Uweh?

**Kirai** : Nothing. But we still have to leave, immediately, before they wake up.

**Ty** : Hmph!

**Kirai** : … You’re not budging, are you?

**Ty** : …

**Kirai** : Okay. Fine. I’ll watch from a distance. If anything happens to you, then we are leaving. Do you understand, young lady?

**Ty** : Gao!

**Kirai** : Ugh…

_ Kirai leaves. It transitions to show Harle had been watching. _

**Harle** : … Oh, this will certainly be interesting.

_ Episode 3: Distrust of Mankind _

**Elisanne** : Good morning, Ty. Did you sleep well?

**Ty** : …

**Ranzal** : What’s with the long face, there?

**Ty** : Mama…

**Cleo** : She still misses her mother, it seems. And she didn’t even arrive last night, like we hoped.

**Luca** : Yea...I would’ve actually been happy to be woken up by a dragon.

**Elisanne** : How go the fiends?

**Ranzal** : Bad. Me and Uldren got twenty altogether in the last few minutes.

**Elisanne** : Then we have to move out, and get off this mountain before we’re pinned down.

**Uldren** : B-But...What will we do with Ty?

**Elisanne** : I...I actually don’t know.

**Luca** : Yea, we definitely can’t ditch her. But at the same time, we can’t bring her to the Halidom, or her mother might think the wrong idea.

**Cleo** : Do you think the mother may possibly be…?

**Ty** : Waaaaaaah!!

**Luca** : Oh, that certainly set her off.

**Luther** : Ty, it’s okay! Your mother’s fine! Probably!

_ Ty attacks Luther. _

**Luther** : Ow! Why do you hate us so much?

**Elisanne** : Yea...That begs the question. She hates humans and sylvans so much, and only calms down with Sov. Why is that?

**Cleo** : Well, she was certainly in one of the most unreachable places for a reason. Perhaps her mother was attempting to hide her from humans?

**Elisanne** : Seeing the war we are in now, it’s not hard to blame her at all. And the poor dragons are caught in the center of it…

**Uldren** : Um...Ty? Is that why your mother brought you to this mountain? To hide you?

**Ty** : M...Mm-hmm.

**Luca** : Poor thing. Then she obviously didn’t know what to do when her mother vanished, and those fiends showed up.

**Uldren** : Listen, now. Until we find your mother, you can always come to us for protection. Does that sound okay to you?

**Ty** : *sniff* *sniff* Gao…

**Uldren** : Do you wish to...hug?

**Ty** : Gao~!

**Uldren** : Eep-!

_ Ty now has Uldren in a tight hug. _

**Uldren** : Ow...she hugs tight…

**Elisanne** : Curse this! Why does it have to be so adorable?

**Cleo** : It is rather cute.

**Luther** : Aw! Now she’s on his back!

**Ty** : Gao~!

**Uldren** : ...Hey, she’s...surprisingly light.

**Ranzal** : I guess that’s code for “I’ll be carrying her now”.

**Uldren** : Hmp...Maybe.

**Luca** : Well, let’s go! We aren’t too far, now!

_ Episode 4: Betrayals and Ashes _

**Luther** : Hey, guys! We made it!

**Elisanne** : Finally! Straight ground instead of an incline and rocky cliffs!

**Ty** : Gao!

**Cleo** : It seems Ty is picking up on our happiness.

_ Harle appears. _

**Harle** : However, I regret to inform you that this is as far as you all will go.

**Uldren** : H-Harle?!

_ Imperial soldiers appear. _

**Ranzal** : And company! It’s an ambush!

**Luther** : Oh, no! We’re surrounded!

**Harle** : We don’t require much from you. We merely want the Dragalia Sov and the dragon you have kidnapped!

**Elisanne** : Kidnapped?!

**Luca** : Well, when you view it a certain way…

**Uldren** : Y-You brought the fiends here, didn’t you? To kidnap or even kill Ty!

**Cleo** : What’s happened to the mother?!

**Harle** : She’s perfectly okay! She’s been worrying her poor head off about her sweet child! So, if you and the dragon would just come over…

_ Kirai appears. _

**Kirai** : That won’t be necessary.

**Ty** : Mama!

**Elisanne** : You’re the mother of this dragon?

**Kirai** : Sort of.

**Harle** : Ah, Kirai! You have arrived just in time! I’ll now be able to return your daughter safely to you, and that will be the end of our alliance!

**Kirai** : You wouldn’t have held up your bargain, wouldn’t you?

**Harle** : Hm? What makes you say that?

**Kirai** : Ty is short for a Tyangerine dragon. A type of dragon that bleeds green, and can harness the power of biology. Such a rare specimen, you wouldn’t give up.

**Harle** : Ha ha! You are wise indeed! Very well! Then I believe our deal is off! Men! Seize the Dragalia Sov and the dragon, and kill the rest!

**Kirai** : Not if I will say anything about it! Hyah!

_ Kirai cuts down the soldiers. _

**Imperial Soldier** : Gyaaaagh!

**Kirai** : Everyone, quick! Follow me!

_ The group escapes, following Kirai. _

**Harle** : Ah, who cares if I win or lose, at this point? The game is too fun to give up now! After them!

_ Episode 5: What Good Is Humanity? _

_ The group stands in the woods, having been told Kirai’s side of the story. _

**Luca** : ...So you made a deal with Harle.

**Kirai** : Only about the safe return of Ty. But I guess he wasn’t going to honor even that.

**Ty** : Gao~!

**Kirai** : I was to spy on you and report where exactly where you were on the mountain at all times. But as I watched, I realized you acted less like kidnappers. You acted like the kind of caretaker I used to be towards her.

**Uldren** : ...K-Kirai, right? W-Well...Why exactly...do you have s-such a rare dragon?

**Kirai** : Why are you stammering so much?

**Luther** : He gets really nervous around new people. Past events.

**Kirai** : Well, to answer your question...I found Ty a few years ago. Her parents had just been poached by hunters, leaving a whole clutch of their eggs. While most were taken, I managed to steal one. That one hatched into Ty here.

**Ty** : Gao~!

**Elisanne** : How awful…

**Kirai** : You are the first person I met who’s ever said that.

**Elisanne** : What?

**Kirai** : Why are you surprised? Humanity as a whole is filled with vermin and backstabbers. Even love is just empty words waiting to be destroyed, especially from men.

**Luca** : Hey!

**Uldren** : N-Not all of humanity...is bad, Kirai.

**Kirai** : How about you tell that to your people in the Reef, slaughtered and burnt away three hundred years ago?

**Uldren** : Nngh…!

**Kirai** : Speak to the hundreds of dragons poached, killed, and auctioned off annually! Talk to the women who have had their lives and dreams destroyed by horrible, indecent men!

**Uldren** : I-I-I-!

**Elisanne** : That’s enough. We get the point. Let’s put this aside for now. We must flee before Harle finds us.

**Kirai** : You cowards can. I will have to take down his army myself, then.

**Ranzal** : What?! Yer insane!

**Kirai** : I’ve allowed myself to be lied to once more! I’ll kill that man myself!

_ Kirai leaves. _

**Cleo** : We can’t let her do this alone.

**Luca** : Yea. If she dies, who will look after Ty?

**Ty** : Gao...Sov?

**Uldren** : H-Huh?

**Ty** : ...Tears?

**Elisanne** : She’s right! Sov, you’re...you’re crying.

**Uldren** : ……

**Luther** : Uldren?

**Uldren** : I-I can’t her go alone. We have to fight with her.

**Ranzal** : Ya read my mind, Uldren.

**Luther** : We’ve got experience fighting Harle’s goons! We’ll just get some more, like practicing over and over again!

**Uldren** : Th-Then let’s go help her!

_ Epilogue: Woman of Flames _

**Uldren** : Hraaaaah!

_ Uldren cuts down an imperial soldier. _

**Imperial** **Soldier**: Grk!

_ The soldier falls down. _

**Kirai** : *huff* *huff* That would be the last of them.

_ Ty enters. _

**Ty** : Mama! Mama!

**Kirai** : Ty, no! It’s dangerous!

_ Harle suddenly grabs Ty. _

**Harle** : Well, it’s a fortune to see you again!

**Ty** : Waaaaaah!!

**Kirai** : No!

**Harle** : I’ll be making off with the dragon. Until next time, Dragalia Sov!

_ Harle begins to leave. _

**Ranzal** : He’s gettin’ away!

**Uldren** : Not on my watch! Haaaaaaaah!

_ Uldren transforms into Midgardsormr, who proceeds to move at Harle and block his way. _

**Harle** : Ah, it seems I don’t really have a choice, eh? You can have the Tyangerine dragon back.

_ Ty leaves from Harle’s side as soon as he lets her go. _

**Harle** : Remember, Dragalia Sov. Our business is not over.

**Uldren** : And it doesn’t involve the innocent.

_ Harle leaves. _

**Kirai** : You...You transformed into a dragon?

**Luther** : Sure did! Uldren here has a bonafide pact with a dragon!

**Kirai** : And you...saved Ty.

**Uldren** : Of...Of course I did. I can’t let Harle...kidnap her.

**Kirai** : …

**Uldren** : D-Did I say something wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?

**Kirai** : Promise me something, Uldren. Do not change. Ever.

**Uldren** : H-Huh?

**Kirai** : Humanity as a whole has wronged me. It has destroyed my life and Ty’s over and over. But you...you are not like humanity. And neither are your friends. No. You are...kind. Always stay like you are. Mere acts of generosity and selflessness may mean something much deeper to somebody.

**Uldren** : I...I promise you, Kirai.

**Ty** : Sov! Sov...Love...Sov! Love Sov!

**Elisanne** : D’awww!

**Uldren** : E...Eeeh…!

**Luther** : Aw, you’re blushing!

**Kirai** : Oh. The Dragalia Sov blush purple. How interesting.

**Uldren** : Waaaaah! S-Stop staaariiiing! It’s embarrassing!


	6. Luca's Adventurer Stories

_ Luca Adventurer Stories _

_ Episode 1: How to Enjoy Life _

**Luca** : Ha ha! AAAAH HA HA HA HA HA!   
  
**Sarisse** : So does this count as eating humble pie, or is it more of a “just desserts” thing?   
  
**Cleo** : You should also consider your role in this, Uldren.   
  
**Uldren** : Y-Y-Yes, ma'am! So, so sorry, ma'am! It was just some innocent fun, ma'am! I will never do it again, ma’am!

**Cleo** : *sigh* It’s so hard to scold you when you are so fragile...   
  
_ Earlier that day, Uldren had approached Luca. _   
  
**Uldren** : H-H-Hey...Luca? I'm not...familiar with sylvan customs. How do your people live...day-to-day?   
  
**Luca** : Curious about life in the forest, eh? Well, much of it centers around being self-sufficient-hunting and gathering and so forth.   
  
**Uldren** : Which is why...y-you’re so good with a bow, right? Is that...fun?   
  
**Luca** : Fun, eh? Well to show you, perhaps the two of us should forage for tonight's dinner. You're a sharp guy-I'm sure you'll pick up the basics in no time. To the woods!

**Uldren** : Wh-Huh?! Luca, can you...whoaaaa!

_ Later on, Uldren and Luca have collected a bountiful harvest. _   
  
**Uldren** : ...I can't believe how much we've found in...so short a time. Fruit, fish, birds...w-we have everything we need for...for a feast!   
  
**Luca** : The key is knowing where things are likely to be found, and then how to secure them. Luckily for you, I happen to be an expert on both counts.   
  


**Uldren** : Ah...I see. D-Do you mind if I have...um, a few berries?

**Luca** : Oh, sure! Don’t mind at-Wait, NO! Not those!

_ Luca hits Uldren. _

**Uldren** : A-Agh! Wh-Why did you...knock then o-out of my hand?!

**Luca** : I didn’t mean to startle you, but...Do you have any idea what you were just about to eat?

**Uldren** : N-Not really...Berries?   
  
**Luca** : Technically, but no. What you have there is a handful of chuckleberries. Technically poisonous, but not especially harmful. If you happen to consume one, you'll spend the next hour in a hysterical laughing fit. ...Which is perfect! We'll bake some in a pie tonight, then sit back and watch the fun!   
  
**Uldren** : Th-That...doesn't sound like a nice thing to do...   
  


**Luca** : You're right-it sounds like the BEST thing to do! Rule one of pranks: if it's funny, do it. That's the sylvan way!   
  
**Uldren** : I-It is?   
  
**Luca** : Well, to be fair, it's not so much the sylvan way as it is mine. When I fight, I fight with all that I have-and when I prank, I prank with equal fury. Such is the way of Luca!   
  


**Uldren** : I...I don’t...know...but maybe...I-I can try?   
  
**Luca** : Come learn at the feet of the master, young grasshopper. This is going to be great!

_ Later on, everybody is eating the prepared food Luca and Uldren gathered. _   
  
**Luca** : ...You have to try the Luca Special pie. It's chock-full of the forest's goodness!   
  
**Ranzal** : Damn! That looks tasty!   
  
**Luca** : Psst! Poker face, Uldren. Act casual…    
  
**Uldren** : I-I feel awful doing this...   
  
**Cleo** : It smells delicious. Let's have a tas—   
  
**Sarisse** : Not just yet! ...Luca, did you sample your creation before giving it to us?   
  
**Luca** : Er... Didn't need to. I know it's great.   
  


**Sarisse** : Oh, come on! You can't know that for sure! ...Unless there's some reason you don't WAAANT to try it?   
  
**Luca** : What reason, there's no reason, who said anything at all about a reason?! ...F-fine, then! If you're so suspicious, I'll just... *chomp* *horf* *nom* *gulp* There, see? It's deliciou... Deli... Hee. Eee hee hee... Ha ha! Ahh ha ha ha! Ahhh ha ha ha ha! AHHH HA HA HA HA HA HA! AHHHHHHHH HA HA HAAA HA HAAAAA!   
  


**Sarisse** : I knew it. He laced the pie. Never trust any baked goods that come from this guy, people!   
  
**Uldren** : Uwaaah?! Are you okay, Luca?! Th-This is all my faaaault! I should have stopped youuu!   
  
**Cleo** : You knew about this? Really, Uldren. This is beyond the pale.   
  
**Luca** : Hey, go easy on him! We're both really sorreeeee hee hee ha ha! Ahhh ha ha ha ha! We're really sor... Eee hee hee hee! W-we won't do it ag... Ahh ha ha ha! P-please, you have to belie...EEE HEE HEE AHHH HA HA HA HA HA!   
  
**Sarisse** : If you think I'm buying that load of bull, there MUST be something in the pie.

_ Episode 2: Sylvans and the World _

**Luca** : Ho, Uldren. Sorry to rope you into running errands for the village.   
  
**Uldren** : I-I'm happy to do it. Besides...it's a good opportunity to learn more about the sylvans.   
  
**Luca** : We just need to deliver these herbs from the village to the apothecary up ahead.Once we're done, we can wander the town and have a bit of fun.   
  


**Uldren** : So...your people do have contact with folks outside the forest, th-then.   
  
**Luca** : Of course. For example, we trade surplus items for coin we can use to buy things we can't get in the forest. Our village would manage just fine without it, but it IS convenient. Ah. This is the place.   
  


**Sylvan Man** : Hello, Luca. I appreciate you coming out here.   
  
**Luca** : You didn't have to wait for me.   
  
**Uldren** : H-Huh? I-I didn't realize there were sylvans living...outside the forest as well.   
  
**Luca** : Most still spend their whole lives in the woods, but recent years have seen some head out into the world to find work. We're skilled herbalists, and we tend to be better at manipulating mana than other races as well. So some sylvans have found employment as doctors and mages and the like.   
  
**Sylvan Man** : Much of what sylvans take for common knowledge about medicinal herbs is news to human ears. I'd like to apply what I know to help advance the state of medicine in Grastaea.   
  
**Luca** : I think that's a fine idea. Which is why I brought you a little souvenir from the village. Enjoy.   
  
**Sylvan Man** : Potiongrass?! B-but it is forbidden to take this out of the village, Luca!   
  
**Luca** : One of many musty old rules that I diligently ignore. And more of us should do the same. It's a waste to let perfectly good medicine sit unused in the village. You're doing research into a number of supposedly untreatable diseases, yes? Which means you need this.   
  
**Sylvan Man** : But if they find out what you've done, you'll be punished.   
  
**Luca** : It wouldn't be the first time, nor the last. After a lifetime of mischief, I'm not afraid of another lecture from an elder. They are woefully out of touch. More and more of us are leaving the village, and we need to start bringing more of the outside world back. That benefits both sides, don't you think? Now stop grousing and take it already.   
  
**Sylvan Man** : I... Thank you.   
  
**Uldren** : You've...actually given this some serious thought, Luca.

  
**Luca** : Tch! Rude. What's so surprising about it? I'm a serious fellow. A thinker, if you will. I'm always trying to find ways to make life better—for sylvans and everyone else. So, um... Do you have that item I asked you about?   
  
**Sylvan Man** : The chuckleberry smoke bomb? Yes, and it is most effective. My abs still hurt from laughing. ...Here you are.   
  
**Uldren** : W-Wait...Do you have a DOCTOR...inventing pranking tools for you? Also, d-didn't you JUST get in trouble for this...the other day?   
  
**Luca** : Which is why they'll never expect it now! ...So you're in, yes?   
  
**Uldren** :...Pass.   
  
**Luca** : Aww, afraid of getting in trouble? You'll never enjoy life like that. Sometimes you have to let the pranking impulse take you where it may!   
  


_ Sarisse arrives. _

  
**Sarisse** : And just WHERE is this impulse taking you now, Luca?   
  
**Luca** : S-Sarisse?! How did... Er... Wh-what brings you here?   
  
**Sarisse** : An errand for Cleo. Now then, what ARE you holding? I'm veeery curious.   
  
**Luca** : Oh, uh, this? This is...it's...nothing...   
  
**Sarisse** : Can't hear you there, buddy! That's not like you at all. You're always so bold and direct—I respect that about you!   
  
**Luca** : Really? Then check THIS ou-Wait, no, hold up! ...Whew! Almost spoiled the whole plan there.   
  
**Sarisse** : I thought you were supposed to let the impulse take you or whatever? I admire that about you, remember? The way you dash off on adventures is EVER so impressive. Come ooon. You know you want to show me what you have… I'm sooo ready to be impressed, Luca. Pleeease?   
  
**Luca** : Aww...gosh, Sarisse. I guess I have no choice! So...here.   
  
**Sarisse** : ...This is a smoke bomb. ...A CHUCKLEBERRY smoke bomb. Right. So you clearly learned NOTHING from the last time. When are you going to grow up, you big idiot?! HAAAH!   
  


_ Sarisse punches Luca. _

  
**Luca** : Grrnghf! I-I give up! I was wrong! M-mercy!   
  
_ Luca collapses. _

  
**Uldren** : Luca?! Are you all right?! ...He's out cold!

_ Episode 3: A Brother’s Worries _

**Luca** : Say, do you have a minute? I could use some advice.   
  
**Uldren** : Uh? O-Of course, Luca. What's on your mind?   
  
**Luca** : Sarisse has been acting strangely of late. She's been conditioning her ears with a trendy, high-end herbal oil.   
  
**Uldren** : Hmm. I'm afraid ear conditioning is a bit...outside my wheelhouse. B-But I don't think there's anything wrong with people making themselves look nice! Besides, I-I like some makeup, every now and then.   
  
**Luca** : It is if it's Sarisse! She's never cared one whit for fashion. And that's not the only thing that's odd. She's started going into town a lot more. ...Alone. And when I ask what she's been up to, she always changes the subject. This is strange, right?   
  
**Uldren** : Perhaps you're being a bit...overprotective.   
  
**Luca** : *sigh* I'm overthinking things. I get it. But she's my little sister, so I can't help but worry.   
  
**Uldren** : That I understand, Luca.   
  
**Luca** : I knew you would. That's why I wanted your help. Now then, here's the plan…

_ Transition to Sarisse walking through town. _   
  
**Sarisse** : La da dee ta dum…

_ A bit away, Uldren and Luca are hiding in a bush. _   
  
**Uldren** : E-Easy, Luca. If you stick your head out too far...she'll see us.   
  
**Luca** : She's certainly in a fine mood. ...What's this? She's meeting a guy at the cosmetics store?   
  
**Sylvan Man** : Ah, Sarisse. You're here early.   
  
**Sarisse** : I just couldn't wait! So I was thinking that today maybe we could, um...   
  
**Sylvan Man** : I'm way ahead of you. Now close your eyes and pucker up.   
  
**Sarisse** : Right here? In full view of everyone? Oh, how embarrassing… But all right. Just be gentle.

  
**Luca** : What is she doing? What are THEY doing?! If she locks lips with a strange man, I'll march right in there and-

  
**Uldren** : W-Waaah! Easy, Luca! She's not the type to just...randomly walk up and kiss some stranger! M-Maybe they're dating?   
  


**Luca** : That does NOT make me feel better! But if she's finally grown up, I suppose I have to accept it. She's her own woman, and I should be happy she's happy. ...What's that look for? I'm not crying. It's just humid. There's dust everywhere. Someone is chopping onions. *sniff* It's the end of an era.   
  
**Uldren** : It'll be alright, Luca. We'll...make a feast of it tonight. Y-You can drown your sorrows in good food and drink.   
  
**Sarisse** : Hey, am I invited? Follow-up question: Why are you chuckleheads hiding here?   
  
**Luca** : GYA!   
  


**Uldren** : WAAAAAAAAAAHH!!

  
**Sarisse** : I noticed you a loooong ways back. You're not terribly subtle. So then! What brings you here?   
  
**Uldren** : He...was worried about you, Sarisse. So we, uh...sort of followed you?   
  
**Luca** : *sob* Sariiiiisse! Run to him, Sister! If he is the one, then run to him and never look back! I will find my happiness in your own!   
  
**Sarisse** : Did you eat some strange berries again? That guy's the shop owner. I shop there.   
  
**Uldre** : And...that's all?   
  
**Sylvan Man** : Sarisse has been helping me try out some new products. Today I wanted her opinion on lip gloss.   
  
**Luca** : ...Lip gloss? Oh. OOOH! THAT'S what it was! But then why all the secrecy?   
  
**Sarisse** : We both know you'd tease me if I told you I was trying on makeup.

**Luca** : I suppose you're not wrong. ...Heh. Ha ha ha ha!   
  
**Sarisse** : Besides, my standards for boyfriend material are astronomical. Not like I've got time to date anyway, considering that cleaning up after my brother's messes is a full-time job.   
  
**Luca** : You would rather spend time with me? How sweet.   
  
**Sarisse** : That's not what I meant and you know it! HAAAH!   
  


_ Sarisse hits Luca. _

  
**Luca** : Hrngf?! Ow! Why'd you hit me?   
  
**Sarisse** : For good measure.   
  
**Uldren** : You all right, Luca? Well...at least now y-you don't have to worry about her anymore.

_ Episode 4: A Unique Solution _

**Ranzal** : Rrgh... Where IS that fiend hiding?!

**Uldren** : I-I can't make anything out in this darkness.

**Ranzal** : So we got ourselves a little game'a hide-and-seek. In the middle of the forest. At night. Well, ain't that loverly. Wish it would call out “Olly olly oxen free!” or somethin' so we could find it already.

**Luca** : Call out, eh...? Yes, that might work...

**Ranzal** : Why ya standin' there mumblin' like a crazy person, Luca? We got a fiend to find! 

_ Ranzal sees the fiend. _

Ah, hell! There it is! Quiet, everybody!

**Uldren** : I-It doesn't seem to have noticed us...All right. We attack on my signal. Ready...and...NOW!

**Together** : AAAH!

_ They all attack, miss, and the fiend flees. _

**Ranzal** : Dammit! Missed!

**Uldren** : I-It's on the run!

**Luca** : Hold your breath, both of you! ...Have a taste of this smoke bomb, fiend!

_ Luca throws a smoke bomb. _

**Ranzal** : The heck was the point of THAT?! It didn't do anything, and now it got away!

**Uldren** : Well, it knows it's being hunted now, so...I doubt we'll see it again. We failed...I-I never should have come and rubbed bad luck on you both...

**Luca** : Don't worry. It's about to tell us exactly where it is.

**Fiend** : Gyah hah hah ha heh heh!

**Ranzal** : That almost sounds like... Wait, is that thing LAUGHIN'?!

**Uldren** : The chuckleberry smoke bomb!

**Luca** : He'll be laughing for the next hour, at least.

**Ranzal** : And we just follow the sound!

**Uldren** : I-I'm curious: Why did you bring that all the way out here?

**Luca** : One never knows when the perfect opportunity for a prank will arise.

**Uldren** : Wow! That's dedication!

**Luca** : Anyway, that should put an end to the hide-and-seek. Let's finish this.

_ After killing the fiend, they return to the village it was hounding. _

**Villager** : Thank you so much for ridding the village of that fiend!

**Ranzal** : Yeah, it was a little dicey for a while… But Luca was the man of the hour, hands down.

**Luca** : You are too kind. I just happened to have the right tool for the job.

**Uldren** : A-A tool that you originally designed. The credit is...entirely yours on this one.

**Luca** : Perhaps the idea for a smoke bomb was mine, but sylvans have known about chuckleberries for ages.

**Ranzal** : Yeah, but you put the knowledge to use. Takes smarts to apply that stuff! Ya did good, Luca. Be proud!

**Luca** : Do you really think so?

**Uldren** : I-I certainly do. You're quick-witted, and...you have a way of thinking outside the box. Honestly, y-you're a deeper thinker than some might assume. That smoke bomb was a...combination of both of those things. You helped this village in a way no one else could.

**Luca** : I think this is the first time one of my pranks has earned me praise. But I'm glad to do what only I could!

_ Episode 5: Bridge Building _

**Ranzal** : HRRRRNGH! H-hurts...so bad...

**Luca** : Stomach troubles?

**Ranzal** : Y-yeah... Ate way too much. Now I... I'm... HNNNNNRGH!

**Luca** : You want a pickled lumberry for that.

**Ranzal** : Where the hell do I get tha— NNNNNRGH!

**Luca** : I have a few on me. Any sylvan would. Hold out your hand.

**Ranzal** : Th-thanks, mannnNNNNNNRGH!

_ Later on, Ranzal is perfectly happy. Elisanne arrives. _

**Elisanne** : I just saw Ranzal with a look of transcendent bliss on his face. Do you know what that is about?

**Luca** : Oh, I merely put him out of his misery. Did you need me for something?

**Elisanne** : I do, actually. I spied a curious weapon in your village earlier and wanted to inquire about it.

**Luca** : If it was in our village and not a bow, it must be a polearm. The sylvans have an entire fighting style that uses it.

**Elisanne** : Truly? I would love to see a demonstration, if you would. I'm certain I could learn something helpful from it.

_ Later on, Uldren walks up. _

**Uldren** : Oh, good. I was looking for you, Luca.

**Luca** : You as well, Uldren? 

**Uldren** : H-Huh? I’m sorry to bother you, then!

**Luca** : No, it’s nothing! What do you need?

**Uldren** : U-Um... I was hoping to borrow some of your sylvan foraging expertise. I'd like you to teach the others about the helpful herbs and foods that can be found in the forest. I-It will help us treat the wounded and keep the larder stocked.

**Luca** : I'll plan a field trip at once. Everyone can have a hands-on lesson.

**Uldren** : Thank you. That would be great.

**Luca** : Say, Uldren? I've been thinking...

**Uldren** : Eh?

**Luca** : There's a lot of common sylvan knowledge I took for granted back in the village. But it's not so common everywhere else. It took traveling around with you and meeting all sorts of people for me to understand that. And if it's been useful to you, perhaps it could help everyone if it were common knowledge all across Grastaea. I think that could do tremendous good. Additionally, there are many aspects of the outside world that sylvans know very little about. But they could make life in the forest so much better. So I wanted to ask you a favor… Might I stay on with you? I want to continue traveling all over the continent. I can share what I know, and learn a great deal besides. I want to be the bridge that connects the forest and the world outside. And I think I'm uniquely poised to do it because I'm with you.

**Uldren** : I think that's a fine idea, Luca. I would be honored to help, though...Though I’m useless compared to other people in terms of skills.

**Luca** : Thank you, Uldren. And why it may be true that you aren’t a shining example of a warrior, you serve a huge boost in morale and hope here. As the last Dragalia Sov and bearer of dragon pacts, you’re an important aspect to this war. Is it odd that I think of you almost as a brother? Not much resemblance, I know. ...Especially in the ears, heh.

**Uldren** : A-A brother? That means...that you think of yourself as higher than me, right?

**Luca** : Don’t tell me your jerk family ruined the meaning for you. No. It means that you are someone I cherish, not scorn. But if you don’t like the word brother, I’ll just stick to family.

**Uldren** : N-No! Brother is...brother is okay.

**Luca** : Well, whatever you want me to call it, I think we make for an amazing team. I look forward to many more adventures at your side! We'll fight together, feast together, and keep others laughing with our razor wit! ...AND this smoke bomb! Aaa ha ha ha!

**Uldren** : It would be a shame to have our adventures cut short because Sarisse put you in a body cast. And...besides...

**Luca** : Yes?

**Uldren** : Well...I feel like the two of us won't lack for laughs in the times to come. So no smoke bombs required.


	7. Zardin's Adventurer Stories

_ Zardin Adventurer Stories _

_ Episode 1: Ultimate Beauty _

_ The group is out shopping for the day. _

**Uldren** : Is that everything? I think we've bought all we need.   
  
**Ranzal** : Plus this small mountain'a groceries! This much should serve everybody for a week. ...Or me for tonight.   
  
**Cleo** : Watching you carry all that is making me nervous. It's piled so high, you can't even see where you're walking.   
  
**Ranzal** : Bwa ha ha! Don't worry about me-I got these streets memorized back to front. I could get home with my eyes cl-

_ Ranzal runs into someone. _   
  
**Zardin** : Oof?!   
  
**Cleo** : You were saying? I'm terribly sorry, sir. Are you all right? I'll see this walking bicep is disciplined.   
  
**Zardin** : It will take more than a mere apology to right this wrong, my good woman! Just look what you've done to me!

**Uldren** : Uwah?! A-A-Are you hurt?!   
  
**Ranzal** : Ah geez, I'm really sorry, buddy. You break somethin'?! I'll call ya a—   
  
**Zardin** : This is far worse than breaking a silly bone. Look what you've done to my HAIR!   
  
**Uldren** : ...Your...   
  
**Cleo** : ...Hair?   
  
**Zardin** : Yes, my hair. The radiant locks located directly above my perfect face? My bangs—which frame said perfection— are COMPLETELY out of place!   
  
**Uldren** : Er, s-sorry. You...i-injured your...bangs?   
  
**Zardin** : Just look at my reflection! My perfectly sculpted hair is utterly... Oh. Oh, MY. Even with tousled hair, I look absolutely stunning! It just needs a little... There we are! Back to beautiful, just as I was before THE INCIDENT. Even more beautiful, in fact! Dear me. In fixing my hair, I've gone and ascended to a higher plane of beauty. Ahh, it's too striking! My reflection is dangerously stunning!   
  
**Cleo** : I don't see a difference.   
  


**Ranzal**: Uh...buddy? Seems like you're okay there, so we're gonna go ahead and take off.  
  
**Zardin**: Halt, cretin! You disheveled my hair! That's a capital offense, and I demand satisfaction this instant!  
  
**Ranzal**: Wait, ya mean a duel? ...With ME?! Buddy, yer nuts!  
  
**Cleo**: Someone's being unreasonable, and it ISN'T Ranzal. How very novel.  
  
**Zardin**: I will brook no debate on the subject. Have at you!

_ Zardin initially moves to attack Ranzal, then stops. _   
  
**Zardin** : ...Ahh! That was close. The wind nearly knocked my hair back out of place.   
  
**Ranzal** : Hey, Uldren? Mind if I end this so we can get goin'?   
  


**Uldren** : I-I think that may be...for the best.   
  
**Ranzal** : Right. Think fast, pal!

_ Ranzal hits Zardin. _   
  
**Zardin** : WAUGH?!   
  


**Ranzal** : I'm gonna call that a victory. Take care now, yeah?   
  
**Zardin** : MY HAIR! You've ruined it again-AND you put M-M-MUD on my perfect face! Get back here this instant, you cur! I shall hound you to the ends of the earth until I receive suitable satisfaction! Come baaack!

_ Episode 2: The Smiling Duo _

_ Uldren is trying to eat lunch. Emphasis on try. _

**Zardin** : You there! Uldren! I demand to know where Ranzal is this very instant!   
  
**Uldren** : Waaaagh! E-E-Erm, I’m...sorry. Were you t-talking to me? It's...hard to tell sometimes when you're staring into th-that mirror.   
  
**Zardin** : Hence the reason I called your name. Now, where is that uncouth rogue? I demand satisfaction!   
  
**Uldren** : You...still haven't looked up f-from the mirror. A-Are you SURE you...want to duel with Ranzal? Because...you don't actually seem all that...interested in it.   
  
**Zardin** : Simply stunning... I may be even more beautiful today than I was yesterday.   
  
**Uldren** : Erm, i-if you say so. Now...how about we just have some lunch?   
  
_ Uldren continues eating as Zardin tries some himself. _   
  
**Zardin** : ...My word! This is absolutely delicious! I demand to know who is responsible for this meal!   
  
**Cleo** : That would be me.   
  
**Zardin** : What a splendid array of flavors! Truly marvelous. And speaking of marvels… Even while eating, I continue to be the very picture of angelic beauty! 

Hmm... Perhaps it's actually...adorable? Charming? Oh, but it's so hard to say.   
  
**Cleo** : How can he eat AND talk while looking at that mirror?   
  
**Uldren** : I-I caught him staring at it during...combat the other day. It's almost... impressive.   
  
**Cleo** : I must say, I've never seen someone lose a duel because they were too busy preening.   
  
**Zardin** : Hah! I could have easily defeated Ranzal had I not been distracted by the mirror. Yet mine is a face that refuses to be ignored. Truly, such transcendent beauty is more curse than blessing! And I bear it with SUCH uncommon grace.   
  
**Uldren** : Hmph. I'm surprised you don't just polish your sword to a mirror shine and use that. W-Wait, I apologize! That was rude, unjust, a-and-   
  
**Zardin** : That's IT! You're brilliant, Uldren! An absolute genius!   
  
**Uldren** : E-Er...it was a joke.   
  
**Zardin** : Uldren, you may be the first person to truly understand my beauty. ...Hmm? Hold a moment. Now that I look closer, you're rather handsome yourself.

**Uldren** : Wh-Whaaat?!   
  
**Zardin** : It must be fate that's seen our paths cross. How blessed by fortune am I! Let the world take heed: as of today, we are officially partners in perfection. The Face Twins, they shall call us!   
  
**Uldren** : W-W-Wait! I-I-I-I...need a moment!

_ Uldren runs off _ .   
  
**Zardin** : Aha ha ha! There's no need to be bashful, my brother in beauty!

_ Zardin chases after. _

_ Episode 3: The Mirror Wielder’s Artiface _

_ Uldren and Zardin are fighting ruffians. _

**Ruffian A** : GYAAAARGH!   
  
**Zardin** : Ah, I may be more beautiful today than ever before! Don't you think, Uldren?   
  
**Uldren** : Th-This REALLY isn't the time! L-L-Look out! Behind you!   
  
**Ruffian A** : Oi! Ya mocking me, dandy?! DIE!   
  
**Zardin** : Well, THAT won't do.

_ Zardin perfect dodges the attack, still staring into the mirror. _   
  
**Uldren** : He dodged?! But...how?! He was completely distracted!   
  
**Zardin** : Kindly keep your hideous reflection out of my precious mirror. HAAAH!

_ Zardin slices down the ruffian. _   
  
**Zardin** : Heh heh... I'm beautiful in victory, in a commanding sort of way. Don't you agree, Uldren?   
  
**Uldren** : W-Wow. I've...never heard of someone using a m-mirror to eliminate their blind spot.   
  
**Zardin** : Yes! Yes! You understand the subtler qualities of my swordplay! Ah, Uldren, you are truly a rare friend! Ha ha...ha? You have inspired me! Behold, my most secret of techniques!   
  
**Ruffian B** : Nice day for a friendly chat, innit? Too bad I gots to run ya thro—   
  
**Zardin** : Hmm, hideous. Absolutely hideous. This ought to brighten up that dour complexion!

_ Zardin reflects the sun with his mirror into the ruffian’s face. _   
  
**Ruffian B** : COR BLIMEY! ME EYES!   
  
**Uldren** : He reflected the sun with his mirror…    
  
**Zardin** : This ends now!

_ Zardin strikes down the ruffian. _   
  
**Uldren** : ...This is actually amazing. He was staring at himself in the mirror the entire time but wiped them out anyway.   
  
**Zardin** : Impressed, Uldren? I'm more than a ridiculously beautiful face. My bladework is rather handsome too, no?   
  
**Uldren** : I-I can't speak for the beauty part, but I...don't deny being impressed.   
  
**Zardin** : Hmmm...   
  
**Uldren** : ...Wh-Why are you...staring at me?   
  
**Zardin** : You've keen eyes and discerning tastes, Uldren. A far cry from all the other churls who mocked my fighting style in the past. I knew ours was a rare and precious partnership! Don't you think, partner mine?   
  
**Uldren** : Er... You know what? S-Sure. At this point...I'm not even going to fight it.

_ Episode 4: The Narcissist’s Rage _

_ The group, including Zardin, are dueling a large and powerful fiend. _

**Uldren** : Rgh... This one's strong!   
  
**Ranzal** : It's gotta be the boss of all them fiends around here. Good thing I like a challenge!   
  
**Zardin** : *sigh*   
  


**Ranzal** : Uh...ya okay there? That sigh was pretty intense, even for you.   
  
**Zardin** : Well. The boor speaks. And just whose fault do you think it is I'm IN this state?   
  
**Uldren** : Psst! Do you remember bumping into him when you dodged that attack a while back? Apparently...you broke his mirror.   
  


**Ranzal** : Wait, what? Oh man, I'm real sorry 'bout that. It's just that when I start fightin' I-   
  
**Zardin** : How is my hair? Is there dirt on my face? My sanity hangs by a gossamer thread! Someone bring me a shiny object! I'LL TAKE ANYTHING I CAN GET!   
  
**Cleo** : I really don't think this is the time for that particular conversation, people! The fiend is bracing to attack!   
  
**Zardin** : I can't be here right now. I have to get back to the castle and retrieve one of my spare mirro-   
  
**Uldren** : Zardin, LOOK OUT!

_ The fiend attacks Zardin. _   
  
**Zardin** : Waugh!   
  


**Uldren**: ZARDIN!  
  
**Zardin**: M-my face... This filthy fiend cut my FACE! A smudge of dirt or dust and I might have just killed you...but a CUT?! Prepare to suffer unimaginable pain, fiend! HAAAH! HRAAAH! YAAAAAAAH!

_ Zardin begins to absolutely devastate the fiend. _   
  
**Uldren** : H-H-He's completely overwhelming it! By...By HIMSELF!   
  


**Ranzal** : Whoa… I had no idea the guy was that strong. ...I shoulda smashed his mirror ages ago.   
  
**Zardin** : BEGONE!

_ Zardin finishes the fiend off. _   
  
**Ranzal** : That was amazin'! It's completely changed the way I see y-   
  
**Zardin** : No one cares about any of that! NOW BRING ME A MIRROR! I have a CUT on my FACE!   
  
**Cleo** : You're going to be all right. Here, have a look for yourself in this glass. A shallow nick like that will heal in no time, with nary a scar left behind.   
  
**Zardin** : Y-you're certain? Oh, whew... This face is all I have left to remind me of Mother. If I-AHH?!   
  
**Uldren** : What's wrong?!   
  
**Zardin** : This...this is unthinkable. My sweat-slick hair, my grit-stained cheek… They're absolutely stunning! I just fought a grueling battle, and I am GLOWING! Thank you, Ranzal! This is an incredible discovery, and it never would have happened if you hadn't broken my mirror! Thank you, you magnificent cretin!   
  
**Ranzal** : Uh...sure? Don't really get it, but hey. What're friends for, yeah?

_ Episode 5: Who’s That In The Mirror? _

**Zardin** : Let’s see...back to my radiant, beautiful self!

**Uldren** : Cleo was right. Not a single mark. Ah...At least you’re happy with your face.

**Zardin** : What compelled you to phrase it in such an awful way, Uldren? It sounds like you are degrading yourself!

**Uldren** : Hah...My entire life, I’ve been ashamed of my face. Even knowing I am a Dragalia Sov doesn’t really help with my self-loathing.

**Zardin** : How dare you!

**Uldren** : Eh?!

**Zardin** : This will not do at all. No, not ever! You will come with me at once!

**Uldren** : Zardin?! Waaagh!

_ Transition to Uldren’s room, later on. _

**Zardin** : Do not scrunch! I might smudge the makeup!

**Uldren** : But it feels weird…

**Zardin** : Just relax your face! I am almost done. Hm...And there! Maybe this will change your mind on your image!

**Uldren** : ……

**Zardin** : Well? What does your reflection tell you?

**Uldren** : *sigh* Just give me a washcloth. I don’t understand why you wasted makeup on me. It doesn’t even look good. It’s supposed to match your skin complexion, not mine.

**Zardin** : But you are such a charming figure with that perfect eyeliner! I don’t understand why you still hate it.

**Uldren** : Trust me. Until I find a magical spell that changes my skin color, I’ll never be happy.

**Zardin** : I see. So the problem lies not in the looks, but in the skin. Alas, not even my perfect self can right that.

**Uldren** : How do you be so...confident in your face? I could never do that.

**Zardin** : Well...This face is the only connection I have left to my mother.   
  


**Uldren** : Your...mother? What do you mean?   
  
**Zardin** : Curious to hear about my past, mmm? Well, all right! You've twisted my arm, you devil, you!   
  


**Uldren** : I-I really haven't.   
  
**Zardin** : My father was apparently the lord of a sizable region. That is, until he was taken in by a con man and lost a colossal sum. He was hit hard, and his people even harder. They rose up and killed him just before I was born.   
  
**Uldren** : Zardin, I'm...so sorry.   
  
**Zardin** : When I was born, Mother took me to live in the forest on the outskirts of the city. She put all she had into raising me there. She would leave for the city at dawn to work and come home ragged at sundown. Even so, the smile never left her lips. It was a humble life, but we were happy. But one day, a sudden illness claimed her. It left me all alone.   
  


**Uldren** : …….   
  
**Zardin** : Shortly before her death, my mother said something that nearly broke my heart: “I'm sorry you were born to such a mother. But I want you to live strong and proud. That is my last and only wish.” Ever since, I've struggled and strived. I gained the strength and skill I needed to make it on my own in this world. ...But it was terribly lonely. There was a time I nearly gave it all up to go and join my parents. But then I noticed my reflection in the mirror. And there was Mother, looking back at me. I looked just like her. It gave me the strength to keep going- that day, and for many after. Whenever I see my face, the loneliness all dissolves away and I'm filled with energy and drive.   
  


**Uldren** : ...You know, I think I get it. Your face has gotten you through hard times. Ah… And that’s what puts us apart. I have no reason to value my face like you do yours. And I have every reason to hate it.   
  
**Zardin** : Yes... It was very important to me.   
  
**Uldren** : “Was”? It isn't now?   
  
**Zardin** : I've noticed my reflection looks different lately. ...Happier. Still striking and gorgeous and all the rest, mind you, but the smile is softer now. And I have you all to thank for that. Just between us, I like this new face better. So I plan to stick around. How could I leave when my partner in perfection is here?   
  


**Uldren** : I am not perfect. Far from it, in fact. But… I'm happy to hear it, Zardin. Partners it is!

_ Luther enters. _

**Luther** : Uldren, would you spare a mo-meeeeent?!

**Uldren** : Eh?

**Luther** : You...I-I...erm, you have...uh…

**Uldren** : I know. Even with Zardin’s expertise, this makeup looks awful on me.

**Luther**: W-Well, no! Well...um...aaagh!

_Luther flees the room._

**Uldren**: Huh? What's up with him?

**Zardin**: Hm...you should wear makeup more often if he is to react like that...


	8. Joe's Adventurer Stories

_ Joe Adventurer Stories _

_ Episode 1: The Fire’s Fletcher _

_ Uldren has recently been taken hostage by some common thieves. Stripped bare of weapons, one leg broken, and tied to a chair, he can really only hope for rescue… _

**Uldren** : Mmmmf! Nnnngf!

**Thief 1** : Aw, quit yer whinin’, boy! You’ll be back wit yer poppets once we get our ransom! If not, I guess ye’ll be seein’ the rest of yer kind in heaven!

**Uldren** : Mmmmm!

**Thief 2** : What, are ye crying, now? Suck it up!

_ The thief hits Uldren _ .

**Uldren** : *whimper*

**Thief 1** : Have they responded yet? They oughta be clammerin’ for their lil’ Sov!

**Thief 3** : No, boss. They’ve gone utterly quiet.

**Thief 1** : Yea, that ain’t never a good sign. Check all entrances and see if somebody’s gotten in!

_ An arrow suddenly strikes Thief 1. _

**Thief 1** : Gwaaaagh!

_ The thief falls dead. Joe suddenly appears. _

**Joe** : None of you have to look long.

**Uldren** : Mmmrf?!

**Thief 2** : Boss! Hey, who the hell do ya think ya are, partner?!

**Joe** : Just some guy that caught wind of a hostage situation.

**Thief 2** : Well, ya picked the wrong one to break up!

_ Thief 3 appears behind Joe. _

**Uldren** : Mmmrgh!

**Joe** : Yea, I know he’s there, your Highness.

_ Joe suddenly strikes down the thief. _

**Thief 3** : Ack!

**Thief 2** : Wh-What the hell?! What kind of guy are ya?!

_ The thief is hit as well. _

**Thief 2** : Grk!

**Joe** : You alright there, your Highness?

**Uldren** : M-mmm…

**Joe** : Damn, they tied these ropes tight. No doubt they must hurt.

**Uldren** : Gah…! Th-Th-Thank...you.

**Joe** : Don’t mention it.

**Uldren** : Wh-Who...are you? Did my...friends send you?

**Joe** : No. I came here by my own volition. The name’s Joe. Some people call me the fire’s fletcher.

**Uldren** : Well...Th-thank you-Argh!

**Joe** : That leg doesn’t seem to be working the way it should.

**Uldren** : I-I think they broke it...That’s...h-how they caught me.

**Joe** : I ain’t a healer. And you probably don’t even know the direction of your home. All the more reason to stick with you a bit longer.

**Uldren** : Nngh...Y-You don’t have to.

**Joe** : Hm. Humble. That’s quite rare for royalty these days. But I don’t mind at all. In fact, I was seeking you and your crew out to join you.

**Uldren** : What? B-But...But why?

**Joe** : For the thrill, of course. I seek it out all the time. A life on the battlefield supplies more than enough of those.

**Uldren** : W-Well, then...Welcome aboard-Ack!

**Joe** : Don’t walk. Here.

**Uldren** : W-Waah!

**Joe** : Hm. You’re light.

**Uldren** : Y-You’re carrying me...l-l-like one carries...a b-bride!

**Joe** : It’s the best way to carry you. Got a problem with it?

**Uldren** : ...N-No. Not at...at all. Hm...You smell like th-the forest…

**Joe** : I’ll be taking that as a compliment.

_ Episode 2: The Fletcher’s True Talent _

**Uldren** : S-So sorry to ask this of you, but...we found a fiend nest near the castle. W-Would you mind...helping us clear it out?   
  
**Joe** : Sorry? That's the best news I've heard all week! I've been itching to see some action.   
  
**Elisanne** : Wait. Are you certain he's capable?   
  
**Uldren** : Oh, he-he'll be fine. I can vouch for his skill with a bow...firsthand. He...did save me f-from the kidnappers, after all.   
  
**Joe** : You want a demonstration too, babe?   
  
**Elisanne** : I am no babe. I'm a grown woman with little patience for rude men.   
  
**Joe** : Whoa there, milady. I misspoke. Apologies if I offended.   
  
**Elisanne** : ...Hmph.   
  
**Joe** : Hey, Uldren. Got a minute?   
  
**Uldren** : I-I believe so. How long do you need?   
  
**Joe** : Oh, just long enough to convince this nice lady I can carry my weight around here.

_ Transition to outside. _   
  
**Joe** : It's Elisanne, right? How about you point to a tree and I'll feather it for you. Go on, take your pick.   
  
**Elisanne** : ...Very well. It's a bit far, but let's see you hit that branch there. Land an arrow within three attempts and I'll consider it a passing grade.   
  
**Joe** : That branch there? Hmm, it's awful thin... You're not making this easy on me.   
  
**Elisanne** : Then it sounds like we're done here. You save your arrows, and we'll both save ourselves the time.   
  
**Joe** : Aw, come on now, give me a chance.

_ Joe fires an arrow. A great blast sends not only the branch, but the entire tree flying. _   
  
**Joe** : ...That the right branch?   
  
**Uldren** : I...think? I-It's a little hard to say when you sent the...the whole tree flying.   
  
**Joe** : Oh, I hit it. Trust me, I don't miss.   
  
**Elisanne** : Now hold on just a moment. How does an ARROW send a TREE soaring through the air?! And why was the arrow on FIRE?! What manner of trickery is this?!   
  
**Joe** : There's no tricks to it, your ladyship- just my blastfire bow. Guess you could say it's my trademark.   
  
**Uldren** : I-I can see why! See, Ellisanne? He's good to go.   
  
**Elisanne** : H-hrmmm... My apologies for doubting you. You're clearly quite skilled, Joe.   
  
**Joe** : Just glad I'm up to your standards, ma'am. I wouldn't want to slow you down. Now, shall we? I'm eager to aim my bow at something other than a tree.

_ Episode 3: The Smell of Baked Bread _

**Elisanne** : Are you not hungry, Joe? The bread is done baking.   
  


**Joe** : Mmm, my nose was just saying the very same thing. Mind if I hang back and enjoy this smell awhile longer?   
  
**Elisanne** : Of course! You must really be a fan of the smell of fresh-baked bread.   
  
**Joe** : No, but my old rival was. Now every time I catch a whiff of it, I remember him.   
  
**Elisanne** : I take it he's no longer with us?   
  
**Joe** : Afraid not. I sent him to the other side myself, in a duel.   
  
**Elisanne** : A duel? What cause demanded such extreme measures?   
  
**Joe** : First, you've gotta understand that the top archer in the world was a god among men to the rest of us bow slingers. So my rival and I dueled for the right to challenge him.   
  
**Elisanne** : You fought to the death over something so trivial?! ...I shall never understand men.   
  
**Joe** : Believe me, there are days I don't get it myself. Anyhow, for a month leading up to the big day, my rival and I lived together.   
  
**Elisanne** : What?! You ate and slept with a man you planned on killing? Why?   
  
**Joe** : Can't rightly say. Guess all I can tell you is we were both curious. He was the sort who'd take any paying job. To most folks, he was a monster. But I was happy that whole month.   
  
**Elisanne** : Happy living alongside a monster? You must have known death could come at any moment.   
  
**Joe** : Oh sure, he could've betrayed me anytime he wanted. Same goes for me.   
But along the way, the tension and fear turned into joy, and I... Well, I kinda fell in love with the guy.   
  
**Elisanne** : Is this how all men work?

_ Uldren arrives. _   
  
**Uldren** : Y-You two still haven't eaten? Go get it...while it's warm.   
  
**Joe** : Thanks, I'll go help myself. 'Scuse me, ma'am.   
  


_ Episode 4: Identifiable With Ease _

**Uldren** : Ah. Good morning, Joe.

**Joe** : Hey, your stuttering’s gone.

**Uldren** : Ah...It goes away once I find myself able to trust who I am talking to.

**Joe** : Huh?

**Uldren** : What’s wrong?

**Joe** : You...trust me?

**Uldren** : Yes. I do. Why are you so surprised?

**Joe** : You do know that I can kill you any second now, right?

**Uldren** : I mean...technically, anyone could…

**Joe** : Suppose I was an assassin, sent to gain your trust and kill you. What would you do?

**Uldren** : But...you’re not.

**Joe** : Do you know that for sure?

**Uldren** : ……

**Joe** : It’s theoretical. I just want to hear your answer.

**Uldren** : Then I guess I will attack first, with a blade I have in my sheath. If that fails, I can always use the knife hidden in my boot to corner you so your bow becomes useless in short range.

**Joe** : You...Just told me all that?

**Uldren** : So? Will you strike me down, knowing my plan of defense?

**Joe** : You just trusted me with all of that, and think that I’ll keep it to myself, and never use it.

**Uldren** : Stop avoiding the question.

**Joe** : ...N...N-No. I could never bring myself to do that.

**Uldren** : See? I trust you.

**Joe** : You were risking a lot right in that moment. I could actually probably kill you right now.

**Uldren** : But you wouldn’t. I know that.

**Joe** : Damn. You may know me better than I do. But you know what this means, right?

**Uldren** : Huh?

**Joe** : You also basically told me you have no capability in long-range fighting. I’m going to fix that. Grab that bow over there.

**Uldren** : O...kay…

**Joe** : Good. Now, follow me. I’m taking you out so you can learn your way with a bow.

**Uldren** : O...Okay! I’ll try!

_ Episode 5: The Burden of Caring _

**Uldren** : Nngh…

**Cleo** : Don’t move. You could only aggravate your wounds.

**Uldren** : Cleo…? What happened?

**Cleo** : Ask Joe that question. He was the one that dragged you into the Halidom half-dead.

**Joe** : ……

**Uldren** : Joe?

**Joe** : Well, to start, it’s my fault you’re bedridden.

**Uldren** : What?

**Joe** : You know when I first saved you, right? I killed all of the thieves holding you hostage? I missed some, somehow. As soon as we left, they began to plan striking back out of vengeance. They cornered us a few days ago, and knocked you out immediately and held me in place. I was forced to watch as they beat your body like a ragdoll. I...I didn’t know what I was feeling in that moment. It felt really hot in my chest. The adrenaline started pumping like it never had before. The next time I came to my senses, they all were dead, and my hands were shaking with bloodstained knives clenched in them. I ran back to the Halidom with you in my arms as fast as I could. Even when you were confirmed to be okay, I could barely get a wink of sleep unless you were in my line of vision.

**Cleo** : I can back him up. I found him asleep and draping his body over you in a protective manner. When I tried to move him to see your healing process, he attempted to attack me for a second.

**Uldren** : J-Joe…

**Joe** : You have no idea how happy I am to see that you’ve pulled through. By the goddess, for someone as young as you, you get pummeled constantly.

**Uldren** : Haha...I guess I do.

**Joe** : I've lived on the road alone ever since I left home. It's been so long, I forgot how terrifying it is to protect someone.   
  
**Uldren** : Joe...   
  
**Joe** : Guess it's no wonder I was low on thrills, living just for myself. You said you had a dream, right?   
  
**Uldren** : ...Yes. I want to save my sister, and possibly...build a kingdom where everyone can live in peace. Elisanne, Cleo, Ranzal... You.   
  
**Joe** : Heh heh... Not bad, as dreams go. Whatever mine was, I forgot it years ago. Maybe I'll just protect yours. Really raises the stakes, having something to lose. Sounds...thrilling. What do you say? Got room in your life for a guy like me at your side?   
  
**Uldren** : I've actually been saving a spot for you. Let's make this dream a reality together.   
  
**Cleo** : Wait, don’t hug him, Joe! You could-!

**Uldren** : Oww…

**Joe** : Aw, crap. Now he’s laying on my arm.

**Cleo** : Well, I hope you like it there, because I do not want Uldren to move.

**Joe** : Fine. I’ll let the Sov snooze on my arm. I wasn’t planning to go anywhere, anyways.

_ Romance Story: The Biggest Thrill of All _

**Joe** : Hey, Uldren. You healing alright?

**Uldren** : Just fine. Cleo is an amazing healer, as always.

**Joe** : Ah…

**Uldren** : What’s with the smile?

**Joe** : Huh? Oh, nothing. I just like it when you don’t completely smile. Just curl up the corner of your mouth a little. It’s kind of cute.

**Uldren** : Wh…?! Well...Th-Thank you.

**Joe** : Ah, dammit. You get even cuter when you’re flustered. I was hoping to keep some sort of composure together.

**Uldren** : Wh-What? For what?

**Joe** : Uldren...I’m going to take the biggest thrill in my life, alright? If I succeed, I could probably die a happy man. Will you allow me to?

**Uldren** : Well...of course. I see no reason to stop you.

**Joe** : Then keep your cool.

_ Joe suddenly places his hat on Uldren’s head, tipping it to cover his eyes. When Uldren lifts the hat, Joe suddenly kisses him. _

**Uldren** : Wh...Wh-Wh-Wh…

**Joe** : Well, there it was. The biggest thrill of my life.

**Uldren** : Joe, you...I…

**Joe** : Yea. I fell in love with you. Just as I did with my rival ages ago. Now whenever I smell freshly cut dragonfruit, I think of you. What a cycle.

**Uldren** : You associate your crushes...with smells?

**Joe** : Think of it as a habit of mine. It’s an easy way to remember them by. And honestly? Being associated with such an exotic fruit should be an honor.

**Uldren** : …

**Joe** : What’s with the look? Are you-? Waaagh!

_ Uldren leaps into Joe’s arms, hugging him. _

**Uldren** : Then I’m happy if you think so.

**Joe** : … Wow. I didn’t actually think I could get this far.

**Uldren** : But are you happy?

**Joe** : Are you kidding? I’m ecstatic! Now, can I have my hat back?

**Uldren** : Mm, nope!

_ Uldren leaves. _

  
**Joe** : Hey, Uldren! Hat! Now!


	9. Chapter 3: The Flamewyrm's Adobe

_ Chapter 3: The Flamewyrm’s Adobe _

_ 1-1: Into the Cauldron _

_ The impostor posing as my father was at Mount Adolla. There was no time to lose. Not only did he have Zethia, but he was trying to hunt the Flamewyrm-the Greatwyrm that ruled over the volcano. Will the volcano erupt because he'll enrage the dragon? We would find out soon enough. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The earth shakes in agony as the ancient volcano roars its protest. Here lives the Flamewyrm, one of the Six Greatwyrms. Her wrath is Mount Adolla's wrath. Imperial soldiers attack, but... _ _   
_ _   
_ **Imperial Soldier** : Aieee! Run for your lives!   
  
**Flamewyrm** : GRAAAAAAAAR!

**Emperor: ** I should have known common foot soldiers were no match for the legendary Flamewyrm.   
  
**Zethia** : ......   
  
**Emperor** : You're rather quiet, Auspex. Have you finally accepted your fate?   
  
**Zethia** : No. I have faith in my brother. He will come here and smite you for these heinous acts.   
  
**Harle** : Bold words! Just as I would expect from the Auspex.   
  
**Emperor** : This is no time for japes, Harle. Observe now, Auspex, as I subjugate this wretched dragon. Let this scene be etched forever in your mind.    
  
_ At the entrance... _   
  
**Uldren** : So, uh...is this the way into the volcano?   
  
**Luca** : This should lead us there, yes.   
  
**Ranzal** : For the record, Uldren, this is completely insane. I mean, yer leadin' us into an primed and ready volcano!   
  
**Uldren** : I know, and...I'm sorry. But with Zethia in there, I have no choice. It'll take more than rivers of magma to keep us away! ...Th-Though I dunno what's worse than rivers of magma, actually...Anyway, whatever. Zethia needs us. Now let's go!

  
_ 2-1: In Search of Zethia _

_ The Emperor and the Flamewyrm are fighting to the death. _

**Flamewyrm** : GRRAAAAAWWWRRR!   
  
**Emperor** : Ha! You think to stand against me, puny hatchling?

_ The Emperor strikes the Flamewyrm harshly. _   
  
**Flamewyrm** : Gyaah?!   
  
**Harle** : A hit, Emperor! A palpable hit! Today, you vanquish dragons-tomorrow, you conquer the world!   
  
**Zethia** : There is an ominous aura about him... It may finally be time for me to fulfill my calling. And yet...I'm so terrified. Give me courage, Brother...    
  
_ Meanwhile, near the entrance... _   
  
**Ranzal** : Hee-yah!   
  


_ Ranzal strikes down a fiend. _   
  


**Fiend** : Nyrrrgh...   
  
**Elisanne** : The fiends here are a troublesome bunch. Has the impending eruption agitated them?   
  
**Ranzal** : It's sure as hell agitatin' me! Why not them? Ya don't ever hear about Mount Adolla eruptin' except in kiddie stories.   
  
**Luca** : I've found a trail! The footprints are fresh, and there are a lot of them.   
  
**Ranzal** : The positioning suggests well-trained soldiers. They really ARE tryin' to kill the dragon!   
  
**Notte** : Zethia passed through here, too. I can feel it, and faerie senses never lie!   
  
**Uldren** : I...I feel it too, Notte. She's close.   
  
**Cleo** : There's a disturbance in the mana here. Some ill has befallen the dragon. We may already be too late.   
  
**Uldren** : N-No, we're not. I am going to stop this. I...I swear it!   
  
**Flamewyrm** : GRAAAAAARRRGH!   
  
**Luther** : Yep. Think we found the dragon.   
  
**Cleo** : We should make haste. The Flamewyrm is a fearsome beast, but she also presides over the volcano and holds its fury in check. Were she to be silenced, the result would be nothing less than catastrophic.   
  
**Uldren** : Come on, everyone! M-Move!

  
_ 2-3: Terror’s Approach _

**Uldren** : L-Look! There's Zethia! On the other bank, across the lava!   
  
**Luther** : Yea, and I see the emperor, too! He and the Flamewyrm are engaged in quite the tango.   
  
**Ranzal** : Well, much as I'd like to run right over and help, we got a bigger problem… There's a big ugly fiend in our way!   
  
**Uldren** : We won't let it stop us. G-Get ready, everyone!

_ 3-1: No Failing Now _

_ The Flamewyrm has been defeated by the emperor. _

  
**Flamewyrm** : Gyaah!   
  
**Emperor** : Is that all you can muster, dragon? Pah. I expected better.   
  


**Zethia** : Stop! You will gain nothing from this!   
  
**Emperor** : The world has no further need of dragons, girl. The time has come to eradicate them.   
  
**Zethia** : That's not true. Dragons are this world's guardians and keepers. What you're doing is abominable, and I will abide it no longer.   
  
**Harle** : Ah-ah-aaah! Don't get any closer to that dragon, my dear Zethia. We wouldn't want it to scar that pretty little face of yours.   
  
**Flameywrm** : Grrr... Rrrrr...   
  
**Emperor** : How is it still moving with those wounds? ...No matter. I will tear it limb from limb.   
  
**Zethia** : No! Please, no more...   
  
**Uldren** : M-My king! S-Step away from the Flamewyrm!   
  
**Zethia** : That voice…

_ Uldren arrives. _   
  
**Uldren** : I-I'm here, Zethia!   
  
**Notte** : *gasp* *wheeze* Slow down already, Uldren! Sheesh! Oh! Hey, Zethia! Didja miss us?   
  


**Zethia** : Uldren... Notte!   
  
**Emperor** : You...   
  
**Uldren** : Y-Yes. Me. And I'm going to...force you to leave the d-dragon alone!

_ 3-2: The Wounded Wyrm _

**Uldren** : Zethia! I'm here!   
  
**Zethia** : Brother!   
  


**Emperor** : Was nearly dying the last time not enough for you, filth?   
  
**Uldren** : You're...not my king. The true king would never t-tear apart his own land and try to...kill the dragons. So...wh-who ARE you?   
  
**Emperor** : Fool child! When will you realize that dragons are the ones distorting our world and keeping it from perfection? ...Perhaps you never will. All the more reason for you to die.

_ Suddenly, the Flamewyrm protects Uldren with her body to shield him from an attack by the emperor. _   
  
**Flamewyrm** : Grrraaawrrr!   
  
**Emperor** : Out of my way, you pathetic sack of scales!   
  
**Uldren** : Flamewyrm, did you just...save me? Or were you randomly lashing out? Well, whatever the reason...thank you.   
  
**Notte** : Now's your chance, Zethia! This way!   
  
**Zethia** : Notte!   
  
**Emperor** : Really, now. Do you think I will permit you to simply march out of here?   
  
**Uldren** : Wh-When you were your...normal self...y-you made me swear...to protect Zethia! W-With every breath in my body! F-For I am nothing of worth...beyond my king’s command.   
  
**Zethia** : Wait!   
  
**Notte** : What's wrong?   
  
**Zethia** : I'm thankful that you all came for me… But I choose to go with this man.   
  
**Notte** : WHAAAAT?!   
  
**Zethia** : I have a duty to fulfill—one only I can do. And there are other things only you can do, brother, which is why our ways must part.   
  
**Uldren** : Wh-What things? I don't understand.   
  


**Zethia** : We will need more help to free our father from the clutches of this impostor. You alone, as a Dragalia Sov, have the ability to form bonds with multiple dragons.It is essential that you save all of the world's dragons—not just the Flamewyrm.Forge as many pacts as you can!   
  
**Emperor** : Your mouth runs far too freely, girl.   
  
**Zethia** : Emperor! You can relent now! The dragon is already mortally wounded.   
  
**Harle** : Indeed! I can see her life's candle flicker and die even now. And in her final death throes, she will obliterate all these rats who made the mistake of coming here! Do you hear that? All of you traitors can perish together! Too bad, so sad... but I LOVE it! Aaaaah ha ha ha!   
  
**Zethia** : You have what you came for, Emperor: the dragon is dying, and I am yours. Let my brother and the others go.   
  
**Emperor** : Oh, have you deduced my intentions? In that case, I presume you also know why I wanted you.   
  
**Zethia** : I am the chosen Auspex. I carry on the will of the first Auspex, Ilia, who bound the demon fast. In return, she blesses me with her divine mana. What's more, I am an Alberian princess who possesses the proud blood of dragons. I am ready for any fate.   
  
**Emperor** : Very well. The dragon will soon be dead. I need not waste any more time on trifles. Farewell, worms.   
  


**Uldren** : No! Zethia, don't go! I am nothing without you! You are my purpose! PLEASE!   
  
**Flamewyrm** : GRRRAAAAARRRRR!   
  
**Luther** : Uldren, look out!

_ Luther takes a hit from the Flamewyrm meant for Uldren. _   
  
**Luther** : Urgh!   
  
**Uldren** : L-Luther! Are you all right?   
  
**Luther** : It takes more than that to disrupt my flow... Nngh...   
  
**Elisanne** : But the dragon sees us as the enemy now. We have to calm her.

**Uldren** : But...But how?!

**Ranzal** : Yer a Dragalia Sov, right? You have a special connection with dragons! Try talkin’ to her!   
  
**Uldren** : W-W-We are not your enemies, d-dragon!   
  
**Flamewyrm** : GRRAAAAAAWRRR!   
  
**Cleo** : Harle was right. The pain clouds her mind.   
  
**Flamewyrm** : GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAWR!   
  
**Uldren** : L-L-Listen to m-me, Flamewyrm! We will not f-fight you, because you are not our e-enemy. W-We came here to...to...to help you!   
  
**Flamewyrm** : Grr...rrrrrr...?   
  
**Elisanne** : She's stopped.   
  
**Flamewyrm** : Help me? Why should I believe that, when you can’t even speak clearly?   
  
**Uldren** : ...Wh-What?   
  
_ Her eyes awash in sadness, the Flamewyrm gazes at Uldren one last time. Then, her wounded body shaking, she flies off deeper into the cavern. _   
  
**Elisanne** : She's formidable, that's for certain. And defiant to the end. Yet so is Aurelius. He challenged a dragon on his own and emerged victorious!   
  
**Notte** : What's the plan, Euden? Do we go after Zethia?

**Uldren** : I-I don’t know! Why are you m-making me choose?! I...I-I-I...I…

**Cleo** : Focus on the priorities at the moment.   
  
**Uldren** : I...I...I'm worried about her...and I need her...But...w-we can't leave until we know the Flamewyrm is safe. She...rules over this volcano, which means it's tuned in to her feelings. If she were to die or go berserk now? After having been wounded by a man?   
  
**Ranzal** : The volcano would explode and wipe out half the damn continent! ...Or us, at the very least, since we're sittin' inside it. Remind me who talked me into this again?

  
**Uldren** : W-We have to go. Now. W-We might already be too late, but we have to try and get through to her!

  
_ 3-4: A Sensitive Soul _

**Uldren** : *huff* *puff* That is...the last of the fiends...here.

**Luther** : Oh, jeesh! All the color is draining from your face!

**Uldren** : S...So what? I’m fine…

**Luther** : The last time I saw you in a condition that bad, you fainted! Cleo, we need you to heal Uldren immediately.

**Uldren** : No! No...we need to keep going...hah…

**Cleo** : You’re suffering from a heat stroke. And no wonder, with how cumbersome your outfit is. Just sit down for a few minutes, and let me heal you.

**Uldren** : But...we will arrive too late…! We will have failed…! I will not allow myself to fail!

**Cleo** : Just sit down. Let yourself catch your breath, at least. We’re worried about you.

**Uldren** : ...F...Fine.

**Cleo** : Alright. Sit down, against that rock.

**Uldren** : Nngh…

**Luther** : ……

**Notte** : What’s with that long face, Luther?

**Luther** : It’s nothing, I...I just...don’t understand. He lets himself be hurt constantly, he views himself as inferior...but why? He’s the last Dragalia Sov! He should view himself as equal to us, if not more!

**Notte** : …… He...wasn’t always like this. I remember that when he was very young, he was like any normal kid. He was adventurous, curious, and...most of all, innocent. I remember very clearly what he was like. He always wanted to be both a dancer and a singer.

**Luther** : Huh? Really? Both?

**Notte** : Yea, both! He was really into artistic things! He actually learned the piano at one point! And he was really good, too. Ah...I remember one time, Zethia had a nightmare, and she couldn’t go to sleep. Uldren had the piano moved by her room, and played it until she fell asleep.

**Luther** : Then...why have I ever heard him play it?

**Notte** : Because he doesn’t like to play it, anymore. Not after what it caused him. Because one day, like some sort of faerie tale, a slum boy, trying to steal from the royal family, found his way onto his room’s balcony. He was attracted by both his singing and the piano. Despite their differences, they were so quick to make a friendship. It was the first one in Uldren’s life beyond me and Zethia. One by one, the boy met both me and Zethia. We both liked him, too. And it was great to see Uldren smile again, for this took place after his adoptive mother died, and the family began to gang up on him. Every day, the boy would come after a few minutes of Uldren’s music. It was like a signal to him.

**Luther** : Then what changed?

**Notte** : The boy identified why exactly Uldren looked so different. He came to me and Zethia, and revealed that he may be the last of the mythical Dragalia Sovs. Of course, neither of us knew. No records of physical descriptions of the Dragalia Sov were available to us at such a young age. And then...the boy vanished the next day. He didn’t come when Uldren played the piano. That was the first time I saw Uldren cry, ever. And what happened next...Well, we figured out King Aurelius learned of the boy, and...had him killed under the darkness of the night.

**Luther** : Wh-What?!

**Notte** : Aurelius used this to pound Uldren over and over. That it was his music’s fault. That his face is what nearly drove the boy to do unspeakable actions. Those days were the beginnings of the Uldren you know now. He gave up his dreams immediately, and started wearing that mask of his to hide his face. I still remember...entering his room one day...and seeing not the sweet boy I knew...but an emotionless shadow holding a hammer, having just crushed his piano to splinters. And after that...he was open to emotional manipulation. Day by day, his self-confidence was destroyed over and over...until there was none of it left. He became subservient. He wasn’t a prince, he was just...expendable. He was just used to protect and serve Zethia, as you can tell that not many people knew him. He built his entire image on a terrifying masked individual, but even the slightest bit of pressure could undo that so easily. He began to hate himself so much...And neither I nor Zethia could really do anything about it.

**Luther** : He hates himself...for reasons he couldn’t control?

**Notte** : And that King Aurelius manipulated him into believing he caused.

**Cleo** : How do you feel?

**Uldren** : B-Better enough to keep going. We have wasted enough time as it is. I-If we fail…

**Luther** : Stop thinking about ‘if’. We will not, alright? You can’t keep putting yourself down like this.

**Uldren** : H-Huh?

**Luther** : ...Nothing. Let’s go.

_ 3-5: Guard the Flamewyrm _

**Ranzal** : Huh? Why are all those fiends hangin’ around in one place?

**Luca** : Look at the ground beyond them! They’re attacking the Flamewyrm!

**Uldrrn** : C-Come on!

_ The group dispells the fiends, and Uldren runs to the Flamewyrm’s side. _   
  
**Flamewyrm** : Grrr...rrrrrr...   
  
**Uldren** : Flamewyrm, are you all right? Hold on! Th-There's blood everywhere... C-Cleo, can you heal her?!   
  
**Cleo** : I can certainly try. My magic may not have any effect on dragons, but I will do what I can.   
  
**Flamewyrm** : Arrgh...   
  
**Uldren** : Th-These wounds are terrible… The emperor's power truly is...on the s-same level as a d-dragon's...   
  


**Fiends** : Grrr...nnnrrrgh!   
  
**Luca** : Another pack of fiends? Why are they all coming straight for us?   
  
**Ranzal** : I'll give ya one guess, and it rhymes with “wemperor.” They're delayin' us while he escapes. Or maybe he's hopin' to get lucky and have 'em kill us in the process.   
  
**Uldren** : E-Everyone circle up around the dragon. D-Don't let the fiends get any closer. We...We have to protect her until Cleo's healing magic takes effect!   
  
**After Completion:**   
  
**Elisanne** : The worst of them have been defeated, but more keep coming! We'll never be able to defeat them all.   
  
**Ranzal** : Not if we sit here whinin' about it! So keep fightin', unless ya know a way to talk 'em to death!   
  
**Luca** : A sylvan never gives up! I've got an arrow for each of you!

**Luther** : Come on! Come on! Try and keep up to the beat!   
  
**Cleo** : Flamewyrm, can you hear my voice? We are all here. Fighting for you. Trying to save you. But a Greatwyrm like you should need no such help from the likes of us. Where is your pride? Wake now, and fight the way you once fought at the side of King Alberius. Defend yourself and your land! I know you have more courage than this!   
  
**Flamewyrm** : You have some nerve, peppering me with insolence as I lie dying.   
  
**Luca** : Arrrgh! I'm going to run out of arrows!   
  
**Luther** : Hang on! I'll find a way to draw them off!

**Uldren** : F-Flamewyrm! We need you now!

**Flamewyrm** : That...mana concentration in such a small body...Mara? Are we meeting once more?

**Uldren** : N-No. I’m...not Mara. B-But I am a Dragalia Sov.

**Flameywrm** : You are not Mara...and yet, I can feel such a concentration of mana within you…

**Cleo** : Uldren, I need you over here, now!

**Uldren** : H-Huh?! Okay...but what-?

_ A picture of Uldren glowing with mana while placing a hand on the Flamewyrm is shown. _

**Uldren** : H-Huh? My entire body...I-Is glowing!

**Cleo** : Such a high mana concentration...I never felt it because it was dormant within you. But if I can redirect it to my magic.

_ Cleo’s staff glows more brighter than ever, and the Flamewyrm glows the same way. Back to normal cutscene format. _   
  
**Flamewyrm** : ENOUGH! All of you have trifled with the wrong dragon!

_ The Flamewyrm burns all of the fiends. _   
  
**Luca** : Whoa! Where'd those flames come from?   
  
**Luther** : They just turned the fiends into toast. You don't think...   
  
**Flamewyrm** : I wake from my nightmare only to find myself being coddled by whelps led by a Dragalia Sov exactly like Mara? Oh, this is shameful indeed.   
  


_ 3-6: Impending Eruption _

**Flamewyrm** : First a human tries to kill me, and now I find humans battling to protect me. What a strange day this has become.   
  
**Uldren** : I-I'm glad to see you're awake. Does this mean...you're healed?   
  
**Cleo** : By calling upon your hidden mana, every last wound has been healed entirely.You had such power lying within you...Even more than your sister the Auspex.

**Uldren** : I feel different. A-Almost...lightheaded.

**Cleo** : I think I may have removed whatever was blocking the mana from being used.

**Uldren** : W-Well...Thank you, Cleo. You should...rest now.   
  
**Flamewyrm: ** Hmph. What funny little creatures you are. And what, may I ask, are your motives?   
  
**Uldren** : M-My only motive is to...keep you safe.   
  
**Flamewyrm** : Ha! You would have me believe that?

_ The volcano suddenly starts shaking. _   
  
**Ranzal** : Whoa! What's makin' all this shakin'?   
  
**Luther** : Don't tell me the volcano is gonna erupt!   
  
**Flamewyrm** : The mana here has been disturbed. I may have gotten...a bit carried away.   
  
**Notte** : Oh, do you think?   
  


**Elisanne** : Never mind all that. If we don't prevent that eruption, we'll all be melted alive.   
  
**Uldren** : Th-Then let's get out before that happens. F-Flamewyrm...come with us!   
  
**Flamewyrm** : Oh, you poor things. It's too late for that. You feel these tremors, yes? The eruption will occur long before you reach the exit.   
  
**Uldren** : Wh-what? But...No! That can't happen!   
  
**Notte** : You're a DRAGON! Stop it or whatever!   
  
**Flamewyrm** : *sigh* Oh, very well.   
  
**Ranzal** : Wait, you actually CAN stop it?   
  
**Flamewyrm** : The crater is just ahead; it serves as a massive focal point for this land's mana. If I go there, I may be able to correct the mana disturbance. Once it is stabilized, the volcanic activity will soon cease.   
  
**Uldren** : Th-That's...incredible.   
  
**Flanewyrm** : No, that's dragons. You DO realize that we rule over mana, yes? It's as much a part of me as my own blood. You ought to know as much. But...I do realize that my chances of succeeding are very low.

**Uldren** : Th-Then let me come with you! Cleo said...I have a lot of mana!

**Cleo** : This is true. The Dragalia Sov always had a higher concentration of mana, compared to humans and sylvans. However, Uldren’s mana is on par with Mara, which is a miracle all on its own.   
  


**Flamewyrm** : Hrm...And you will allow me to call upon this mana?

**Uldren** : I-I will gladly die...to prevent the eruption of Mount Adolla.

**Flamewyrm** : Very well. I will allow you to accompany me. Perhaps you and I together can save this volcano. Hm...To think it has been centuries since I last saw one of your kind…

**Uldren** : W-We believe very well...I am the last.

**Flamewyrm** : I remember hearing of the destruction of the Reef. Poor Alberius was heartbroken upon hearing what had happened to Mara and her brother.

**Ranzal** : Hold on. Mara had a brother?

**Flamewyrm** : A younger one. I believe his name was Uldren.

**Uldren** : B-But...that’s my name.

**Flamewyrm** : So not only do you share Mara’s mana capability...you share her brother’s name. This may be very interesting.

_ 4-3: Rite of the Pact _

**Flamewyrm** : Here we are. The crater of Mount Adolla. Lend me your strength, Uldren Sov!

_ Uldren’s markings and eyes glow. _

**Uldren** : I...I’ll do what I must!   
  
**Flamewyrm** : Do as I say, volcano! Heed your master! Heed the power of the royalty of Sov!   
  
_ The volcano trembles. _

**Flamewyrm** : Rrgh...I cannot contain this, even with all I can get from you!

**Uldren** : I-I’m feeling...really lightheaded…

**Flamewyrm** : This will not be enough, Uldren Sov!

**Luca** : We have to think of a different plan, and fast, guys!

**Uldren** : F-Flamewyrm! Allow me to...to shapeshift! I-It could be enough!

  
**Flamewyrm** : I'd sooner you forge a pact with me than let another dragon lay hand on this mana. I rule this domain. No one else! The mana in the pactstone we form may be enough to quell the volcano's ire.   
  
**Uldren** : F-Fine, then! A...A pact!   
  
**Flamewyrm** : Splendid! But I'm not that easy, Prince. If you want my power, you shall have to earn it. There are certain rituals that must be upheld. First show me what power you have, THEN we may forge the pact!

_ 4-4: An Impassioned Ally _

**Flamewyrm** : You possess great strength, boy-the kind I've not seen in quite some time. And let it be known I loathe saying that. What a dreadful day this is shaping into...   
  
**Uldren** : I-I can tell you...enjoyed the fight. But...why did you hold back?   
  
**Flamewyrm** : Maybe I just didn't feel like hurting you. Answer me this: Why do you seek power?   
  


**Uldren** : I g-gave my sister Zethia my word that...I would forge a pact with you.   
  
**Flamewyrm** : I knew you had a motive.   
  
**Uldren** : M-Maybe, but none of that was...in my mind when I came here. A-All I knew was that I...I had to stop the volcano. A-And I also had to...to make sure you were safe. B-Before, when I told you...we came to help, you asked...w-why you should believe me. You were like a child th-that was about to cry. A-And I can't abandon s-someone like that.   
  


**Flamewyrm** : THAT was your reason? ...You are a very strange man, little Sov.   
  
**Ranzal** : Much as I'm enjoyin' all this witty banter, the tremors are gettin' worse. Maybe you could speed it up a little?   
  
**Cleo** : The magma has nearly reached us. Forge the pact, before the volcano erupts!   
  


**Flamewyrm**: Tsk! Such boors. Must you spoil my first pleasant conversation in years?  
  
**Uldren**: F-Flamewyrm, will you...forge a pact with me? Together...we can do more than j-just stop a single volcano. I-I sense it, and...I know you do as well.  
  
**Flamewyrm**: Yes. I shall remember those words. And if you fail me in any way whatsoever, I shall reduce you to ash.  
  
**Uldren**: Eep! O-O...Okay…?  
  
**Flamewyrm**: I have been waiting for a man like you to appear for quite some time. Honorable, and humble. The last such man was Alberius, at whose side I fought in ages past. But that was only to protect this volcano, the place of my birth. With you, I believe we can go further. I might even be talked out of my home!

_ A pactstone forms in front of the Flamewyrm. On cue, Uldren’s markings and eyes glow. _   
  
**Uldren** : A...A pactstone! Th-Then you accept?   
  
**Flamewyrm** : You have proven yourself. I accept. Uldren, dragon defender! I acknowledge you as my true king! I am Brunhilda, mistress of crimson, the inferno clad, and the flame that shall guide your way!

_ The pactsone glows. The pact has been sealed. The ground begins to shake again. _   
  
**Luca** : Uh, the ground's still shaking... It's about to erupt!

_ The ground stops shaking. _   
  
**Luca** : ...Er, or not? It stopped!   
  
**Elisanne** : The magma has stilled as well. The pact must have worked.   
  
**Brunhilda** : Each pactstone contains a vast quantity of mana condensed into crystal form. Our stone absorbed all the mana that was out of balance.   
  
**Uldren** : Th-Thank the goddess for that! A...And thank you as well, B-Brunhilda. We owe you our lives.   
  
**Brunhilda** : Enough with the formalities and nervousness. You and I are one now. 

**Uldren** : Er, we are?

  
**Brunhilda** : I don't mind the age difference so much, but the appearance difference will take some getting used to…

_ There is a flash of light, and suddenly, instead of Brunhilda standing there, a beautiful, if not a bit beastly, woman stands there. _   
  
**Brunhilda** : Ta-daaah! Do I look human now?   
  


**Notte** : Holy cow! The dragon lady just turned into a LADY lady!   
  
**Brunhilda: ** Say something, Uldren.   
  
**Uldren** : U-Uh...let's start with...W-W-W-Wow? I-I didn't know dragons c-could...shapeshift.   
  
**Brunhilda** : Not all can. I just happen to be more resourceful than most. You may shower me with praise at any time now.

**Ranzal** : I suppose if people can become dragons, there's nothing to get in the way of dragons becoming people.

**Cleo** : Save for all known logic and reason. But I admire your ability to simply accept things with such grace.   
  
**Brunhilda** : So! I'm ready to go. Leaving the volcano will drain some of my power, but so be it. Now all that I need is a new name. Something rather short and easy, so humans can remember it. Oh, and as it turns out, the woman you're looking at was one of Alberius's erstwhile companions. I've...borrowed her form. She was a great adventurer, and her name...was Mym! That's what you may call me. Mym.   
  
**Uldren** : I-It's certainly short a-and...easy to remember. I-It's...good to meet you, Mym.   
  
**Mym** : Likewise, darling.   
  
**Uldren** : “D-D-Darling”? U-Ummm...

**Luther** : ……

**Notte** : Well, ain’t that a sour expression on your face there, Luther!   
  
_ Having made a pact with the third of the Six Greatwyrms, Brunhilda, and quelled the wrath of Mount Adolla, the prince and his companions press on. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He has the mana-infused blood of the Dragalia Sov, while his sister is the Auspex. Each now sets out on a path to fulfill their respective roles. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The day will soon come when their fates again intertwine. Little do they realize that it will also be the day of their parting. _


	10. Thaniel's Adventurer Stories

_ Thaniel Adventurer Stories _

_ Episode 1: A Worthy Cause _

**Uldren** : Whew...The fiends we had to deal with today were...pretty tough.   
  


**Ranzal** : Sure, but we got a whole bunch'a rupies in return! That ain't such a bad deal.

_ Someone arrives, battered and winded. _   
  
**Thaniel** : ...A Dragalia Sov? Uldren Sov?!   
  
**Uldren** : H-H-Huh? A...navy soldier?   
  
**Thaniel** : Thank goodness you're all right... Now I can finally…

_ Thaniel collapses. _   
  
**Uldren** : Huh?! Sir?!

_ Transition to the Halidom, where Thaniel is waking up. _   
  
**Thaniel** : ...Huh? Wh-where am I?   
  
**Uldren** : Y-You're at our base, or what is our base for the time being...the Windwyrm's castle. Wh-Who are you?   
  
**Thaniel** : The name is Thaniel, a private in the navy of Alberia. It is a joy to see you well, Dragalia Sov.   
  
**Uldren** : S-So tell me, what’s a navy private like you doing...s-so far from the sea?   
  
**Thaniel** : Errr... Well...it's because... Umm... I have abandoned the navy.

**Uldren** : Wait, you quit? Why?   
  
**Thaniel** : I decided that if I was going to swear fealty to a cause, I'd prefer that cause be yours, seeing how Alberia was falling apart. I've long admired you after hearing your stories of rebellion, and I left the navy in hopes I could work for your cause.   
  
**Uldren** : W-Well, this is quite the surprise. Th-Thank you, Thaniel. Of course, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like. I'll go and let the others know you're here. For now, just rest.

_ Uldren leaves. _   
  
**Thaniel** : Bah... I can't believe I did that! I lied to him, confident in the knowledge that his kindness will prevent him from doubting me. Oh, I am so ashamed! I didn't come after him because I was loyal to him-I came after him because of what I had done. Yet he's being so welcoming and kind… Damnation! I cannot permit myself to take advantage of that kindness! I must find him and tell him the truth! I must tell him the real reason that I abandoned the navy!   
  
**Uldren** : O-Oh, right. About your room-   
  
**Thaniel** : Y-yes?! What is it?!   
  
**Uldren** : A-A-Are you all right? You seem...flustered!   
  
**Thaniel** : M-me? Heavens, no! Perish the thought! Now then, what did you want to say about my room?   
  
**Uldren** : O-Oh, I was just going to say that...we have a number of free rooms, so y-you're welcome to take your pick.   
  
**Thaniel** : (Blast! I did it again! N-next time...Next time, I'll tell him the truth!)

_ Episode 2: The Lies Pile Up _

**Cleo** : We have a serious problem: I don't have enough ingredients for tonight's dinner. Might I ask you to go stock up for us, Uldren?   
  
**Uldren** : E-Er, you...want me to carry back enough to...feed an entire castle on my own?   
  
**Cleo** : Everyone else is busy, I'm afraid. Although if you feel it acceptable for all of us to go without dinner tonight, you're welcome to refuse.   
  
**Uldren** : N-No! That would be h-horrible! I’ll go! Immediately!

_ Transition to outside at night. _   
  
**Thaniel** : Sov? Are you going out?

**Uldren** : Yes. A-Apparently I need to go buy food for...literally everyone.   
  
**Thaniel** : What?! You have been sent to do shopping like a common peasant?! ALONE?! Ah! I have the perfect solution! I've just been out fishing in the lake, you see, and my day was most profitable. Feast your eyes on THIS catch!   
  
**Uldren** : O-Oh wow, look at all that fish... Th-This is enough to feed everyone and have leftovers tomorrow! Th-Thank you so much, Thaniel! You must be a real natural at fishing! Did you often fish when you were at sea?   
  
**Thaniel** : Heavens, no. I cannot stand the sea. I wouldn't dream of fishing there. I much prefer a leisurely spot of fishing by the side of a lake.   
  
**Uldren** : Huh? Really? I-It seems strange that someone in the navy...h-hates the sea.   
  
**Thaniel** : Blast! ...Well, I suppose the cat is out of the proverbial sack now. To tell you the truth, I didn't join the navy of my own free will-a fact that caused me to loathe my time there. My father, a navy man, forced me to join, and I spent my days being put through the mill by older sailors. It was...hell.   
  
**Uldren** : W-Well, I'm not surprised you hated it. N-No one enjoys being forced to do something a-against their will.   
  
**Thaniel** : Er, aren't you angry with me? I lied to you!   
  
**Uldren** : O-O-Of course I'm not angry. I've no right to know every single detail of your life! Th-There's no harm in personal secrets.   
  
**Thaniel** : (Guh... He really is kind...Yet here I am lying about swearing loyalty to him. Have I no shame...?) S-Sov! Actually, I... Umm...   
  


**Uldren** : Y-Yes? What is it?   
  
**Thaniel** : I know I said that I hated being in the navy, but... But my loyalty to you is genuine! There is NO need to worry on that score!   
  
**Uldren** : Oh, th-that's what you were going to say? Well, thanks, Thaniel. I-It's a bit...embarrassing to have something like that said to your face, b-but I'm still happy to hear it.   
  
**Thaniel** : Urk...   
  
**Uldren** : A-Anyway, we should get back to the castle. Everyone must be...must be starving.   
  
**Thaniel** : Damnation... I did it again... I got cold feet at the last moment because I was afraid of betraying his kindness... N-next time, I will definitely tell him the truth! Make no mistake! Even if he ends up hating me, I can keep this charade up no longer!

_ Episode 3: Confession _

**Uldren** : Hyaaaah!   
  
**Thaniel** : It's almost time for dinner, Sov. I think you ought to put your training on hold for the time being.   
  


**Uldren** : S-So sorry, but can you wait just a little longer? I'm almost done with this set of reps. I-I just need a little more time!   
  
**Thaniel** : You are more dedicated and focused than ever in these dark days... And yet, behold me. I am a mere... *sniff*   
  
**Uldren** : Wh-What is it, Thaniel?   
  
**Thaniel** : I am so very sorry, Your Highness, but I can dissemble no longer. I must tell you the real reason why I came to this castle. And once done...I will leave here forever.   
  


**Uldren** : Huh? Y-You...lied?   
  
**Thaniel** : When I was united with you, I told you that I left the navy because I wished to swear my loyalty to you. That, I fear, was a lie.   
  
**Uldren** : ......   
  
**Thaniel** : I had been searching for a way out of the navy for a very long time. When the capital was thrown into chaos, I seized my chance and turned tail, leaving the navy behind.   
  
**Uldren** : S-So that's what happened...   
  
**Thaniel** : For a moment, I felt like I was finally free. But then, I remembered the words Father had spoken to me so many times... “Protect the king from the tallest of waves and the fiercest of gales.”   
  
**Uldren** : ......   
  
**Thaniel** : After hearing that so many times, I felt I had no choice but to honor his wishes and protect the king. Seeing how he was insane, I instead went to his opponents, who happened to have the last Dragalia Sov as their leader. And though deeply ashamed at my cowardice, I thought that helping you might alleviate that somewhat. ...And there you have it. I've been lying to you from the moment we reunited. All my talk of loyalty was just-   
  
**Uldren** : E-Enough, Thaniel. It doesn't matter.   
  
**Thaniel** : It... What?   
  
**Uldren** : No matter your reasons for doing so, you still came to find me. With all of your options...y-you decided to seek out...someone as lowly as me. That's enough to make me happy.   
  
**Thaniel** : Ah!   
  
**Uldren** : S-So now that you have that off your chest, shall we return to the castle?   
  
**Thaniel:** O-of course, Sov! I would... I'd be honored to... Waaaah!   
  
**Uldren** : A-Ah! It's nothing to cry about!

_ Episode 4: Fathers and Sons _

**Uldren** : Haaaaah!

_ Uldren defeats a fiend. _   
  
**Uldren** : All right...That's the last of them. The town should be safe now.   
  
**Thaniel** : You fought well, Sov.   
  
**Uldren** : I-I owe it all to your support, Thaniel.   
  
**Thaniel** : Do you always take part in fierce battles such as these from the front line, sire? Given your position as royalty and the source of all hope and morality, I feel it would be better for you to leave it to myself and the others while you hold back.   
  
**Uldren** : L-Logically, you're probably right. But I feel a leader should serve as a shield for their people. I refuse to allow my...my...ahem, sorry...my...friends...to fight my battles for me. A-And I want to grow beyond my weak self. I want to prove...I will one day be something!   
  
**Thaniel** : How you resemble your father right now... King Aurelius often said the same.

  
**Uldren** : H-He did-and if I want to surpass him, I need all of you fighting by my side. I don't have a chance of succeeding alone. Everyone's support will make the difference between success and failure.   
  
**Thaniel** : ......   
  
**Uldren** : Do you see now why I don't want to just stand at the back and issue orders? Not only am I h-horrible at that as I am in everything else... I need comrades-in-arms, c-companions, and...f-friends of equal standing. I-If I can't laugh and smile and cry with those that view me as leader-off AND on the battlefield- then what is the point of it? And that includes you, Thaniel.   
  
**Thaniel** : You really are dedicated to surpassing your father, Sov. ...Very well. My mind is decided!   
  
**Uldren** : Hmm? How so?   
  
**Thaniel** : Do you remember how my father said to “protect the king from the tallest of waves and the fiercest of gales”?   
  
**Uldren** : Those were the words he used to drill into your head, yes?   
  
**Thaniel** : That's right. And all this time, I've felt that I had a duty to honor them-both in letter and in spirit. I never chose to protect the royal family- it was simply something I had to do; as natural as taking a breath. Because of both how I was raised and my time in the military. But after hearing you speak about your father-and watching you in battle-I have changed my mind! No longer do I desire to “protect” you as my father claimed I should. Now I wish to fight by your side so that we may BOTH overcome our fathers!   
  
**Uldren** : I-It's reassuring to hear you say that. Just know that...I'll be counting on you! And you should be ready...whenever I fail! Which is quite a few times...   
  
**Thaniel** : No matter how rough the waves ahead are, we will conquer them together!

_ Episode 5: Equals _

**Uldren** : O-Oh no... L-Looks like I've gotten separated from the others... Th-There's no way I-I can take on this many by myself...   
  
**Fiends** : Graaaaaaah!   
  
**Uldren** : Waaaaaaagh! I’m so sorry I failed you, everyone!

_ Thaniel appears. _   
  
**Thaniel** : A-are you all right, Sov?!   
  
**Uldren** : Th-Th-Thaniel! Am I ever glad to see you! But what are you doing here?   
  
**Thaniel** : There's nowhere I wouldn't go to save you from danger, Sov!   
  
**Fiends** : Grrrrrr... Graaaaaaah!   
  
**Thaniel** : Urk! There's more of them?!   
  
**Uldren** : A-Are you okay, Thaniel? You...don't need to act brave for my benefit.   
  
**Thaniel** I am well, Your Highness. This is nothing! ...N-no. You're right. I almost lied to you again just to try to appear strong. I'm actually TERRIFIED! I've never fought this many monsters at once in my life! All I want to do right now is run away screaming and never look back!   
  
**Uldren** : Really? What a coincidence! I'm also scared out of my wits! ...But at least I'm not alone. With you by my side, I know we can get through this.   
  
**Thaniel:** S-Sov! Damn it... I'm so pitiful! How could I be thinking of running away when that's how you're feeling?! But now your words have opened my eyes. I will fight by your side ever more, sire! Even if it comes at the cost of my life, I will see you to-   
  
**Uldren** : N-Not a chance!   
  
**Thaniel** : What?! Wh-what do you mean, Sov?   
  
**Uldren** : I mean exactly what I said: I don't want you to risk your life for me. One, I’m nobody to give up your life for. A-And two... I told you that we're equals, which means we're going to run away and live to fight another day TOGETHER. Then we'll head back to the castle for some very well deserved sleep! A-Although we'll have to listen to Cleo grumble about how dangerous all of this was first... But at least we'll get grumbled at together! Besides, Cleo always makes the best food once she's done grumbling, so we can enjoy some of that.   
  
**Thaniel** : Th-thank you, Your Highness... After all the times I lied to you, to still call me an equal...   
  
**Uldren** : Are you ready, Thaniel?   
  


**Thaniel** : Just give the word! Let's do this, Sov!

_ Romance Story: The Sov and the Private _

**Thaniel** : Hrmp...Okay...I can do this! I just need to talk to him...I’ve gotten over lying...How hard can this be?

**Uldren** : Thaniel!

**Thaniel** : Waaagh!

**Uldren** : I was going to ask you. We’re running low on fish again. A-Apparently, the dragons found the last hidden stash...I hid it really well this time…

**Thaniel** : I’m sure you did, Uldren.

**Uldren** : Huh?

**Thaniel** : Oh, blast!

**Uldren** : You called me...by my name. Is everything alright?

**Thaniel** : Ahem...I’m sorry if that disturbed you in any way! I just...Thought we were close enough so formalities weren’t an issue anymore.

**Uldren** : Ah. Well, if that is the case-

**Thaniel** : Wait. No. That was actually a lie.

**Uldren** : ...Um…

**Thaniel** : The truth is...erm...I think I may like you.

**Uldren** : Well...I’m happy you do. Otherwise, we wouldn’t be able to be friends, right?

**Thaniel** : N-No! Not like that! I mean...more than that.

**Uldren** : ...O-O-Oh. You mean…

**Thaniel** : Y-Yes. I mean...In a romantic way. I like you...In a romantic way. By the goddess, look at me being barely able to speak correctly. How can I ever even begin to imagine-?

**Uldren** : You love me? In that form?

**Thaniel** : Y-Yes. You sound so...surprised.

**Uldren** : Well...because...I’m shocked you would fall in love with someone like me. I’m really nothing compared to others. I’ve been told that constantly my entire life.

**Thaniel** : W-Well, then...whoever has told you that lie more than I ever have! Any person with common sense should be honored to be even considered a suitor for you! Or...a bride.

**Uldren** : N-No. No brides. They aren’t the kind of people I’m interested in.

**Thaniel** : Regardless, I now find I have spilled all of my feelings out into one mess. I apologize for this.

**Uldren** : Don’t apologize. In fact...I’m happy about this. I return these exact same feelings.

**Thaniel** : What? You...actually believe in love between a Dragalia Sov and a mere human private?

**Uldren** : Well, who will stop us?

**Thaniel** : Oh, Uldren...Waaaah!

  
**Uldren** : Ah! N-Not again!


	11. Philia's Adventurer Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like Philia, I do not recommend you read too much into the first chapter. Due to Uldren's sexuality in this adaptation, she comes off as homophobic while advancing on him. I apologize for this interpretation of you think oherwise about her personality!

_ Episode 1: A Believer in Destiny _

**Uldren** : R-Ranzal! Elisanne! Where are you?! ...I-It looks like we've been separated. Oh, no...Wh-What do I do?! I don’t know th-this part of the town!   
  
**???** : Ugh, I can't believe I overslept. What am I going to do?!   
  
**Uldren** : Huh?

_ Someone suddenly crashes into Uldren. _   
  
**Philia** : Aaah!   
  
**Uldren** : Ooof. O-Oh no! A-Are you okay?   
  
**Philia** : Owww! Watch where you're going!   
  
**Uldren** : I’m sorry! I-I’m so sorry! You...You aren't hurt, are you?   
  
**Philia** : Huh?! Um...no! No, I think I'm fine.   
  
**Uldren** : W-Well, that's good news...at least. Do-Do you want me to help you up?   
  
**Philia** : Th-thanks. That's very nice of you. Oh wow, you're so blue...you have such a calm and serene air around you...   
  


**Uldren** : W-Waaagh! D-D-Don’t stare at my face so...intently! I-I know! It’s...It’s hideous!   
  
**Philia** : I finally found you... You're my soul mate!   
  
**Uldren** : ...W-Wait, what?   
  
**Philia** : All this time, I've been on a journey to find my soul mate. But now my journey is finally over, because I've found who I was looking for! Ah, I knew it would all pay off in the end... You're everything I dreamed of!   
  
**Uldren** : W-Would you mind maybe...f-filling me in on...what's going on? Please? I-I don’t mean to bother?   
  
**Philia** : I mean that we're going to get married and live happily ever after! ...Duh-doy.   
  
**Uldren** : G-G-G...Get MARRIED?

**Philia** : Of course! My heart is telling me you're the one-AND we met just like I thought we would! This can only be destiny at work. So let's start dating! Oh, and planning the wedding, of course. We'll need jesters and a band and bears on unicycles and-   
  


**Uldren** : W-Wait, wait, wait! I-I don’t even like girls th-that way! I-I prefer men!

**Philia** : Huh? Isn’t that against the Illian Church?

**Uldren** : M-M-My sister...changed it l-long ago...   
  
**Philia** : Pffft! Details. You’ll probably change your mind. In the meantime, we can get to know one another as we go along. Like, what's your name, for example?   
  
**Uldren** : Umm...i-i-it's...Uldren…

**Philia** : Uldren, eh? Ahhh, Uldren-my knight in shining armor! Today is such a WONDERFUL day!   
  
**Uldren** : W-W-Wait...I’m more of a...Dragalia Sov...Th-Then a knight...Or a p-prince...B-But can I please explain...Th-that I don’t like women-   
  
**Philia** : You're a PRINCE?! AND a Dragalia Sov?! Eeeeeeeee! You just got a thousand times dreamier! Oh my gosh, this really IS fate at work! Now let's go, my dear Prince Charming!   
  
**Uldren** : Er...go...where?   
  
**Philia** : To your house, of course! Or your castle, I suppose, since you're royalty and all. But wherever you live, just know that I'll be by your side forever.   
  
**Uldren** : W-W-Will you PLEASE listen to me?!   
  
**Philia** : Hee hee! I wonder when we should hold the ceremony? Fall weddings are nice... I can hardly wait to be up there on the altar with you. Ahh...   
  
**Uldren** : Um, h-hello? I-I-I’m...not too sure about th-this wedding idea!

_ Episode 2: Drawn Together _

**Philia** : There you are, my prince! Are you off again, darling?   
  
**Uldren** : Waaagh! O-Oh. I-I-It’s you, Philia. Y-Yeah. Some...some fiends showed up nearby, s-so I'm off to take care of them. I-If we leave them alone...they could end up attacking a village, a-and that would be a...serious problem.   
  
**Philia** : Oh, you're so chivalrous and dashing! I feel myself falling in love with you all over again. Oh! Take me! I want to help you!   
  
**Uldren** : U-Um...Sure, y-you can come if you want.   
  
**Philia** : Oh, thank you! I won't let you down!

_ Transition to later in the Halidom. _   
  
**Philia** : Myyyyy priiiiince! Are you off to beat up monsters today as well, O darling of mine?   
  
**Uldren** : Waaagh! Ph-Philia! I-I-I'm actually just...w-walking around the castle to see how everyone's doing. I-I want to know if anyone's got a-anything they're...unhappy or worried about. Th-This kind of thing is part of my job...just as much as fighting fiends.   
  
**Philia** : Wow! That's so very thoughtful! Hey, can I come with you? I mean, I don't know if I'll be of any use, but I KNOW I'll be fine company!   
  
**Uldren** : H-Huh? Well...s-sure, I guess.   
  
**Philia** : Aw, thanks, honey!

_ Transition to even later. _   
  
**Philia** : Ooh! It's my little princeykins! What're you doing up and about so late?   
  
**Uldren** : WAAAAAAGH! St-Stop...slipping up o-on me! I-I’ve nearly been driven to tears twice, now! E-Er...I mean...I'm just... wandering around. Wh-What about you?   
  
**Philia** : Oh, I just felt like I'd be able to see you if I came here! Is there something important you need to do? Can I come with you while you do it?   
  
**Uldren** : W-Well...it's certainly important, but... Um... L-Look, y-y-you need to at least l-let me go to the bathroom o-on my own!

_ Transition to the next morning. _   
  
**Philia** : ...Huh? That's strange. I don't see my little princey-snookums anywhere.   
  
**Cleo** : If you're looking for Uldren, he left early this morning.   
  
**Philia** : Ack! Where did he go?!   
  
**Cleo** : I haven't the foggiest idea.   
  
**Philia** : Aw, poo. Well, thanks for telling me, Cleo. I wonder if something made him leave in a hurry? Hmm... Where could he have gone?

_ A bird flies to Philia. _   
  
**Philia** : Huh? What are you doing on my shoulder, little birdie? Oh, he flew away... Wait! I know what this is! That little bird is going to take me to my darling prince! Waaaait! Hold oooon, Mr. Birdie!

_ Transition to the nearby village. _   
  
**Uldren** : ...All right. That's all the deliveries we need to make for now.   
  
**Ranzal** : Then let's grab some chow and get back already! Hell, it's barely noon! Dunno why we had to leave so early...   
  
**Uldren** : A-actually...I worried I might get found again if I tried to leave any later.   
  
**Ranzal** : Found? ...Ah. Yer talkin' about Philia. Yeah, she's kinda like yer shadow lately. No surprise yer tired of it.   
  
**Uldren** : I've nothing against her as a person, but...yeah. I-I just need time to myself once in a whi-   
  
**???** : Daaaarliiiiing!   
  
**Uldren** : No... PH-PH-PHILIA?!   
  
**Philia** : I'm so glad I found you! Fate really DOES want us to be together!   
  
**Uldren** : H-H-How did you even know I-I was here?! I-I never told anyone wh-where I was going.   
  
**Ranzal** : Bwa ha ha! Sucks bein' popular, eh, Uldren? Yer gonna have to accept defeat this time. This gal's just too sharp for ya.   
  
**Uldren** : C-Coincidences can be scary things...   
  
**Philia** : Honestly, what ARE you two talking about? This has nothing to do with being sharp OR coinkidinks! This is destiny! We are bound by the strongest strings of fate's loom!

_ Episode 3: This is Fate _

**Uldren** : Hah! Haaah!   
  
**Philia** : Oh, daaaarliiing... Oh, you were training? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you.   
  
**Uldren** : Gyeep! Oh! I-It's okay. I-I-I was about ready to w-wrap up for the day anyway.   
  
**Philia** : Oh, then my timing was perfect! Here, have some water. You must be thirsty.   
  
**Uldren** : I...I am. Th-Thanks. I-I'm impressed you knew exactly what to bring me, though. I-It's like you...you knew what condition I'd be in wh-when you found me.   
  
**Philia** : Hee hee! I just had a feeling.   
  
**Uldren** : Y-You sure are sharp, Philia.   
  
**Philia** : I told you before, this has nothing to do with sharpness! This is fate.   
  
**Uldren** : E-E-Er, right. Fate. B-By the way, there's...something I-I've been meaning to ask you for a...a while now.   
  
**Philia** : Ooo, this is exciting! It's not often YOU'RE the one asking questions! Go on, ask me anything! I'll keep no secrets from snumpy-wumpkins!   
  
**Uldren** : Well, then... I-Is there some...reason y-you're so obsessed with the concept of fate?   
  
**Philia** : Huh? Of course there is! It all started with a dreamy faerie tale I read when I was a child. Ever since, I've believed in fate with all my heart and haven't looked back!   
  
**Uldren** : A...A faerie tale, huh? H-How did it go?   
  
**Philia** : Once upon a time, in a land far away, there lived a handsome young boy and a super-hot girl. One day, these two perfect strangers bumped into one another in town. Sensing the guiding hand of fate, they IMMEDIATELY fell in love! Just like we did! Hee!   
  
**Uldren** : U-U-Umm...sure. S-So what happened after that?   
  
**Philia** : Oh, there was a big war and they got separated.   
  
**Uldren** : E-Er...i-is that really how it ends?   
  
**Philia** : Of COURSE not! Have you even READ a faerie tale before?

**Uldren** : A-A-Actually no, but-

**Philia** : ANYWAY, after the war, the two of them were drawn together by destiny yet again.   
  
**Uldren** : W-W-Well, that's a good ending, I-I guess.   
  
**Philia** : THAT'S NOT THE ENDING!   
  
**Uldren** : Waaaagh! Sorry, sorry, sorryyyy! M-M-M-Maybe you should st-stop leaving these...l-long pauses in when you tell th-the stor-   
  
**Philia** : Over and over, the two of them were separated-but every time, they found their way back to each other. Finally, they got married in a lovely ceremony and lived happily ever after! THE. END. ...For reals, this time.   
  
**Uldren** : W-W-Well, I-I'm glad it has a happy ending. I-I can see how someone would believe in fate a-after hearing that.   
  
**Philia** : RIGHT?! Oh, I'm so happy you believe! Our feelings are mutual! Oh, glorious day!   
  
**Uldren** : Wh-Wh-What?! H-Hold on a minute! I-I-I just said I could understand how s-someone might-   
  
**Philia** : Well, now that our hearts are finally one, it's time to go and find a place for the special day! We leave at once!   
  
**Uldren** : I-I-I-I…*sigh* O-Okay...   
  


_ Episode 4: Meandering Destiny _

**Uldren** : I-Is everyone still with us?   
  
**Philia** : I am juuust fine! I've traveled far and wide- a forest like this is nothing.   
  
**Ranzal** : Now that's encouragin'. If Cleo was here, she'd probably be complainin' right now.   
  
**Uldren** : Well, this IS quite the trek. I-I'm glad we decided to bring Philia with us.

**Luther** : Not me. I can feel her eyes burning a hole in my back...   
  
**Uldren** : A-Anyway, we're almost at the village. Just...stick with it a little longer, guys.   
  
**Philia** : Anything you say, sweetie pie!

_ A fiend suddenly appears. _   
  
**Fiend** : Grrrrrr!   
  
**Philia** : Aaah! A fiend!   
  
**Ranzal** : It's fine! One of 'em ain't a threat to us-   
  
**Fiend** : Grrrrrr!

_ The fiend suddenly spits smoke at everyone. _   
  
**Ranzal** : What the...?! It can spit smoke?! *cough* Damn it, I can't see a thing! Oh, there ya are! Take this!

_ Ranzal nearly hits Philia instead. _   
  
**Philia** : Aaaah! Wh-what are you doing?! You could have seriously hurt me!   
  
**Luther** : It's too dangerous to fight like this. We need to split up and retreat!   
  
**Uldren** : G-Got it!

_ Everyone scatters. Transition to Philia alone. _   
  
**Philia** : Whew! I can finally see again. Now I need to reunite with my prince somehow. But I'm sure that won't be a problem! Fate wants us to be together, after all. No matter how many times we're separated, we'll find one another again-just like the boy and girl in that faerie tale! Ah! I hear sounds from over there! That must be him! Oh, daaaarling! I'm so glad to see you aga...aaaain...   
  
**Ranzal** : Hey there, Philia. How's tricks?   
  
**Philia** : ...What.   
  
**Ranzal** : ...Huh?   
  
**Philia** : This can't be happening! You aren't my prince!   
  
**Ranzal** : I guess even yer sixth sense for Uldren ain't perfect.   
  
**Philia** : But that doesn't make sense... It HAS to be perfect!   
  
**Ranzal** : C'mon, it's nothin' to get THAT upset abo-

**Uldren** : AAAAAAAH!

**Ranzal** : That was…

**Philia** : My prince!

_ Transition to an injured Uldren facing the fiend. _

**Fiend** : Grrrr!

**Uldren** : O-Oh no...I-I’m cornered! A-A-And I lost my weapon!

_ Ranzal and Philia arrive. _

**Ranzal** : There! The fiend has his back against that rock!

**Philia** : He can’t escape without help!

**Ranzal** : No! If you fire an arrow, you could hit him!   
  
**Fiend** : Grrrrr!   
  


**Uldren** : N-No...St-Stay back!

_ Luther suddenly arrives. _

**Luther** : Uldren! Haaaah!

_ Luther strikes down the fiend. _   
  
**Luther** : You okay, Uldren?! That was close.   
  
**Uldren** : Th-thank you...I thought I was a goner there.

**Luther** : Hey, didn’t I say I would protect you?

**Uldren** : Ha ha...You did.   
  


**Ranzal** : Whew! Cleo would have our heads if that fiend hurt Uldren any more!

**Luther** : Are you two alright?

**Ranzal** : Yea, we’re just fine.

**Philia** : U-Uh-huh… (Not only has his stuttering ceased, but...he’s gone completely calm the moment Luther arrived. He never has done that with me. We’re soul mates, so why...is he happier with him than me?)

_ Episode 5: Fate’s Hand _

**Philia** : *sigh*   
  
**Uldren** : I hope Philia is okay. She seems down.   
  
**Ranzal** : Yeah. I'm worried about her, too. She's like that all the time lately. I can't remember a day she's been normal ever since that fiend caught us off guard in the forest and we had to split up, Luther saving ya.   
  
**Uldren** : I wonder what the cause is, though? I've tried asking her, but she won't tell me.   
  
**Ranzal** : Eh, folks can be sensitive sometimes. All we can do is try and cheer her up.   
  
**Uldren** : I thought the same, which is why we're here in the first place. I mean, she said she wanted to come here, but...   
  
**Ranzal** : Well, it doesn't seem to be having much of an effect. What should we do?   
  
**Uldren** : Say, Philia? Is there anywhere in particular that you want to... Huh? Where'd she go?   
  
**Ranzal** : She's gone?! But she was just here!   
  
**Uldren** : We need to find her... Philia! Where are you, Philia?!

_ Transition to the interior of town. _   
  
**Philia** : (I thought I was going to see my prince, but it turned out to be someone else...But if we're really soul mates, how could something like that happen?) Maybe the threads of fate holding us together aren't as strong as I thought? ...Oh no! I didn't mean to say that out loud. If my prince hears me saying something like that, he... Huh? Huh?! Where am I?! Where's my prince...and the others?! I wasn't paying attention when I was walking, so I don't even know where I am. But if I go and try to find him and end up finding someone else again instead... Well, I'll just have to make him find ME! I'll attach my handkerchief to an arrow, then fire it up into the sky! ...Ha!

_ Philia does just that. _   
  
**Philia** : I wonder if he'll notice it? ...No! I'm SURE he'll notice! Fate wants us to be together, after all. I believe in you, my prince…

_ Transition to later on. _   
  
**Philia** : It's been so long. When is he going to come for me? It couldn't be that...that fate doesn't... Oh! M-my prince?!   
  
**Frivolous-Looking Man** : You lost, li'l lady?   
  
**Philia** : It's not him. Oh, I should have known. This is just the WORST.   
  
**Frivolous-Looking Man** : Hey, c'mon now! I ain't so bad. Yer alone, right? Want me to give ya a tour of the town?   
  
**Philia** : No, I do NOT! ...Save me, my prince!   
  
**???** : Philia!

_ Uldren arrives. _   
  
**Uldren** : Th-Thank goodness I found you! W-We were all really worried when you vanished!   
  
**Frivolous-Looking Man** : Well, this was a big waste'a time. See ya.

_ The man leaves. _   
  
**Philia** : My prince! You really came for me! We really are bound together by fate! Otherwise, you wouldn't have noticed my arrow like you did!   
  
**Uldren** : Th-That arrow was p-pretty...clever. Th-Though I only saw it for a moment, and I-I couldn't be confident it was yours.   
  
**Philia** : Then why did you follow it?   
  
**Uldren** : A-As long as there was...even the s-slightest chance it would lead me to you, th-that was good enough. I-I may not be interested in you, but...I-I-I would n-never abandon someone in distress!   
  
**Philia** : Even the slightest chance...? ...Of course! Hee hee. Of course. What have I been getting so worked up for all this time? Even if fate isn't as absolute as I thought, that's no reason to give up!   
  
**Uldren** : Um, I-I-I'm not sure what you're talking about, b-but does this mean you're feeling better? Th-Then like I was asking earlier, i-is there anywhere in this town you want to look a-   
  
**Philia** : Wedding halls!   
  
**Uldren** : Th-That was...a very fast answer.   
  
**Philia** : Of course! And look, even if-and this is a BIG if-fate really isn't absolute... It just means I have to try that much harder to pull us closer together! Oh! Maybe we should skip looking at halls and just do the ceremony today!   
  
**Uldren** : I... No... What?   
  
**Philia** : Oh, is today no good? Then when are you free? Tomorrow? The weekend?   
  
**Uldren** : Uh... Umm... Actually, I-I-I just remembered...I-I have something to do! Bye!   
  


_ Uldren runs away. _

  
**Philia** : Waaaait! Come back, my darling prince! Come baaaack! There's no point in trying to run away! Fate will just keep pulling us together!


	12. Resplendent Refrain Event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Uldren's love for singing is bit of a nod as to how his voice actor Brandon O'Neill is himself a singer, and a really good one, too!

_ Resplendent Refrain _

_ Prologue: Guided by Song _

**Uldren** : Haaaaah!

_ Uldren strikes a fiend. _   
  
**Fiend** : Gyaaaaargh!   
  
**Ranzal** : Roast 'em and toast 'em aaaand...boom! That oughta put a bow on this little fiend- slayin' commission.   
  
**Elisanne** : I know we had to pursue those fiends, but I'm still surprised at how far afield we've traveled.   
  
**Notte** : Seriously, it's colder than a well-digger's lunchpail up in this joint!   
  
**Luca** : R-right?! Let's find a town to warm up in before we make our way back home.   
  
**Ranzal** : There's actually one near here. What say we drop by?   
  
**Elisanne** : Ah, I know that one-and given the season, this might be the perfect time for us to pay it a visit.   
  
**Uldren** : What does that mean, Elisanne?   
  
**Ranzal** : Eh, you'll see when we get there. C'mon, future icicles! I'll lead the way.   
  
_ Transition to a snow-filled town with a beautiful church. _   
  
**Luca** : Who would have thought there'd be a town nestled between these mountains? And it's so well-guarded, to boot!   
  
**Uldren** : I'm still curious what we're here for. Wait. Do you hear...s-singing?   
  
**Cleo** : It's...beautiful.

**Luther** : That's because this is the hometown of the Harmonia Choir.   
  
**Luca** : What's that?   
  
**Luther** : It's a famous choir that only the most skilled young singers can hope to join. They sing with pure soprano voices, and their songs are said to ward off calamity.   
  
**Ranzal** : And once a year around this time, they throw a huge song party!   
  
**Notte** : It's called a "recital," ya doof! Not a "song party." I just hope we're in time to catch it.   
  
**???** : You there!

_ A dragon suddenly arrives. _   
  
**Notte** : AAAUGH! A polar bear! ...Wait, no. It's just a fiend. ...AAAUGH! A fieeeeend!   
  
**Elisanne** : Stay back, Your Highness!   
  
**Uldren** : W-Wait, that's no fiend. I can feel its mana. It's...   
  
**???** : Good heavens! First I'm a polar bear, then a fiend? How rude! I am the dragon Maritimus, and I am pleased to make your acquaintance. But you can call me Mariti if you want to throw a little extra cute into it.   
  
**Uldren** : I-It's nice to meet you, Mariti.   
  
**Luca** : You seem pretty used to people, for a dragon. What are you doing here in the middle of a town like this?   
  
**Maritimus** : Ah, that! I'm here because I'm the owner of the Harmonia Choir.   
  
**Notte** : Wait, sorry. Time out. A DRAGON owns a choir?   
  
**Maritimus** : Er, yes? I've always watched over them, actually. And it was worth it, because now we get visitors coming from all around to hear us! That's why you're all here, yes?   
  


**Uldren** : N-No. We’re here just to warm up. No singing.

**Elisanne** : Actually, yes. I don’t mind listening.

**Notte** : Me neither!

**Luther** : I’ll love to hear them!   
  
**Maritimus** : Of COURSE you do! Now come-I'll show you the way to the recital hall.   
  
**Notte** : Wait, the recital is TODAY?! How lucky!   
  


**Uldren** : Um...You guys...go on ahead, I’ll...I’ll catch up in a moment.

**Luther** : Nonsense! This will be great!

_ Luther pulls along Uldren. _

**Uldren** : L-Luther...Agh!

_ Transition to the recital hall. _   
  
**Maritimus** : And now, ladies and gentlemen, I give to you...the recital hall! Yaaaay, recital hall! Right this way, please.   
  
**Notte** : Holy snotballs, look at all the peeps! You weren't kidding about this being a hot ticket.   
  
**Maritimus** : Heh. Indeed. Of course, it helps that this year's recital is a teensy bit special.   
  
**Luther** : How so?   
  
**Maritimus** : Ahem! Well, in celebration of the 100th anniversary of the recital, two of our former members have come to join us. The first is the conductor, Vixel, who will be lifting his baton for all of you tonight. Exciting, no? Behold the man himself!   
  


_ Vixel arrives. _

  
**Maritimus** : Hello, distinguished guests. I humbly welcome you to the Harmonia Choir's annual recital. I am Vixel, a graduate of the Harmonia Choir. I will have the honor of being your conductor today. All of us will do our utmost to ensure each and every one of you enjoys the singing on this most festive occasion.   
  
**Cleo** : A professional conductor? Interesting. That's not something you see every day.   
  
**Maritimus** : But of course, it's not just tonight's honored guests who are amazing. Our entire choir is made up of incredibly hard-working young vocalists who are absolutely BURSTING with talent. And among their number is the particularly exceptional young Elias!   
  
**Elias** : ......   
  
**Maritimus** : His voice is said to bring tears to even the most hardened curmudgeon, which is why we've given him the featured solo in tonight's performance.

**Uldren** : Why are we even here…?

**Ranzal** : Aw, don’t be a wet blanket! It’s gonna be fun!   
  
**Luther** : Oh man, now I REALLY wanna hear this crazychoir do its thing!   
  
**Maritimus** : Ah, but do you remember when I said we had one more special guest? ...Oh! She's starting.   
  
**Songstress** : ♪♪♪   
  
**Elisanne** : That voice...   
  
**Songstress** : ♪♪♪   
  
**Luca** : At the risk of sounding like an elitist snob, she is freakin' AMAZING.   
  
**Elisanne** : Is that...Lucretia?!   
  
**Maritimus** : Ding ding ding! You nailed it! Our second special recital guest is none other than the famed songstress herself!   
  
**Luca** : Lucretia? She famous or something?   
  
**Ranzal** : Famous ain't even the half of it. Even I'VE heard of her, and all I know about music is that ya strum a guitar to make a buncha pretty noises come out.   
  
**Elisanne** : I can't believe I'm going to be able to hear her perform...   
  


**Uldren** : ……

**Notte** : You look really stressed right there, Uldren. Are you…?

**Uldren** : I’m going outside for fresh air, okay?!

**Luca** : Woah! O-Okay!

  
**Maritimus** : And now, ladies and gentlemen, let me present tonight's main event! Put your hands together for the Harmonia Cho-   
  
**Spectators** : EEEEEK!   
  
**Maritimus** : Tsk! RUDE!   
  
**Fiends** : Grrrrr!   
  
**Maritimus** : Oh my stars and garters! FIENDS!   
  
**Lucretia** : Oh dear! I thought security in this town would be impenetrable.   
  
**Vixel** : We have to stop them!   
  
**Maritimus** : Oh, whatever will we do?!   
  
**Luther** : Maritimus, take the audience and the choir members and get them to safety.   
  
**Elisanne** : We'll take care of things here. Now hurry!   
  
**Maritimus** : But what about you people?!   
  
**Uldren** : D-Don't worry about us-w-we know how to use the business end of a sword.   
  
**Ranzal** : Guys, don't wanna worry nobody, but we got fiends floodin' into town.   
  
**Luther** : Then we'll just have to force them back out. Come on, everyone!

_ Episode 1: Fear and Hope _

**Maritimus** : You guys are lifesavers! And so strong! Who in the world ARE you?   
  
**Uldren** : I'm...I’m the seventh prince of the Kingdom of Alberia and th-the last of the Dragalia Sov, Uldren!   
  
**Maritimus** : Goodness, that IS fancy! I had no idea you were that prince I keep hearing about.   
  
**Uldren** : Y-Y-Yes, but more importantly...   
  
**Girl: ** *sniff* *sob*   
  


**Lucretia** : We can't very well hold a recital if the people here might be attacked be fiends.   
  
**Vixel** : Indeed. We may have no choice but to cancel.   
  
**Maritimus** : But everyone practiced so hard. It means everything to them! You guys can't give up because of a few lousy fiends. You've been rehearsing all year for this night!   
  
**Luca** : Yeah, that's bonkers! Right, Uldren?

**Uldren** : ……

**Cleo** : You’ve been strangely quiet this entire time. Is everything okay?

**Uldren** : I...   
  
**Luther** : If the fiends could be culled and the safety of everyone involved guaranteed, would you be able to hold your recital?   
  
**Maritimus** : I see no reason why not. But alas, our choir is rather short of members who know how to deal with fiends.   
  
**Luther** : Then let us take care of that.   
  
**Girl** : *sniff* And then...we can have the recital?   
  
**Luther** : We'll make sure of it. Just hold on for a little bit longer, all right?   
  
**Girl** : I will!   
  
**Boy** : Me too!   
  
**Luther** : That's good to hear. But what about you, Mariti?   
  


**Maritimus** : As the owner of the choir, I'd like very much to see this happen...So, yes! Defeat those nasty fiends so we can all sing our hearts out in celebration!   
  
**Luther** : It's a plan.   
  
**Elias** : *cough* AHEM! Aheeeeem...   
  
**Vixel** : Elias? Are you all right?   
  
**Elias** : N-no! I was just clearing my throat. Please leave me alone.   
  
**Maritimus** : Elias! Your distinguished colleague Vixel is merely worried about you.   
  
**Elias** : Distinguished colleague? You mean this person who gave up singing?   
  
**Maritimus** : Elias!

**Uldren** : ?!   
  
**Elias** : This conversation is over. Farewell.

_ Elias leaves. _   
  
**Luca** : Heh. Musicians, amirite?   
  
**Vixel** : Hmm... I don't know...   
  
**Luca** : Are you still worried about that kid after how he talked to you?   
  
**Vixel** : Well, he's not wrong that I abandoned my singing career.

**Uldren** : You...Stopped singing yourself?

**Vixel** : Why, yes. I used to be part of the choir, after all.

**Uldren** : Oh…

**Vixel** : Why do you seen so unhappy about that?

**Uldren** : N-Nothing. I’m okay. N-Now...let's finish our fiend hunt a-and...get this performance...off the ground!   
  
**Everyone** : Yeah!

_ Outside, Elias stands alone. _   
  
**Elias** : *cough* A-HEM! A-A-AAAAHEM. ...Nope. My throat still feels weird. And to make it worse, I can't sleep. (By tomorrow, I might not be able to even sing with my normal voice anymore...I'm scared... I'm really scared.)

_ Flashback to a dream sequence. _   
  
**???** : I WANT IT ALL TO GO AWAY!

_ Return to the normal world. _   
  
**Elias** : (That dream yesterday was so strange. All I want to do is forget it, and I can't! “Go away” can't be referring to the choir, right? ...No, I'd never think that! I mean, I'd never want the choir to go away just because I might have to leave it...right?)   
  


_ Transition to the group fighting fiends. _

  
**Uldren** : H-How many of these f-fiends ARE there, a-anyway?!   
  


**Elisanne** : If they manage to get into town, it's going to be bad news. Push them back into the mountains!   
  
**Luther** : Don't give up now! Push!

_ Episode 2: Inner Darkness _

**Luca** : I don't think these guys are gonna stop anytime soon. We may need to pull back.   
  
**???** : You seem rather distraught about something.   
  
**Elisanne** : Ah! Y-you are...   
  


_ Lucretia walks up. _

  
**Cleo** : Lucretia!   
  
**Lucretia** : Good heavens, but there ARE quite a few of them here, aren't there?   
  


**Uldren** : W-W-Wait, stay back! I-It's dangerous!   
  
**Lucretia** : Well, isn't that sweet! But you don't need to worry about me. Yah!

_ Lucretia strikes down the fiends easily. _   
  
**Fiends** : Graaaagh...   
  
**Uldren** : H...Huh?   
  


**Notte** : Holy crap! I thought this lady was supposed to be some famous singer, not some famous fiendslayer!   
  
**Lucretia** : Oh, I am a famous singer! ...That said, I do like to dabble in arts of the more "martial" variety.   
  
**Ranzal** : I'd call that a little more than dabblin'.

**Uldren** : Either way, we appreciate your help.   
  
**Lucretia** : You're quite welcome. Honestly, the only thing that matters is seeing everyone safe.   
  


_ Vixel arrives. _

  
**Vixel** : Lucretia!   
  
**Lucretia** : Ah, my dear Vixel. Is something the matter? You're all in a dither.   
  
**Vixel** : You vanished without a trace earlier, and now I find you here!   
  
**Maritimus** : We were WORRIED!   
  
**???** : *sniff* *sniiiiiff*   
  
**Lucretia** : Goodness! Is that someone weeping?   
  
**???** : Waaaaaah!   
  
**Maritimus** : Wait, that's Pia! Why is SHE here?!   
  
**Pia** : *sniff* I s-saw Lucretia leave and...And I wanted to stop her, but I was so scared that I couldn't talk! WAAAAAAH!

**Luca** : Easy on the waterworks, now. The fiends are all gone.   
  
**Lucretia** : There, there. Do stop crying.   
  
**Pia** : *sniff* I...I wish I wasn't like this. Everyone always tells me I'm a big scaredy-cat. Plus, no matter how much I practice, I always mess up when I get on stage. I KNOW I'm better than that but I can't ever make it work which makes me even MORE sad and then...then...I just wanna sing as pretty as Eliaaaaas! WAAAAAAH!   
  
**Lucretia** : Come now! You're still a brave girl for coming here to protect me.   
  
**Maritimus** : *sigh* In any case, everyone is safe. And it looks like you've got these fiends handled, so...yeah! Keep it up, I guess.   
  
**Vixel** : Don't you think Pia should return to the the choir about now?   
  
**Pia** : *sniffle* Oh, no! It's soooo late! Practice is gonna start without me!

_ Pia leaves. _   
  
**Ranzal** : That kid can practice singin' all she wants; her attitude needs the real work.   
  
**Uldren** : ……

**Vixel** : Your expression seems so sad. What ails you?

**Uldren** : Huh? Oh. N-Nothing.

**Vixel** : I can tell you are lying. I had that same expression years ago, when I gave up my position in the Harmonia Choir.

**Notte** : Oh! You’re being upset because this is about singing, isn’t it?

**Cleo** : What does he have against singing?

**Uldren** : I-It’s nothing to worry about! A-A-Anyway, we have to drive the rest of these fiends off...s-so the recital can continue. I-I know everyone's looking forward to it!   
  
**Luca** : Pffft. Not that Elias kid. He looked like he'd swallowed a lemon last time we saw him.   
  


**Ranzal** : Eh, that's no big deal. Kid's just gettin' to be at that rebellious age is all.   
  
**Luca** : Hmph.   
  
**Uldren** : Heh. Y-You might be right, Ranzal. A-Anyway, let's get back to it! No distractions!

**Elisanne** : He was very eager to change the subject...   
  
**Luther** : Hmm... I doubt the answer to Elias' recent attitude is quite so simple...   
  


_ Transition to the Harmonia Choir. _

  
**Lucretia** : Now then! Attend to me, everyone, and our practice can finally begin. Listen carefully as I sing this note....♪♪♪ Now all of you try it.   
  
**Vixel** : Let us begin.   
  
**Choir Members** : ♪♪♪   
  
**Lucretia** : Hold a moment, Elias.   
  
**Elias** : Me?   
  
**Lucretia** : You. Is there something troubling you?   
  
**Elias** : Huh? Wh-why do you ask?   
  
**Lucretia** : A singing voice reveals its owner's true feelings, and yours is currently trembling with unease.   
  
**Elias** : Y-yes, ma'am. I'm sorry, ma'am.   
  
**Boy** : I've never heard anyone scold Elias like that before.   
  
**Girl** : I wonder what's going on?   
  


**Vixel** : That's quite enough chattering! Now then, from where we left off. And a-one...   
  


_ Later on, the practice ends. _

  
**Vixel** : ...And that concludes today's practice.   
  
**Choir Members** : Thank you!   
  
**Elias** : *cough* A-HEM! Aaaaa-hem...   
  
**Pia** : Elias, are you all ri-   
  
**Elias** : Don't talk to me.

_ Elias leaves. _   
  
**Pia** : Geez, Elias... What's going on with you...?   
  


_ Elias is now outside. _

  
**Elias** : (I can't believe Lucretia scolded me in front of everyone... This wouldn't be a problem if my voice wasn't being weird!) I just wanna sing...   
  
**Lucretia** : ♪♪♪   
  
**Elias** : Ah! Is that Lucretia? Oh, who am I kidding? I'll never be able to sing the way she does.   
  
**???** : Go away... Go away...   
  
**Elias** : Huh? That voice again...   
  


_ Darkness pools together to begin forming a shape. _

  
**???** : GO AWAAAAY!   
  
**Elias** : Y-you're the thing I heard in my dream! Wh-what the heck ARE you? What do you want?!   
  
**???** : I don't want to become an adult so... IT HAS TO GO AWAY!   
  
**Elias** : You said that in my dream, but that's not what I want!   
  
**???** : The darkness in your heart... The power of darkness...   
  
**Elias** : Stop it! Stay away from me!   
  
**???** : THE POWER OF DARKNESS! I WANT IT!

**Elias** : Nooooooo!

_ Darkness draws from Elias. It collects into the shadowy form, then it vanishes. _   
  
**Elias** : ...Huh? It's gone. Um...ha? Ha ha ha! Oh man, that was one crazy dream! Hooo...   
  


_ Meanwhile, the fiends the group are fighting grow ever stronger. _

  
**Fiends** : Grrrraaaagh!   
  
**Ranzal** : Is it just me, or are these chumps actually even stronger now?!   
  
**Cleo** : It certainly feels that way. What in the world is going on?   
  
**Luther** : If that's the case, I'm afraid there may be an even more powerful enemy waiting for us up ahead.   
  
**Uldren** : K-Keep your guards up, everyone...I-I think it's going to be a long night.   
  


_ Episode 3: The Beast Roars _

_ The group has slain the manticore, which drops an otherworld fragment. _

**Uldren** : *pant* *pant* We...did it...somehow...   
  


**Elisanne** : Wait, is that an otherworld fragment? Why would this be here?   
  
**Luther** : Guess that fiend we just defeated dropped it.   
  
**Uldren** : I-Interesting. Well, for now...let's head back and l-let everyone know what happened.   
  


_ Transition to the town of the Harmonia Choir. _

  
**Maritimus** : ...You defeated a fiend THAT strong?! Wowsers! You guys are nuts!   
  
**Luca** : Yeah, we're pretty great.   
  
**Elisanne** : Your head will pop if it swells any more.   
  


**Maritimus** : Still, this whole thing is very strange...I've never heard of fiends like that appearing in this area before.   
  
**Vixel** : Indeed, I believe it's quite unusual for fiends to press the attack in a single area as they did. It's almost as though they're gathering in this place for some reason.   
  
**Cleo** : But to what end?

**Vixel** : Perhaps something is attracting them to this place. But that's only one of the mysteries we need to solve.   
  
**Uldren** : Th-The other one being why the fiends keep getting...stronger?   
  
**Vixel** : So you noticed.   
  
**Uldren** : Y-Yes. Something must be providing them with that power. A-And it may be the same thing that's calling them here i-in the first place.   
  
**Vixel** : That certainly makes sense, although it's all still hypothetical at the moment.   
  
**Uldren** : W-Well, we'll have to solve all of these mysteries if we want to be sure the town is safe.   
  


**Lucretia**: Then let us give it our all! With any luck, we'll be able to completely wipe out the fiends and perform our recital.  
  
**Elias**: *yaaaawn*  
  
**Luca**: You tired there, Elias?  
  
**Elias**: *yaaaawn* D-don't look at me!

**Ranzal** : At least cover yer mouth, kid. Sheesh. You not gettin' enough sleep or somethin'?   
  
**Elias** : I've been having nightmares.   
  
**Ranzal** : Oh yeah? What about?   
  
**Elias** : There was a monster...and darkness... It's all kind of fuzzy now.   
  
**Luca** : Not sure I follow.   
  
**Elias** : ...Don't worry about it. I have to go to practice.   
  
**Ranzal** : Go get 'em, kid! But hey, don't push yerself TOO hard, yeah?   
  
**Luca** : Nightmares, huh? I guess even folks with godly voices still have worries like the rest of us.   
  
**Ranzal** : Yeah, when yer that age, ya get worked up about all kinds'a stuff-some of it real and some of it not. Learning to overcome it is what makes a person an adult.   
  


_ Transition to the recital hall, where Elias and Pia are having a heated debate. _

  
**Pia** : ...I got here first, you know? And I wanna learn from Lucretia so I can ALSO be a really good singer!   
  
**Elias** : The order of arrival is meaningless! It certainly doesn't give you the right to monopolize Lucretia all to yourself! Plus, you can practice solos until you're hoarse. It won't change anything. I'm going to sing the solo! Me!   
  
**Pia** : B-but I was gonna work really hard... Waaaaaaah!   
  
**Lucretia** : Now, now! I have time to watch both of you, so let's try to get along. We'll start by having you sing, Pia.   
  
**Pia** : *sniffle* ♪♪... ♪   
  
**Lucretia** : And now you, Elias.   
  
**Elias** : ♪♪♪   
  
**Lucretia** : Mmm. Very good, both of you. However...Pia, your lack of confidence is manifesting itself in your singing voice. You must have more faith in yourself. ENJOY your singing. Do you understand?   
  
**Pia** : Yes, ma'am! I'll do my best!   
  
**Lucretia** : Now Elias, you demonstrated exceptional skill. In fact, I wish I could do nothing but sit here and let your voice wash over me.   
  
**Elias** : Oh wow. I actually got praised by Lucretia! This is great!

**Lucretia** : But now I want you to focus on placing more gravitas in your voice. For example...♪♪♪   
  
**Pia & Elias** : Whoooooa..   
  


_ Outside, everyone listens to the singing. _

  
**Uldren** : ……

**Vixel** : You seem concentrated so thoughtfully. Do you have a musical ear, perhaps?

**Notte** : He’s had one since childhood! He used to sing himself, AND play the piano!

**Vixel** : Ah...You too gave up singing? Did your voice decline soprano notes eventually?

**Uldren** : N-No. Singing...just brought me nothing but tragedy. A-Anyways, y-you're both from the same year in the choir, right? You and...L-Lucretia?   
  
**Vixel** : Yes. We used to compete all the time. Ah, memories.   
  
**Notte** : You must have been pretty great if you were able to hang with that! So why'd you decide to become a baton guy?   
  
**Vixel** : If you mean a conductor, it's because I had to stop singing when my voice changed. Instead, I altered my focus and apprenticed myself to a master conductor.   
  
**Uldren** : O-Oh, right. Because...only kids with soprano voices c-can sing in the choir.   
  
**Notte** : But in the end, it worked out just dandy because you became a super awesome baton guy!   
  
**Vixel** : Er, yes. Though I'd honestly never even considered such a thing when I was with the choir. I gave everything to my singing-and because of that, I lost sight of who I really was. Honestly, I was an incredibly difficult person to deal with.   
  


_ Meanwhile, just a bit away… _

  
**Elias** : *cough* Ahem! Aaaaa-hem...(I know Lucretia liked my singing, but my throat keeps getting worse...) I'm going to lose my place at this rate. There won't be anywhere for me to go!   
  


_ There was a sudden, faint boom. _

  
**Elias** : Huh?! Wh-what was that sound?! Did it come from the mountains?   
  
**???** : Get rid of it... GET RID OF IT!   
  
**Elias** : That voice... Is that the monster from my nightmares?!   
  
**???** : All will disappear! All will vanish! GET RID OF IT AAAAALL!

_ In the wilderness, a crack of darkness forms, and begins to widen, revealing a creature of darkness crawling out of it. _   
  
**Luther** : What's this thing groaning about? Get back in there, you!

_ Luther hits the creature back into the tear. _   
  
**???** : Graaaaagh!

_ Instead of helping, the tear begins to open up more. _

**Luther**: Welp, that didn't work. Probably just a matter of time before this thing comes out from the space between worlds, huh?

**Vixel** : If that happens, the town is going to suffer severe damage during the fight.   
  
**Ranzal** : I don't get this. So was the fiend what dropped the otherworld fragment just this thing's lackey or somethin'?   
  
**Uldren** : Th-The otherworld fragment... Wait, that's it! W-We'll use the fragment! We'll, uh… turn the tables on this thing a-and go INTO the space between worlds!   
  
**Elisanne** : And in doing so seize the offensive.   
  
**Uldren** : Th-That's the idea. Now c-come on, everyone!   
  


_ Episode 4: Anxiety and Mystery _

**Elisanne** : We managed to drive off the fiends, Your Highness. Perhaps this will ensure some period of peace.   
  
**Luther** : But we haven't solved the problem at its root. We have to put the fiend responsible down for good.   
  
**Maritimus** : Hmm…

**Ranzal** : What's up, polar bear?   
  
**Maritimus** : I told you, I'm not a polar bear! And more importantly, I can't shake the feeling I've seen that fiend somewhere before. Ah! Sabnock!   
  


**Elisanne** : What is a Sabnock?   
  
**Maritimus** : Sabnock is a fiend that appeared here a century ago. The whole town ended up banding together to drive it off.   
  
**Luca** : How did they manage to drive off a giant critter like that?   
  
**Maritimus** : Well, back then it was a rather normal-sized fiend.   
  


_ Elias walks up. _

  
**Uldren** : ...Hmm? Elias, r-right? What is it?   
  
**Elias** : Um...so you know that fiend who howled a few minutes ago? That's the one I've been dreaming about.   
  
**Luther** : Oh really?   
  
**Elias** : Yes. It appeared in my dreams and talked as if it could read my mind.   
  
**Ranzal** : So that's what those nightmares were? No wonder ya ain't sleepin'.   
  
**Lucretia** : I also know of this fiend.   
  
**Vixel** : As do I.   
  
**Cleo** : So you both dreamed of Sabnock as well?   
  
**Lucretia** : Yes. I heard a voice. A terrifying, yet doleful voice. I shall never forget it.   
  
**Vixel** : And I had a very similar dream just before leaving the choir.   
  
**Cleo** : What could this all mean?   
  
**Uldren** : I-I don't know, but...I-I think it's going to be worth our time to investigate.

M-Maritimus, can you ask if there are any kids in the choir who know about...Sabnock?   
  
**Maritimus** : Sure thing!   
  
**Luther** : I'd also like to hear more details about this from Lucretia, Vixel, and Elias.   
  


_ Transition to later on. _

**Cleo** : ...Well, we've spoken to everyone currently in the choir.   
  
**Elisanne** : It seems several of them are aware of this Sabnock character.   
  


**Luther** : Their experiences have been varied. Some saw visions in their dreams, while others only heard a voice.   
  
**Cleo** : However, the only one to have encountered Sabnock in reality is Maritimus.   
  
**Notte** : Which was a hundred years ago, right?   
  
**Maritimus** : Yeppers! And man, did it ever get BIG between then and now. What a fatty!   
  
**Cleo** : What could have happened to allow it to grow so large, and what is the connection to the Harmonia Choir?   
  
**Elias** : Are we sure there IS a connection?   
  
**Uldren** : P-Perhaps not...but i-it certainly feels like there is. F-For now, let's do what we can wh-while we continue gathering information.   
  
**Elias** : That's... *cough* *cough*   
  
**Uldren** : A-Are you all right, Elias?   
  
**Vixel** : Oh no. Elias, you're actually—   
  
**Elias** : I-it's nothing! Leave me alone!

_ Elias leaves. _   
  
**Ranzal** : That kid's a lot of things, but subtle ain't one of 'em. Think we should go after him?   
  
**Vixel** : I think you should leave him be, actually. He has a veritable mountain of things to consider as it is.   
  
**Uldren** : D-Do you know what's happening with him?   
  
**Vixel** : Yes, because I experienced it myself. It's something everyone goes through-although knowing that didn't help me accept it any more easily.   
  
**Uldren** : W-Wait, you don't mean that Elias is...   
  
**Vixel** : It is not my place to say.   
  
**Uldren** : I...I understand. I've been curious, but...I suppose it's best to wait until he talks about it on his own. F-For now, let's focus on exterminating the fiends.   
  


_ Episode 5: Consumed by Passion _

**Maritimus** : Oh, but this is terrible! Just terrible!   
  
**Ranzal** : Ya learn somethin' about Sabnock there, polar bear? ...Heh. That rhymed.   
  
**Maritimus** : We did indeed!   
  
**Luther** : What is it?   
  
**Vixel** : We spoke again with children who recalled encounters with Sabnock. And we realized there was a commonality in all of their stories.   
  


**Ranzal** : Well?! Spit it out already!   
  
**Vixel: **All of them had "darkness" in their hearts.   
  
**Luca** : Wanna run that by me again?   
  
**Lucretia** : Jealousy, hatred... All the ugly parts of a person comprise darkness. A passion for music burns within each and every child in the choir. They compete with one another over it, and in so doing raise each other to even greater heights. It can be a wonderful thing, and yet...Well, sometimes the blaze of their passion flares up and consumes them.   
  
**Luca** : Ooo-kay? So that means...what?   
  
**Vixel** : If a person wishes to be better than a peer, they sometimes want that peer to simply disappear altogether.   
  
**Lucretia** : I was once full of such envy for others. It caused me no end of self-loathing.   
  
**Elisanne** : Someone as accomplished as you felt this way, Lucretia?   
  
**Lucretia** : Of course. Now, as I grew into an adult, I became better able to control those feelings, but...Well, I still remember even now how dark and twisted my emotions were.

**Elisanne**: But what does the children's darkness have to do with Sabnock?  
  
**Maritimus**: Well, I've got a theory. Suppose-and I'm just spitballing here, so bear with me-but suppose Sabnock first found the choir here a hundred years ago. It was just a normal-sized fiend back then, but in the century since, it got bigger. Like, a LOT bigger. Maybe it's been drawing strength from the darkness in the children's hearts for all this time.  
  
**Elisanne**: Hmm. I see where you're going with this. However...  
  
**Lucretia**: Is someone there?!

_ Elias emerges from hiding. _   
  
**Lucretia** : ...Elias! Have you been eavesdropping?   
  
**Elias** : It's...my fault...   
  


_ Elias runs away. _

  
**Vixel** : Elias, wait!   
  
**Uldren** : W-We have to find him!

_ Transition to Uldren and Vixel searching along the edge of the town. _   
  
**Uldren** : Elias! Eliaaaaas!   
  
**Vixel** : Uldren! He's over here!   
  
**Elias** : St-stay back! I'm leaving this town forever!   
  
**Uldren** : E-Elias, stop!   
  
**Elias** : No! If I'm gone, that will be the end of this entire thing!   
  
**Vixel** : That's not true! Elias, WAIT!   
  
**Elias** : *pant* *pant* Augh!

_ Elias trips and falls. _   
  
**Elias** : Owww!   
  
**Uldren** : Th-There you are! A-Are you okay, Elias?   
  
**Elias** : Ugh... Why am I always tripping over things?!   
  
**Uldren** : C-Can you get up? Here, give me your hand.   
  
**Elias** : I've got it!   
  
**Vixel** : Why are you running away?   
  
**Elias** : Because this is all my fault. That thing told me to “get rid of it.” It gave voice to things I was thinking.   
  
**Uldren** : Get rid of it... Wait, y-you mean the choir? But...you're their best singer...wh-why would you want to do something like that?   
  
**Vixel** : ......   
  
**Elias** : Vixel knows.   
  
**Vixel** : Yes-because I've been there myself.   
  
**Elias** : I'm going to lose my voice. It's coming any day now.   
  
**Vixel** : I figured as much. Your voice is changing.   
  
**Elias** : A little while before the recital, I started having a hard time hitting high notes. I kept thinking it was just a frog in my throat or something, but...it wasn't. I'd hate it if I couldn't be in the choir anymore, so that's why I hid it from everyone. Then I started to get jealous of all the kids who could still sing. ...Wildly jealous. And somewhere in my heart, I started to think that if this was a world where I wouldn't be able to sing, I just wanted the entire thing to go away. The moment I thought that, the thing showed up in my dream. It said it wanted the power of darkness, so it absorbed it from my heart. It used that darkness to get stronger, which means this is all my fault!   
  
**Uldren** : N-Not just you, Elias...th-there are lots of other children who share the same darkness.   
  
**Vixel** : Indeed, I am also one who gave strength to that fell beast.   
  
**Elias** : But what should I do? That monster is going to use my darkness and there's nothing I can do about it!   
  
**Vixel** : What you do from here depends on you. You-and you alone-must choose. Do you leave Sabnock alone and flee, or do you face your darkness and best it? You must choose. I did not face my darkness. I chose to run. I gave up singing and I found a new path, which led me to conducting. So running away is not an altogether bad idea. Is that what you wish to do?   
  
**Elias** : I...   
  
**Uldren** : Elias, I...I once r-ran away, too. I g-gave up singing long ago, when I was...just a kid. I grew...bitter on the inside. S-Singing and music...it brought me n-nothing but heartbreak and disaster! But...y-you’re not me. Singing...makes you happy, right? Why would you give that up?   
  
**Elias** : ...No. I can't stop singing. You’re right. I love it so much!   
  
**Vixel** : Then the path you must choose is clear.   
  
**Elias** : Thank you, Vixel. Thank you, Uldren. Oh, I'm so sorry for everything. I'm going to face my darkness. If I can't overcome it, I'm never going to be able to continue singing. I'm not going to run any more. Not from my future, or from Sabnock! Please let me help you defeat Sabnock, Uldren!   
  
**Uldren** : But...   
  
**Elias** : I know I may not be much of a fighter, but this is still MY fight. I have to defeat Sabnock myself. I'll face it again and again until my darkness is banished forever!   
  
**Uldren** : N-No, Elias. You won't face this alone. We're...We’re going to take Sabnock down together. We may be fighting a fiend, but...we're also fighting the darkness of all the children that fed it!

_ Epilogue: A Fitting Finale _

**Elias** : This is it for yooooou!

_ In Sabnock’s realm, Elias strikes the fiend. _   
  
**Sabnock** : GRAAAAGH!

_ Sabnock finally falls dead. _   
  
**Elisanne** : Is it finished?   
  
**Luca** : You did it, Elias! Nice!   
  
**Elias** : I...did it? I beat Sabnock?   
  
**Uldren** : You did. You found the courage to overcome the darkness that was inside your own heart. You were amazing, Elias. Thank you.   
  
**Elias** : No, thank YOU, Uldren. I'm not confused anymore-and the jealous, bitter person I once was is gone for good now.   
  


_ Transition to, finally, the recital. _

  
**Luther** : Whew! Well, it took a lot longer than we thought, but I'm really looking forward to this recital.   
  
**Cleo** : Everyone seems very happy. It's a fitting emotion for such a moment.   
  


**Luca** : How are you feeling, Uldren?

**Uldren** : Hm? Ah, I’m alright.

  
**Ranzal** : Hey, wait a sec. All the choir folks are lined up, but I don't see Elias anywhere.   
  
**Notte** : Aw man, you're right! You don't think it's all that voice stuff, do you?   
  
**Uldren** : He may have overcome his own darkness, but that doesn't mean his old voice will ever return.   
  
**Notte** : Booooo...   
  
**???** : Why so glum, chums?   
  


_ Elias arrives. _

  
**Notte** : Oh wow, Elias! Your voice! It's so...   
  
**Elias** : Yes. But my throat is in bad shape, so I've had to bow out of tonight's performance.   
  
**Cleo** : But this was to be your final recital!   
  
**Elias** : With the choir, yes. But there are still many places where I can perform as a singer. I've no intention of abandoning my singing career, even if it's going to occur at a different pitch. It may not be the ethereal sound some have come to expect of me, but it will still be enough to make an audience happy.   
  
**Luther** : You've grown up, Elias.   
  
**Ranzal** : For sure! I remember when you were just some punk kid, and now look at ya! But if you aren't performing in the recital, who's gonna sing the solo?   
  
**Elias** : Heh. Have a look for yourself. The performance is about to begin.   
  
**Choir** : ♪♪♪   
  
**Elisanne** : It's so pure and beautiful... It's like it might shatter at any moment.   
  
**Cleo** : And because the miracle of this moment is fleeting, that makes it all the more touching.

**Uldren** : Ah...I never thought...   
  
**Notte** : Shut up, guys! The solo's starting!   
  
**Pia** : ♪♪♪   
  
**Luca** : Wait, PIA?! That jittery little kid's gonna sing the big solo?!   
  
**Elias** : She won the part fair and square after I bowed out. Apparently she's been practicing non-stop. She's still not quite as good as me, but for a first-time soloist, she shows tremendous promise.   
  
**Ranzal** : Drop the cocky attitude already, pal! She's super good and you know it!   
  
**Elisanne** : It seems Elias is not the only one who has grown up recently.   
  
**Pia** : ♪♪♪   
  
**Uldren** : ...I'm going to step out for a minute.   
  


_ Uldren leaves. _

**Elias** : Hm?   
  
**Luther** : Hmm. I'm going to go check on him. The rest of you should stay here and enjoy the show.

**Elias** : I’ll come with you.

_ Both Luther and Elias follow. Outside, they see Lucretia, Maritimus, and Vixel. _   
  
**Luther** : Oh! Hello! What are you three doing here?   
  
**Lucretia** : We saw Uldren leave and were concerned.   
  
**Vixel** : Although it looks like that concern was misplaced. Look over there.   
  
**Uldren** : ♪...♪♪   
  
**Luther** : He's...singing.   
  
**Vixel** : I never imagined his voice would sound so...harmonic. For such a shy person, he sings so clearly...   
  
**Maritimus** : It's like he's broken free of his troubles!   
  
**Luther** : Heh...You may be more right than you think there, Mariti. Music continues through easy times and hard; through weakness and strength. So long as we have dreams, we have music. And as a fellow artist and a close companion, I cannot allow myself to fall behind him.   
  
**Vixel** : Well said.   
  
**Lucretia** : Will you all excuse me for a moment? I think his song needs a second voice.

**Elias** : And a third!   
  
**Vixel** : I'm certain he'll be delighted.

**Luther** : Um...Just don’t try and startle him!   
  
_ Lucretia and Elias go over to Uldren. _

**Uldren** : Lucretia...E-Elias...   
  
**Lucretia** : You've a beautiful singing voice, sir. Might we accompany you?   
  
**Uldren** : U-Um...Well…

_ Uldren looks at Luther. Luther smiles in approval. Uldren cracks a rare, tiny smile. _

**Uldren** : O-Of course.   
  
**Together** : ♪♪♪   
  
**Luther** : I feel like I also learned something from Elias. While there may be a bright future at the end of all our worries and pain, it's not one that will come on its own. You have to choose it and fight for it. You have to MAKE that future your own.


	13. Chapter 4: The Lightwyrm's Roost

_ 1-1: The Mountain Trail _

_ After a brief return to the Halidom, we set out for the Dornith Mountains in order to forge a new dragonpact. That was Brunhilda's-now Mym's-advice. If I wanted to find new power, I'd need to search for it atop those peaks. For that was home to the Lightwyrm, one of the Six Greatwyrms of legend. The path to the summit would be long, and it began at the foothill city of Kleifheim. _   
  
**Ranzal** : Hnngh...These inclines are freakin' brutal! A lifetime of battles, and some stupid hill's gonna be the death'a me. Course, that's if thirst don't do me in first.   
  
**Uldren** : Brunhilda? E-Er, Mym? Are you sure the Lightwyrm's abode is on the top of this mountain?   
  
**Mym** : I would never lie to you, darling. And I AM something of an authority on dragons and their habits. Though speaking of habits, I'm still reeling from yours. I offer you my pact, and you immediately chase the next? Such cheek! You were my first, and when I offered myself to you, I thought it was the start of something special. That I was special.   
  
**Elisanne** : Then you were under the impression that Uldren could only form a pact with one dragon? How unfortunate.   
  
**Ranzal** : Ya thought this guy was givin' up his old bond, and all of a sudden it's less a remarriage and more a polygamy thing.   
  
**Uldren** : I-I can't help but...feel like I'm being portrayed in a very bad light here. B-Beside, I d-don’t mind multiple relationships…?   
  
**Mym** : Once you formed a pact with me, I thought your last one would be forgotten-but then I find out you can have a whole harem of dragons, just like Alberius and the rest of the Dragalia Sov! Now return my innocence this instant!   
  
**Uldren** : I-I-I admit that...I should have given you more of an explanation, but there just wasn't time. B-But here's the truth: I-I need to form pacts with as many dragons as I can to s-stop what's happening in the Empire. I didn't mean to lead you on.   
  
**Luca** : Oh, yeah, I think we ALL know what it's like to be telling someone a thing and forget the most important part.   
  
**Notte** : Neat story, Luca. Is this REALLY what we should be talking about right now?! We need a plan to save Zethia!   
  
**Mym** : That's easy! Uldren and I just walk in and give 'em the old RAAAWR!   
  
**Ranzal** : Didn't ya try that same plan with the emperor just a while back?   
  
**Mym** : Such cheek indeed! That was before we'd forged our pact. Now that we are sworn to each other, I am nigh unstoppable!   
  
**Uldren** : I-I appreciate your enthusiasm, Mym. B-But there's little evidence we'd fare any better in a rematch, a-and I'm not going to put you at risk like that.   
  
**Mym** : And they say chivalry is dead. I knew our love was true, darling!   
  
**Cleo** : I agree that the emperor is a dire threat. Never in my considerable years have I seen a practitioner of arts so dark.   
  
**Elisanne** : Or so powerful. Even at the Church's highest echelons, I doubt there are many able to harness such quantities of mana.   
  
**Mym** : Being bested by a human while inside a volcano, of all places? I'm a fire dragon! It's humiliating!   
  
**Cleo** : I know more of dragons than most, and I have never heard of such a thing either. His power was... It was almost like...   
  


**Ranzal** : Almost crazy? I mean, last I checked, kings are human. So how's a guy get that kind of power?   
  
**Mym** : Whatever theories we came up with would be mere conjecture. And what would be the point? The path forward is clear. We're heading to the Dornith Mountains. You'll march up to Jupiter and forge your fourth pact, and then we'll be even closer to poundin' the crap outta the emperor! True, I'm not in love with the idea of you courting other dragons, but I'm also not TOO worried. He's but a boy, after all.   
  


**Luther** : Well, who wants to tell her Uldren’s preference?

  
**Cleo** : The Lightwyrm is male, then?   
  
**Mym** : Yes, and a brat on top of it. You'd be hard-pressed to find a more willful dragon anywhere. Though I'm sure you'll have no trouble setting him straight with a stern talking-to. Now then! Follow me, everyone. Chop chop!   
  
**Uldren** : I-I-I don't quite share your confidence in my powers of persuasion, b-but Zethia told us to forge...as many dragonpacts as possible. O-Once we clear this ridge, we'll be in the Dornith Foothills and Kleifheim. Let's press on.

_ 2-1: Wyrmseeker _

**Uldren** : Th-This is my first chance to see both Kleifheim and the Dornith Mountains. How...beautiful...Ah ha! I like the breeze!   
  
**Luther** : The Lightwyrm makes its home somewhere on those slopes. But there's no time to take in the scenery, I hate to say. We have to hurry.   
  
**Ranzal** : Yeah, but on an empty stomach? I get we need to hustle here, but if we charge up those mountains without any grub, it's gonna be a one-way trip.   
  
**Notte** : Food? We're getting food? Yes, please!   
  
**Cleo** : I fear THAT may present an obstacle to any dining plans...   
  


_ A distance away, a familiar foe is standing there. _

  
**Imperial Soldier** : The men are fed and geared for the climb, Highness. We depart on your word.   
  
**Emile** : Then depart already! You fools have kept me waiting long enough. Capture the Lightwyrm, and let's be free of this accursed sand trap.   
  
**Uldren** : E-Emile?

**Luther** : He must be looking for the Lightwyrm.   
  
**Luca** : Well, I suppose he needs a replacement for the Waterwyrm.   
  
**Mym** : Good luck! What sort of dragon is gonna take HIM seriously? Perhaps that's what the soldiers are for. Regardless, Jupiter won't be amused. What's our plan, darling? I'm perfectly happy to melt them all into a big puddle here and now, if you like.   
  
**Uldren** : I-I doubt the locals would enjoy mopping up...molten soldiers. Besides, I'd rather we didn't fight Emile. H-He's a bit...evil, but he's still family. I-If we can see our way clear of this without bloodshed, I-I'd like to do so.   
  
**Cleo** : I trust the Lightwyrm will be as moved by your kindness as I.   
  
**Luca** : Then we'd better hurry up there if we want to find out.   
  
**Notte** : Yeah! If we beat Emile to the top and forge a pact with the Lightwyrm, there's nothing left to fight over!   
  
**Luther** : Sounds like we have a plan. Onward and upward!   
  
**Ranzal** : Ugh. MORE climbin'? This is a lot rougher on big guys like me, ya know!   
  
**Cleo** : When you say “the top,” do you refer to the summit of...THAT peak? *gulp*

_ 3-1: Mayhem on the Trail _

**Luca** : Whoa, talk about a view! It makes the entire climb worthwhile. I've spent my whole life in the forest and never seen such a sight...   
  
**Cleo** : *gasp* *pant* Can't talk... Dying...   
  


**Elisanne** : Sov, you seem very dodgy around fighting Emile. However, he and your siblings have tormented you your entire life.

**Uldren** : Ah...I wouldn’t say that. They just...love me in their own special way.

**Ranzal** : Don’t tell me ya actually believe that!

**Uldren** : It is what I was taught. A-Anyways, there is one sibling of mine I adore. His name is Phares. He’s not really a ruler of anything: he is just a scholar. He was the only other sibling besides Zethia that did not treat me with...tough love. Did you know I was actually illiterate my anything besides music up until eleven years old?

**Elisanne** : You lie!

**Uldren** : I was never slated for education. A mere bodyguard does not need to read. One time, Phares found me struggling to even read some tapestries. Once he put two and two together, he pushed aside his work, sat me down, and taught me how to read and write. I owe him quite a few other things, too. He was good company when Zethia was not around. However, there were many times I was just on my own with my beloved siblings.

**Luther** : R-Right...I feel like I just got shivers from that last part.

  
**Ranzal** : So here's my own question: Why don't we get Mym here to go all dragon on us and fly everybody to the top'a this heap? Ain't gonna take but two minutes to get up there that way, yeah?   
  
**Mym** : I beg your pardon?! First of all, if I transformed anywhere but Mount Adolla, I would freeze to death. Secondly-and FAR more important-I wouldn't deign to carry you if you fell prostrate on your knees and begged!   
  
**Ranzal** : Sheesh. Dragons're way less convenient than ya'd think.   
  
**Mym** : Oh, but I'll make an exception for you, darling. You need only to ask. In fact, I'd toss you on my back for a romantic flight right this instant if it weren't for the cold.   
  
**Notte** : Shhh! Everybody shut your pieholes! Someone's coming. Over there!

_ Everyone hides. Emile and his men are marching up to the summit. _   
  
**Emile** : *pant* Are we STILL not to the summit?   
  
**Imperial Soldier** : No, Highness. The summit is up there.   
  
**Emile** : Yes, yes, atop of the mountain. I know what the word MEANS, you dunderhead! I'm asking how much longer it will TAKE. Ugh! Enough. We rest here. Why must every dragon make its home in the least hospitable place imaginable? It is making my life so very difficult, and I do NOT appreciate it!   
  
**Luther** : Those are Emile's men. ...Blast. We'll have to take the long way around.   
  
**Ranzal** : Great. Hikin' up more of this mountain is JUST what I wanted. And why is the peak a big thundercloud? Been wonderin' that awhile now, actually. There ain't a cloud in the sky, 'cept there.   
  
**Cleo** : That would be the Lightwyrm's influence. The electricity shrouding his body summons storm clouds to him.   
  


_ Suddenly, lightning strikes. _

  
**Emile** : GAH! Bolts of lightning from the blue? That's it-I'll not spend a minute longer in this awful place! I am leaving!   
  
**Imperial Soldier** : Wait, Your Highness! Take care to keep your distance from the fiend cage!   
  
**Emile** : AAAAH! The cage is rent open! The chain shattered!   
  
**Imperial Soldier** : I wonder if that bolt of lightning-   
  
**Emile** : I DON'T CARE HOW IT HAPPENED! Just hurry up and do something!   
  
**Fiend** : GRAOOOWR!   
  


_ The fiend strikes down the soldiers. _   
  


**Imperial Soldier** : Gwaugh!   
  
**Fiend** : GRRRRR…

**Emile** : S-stay back, you filthy animal! Kneel before Alberian royalty!   
  
**Ranzal** : Yeah, this is lookin' bad and gettin' worse in a damn hurry.   
  
**Uldren** : W-We have to do something. They'll be wiped out otherwise. Emile is my brother, a-and I won't sit by and watch him become some fiend's dinner.   
  


**Luca** : Fine, we'll go save the filthy cur. How can I help?   
  
**Uldren** : This isn't your fight, Luca-especially after what he did to your village.   
  
**Luca** : Oh, I know. And it certainly doesn't mean that I've forgiven him. But I still wouldn't feel right just letting someone...you know. Die.   
  
**Uldren** : C-Can't argue with that. Let's go, everyone!   
  


_ 3-2: Battle to Save Emile _

**Emile** : Back, fiend! If you lay even one crusty claw on the royal person before you, you will pay a price most dear!   
  


**Uldren** : Get back, Emile!   
  
**Emile** : Wha-?

_ An arrow flies at the fiend. _   
  
**Luca** : I think there's a very real possibility one of my arrows is going to find its way into your back by accident, so MOVE IT ALREADY.   
  
**Emile** : What the devil are YOU doing here?!   
  
**Uldren** : W-We'll have time to talk later. Now stand back, brother. We'll take this fight.   
  
**Emile: ** Rgh... S-suit yourself, then!   
  


_ 3-3: Inexorable Obsession _

**Uldren** : W-Well fought, everyone. The fiends are nearly routed.   
  


**Ranzal** : That takes care of the big one, at least! Imperials oughta be able to mop up the rest of 'em.   
  
**Imperial Soldier** : Wh-why did you intervene to save us, Your Highness?   
  
**Elisanne** : Your lives are all owed to him! In the future, I suggest you consider which of the princes deserves your fealty.   
  
**Emile** : Enough chatter, worm! Why are you here?!   
  
**Uldren: ** We have business on this mountain. We just happened to find you when we arrived. That's all.   
  
**Emile** : You have designs on the Lightwyrm!   
  
**Mym** : Hold your tongue, fool! A dragon is no man's prize to be hunted or quibbled over-and certainly not YOURS.   
  
**Emile** : And just who do you think you are, you mouthy, impudent slip of a girl?!   
  
**Mym** : Oh, the irony of that statement coming from your wretched mouth...You lucked into a dragonpact once, then immediately lost it like a fool. Don't let that swell your head.   
  
**Emile** : Enough, you ugly thing! I'll brook no more insults-not from you OR this circus you drag along in your wake!   
  
**Uldren** : Don't worry. We're moving on. We just wanted to help you. We both are still family.

**Emile** : You slimy-

**Ranzal** : Don't expect you'll wanna face a dragon with yer men all beat to hell like that, eh, Princey? Probably wanna turn back right now. For yer own sake, if not theirs.   
  
**Emile** : P-Princey?! How dare you?! When I want your advice, peasant, I shall ask for it! And I will ALSO do precisely as I please!   
  
**Luther** : Come on, man! Listen to reason! ...Or you know what? Don't. But we're leaving right now.   
  
**Emile** : Don't think for one second this is over, you traitor!   
  


_ 4-2: The Endless Journey _

**Uldren** : *pant* We're finally near the summit.   
  
**Cleo** : *gasp* Air's...so thin... *pant* Can't...breathe...   
  
**Luca** : Ooof. Definitely a little light-headed here.   
  
**Ranzal** : Let's rest a minute, yeah? If we keep pushin', the altitude'll finish us off before the dragon gets a chance.   
  
**Uldren** : F-Fair enough. We'll need our strength for what lies ahead. Let's take a moment here to... Hmm?   
  


_ Emile arrives. _

  
**Emile** : Caught you... *wheeeeze*   
  
**Uldren** : E-Emile?! What are you doing here?! And where are your men?!   
  
**Emile** : Injured, and fools besides-may they rot down there! I've come because my legs still work. I'll hound you till my body fails!   
  
**Uldren** : Y-Your determination is...impressive?

_ Lightning suddenly strikes down near them. _   
  
**Ranzal** : WHOA! That was close!   
  
**Emile** : Even the very weather itself now conspires to thwart me!   
  
**Uldren** : Th-That was no mere storm cloud, Brother...   
  
**Mym** : An earlier arrival than I'd anticipated. I thought the brat would drag this out.   
  


_ A shadow descends over everyone. The Lightwyrm has arrived. _

  
**Lightwyrm** : Heh. It has been some time, Flamewyrm. Welcome, scions of the dragon's bloodline! Behold Jupiter!   
  


_ 4-3: The Wyrm Descends _

**Jupiter** : Now, which among you would forge a pact with me?   
  
**Emile** : I am your king, Lightwyrm! Cede your bond to me at once!   
  
**Mym** : Abso-LUTELY not! Jupiter, you must form your pact with Uldren.   
  


**Emile** : How DARE you, churl?!   
  
**Jupiter** : It's unusual to hear you endorse any human with such vigor, Flamewyrm.   
  
**Mym** : We are practically married!   
  
**Jupiter** : Truly, he's better than you deserve. Yet my interest is more piqued by that one. The prince who so very obviously lacks any talent or grace. Why do you court power, boy?   
  
**Emile** : Because I have need of it, obviously. Now give it to me at once!   
  
**Jupiter** : Ha ha! How amusing! And since you lack said power, you sought to claim it from me by means of an army? I have heard of worse plans...And you... You have the Flamewyrm's heart already, but what do you ask of me?   
  
**Uldren** : H-Huh? Me? Um...I-I want you to help me keep this land and its people...a-and my sister...and my friends safe. That's all. I-I-I fight to save my sister, and her safety is all I desire at this point. B-But I lack the power alone...I-I-I need your strength to see it through to the end!

**Emile** : Why would he ever choose you?! You are a scaredy-cat who can’t even talk correctly!   
  
**Jupiter** : An answer every bit as honest as your brother's, Dragalia Sov. Were it possible, I would seal a pact with the both of you. But alas, I have but one pact to give. Come to the summit, young Princes. I will take your measure there.   
  


_ Jupiter flies off. _

  
**Emile** : Hey, wait! You can't just run off! In that case, I demand you bring me to the summit at once, Uldren!   
  
**Mym** : Is there even one ounce of sense in that scrambled brain of yours?   
  
**Emile** : I cannot reach the peak by my lonesome. If this challenge is to be an honorable one, it stands to reason that my safe passage should be assured. Besides, your miserable life has been groomed to be a bodyguard of the royal family. You should at least carry out some purpose in your existence.   
  
**Uldren** : Ah...You are right in both aspects...All right. We'll take you along.   
  
**Mym** : Now I'm questioning YOUR sense, darling!   
  
**Uldren** : The Lightwyrm wants us both to meet him at the summit, right? I think this is all part of the test. I can't possibly ask for his loyalty if I'm willing to abandon my own brother to die.   
  
**Ranza** l: That's some clever thinkin'!   
  
**Emile** : If we are finished, let's go. ...And see you guard me well! If anything were to befall me, it would plunge the Empire into chaos.   
  
**Luther** : *sigh* Just try to keep up.   
  


_ 5-2: Clash at the Summit _

**Jupiter** : You've come. And both of you, at that.   
  
**Uldren** : I-I ask you again, Lightwyrm: lend me your strength, for I will have no purpose without you.   
  
**Emile** : Silence, filth! You have no purpose either way! You will seal your pact with me, dragon. I command your loyalty at once!   
  
**Jupiter** : A spirited plea from both sides. But have you the mettle to claim what I offer? Heh... Thunder, heed my call!   
  


_ Lightning strikes all around. _

  
**Emile** : Eeeek! I will issue the commands while you execute them, Uldren! And no slacking!   
  
**Notte** : Is he running away AGAIN?! I've never seen such a chicken!   
  
**Jupiter** : I will assess your worthiness now. I pray you came prepared. Now...begin!

_ 5-3: The Lightwyrm’s Wishes _

**Jupiter** : I actually got swept up in the fun of that for a moment. How very uncharacteristic!   
  
**Emile** : I...won? Aaaah ha ha ha! I did it! I won! Are you satisfied now, Lightwyrm? You have seen my power!   
  
**Notte** : The power to bark orders from the sidelines? Real impressive, chump!   
  
**Jupiter** : We can consider that a form of battle. For what is wisdom but the means to win victory without sullying one's hands? Valor does not make a victor. Victory does. I'm not one to be bound by convention.   
  
**Uldren** : Th-Then if we are both equally victorious, which will you choose?   
  
**Jupiter** : Hmm. It's quite the quandary, and I'm far too kind to disappoint either of you. I couldn't possibly choose! So YOU will decide instead, in a manner that ensures no hard feelings remain.   
  
**Ranzal** : Er, they're gonna have a coin toss and promise not to be mad about it?   
  
**Jupiter** : Goodness, no! Promises are such fragile things. ...Also, I'm fresh out of change. They will duel to the death.   
  
**Uldren** : O-One of us has to kill his brother?!   
  
**Jupiter** : Yes! Exactly that. Then whichever of you dies won't be in any position to hold a grudge. A rather tidy solution, I'd say.   
  
**Elisanne** : This cannot be... The Ilian Church teaches that dragons are paragons of harmony! Yet you would incite these men to murder?   
  
**Jupiter** : I believe I was quite clear that I'm not overly concerned with convention. So will you do this? Or no?   
  
**Uldren** : I-I can’t murder my brother...I can’t…    
  
**Emile** : Oh, I'll do it. I'll DEFINITELY do it! You are nothing but a stain on the royal family! You can barely be called a Dragalia Sov by how pathetic you are! Without your little entourage and precious dragons, I'm more than a match for you! HRAAAAAGH!

_ Uldren and Emile clash blades. _   
  
**Uldren** : E-E-Emile!   
  
**Emile** : Silence! You have disappointed all of us beyond belief! And here I thought I'd been blessed with a bungling failure of a brother...I was finally smarter than someone in this accursed family. Stronger. Better. But then you snuck off and claimed a dragon!   
  
**Uldren** : I-I-I didn’t mean to! I-I didn’t want this!   
  
**Emile** : You raised an army and stole my dragon, but even THAT wasn't enough for you! You have to come and take my only hope of regaining some shred of what I've lost?! Have you not taken enough? Have you not humiliated me to your satisfaction?! I am Emile, sixth scion of the Alberian royal family! I, too, am a son of our great father, the king! So why then must I be the only one to suffer this degradation?! WHY?! Now die, traitor! Rrrrrrgh!   
  
**Uldren** : NO!

_ Uldren hits Emile’s sword away, and lands a blow on his chest. _   
  
**Emile** : My sword! And you...my chest…

**Luther** : Uldren...hit him. Right in a vital area.   
  
**Uldren** : *huff* *huff* You...Emile...brother...   
  
**Jupiter** : There is no need for more words now. Uldren. Finish what you have begun. With his death, the terms of my pact are met. You will have my power. Claim it!   
  
**Uldren** : ......   
  
**Notte** : Is this really what you want, Uldren? I know we can't save Zethia without the help of as many dragons as we can find, but this is just... It's WRONG.   
  
**Jupiter** : Ha ha! I ask only that my master be no more bound by convention than I. Now shed your noble mask and show me the slavering beast that lurks beneath!   
  
**Elisanne** : Your Highness...   
  
**Uldren** : ......   
  


_ 5-4: Unhinged _

**Jupiter** : Strike down your brother and claim the pact you seek, Uldren!

**Uldren** : ......

_ Uldren raises his blade to Emile’s throat. _

**Elisanne** : Is he…?!

_ The artwork of the cutscene shows Uldren with his “unhinged” expression. _

**Uldren** : I will complete my task. No matter what. No matter whose blood I will spill. I will do...what I’ve been told...I will always…

_ Uldren raises his blade, face going right into a maniacal expression. _

**Uldren** : I WILL DO THIS FOR ZETHIA!

**Luther** : ULDREN!

_ Emile dodges the blow, though barely. _

**Emile** : What?!

**Ranzal** : Jesus, the kid’s actually doin’ it!

**Emile** : We can talk! We can talk, brother!

**Uldren** : You DARE call me brother?! YOU are the filth! YOU are the stain on our family! YOU MADE ME THIS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS WHAT YOU DESERVE, EMILE! THIS IS YOUR COMEUPPANCE!

**Luther** : ULDREN, PLEASE!

**Jupiter** : ……

**Emile** : No...brother!

**Uldren** : SIXTEEN YEARS! YOU DEGRADED ME FOR SIXTEEN YEARS! MY ENTIRE LIFE, OVER AND OVER! WORTHLESS, WORTHLESS, WORTHLESS! YOU ARE THE WORTHLESS ONE! WORTHLESS! WORTHLESS! WORTHLEEEEEEESS!

_ Uldren strikes at Emile. Luther suddenly runs and takes the hit. _

**Luther** : Nnrgh!

**Uldren** : ...Luther?

**Luther** : ...Is this...what you want...yourself to be?

**Uldren** : ......

_ Uldren falls to the ground, leaning on his blade. He has wide, dead eyes. _

**Uldren** : Luther...why...did you...

**Elisanne** : Cleo! We need you to heal Luther, immediately! That was a killing blow Sov just attempted!

**Cleo** : I will immediately.

**Jupiter** : ......

**Uldren** : Luther...why...

**Jupiter** : Hmph.

**Mym** : What was that little noise of yours?

**Jupiter** : It turns out in the end, neither are worthy.

**Ranzal** : The hell you talkin’ about?

**Jupiter** : Do you think I wanted a corpse at my doorstep! No! It was an act, to test their character! And then the kid went flying off the handle!

**Mym** : Because he THOUGHT he was doing what you wanted!

**Jupiter** : Well, he failed. He is not worthy.

**Uldren** : ...Not...worthy? I...attacked...for nothing...Nn...aaa...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!

**Luther** : Uldren...

**Uldren** : Not worthy! NOT WORTHY! AAAAAAAAGH! I ATTACKED MY OWN BROTHER! I TRIED TO KILL MY OWN BROTHER!

**Emile** : I knew it! I knew it from the start! You’re a scum of a monster! All of the Empire will hear this! The boy named Uldren is not only a freak, he is a murderer and a psychopath, just like we always imagined him to be!

_ Emile flees. _

**Cleo** : Uldren, let me see to your wounds.

**Uldren** : ......Mym?

**Mym** : Wh-What is it, darling?

**Uldren** : Do you think if I jumped off the mountain, I would die?

**Mym** : You wouldn’t dare be thinking about that!

**Uldren** : I failed. I failed you all. I failed Zethia. I failed.

**Jupiter** : May you please take your tears elsewhere? You’re going to get snot everywhere.

**Mym** : How...DARE YOU!

**Jupiter** : Eh?

**Mym** : He has trauma that you will never imagine! He was told endlessly that one failure would be the end of him! And you exploit that and practically rig a test that plays entirely on how he was raised?!

**Jupiter** : ......

**Uldren** : Mym, let’s go.

**Mym** : Oh, no. No! We are not leaving without this stupid pactstone! I’ll beat it out of Jupiter if I have to!

**Uldren** : Let’s go. It’s no use.

**Mym** : Darling, please! Just let me try!

**Uldren** : MYM, IT IS AN ORDER THAT WE LEAVE!

**Mym** : And this will be an order I refuse.

**Jupiter** : Why do you defend him, Flamewyrm? He failed my test.

**Mym** : Again, because it was unfair and played against his natural fears! He’s a very sweet boy. He has the purest heart out of all you see before you. And then you made him jump off into the deep end, you brat!

**Jupiter** : ......

**Mym** : Give him a chance. I’m begging you. If you don’t, you may have irreversibly damaged his already broken mental health.

**Jupiter** : ......*sigh* You speak the truth?

**Mym** : All of it. Your test was cruel and unfair. You should feel sorry for it.

**Jupiter** : Eh, I don’t really. The ending was quite good. Hey, kid!

**Uldren** : H-Huh?

**Jupiter** : Your little spectacle convinced me. How about a pact?

**Uldren** : Huh? I...I passed?

**Jupiter** : I changed my mind about the whole fail thing. Now look sharp! Wipe your tears! We have a sacred rite to perform.   
  


_ Uldren’s markings and eyes glow, and a pactstone begins to glow. _

  
**Jupiter** : I am the Lightwyrm, Jupiter-lord of thunder and light, and master of these peaks! Now shall I be the gleaming bolt that smites your foes!   
  


_ The pactstone finalizes the fourth pact of the Six Greatwyrms. _

  
**Jupiter** : ...Well then! I think that's everything. It will be a pleasure working with you, Uldren.   
  
**Uldren** : I passed...Ha ha! I...I passed! I’m not worthless!

**Elisanne** : You never were, Uldren.

**Luther** : Good job! Ow...

**Cleo** : Hold still, or it will scar.

**Uldren** : Luther...I-

**Luther** : No. No apologies. Your lashing out was completely understandable.

**Jupiter** : Now then, we-What?!   
  
**Uldren** : Huh? Wh-What is it?   
  
**Jupiter** : Someone's here. But who could have stolen into my territory without notice?   
  


_ Suddenly, the mysterious girl from the Mistholt drops out of a portal. _

  
**Mysterious Girl** : No... A fourth pact is sworn.   
  
**Uldren** : Y-You're the woman from the Mistholt. I’m s-so sorry for breaking your mask-   
  
**Notte** : The Zethia look-alike! What are you plotting, and how come you're plotting it with her face?!   
  
**Mysterious Girl** : You wouldn't believe me even if I explained. But know that I am not your enemy. Oh, and it’s fine. I should have thought of you unease with demasking back then. I wanted to do this peacefully...But you've already forged pacts with so many.   
  
**Uldren** : Wh-Why do you have a problem with me and the dragons? Wh-What's your aim in all this?   
  
**Mysterious Girl** : I must see fate thwarted. Your destiny is nothing short of despair and horrible, uncontrollable actions. But with so many dragons pactbound, my options are limited. Make for the Binding Ruins. Victory there may yet see this tragedy averted...   
  
**Ranzal** : Binding Ruins? Never heard of it.   
  
**Elisanne** : I have, but only in legend. They speak of an ancient site known only to heirs of the Alberian throne and a select few among the Church.   
  
**Mysterious Girl** : I know its location. You will find what you seek there. King Aurelius and Zethia will be there, if things are as I know them to be.   
  
**Uldren** : Zethia?! If she's there, I—   
  
**Luca** : Stay calm, Uldren. We have no reason to trust this woman.   
  
**Mym** : He's right. It's obviously a trap. Now shoo, hussy! Away from my darling!   
  
**Uldren** : Trap or no...I have to go. I-If there's any chance of saving her, no matter how small, I have to take it. B-Besides, what trap could catch me with friends like you at my side? Plus... they'll have to face the Windwyrm, Waterwyrm, Flamewyrm, and Lightwyrm!   
  
**Cleo** : Indeed, it seems the Six Greatwyrms are gathering beneath your standard. Of those that remain, Chthonius is said to have fallen in battle. That leaves but one to find before we strike at the emperor.   
  
**Mym** : Easier said than done, I fear.   
  
**Uldren** : H-How so?   
  
**Mym** : The Shadowwyrm Zodiark is an extremely powerful dragon. What's worse, I'm almost certain he's...   
  


**Ranzal** : He's...what?   
  
**Mym** : Hmm, no. I shouldn't assume anything without proof. Let's get moving, then. To the Binding Ruins?   
  
**Uldren** : S-Sounds like a plan.

  
_ Uldren's power grows greater still with his fourth dragonpact now forged. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He makes now for the Binding Ruins, to save his sister and learn the truth of his father's transformation. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He keeps what remains of his hope alive in his heart, unaware that what awaits him in those ruins is cold truth and a most tragic reunion... _


	14. Tales of the Worlds Beyond Raid Event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The setting where the new characters come from is Fire Emblem X, another fic of mine! If you wish to know more about the details of the Otherworlder War, excuse my shameless advertising and go check it out!

_ My name is Liberty! I’m a princess! Did you know that? _

_ I come from a vast world of technology. But not only is it plummeting to self-destruction, recently, a war has broken out between it and other worlds in what we’re calling the Otherworlder War. _

_ We can’t stay here, otherwise a lot of people can get hurt! Both my people and the otherworlders! _

_ “Please help me find my friends and get back home!” _

_ Exclusive Adventurer _ :

Spider, Colony Revolutionist

Shadow Dagger unit

_ Exclusive Dragon: _

Corrin, Dragon of the Silence

Water Dragon

_ Exclusive Wyrmprint: _

Protective Scholars (Lumine and Phares)

_ Added Adventurers _ :

Liberty, Pacifistic Princess

Light Axe unit

Lumine, Maverick’s Architect

Wind Magic unit

Takumi, Lost Prince

Wind Bow unit

Dynamo, Wild Card

Shadow Sword unit

_ Prologue: Royalty By Name _

_ The group is currently heading through a forest. _

**Cleo** : And you’re certain you heard a strange noise?

**Luca** : I’m positive.

**Mym** : I thought we cleaned out all of the fiends just recently.

**Phares** : And more came back so soon? How interesting.

**Elisanne** : Perhaps something here attracts them?

**Cleo** : We don’t even know if the strange noise was a fiend. What did you say it sounded like?

**Luca** : Well...It sounded a bit like those old machines that we found once. Kind of like...clicking.

**Phares** : Such a sound couldn’t have come from here. There’s no ruins of any mechanical kind.

**Ranzal** : Do ya think the Dyrenell Empire moved some of ‘em?

**Phares** : Impossible. As I have already concluded, the only way to move them is to activate them. And whenever they activate, they are immediately hostile.

**Elisanne** : Then were they chased by it here?

**Cleo** : They would have had to run a very long way to be chased here, into the Mistholt.

_ A mysterious girl runs up. _

**???** : *gasp* *pant* Hi!

**Ranzal** : Whoa! Where’d you come from?!

**???** : Quick question! Are any of you a mechanic? Are good with a Reploid at all? Actually, scratch that last one. You’re otherworlders, so probably not.

**Phares** : Reploid?

**Mym** : Otherworlders? You call us something so degrading?!

**???** : Whaaaaat? It’s not degrading at all!

**Uldren** : M-M-Maybe we can...just talk this out?

**Luca** : Wait. Quiet!

_ When everyone goes quiet, there is a clicking noise. _

**Luca** : That’s it! That’s the noise I heard!

**???** : Ooooooh! You’re one of those taguel, right? I can tell by the ears.

**Luca** : Er...no. I’m a sylvan.

**???** : Erm...is sylvan a distant cousin?

**Phares** : The clicking is...coming from this girl.

**???** : Oh. Yea. I got broken internally.

**Luther** : B-Broken?! Internally?! Which bone is it?!

**???** : Oh, my exoskeleton is just fine! It’s probably just my joints getting jostled around by those creatures!

**Ranzal** : You were attacked by fiends?

**???** : Is that what they're called? Then yes! Definitely! And they separated me and my friends...Oh! I’m so rude, I haven’t introduced myself yet! I’m Liberty, Reploid and princess of the Mavericks!

_ Pacifistic Princess _

_ Liberty _

**Liberty** : So! If none of you can help me with the clicking, I’ll be happy to move along!

**Uldren** : H-Hold on. You’re hurt. Cleo, can you heal her?

**Cleo** : Certainly.

**Liberty** : Gyeep! Please don’t! Magic seems to cause Reploids to combust or melt!

**Ranzal** : What?! What kind of human are these Reploids?!

**Liberty** : Not any kind! We’re entirely made of metal, made to perfectly replicate human looks and emotions!

**Phares** : How fascinating...You may be even more advanced than the ruins of mechanical times!

**Notte** : So, uh, why did you call us otherworlders?

**Liberty** : Where I come from, a lot of people have been spilling in from other worlds lately. We’ve been calling them otherworlders. But now that I think about it, I’m probably the otherworlder here…

**Luther** : You said you have friends here, right?

**Liberty** : Yep! We all stumbled into this world together! But now I have no idea where they are...hmph! Stupid guys, making me worry my head off!

**Uldren** : W-Well, they can’t be far, right?

**Liberty** : Huh? Oh, yea! They’re probably somewhere around here! I do want to find my protector, though. I’m getting tired of this clicking!

_ Fiends suddenly appear. _

**Fiend** : Graaaaaagh!

**Mym** : Looks like they followed you, princess!

**Liberty** : I see that! Hyaaah!

_ Liberty strikes down the fiends. _

**Ranzal** : Whoa! For someone so tiny, you pack a punch!

**Liberty** : It’s all part of a New Gen Reploid framing! I would pick you up to prove it, but I don’t want to break whatever is broken!

**Uldren** : I-If you’re injured, you should definitely sit out of the fight!

**Mym** : Aw! How delightfully chivalrous of you, darling! What a sweet ladies’ man you are! Don’t fall in love now, princess!

**Liberty** : Don’t worry! I’m not looking for love, just friends!

**Mym** : Then you should be happy at what zone you’re about to fall in to!

_ Episode 1: A Caring Protector _

_ Two people are fighting fiends, a boy and a girl. _

**???** : Hraaaaah!

_ The boy uses wind magic with crystals against the fiends. _

**???** : Hyaaah!

_ The girl uses claw swipes against the fiends. They all fall down. _

**???** : *pant* *pant* Are you alright?

**???** : Yes, I’m just fine.

_ Maverick’s Architect _

_ Lumine _

_ Dragon of the Silence _

_ Corrin _

_ Liberty runs up. _

**Liberty** : Lumine! Corrin!

**Lumine** : Princess! You’re alright!

**Luther** : These are your friends?

**Liberty** : Yea! I’m really happy that they’re okay!

**Corrin** : Did you aid the princess? If so, we have to thank you.

**Lumine** : Hrm...How can we trust them?

**Uldren** : I-I’m sorry?

**Lumine** : Get by me, princess. We have no reason to trust them!

**Corrin** : Lumine, it’s alright. They obviously helped her. My name is Corrin, queen of a kingdom called Valla. And this is Lumine, the chief architect of the royal family of the Mavericks.

**Lumine** : Hm...

**Mym** : I can sense your close connection to mana. Are you a dragon?

**Corrin** : Indeed. But I’m only half dragon. My mother was a human. I can shift between dragon and human forms easily.

**Cleo** : Incredible...You can shapeshift without a pact?

**Corrin** : Erm...yes? 

**Notte** : Hey, I would suggest you check up your princess. She has been clicking this entire time!

**Liberty** : Yea! I think I misaligned something!

**Lumine** : You hurt yourself? Ugh, this is why I never leave you alone, princess! Get over here so I can see what’s wrong.

**Liberty** : Oh! Got it!

**Phares** : Hm. You remind me quite of myself, Lumine.

**Lumine** : Oh?

**Phares** : I can tell you care deeply for the princess. You remind me a lot of my tendencies towards my little brother.

**Lumine** : We’re not family. I am merely her servant.

**Phares** : I’ll let you bluff for now. But know that I can read you a bit like an open book.

**Liberty** : Hey! I’ve stopped clicking! Thank you, Lumine!

**Lumine** : Y-Yes. Of course, princess.

**Corrin** : I’ll like to thank you all on all of our behalf. Now, can you direct us to the closest village? I think we can make it from here.

**Luca** : There should be a road just to the north. Follow the signs on it, and you should make it before sundown.

**Liberty** : Of course! Thank you guys sooooo much!

**Corrin** : Goodbye, now.

**Mym** : Farewell! Safe travels!

_ All three leave. _

**Notte** : They were nice people. I liked Liberty a lot! Though her bodyguard was a bit stuffy.

**Cleo** : Like Luca said, sundown is coming soon. We should return to the Halidom.

**Uldren** : Yea...I’m really tired…

**Elisanne** : Let’s consider that our good deed for the day and head home.

**???** : Keep running!

**???** : I don’t have metallic legs like you doooo!

**Ranzal** : Huh? Ya hear that?

**Phares** : Metallic? Does that mean...Liberty has more friends here?

**Luca** : They sound like they’re in trouble!

**Uldren** : Th-Then we need to go! Before the fiends get them!

_ Episode 2: Crimes and Whines _

_ Three people are running. _

**???** : *gasp* *pant* Wait...up…

**Fiend** : RAAAAAGH!

**???** : I will NOT wait for you! YOU pick up the pace!

**???** : Jerk!

**???** : Stop your spitting contest and RUN!

**Ranzal** : Hey! You three! Over here!

**???** : Huh?

**Uldren** : C-Come on!

**???** : Better to risk it! Let’s go!

**Elisanne** : They moved! Fire!

**Luca** : I got some arrows for you, fiends!

_ Luca fires upon the fiends, defeating them all. _

**???** : *pant* *pant* Thanks...a lot...strangers…

**???** : You guys are otherworlders, right?

**???** : You can tell by their outfits. They’re more on the whimsical side than the outfits in our world.

**Cleo** : If you’re calling us otherworlders, you were definitely with the people we just helped.

**???** : Oh? Do tell.

**Mym** : We saved a group of people from being torn apart by fiends, and sent them along the road to the nearest town. Though the sun is setting, which means they’re probably there by now.

**Luther** : What’s worse, we’re pretty far from home, and the fiends really like nighttime.

**Phares** : Perhaps we should head to the town ourselves for some recovery of our own.

**???** : Well, if you saved our friends, I guess you are automatically amigos. I’m Dynamo, renowned mercenary.

_ Wild Card _

_ Dynamo _

**???** : I’m Takumi. I’m also kind of misplaced here.

_ Lost Prince _

_ Takumi _

**Takumi** : While I’m here, can I ask you on the whereabouts of my siblings? I’ve been looking for them ever since I fell out of my own world. One goes by Hinoka, one goes by Sakura, and then there’s my older brother, Ryoma.

**Notte** : Sorry, but I can’t put any face to those names!

**Takumi** : *sigh* Worth a shot.

**???** : As for me, the name’s Spider. I run a community back home, a colony of sorts, called the Cocoon. A pleasure to meet you all.

_ Colony Revolutionist _

_ Spider _

**Spider** : Introductions aside, you said you helped people to a nearby village.

**Elisanne** : Indeed. Due to how late it’s getting, we were going to head there ourselves.

**Dynamo** : Well, I hope you don’t mind us tagging along and seeing if it’s anyone we know.

**Takum** i: Some familiar faces would be nice in such a strange and dangerous place. We may not know them at all, but it’s worth a shot.

**Cleo** : We would gladly let you come with us. But we should get a move on, before it begins to get any darker.

**Dynamo** : Better not be law enforcement, though. They don’t like me.

**Ranzal** : Whaddaya mean by that?

**Dynamo** : Eh, being a mercenary nets you a few points in the game of criminals. But recently, all they do is whine and groan about it. Crime has been surging, so no doubt they’ve turned a blind eye to people like me. But that could be different here, so you never know.

**Uldren** : G-Got it. Let’s go.

_ Episode 3: Polar Beliefs _

**Luther** : Whew! We’re finally here!

**Uldren** : *yaaaaawn*

**Takumi** : I can say the same thing. I’m beat.

**Dynamo** : So, where are the people that you helped?

**Uldren** : Th-They probably will be in the town’s tavern.

**Takumi** : Got it. Race ya there!

_ Takumi leaves. _

**Luca** : Not fair! You had a headstart!

_ Transition to the tavern, where the original three are sitting and talking to each other. The others enter. _

**Elisanne** : Ah, there they are!

**Spider** : Hm, let me see...Gyeep!

**Cleo** : What’s wrong?

**Dynamo** : Well...I just forgot! We, uh...left something outside.

**Ranzal** : What is it? I can grab it, if ya want.

**Dynamo** : No! No, we can get it! Come on, Takumi.

**Takumi** : Yea! Yea, we can get it!

**Liberty** : Hm? Oh! Hi, guys!

**Lumine** : Huh?

**Spider** : Aw, crap.

**Dynamo** : Hey, thanks for the help, but we gotta go!

**Lumine** : Hey! HEY!

_ The boys quickly bolt out. _

**Lumine** : After them!

_ Lumine and the girls give chase. _

**Luther** : Whoa! What’s up with them?

**Phares** : ...Didn’t Dynamo say something about being on the bad side of law enforcement from his world?

**Luca** : ...Oh no.

**Uldren** : Q-Quick! After them!

_ Outside, Takumi dodges strikes. _

**Takumi** : Stop waving that around!

**Liberty** : Stop dodgiiiing!

**Lumine** : And you! Surrender peacefully, Dynamo, or feel my wrath!

**Dynamo** : Geesh! You help drop ONE space colony on the planet, and suddenly, everybody hates you!

**Lumine** : Because you killed MILLIONS doing it, and the aftermath still lingers!

**Corrin** : And as for you...gathering an illegal crime ring!

**Spider** : Illegal, yes. Crime ring, no. The Cocoon is a safe haven for otherworlders misplaced in the Otherworlder War!

**Corrin** : Enough! Your crimes will be paid here!

**Takum** i: We’ll die before we forgive!

_ The group runs out. _

**Luther** : Hey! Hey! Break it up!

**Mym** : You! Drop the bow! Set down the scythe! And you...drop the cards?

**Spider** : They’re explosive cards.

**Mym** : Drop the EXPLOSIVE cards!

**Lumine** : You may have helped the princess, but I will not abide by what you say!

**Spider** : You may have saved our hides, but this is a personal fight. You can’t stop us.

**Elisanne** : At least tell us what is going on!

**Corrin** : In the Otherworlder War, we were on opposite sides of the fight. Us three led the army of the Mavericks royal family.

**Dynamo** : And we were in an entirely different army, of the Cocoon Spider watches over.

**Spider** : You know, we wouldn’t mind the Maverick army. We’ll even let these criminals run around. But you attacked the Cocoon!

**Lumine** : YOU are the criminals! Your army is filled with murderers!

**Dynamo** : Hey, no low blows, amigo!

**Cleo** : Both seem like genuinely nice people...But which side is the right one?

**Phares** : Even I can’t tell. Both are entirely convinced the other is the true evil.

**Ranzal** : Hey! Break it up! We can’t tell which one is the enemy!

**Takumi** : That’s easy! It’s these Mavericks!

**Lumine** : No, that’s wrong! It’s the protectors of the illegal Cocoon!

**Luther** : Hey, guys! The only way we’ll be able to tell is to hear both sides out!

**Lumine** : Hm? Oh, fine. Lower your weapons.

**Spider** : You two do the same.

_ The other four nod. _

**Liberty** : You wanna hear our stories, right? Okay! Me first! The Mavericks have always been persecuted by society. That’s what I’ve heard. The royal family always lived in secrecy. But that was until we were attacked by the Maverick Hunters. They work with the Cocoon.

**Lumine** : The Hunters had a mole in our ranks, in the form of a mysterious mercenary named Marth. She proceeded to kidnap the princess’s sister, and helped kill her father. We went on the run, just me and her.

**Corrin** : Before long, they came upon me being hunted myself. I had escaped from captivity, having been kidnapped from my own world. Lumine himself saved my life.

**Liberty** : All three of us settled in a new base! And we began attracting otherworlders displaced by the war. Before long, we had made an army!

**Uldren** : Th-That sounds quite familiar to our situation.

**Liberty** : Oh! The advisor to the royal family also is alive!

**Lumine** : Ah, yes. Fox. He helps direct our army to fight in the war.

**Dynamo** : BWAHAHAHAHA! Fox...helps?!

**Takumi** : He destroyed our lives!

**Liberty** : Heyyy! Don’t speak out of turn!

**Dynamo** : Sorry, lady, but it’s our turn now. During the beginnings of the war, Takumi here was in captivity. He was put under the most secure locks. But that didn’t stop him from being saved!

**Takumi** : Indeed. I soon took up the title of mercenary just to survive in the new world. Before long, me and my allies made it to the Cocoon, the colony Spider monitors. It acts as a refugee center for otherworlders.

**Cleo** : Ah!

**Takumi** : What’s wrong?

**Cleo** : Nothing. But...you house fiends? Or people?

**Spider** : It seems otherworlders have different terms in your place. No. Otherworlders are what we call people having been brought forcibly by the enemy to be enslaved or killed in our world. A lot of them come from the more fantasy spectrum, compared to how evolved our race is. Until they came along, we had no idea magic or dragons existed!

**Mym** : What?! How could you even live?!

**Spider** : Technology, of course. The most advanced kinds.

**Phares** : How fascinating...I would love to see how your world operates.

**Dynamo** : That is, if we find a way back to it.

**Lumine** : Now, then. You’ve heard our stories. Which of us will you believe?

**Uldren** : H-Huh? I...

**Luca** : Ah! That is right! We were to pick a side once we heard both sides out!

**Uldren** : U-Um...What do you think?

**Phares** : I cannot tell. Both seem to have noble causes.

**Luther** : Yea, Phares is right! They are just deadset on believing the other side is wrong.

**Cleo** : It’s your choice, Uldren.

**Uldren** : U-Um...I-I’ll have to say...n-neither.

**Notte** : Whaaaaat?!

**Mym** : Really?! But we heard both sides out!

**Uldren** : A-And both are just. I-I don’t want to raise my blade against either side.

**Lumine** : So you choose to remain neutral...

**Corrin** : A side I once took. I can understand your motives, Uldren Sov.

**Spider** : But you should understand now: if you remain neutral, you have no place in attempting to stop our quarrel.

**Uldren** : B-But...

**Phares** : You know, I feel exchanging information from both sides would actually end your fights without bloodshed.

**Lumine** : Hm?

**Phares** : Both sides have clashing beliefs in certain subjects. For one side, the Cocoon is a sanctuary. To the other, it is an illegal crime ring. May you please inform us why you believe these?

**Spider** : I believe it because I created the place.

**Lumine** : And we had information relayed to us by the advisor Fox.

**Phares** : Hm...And tell me. Where does each side believe the otherworlders come from? How are they forced into your world?

**Takumi** : Mass kidnappings and slavery, obviously.

**Phares** : And the Mavericks?

**Lumine** : We believe the same thing.

**Phares** : And who do you believe does it?

**Both** : The separate army!

**Phares** : Who has told you this?

**Lumine** : Fox.

**Takumi** : Nobody. We witness them attack the Cocoon firsthand, with numerous civilians going missing.

**Phares** : Well, then. It is settled. The Mavericks are more in the wrong than the mercenaries.

**Liberty** : Whaaaat? That’s a big, fat lie!

**Phares** : Think again. Who has told you all of this clashing information?

**Lumine** : ...Fox.

**Phares** : Do you listen to his commands?

**Lumine** : Y-Yes, but why-

**Phares** : Fox has been lying to you, then. That’s it.

**Corrin** : ...Excuse me?

**Phares** : This entire time, I’ve been observing both of your sides. You all are firm and sound in your beliefs, but are good people. So I came to the conclusion that at least one side is being manipulated. Hearing where you get your information from, it’s obvious it is the Maverick side being used as puppets.

**Lumine** : You-

**Phares** : Don’t try to argue. I’ve already figured it out. Isn’t it strange that you rely on secondary sources instead of primary?

**Lumine** : I...

**Liberty** : But...Fox wouldn’t...

**Corrin** : ...

**Dynamo** : Then...you guys are cool? Just misguided?

**Takum** i: ...I should have questioned why so many of my old friends in your army turned against us...Including you, sister.

**Luca** : You and Corrin are siblings?

**Corrin** : Half-siblings. My mother remarried Takumi’s father. But that’s not important. What is is that...I’m sorry. We were so open to deception...

**Spider** : At...least we were stopped before any of us harmed each other?

**Liberty** : So you...ARE nice people. But...Fox is our friend, isn’t he? Why-?

_ The ground shakes. _

**Liberty** : Waaaaah?!

**Takumi** : What...was that?!

**???** : GRAAAAAAAAAAGH!

**Dynamo** : Scratch the rumbling! What was THAT?!

**Spider** : It sounded way too close to comfort...

**Cleo** : If that’s a fiend, it could come here, and a lot of people can be hurt!

**Dynamo** : A lot is too much! We need to intercept whatever that thing is!

**Lumine** : So NOW you fight for the innocent...

**Phares** : Hm?

**Lumine** : Nothing. Let us go destroy the attacker!

_ Spider is now unlocked, and can be added to the party to maximize friendship. _

_ The otherworld fragment boss, the Black Dog Assault, is now unlocked as well. _

_ Episode 4: Colonies of the Faithful _

**Fiend** : Graaagh...

_ The fiend is killed. _

**Lumine** : There. That is it.

**Liberty** : Ooh! What’s the shiny rock it dropped?

**Cleo** : That would be an otherworld fragment, princess. They can be used to travel into the voids between worlds.

**Liberty** : So shiny!

**Spider** : May I acquire it, if you don’t mind, Cleo?

**Cleo** : Oh, fine. Just don’t use it without knowing its full capacities.

**Spider** : Got it. I promise.

**Dynamo** : So, the people will be safe, right?

**Lumine** : Why are you, of all people, asking that question? Are you showing remorse for what you've done to the innocent?

**Dynamo** : Gyeep!

**Elisanne** : What does Lumine mean by that?

**Dynamo** : Well...No point in hiding it. Have any of you heard of the term space colony? It’s exactly what it sounds like: a colony in space. There used to be one called Eurasia in my world. However, it got hijacked by a man named Sigma. He was the previous ruler of the Mavericks before the royal family. Well...he hired me to help clear it out of humans.

**Luca** : You killed all humans on there?

**Dynamo** : I didn’t feel too bad, to be honest. I did worse in my time. And the humans of our world had it coming. I hated them. They enslaved Reploids, and scrapped them went there was the slightest hint of going Maverick.

**Uldren** : ......

**Dynamo** : But then...I figured out what the plans for Eurasia were. Sigma was...going to crash it into the planet to cause a global-wide apocalypse.

**Ranzal** : What?! Yer kidding!

**Dynamo** : By the time I learned that, I...I couldn’t back out. He would have killed me. But instead of fighting back, I...I was a coward. I let the crash happen. Most of Eurasia was destroyed by the Hunters, but...some still crashed. It caused a four-year apocalypse. The sun was blocked out by clouds, the oxygen was too poisonous for humans...the survivors went down underground to save themselves, so the Reploids had complete control over the surface. So for four years, I wandered this wasteland of a planet, thinking...It’s all my fault.

**Uldren** : But...it isn’t.

**Dynamo** : Huh?

**Uldren** : A-Any mercenary could have been in the same situation as you...right?

**Ranzal** : Probably, to be honest.

**Dynamo** : Yea, but they would have been smart enough to die with dignity.

**Elisanne** : You had no other option but to continue. It obviously weighs heavily on your mind.

**Lumine** : You are going to forgive him just like that? He is a murderer!

**Dynamo** : Jakob Elevator. A New Gen Reploid revolt you leaded.

**Lumine** : ...

**Luther** : Looks like you have no place to speak, Lumine.

**Cleo** : Did you have a choice in that matter, as well?

**Lumine** : I...don’t remember it. I was repaired after I died in its events. So I don’t know.

**Liberty** : I would guess he was probably manipulated in those events. I just can’t see Lumine doing that!

**Mym** : Then do not hound Dynamo with the past! You have done something similar!

**Phares** : Is your world truly as awful as you say?

**Dynamo** : It’s hell.

**Phares** : ...

**Corrin** : We thank you for all of your help. Now, it’s about time we rest for the night.

_ Transition back to the village at daytime. _

**Ranzal** : Oh, man! That was the best sleep I’ve had in a long time!

**Corrin** : Indeed. Sleeping after a hard-fought battle always is the best kind.

**Cleo** : Do Reploids require sleep?

**Spider** : Sort of. Sleeping gives us energy, though we can acquire it through other means. However, sleeping is the only option for recovery, since this world has no charging ports.

**Elisanne** : Charging...ports?

**Spider** : Mm, forget it. I’ll be asking for a long-winded explanation if I start talking.

**Takumi** : Hold. What is...?

_ Harle is walking off a distance away. _

**Phares** : Harle? What is he doing out here in a village?

**Lumine** : Do you know him?

**Phares** : He’s an...enemy of ours.

**Elisanne** : He has no soldiers with him, so he isn’t attacking. So why IS he here?

**Takumi** : Come on. Let’s go find out.

_ Transition to an alleyway, where Harle is. _

**Harle** : Are you the one the queen sent?

_ Fox appears. _

**Fox** : Yes. I am her advisor, Fox.

**Harle** : Good. I was sent by the Dyrenell Empire to speak with you. I am the Black Raven, Harle.

**Fox** : Well, it seems my queen and your empire have quite the common goal of darkness. However, while your darkness is a mere branch-off, my queen is the ruler of true darkness itself.

**Harle** : My ruler will not take that claim kindly.

**Fox** : If they have seen the power of the Shadow Queen, they would take it.

_ The group arrives. _

**Takumi** : Alright, Fox! The gig is up!

**Fox** : Hm? Oh! Hello, princess! Lumine! Your Highness, Queen Cor-

**Lumine** : Stop sucking up to us. We know the truth.

**Fox** : Oh?

**Corrin** : How you lied to us to turn us against old allies! We know everything you’ve said was false!

**Fox** : ......Hm. I genuinely believed you would have caught on sooner.

**Dynamo** : So you admit it?

**Fox** : With all of my heart. I lied.

**Liberty** : Grrrr...Why you...

**Fox** : So I guess I have to kill you all now, so you can’t reveal this to your dear friends once you get back home. If you even find a way.

**Spider** : Are you behind us being here?

**Fox** : What a silly question! Of course I am! I was looking for a way to get rid of you bothersome lot. But it seems I will have to finish you off myself.

_ Fox radiates with shadow magic. _

**Fox** : I invoke the limitless power of the Umbra Mondo!

**Liberty** : M-Magic?! But that’s impossible! You should be melting right now!

**Ranzal** : Yea! Liberty confirmed fer a fact that Reploids can’t wield magic, or even be hit by it!

**Fox** : Unlike you, I have tamed the might of shadow magic with my very soul! Now, then...How about I remove the heart of your army?! Open your gates, voids! Consume the princess of the Mavericks!

**Liberty** : What?!

_ A tear opens behind Liberty, and she is pulled in. _

**Liberty** : AAAAAAAAH!!

**Lumine** : Princess, NOOO!

_ Liberty is pulled in, and the tear closes. _

**Fox** : Let’s see how long you last without your heart.

**Corrin** : You monster! What did you do to her?

**Fox** : Nothing too dastardly. I just sealed her into the void to play with whatever monster finds her first!

**Lumine** : No! Princess...!

**Fox** : Let’s take our conversation elsewhere, Harle.

**Harle** : Ah ha ha! What a pleasant show! The Dyrenell Empire would love someone like you in our ranks!

_ Both of them leave. _

**Lumine** : P-Princess...

**Elisanne** : She’ll be able to hold her own for now, but I fear that alone, she would not make it in a place like that.

**Phares** : Nngh...

**Uldren** : B-Big brother?

**Phares** : Such a face of failure...I have had that expression many times. All relating to failing you, Uldren.

**Uldren** : B-But...you never have.

**Phares** : That’s because you truly don’t know what agony you went through. Failing to protect you...It’s made me all too familiar with the expression Lumine wears now.

**Uldren** : Th-Then...we have to save her!

**Luca** : Yea, but how?!

**Mym** : He’s right. I don’t suppose any of us know what kind of spell Fox used!

**Elisanne** : No...but we do know how to get in to the void! Spider, do you still have that otherworld fragment?

**Spider** : You saying this rock will let us in?

**Luther** : Indeed.

**Spider** : Well, then! Here you go!

**Uldren** : L-Let’s hurry up, then!

_ The Raid Boss, Capti, is now available. _

_ Episode 5: The Guardian of the Hound _

_ Liberty is indeed trapped in the space between worlds, fighting Capti. _

**Liberty** : Hyaaaah!

_ Liberty strikes Capti, who roars, and returns the hit. _

**Liberty** : Waaaagh! Nngh...Th-This thing is really strong! I-I have to keep fighting, though! It won’t let me out otherwise! Hraaah!

_ Liberty hits Capti again, who repeats the same. _

**Liberty** : Gh...I-I can't go on like this...

_ Capti strikes at Liberty again, but this time, Lumine jumps in front of Liberty and tanks the hit. _

**Liberty** : L-Lumine?!

**Lumine** : Princess! You’re seriously harmed...Ah, this is all my fault! 

**Uldren** : P-Princess, get back so we can take care of this fiend!

**Cleo** : That is no fiend...

**Uldren** : Wh-What?

**Cleo** : Its very essence declares itself something different. It radiates with nothing but darkness. What...is it?

**Luca** : You tell me! What could it be if it is not a fiend?!

**Luther** : I thought fiends were the epitome of darkness!

**Cleo** : So did I...

**Dynamo** : Who care about the logistics?! Let’s leave so we can make sure the princess is alright!

**Liberty** : Wait! I think that...if we do...It’ll just pull me back in again.

**Luther** : She has a point. Fox can just pull her back in without breaking a sweat!

**Lumine** : No! I...I won’t let that happen!

**Phares** : Then we must destroy this...whatever it is.

**Takum** i: Alright, buddy! You mess with the princess, you mess with all of us!

**Corrin** : Huh? Takumi...!

**Takumi** : Yea, you heard what I said! So what?

**Liberty** : Th...Thank you all so much!

**Spider** : Eh, it’s alright. Now, let’s see if Lady Luck is on this thing’s side or ours!

_ Capti roars at everyone _ .

**Uldren** : G-Get ready!

_ Epilogue: The Otherworlders _

**Spider** : Hraaaaaaaah!

_ Spider strikes Capti. _

**Capti** : Graaaaaaaagh!

_ Capti is finally defeated. _

**Luca** : *pant* *pant* About time that thing went down!

**Liberty** : H-Huh? It’s over?

**Luther** : Yup! It’s all said and done!

**Cleo** : That being said, we should take our leave.

**Liberty** : *sigh* Good! I thought I’ll never get out of here!

_ Transition to the village. _

**Lumine** : Princess...Are you unharmed?

**Liberty** : I’m relatively fine...But not really in the best of spirits.

**Ranzal** : Yea, bein’ betrayed by someone ya thought was yer friend and nearly bein’ put to death can do that to a person.

**Liberty** : Ahem...Yea. What he said. But that’s still not all. We still have no way home to my friends and family.

**Dynamo** : Yea...She’s right. Don’t get me wrong, you guys are great people. But...We are needed elsewhere.

**Elisanne** : We understand entirely. You all lead your own armies, and even settlements.

**Luca** : Hey, look on the bright side! If you guys were never brought here, your feud may have never been settled!

**Lumine** : That...is true.

**Corrin** : Then as soon as we get back, let’s tell our friends to stop fighting each other, and focus on the true enemy: Fox!

**Takumi** : Damn right! Then we can work on finding friends and family still missing!

**Spider** : And a true way back to your homes.

**Liberty** : Then let’s quadruple our efforts to not be otherworlders here anymore! Let’s find a way home!

**Uldren** : W-Well, you are welcome to stay at our home while you search.

**Corrin** : Huh? You would let us stay?

**Dynamo** : Well, thanks, amigos! We actually had no place to go, so that’s some good timing of yours!

**Liberty** : I’ll never forget your kindness!

**Luther** : Then let’s get a move on! We’ll be back home at the Mistholt by sunset!

**Phares** : ......

**Lumine** : What’s with that smile?

**Phares** : I’m glad we could save the princess before anything terrible happened to her.

**Lumine** : ...You’re thinking of your own failures, aren’t you?

**Phares** : Yes...I hate that Uldren has been broken down into who he is now...I just want him to smile. That’s it.

**Lumine** : ...Would the princess become like him if I fail my task?

_ Transition to a shadowy area, where Fox walks up. _

**Fox** : Your Highness.

_ A woman approaches from the darkness. _

**Shadow Queen** : Fox? You seem a bit dismayed.

**Fox** : My efforts to separate the princess from her friends failed. She has returned to being their heart.

**Shadow Queen** : Then our situation is truly what you say it is?

**Fox** : Indeed. Liberty is truly the keystone of the army. We must remove her if they are to cease being a pest.

**Shadow Queen** : ......I have an idea. We do not toy with her any longer. We kill her. We’ll even drag her away from her home kicking and screaming to minimize any interruptions.

**Fox** : Ah! So ruthless...This is unlike you.

**Shadow Queen** : I have grown tired of this game we play, Fox. We went your way. Now, we will do mine. I will take the princess out of the picture. Dead or alive.


	15. Uldren: Faceless Scion Quotes

**On Sortied**

Me? O...Okay! 

**On Entering a Room**

Um...H-Hello, everyone?

**When Quest Begins**

L-Let’s go!

A-Are we gonna make it?

**Response to Beginning of a Quest**

O-Okay! Alright!

R-Ready, I guess!

**When Controlling Character in Quest**

I’m going to let everyone down…

**When Receiving a Heal**

Th-Thank you!

Healing someone as lowly as me…

**When Entering a Boss Room**

Th-That’s the leader!

W-Waaaagh! Already?!

**Response to Entering a Boss Room**

W-We have to fight THAT?!

U-Uh...Alright!

**Upon Getting to Low Health**

Ignore me. I am fine!

Focus your attention...to people who need it!

**Upon Opening a Chest**

I-I hope it’s good…

M-Maybe my presence made it worthless?

**Boss on Low Health**

H-Hey! We’re doing it!

W-We’re winning? Really?

**Boss Enters Break State**

N-Now! Attack now!

It’s weaker than me! I-I can hurt it!

**Rare Enemy Spawns**

Huh? Th-That’s new!

That’s a strange one!

**Upon Death**

I...should have known…

Useless...as always…

**Player uses Damaging Skill**

G-Good!

That...wasn’t that bad!

**When Shape Shifting is Ready**

Th-The dragon’s power is ready!

Th-The dragon calls to me!

**Shape Shifting into Dragon**

Th-The power of dragons...I invoke it!

**Idle During Quest**

A-Are we in a rush?

Hm...I-I’m a bit dizzy…

**Quest Clear**

We...did it? Ha ha! We did it!

**Quest Failure**

I should have known...I’m absolute filth…

**Home Screen Walking**

H-Hello!

Huh? Waaaaagh!

Wh-Where to now?

It’s...quiet.

Wh-What use is training when you will always be weak?

I don’t deserve friends…

**Home Screen Inside**

I-I really like...being alone. So...nobody needs to try to be my friend! It’ll just waste everyone’s time!

If I could have one wish...I-It’ll be to meet the legendary Mara Sov.

I-I shouldn’t try to help anyone. I-I always make everything worse…

Scum like me sh-should be honored to be in the royal family! No matter what anyone thinks or says!

M-My siblings Zethia and Phares...I love them the most. Phares even taught me how to read and write!

I-I like the idea of being a dancer...but I once wanted to be a musician. I gave up that stupid dream wh-when I learned my lesson.

**Home Screen Portrait**

S-So many responsibilities...as leader…

People sometimes expect things from me. I-I fail to live up to them.

I-I’m not a shield or a sword...I’m worth nothing.

Being on the battlefield like this...D-Don’t expect me to live to the end of all of this.

**Collection Portrait**

Is it...wrong? That I don’t like women, but...men?

Zethia needs me...I must protect her...I will die protecting her…

Why did I give up my dream? B-Because it was stupid, that’s why!

S-Sometimes, I like to stare at the sun and try to blind my eyes s-so I don’t have to look at myself in the mirror.

**At the Halidom**

Must keep working…

D-Don’t ask for protection. I’ll fail you.

*yawn* I-I’m getting sleepy…

**On Promotion to Five-Star**

Why do you give such power to...someone as useless as me?


	16. Tales of the Worlds Beyond Quotes

_ Tales of the Worlds Beyond Quotes _

_ Liberty _

**On Sortied**

Yes! Yes! I’m in!

**On Entering a Room**

Lemme in! Let’s go!

**When Quest Begins**

I’m so ready!

Let’s hurry up and skidaddle!

**Responses to Beginning of a Quest**

Got it! No need to rush me!

This will be awesome!

**When Controlling Character in Quest**

Ooh, I’m so excited!

**When Receiving a Heal**

Whew! Lucky I didn’t combust!

Thanks a lot!

**When Entering a Boss Room**

That’s a really big guy!

Alright! Final stage!

**Response to Entering a Boss Room**

This will be easy if we work together!

Victory is within reach!

**Upon Getting to Low Health**

Ow! My circuits!

Don’t blind me...Only one eye still works!

**Upon Opening A Chest**

Ooh! Shiny!

Hey, could somebody pop out of one of these?

**Boss on Low Health**

Almost got it!

One more push, and we’ve won!

**Boss Enters Break State**

Oh! It’s down! Hurry!

We must work together!

**Rare Enemy Spawns**

Hey, that’s a new one!

You don’t see that one every day!

**Upon Death**

S-Sera...Dad…

Is this...what it’s like?

**Player Uses Damaging Skill**

Oh, wow!

Way to give it your all!

**When Shape Shifting is Ready**

Hey, I now feel pretty warm!

I think the dragon is ready to come out!

**Shapeshifting Into a Dragon**

Get ready for my ultimate move!

**Idle During Quest**

Hm-hm-hmmm... Hm-hm-hmmm…

Hey, are we there yeeet?

**Quest Clear**

That was a great job, everyone!

**Quest Failure**

Awgh, crap! Wait! Don’t tell Lumine I said that!

**Home Screen Walking**

Hi there!

It’s so bright today!

Want to learn more about robotics?

Everyone is so nice here!

Is it bedtime yet?

Does anyone know how to get home yet?

**Home Screen Inside**

Seraphina and Fallus are my sister and dad. I’d love for you and all my friends to meet them one day!

I’ll never forget any of you. I promise! And I never break promises!

It’s so nice to travel all around the place. I’ve never been able to do that!

It breaks my heart to not see people treasure their family. They raised you, so you have to return their love!

You know, I worry about breaking down here. If I do...who will repair me?

My eye? Oh, yea. Totally scarred. I can’t see anything out of it.

**Home Screen Portrait**

Hey, hey! Birdie here!

My name is Liberty, but please! Birdie is fine!

The prince is such a softie! I like him a lot!

I love everyone here! They are such good friends!

**Collection Portrait**

Otherworlder culture is so cool to me!

You can be bound with dragons! How do you do it? Can I try?

All of my friends back home...I wonder if they worry about me.

It’s so cool that you accept me...metal or not.

**At the Halidom**

La de da…

Gotta get some training in!

Hey! Are you my friend?

**Upon Promotion to Five-Star**

I can be more awesome than before? Amazing!

_ Lumine _

**On Sortied**

Let’s go.

**On Entering a Room**

Our mission will progress here.

**When Quest Begins**

All systems are ready.

Who will take point?

**Responses to Beginning of a Quest**

Let us progress to the objective!

My intellect will guide us through this.

**When Controlling Character in Quest**

I will take the lead.

**When Receiving a Heal**

Thank you.

The pain has lessened, now.

**When Entering a Boss Room**

Is this the end of our mission?

That is our proposed target.

**Response to Entering a Boss Room**

Right. Forward, everyone!

Our last stand begins here!

**Upon Getting to Low Health**

Nngh...I’m severely damaged.

I must continue...but I need aid.

**Upon Opening a Chest**

What treasures dwell in here?

We can split this up fairly.

**Boss on Low Health**

It’s weak! Attack, now!

One last push, and victory is ours!

**Boss Enters Break State**

Everyone! Focus on the strong one!

It’s down! Hurry!

**Rare Enemy Spawns**

That is a rare specimen.

I would like for that one to be more common.

**Upon Death**

No...Princess…

Did I...fail?

**Player Uses Damaging Skill**

The execution was flawless.

What a powerful move.

**When Shape Shifting is Ready**

Is this how Queen Corrin feels?

The dragon demands to be awoken!

**Shapeshifting into a Dragon**

Hear my call, dragon!

**Idle During Quest**

Are we loitering around?

Hm. We’re not in any kind of rush.

**Quest Clear**

The mission was a success.

**Quest Failure**

We failed? I must be better than this.

**Home Screen Walking**

Hello there.

Nice day today.

Dragons are so interesting…

I must continue my studies.

Self-repair is very tricky here.

It’s getting late.

**Home Screen Inside**

My crystals are not magic. Although I can understand why they can be seen as that.

My entire life is dedicated to protecting the princess. She is a part of me that can never be replaced.

The Halidom is very similar to our army back home. Sometimes, I wonder how they are faring.

Your home is very different than mine. You don’t even have our common streetlights.

I go by a strict schedule daily. I don’t allow myself to divert from it unless absolutely necessary.

Studying the prospects of this world is so fascinating. I discover new things every day.

**Home Screen Portrait**

I must always keep myself in a prime fighting condition.

I am an architect, but I am also a deadly combatant.

My studies are conducted on a daily basis.

Dragons are prime to be observed. But they don’t like me at first glance.

**Collection Portrait**

This army...They remind me of the princess’s. It’s nostalgic.

Reploids can swim. What? You thought they couldn’t?

I am ready to fight when I am called to the field.

These dragon scales are so amazing...I only had to cook food to get them.

**At the Halidom**

How are you?

My studies progress significantly.

May you not bother me?

**Upon Promotion to Five-Star**

With this power, the princess will never be harmed again!

_ Dynamo _

**On Sortied**

Are we ready, amigo?

**On Entering a Room**

Let’s hurry up already!

**When Quest Begins**

Oh, this will be fun!

Are you ready to be amazed?

**Responses to Beginning of a Quest**

I’m always ready, amigo!

Let’s give it our all!

**When Controlling Character in Quest**

Looks like it’s my turn to shine!

**When Receiving a Heal**

Hey, thanks a lot!

Thanks for healing all those nicks!

**When Entering a Boss Room**

Hey, that’s the big one!

This must be the grand finale!

**Response to Entering a Boss Room**

Let’s close these curtains!

That thing will fear me really soon!

**Upon Getting to Low Health**

Ow! That hurts!

Oh no...ooooh no…

**Upon Opening a Chest**

What’s in this thing?

Here’s hoping it’s worth it!

**Boss on Low Health**

Hey, we got it on its last legs!

Its dance is almost done!

**Boss Enters Break State**

It’s tired! Move in!

Swarm it! Swarm the thing now!

**Rare Enemy Spawns**

Hey, that’s a lucky one!

Let’s get that one quick!

**Upon Death**

I...don’t wanna…

No...Cee…

**Player Uses Damaging Skill**

That was entrancing!

They have to be dead from that!

**When Shape Shifting is Ready**

Ooh! I feel tingly!

Dragon time is now time!

**Shapeshifting into a Dragon**

Raaaaawr! Fear me!

**Idle During Quest**

Uh...Why did we stop?

Mm...Getting impatient here!

**Quest Clear**

Of course we won! We’re the best!

**Quest Failure**

Aw, man! We have to do better next time!

**Home Screen Walking**

Hey, amigo!

Any way home yet?

Bang, bang! You’re dead!

I don’t like a sword...I want my buugeng!

How are we doing today?

*Yawn* Bored!

**Home Screen Inside**

Back home, I have these wicked cool weapons called the buugeng! I wish I had it so I could show you!

In order to be the best, you have to have a unique style. Nobody wields trickery like I do!

Back in my own army, it was practically full of kids. To be honest, it...scared me that they knew how to fight at such young ages.

This place isn’t that bad. I like a lot of the people in this army.

I could probably take a lot of your currency and translate into something of much more worth in my world…

Reploids don’t need to eat persay, but we still do. What? Food’s good!

**Home Screen Portrait**

I’m called unpredictable by many.

I gamble sometimes. I just don’t gamble with money. I gamble with my life.

Let’s see how far this army is gonna go!

*yawn* So bored here! Can I be allowed to break the law?

**Collection Portrait**

Come on, just one misdemeanor! Pleaaaase?

I miss home more than I let one. My world is hell, but...it’s still home.

Do you ever stop and think...that you’re a free man here, but elsewhere, you’re on the top ten list of wanted people?

Don’t freak out if I’m in the water. Reploids are extremely waterproof.

**At the Halidom**

I gotta get some fresh air, too!

It’s very nice out today.

Who wants to fight? Anyone?

**Upon Promotion to Five-Star**

To trust me with this power...I’m more flattered than you think I should be.

_ Takumi _

**On Sortied**

I won’t let anyone down!

**On Entering a Room**

Let’s head on!

**When Quest Begins**

I hope everyone’s ready.

Let’s finish this and be done with it.

**Responses to Beginning of a Quest**

Right. Forward, everyone!

I’ll keep an eye on what’s ahead.

**When Controlling Character in Quest**

It’s my time to shine, now!

**When Receiving a Heal**

Hey, thanks!

It’ll do for now.

**When Entering a Boss Room**

Is that it?

That’s one ugly boss.

**Response to Entering a Boss Room**

Let’s kill it!

Let’s wrap up this little game!

**Upon Getting to Low Health**

Gh...Damn…

I must...keep fighting!

**Upon Opening a Chest**

What’s in this old thing?

How do we divide it up?

**Boss on Low Health**

It’s weak! We just need to keep going!

It’s on its last legs!

**Boss Enters Break State**

Its shields are down! Now!

We can’t let this opportunity go!

**Rare Enemy Spawns**

Hey, that’s certainly a new one!

Get that one before it leaves!

**Upon Death**

No...my siblings…

Damn...you all…

**Player Uses Damaging Skill**

Impressive power!

Hey, keep up the good work!

**When Shape Shifting is Ready**

The dragon’s power is ready!

I’m ready to use the power of the dragon!

**Shapeshifting into a Dragon**

Ha! You all asked for it!

**Idle During Quest**

So, are we taking a breather?

Aren’t we supposed to be doing something?

**Quest Clear**

I knew that we could do it.

**Quest Failure**

Damn it! We must try that again!

**Home Screen Walking**

How are you right now?

Ready...aim…

Do you want to try out the bow sometime?

It’s getting late.

How about we take a walk together?

Have a good day!

**Home Screen Inside**

I’m the second-youngest of my siblings. Sakura is much younger than me.

I actually am very good with the sword. However, I find no reason to use it, when my brother Ryoma is much better than me.

Back in the world I came from, I lead an army much like the princess leads hers. It’s mostly made of mercenaries, though.

I know my way around hair treatment. Would you like a few tips on keeping it nice and fluffy?

I’ve been learning how to use the sniper rifle lately. Wait...would these people know what that is?

Dynamo isn’t the only one who parents me. There’s also a sniper, named Cedar.

**Home Screen Portrait**

If you ever find my siblings, please send them to the Halidom immediately!

Corrin is only my step-sibling. But I see her as family, regardless.

You get along with dragons here so well…

Just say the word, and I’ll follow your command.

**Collection Portrait**

Do you think maybe I have the ability to make a pact? I have dragon blood.

Being in an army isn’t new to me. I’ve fought in many wars.

You know those moments where you relax peacefully? I love those moments.

The woods are more calmer than most people think. I go there often to be alone.

**At the Halidom**

I have to get my daily training in.

Still no sign of my siblings…

I wonder what’s for dinner?

**Upon Promotion to Five-Star**

I never thought I would get this powerful, but...hey! Here we are!

_ Spider _

**On Sortied**

Lady Luck, be with us.

**On Entering a Room**

We shall continue on here.

**When Quest Begins**

Is everyone ready to fight?

Any hesitation? No? Good.

**Responses to Beginning of a Quest**

Let’s finish this quickly, eh?

I’m ready to deal the enemy a bad hand.

**When Controlling Character in Quest**

I won’t let you all down.

**When Receiving a Heal**

Thank you kindly.

You didn’t have to!

**When Entering a Boss Room**

There’s the ugly thing…

Once we finish that one, we’ll be done for now.

**Response to Entering a Boss Room**

Right. Get over here, ugly!

Hope you all are ready for this!

**Upon Getting to Low Health**

Nngh...Seriously?

Whatever god exists, pull me through this!

**Upon Opening a Chest**

What do we have here?

How much more wealthy are we now?

**Boss on Low Health**

It won’t last much longer, now!

Let’s wrap this up, kids!

**Boss Enters Break State**

It’s weakened! Do as much damage as you can!

Thank Lady Luck for this opportunity!

**Rare Enemy Spawns**

How lucky are we to see THAT?

That’s certainly a new one.

**Upon Death**

Butterfly...Is that you?

Eirika...protect the Cocoon...for me…

**Player Uses Damaging Skill**

Not bad right there!

Lucky shot, huh?

**When Shape Shifting is Ready**

I’m really feeling the power now!

The dragon’s ready to be let loose!

**Shapeshifting into a Dragon**

Not so lucky now, are you?

**Idle During Quest**

Let’s take a breather, I guess.

Everyone okay? I brought snacks.

**Quest Clear**

Lady Luck wishes us well today and many more days.

**Quest Failure**

Looks like we got a really bad hand today.

**Home Screen Walking**

Wanna play a game?

I hope everyone is doing well.

This isn’t the Cocoon, but it’ll do for now.

Interested about Reploids?

It’s kind of hot today, huh?

Stargazing is kind of fun.

**Home Screen Inside**

Are you surprised I govern a whole city? Somebody had to rise up to the job when so many otherworlder refugees began pouring in.

I didn’t establish the Cocoon all on my own. Who helped me? ...That’s another story.

Gambling may be a bad pasttime, but I like doing it. I get scolded a lot for it by my partner.

To have Lady Luck on your side, you don’t try to force her hand. You let the dice roll all on their own.

Luck likes to let a gentleman see how nice of a dame she can be. Though I know how she’s treated other guys like me.

My past before the Cocoon is one I don’t talk about. It’s not one to dwell on.

**Home Screen Portrait**

I was impersonated once. It didn’t boil over well.

Cheating at gambling is wrong and immoral. I hate the scum who do it.

I can help draw up building plans for the Halidom.

Don’t overwork yourself. Let yourself relax eventually.

**Collection Portrait**

Gambling is fun, yes. But don’t lose yourself to it. Many men do, and their lives fall downhill fast.

I was a bounty hunter. Scum of the earth. But she...she changed me.

The Cocoon can last without me, but...not for too long.

I hope you understand how lucky you are. Lady Luck has chosen you for great things.

**At the Halidom**

Nothing suspicious right now.

Maybe we can place an armory over there.

How exactly does this monarchy work?

**Upon Promotion to Five-Star**

Lady Luck smiles upon us both, Uldren. Remember that.

_ Dragon Quotes: Corrin _

**When Entering Dragon’s Roost**

Hello again, friend!

How are you doing today?

Are you feeling down today?

**After Receiving a Gift**

Here, I have to give something in return.

I hope you appreciate a returned gift.

This isn’t much, but I won’t let you go empty-handed.

**After Bond Level Increase**

Our friendship goes beyond your title of Dragalia Sov.

I can feel myself even closer to you, now!

I treasure every moment I see you.

**After Bond Level Maxed**

You aren’t just some prince to me. You’re an amazing man, both in heart and mind. One day, I will have to return home. But every day, I begin to wish more and more that I can stay for just a little longer. You are a treasured friend, more than you could ever imagine.

**Idle After Bond Level 1**

Do you want my company a little longer? I understand.

How do you feel today? Happy? Sad? Or just content?

I hope you treasure your time in the Halidom like I do.

**Idle After Bond Level 10**

Do you wish for me to pat your head? I do that a lot!

I notice you staring after some...men. Do you wish for advice on courting?

Are you comfortable with me enough for a hug?

**Idle After Bond Level 20**

Every moment I see you is another moment I will never forget.

If I was never a dragon, I would have never grown close to you.

I now wish that I didn’t have to return home to Valla to continue my rule over it.

_ Dragon Story: Love Breaks Boundaries _

** _Part 1_ **

_ Once upon a time, there was a dragon called Anankos. _

_ He was heralded as the Dragon of Silence. _

_ He ruled over the kingdom of Valla,  _

_ along with the humans that lived there. _

_ However, as years went by, he slipped deeper into insanity. _

_ He began to lash out towards the humans. _

_ In a last effort to preserve himself, he split himself into _

_ two parts. _

_ One part took a human form. _

_ This form held his human desires and emotions. _

_ It was what remained of his sanity. _

_ His dragon form, however, fell into madness. _

_ He began to wreak havoc across Valla, _

_ Destroying what was once a beautiful country. _

_ His human self, however, fell in love with a human women, _

_ named Mikoto. She was part of the _

_ royal family of Valla. _

_ Before long, they had a daughter, half dragon and _

_ half human. _

_ Soon, Mikoto had to flee Valla, taking their child _

_ with her. She could not stay, _

_ or they would perish. _

_ So Anankos let his love go, _

_ and she traveled all the way to the kingdom of Hoshido. _

_ There, she remarried to its king,  _

_ and began to live happy again. _

_ As the years past, Valla called for its queen to return, _

_ and so she did, one day. _

** _Part 2_ **

_ The next part of this story takes place years ago, _

_ not too far from the current present. _

_ The young child has grown up to a strong woman, _

_ and has freed the kingdom of Valla from the insane grip _

_ of her dragon father. _

_ She is a truly shining example of pure love _

_ that extends beyond even the most different of pasts _

_ and heritage. _

_ Soon, she too will break another barrier of love. _

_ Before she knows it, strange men have taken her away, _

_ to a world that is not her own. _

_ She escapes their grasp, but finds herself once more _

_ in peril, by greedy hunters who wish to do horrid things _

_ to her. _

_ ‘Is this it?’ she wondered, injured and lost. _

_ ‘Will this world be my resting place?’ _

_ By chance, an architect found himself crossing paths with _

_ the lovely dragon. _

_ He helps her heal, and she in return _

_ follows him on his quest throughout the world. _

_ The two go on many adventures with each other _

_ and other people, and before they knew it, they _

_ were in love. _

_ ‘Isn’t this wrong?’ the architect wondered. _

_ ‘For someone as lowly as me to be with such a _

_ beautiful dragon?’ _

_ ‘You are a fool,’ the queen replied, _

_ and she planted loving kisses over his bare face. _

_ ‘Love will forever break any boundaries.’ _

_ Wyrmprint Story: Protective Scholars (Liberty, Lumine, Uldren, and Phares) _

_ Visual: Phares and Lumine protect Uldren and Liberty from fiends, in a similar vein to ‘Paladyn Defender’. The refined version has the fiends destroyed, and the area more lit and serene, with everyone smiling. _

_ Stage 1: The royalty of both Mavericks and Dragalia Sov were nothing against these fiends. But when things looked grim, their sworn protectors leapt in, weapons ready to place their lives on the line defending their loved ones. _

_ Stage 2: Phares was a mere scholar, and Lumine was an architect. Neither were meant for battle, but they were both powerful in their own rights. _

_ Stage 3: Love can fuel anybody to fight against overwhelming odds. This is the power that influenced both Phares and Lumine as they struck down many fiends in their paths. _

_ Stage 4: In the end, light returned to the area. All of the fiends were deceased, and Uldren and Liberty were safe. Both immediately embraced their saviors, ecstatic at the rescue. _

_ Stage 5: Both pleaded for the two to reveal their secrets of being so strong and brave. They merely gave each other a knowing smile and answered that it was a power that both knew very well, and would soon use themselves when the time comes. _


	17. Liberty Adventurer Stories

_ Episode 1: To Learn From The Best _

**Liberty** : Hm...He should be right about...here?

**Ranzal** : Huh? Who the hell is wanderin’ into the Halidom? Hey, excuse me?

**Liberty** : Oh, Ranzal! So good to see you!

**Ranzal** : Wait, yer the Maverick princess Liberty! Well, it’s a fine surprise to see you again! Though I guess this means you still haven’t found a way home.

**Liberty** : Well, you’re not wrong there!

**Ranzal** : Ya sound a bit happy fer yer circumstances. Anyways, what brings ya here?

**Liberty** : Simple! I’m joining the army!

**Ranzal** : What? Yer pullin’ my leg.

**Liberty** : Not at all! This is 100% serious! I want to be the best fighter I can be, and what better way than to loan my blade to the most worthy cause in Grastaea?

**Ranzal** : Well, to be fair, this is the most worthy case. Alright. I don’t see why you won’t be allowed in. One question...Did ya inform yer protector about this plan?

**Liberty** : Oh, please! If I told him, he wouldn’t let me go at all!

**Ranzal** : So ya just...ran away, huh?

**Liberty** : Pretty much! So, where’s Uldren? I wanna say hello to my old pal!

_ Liberty leaves. _

**Ranzal** : I’m less worried about her and more worried when Lumine is goin’ to arrive with a lust fer kidnapper blood!

_ Episode 2: Family Teachings _

**Liberty** : Huaaaaaah!

_ Liberty strikes down a fiend. _

**Uldren** : W-Wow. You’re very good with your weapon.

**Liberty** : Thanks! I learned it all from my dad! Though I have put a more lightweight flair on it, seeing as I’m comparatively more agile than him.

**Uldren** : You...hold your father in a very positive light.

**Liberty** : Of COURSE I do! He’s family! You have to honor your family no matter what! Because they’re still your family! They still were the ones that raised you, and made you who you are.

**Uldren** : So...no matter what.

**Liberty** : No matter what! Because families love each other in a special, unique way that nobody can ever explain or understand! Both my sister and my father have supported me and made me who I am! Is that the same with you?

**Uldren** : M-My family has...made me who I am.

**Liberty** : Yea. So you understand that everyone must treasure their family.

**Uldren** : Yes. I...I do.

**Elisanne** : Nngh…

**Liberty** : Oh! Elisanne!

**Elisanne** : I’m fine. I may have hurt something in my side, though.

**Cleo** : I would heal it, but I can’t identify what’s causing the proble-

**Liberty** : Oh, maybe I can fix it!

_ Liberty hits Elisanne. _

**Elisanne** : Ow! Princess, what-?! Did you…? Oh, wow! All the tension is gone!

**Liberty** : Sometimes, a lot of pressure builds up. All you need is a good crack! If it hurts again, I suggest some stretching exercises, like yoga!

**Elisanne** : You sure know a lot about health.

**Liberty** : Oh, I just scanned your body to identify the issue. By the way, you got some cuts on your back, just below the shoulder blades.

**Cleo** : Oh my! I didn’t notice them.

**Elisanne** : Are you sure you aren’t a medic, princess?

_ Episode 3: Different Backgrounds _

**Cleo** : Thank you for helping me with the laundry, princess.

**Liberty** : Oh, please! Liberty is fine! Also, it’s no biggie! I’m just happy to do my part around here! Hm? I think this one has a popped stitch.

**Cleo** : Oh, you’re right. I almost didn’t notice that. Here, hand it over. I can fix it.

**Liberty** : No, I can do it! I learned how to sew from my older sister!

**Cleo** : Really? Well, it’s a joy to find a seamstress. Nobody here except a select few know how to sew, so it’s a very valuable skill.

_ Phares arrives. _

**Liberty** : Hello, Phares!

**Phares** : Hello...princess.

**Liberty** : Were you seeking me out?

**Phares** : Yes. Tell me, were you the one that told Uldren to treasure his family, because they love him in a unique way?

**Liberty** : Yup! Sure did!

**Phares** : And do you have any idea what that lesson has made him decide?

**Liberty** : I would say, but I would just be repeating you.

**Phares** : *sigh* Can you even understand why that’s bad?

**Liberty** : Um...no? Because it’s not!

**Phares** : Are you aware of Uldren’s upbringing?

**Liberty** : Yea! He had lots of siblings who loved him very much!

**Phares** : Does emotional abuse and degradation count as loving?

**Liberty** : What?! No! Why would it?

**Phares** : Because that is what Uldren’s siblings did to him, excluding me and his sister Zethia. So you basically told my little brother that emotional abuse is a form of love.

**Liberty** : What? I...I didn’t mean that! But...families are loving and kind and supportive!

**Phares** : Only some are, princess. Promise me this: you never make family love a subject between you and my little brother again.

**Liberty** : I...I promise.

**Phares** : Good. Now, if you excuse me, I have to hammer out the self-deprecation you pushed him into. None of this is good for his health…

_ Phares leaves. _

**Liberty** : Uldren’s family was...bad? But why? Families are...loving. Aren’t they?

_ Episode 4: Questioning The Lessons _

**Lumine** : Gh...Damn it all!

**Uldren** : L-Lumine? You too?

**Lumine** : I do not have business here. Out of my way.

_ Lumine leaves. _

**Luther** : Well, what’s got him worked up?

**Uldren** : Take a lucky guess…

_ In the courtyard, Liberty is thinking. _

**Liberty** : I don’t understand...I was told that families are good, and always are. But they can be...bad?

_ Lumine arrives. _

**Lumine** : Princess! There you are!

**Liberty** : Ah! Lumine!

**Lumine** : You have no idea how worried Corrin and I were! You ran off without a trace!

**Liberty** : How did you know I was here?

**Lumine** : I was alerted by Phares as soon as he had the opportunity. He knows what it is like to have the person you’ve sworn your life to protect to disappear out from your reach. Now, come with me. We’re leaving.

**Liberty** : Lumine, can...can families be bad?

**Lumine** : ...What? No, they can’t.

**Liberty** : Uldren’s family was bad.

**Lumine** : What?! Have you been prying into his life?! Come on, princess! We’re leaving at once! Ugh, this is what happens when you leave my sight…

**Liberty** : Please, just answer the question!

**Lumine** : *sigh* Fine...yes. Families can be bad. Parents can emotionally, physically, or mentally abuse their offspring. Siblings have also a hand in dispensing abuse to others, as well. It happens more commonly than one hopes it does.

**Liberty** : What? I…

**Lumine** : Now, come on. We’re leaving, and not going to bother these people any longer.

_ Cleo arrives. _

**Cleo** : Actually, she hasn’t bothered anyone. In fact, she’s been a major help.

**Lumine** : Hm?

**Cleo** : Her knowledge of human health basics allows her to pick up on a lot of things I completely miss. She’s also very good with household chores, especially sewing. Plus, her personality brightens up the entire Halidom.

**Lumine** : Well…!

**Cleo** : I know you have nowhere to go. None of you and your friends do. So I want to make a proposition.

**Lumine** : That is?

**Cleo** : The princess becomes an assistant in the Halidom. We grant her safety and shelter, so you all can rest easy.

**Lumine** : I will not allow you to restrict my princess to household duties!

**Liberty** : Okay! It’s a deal, Cleo!

**Lumine** : What?! No-

**Liberty** : I’m the princess, Lumine! You have to do what I say! And I say you let me stay here so I can help this world in my own way!

**Lumine** : ...I can’t believe you sometimes.

**Liberty** : Sometimes? You mean all the time!

**Lumine** : Fine. We’ll see you this goes. But if anything, and I mean ANYTHING-

**Liberty** : Thank you! Bye!

_ Liberty leaves. _

**Lumine** : Princess! I wasn't finished! PRINCESS!

_ Episode 5: My Own Special Way _

_ In the kitchen, Ranzal is scarfing down food. _

**Ranzal** : Mm...This stuff is amazing, Cleo!

**Uldren** : Yes! You’ve really outdone yourself!

**Cleo** : Actually, no. It wasn’t me who cooked dinner.

**Luca** : Huh? Really?

**Liberty** : Yup! It was all me! And I really just calculated what would work best together. No biggie!

**Elisanne** : You GUESSED? So this was entirely experimental?

**Liberty** : Every last crumb!

**Ranzal** : Well, you rock, Birdie! This is delicious!

_ Transition to Luther looking miserable. _

**Luther** : Oww…

**Liberty** : Oh, no! Why the long face, Luther?

**Luther** : I tripped in the middle of dancing and crashed right into a wall. I don’t know what’s more hurt!

**Liberty** : Don’t worry. Your face looks okay besides a forehead bruise. However, I can pick up signs that indicate you twisted your ankle. You’re going to need to keep sitting down and apply ice until we can get a healer.

**Luther** : Geesh, you didn’t even look at my leg! You’re an extreme analyst!

**Liberty** : Aw, thank you!

_ Transition again to Cleo and Liberty. _

**Cleo** : ......

**Liberty** : What’s with that face?

**Cleo** : You already did...everything?

**Liberty** : Yea! I brought in the laundry, I did the dishes, I swept the main hall...I even tossed out that mystery meat nobody was brave enough to go near!

**Cleo** : That’s amazing, but...You didn’t do the only thing I asked you to do. That spider’s nest is still in the kitchen.

**Liberty** : Get someone else to do it, because I won’t go near that thing for anything in the world.

**Cleo** : Erm...yes. I understand. I’ll do it myself, then.

_ Transition to Liberty and Uldren. _

**Uldren** : Your work is...incredible. The Halidom has never been in a better shape.

**Liberty** : Thank you, Uldren! I’ve been working really hard. It, uh...takes my mind off of things.

**Uldren** : Are you okay?

**Liberty** : I’m worried about my family. I still haven’t found them back in my world since they went missing. Could I be here long enough that they forget me? And if I leave, could you forget about me, or...could I forget about you guys?

**Uldren** : What’s with this sudden fear of forgetting?

**Liberty** : I...don’t know. It’s just been happening recently, like...I think something is going to happen, and I’m subconsciously preparing myself for it.

**Uldren** : Well...I know you won’t forget about us. You aren’t somebody like that.

  
**Liberty** : ...You know what? You’re right. I just have been worrying about silly things! Just you wait, Uldren! When I get home, I’ll write so much about you, I’ll never forget you or anything here! That is a promise, and I never break promises.


	18. Lumine's Adventurer Stories

_ Episode 1: A New Task _

**Uldren** : Huh? Wh-What is everyone staring at?

**Luther** : Look over there.

**Lumine** : ...

**Ranzal** : He’s been standing completely still at the door. Think he’s waitin’ for someone?

**Cleo** : Isn’t Lumine the protector of the princess? If so, where is she?

**Elisanne** : Maybe she got lost, and he’s seeking out our help.

**Uldren** : I’ll talk to him. H-Hey! Lumine!

**Lumine** : Good afternoon, Dragalia Sov.

**Uldren** : W-We saw you standing here from the Halidom. What are you waiting for?

**Lumine** : I was hoping someone would come out. Preferably you.

**Uldren** : W-Why? Is...the princess in danger?

**Lumine** : No, not at all. She instead told me to join you all.

**Uldren** : What? Really?

**Lumine** : Apparently, she wants me to learn how to...bond with people. And the Halidom was the best option for learning such things.

**Uldren** : W-Well, if you wish to help us, then...w-welcome aboard!

**Lumine** : Thank you, Dragalia Sov.

_ Lumine leaves, and Ranzal enters. _

**Ranzal** : He wanted ta join us? Why didn’t he just talk ta us?

**Uldren** : I-I don’t know. I can’t really comprehend how Lumine’s mind works.

_ Episode 2: True Studying _

**Lumine** : Hm...

**Uldren** : H-Huh? What are you doing, Lumine?

**Lumine** : I’m studying the scale I retrieved from Midgardsormr, of course.

**Uldren** : What?! But...how did you...?

**Lumine** : By...looking at them.

**Uldren** : No, just...Midgardsormr never lets people that want to study him near him. H-How did you retrieve a scale? Did you...steal it?

**Lumine** : No. I would never stoop so low. I just was nice to him.

**Uldren** : Huh?

**Lumine** : Well, first, I sought out Midgardsormr’s approval. I made it clear that I meant absolutely no harm. A few slabs of meat also helped my case. Once I had his approval, I removed the least important scale. I even asked him which scale he wouldn’t miss, and made sure to heal any nicks I made. I have now completely left him alone.

**Uldren** : ...

**Lumine** : Why do you look so surprised?

**Uldren** : You just...don’t strike me as one who would...

**Lumine** : I don’t blame you. I was originally a lot more harsh. But then, with the help of the princess and Queen Corrin, I learned that kindness actually can yield something better than force. Well, anyways, you won’t need to feed Midgardsormr currently.

**Uldren** : I see...thank you.

_ Episode 3: Dragon’s Eye _

**Lumine** : Hmm...

**Uldren** : What’s the issue?

**Lumine** : Midgardsormr seems...upset.

**Uldren** : Huh? I guess you can see that.

**Lumine** : Hold. Let me check up on him.

_ Lumine leaves. _

**Uldren** : Hm...What could be wrong?

_ Lumine returns. _

**Lumine** : One question. What’s Midgardsormr’s bathing routine here?

**Uldren** : Huh? Bathing routine? H-He doesn’t have one.

**Lumine** : I knew it. He was complaining that his skin under his scales felt dry and scratchy, and overall uncomfortable. I checked his scales, and a few were loose, and even cracked. His powers of wind practically blow dries him to extinction. 

**Uldren** : ...What?

**Lumine** : His skin is drying up. I’m going to be taking him to the stream. Do you have any suds?

**Uldren** : C-Cleo would.

**Lumine** : Alright, then. I’ll be off.

**Uldren** : Lumine, wh-why are you so knowledgeable of dragons?

**Lumine** : Well, I have a half-dragon in the midst of my army. I must know these things.

**Uldren** : You’re...very nice.

**Lumine** : Yes, yes. Now, I’m going to take Midgardsormr to the stream. Maybe I can get a few more scales from this.

_ Episode 4: A Learner’s Limits _

**Uldren** : Lumine? I was going to ask you a favor. We have a package due from an ally of ours. Can you go pick it up?

**Lumine** : Of course, Dragalia Sov.

_ Transition to the town. _

**Lumine** : This is the address...

**Scientist** : Oh, hello! You must be from the Halidom.

**Lumine** : Hm? Oh, I am. I guess you could probably tell from a look. I stick out like quite the sore thumb.

**Scientist** : Here you go. This is the copy of my research papers.

**Lumine** : Huh? All of these...They’re extremely advanced! I’m impressed by all of this information.

**Scientist** : Ah, yes. I study dragons in my spare time.

**Lumine** : I see...Ah, you seemed to have missed some information.

**Scientist** : Oh? What’s that?

**Lumine** : You must use hydrogen peroxide to wash out blood on your clothes. Otherwise, they can be seen from under a blacklight.

**Scientist** : I’m studying dragons, not blood.

**Lumine** : I just wanted to point that out, the next time you approach a Reploid with dragon blood on your clothes.

**Scientist** : Hnngh?!

**Lumine** : You call yourself a researcher, but how could you when you stoop to such low levels? Harming dragons...you shall never be forgiven! Hraaaaaaah!

_ Transition to Lumine returning to the Halidom. _

**Cleo** : Lumine? Why do you have those dragons with you?

**Lumine** : ...I found them hurt.

**Uldren** : Well...did you get the delivery?

**Lumine** : Yes, but...our customer has declined to do any more tradings with us.

**Uldren** : Oh...I see. Anyways, I-I can read this to better understand dragons! Thanks!

**Lumine** : This was...for you?

**Uldren** : Mm-hmm.

**Lumine** : ... (At least you won’t get information like this through dirty means anymore. Not when that scum is in the hands of the Illian Church, now. What’s happening to me? Why did I hesitate to kill him? I used to do that to any that deserved it, but…)

_ Episode 5: The Ultimate Bond _

**Lumine** : *sigh*

**Uldren** : What’s with that expression?

**Lumine** : I failed my mission.

**Uldren** : You...failed what, exactly?

**Lumine** : The princess sent me here to establish bonds with new people. Instead, I’ve just been spending time with the dragons. So I must leave, with shame on my shoulders.

**Uldren** : ......Actually, what were the princess’s exact words?

**Lumine** : Exact...words? Well, she told me to establish a bond with the ones in the Halidom...Ah!

**Uldren** : You realize what I am getting at?

**Lumine** : She...wasn’t exact with the target being either dragon or human.

**Uldren** : So technically, you’ve completed your mission. S-So now you can leave in better spirits!

**Lumine** : ...Heh. You’re right. I feel that she knew I would have leaned towards the dragons. Though I guess she’ll tease me too much about that.

**Uldren** : Well, hey. If the dragons don’t work...You still have m-me!

**Lumine** : Ah! Yes, you’re right! I didn’t fail after all! Hm...I wonder...If this was her plan all along. For me to connect so much that I don’t want to leave. Dragalia Sov, may I stay here? For a while longer? Just until we go back home?

  
**Uldren** : Please, just Uldren. And of course. I wouldn’t say no.


	19. Kirai's Adventurer Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The exclusive character Kirai is actually a persona of a friend of mine! Therefore, the character does not belong to me, and this Adventurer Story was written by her, not me.

_Episode 1_

_Unfamiliar Faces_

**Kirai** : …

**Uldren** : …

**Elisanne** : …

**Ranzal** : …

**Cleo** : …

**Luca** : …

**Uldren** : S-So… u-um… Kirai?

**Kirai** : Yes? What is it?

**Uldren** : H-how do you feel about the H-Halidom so far…?

**Kirai** : … Hmm…

**Ranzal** : That a good hmm or bad hmm?

**Kirai** : … I do not like it. I do not hate it.

**Ranzal** : What the hell do ya mean you don’t like or hate it?! If you got somethin’ bad ya wanna say about here, then say it!

**Kirai** : …. Rrrrrrgh….

**Cleo** : Patience, Ranzal. She is still not familiar with big guys like you yet.

**Ranzal** : O-oh right. Sorry about that, Kirai.

**Kirai** : …

**Ranzal** : Annnnd back to the silent treatment.

**Kirai** : Sorry… it’s just… too many unfamiliar faces. I usually keep quiet out of habit.

**Luca** : Ha ha ha! Total opposite of Ty here!

_ *Ty is crawling by Uldren’s legs and continuously nuzzling them.* _

**Ty** : Gao! Gao! Gaaaoooo!

**Kirai** : Hehehe she’s always been a loud mouth. Ever since birth! 

**Uldren** : G-goodness… she must be… a handful at night… huh?

**Kirai** : Not really.

**Luca** : Really? I’d get tired of hearing all that yapping for 8 hours straight…

**Ty** : GAO!

**Kirai** : Uh ohhh... she didn’t like that heh heh.

**Luca** : *gulp*

**Kirai** : But really, I’d rather sleep to the sound of children laughing than screaming…

**Luca** : HUH?!

**Uldren** : C-c-children… screaming???

**Ranzal** : WHA-?!

**Kirai** : … Think nothing of it. It was much too long ago... Such unfamiliar faces… yet I still felt sympathy for them.

**Elisanne** : Kirai…

**Kirai** : I said think nothing of it. Now, shall we continue this tour?

**Uldren** : Y-yes, right...

_ Episode 2 _

_ Understanding Trust _

_ *The dark of night blankets the Halidom in a sea of stars, which served as the only source of light. Kirai was outside on training grounds after having suffered yet another nightmare.* _

**Kirai** : HAH! YAH! HaaaaAAAAH!

_ *The training dummy had split into two incinerated parts.* _

**Uldren** : K… Kirai? I-is that you?

**Kirai** : Oh. Did I wake you up?

**Uldren** : Y-yeah… you were… r-really loud. E-everything ok?

**Kirai** : Oh I… I’m so sorry I woke you. 

**Uldren** : W-why are you…. Up so late?

**Kirai** : This training takes the pain away.

**Uldren** : P-Pain? W-what... p-pain?

**Kirai** : Uldren Sov… what was your childhood like? With all your siblings?

**Uldren** : W-well… T-They didn’t think... much… of me. Z-Zethia and Notte… only family. Only ones… I really talked to. B-but it’s ok. I wasn’t alone!

**Kirai** : Geez… even the last Dragalia Sov had a more fortunate childhood than me.

**Uldren** : W-what happened?

**Kirai** : I-I can’t tell… I can’t… trust. If I told you, you wouldn’t trust me… you would even be repulsed by me.

**Uldren** : N-no… it’s ok… I… I trust you.

**Kirai** : So soft…

_ *Elisanne enters the scene.* _

**Elisanne** : And just what are YOU two doing out here? It’s too late for training even for me.

**Uldren** : E-E-Elisanne… I-I… I…

_ *Kirai places a calm hand on Uldren’s shoulder, which helps him relax slowly.* _

**Uldren** : We were-

**Kirai** : No. I was training by myself. Had to clear my mind from nightmares. Uldren was checking up on me.

**Elisanne** : Oh? Well then… phew. I feel a little more relieved.

**Kirai** : I know better than to bring harm to His Highness when he lacks security.

**Elisanne** : That’s so relieving to hear. I’m glad we can trust you.

**Kirai** : T-trust?

**Elisanne** : Mhm! Now go on back to bed or I’m bringing Cleo out here, ok?

**Kirai** : Y-yes, ma’am.

_ *Elisanne smiles at them once more before departing.* _

**Uldren** : Thank you… for covering me… like that.

**Kirai** : No need for thanks. It’s nice of her to hear you all trust me.

**Uldren** : Y-yeah! I trust you! E-Elly trusts you! We all do!

**Kirai** : I almost forgot what trust felt like...

_ Episode 3 _

_ Children Of The Cult _

_ *An afternoon of combat passes by with ease thanks to Uldren and co., featuring Kirai and Mym.* _

**Kirai** : Hehehehe those worms didn’t stand a chance!

**Mym** : Thanks to my darling Uldren! We can rest once more!

**Luca** : H-Hey! We did some of the work too!

**Uldren** : Haha y-yes of course you did! And now… t-this village can rest well tonight.

**Mother** : Thank you so much, Prince Uldren. My children can live happily because of your kindness.

**Uldren** : O-of course! A-all children deserve… to grow up happy and healthy.

**Kirai** : Children…

**Mother** : Yes! Come on inside and let me feed you some fresh cookies! It’s the least I can do!

**Ranzal** : Ooh! Fresh baked cookies! Will do, ma’am!

**Cleo** : It wouldn’t hurt to accept the offer…

**Uldren** : Y-yes! Right behind you, madam!

_ *The mother escorts the team to her home with the exception of Kirai, who stays behind. Mym notices Kirai and pauses too.* _

**Mym** : Hm? Kirai? You ok? You look a little green there.

**Kirai** : Children…. 

**Mym** : Kirai??

**Kirai** : Should they… really… be…. Happy?

**Mym** : KIRAI!

**Kirai** : M-MYM?! I thought that- I thought you were with Uldren! *blush*

**Mym** : Hmph. I’ve been calling out your name at least ten times already. You looked really sick there. Everything ok?

**Kirai** : Y-yeah… sorry. Something about the word “children” triggered a lost memory of mine... 

**Mym** : R-really? Are you ok telling me? I won’t tell anyone ellllse! I proooomise!

**Kirai** : …

**Mym** : It’s ok if you don’t trust me, Kirai. Just know, I won’t break my promises!

**Kirai** : Hehe ok. I guess I can trust a cutie like you.

_ *Warning: the following backstory contains elements of cults, child hunts, and sacrifices. Please skip this episode if you are uncomfortable with such heavy themes.* _

**Child A** : Eeeeeeek! L-Lord Julius! Please! I’m so scared!

**Julius** : Hm. Another coward. Only known for running away… Pathetic …. Those can’t afford to fight can’t afford to live.

**Child A** : I-it’s only natural… that I’m scared! W-what will you do to me?!

**Julius** : Hehe if I told you, child, would you try to run? 

**Child A** : …

**Julius** : As expected. I thought a big boy like you would have even a little fighting spirit.

**Child A** : …

**Julius** : Guess I was wrong. To Loptyr you will be a sacrifice to.

**Child B** : BROTHER NOOOO!

**Child A** : I-I… N-no!

*Julius takes the big brother away, leaving his little sister in tears.*

**Kirai** : …

**Child B** : P-please… help my brother! He… he’s in trouble!

**Kirai** : …

**Child B** : Waaaaaah!

**Kirai** : Wouldn’t it be better... to join him in the afterlife? You won’t suffer… with cruelty of war… with cruelty of life… everything too cruel, little girl…

**Child B** : No! I wanna live! I wanna live with my big brother! He has always protected me!

**Kirai** : War… demands… sacrifices… everyone… will die.

_ *Julius returns, Child A long gone. As soon as he sees Kirai, something changes in his tone. He seems… worried?* _

**Julius** : K-Kirai! Did you sneak out of bed again?!

**Kirai** : S-sorry, Father… screaming… woke me up again.

_ *Julius turns to Child B, wrath forming in his eyes.* _

**Julius** : YOU! Little brat! Did you wake my daughter?!

_ *He slaps Child B hard!* _

**Child B** : Waaaaah! Waaaaaah! Big brother, help me!

**Julius** : HE’S DEAD, YOU LITTLE CRETIN! YOUR BIG BROTHER IS DEAD! AND SO WILL YOU BE FOR DISTURBING MY DAUGHTER!

*Julius then drags Child B away by her arm.*

**Child B** : WAAAH! WAAAH! NOOOOO! BIG BROTHEEEERRRR!

**Kirai** : Everyone… dies. Everyone.

_ *Return to present* _

**Mym** : Your father… he killed children in front of you?? Why didn’t you do anything?!

**Kirai** : I was... too young… too scared. Too weak! I can’t believe I… I can never forgive myself….

**Mym** : OOOOOOOOH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT MAN, I WILL-

**Kirai** : Don’t bother. He is gone. Long gone.

**Mym** : O-oh… well… good riddance… sorry.

**Kirai** : It’s okay. It’s what he deserved. I think.

**Mym** : I can see why you didn’t want to tell the others now… you poor soul…

_ *She hugs Kirai tightly. Normally, Kirai would jump and freak out, but this embrace… felt nice. It felt warm and sincere. Like another memory, but pleasant.* _

**Kirai** : Thank you… Mym…

**Mym** : I’ll take this story to my grave! If it ever comes! HA!

_ *Notte comes back with cookie crumbs everywhere on her face.* _

**Notte** : Aha! So THIS is where you two have been!

**Mym** : N-Notte! How many cookies have you eaten?! You know, sugar is bad for you!

**Notte** : Mmmm…. Chocolate chip…. Yummy in my tummy....

**Mym** : Unbelievable, Notte! No wonder why you look like a floating balloon right now! That’s enough sugar for you!

**Kirai** : Hahahaha you sound just like me, Mym! But let’s go scold her inside with the others.

**Mym** : Good point!

_ *The three all make their way to the house.* _

_ Chapter 4 _

_ Purpose Of A Pact _

**Kirai** : Hey Uldren!

**Uldren** : Y-Yes? Oh Kirai! What is it?

**Kirai** : I’ve been getting lost in the Halidom again… can you show me the way to the library please?

**Uldren** : Sure! Over here!

_ *transition to them in the library* _

**Uldren** : So umm… what made you want to … come by here?

**Kirai** : I was just thinking about reading up on dragon pacts. Since I never dealt with anything like that where I’m from. 

**Uldren** : Ok! Here’s one to start off! 

_ *Uldren passes a book to Kirai which talks about Alberius forming his first pact with Midgardsormr.* _

**Kirai** : … Hmm… I see… But…

**Uldren** : Hm?

**Kirai** : Is it really ok for dragons to live tied down to a human like this? Let alone a Dragalia Sov?

**Uldren** : … I…

**Kirai** : I mean take Mym for example. It’s easy to see how much she adores you… but having a pact like this… aren’t you just holding her down?

**Uldren** : W-wait… 

**Kirai** : Huh?

**Uldren** : T-that’s…. No. That’s not what a dragon pact is about, Kirai.

**Kirai** : Wait… what?

**Uldren** : Listen, I know that… to new dragons, it may seem like I’m tying them down to me. But just know one thing. I would never… in any form… use a dragon’s power for my own selfish gain. I have promised that to many others like Mym… and I promise that to you too. These dragon pacts… I use them to bring peace to this world.

**???** : And that’s exactly why I’m glad I form a pact with you, darling!

**Kirai & Uldren** : MYM?!

_ *Enter Mym* _

**Mym** : The one and only! Surprised to see me?

**Kirai** : Y-yeah… *blush*

**Uldren** : Yeah… considering you.. Nearly set the library ablaze last time.

**Mym** : Hm. I’ve learned my manners since then. Anyway, I overheard you two talking about dragon pacts…

**Kirai** : Y-y-yeah. *bluuuush*

**Mym** : It reminded me of something I wanted to ask you myself… a-alone. *blush*

**Kirai** : S-sure… I’ll take my leave. 

_ *She places the book down on a table and leaves.* _

**Uldren** : W-what is it you wanted to ask me, Mym?

**Mym** : It’s about me… and Kirai… I wanted to ask you...

_ Episode 5 _

_ A New Family _

**Kirai** : …

**Uldren** : Annnnd here’s where she wanted us to meet… according to this note.

**Kirai** : Why so far from the Halidom? I’m worried that it could be an ambush.

**Uldren** : Let’s wait for a little bit first.

_ *Ten minutes pass by silently before someone catches up to them.* _

**Mym** : Hey! So sorry I’m late!

**Uldren** : M-Mym! Thank goodness it’s you.

**Mym** : Don’t worry, no ambush.

**Kirai** : Ahahahaha I would prefer seeing your cute face than an ambush anyway.

**Mym** : …. *bluuuuuuuuush*

**Uldren** : M-Mym?!

**Kirai** : Mym…?

**Mym** : Oooooooh that’s IT!

**Kirai** : HUH?!

**Mym** : I can’t keep up this charade anymore! Kirai! My darling! Won’t you be mine?!

**Kirai** : *blush* W-wh-whaaaaat?! B-but…. I-isn’t…. But… Uldren…

**Mym** : Y-yes… I thought I was meant to be with Uldren too, but…

_ *Flashback to Episode 4* _

**Uldren** : W-what is it you wanted to ask me, Mym?

**Mym** : It’s about me… and Kirai… I wanted to ask you… can we really be together despite the pact between you and me?

**Uldren** : H-huh? Have you developed romantic feelings for her?

**Mym** : I think I have… whenever I think of her, I get this aching torch in my heart… this burning on my cheeks… it reminded me of when we first met… d... d... Uldren.

**Uldren** : Heh r-right. When we made our pact and you fell for me immediately.

**Mym** : Yeah. Heh, hate to admit it, but that was so dumb of me.

**Uldren** : I-it’s ok! I know how excited you were. All in the heat of the moment!

**Mym** : Hahaha I get it! But… what about our pact? If I can’t be your lover, then what is my purpose of being with you?

**Uldren** : … My friend.

**Mym** : ?

**Uldren** : Love is temporary... to me… but friends and family… last forever. You’ve helped me out so much since our pact was formed. You’ve become like family by this point.

**Mym** : Uldren…

**Uldren** : Go. Go and be with Kirai. I know how happy she makes you… and you her.

**Mym** : I… I will!

_ *Flashback ends* _

**Kirai** : Mym… I… I’m speechless…

**Mym** : This is different from what I felt with Uldren. This love feels stronger. You make me stronger.

**Kirai** : I’m so glad you feel the same… Brunhilda.

**Mym** : !

**Kirai** : Brunhilda, or Mym, I don’t care which one you are, I still want to be by your side. As the Flamewyrm’s ally… and lover.

**Mym** : *blush*

**Uldren** : Yaaaaaay! I’m glad it all worked out!

**Mym** : Hey, since I’m still pactbound to Uldren, does this mean he can be our son? Ooh, is Ty my daughter now too?!

**Kirai** : Hehehe, yes to both!

**Uldren** : W-wait what?!

**Kirai** : Come now, Sovvy, let’s get you back home. Mama will make you dinner.

**Uldren** : W-w-wait! Sovvy?! Wha?! Waaaaaaah! I’m blushiiiiiing!


	20. Takumi's Adventurer Stories

_ Episode 1: Scoping Out Spots _

_ The group is outside at night. _

**Takumi** : Hmm...A good camping spot is there. There’s also that rock over there.

**Elisanne** : It seems he’s getting his priorities in order.

**Ranzal** : Kid seems to know how to turn the lay of the land to his advantage, huh? I’m impressed.

**Cleo** : For a prince, he sure knows how to get his hands dirty.

**Luca** : Hey, watch out! That rock is-!

_ The rock falls, but Takumi dodges while continuing on. _

**Takumi** : Unstable? Yea, got it!

**Luca** : Well, aren't you the show-off, huh?

**Takumi** : Well, I have to be good. I had to climb out of the shadows my sibling cast. That’s why I took up the bow, to differentiate myself from them.

**Elisanne** : Still, you have a way with nature. Almost like a Sylvan. You said you are a prince, right?

**Takumi** : Second-youngest of the royal Hoshidan family, and second in line for the throne. My brother currently holds it. That’s why I need to find him as soon as possible. Without him or any possible heir, Hoshido’s probably in a mess.

**Uldren** : S-So all three of your siblings were captured?

**Takumi** : All of us. I just hope that Nohr knows what to do to help Hoshido in its chaos...Anyways, I can’t focus on that. I gotta figure out the best spot on this trail for guarding!

_ Episode 2: Crack Shot _

_ Takumi was asleep at his post. _

**Takumi** : Zzzzz…

_ There is a noise down the trail. _

**Takumi** : Huh? Wha?

_ Down the trail, there was a group of bandits. _

**Bandit 1** : What a great idea, to use this back entrance! They won’t even expect it!

**Bandit 2** : We’ll just empty their treasury, and we’ll be gone before they’re even awake!

**Bandit 1** : Yea! Wa ha-!

_ The Bandit is struck by an arrow. _

**Bandit 1** : Ack!

_ The Bandit falls to the ground. _

**Bandit 2** : What?! Wh-Where did that come from?!

**Bandit 3** : Keep yer head on tight, damn ya!

**Bandit 2** : But-

_ Another arrow strikes the Bandit, and he collapses. _

**Bandit 3** : Ha! You dumb archer! Now I know exactly where ya are!

_ The Bandit throws a dagger. Takumi gets hit. _

**Takumi** : Nngh! Better commend his aim...He broke my bow in half with that dagger of his!

**Bandit 3** : Now what are ya gonna do, huh?!

**Takumi** : You gave me the answer.

_ Takumi takes the thrown dagger and throws it at the Bandit, hitting him dead on. _

**Bandit 3** : Guh...My own...dagger…

_ The Bandit collapses, and Elisanne arrives at Takumi’s post. _

**Elisanne** : Takumi, I heard a commotion. Is everything alright?

**Takumi** : Some idiots tried to break in through the back entrance. Gotta commend their spirit, though. Fought until the bitter end.

**Elisanne** : You...got them all?

**Takumi** : Yea, but one got my bow. I’ll be dropping by the armory for a new one first thing tomorrow morning.

**Elisanne** : Wait, you’re still going to guard? Even with no weapon?

**Takumi** : I ain’t scared of getting my hands dirty. Besides, my legs are still asleep.

**Elisanne** : You fought them off with your legs asleep?! You’re really full of surprises, aren’t you?

_ Episode 3: Hoshidan Customs _

_ In the kitchen, Cleo was cooking. Takumi walks up to her. _

**Takumi** : Hey, Cleo? Mind if I ask you where you keep the miso paste?

**Cleo** : Miso...paste? I’m sorry?

**Takumi** : Oh. Seems you don’t know that term. Okay, do you know where the soybeans are? I found all of this fungus growing on this rice, and I wanted to make some miso soup from it.

**Cleo** : From...fungus?

**Takumi** : Of course! Aspergillus oryzae, or just koji, is a fungus used in making sake and miso soup, along with other Hoshidan foods.

**Cleo** : Oh. Well, very well. The soybeans are in the cupboard just to your left.

**Takumi** : Thanks!

_ Transition to Uldren and Phares at a chessboard. _

**Phares** : Ah ha! It seems I win again!

**Uldren** : Ah...Another loss?

_ Takumi walks up. _

**Takumi** : Hm? Is that chess?

**Phares** : Do you know of it?

**Takumi** : Hoshido has a variation of it called shogi, though it still operates in the same vein. I learned about chess from a Nohrian friend of mine, soI still know how different it is to shogi.

**Phares** : Well, if you want to play, you are welcome to.

**Uldren** : C-Can you...beat Phares for me? Please?

**Takumi** : Heh...I can certainly try. Now then, let’s just reset the pieces…

_ Transition to later, when Takumi has beaten Phares. _

**Phares** : You checkmated me already? How impressive.

**Takum** i: I was considered pretty good at shogi, so I wouldn’t doubt that I’m good with chess, as well.

_ Transition to even later, where Elisanne walks up into the courtyard. _

**Elisanne** : Huh? All of this area seems to have been raked into a pattern…

_ Takumi walks up. _

**Takumi** : Oh, hello, Elisanne! I would prefer you not walk into the zen garden.

**Elisanne** : Zen garden? Is that what this is?

**Takumi** : Yea. Hoshidan warriors make it so we can practice a balance of the mind. It’s basically the prime area for meditation.

**Elisanne** : Meditation for warriors? It seems that you have been taught very well in all basic arts. Do you mind if I join you?

**Takumi** : Of course not. You’re welcome to join me.

_ Transition to the inside of the Halidom. _

**Elisanne** : Surprisingly, I actually feel relaxed! That zen meditation does wonders.

**Phares** : Hm...I’m quite interested in this shogi, now. Perhaps I can ask Takumi about it.

**Cleo** : I’ve been preparing some miso soup, identical to how the prince taught me. Would anyone care to try some?

**Uldren** : Wow. This place has quite some of Takumi’s culture now ingrained in it. I think I might try some of this miso soup myself!

_ Episode 4: The Past Me _

_ In town, Uldren, Luther, and Takumi are heading along. _

**Luther** : That should be the groceries for now. We should head back now.

**Uldren** : A-Alright! What do you think, Takumi?

**Takumi** : …

**Uldren** : Takumi? Wh-What are you looking...at…

_ A distance away, some children are flocking around their father. _

**Child A** : Pick me up! Pick me up!

**Father** : Ah ha ha! Settle down, children! I could carry you all, if I tried.

**Child B** : Noooo! You could hurt yourself!

**Child C** : Jeesh! Just carry us all in intervals! All of you just stop whining!

**Luther** : Heh. Those children really are a handful.

**Uldren** : Th-Though that one seems to be a bit rude.

**Takumi** : Heh...Believe it or not, that child was me when I was younger.

**Luther** : Huh?! Seriously?!

**Takumi** : Seriously. Rude, arrogant, a bit callous...That was me not too long ago.

**Uldren** : But...You’re so kind and...wise, even! What changed?

**Takumi** : Well, a lot of things have changed in my life. I was dragged into a world I didn’t understand, my siblings went missing, I got caught up in a war...I had to grow really fast to be able to survive. I had to toss away my pride as a prince, and suck up the fact that I need to start playing dirty. So, yea. My hands aren’t clean, but it’s made me kind of a better person.

**Uldren** : I can’t believe that...that you were...b-bratty?

**Takumi** : That’s the best way to put it. But I’ve put that behind me. That’s not me anymore. The past me is not the one I am now. And that should be the same with everyone else. You learn from the past to fix your mistakes in the future.

_ Episode 5: The Meaning of Family _

_ In the castle, everyone seems to be looking for Takumi. _

**Elisanne** : Any luck?

**Cleo** : The courtyard had no sign of him. How about everyone else?

**Ranzal** : He wasn’t in the kitchen or the main hall.

**Luca** : He wasn’t at his post on the back road, either.

_ Takumi enters, looking dismayed. _

**Luther** : There you are! We were looking all over for you!

**Takumi** : Huh? You were? Well, you found me, I guess.

**Elisanne** : You sound upset.

**Takumi** : I went into town this morning to look for my siblings. I had no results, and then I met some sort of fortune teller. She predicted that my search would end in heartbreak on two paths, and bittersweet on the third. I think she was talking about each of my siblings.

**Uldren** : Is she saying you’ll only find one of them?

**Takumi** : Could be that, or worse...I find two of them...I-I find them…

_ Takumi begins to visibly cry. _

**Ranzal** : Hey, hey! No need for tears, prince! Yer goin’ to find your siblings just fine!

**Takumi** : But...what if I don’t?! I-I’ve been gone long enough! What if...they’re already dead?!

**Uldren** : Takumi, please! Don’t speak like this! Or you’ll force yourself to accept no hope at all! Fate is a thing that can be changed. That may just be the future laid out for you if you didn’t know it. But...you can probably still change the fate of your siblings!

**Takumi** : But…

**Luther** : No buts! Your siblings are still alive and well! They totally are! You just have to put faith in your abilities!

**Elisanne** : Fate is never set in stone. You can change this, and save your siblings. I know you can.

**Takumi** : ...Alright. Fate is something I’ve fought against before to save my family. I’ll do it again! And maybe...The thing that changes their fate is all of you. My future probably never included you all until now. If I continue working with you all, and get home to find my siblings...Their fates could change! None of them will die, or be hurt!

**Ranzal** : That’s the spirit!

**Uldren** : K-Keep your head up, Takumi. We’ll be with you every step of the way.

_ Romance Story: Changing Fate _

_ Uldren was doing something outside, in the courtyard. _

**Takumi** : Uldren? What are you doing?

**Uldren** : I’m, uh...trying to copy that zen garden you made a while back. I was hoping it could...calm my nerves for a bit.

**Takumi** : Well, first of all...use a rake. Not your fingers. Secondly, the rocks are placed in specific spots. Not...strewn around like this. Here, let me show you…

**Uldren** : Hey, Takumi?

**Takumi** : Yea? What’s up?

**Uldren** : How exactly are you going to change fate?

**Takumi** : Well...Hmm...I dunno, actually. I guess I’ll figure out what to do when I go along.

**Uldren** : Perhaps you might need someone to join you. Like...one of the people in the Halidom.

**Takumi** : I would allow that, but...You all are needed here. I wouldn’t want to take you away from your own personal duties.

**Uldren** : Oh...I see.

**Takumi** : You sound upset.

**Uldren** : Well...I would like to see your world. Perhaps I can be someone different there. Someone more...accepted.

**Takumi** : Huh? People accept you here.

**Uldren** : You may think that. But...A lot of people hate me for the way I look and act. I’m nothing but worthless here. Somewhere else, I can be someone that’s accepted.

**Takumi** : ...You shouldn’t run from your problems. That wouldn’t really be changing fate. You gotta face them head-on. I mean, you fleeing from a fight isn’t something you as a person could be seen doing.

**Uldren** : Well, it’s hard to come across people who love me.

**Takumi** : I do.

**Uldren** : H-Huh?

**Takumi** : Yea. I love you. I love you the way you are. And everyone else does, too. So you can’t run from being who you are.

**Uldren** : I...I don’t know what to say, I…

**Takumi** : Don’t reciprocate it. I’ll be gone any day now. It’ll just hurt you if you love me back.

**Uldren** : Hey! W-Weren’t you all about denying and changing fate?! If it keeps us apart, why do you suddenly accept it?

**Takumi** : W-Well…!

**Uldren** : I won’t accept fate. I want to change it. With you.

**Takumi** : I...I guess you’re right. Still, I’ll have to leave someday.

**Uldren** : Until then, we can make our own fate. Together.

**Takumi** : Yea...we will.


	21. Dynamo's Adventurer Stories

_ Episode 1: Triggering Attacks _

_ The group is fighting against a pack of fiends. _

**Ranzal** : Keep yer head down, Uldren! They’re goin’ fer you!

**Uldren** : G-Got it! Hraaaah!

_ Uldren hits the fiend, but it takes no damage. _

**Elisanne** : Their skin is impenetrable, like armor! I cannot get a clean blow!

**Uldren** : S-Same here!

**Dynamo** : Yo, Uldren! Move outta the way so I can try!

**Uldren** : Huh? A-Alright!

_ Dynamo strikes the fiend, and manages to kill it. _

**Cleo** : What? You...got it? With your bare hands?

**Dynamo** : Their armor isn’t that thick! My hand broke right through it!

**Ranzal** : Oh, right! Dynamo is completely metal, so punchin’ ain’t all that hard fer him!

_ A large, elite fiend appears and roars. Dynamo actually seems afraid at that. _

**Dynamo** : Huh?! That one’s...really big!

**Elisanne** : Look sharp! It’s coming for you!

**Dynamo** : Waaagh!

_ Instead of fighting it, Dynamo runs away from it. The fiend chases after him. _

**Luther** : Hey, quit running and fight it!

**Dynamo** : No! I-I’m distracting it for you guys!

**Uldren** : A-Alright! Hyaaaaaaaah!

_ Uldren transforms into Midgardsormr, who strikes the fiend. It in turn growls and hurts him, making him transform back in a state of pain. _

**Uldren** : Gh…

**Luther** : Uldren!

_ The fiend roars, but Dynamo takes the hit meant for Uldren. _

**Dynamo** : Alright, you big lug! Hraaaaaah!

_ Dynamo takes down the large fiend in one blow. _

**Luca** : Wow! What a hit!

**Cleo** : But Dynamo got injured himself. I can’t heal him, due to his metallic state.

**Dynamo** : Nngh...Forget about me. Is the kid okay?

**Uldren** : I-It’s nothing. I’ll...survive. B-But you…

**Dynamo** : Don’t sweat it. I can repair it.

**Uldren** : But...I thought you were afraid go get hurt…

_ Chapter 2: Cowardice _

_ Dynamo is attempting to repair himself. _

**Dynamo** : Hm...Damn! That hit really did blow a few wires.

_ Cleo arrives. _

**Cleo** : You seem very agitated.

**Dynamo** : Huh? Cleo! Y-Yea. I am. It’s really hard to prepare yourself when all you have are impromptu tools that don’t work well with the specific needs of your body.

**Cleo** : Does that explain it?

**Dynamo** : Huh? What does?

**Cleo** : Why you don’t usually fight larger foes. You run the severe risk of damaging yourself without having any way to repair any wounds.

**Dynamo** : Uh...Yea. You can say that. I’ve been cautious about getting hurt in this world. Though I can’t say it’s that different from how I normally behave in my world…

**Cleo** : What do you mean?

**Dynamo** : Can I be honest with you? I’m...technically called a coward, where I’m from. While the Otherworlder War was still going on, I initially chose to bunker down.

**Cleo** : But from what I heard, many innocents were caught in the crossfire.

**Dynamo** : So? I didn’t care for them. I was really only looking out for myself and a few others.

**Cleo** : Then why did you immediately sacrifice all notion of cowardice once Uldren got hurt?

**Dynamo** : I...I don’t know. Because...Well, he reminds me of my kid. Their personalities are vastly different, and hell, they aren’t even similar in looks. But they have the same...aura. I don’t know how to describe it. Their...determination is identical. That drive to help others and die doing it...It just seems to help me forget my cowardice, just for a moment, to help them.

**Cleo** : I just can’t believe you label yourself as a coward. If anything, you’re one of the more braver, albeit reckless members we have.

**Dynamo** : Really? Well...good to know.

_ Chapter 3: Fragile Frames _

_ Cleo and Dynamo are in the kitchen _

**Cleo** : I’m happy for you to assist me in the kitchen, Dynamo.

**Dynamo** : Well, I ain’t a kitchen man, but I can make do with pulling my own weight around this castle. Now, where’s the green peppers? I’ve been thinking of a nice side of sliced peppers with a ranch dip.

**Cleo** : Even your food choices are a bit playful, like the ones that would belong to the category of party appetizers. Well, there’s nothing wrong with that. The peppers are in that crate over there.

**Dynamo** : Thank you!

_ Dynamo begins to shift around, and Cleo grows alarmed. _

**Cleo** : Wait, Dynamo! You might knock a lot of-!

_ A lot of crates come tumbling down, smashing into Dynamo and sending him onto the floor. _

**Dynamo** : Aaaagh!

**Cleo** : Dynamo! Are you alright?!

_ Dynamo gets up. _

**Dynamo** : Nnnrgh...Yea...I’ll be...fine, I guess.

_ Cleo, however, looks horrified. _

**Cleo** : Dynamo! Your hand! It’s all...broken!

**Dynamo** : What? It’s-! Aw, crap! Dammit! No! All that stuff didn’t hold!

**Cleo** : It looks to be hanging by a thread! There’s no way just some boxes did that…

**Dynamo** : This has been...from damage over time.

**Cleo** : What?! And you never told anyone this?!

**Dynamo** : What am I supposed to say, Cleo?! And who could possibly help me with this?! There’s no mystical mechanic here, is there?! Huh?!

**Cleo** : Dynamo, calm down. You’re obviously stressing out.

**Dynamo** : Damn right I’m stressing out! I’m falling apart like one of those outdated broken toys, with no way of repairs! I don’t have those stupid self-repair systems like the New Generation Reploids do! I’m stuck like this until I get home! And that’s assuming I even get home without falling apart and dying!

**Cleo** : ...Dynamo, I want you to return to your room. Lay down, take a few breathing exercises, and then seek out someone with proper welding knowledge. Perhaps they can weld your hand back onto your wrist. It will be a bit misshapen, but it will hold better than layers of all that tape and cloth of yours.

**Dynamo** : O...Okay. Yea. I will, Cleo.

_ Dynamo leaves, obviously shaken. _

**Cleo** : That poor thing...He doesn’t fear death. He fears physically falling apart, with no way to repair himself.

_ Chapter 4: A Healing Hand _

_ The group is out fighting fiends. _

**Uldren** : Hraaaaah!

_ Uldren strikes one down. _

**Uldren** : I-Is that all?

**Elisanne** : I doubt it. All the ones we killed can’t truly amount to the number the nearby village reported.

**Luther** : But we can’t find anymore, though…

**Dynamo** : They’re around here somewhere, amigo. Don’t sweat the minor details. Wait...huh?

_ A fiend suddenly appears behind Cleo. _

**Dynamo** : CLEO!

**Cleo** : Huh?

_ Dynamo gets in front of Cleo and takes the hit meant for her. _

**Dynamo** : Gh! Nngh…

_ Dynamo collapses. _

**Cleo** : No! Dynamo! Hyaaah!

_ Cleo strikes the fiend. Impressively, she manages to slay it. _

**Elisanne** : Ranzal, confirm Dynamo’s safety and then defend him! These fiends have ambushed us!

**Ranzal** : Right!

**Cleo** : …

**Elisanne** : What’s with the face, Cleo?

**Cleo** : Dynamo took such a heavy blow...Could he make it?

_ Transition to a bedroom, where Cleo walks in. _

**Cleo** : Oh. You’re awake.

**Dynamo** : Nnrgh...Yea. Sort of. All of my systems are jumbled up. That hit frayed some wires.

**Cleo** : Just stay down. I don’t think going out to fight will be a good idea.

**Dynamo** : I think I know that…

**Cleo** : You never went to go and weld your hand back on, didn’t you?

**Dynamo** : ...No. I don’t trust anyone with my body. They could easily overpower me and take me apart, in the condition I’m in.

**Cleo** : You can’t be paranoid. You need help now more than ever.

**Dynamo** : Hey, the only person I’m even allowing close to me that in this world is you, my kid, and MAYBE Spider. That’s it.

**Cleo** : M...Me?

**Dynamo** : I mean...yea. You’ve been really kind to me. I know you mean no harm to me. Quite the opposite, actually. So, yea. I would allow you near me.

**Cleo** : I’m...quite flattered. You just practically said you trust me with your life.

**Dynamo** : Ain’t nothing wrong with that, amigo.

**Cleo** : But still...You must be repaired immediately if you are to survive staying here. How about this: I will get my most trusted friend to repair you as best as they can.

**Dynamo** : Only if it’s you suggesting them.

**Cleo** : Agreed. Oh, and Dynamo?

**Dynamo** : Huh? Yea?

**Cleo** : Take it easy...amigo.

_ Cleo leaves. _

**Dynamo** : Heh...amigo, huh? Never been called that before...but I don’t mind.

_ Episode 5: Playing It Safe _

_ Uldren walks up to Cleo. _

**Uldren** : Um...Cleo?

**Cleo** : Oh, Sov. What is it?

**Uldren** : I was wondering where Dynamo was. We found a fiend’s nest, and-

**Cleo** : Absolutely not.

**Uldren** : Wait...H-Huh?

**Cleo** : I’ve grounded Dynamo, so to say. He’s not allowed to leave the Halidom to go on any sort of risky missions. His health is important, see, and he’s already crudely held together as it is. If you wish to find someone able to help, go find Ranzal and keep him preoccupied for a few hours.

**Uldren** : U-Um...Okay! S-Sorry for bothering you!

_ Uldren leaves, and Cleo does, too. Transition to the courtyard, where Dynamo is sitting. Cleo walks up. _

**Cleo** : What exactly are you doing?

**Dynamo** : Oh, hey, Cleo. I was just making a flower wreath.

**Cleo** : I didn’t know you knew how to make them.

**Dynamo** : Some kids back in my army taught me how. They’re really sweet. I was trying to recall how they do it, but...It’s a little flimsy compared to theirs.

**Cleo** : You seem to have a wide variety of flowers in it.

**Dynamo** : Yea. I was making this wreath by the meanings of each flower. So far, the main theming is loyalty, emotion, understanding, admiration, and wisdom. Chrysthanthemums, hydrangeas, orchids, and asters.

**Cleo** : You understand the language of flowers? You certainly have some hidden depths.

**Dynamo** : Yea. But there’s a reason I chose these flowers. Because...I wanted to give it to you.

**Cleo** : Huh?

**Dynamo** : As a thank you. You’ve really been looking out for me, this whole time I’ve been in this world. Such compassion is a rarity in my home. It actually throws me for a loop whenever it happens.

**Cleo** : To be so touched by someone merely worrying for your health...You must not be exaggerating if compassion was a rarity for you.

**Dynamo** : Heh...It really wasn’t. Even before the pits of my life. And now, here I am, in a dilemma.

**Cleo** : What kind?

**Dynamo** : On one hand, if I stay here, I’ll continue to fall apart. I might die altogether. But if I return home, I’m a wanted criminal. I have as much of a chance dying there.

**Cleo** : ……

**Dynamo** : I knew it. You couldn’t understand.

**Cleo** : Let’s...not worry about this right now. Put aside your fear of death, and enjoy the now.

**Dynamo** : Easier said than done...but I guess…I can try. For you.

**Cleo** : May I have that flower crown, if you’re done? I want to see how it looks.

  
**Dynamo** : H-Huh? Oh! Sure, yea! Of course!


	22. Spider's Adventurer Stories

_ Episode 1: A Leader’s Making _

_ In the Halidom, Spider is standing in front of Phares. _

**Spider** : I see...and you want me to help how?

**Phares** : In your home, you’ve ruled over an entire community, correct?

**Spider** : Don’t put it like that. I only looked over a group of lost people. But...yea. Technically, I’ve ruled.

**Phares** : Then you have had experience. I want my brother to learn from one who knows firsthand what to do.

**Spider** : What to do? Heh...Honestly, I barely know what to do half of the time. I just luck out. And even then, I never did any government work. The Cocoon was just a mess in need of a protector, and I gave it that. That’s all.

**Phares** : But you were still a leader, correct?

**Spider** : A leader with no knowledge on being one. I only became the leader by popular vote. But, if you really want me to teach your brother to be a leader…

**Phares** : I really do. He needs the experience.

**Spider** : Well, fine then. I’ll see if I can give him a few pointers.

**Phares** : Thank you. I will appreciate your effort.

_ Transition to Uldren’s room, where Spider enters. _

**Spider** : Hey, Uldren? Can we talk for-? Whoa! Do you live like this?!

**Uldren** : Wh-What? Is there...anything bad?

**Spider** : Yea, there’s all these books and leaflets! It’s almost suffocating! How can you sleep when there’s the constant threat of them falling over?

**Uldren** : Well...I-I need them. To study and...become better.

**Spider** : Hey, um...Listen. Phares asked me to give you a few pointers on being a leader, and-

**Uldren** : If I have help, I won’t be able to learn. I’ll be a dependant piece of filth that can’t be considered a leader.

**Spider** : Whoa, whoa! How does that link up to taking advice?!

**Uldren** : J-Just let me learn by myself, please.

**Spider** : Okay, okay. Have fun.

_ Episode 2: Moral Questions _

_ Uldren walks up. _

**Uldren** : Spider!

**Spider** : Hm? Huh? *yawn* What is it, kid? I was having a nap.

**Uldren** : A-Ask me a question!

**Spider** : A...moral question?

**Uldren** : Yea! A-A question that...depends on the ability of the leader!

**Spider** : What, like one of those questions that plays on risk?

**Uldren** : Yes! If...I answer it badly, then...I-I know that I have to keep working on my studies.

**Spider** : Well...Alright. Let’s see...Ah, I’ve thought of one. You have two outposts with one hundred soldiers at the first outpost, and three hundred at the second. The first outpost guards a difficult and treacherous path to the kingdom. The second guards a more straightforward path. Five hundred enemy soldiers attack the first outpost, and seven hundred attack the other. You have four hundred soldiers on standby, but can deploy them to only one outpost. Which one do you send reinforcements to?

**Uldren** : Okay...um...what’s the exact terrain of each outpost?

**Spider** : You don’t need to know it.

**Uldren** : A-Are there...any important or powerful people in any outpost?

**Spider** : Okay, they differ in nothing except for the amount of soldiers guarding, the amount of soldiers attacking, and their roads.

**Uldren** : C-C-Can I split up the soldiers to go to different outposts?

**Spider** : You can only go for one outpost.

**Uldren** : B-But I want to save everyone!

**Spider** : You can’t in this situation.

**Uldren** : I...I-I-I...Uhhh...I...The first! I’m going to save the first!

**Spider** : That was the incorrect answer. Your soldiers take too long in getting to the outpost, and a large majority of the stationed soldiers are dead when you arrive. The second outpost is overrun, and the enemy now can invade and destroy your kingdom easily. Honestly, I gave you an easy one. I can’t believe you got that wrong.

**Uldren** : I...I-I...O...kay.

**Spider** : Huh?

_ Uldren leaves. _

**Spider** : W-Wait, Uldren? Uldren! Come back!

_ Episode 3: A Governor’s Advice _

_ Uldren is studying in his room, and Spider enters. _

**Spider** : Hey, Uldren. Can we talk?

**Uldren** : Huh…? *yawn* Sure. What is it?

**Spider** : Nobody’s seen you out and about recently. Have you gotten fresh air?

**Uldren** : Um...My window’s open.

**Spider** : Oh, geesh...Have you locked yourself up in here to study?

**Uldren** : I-I have to, in order to get better. I let stress take me over, and...I-I do things the wrong way.

**Spider** : Well, locking yourself up and not letting yourself get some well-needed sleep really doesn’t help stress per say.

**Uldren** : I-I don’t care! I have to be better! And that means...pushing myself to the limit!

**Spider** : Okay. Hands up and away from the desk.

**Uldren** : Huh? Wh-What are you doing?

**Spider** : Lesson number 1 on being a ruler of any kind: make sure you’re always in a healthy condition! That means at least the required eight hours of sleep per night and a good amount of sunlight daily! So come on, you’re sleeping! And when you wake up, you and I are going on a walk around the Halidom!

**Uldren** : O-O-Okay! Alright!

**Spider** : Good!

_ Spider leaves. _

**Uldren** : H-He was...kind of scary in that moment…

_ Episode 4: Titles Undeserved _

_ Outside in the Halidom courtyard at night, Spider is sitting around. Elisanne walks up. _

**Elisanne** : Governor Spider?

**Spider** : Huh? You’re seriously calling me by that name?

**Elisanne** : It’s your position, am I right? I surely am encouraged to give you the proper respect.

**Spider** : No, no, it’s fine. But I like to just go by Spider. No ‘governor’.

**Elisanne** : I see. I wanted to know what you were doing out so late.

**Spider** : Eh, just thinking. About my city.

**Elisanne** : Right...it is without a leader.

**Spider** : Not quite. Yes, I’m important, but I feel that they can survive without me. Though I will admit, they won’t go on strong forever without a leader. That’s why I’m hoping a...friend of mine takes over for a bit.

**Elisanne** : Oh? A friend?

**Spider** : Yea. Her name’s Eirika. She’s one of the otherworlders who had fallen into our world. She’s actually a princess of a kingdom called Renais, so in turn, she has a land needing her in a time of a crisis. She’s really kind, so I doubt she’ll leave the Cocoon when it needs a strong leader figure like her. She probably deserves it more than I do.

**Elisanne** : What are you talking about?

**Spider** : Ellie, I’m not sure you realize this, but back home, I was considered a criminal by my world’s law and justice system. I was considered one of the worst guys out there, and some of the reasons why weren’t even my fault. *sigh* My position as the governor actually has endangered the Cocoon on more than one occasion. It’s probably better off without someone like me.

**Elisanne** : You think like this?

**Spider** : All the time. I never wanted the title. I was happy just being the right-hand.

**Elisanne** : ‘Right-hand’? But I thought you made the Cocoon.

**Spider** : I made it with someone else. And she was much better than I ever was. Butterfly didn’t deserve to die. She shouldn’t have…

**Elisanne** : I take it she was the previous governor.

**Spider** : Ellie, I want you to stop poking around in this issue. It ain’t your business.

**Elisanne** : I understand. It’s a...sensitive topic to you. I’ll leave you be.

_ Elisanne leaves. _

**Spider** : Butterfly...why did you take that shot for me? I would have lived, but you…

_ Episode 5: The Most Important Lesson _

**Phares** : And what is the true way to go?

**Uldren** : Dedicate about 80% of men and 30% of women to the military, and the rest to continue working to harvest food and collect materials.

**Phares** : Very good! A lot of people fail to realize that having a good backbone of food and weapon is the true key to surviving a war.

_ Spider walks up. _

**Spider** : I see he’s catching on to being a leader.

**Phares** : Indeed. And I’m particularly happy that the shadows under his eyes have gone away a bit. He’s getting the rest he deserves to have.

**Uldren** : Eh-heh...Spider says I have to to be a leader.

**Spider** : That’s true. But you still got one more problem.

**Uldren** : Oh?

**Spider** : What is the most important quality of a leader? This doesn’t have a definite answer. It’s more of what you feel.

**Uldren** : Positivity.

**Spider** : Huh?

**Uldren** : If you remain positive, so will your people. And a good mood overall ensures a better output of both military and labor. Positivity is definitely the most important quality to me.

**Phares** : Well, I’m not surprised that’s your answer. Mine personally was intelligence.

**Uldren** : How did I know that? What’s your answer, Spider?

**Spider** : Mine? Um...Well...I think it was past mistakes.

**Phares** : So specific...Are you sure?

**Spider** : My past mistakes make me the governor I am now, so...yes. That's my personal answer. And I know it may be wrong, but...It feels right to me.

**Uldren** : Then I won’t argue against it. If it’s right to you, I’m okay with that.

**Phares** : So am I. Though I do feel that Uldren had the best answer out of all of us.

  
**Spider** : I think that, too. No question about it. You’ll make a great leader, Uldren. Better than me, probably.


	23. Chapter 5: Bound

_ 1-1: To the Ancient Ruins _

**Uldren** : The woman with my sister's face came to us again and claimed that Zethia and the emperor were waiting in the Binding Ruins. And so we made for the location where my king once sought a new Shard. What is the emperor's aim in all this? And are the ruins also home to the last of the Six Greatwyrms? What awaits us in this ancient place so deeply tied to the Alberian line of kings?   
  
_ On the road to the Binding Ruins... _   
  
**Lost Person 1** : Bloody 'ell! The cursed Empire put our fields and 'omes to the torch, and now there ain't nothin' left but ash!   
  
**Lost Person 2** : Nowheres to go, and no food for our bellies? We'll soon be ashes too, we will!   
  


_ The group arrives. _

  
**Uldren** : T-Take heart, everyone! This road leads to the Mistholt, wh-where an old castle awaits. I-If you have nowhere else to go...you can make that place your refuge. Th-The Empire will not be able to harm you there...I think.   
  
**Lost Person 1** : Oi! Who're you, then?   
  


**Ranzal** : Just some good neighbors doin' good neighborly things.   
  
**Lost Person 2** : Well...all right, then.   
  
**Luther** : Society is starting to come apart at the seams. I fear the human bill for the Empire's coup will soon come due.   
  
**Uldren** : W-We have to make this right, and soon. It's not just about Zethia anymore...a-all of Alberia's people are waiting for a rescue.   
  
**Mysterious Girl** : Hurry! The Binding Ruins lie ahead.   
  
**Cleo** : No need to tell us twice.

_ Transition to the aforementioned Binding Ruins. _

**Uldren** : We're here.   
  
**Mysterious Girl** : This place is one of many sealing sites scattered across the continent Inside each is a great slumbering evil. And to keep that evil sealed away, there is a Sacred Shard.   
  
**Cleo** : Be ever watchful in this place. The mana here is warped-it's far too dark and stagnant to be natural.   
  
**Luca** : What could possibly have happened here to make the air so foul?   
  
**Mym** : Oh, how I loathe this place. It's the same feeling that king gives off. It sets my scales on edge.   
  
**Elisanne** : The man who resembles King Aurelius, you mean? Was it not after he came here that he underwent his transformation, Your Highness?   
  
**Uldren** : It...It was.   
  
**Elisanne** : Then perhaps something happened to King Aurelius here, and we are bearing witness to the result...   
  
**Uldren** : You're certain Zethia is here?   
  
**Mysterious Girl** : Yes, provided my memory holds true, she should... Aaah!

_ The girl’s entire form suddenly begins to flicker from solid to a mirage. _   
  
**Notte** : Whoa, the look-alike went all...flickery! You all right, lady?!   
  
**Mysterious Girl** : My mana nears its limits. Go! Waste no time on me. I will follow as soon as-

_ She vanishes abruptly. _   
  
**Ranzal** : Gone again. Ain't nothin' about that woman what makes a damn bit of sense.   
  
**Uldren** : N-No, but she was right about not wasting time. If Zethia's here...we need to hurry. Gh…

**Mym** : Darling, are you well? You look rather pale!

**Uldren** : Well, ever since you unlocked my mana, I...I’ve had these weird feelings. But nothing has been like now. I-I feel like I want to vomit…

**Ranzal** : *cough* You ain’t alone in th’ feeling. Just bein' here feels lousy! We barely walked inside and I'm already gettin' woozy. Plus my legs feel like they're made'a stone.   
  
**Elisanne** : I fare no better. Something is clearly amiss in this place.   
  
**Luther** : You're correct that this place is wrong. But I don't understand why the royal family took such pains to keep it secret.   
  
**Cleo** : I would assume it holds something of grave importance to the bloodline. Or to the entire kingdom.   
  
**Notte** : Everybody shut your yaps! I hear someone up ahead!

_ Indeed, right up ahead, some soldiers are speaking to each other. _   
  
**Imperial Soldier A** : ...Still have grave reservations about leaving the two of them without an escort. What if something were to happen?   
  
**Imperial Soldier B** : Those were his orders. We were bade wait for His Highness and Lady Zethia to return, so here we wait.   
  
**Notte** : Zethia! She's really here, Euden!   
  


**Uldren** : Along with whatever is pretending to be my king. A-and...

_ A mysterious blond stands with the soldiers. _

**??????** : ...

**Uldren** : I feel like I know him, but...I don’t know why.

**Ranzal** : He bares some resemblance to Zethia. Think he may be a sibling of yers?

**Uldren** : I haven’t seen many of them in years, so...it could be.

**Elisanne** : Hm...Not Leonidas or Valyx...   
  
**Ranzal** : We’ll save it fer later. We oughta be able to circle 'round these chumps without bein' noticed. C'mon!   
  


_ 1-4: A Brother _

_ The group has gotten into a fight with the soldiers. _

**Elisanne** : Damn! These are not the best fighting conditions!

**Uldren** : *pant* *pant*

**Notte** : Man, you really aren’t looking too good!

**Mym** : It must be him being oversensitive to the mana in the air! Oh, I never should have drawn on it, or it wouldn’t have been unlocked!

**Luther** : Uldren, look out!

_ An imperial soldier attacks Uldren. _

**Uldren** : Gaaaaaah!

_ The blow never hits. Instead, the mysterious man from before leaps in front of Uldren, and it bounces off harmlessly. _

**??????** : And just like that, I have no need to be on your side anymore.

**Imperial Soldier A** : What? Milord-

_ The man attacks the soldier. _

**Imperial Soldier A** : Gack!

**Imperial Soldier B** : You traitor! The emperor will hear of this!

**??????** : I don’t care. I’ve succeeded in my goals.

_ The soldiers flee. _

**Cleo** : He turned on them, just like that?

**Uldren** : Nn...

**??????** : Little brother! Are you alright?

**Ranzal** : Whoa. His cold demeanor turned off like a switch!

**Uldren** : Little...brother?

**??????** : Huh? You don’t recognize me? Well, I guess that’s understandable, seeing how many years we’ve been apart. It’s me, Phares.

_ Second-born Heir to Former Alberia _

_ “Academic Brother, Phares” _

**Uldren** : Ph-Phares? It’s...you?

**Phares** : I’m sorry we haven’t seen each other in so long. But I wasn’t allowed to visit you anymore. Have you still been studying?

**Uldren** : Um...I was...w-waiting until you got back.

**Phares** : *sigh* I was hoping you would at least study...Oh, well. I can relive the joy of teaching you again, I suppose.

**Elisanne** : You’re Phares? The second-born heir?

**Phares** : I am. Though frankly, I don’t believe the throne is a thing I can gain now. Not that I minded. I only cared for two things in my life: my family, and science. Royalty does not matter in either of those things.

**Mym** : And you said to those soldiers that their use was up, right?

**Phares** : I used deception, of course. I made it seem I was on the Empire’s side, but only to make it to my brother. Otherwise, I probably would have been killed.

**Ranzal** : Well, I ain’t complainin’ that you saved Uldren there. Though I am worried about that wound you probably got from th’ hit.

**Phares** : Ah, no. I’m not injured at all.

_ Phares shows the wyrmscale on his shoulder. _

**Phares** : Part of my skin has hardened to deflect many blows dealt to them, after all.

**Elisanne** : You’ve been affected with wyrmscale?! But it could possibly...!

**Phares** : Kill me? That’s why I’m seeking out a cure to it as we speak. But I’m sure we’re just wasting time, standing around here. We have to find our sister, Uldren.

**Uldren** : Zethia...Y-Yes! You’re right! Let’s go!

_ 2-1: The Emperor’s Scheme _

**Phares** : The farther we go, the fouler the air grows. It's as if the king is leaving rot in his wake as he goes.   
  
**Mym** : And yet...it's odd.   
  
**Phares** : What is, Brunhilda?   
  
**Mym** : The sensation is familiar. Almost as if I felt it long before I ever met him. But the memory is so distant...It must have been ages ago.   
  
**Elisanne** : I've something on my mind as well, Your Highness.   
  
**Phares** : Oh?   
  
**Elisanne** : What does he seek to accomplish here? These ruins hold something precious to the royal family. I believe that for a fact. Yet during our first encounter in the Mistholt, he spoke of coming to this place. “I awoke in the miasma and reclaimed one of what was lost.” Those were his words. If that were true, nothing should remain here for him. Yet here he is.   
  
**Ranzal** : Fair point. What's he stand to gain from hangin' around a place he already looted? Hey, I got it. He dropped somethin' while he was here and came back to grab it!   
  
**Cleo** : Please try to be serious.   
  
**Luca** : It's as good an idea as any of us have. Unless...what if there's a dragon here? And he's trying to take it down just like he did with Mym?   
  
**Uldren** : Th-That would be the last of the Six Greatwyrms-the Shadowwyrm, Zodiark. Could it be here? Or maybe some other-   
  
**Notte** : Whoa! Wait! Hold up! Time out! STAAAAP! Guys, we got somebody floating over there.   
  


_ The mysterious girl appears. _

  
**Mysterious Girl** : Phew...I've a bit of time left. But I cannot sustain this form for long. And with the addition of Phares, the time is almost at hand. I must see the seeds of disaster stamped out before then.

**Phares** : Wh-What? Zethia? But you...Wait, were you not...?   
  
**Mysterious Girl** : It is a long story, for another time, for now. The road lies ahead, everyone. Follow me.   
  
**Elisanne** : I suspect we'll find our answers sooner by following her than grasping for them alone, Your Highness.   
  
**Uldren** : A-Agreed. Let's get moving.   
  


_ 2-3: The Shadow Revealed _

**Giant Fiend** : ROOOOOOAR!   
  
**Ranzal** : Sheesh! Talk about yer dramatic exits. Can't ya die a little quieter?   
  
**Phares** : It seems that every thing and creature in this place is cursed.   
  
**Mym** : Hmm? Oh my...look here, darling. It's a bit of severed fiend flesh.   
  
**Uldren** : Um...th-that's still moving. A-And I'm pretty sure we killed it...!

**Phares** : Then get away from it! Come on, over here.   
  
**Mym** : This is no normal fiend...No normal flesh. This is...Yes! It's exactly as it was then! Three hundred years ago, Mount Adolla was attacked by a fiend with the same thing inside it. I've finally remembered the one behind these things-the source of this foul air. It is...Varomas.   
  
**Luther** : Who or what is “Varomas”?   
  
**Mym** : An aberrance from beyond this world. It is the evil the Dragalia Sov are supposed to have sealed away.

**Phares** : And I suppose with them having been gone for so long, Varomas was able to free itself.   
  
**Elisanne** : And is this being also behind King Aurelius's transformation?   
  
**Mym** : ...It appears we've caught up to them.

_ Varomas stands with Zethia a bit away. _   
  
**Varomas** : Oh, how I detest this place. It dredges up memories of Alberius...Yet here it must be.   
  
**Zethia** : What must be? Why have you come here? I would think this place holds no further use to you.   
  
**Varomas** : My reasons are twofold. First is the Channeling Chamber at the heart of these ruins, where a portion of myself long slumbered. Only there can the rite be performed-and only with you, besides.   
  
**Zethia** : You need my power for a ritual, then? ...Never mind. You said your reasons were twofold. What is the second?   
  
**Varomas** : Once the rite is complete, I must loose the flood. I'll form a river from the lees of hate, anger, and resentment that have churned within the Shard's seal-the Flow Eternal. And with that power, the world will bow to me as its ruler.

  
**Zethia** : A river of hate...? (I know not what the Flow Eternal is, but it's clear I cannot allow his plans to bear fruit. Courage, Zethia! The chance to purge him will arise. And when that moment comes, I'll give my all to stop him!)   
  
**Varomas** : Come, Auspex. We must proceed.   
  


_ Varomas is suddenly hit by a blast of energy. _

  
**Varomas** : Nnngh...Who goes there?   
  
**Mysterious Girl** : You will go no farther! Continue with him, and it will be too late!   
  
**Uldren** : R-Release our sister at once!   
  
**Zethia** : Euden! Phares!   
  
**Varomas** : Bah! One nuisance after the next...I have no time to waste on you, child of Sov. I will cede that amusement to my vassals. Come, Auspex! Come to the depths, beyond the reach of those who would seek to disturb us.   
  
**Zethia** : No!   
  
**Fiend** : GRAAAOWR!   
  


**Ranzal** : That guy really knows how to ruin a family reunion!

**Phares** : And these creatures will stall us until their little plans come to fruition!   
  
**Uldren** : These fiends won't hold us long. Be strong, Zethia! We’re coming!

_ 2-4: Confronting the Emperor _

**Uldren** : That's far enough, Varomas! Release my father and sister at once!   
  
**Varomas** : You bested all of them? Hmm...The mana runs thick in this one. Perhaps...   
  
**Mysterious Girl** : Hear me, Auspex. I know your mind. You await a chance to purge this evil that will never come.   
  
**Zethia** : How...Why do you know my thoughts?   
  
**Mysterious Girl** : Varomas is a foe beyond your strength, yet you alone can purify this evil.   
  


**Zethia** : A feat that only I can manage, yet one I cannot manage alone? We are doomed if this is so!   
  
**Mysterious Girl** : But you have me...and I have your power. With the two of us together, your power doubles-which means we may yet dispel his foul presence!   
  
**Varomas** : I'd thought the uncanny mana you emit to be some trifling illusion, girl. But no. You are...   
  
**Phares** : By the goddess. You're...Zethia. I don't know how such a thing is even possible.

**Zethia** : But if it gives us even a sliver of hope to purge Varomas, I'll do all I can!   
  
**Notte** : Hang on a sec. That impostor's actually the real deal? There are TWO Zethias? The heck is going on around here?!   
  
**Uldren** : I...I don't know. But I DO know that I...I trust Zethia without hesitation!   
  


_ Both Zethias begin to cast their prayers. _

  
**Zethia** : Goddess Ilia, grant me your divine aegis! In the name of holy Elysium, make manifest your miraculous power!   
  
**Mysterious Girl** : I offer up the same prayer. Let two miracles join to form an unstoppable force of providence itself! The power of fate immovable... Let the will of those who sacrificed themselves that I might have this chance take form!   
  
**Zethia** : Goddess Ilia!   
  
**Mysterious Girl** : Holywyrm Elysium!   
  
**Both Zethias** : HaaaAAAH! BEGONE FROM THIS WORLD, VAROMAS!   
  
**Varomas** : GRAAAAUUUUGH!

_ 2-5: Forbidden Ritual _

**Both Zethias** : HaaaAAAH!   
  
**Zethia** : I banish you, Other!   
  
**Other Zethia** : Return to the world of impurity from whence you came!   
  
**Other** : Nroooaaagh!   
  
**Luca** : Yeah! Let him have it!   
  
**Elisanne** : This is the true power of the Auspex. The two of them both exude the warmth of the world's blessings channeled together!   
  
**Cleo** : He is powerless before them!   
  
**Varomas** : I will not fall...Not to a pair of children! No...Rraaaaugh!   
  
**Mym** : Has he given up? ...No! This mana-Watch out, both of you!   
  
**Uldren** : Wh-What's wrong, Mym?!   
  
**Mym** : It's him. It has to be. His mana vanished from the world for so long I'd wondered where he'd gone. But he was pactbound and lurking in the shadows this whole time. And now his pact holder's body has been possessed!   
  
**Varomas** : Heh heh heh...Oh, how correct you are. For when I laid claim to this body, his pactbound dragon became mine as well. If you would stack miracle upon miracle, I will answer with ever-greater shades of wicked darkness! Come to me, Zodiark!   
  


_ The last Greatwyrm, Zodiark, descends from the shadows. _

  
**Zodiark** : GROOOOAWR!   
  
**Uldren** : Th-The Shadowwyrm?! M-My king held its pact this whole time?!   
  
**Cleo** : The last of the Six Greatwyrms...I had no idea it remained in the royal family's service.   
  
**Varomas** : Tell me, Auspex: Can your fragile form withstand the Shadowwyrm's vast store of dark mana? For his ancient grudge cannot be erased by anyone! Now go, Zodiark! Crush them!   
  
**Zodiark** : GROAAAAAWR!

_ The dragon blasts Other Zethia with dark mana. _   
  
**Other Zethia** : Aaaugh!

_ She begins to flicker again. _   
  
**Other Zethia** : My power...fades? NO! I wanted to save Uldren...from the lies and heartbreak...but even that one wish was... beyond my... Aaah...

**Uldren** : Zethia! She's...No. NO!   
  
**Varomas** : Aaaah ha ha ha! Now, my dear Auspex, you will share in her fate!

**Zodiark** : GROAAAAAWR!   
  


_ Zodiark does the same to Zethia. _

  
**Zethia** : Aaaaah!   
  
**Phares** : ZETHIA!   
  
**Varomas** : Heh. Fell unconscious, did you? Well, let that serve as a taste of my power. I fear it's farewell for now, Uldren. I await you in the Channeling Chamber. Come and see what unfolds on its altar, if curiosity moves you to do so. Heh heh...Aaaah ha ha ha ha ha!

_ Varomas drags Zethia into a portal that leads deeper into the ruins. _

**Uldren** : Zethia, no! ZETHIA!

**Luther** : She was hurting bad...We can't leave her like that!   
  
**Mym** : It never occurred to me that he might have taken hold of Zodiark.   
  
**Phares** : Can we truly beat something like that?   
  
**Ranzal** : Course we can-this story don't end here, prince. Now let's get after 'em already!   
  
**Elisanne** : He's right. Hope is not entirely lost.   
  
**Phares** : Right...Yes, you're right. I can't give up when Uldren is hurting. We'll figure out a way together, little brother!   
  
**Uldren** : Th...Thank you, Phares. And the rest of you, too. We WILL get Zethia back!

_ 3-3: The Channeling Chamber _

**Uldren** : HRAAH!   
  
**Fiend** : Nraaugh!

_ Uldren slays the fiend before him. _   
  
**Uldren** : *pant* I...I've never seen so many fiends...And not an imperial soldier in sight. I...I guess it's pretty rare for humans to make it this far down. Z-Zethia has to be close... Let's keep moving! Gh...   
  
**Elisanne** : Your Highness! Behind you!   
  
**Fiend** : Graaaorgh!

**Phares** : Not on my watch! Hraah!

_ Phares kills the fiend. _   
  
**Luca** : Focus, man! If you get lost in thought, you'll fall before we reach her.   
  
**Uldren** : Th-Thanks, Luca.   
  
**Luca** : I know what it's like to worry about a sister, but you have to keep a level head. There's no room for mistakes here.

**Mym** : Though the sight of you desperately fighting to save her is SO terribly endearing, darling.   
  
**Zodiark** : NROOOOOAWR!   
  
**Luther** : The Shadowwyrm! It's close now!   
  
**Fiend** : Grrrrrr!   
  
**Ranzal** : Rgh! We're not going to get anywhere with all these fiends hounding us!   
  
**Fiend** : Nwargh!   
  
**Elisanne** : Go to her, Your Highness! Leave this fight to us!   
  
**Ranzal** : Yeah, get outta here already! We can handle these chumps.   
  
**Elisanne** : By my honor as a Paladyn, they shall go no farther. Now fly to the Auspex!

**Luther** : We’re putting our faith in you, Uldren! So spring into action!   
  
**Uldren** : Thank you, everyone. Come on, Notte! And you too, Phares!   
  
**Notte** : Right behind you!

**Phares** : Of course! Lead the way!

_ Meanwhile, in the Channeling Chamber... _   
  
**Zethia** : We've reached the heart of the ruins, but why? What dark purpose brings you here?   
  
**Varomas** : Dark? Oh no, my dear Auspex. Quite the opposite, in fact. I bear good news for you. I will release your father here-with full apologies for how long it has taken.   
  
**Zethia** : What deceit is this?   
  
**Varomas** : A more sincere truth was never spoken. However...   
  


_ ... _

  
**Zethia** : ...What?!

_ 4-1: Zethia _

_ In the Channeling Chamber, Zethia and Aurelius are dueling. _

**Aurelius** : You’ll not have your way...Not while I still hold the Shadowwyrm’s pact!

**Zodiark** : NROOOOOAWR!

_ Zodiark gives a boost to Aurelius, and he manages to blast black Zethia. _

**Zethia** : Hngh...Aaaaah!

**Uldren** : Zethia! We’re here!

**Phares** : Just hold on!

_ Both of the brothers get in front of Zethia to protect her. _

**Zethia** : Uldren! Phares!

**Notte** : We made it in time!

**Phares** : Stay behind us, Zethia! We shall protect you! 

**Zethia** : Thank you, dear brothers!

**Aurelius** : Out of my way, boys! 

**Uldren** : W-We won’t allow you to get near her again, Varomas! Th-This time...I WILL keep her safe! I WILL succeed in being a bodyguard! I-It’s what I was meant to do!

**Aurelius** : You fools! You have no idea what you’re doing! Come away from her NOW! Before-

_ Behind them both, as Phares seems to realize something is terribly wrong and Uldren is oblivious, Zethia smirks with glowing red eyes. _

**Zethia** : Before she stabs you in the back?

_ As Uldren looks, a beam of magic blasts straight through Phares’ chest, making clothing scraps and wrymscale bits fly. _

**Phares** : Gh...h...

**Uldren** : Ph...PHARES!!

_ Phares collapses, and Uldren falls down to see him. _

**Uldren** : No...No! Stay with me, brother! PHARES!

**Notte** : Phares! Zethia, why did you just DO THAT?!

**Zethia** : Hmmm, why indeed? It’s such a mystery! ...Unless the rite is already complete and the Auspex is no longer herself! Ah ha ha!

**Phares** : Zethi...a...

**Uldren** : S-S-Save your breath! Please, Zethia! I beg of you, heal him!

**Zethia** : Well, isn’t this sweet? You’re still calling me by that name. You needn’t force it. I’m perfectly happy to be called Varomas.

**Notte** : No...

**Uldren** : Zethia...no! I failed you...!

**Zethia** : Well, isn’t that obvious, Uldren? It seems a bodyguard is not your role in life if this is how your service is.

_ Everyone runs up. _

**Luther** : Phares! By the gods, are you okay?!

**Phares** : Cle...o...

**Cleo** : I’ll get to work on healing at once.

**Elisanne** : What have you done, Auspex?! Your own brother is dying on the floor!

**Mym** : Get back! She’s changed! The worst has come to pass...

**Varomas** : Oh, what a marvelous body this is! Mana courses and crackles within every limb and digit! Every speck of flesh! I feel as if I could unmake you all with the flick of a wrist. Shall we put it to the test?

**Cleo** : RUUUN!

**Uldren** : I-I can’t! Phares is still injured!

**Varomas** : Let’s finish the job, shall we? Return to dust, O dearest brother of mine!

**Uldren** : NO! HURT ME! NOT HIM! NOT PHAAAAARES!

_ A blast of dust is kicked up from the resulting spell, blinding the sight from everyone for a few moments. _

**Varomas** : Now, let’s see of what remains of...What?!

_ Instead of Uldren taking the blow, having thrown himself over Phares’ body, Aurelius stood over both of them, arms spread out to take the entire hit. _

**Aurelius** : Grnnngh!

**Varomas** : Aurelius!

**Uldren** : M-My king!

**Phares** : Fa...ther...

**Aurelius** : I am a shameful excuse for a king...I allow my body to be taken, then fail to spare my daughter from...the same fate...and worst of all, I ruined the last blessing of Mara Sov...all because of some paranoia and conspiracies...But you will not have...my sons...

**Uldren** : Son...s? He used plural?

**Varomas** : ...Heh. Eeee hee hee! AAAAH HA HA! Oh, but you ARE an amusing old fool! Do you really think you can change this? You’ve traded your life to halt a single blow. Bought the boy a mere moment.

_ Uldren is now cradling Aurelius. _

**Uldren** : St-Stay strong, my king! Cleo, h-he needs-

**Aurelius** : My son...You may call me “Father”...A title I wish I let you use...many times...

**Uldren** : I...don’t deserve to...

**Aurelius** : Days and months and years...I wish I never did it all...Whittled you down into this...You were the last blessing of the Dragalia Sov...only the goddess knows how you exist today, against all odds...Everyone was afraid of you...Scared that you heralded another age of war...And everyone believed...That a boy with no belief in himself could ever bring a war...And that was it. That was how that one decision turned everything you knew against you...You were such...a sweet boy...I wished that...your mother...had talked...me out...of all...of...this...

**Uldren** : F...FATHEEEEEEEEER!!

_ Uldren hugs Aurelius’ dead body, his pitiful sobs visibly heard. _

**Zodiark** : ...Aurelius. Faithful king. Gentle friend. You did not deserve this day. I shall see you avenged. Not as a vassal’s duty, but as a friend’s mourning. Thus do I honor your sacrifice.

**Varomas** : Tsk! The beast grows stronger with fallen comrades. That king is truly a nuisance to the last...But I have a more important task than toying with you all. Uldren Sov! Last of the Dragalia Sov!

**Uldren** : H...H...Huh?

**Varomas** : Join me, and I shall spare your dear little friends! Refuse, and I will burn everything you know to the ground! You were birthed to become a puppet! This is merely you changing your strings!

**Uldren** : ......

**Varomas** : Speak now, boy, or I begin to crush their lives, one by one!

**Uldren** : Okay! Don’t hurt them! Please, Zethia! I’ll do what you w-!

_ Luther grabs Uldren by one arm, and Luca grabs the other. _

**Luca** : You aren’t getting our friend.

**Uldren** : No! Let go of me!

**Luther** : Not in a million years, you idiot!

**Varomas** : Oh, you dear fools. I would kill you now, but I have business to attend to. With the Auspex’s body, I can now proceed to the chamber depths and draw the Flow Eternal. I want the boy in my hands soon, or you will all perish. Farewell!

_ Zethia escapes into a portal. _

**Notte** : Zethia! No, this can’t be happening!

**Luca** : What are they planning to do with her body?

**Uldren** : ......

_ Uldren begins to run. _

**Ranzal** : Wait, Uldren! No!

**Elisanne** : He’s in pursuit of her! No doubt to give himself up to her to try and spare us!

**Phares** : Ul...dren...

**Cleo** : Sit still for a moment. I will heal you, and then we will follow him.

**Zodiark** : I shall follow him.

**Mym** : Without a pact, Zodiark?

**Zodiark** : Slaying Varomas is my duty. And with the boy, we can achieve that goal. Drawing upon his mana of dragons, I can slay Varomas, and save the Auspex. None of you will follow! Leave this place and seek safety!

**Notte** : ...He’s gone. What do we do now, guys?

**Phares** : Follow...him...obviously.

**Cleo** : He couldn’t have said it better.

**Luther** : Uldren is going to get himself killed or worse. And none of us can allow that to happen! Varomas mentioned something called the Flow Eternal. What new horrors await us?

_4-3: Dark Terminus_

**Uldren** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!

**Phares** : Uldren?!

_ When they arrive, the Shadowwyrm is beaten, and Uldren is nowhere in sight. _

**Cleo** : Shadowwyrm!   
  
**Ranzal** : Poor guy's torn to shreds. I'm surprised he's still standin' in that kinda condition.   
  
**Elisanne** : This is clearly the cruel Other's handiwork.

**Luther** : Zodiark! Where’s Uldren?!   
  
**Zodiark** : Forgive me, you all. Though I gave my all, vengeance has escaped me...Uldren battled with me, and we formed a pactstone, but...even all of his mana wasn’t enough...I weakened him, and he was prime to attacks...Varomas stole away Uldren and dragged him with them...into the chamber depths...

**Notte** : No! What are they going to do with him?!

**Zodiark** : His mana of a Dragalia Sov...It’s much more than a dragon’s...such power is a thing many would seek...

**Phares** : They’re going to use him as a power source?! Those-!

**Zodiark** : GRAAAAAOOOOOWR!!

**Phares** : Zodiark?!

_ The Shadowwyrm begins to radiate with dark mana. _

**Zodiark** : Their power...takes my mind! I cannot...!

**Ranzal** : That Varomas is makin’ him fight us to give theirself some time!

**Phares** : Then fight him we will! Anything to get to my brother!

_ 4-4: The Auspex’s Last Words _

_ In the chamber, Uldren is radiating with dark mana, in obvious pain. _

**Uldren** : GAAAAAAAAAH!!

**Varomas** : I know your mana is in there! Why can I not feel it all?! Hm...Does it have something to do with your state of mind? If you are still in a tormented state, can I not access your true potential?

_ The group arrives. _

**Phares** : Uldren!

**Uldren** : Ph...Phares?! AAAAAGH!!

**Luther** : Release him at once, Varomas!

**Varomas** : I suppose that DOES explain the noise, all you brats coming to save the helpless prince. Still, you've all come racing to your death. But no matter. Compared to the grand change awaiting the world, your existences are meaningless.   
  
**Phares** : Release my siblings!   
  
**Varomas** : Impossible. I am she, and Zethia is me. We are one and the same being. And the power of the Dragalia Sov...it is boundless if I am able to wield his state of mind and will correctly. With these two, I am all-powerful. And with that, a new era begins. A new world dawns, filled with otherworldly life, fed by the corpses of the deceitful dragons, and watered by the Flow Eternal.   
  


_ A beast suddenly emerges. _

  
**Manticore** : GrrrrROAAAR!   
  
**Ranzal** : What'n the hell is THAT thing?! I ain't never seen a fiend that big before!   
  
**Mym** : That's a manticore! A primeval fiend! But...we wiped them out. How did this one survive?!   
  
**Varomas** : Oh, it didn't survive... It has returned!   
  
**Cleo** : Then these ruins...   
  
**Varomas** : Indeed! It was born anew thanks to the power that had long been sealed away in this place! The taint here churned and thickened until I laid claim to the Auspex's body and, with the power of the Dragalia Sov’s mana, set its true form free. Such ruins are scattered across this land... and soon dark life will spring forth from each and every one! And once the final seal is broken, a flood of fiends will wash over everything! The Flow Eternal!   
  
**Elisanne** : The Flow Eternal...Then you would set loose on these lands all the corruption that lies below!   
  
**Varomas** : Correct! And yes, there will be some annoying self-styled “heroes” who rise up and attempt to stop it... But I will claim this land, remake it as my empire, and tear those threats out by the throat! That is the true purpose of the Dyrenell Empire-to defend the Flow Eternal! In a few centuries' time, all who inhabit this land will worship me utterly. That grand transformation begins now! I will right this twisted world and reforge it into the one it was meant to be!   
  
**Luther** : Your world is broken! You speak of righting wrongs, yet even now the Empire causes innocent people to suffer! Just look besides you at the one who’s suffered the most in Grastaea!   
  
**Varomas** : Alas, this is a necessary step in correcting a world so far distorted.   
  


_ Suddenly, the second Zethia reforms, though barely keeping together. _

  
**Other Zethia** : You are wrong. Stop this madness...No right can come of...such suffering...   
  
**Phares** : Is this...the second Zethia?!   
  
**Varomas** : You... Aaah ha ha! What do you think you can do, broken and powerless as you are?   
  
**Other Zethia** : I have lost...everything... But I have power enough left to send them far from here!

_ Uldren is released from the confines of the dark mana, and promptly collapses to the ground. _   
  
**Varomas** : ...Wait! What are you-   
  
**Other Zethia** : Forgive me, Phares. My journey ends in failure; I was unable to avert a future of misery. But next time...If I might be granted just one more chance... Etch these words into your heart, brother, for there will come a time when you must decide. Do not worry about my life. Seek the Dawnshard for your own. And please...apologize to Uldren for me. Watch over him, prevent a strong will...and live for both of you.   
  
**Phares** : Strong will?! No, ZETHIA!

_ Everyone is pulled into a teleportation spell, Uldren waking up and weakly reaching out. _

**Uldren** : Zethi...a?

_ The spell whisks everyone away, and the second Zethia is gone. _   
  
**Varomas** : She's gone...But no matter. All is fated. That boy will come back to my clutches, one way or another. Though...a strong will...what a pleasant idea, you silly little girl. Come forth, vassal!   
  


_ Harle emerges. _

  
**Harle** : I await your command, Highness.   
  
**Varomas** : Issue a proclamation across all Grastaea...The king is dead-long live the empress!   
  


_ Varomas changes her apparel to one more darker and fitting her malicious intent. _

  
**Varomas** : For all Grastaea will now bow before her TRUE ruler: Empress Zethia, Auspex of the Nether!


	24. Phares's Adventurer Stories

_ Episode 1: Doting Instincts _

_ Uldren is in the kitchen, scrubbing the floors. Phares walks up. _

**Phares** : What are you doing?

**Uldren** : Oh. H-Hello, big brother. I was just...cleaning the floors…*yawn*

**Phares** : Unacceptable…

**Uldren** : D-Did I do it wrong?! I-I apologize!

**Phares** : To make YOU do the cleaning...unforgiving!

**Uldren** : H-Huh?

**Phares** : Go have some well-deserved rest, brother. I’ll deal with all of the muck and grime.

**Uldren** : A-Are you sure?

**Phares** : Go along, now. Take a nap.

**Uldren** : U-Um, alright!

_ Transition to the kitchen, where Uldren is eating. _

**Phares** : Uldren…

**Uldren** : Gyeep! H-Huh?

**Phares** : You’re taking so little portions of food! No wonder you’re skin and bones!

**Uldren** : W-Well...a lot of people deserve the food more than I do…

**Phares** : Are you ludicrous? Come on, just have some more!

**Uldren** : Ph-Phares, I really don’t need all of that...Ph-Phares!

_ Transition to outside in the courtyard, where Uldren was training. _

**Phares** : What are you doing NOW that affects your body negatively?

**Uldren** : U-U-Um…! I was...t-training!

**Phares** : During this weather?

**Uldren** : Um, it’s...cloudy.

**Phares** : Exactly! It could rain at any given moment! Come inside, where it’s warm. I’ve made you tea.

**Uldren** : Wait, Ph-Phaaaares! Let me train at least for an hour at best!

_ Transition to Uldren’s room, Uldren entering. _

**Uldren** : H-HUUUUUH?! Wh-what are you d-doing i-in my room?!

**Phares** : I’m tidying up. It’s a mess. I rearranged your books, shuffled the papers, cleaned out the drawers, made your bed...oh, there’s also clean clothes and some muffins on the bed.

**Uldren** : I-I appreciate all of this, b-b-but-

**Phares** : Good. I only want the best for you, little brother. Now, sleep in as much as you want. I’ll do everything you need to tomorrow.

_ Phares leaves. _

**Uldren** : E-Everything?! I can’t tell if he’s dedicated or mad…

_ Episode 2: Friendship Evaluation _

_ Outside, Luca walks up to Uldren. _

**Luca** : Hey, Uldren! Got a moment?

**Uldren** : Huh? Wh-What is it?

**Luca** : I’ve been wanting to get your brother to unwind for a few minutes, since he’s being all nitpicky about your routine, and I think I got it! You have access to his tea, right? I need you to slip this powder into them whenever he’s overworking himself. He’ll be asleep for the next 8 to 10 hours.

**Uldren** : Wow...Th-This might actually be useful. He’s really been working himself lately…

_ Phares suddenly appears. _

**Phares** : Encouraging my brother to perform negative actions on others...Give me that.

**Uldren** : W-Waaagh! B-Big brother?!

**Luca** : What?! No! This isn’t a prank, honestly!

**Phares** : Suspicious powder...what fool do you take me for? If you’ll excuse us, brother, I’m going to make sure he never tries this again.

**Luca** : Wait! Mercy! Mercyyyyy!

_ Transition to the kitchen. _

**Uldren** : W-Wow, Ranzal...these are a lot of sugary foods!

**Ranzal** : I thought it’ll be nice for me an’ Cleo to whip you up a little somethin’! And don’t think we didn’t know about yer sweet tooth!

**Uldren** : Ranzal...Th-This is…!

_ Phares walks up. _

**Phares** : Disgusting. So much sugar could kill a normal person.

**Ranzal** : Whoa, hey, Phares! Where did you even come from?!

**Uldren** : Big brother, I...wasn’t going to eat it all…

**Phares** : Another negative relationship...You poor thing. If I hadn’t joined this Halidom, how horrible would your life be? 

**Ranzal** : N-Negative?!

**Phares** : Grab a healthy snack and take your leave, little brother. I need to empty all of this hell’s food out.

**Uldren** : O...Okay…

**Ranzal** : Empty out?! Man…!

_ Transition to Luther in the main hall. _

**Luther** : I wonder if he’ll like these flowers I found...He showed an interest in them earlier!

_ Phares walks up. _

**Phares** : Do you have any idea what those flowers mean?

**Luther** : Oh. Hey, Phares.

**Phares** : Why exactly are you gifting flowers that mean death to my little brother? Are you threatening him?

**Luther** : W-Wait, they mean…?!

**Phares** : Death. You heard me right. How many negative relationships here are there…?

_ Uldren walks up. _

**Uldren** : O-Oh! Luther!

**Luther** : Uldren! I was...going to throw out these flowers growing like weeds! Don’t mind me!

**Uldren** : W-Wait! Are those-?

**Phares** : Don’t mind him. Now, let’s go see to our studies, shall we?

**Uldren** : ...O-Okay.

_ Episode 3: To Mend The Past _

_ Luther is walking into the main hall. _

**Luther** : I can’t go wrong with this gift! A glass-blown swan...He’ll love it for sure!

_ Phares walks up. _

**Phares** : And who set you up to bring him this gift?

**Luther** : AGH! Oh by the goddess, PLEASE stop doing that! It terrifies me!

**Phares** : Answer the question: what was the bet? Who set you up?

**Luther** : Wait, bet? I have no idea what you’re talking about!

**Phares** : Was it Emile? Has that snake come back to harm my brother again?! Answer me!

**Luther** : I have no idea what you’re talking about!

**Phares** : I know this trick! Some coldhearted snake wiggles their way into my dear brother’s heart, then cuts their way out with a jagged knife! A cruel joke played one too many times in his childhood! He falls in love far too easily, and it leaves him the prey of so many people…

**Luther** : How bad WAS Uldren’s past if you’re acting like this?!

**Phares** : ...Something that not even anything I do can ever fix. All those years I left him to cruel mechanisms, with Emile, of all of us, being the sibling that had the most available time with him...and to just remember what Uldren was like when he was younger, comparing it to him now...I’ll never forgive myself for letting this happen to him!

**Luther** : Phares…

**Phares** : That’s why I won’t allow any chance of agony or suffering in his life! I don’t want his heart broken anymore!

**Luther** : …….

_ Luther leaves. After a moment, Uldren arrives. _

**Uldren** : Mm? What’s with the commotion? Huh? There’s a glass swan on the desk…

**Phares** : ...That’s...for you.

**Uldren** : Really? ...Eh heh! It’s really pretty! Do you know who left it?

**Phares** : ……

_ Phares leaves. _

**Uldren** : O-Oh. Guess he didn’t know. Well...I like it. Thank you, mysterious deliverer.

_ Episode 4: More Harm Than Good _

_ Uldren goes up to Luca. _

**Uldren** : Hey, Luca! Do you want to play a prank?

**Luca** : Gyeep!

**Uldren** : Wh-What’s wrong?

**Luca** : W-Well...it’s nothing...b-but...I’m busy! Yep! Busy as a bumblebee!

**Uldren** : O-oh...then...m-maybe next time?

**Luca** : Yea...next time.

_ Luca leaves. Transition to the kitchen, where Uldren enters. _

**Uldren** : H-Hi, Cleo. Hi, Ranzal.

**Ranzal** : ‘Ey, little guy. Are you hungry?

**Uldren** : N-No. I was just wondering if...either of you were up for sparring.

**Cleo** : I’ll have to decline to that.

**Ranzal** : Same here. Sorry.

**Uldren** : Huh? B-But...you’re always up for sparring, Ranzal!

**Ranzal** : Eh...not today, I guess.

_ Transition to the courtyard with Luther in it, Uldren walking up. _

**Uldren** : H-Hi...Luther.

**Luther** : Oh. Uldren.

**Uldren** : I...was thinking that...m-maybe we could...h...hang...out?

**Luther** : I...I don’t want to hurt you, though.

**Uldren** : Hurt...me? Luther, you…

_ Luther quickly leaves. _

**Uldren** : …*hic* *sob*

_ Phares arrives. _

**Phares** : Ul-Uldren?!

**Uldren** : I-I don’t get...wh-why everyone...is...a-avoiding me, now! *sob*

**Phares** : Nngh...As I expected, this damned cycle continues. Damn this entire Halidom! Who exactly hurt you?

**Uldren** : L-Luca...didn’t want...t-to play some pranks w-with me…*sob* R-Ranzal turned down my sparring suggestion...a-and even Luther h-hates me now! A-Avoiding me and saying...saying he doesn’t wanna hurt me! *hic*

**Phares** : …… All of those things...are my fault.

**Uldren** : H...Huh?

**Phares** : I terrorized Luca when he suggested pranking. I turned down Ranzal’s gesture of kindness to you. And I chased away Luther. All of them became afraid of me, then wary of you, and...the whole thing I was trying to prevent came true because of my actions preventing it.

**Uldren** : Ph-Phares…

**Phares** : What have I done? I’ve only made things worse.

**Uldren** : You...d-didn’t mean to…*sniff*

**Phares** : How could you comfort me when I nearly broke you all over again?

**Uldren** : Y...You’re exaggerating. Friendship isn’t that fragile, big brother. Regardless of how you frightened the others, I-I’m sure they and I would still be friends.

**Phares** : But…

**Uldren** : N-No buts. You meant only the best, and...I-I’m sure they knew that. There’s a lot of other people who are fiercely protective of me...v-very protective.

**Phares** : ...Oh, come here, you.

_ Both of them hug, laughing. _

**Phares** : I promise you, I’m going to be the best older brother there is. Maybe the best older sibling.

**Uldren** : W-Well, you certainly have no contenders for best older brother!

_ Episode 5: Forgiveness _

_ In the Halidom, everyone is at a party. _

**Notte** : Wow! Look at all of the food!

**Elisanne** : And the decorations, too...this ‘apology party’ is shaping into an ‘apology extravaganza’.

**Phares** : I really did want to make up for scrutinizing your relationships with my brother. I just saw one too many of them go downhill to not be paranoid of the next one.

**Luca** : Seeing how the poor kid turned out, I really do not blame you. I can’t image how the next betrayal would break him.

**Elisanne** : Still, you did not have to go this overboard. We understand your guilt perfectly, and we accepted the apology at face value. You didn’t have to sacrifice your time for this.

**Phares** : No, you all deserve this after what I did.

**Ranzal** : Can we actually stop bouncin’ around the apologies and actually enjoy this stuff?

**Luca** : Right! First one to the cupcakes gets first pickings!

_ Everyone immediately scatters. _

**Phares** : Hm?

_ Focus on Kirai staring at him. _

**Phares** : ...May I help you, Kirai?

**Kirai** : I’m merely judging whether you’re a positive or negative influence to Sovvy.

**Phares** : *snrk* Sovvy?

**Kirai** : Well, I do think of him as a son, so yes, I have a pet nickname for him.

**Phares** : ...Ha ha! Of course you would be as overprotective as me!

**Kirai** : Of course I am. He’s precious.

_ Luther looks nervous. _

**Uldren** : Are you okay, Luther?

**Luther** : Th-Those two are going to kill me if I hurt you…!

**Uldren** : D-Don’t worry about it. I’m sure they’ll never do that. Though...I like the effort that Phares puts into things. He’s really admirable as a big brother.

  
**Luther** : Yea...admirable...and kind of frightening!


	25. Destiny's Arrival Raid Event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters included in this custom event are from an alternate fic called DestinyX, also on my Archive Of Our Own account! Check it out to understand exactly who Lucy-1's character is constructed to be!

_ The name’s Lucy-1, fifth Hunter Vanguard. I succeeded my husband in the role after his...untimely death. Have we met before? _

_ Anyways, we’re in a mess. This isn’t a world we understand or even know. We’re outside of our comfort zone, and the only lead we got back home keeps running away from us! _

_ “We gotta track down that runaway dragon and figure out what’s happening!” _

_ Exclusive Dragon: _

Desidoro, Baron of Wisps

Shadow Dragon

_ Exclusive Wyrmprint: _

A Gamble to End All (Aurien, Spider, and Cayde-6)

_ Added Adventurers _ :

Lucy-1, Hunter Vanguard

Light Dagger unit

Zavala, Vanguard Commander

Light Axe unit

Ikora, Warlock Vanguard

Shadow Staff unit

Cayde-6, Charismatic Exo

Wind Blade unit

_ Prologue: The Vanguard _

_ A village has sent an important messenger _

_ to the Halidom. They detail that a strange magic _

_ has befallen their home, and require immediate _

_ aid for the safety of their people. _

_ The prince Uldren Sov agrees, and the group _

_ sets out to explore this strange magic phenomenon. _

_ Once they arrive, they realize why exactly this _

_ magic was dangerous, for now, a thick fog _

_ has settled across the forest the village belongs to. _

**Ranzal** : This mist is thicker than stew! No wonder it’s been reported as strange!

**Phares** : And it rolled in so fast, as well. It was a miracle the village was able to send for help before everything became almost impossible to see.

**Elisanne** : The deeper we go, the thicker it gets. And we aren’t even to the village location, yet, or anywhere near the forest area’s center.

**Uldren** : Have we...at least identified what’s causing this fog?

**Mym** : I wish we have, darling. But we haven’t been able to locate the core of the mana of this spell. And until we find it, we cannot begin to get rid of this magic.

**Phares** : I wish you weren’t right, Brunhilda. This fog is becoming more blinding by the second, and the moisture is beginning to clamp onto me. I really wish that we did not have to progress further.

**Luca** : Wait guys, stop! Do you...hear that?

_ When everyone goes quiet, there is a clicking noise. _

**Notte** : A...clicking noise?

**Phares** : I cannot shake the feeling that we’ve done this before...

**Luca** : Because I remember exactly who clicks like that when they're hurt! Why is Liberty all the way out here?!

**Ranzal** : LIBBYYYYYYYYYY! WE’RE COMIIIIIIN’!

_ Fade out, then in to another part of the forest, where fiends are. _

**Fiend** : Graaaaaaagh!!

**Luca** : Oi, fiends! Hands offa her!

_ Luca fires an arrow, and takes out the fiend. _

**Luca** : Hey, Liberty! You oka-?

_ A harsh punch is directed to Luca’s stomach. _

**Luca** : Guack!

_ As Luca falls, the one he saved is revealed. It does look like Liberty, but older, and wearing a different white, black, and magenta outfit. She looks less like a Reploid and more of a hunter. _

**???** : And what were you thinking, bucko?! You almost took my eye out with that!

**Luca** : W-Well, I was assuming you had enough trust in me that I would hit the fiend...But hey! You’re alright!

**???** : Yea...Guess I am. Thanks. Though I’m afraid I’m not this Liberty of yours.

**Notte** : Um...Yea, you are. You got the scarred eye, the wild hair, and everything. You’re just missing the scythe and the armor.

**???** : You guys are lucking out. I know no Liberty. I guess you don’t know me, since I haven’t really been appointed yet...But I’m Lucy-1. I’m in line to be the next Hunter Vanguard for the Last City.

_ Hunter Vanguard _

_ Lucy-1 _

**Cleo** : Hunter Vanguard? Last City? I’ve heard of neither of those terms.

**Lucy-1** : I was afraid of that. There’s too much thick vegetation for this to be my barren home of Earth, or at least anywhere near the city. So where am I currently?

**Mym** : You would be in the territory of Grastaea, madame.

**Lucy-1** : So that can be an island or cut-off peninsula somewhere. Could explain you not hearing of my home. So, what exactly is this ragtag group?

**Uldren** : I-I thought you promised you would never forget us...

**Lucy-1** : H...Huh?

**Elisanne** : Uldren, it’s just as Lucy says. She’s not the same person as Liberty. She just has an uncanny resemblance, that’s all.

**Phares** : Reploids can’t age, and Lucy looks evidently older than Liberty. They’re different people. Besides, Liberty swore to never forget us, and she is one to never break a promise.

**Lucy-1** : What the HELL?!

**Phares** : Eh?

**Lucy-1** : THAT’S Uldren?! But...he’s so skinny and small! And...he was reported dead by our best Guardian!

**Cleo** : I’m afraid I’m not following…

**Lucy-1** : Oh, whatever. All of you, get away from that criminal!

**Uldren** : H-Huuuh?!

_ Lucy-1 grabs Uldren by the collar. _

**Lucy-1** : Knowing your mind, you probably caused all of this to happen! This fog, my displacement, everything! So talk!

**Uldren** : W-W-Waaaait! I-I don’t even know who you are!

**Lucy-1** : Man, you even sound adolescent. I expected you to look and sound a lot more threatening, Mr. Master of Crows. I probably wouldn’t even be able to take you seriously if it was me that you killed!

**Uldren** : Wh-What do you mean, Master of Crows?!

**???** : I would highly suggest you put him back down, Vanguard. Otherwise, you many dedicate this world to despair.

**Luther** : Bweh? Who said that?

_ A dragon emerges from the mist. It is black and purple, shaped like a serpent. It has no appendages except wings, so it slithers along, then rears up at the group. A thick fog seems to spew from its jagged mouth and eyes. _

**???** : Only I, Desidoro! The Baron of Wisps!

_ Baron of Wisps _

_ Desidoro _

**Lucy-1** : Hey, what snake are you to tell me what to do?

**Desidoro** : As I said, this world needs the Dragalia Sov. If you kill him, you would be dooming too many innocent lives to count.

**Lucy-1** : Nngh...dammit!

_ Lucy-1 drops Uldren. _

**Uldren** : Ack!

**Ranzal** : While I appreciate the save, I don’t like the fact ya just came outta nowhere.

**Phares** : Yes, especially with this magical mist everywhere in this forest.

**Desidoro** : I see you gazing at me with suspicion, and I confirm that your theories are founded! I am the cause of the fog!

**Mym** : So the fog IS of magical origin! Of course, that was obvious, but confirmation of the matter is always good.

**Phares** : Desidoro, correct? What is the meaning of this? Why do you torment this forest?

**Desidoro** : If I told you, I’ll be punished by the one of shadows and her subordinates.

**Luca** : Who’s this...one of shadows?

**Desidoro** : Strong fiends lurk in this fog. The game begins, and the combatants have yet to find their place here.

**Lucy-1** : Stop talking nonsense! Where are my buddies?

**Desidoro** : They, along with a third competitor, are somewhere here in the fog. Once you find them, our own shadow begins his game. Good luck.

_ Desidoro vanishes back into the fog. _

**Elisanne** : He’s gone...

**Luther** : What did he mean by...literally everything he just said?

**Cleo** : Well, for starters, it seems that three more people are in this game of his.

**Mym** : And I believe that since this is a magical fog, there’s also a spell that would keep us in this area until we complete the game.

**Phares** : And finally, once we find the three other people, the “own shadow” will begin their own hunt. I believe the goal of the game is to combat this shadow.

**Cleo** : While we can avoid the shadow by simply not finding the other people, there is still the village we have to worry about.

**Notte** : Ack! You’re right! They’re trapped in the fog, as well!

**Lucy-1** : Wait, civilians?

**Ranzal** : Yea. We were answerin’ a message for help sent out when the fog rolled in. There’s a village in the forest, and it’s definitely in danger, now.

**Lucy-1** : Okay, Lucy...what would Cayde do? Forego chasing after his buddies and save the people...is that right? Or would he find his friends first?

**Uldren** : L-Lucy, right? We...don’t exactly know where we’re heading in this fog, so...f-finding the village or your friends a-are both options.

**Lucy-1** : Shut up, Sov.

**Uldren** : *gulp* O-Okay!

**Elisanne** : Who do you think you-?!

**Lucy-1** : You know what, screw you guys. I’m not working with Uldren’s little loyalists. I’m going to go find my friends and that village on my own. See ya.

_ Lucy leaves without another word. _

**Mym** : Such a rude little missy! No respect for us whatsoever!

**Cleo** : And she seems to have a vendetta against Uldren...why IS that?

**Uldren** : W-We have to keep going, and find that village, regardless. And...possibly these other combaters.

**Luther** : He’s right. We won’t win this game just standing around!

_ Episode 1: The Titan _

_ The group is wandering the fog until they hear fighting. _

**Elisanne** : Hold! Do you all hear that?

**Phares** : It seems to be a commotion up ahead. But the fog is so thick, I can’t see what is happening.

**Ranzal** : Whatever it is, it’s relentless. It could possibly be the village, because it can't just be a one on one.

**Cleo** : Wait, quiet down! It’s stopped.

_ Indeed, there is silence now. _

**Elisanne** : Could it possibly be one of the other three combaters of Desidoro’s game?

**Luther** : What kind of person could cause such a ruckus in a fight?

**Uldren** : I-I don’t know...

_ Behind Uldren, a fiend rises up. _

**Phares** : Little brother, look out!

**Uldren** : Waaagh!

_ Before the fiend can do anything, an axe strike slams into it. The fiend then drops dead. _

**Cleo** : That was a spectacular save, Ranzal.

**Notte** : Uh, Cleo? He’s over here.

**Ranzal** : Yup. Why did ya think I’m with you?

**Cleo** : What? Then who just struck that fiend down with an axe?

_ Somebody walks up. They look like a Dragalia Sov, and are clothed in heavy armor with an axe at their side. _

**???** : Is everyone alright here?

**Elisanne** : It...can’t be!

**???** : Why are you all staring at me like that?

**Luther** : The skin’s a dead giveaway...that’s a Dragalia Sov! But I thought Uldren was the last one in Grastaea!

**Luca** : Yea, um, quick question. How are you alive?

**???** : I...beg pardon?

**Cleo** : The Reef was destroyed three hundred years ago, and there were no accounted survivors. Uldren being here today is a miracle on its own, but another...

**???** : I’m sorry, but I have no idea what a Dragalia Sov is. I’m an Awoken that goes by the name of Zavala.

_ Vanguard Commander _

_ Zavala _

**Mym** : Hm...That explains it. I thought I was just too exposed to Uldren’s plentiful mana aura to sense it, but...you do not have the same dragon blood that the Dragalia Sov do. So you only look very akin to one instead of actually being one...how odd.

**Zavala** : You keep speaking of the name Uldren Sov. Where is he?

**Phares** : Are...you blind? He’s right in front of you.

**Uldren** : H...Hi.

**Zavala** : What? No, that cannot be right. His voice is deeper, and he’s much more physically matured than him. 

**Notte** : Whether ya like it or not bucko, that’s the one and only Uldren Sov! The last of the Dragalia Sov!

**Zavala** : I...remember you as taller.

**Uldren** : I-I’m sorry...have we met?

**Zavala** : This is all hurting my head. First this fog that separates me from my allies, and now...seeing and hearing all of this...

**Notte** : Well, at least you aren’t waving your weapon around like that scarred lady did!

**Zavala** : Scarred lady? You mean...Lucy-1?

**Cleo** : How could we possibly forget her? She nearly killed the prince.

**Zavala** : Yes...that would be her. I would like to apologize on her behalf. From where we hail, the name Uldren Sov belongs to a man she despises.

**Phares** : I did pick up an odd sentence from her. “I probably wouldn’t even be able to take you seriously if it was me that you killed.” Did YOUR...Uldren Sov kill somebody?

**Zavala** : Not just somebody. It was Lucy-1’s successor to the title of Hunter Vanguard and husband, Cayde-6. He was universally beloved by all who obey the Vanguard, so the murderer Uldren Sov was practically manhunted until he was killed a few days afterwards. And now, seeing you...

**Uldren** : ……

**Zavala** : I cannot possibly imagine I am anywhere near home.

**Elisanne** : So you hail from the Last City she spoke of?

**Zavala** : Indeed. In fact, I am the Titan Vanguard and the commander of the Vanguard, thus making me the owner of the current highest positional power of the Last City.

**Notte** : Geez...how many Vanguards are there?

**Zavala** : Only three, little fairy. Each corresponding to the three classes of the Guardians of the Last City. Hunter, Titan, and Warlock. You’ve already met Lucy, I presume, and now you’ve met me, so that would be two. Now I am left to worry for the Warlock Vanguard, a woman named Ikora Rey.

**Phares** : You are taking all of this in extremely well stride.

**Zavala** : I would be a lying man if I say that I haven’t suffered worse. And a true leader always keeps his composition, no matter the case.

**Cleo** : So that would be the first of the three combaters that Desidoro spoke of. This Ikora Rey could very well be the second. Which leaves the question...who could possibly be the third?

**Zavala** : I’m afraid I don't not follow.

**Ranzal** : We’ll explain and trade names on the way. For now, let’s start to try and track down Lucy. Perhaps with you, we can actually talk to her instead of her just tryin’ to kill Uldren.

_ Episode 2: Awoken and Dragalia _

**Phares** : Nngh...blast! This fog is almost impossible to see through, now!

**Elisanne** : It seems we’ve hit a particularly bad spot. Everyone, hold onto each other, so nobody wanders off!

**Notte** : You alright, Zavala?

**Zavala** : Yes, I’m fine. I’m just wondering what magic this fog is. It is certainly not environmental.

**Mym** : Certainly not, I agree! We’ve met the one who cast this fog spell, a dragon who calls himself the Baron of Wisps. Such a prideful mind of his!

**Zavala** : I’m...sorry? Dragon?

**Mym** : Dragons must not be common in your land if you sound so surprised. Us dragons are good friends of mankind, coming with multiple types of powers to benefit those who need us! A few even have the ability to form pacts with dragons, and shapeshift into them. The Dragalia Sov used to be the bridge between dragons and humans, as they used to be humans now blessed with dragon mana. However...only one remains after their slaughter three hundred years ago.

**Zavala** : I take it Uldren is this sole survivor.

**Notte** : Yup! He’s the one and only! That is why dragons love him so much!

**Mym** : Yes, and he has made pacts with multiple dragons, myself included! Oh, he is such a darling!

**Zavala** : You...are a dragon? I apologize, but the dragons I know of are a bit more...beastly.

**Mym** : How rude! So what if us dragons sometimes like to look more humanoid than usual?

**Zavala** : I-I wasn’t looking to insult you!

**Phares** : Please let him off easy, Brunhilda. It’s evident he knows nothing of our dragons, so you cannot be mad at him if he doesn’t know what is otherwise commonplace here.

**Cleo** : Mym, you said that you could sense the difference between Uldren and Zavala, right?

**Mym** : Oh, indeed! Zavala has nothing to do with dragons at all. His Awoken seem to be of a different species entirely.

**Zavala** : Awoken were created when we were caught in the center of a clash between light and darkness. We used to be human before that, but now...we’re ageless, and will only die in battle.

**Luther** : Huh. Just like Dragalia Sov.

**Zavala** : Yes, I do wonder about that name. It...worries me. The name Sov is well-known in my world, too. It’s the name of the royal family of the Reefborn Awoken.

**Cleo** : Reef? This similarities are beginning to worry me.

**Zavala** : Let me guess. Mara Sov used to be your ruler.

**Mym** : She was the last queen before the destruction of the Dragalia Sov. Wait! Are you saying…?

**Zavala** : Queen Mara Sov is currently the ruler of Reefborn Awoken. But she’s been...absent recently. Not dead, just...not caring for the Dreaming City.

**Ranzal** : That certainly sounds familiar. Mara was not accounted for when our Reef was destroyed. A common theory is that she abandoned her people when they needed her the most.

**Elisanne** : This similarities worry me too much. Could it be that...

**Cleo: ** While this is troublesome, it is currently the least of our worries. We must find Lucy-1 and the two other competitors in Desidoro’s game, before harm comes to them.

**Uldren: ** Y-Yea! Cleo is right! We need to go!

_ Episode 3: The Warlock _

_ The group arrives at a branching path. _

**Uldren: ** Huh? A splitting path?

**Luther** : It’s got signposts, too. The one on the left is...clearing. The right is...ah! Village! This is the way to the village!

**Cleo** : So it’s no doubt the route our friends in this fog would take if they came upon this road. From what I’ve heard, the Vanguard are about the people.

**Zavala** : Correct. If either Lucy or Ikora came here, they would go to the village, no question about it.

**Phares** : Finally. We’re on the right track for something. Once we confirm the safety of the people, we can figure out what to do next, with or without these other competitors.

**???** : Searching for others is not necessary.

**Zavala** : That voice...

_ A woman emerges. Clothed in purple and dark-skinned, she looks very mystique and proper. _

**Ikora** : We’re happy to see you’re alright, Zavala.

**Ranzal** : Sorry, lady, but...you are?

**Ikora** : Ikora Rey, the current Warlock Vanguard. I’m happy to meet you.

_ Warlock Vanguard _

_ Ikora Rey _

**Uldren** : Oh! H-Hello! And I apologize in advance-

**Ikora** : If you remind me of the man who killed my friend. Who shares your name and physical complexion. That is what you were going to say, correct?

**Uldren** : Um...Y-Yes.

**Notte** : Whoa...how did you know? Do you read minds?

**Ikora** : No. As you can recall, I did say ‘we’.

_ Lucy-1 appears, looking disgruntled. _

**Lucy-1** : ……

**Ikora** : I found this stubborn mule wandering around aimlessly, spitting insults about ‘Uldren loyalists’. Once I got her to finally start following me, we began to watch you for a while, and I realized immediately that your mannerisms do not match up to our Uldren’s. Plus, you don’t have white streaks in your bangs.

**Uldren** : I-Is that good?

**Ikora** : It’s quite perfect, actually. So I apologize for any inconvenience this one gave you.

**Lucy-1** : Hey, how can ya blame me?! He killed my husband!

**Zavala** : Yes, but you should have known from a glance that this Uldren is different right from the start. I thought Hunters were supposed to have a keen eye.

**Lucy-1** : Don’t patronize me, Zavvie!

**Phares** : Heh...They bicker like siblings, the wise against the hotheaded. I remember those days from our youth. They’re quite enjoyable to remember, don’t you think, little brother?

**Uldren** : Um...I-I guess.

**Cleo** : Well, then, that makes up the entire Vanguard, correct? The Hunter, the Warlock, and the Titan. So the next question is...

**Ikora** : Who is the mysterious third competitor?

**Luther** : Wow, you’re good!

**Mym** : It’s a complete baffling mystery! I can pick up no other scent because of this stupid magic fog! And you think I would be able to find a scent so unique as all of yours!

**Lucy-1** : Sorry. I haven’t been able to shower for a few days. The grime’s starting to collect, I know.

**Mym** : No, not that! Though that is disgusting. I mean that all of you radiate with such a strange power that confuses my senses! But I can’t even come close to feeling it if I can’t see you through this fog!

**Lucy-1** : So it may or may not be a Guardian, huh? Sounds like we have to do some hunting! I take point!

**Zavala** : No. We stick to Phares’s plan. We take the road to the village and confirm the safety of the villagers. Then we decide on the next step.

**Lucy-1** : Aww...do we have to? Fine, but I’m sticking in the back!

**Ikora** : I...I’m very sorry for-

**Elisanne** : No, we quite understand. Being nearby one that reminds you of the killer of your loved one...that would be hard for anybody.

**Uldren** : I-I don’t take it personally, Lucy!

**Lucy-1** : Ugh! Shut up! You’re making it impossible to brood when your apologizing inflicts guilt upon me!

_ Episode 4: Death is Cheap _

**Ikora** : On your left, Elisanne!

_ Elisanne dodges a strike from a fiend. _

**Elisanne** : Thank you for the warning, Ikora! Hiyaaah!

_ Elisanne strikes the fiend down. _

**Zavala** : Hraaah!

_ Zavala strikes down another fiend. And with that, a very large fiend appears and roars, before attacking Uldren. _

**Uldren** : Agh!

**Luther** : Uldren! Hold on, I’m-!

_ The fiend strikes again. However, Lucy-1 takes the fatal hit for him. _

**Lucy-1** : Ah...crap...Here we...go...again...

_ Lucy-1 collapses. _

**Uldren** : L-Lucyyyyy!!

**Luca** : No! Hraaah!

_ Luca strikes the fiend. It roars, but it flees, leaving the group. _

**Uldren** : Cl-Cleo! Is she-?!

**Cleo** : I...learned Reploid workings from Dynamo, and...that was a fatal strike. She’s...dead.

**Uldren** : N...No...

**Ikora** : ……

**Zavala** : ……

**Uldren** : She...sacrificed herself...to save me?

**Ikora** : Well, yes. But she didn’t do it to save you in particular. She did it to protect Grastaea. Desidoro did say that it would perish if you died.

**Elisanne** : How are you calm?! Both of you! She is dead!

**Zavala** : We know. This happens a lot.

**Mym** : Happens a-?

_ Lucy-1 suddenly has a burst of light, and when it clears up, she’s back on her feet. _

**Lucy-1** : Okay! We’re good! Did you get it? You got the big guy, right?

**Phares** : Wh...at...

**Luca** : GWAAAAAAAAGH! SHE’S ALIIIIIVE?!

**Lucy-1** : ...Oh, right! You guys don’t know about Guardians, huh?

**Ranzal** : I...uh...WHAT?!

**Lucy-1** : Guess you don’t. Okay, don’t freak out. I’m not a monster. I’m just a corpse that is so hardwired to light that I use a little friend of mine called a Ghost to revive upon death.

**Phares** : Wait, so...are you dead?

**Ikora** : Not exactly. All Guardians began the same: corpses. However, we all have hidden light within us. That is the mana you detected, Mym.

**Mym** : No wonder it seemed so different…

**Zavala** : All Guardians have a Ghost. They are connected to the Light, and serve as our faithful companions. As long as our Ghosts are intact and alive, and they are still supplied with the light, we can never die, and revive upon any fatal wound.

**Luca** : Wait, then...how did Cayde-6 die? Wasn’t he a Guardian?

**Zavala** : Then you completely missed what I said. I said as long as the Ghost is intact.

**Elisanne** : ...Oh. It was destroyed.

**Zavala** : When he least expected it. He got too cocky in the end. It sickens me to think about such a tactic, because Ghosts are beings, too.

**Lucy-1** : Yea. Ghosts have their own thought processes and personalities. They are as alive as their partners, who are literal zombies that crave the battlefield instead of flesh. But in the end...damaging a Ghost is the only way to kill a Guardian. We lose too many good people that way.

**Uldren** : I-It was me, wasn’t it? I destroyed the Ghost.

**Ikora** : None of us know, but...it was likely on your command. Well, not you. It was our Uldren that-

**Uldren** : That did it, not me. I-It doesn’t change the fact that it was...still Uldren. And you said...h-he was older than me. I’m...g-going to grow up to be him, right?

**Ikora** : No, Uldren, do not think of it that way-

**Uldren** : L-Let’s just keep going to the village. Please.

_ Uldren leaves out of sight. Soon, the others began to leave, until Lucy-1 stood alone. _

**Lucy-1** : ...Scared of your future self...that’s a life nobody wants to live.

_ Episode 5: Cayde-6 _

**Uldren** : ...

**Lucy-1** : ...

_ Lucy-1 goes over to Uldren. _

**Lucy-1** : Hey, little guy? You’ve been quiet this whole time. Everything alright in that head of yours?

**Uldren** : I feel...bad.

**Lucy-1** : Aw, I die all the time, Uldren. Don’t worry! Dying for you was nothing to me!

**Uldren** : W-Well, I do feel bad for you, but...it’s for a different reason.

**Lucy-1** : Ah. I see now. You’re worried about your future, aren’t you?

**Uldren** : Could I grow up to become the man who...killed your husband?

**Lucy-1** : Well, think of it this way. Do you want to kill Cayde in the future?

**Uldren** : N-No!

**Lucy-1** : Then you already have an advantage over the Uldren I know, which is knowing one of the outcomes of your life. Since you have this knowledge now, I doubt the situation I went through will come and go.

**Uldren** : Still...I-I feel guilty.

**Lucy-1** : Don’t be. You can’t let memories and actions that you never have log you down. That isn’t...you. You’ve got the face, but...you don’t have the mindset, you understand?

**Uldren** : I, um...I guess so, Lucy-1.

**Lucy-1** : Just Lucy is fine. The 1 is silent unless formal.

**Uldren** : Ah! S-Sorry. But, um...that reminds me. You said you were a...revived dead body, right?

**Lucy-1** : A walking corpse. Yea, why?

**Uldren** : Do you...have any memories before your revival?

**Lucy-1** : Funny you ask. Actually, no. Guardians don’t remember who they were when they are revived for the first time. I’m only called Lucy because it sounded kind of familiar.

**Uldren** : Lucy...sounds a bit like Liberty, you know?

**Lucy-1** : Yea...I know.

_ Cleo walks up, looking worried. _

**Cleo** : We’ve arrived at the village, but...

**Uldren** : Cleo? What’s wrong?

**Cleo** : Zavala and Ikora need Lucy-1. Immediately.

**Lucy-1** : Wait, what? What happened?

**Cleo** : It’s best if you see it with your own eyes.

**Lucy-1** : Only one eye works, but I get what you mean. Alright, I’ll head over.

_ Transition to the village, where Lucy-1 catches up with her partners. _

**Lucy-1** : Hey, guys! What do you need?

**Zavala** : Look ahead.

**Lucy-1** : …? W...Wait. Is that…

_ Someone walks up, just as surprised as she is. They don’t look human, with metallic face plates and a horn, but they wear a hunter-like outfit, just like Lucy-1. _

**???** : Pinky?

_ Episode 6: The Shadow In The Mirror _

_ All three stare at the mystery person. _

**???** : Pinky? Zavala? Ikora? Is that...really you guys?

**Lucy-1** : C...Cayde?

**???** : You guys...You guys!

_ Immediately, Cayde-6 hugs all of them into one group bunch hug. They gladly return it, smiling and with tears in their eyes. _

**Ikora** : Cayde! You’re alive!

**Cayde-6** : I know! I can’t believe it myself!

**Zavala** : But how? How are you alive?

**Cayde-6** : I don’t even know! But I’m grateful for it!

**Lucy-1** : You...You idiot!

_ Lucy-1 hits Cayde-6. _

**Cayde-6** : Gwaaaagh! Ow, ooowww! Not the gut!

**Lucy-1** : How dare you run off and get yourself killed?! You got me all twisted up, and left me with no real way to go about these things!

**Cayde-6** : Ow, ow...I know, I know...

**Lucy-1** : You better! I…*hic* I missed you.

**Cayde-6** : Oh, Pinky, if I could have controlled it, I wouldn’t have left. You know that. Come on, baby, it’s okay. I’m back.

**Uldren** : ……

**Cayde-6** : Huh? Is that…?

**Lucy-1** : Cayde...don’t freak out, but...this is Prince Uldren Sov of Alberia. An alternate universe version of the Uldren we know.

**Uldren** : H-Hello.

**Lucy-1** : Like the comics, right? Don’t be upset, he’s suffering from secondhand guilt over what our Uldren did.

**Cayde-6** : So...tiny!

**Luca** : Bweh?

**Cayde-6** : Oh my god, Prince Peacock had such a babyface when he was younger! You’re adorable!

**Elisanne** : I know! He’s precious, right? I-I mean...he is quite a capable boy.

**Cayde-6** : Oh my god, I can pick him up, he’s so light! Wait, does he eat properly? How old is he?

**Phares** : Sixteen.

**Cayde-6** : He looks so young for sixteen, though! I don’t get it!

**Lucy-1** : Wait, sixteen? I thought he was fourteen.

**Uldren** : Well...I-I...h-how do I even respond to this?

_ Cleo returns. _

**Cleo** : I spoke to the village leader. He says everyone in their homes are accounted for. Only the messanger is absent, and he’s back at the Halidom to rest.

**Luther** : Any creepy crawlies from the mist?

**Cleo** : No. Besides this magical fog, nothing has disturbed them. And yet, I feel that is going to change, soon.

**Ikora** : Right. If Cayde is here, would that mean...he was the third competitor?

**Zavala** : Cayde, how did you get here?

**Cayde-6** : Well, let’s see. I remember gettin’ shot in the head by our Uldren with my own gun, then dyin’ in my second-favorite Guardian’s arms...then waking up in a clearing. Then all of this fog suddenly appeared, as soon as I woke up. Then this weird snake thing with fog comin’ out of its mouth told me about a game, and a bunch of other players.

**Mym** : That would be that so-called Baron of Wisps, Desidoro! So Cayde is the last competitor we were looking for!

**Ranzal** : Then that means that the “own shadow” is goin’ to begin huntin’ us, right?

**Uldren** : A-Ah! I forgot all about that!

**Lucy-1** : “Own shadow”...what does that mean? A puppet?

**Cayde-6** : Well, whatever, I have a problem. Our Uldren still has my gun, so now I’m pissed!

**Elisanne** : What’s a...gun?

**Lucy-1** : A metal dispenser that goes pew pew and punctures organs, bones, and blood vessels.

**Ikora** : That’s...roughly the gist of it?

**Lucy-1** : Um...They sometimes also have a sight on it, so if you have a red dot on your forehead, duck. Hint, hint.

**Uldren** : Eh?

**Cayde-6** : DUCK!

_ Cayde-6 pulls down Uldren, and a bullet goes by. _

**Mym** : Agh! That noise...my poor ears!

**Notte** : Waaaagh! The wind from it knocked me clean from the air!

**Phares** : Was that dispensed by a gun?

**Lucy-1** : Yea, so I guess we have found our “own shadow” dude!

_ A mysterious, cloaked in black person appears. _

**???** : …

**Phares** : …!

**Notte** : Hey, you’ve gone stiff! What’s wrong?

**Phares** : The face is...older, but…

**Ranzal** : That’s...Uldren. Yer Uldren, Vanguard!

**Zavala** : But how? He was killed!

**Cayde-6** : Yea, well, I died too, and here I am, so it isn’t out of the question!

**Lucy-1** : Desidoro...I really hate you now.

**Uldren** : Th...That’s...me?

**Lucy-1** : No. It isn’t you. It will never be you. This is a future that will not be available.

**???** : And what if it is?

**Lucy-1** : Ah, no, you shut up. You’re not part of this.

**???** : We have the same face. Same blood. Same name. What makes us different?

**Uldren** : I-I…!

**???** : I am Uldren Sov. You are Uldren Sov. 

**Cayde-6** : No.

**???** : Huh?

**Cayde-6** : This is a kid that can choose his own destiny, and will never become who you are. This is Uldren. You are a jerk who shot me in the head and took me away from my wife and daughter. You are Sov. There’s one hell of a difference.

**Uldren** : C-Cayde-6...

**Cayde-6** : Just Cayde. The 6 is silent unless formal.

**Sov** : You have no say in him choosing who he becomes, Cayde-6.

**Phares** : Then I do.

**Notte** : Ooh! Me too!

**Luther** : I think all of us actually do, Sov. It’s you who doesn’t have a say.

**Sov** : ……

**Lucy-1** : Hey, Uldren? What say we beat that fear of growing into him outta the park?

**Uldren** : I...would like that.

**Lucy-1** : Alright! Some of you guys go and herd the villagers outta this area! We got this guy.

**Ikora** : I hope we know what we’re doing here.

**Sov** : And what if you don’t?

**Cayde-6** : We wing it! Now let’s get this sod!

_ The otherworld fragment boss, Sov’s Assault, is unlocked. _

_ Episode 7: Fate Will Change _

_ Sov is getting up, looking injured. _

**Sov** : Nngh…

**Cayde-6** : You’re still fightin’ back? Oh my god! Lucy, can I get your gun? I wanna shoot him and be done with it!

**Uldren** : No. Let me.

**Phares** : What? Are...are you sure?

**Uldren** : If I don’t...can I be sure I would reject the possibility that I would become him? I want it to be me.

**Lucy-1** : I understand. Here’s my gun, kid.

_ Uldren takes Lucy-1’s gun. He walks over to Sov on the ground. _

**Sov** : So...you’re willing to bloody your own hands. For what?

**Uldren** : Resolution. I won’t become you. No matter what may happen.

**Sov** : ...I did it all for family. If they were in mortal danger...wouldn’t you?

**Uldren** : H-Huh?

**Sov** : Wouldn’t you do anything for your loved ones? Even murder?

**Uldren** : ……

**Sov** : The line between light and dark is so very thin...do you know which side  _ you’re _ on?

**Uldren** : ……

_ Uldren lowers the gun. _

**Uldren** : You want me to do this. Don’t you?

**Sov** : You said you want resolution. Isn’t this the only way? Isn’t this fate?

**Uldren** : I make my own ways. Closure doesn’t come with even justified murder. It just leads you down a darker path. I went the way of murder once, and I immediately regretted it.

**Sov** : What are you doing with fancy words? Just kill me!

**Uldren** : So your last words can be smug and cruel? I don’t think so. The Vanguard will decide your fate, not me. Because I’m not you. I am not Awoken. I am Dragalia Sov. And I will not murder if I have a choice.

_ Uldren gives Lucy-1 back her gun. _

**Uldren** : Sorry for not going through with it.

**Lucy-1** : Uldren, that was the most profound thing I ever heard from a sixteen-year-old. I feel nothing but pride from that.

**Zavala** : We’ll restrain Sov and hold him here until this fog has been lifted. And I believe that will be soon.

**???** : Maybe soon, maybe later? The game isn’t over yet.

**Ikora** : You…

_ Desidoro appears. _

**Desidoro** : Those were very wise words, Uldren. The queen admires you.

**Uldren** : You...speak of a queen. Wh-Who is she?

**Desidoro** : The one who forced me to curse this land with fog and trap these people in a different world than the one they know. The Shadow Queen of the Umbra Mondo.

**Elisanne** : I’ve never heard of a Shadow Queen, or the Umbra Mondo. 

**Cayde-6** : Hey, you’ve got me beat. I got no answer, either.

**Desidoro** : Of course you don’t know her. You would only know her if she wants to be known.

**Luther** : She’s the one behind this whole tango, isn’t she?

**Desidoro** : Yes, and has directed many more dances before! Remember the first time Lucy came here?

**Lucy-1** : Huh? I don’t remember...wait. Are you referring to my first life? As this Liberty?

**Luca** : Then Liberty and her friends...they were transported here by the Shadow Queen?

**Desidoro** : You already know that is a yes.

**Zavala** : Where is this Shadow Queen? If she took us here, she can take us back home.

**Desidoro** : Oh, not so fast. One more stage of the game has yet to happen.

**Notte** : Whaaat? You didn’t say there was another stage! That’s cheating!

_ The area shakes, and something roars in the distance. _

**Uldren** : Gah! Th-That was…!

**Desidoro** : One last piece of the past will haunt you all before salvation. One last fight with a king.

**Ikora** : A king? No...I can only think of one…

**Desidoro** : Find the heart of the forest! There, you will find and fight against the Taken King!

**Lucy-1** : Whoa, hey! Buddy! Don’t you think this has gone on long enough?

**Ikora** : These people here are caught in the crossfire! The Taken King will spare nobody!

**Desidoro** : I am sorry, but the Shadow Queen will control me until the game is won. I cannot stop until then.

**Uldren** : Then...you were forced to do this all?

**Desidoro** : …… 

**Elisanne** : This Taken King...will he stay in the heart?

**Zavala** : Not for long. If we fail to confront him, he will no doubt begin to search for us. So we need to meet him.

**Cleo** : I will speak with the village leader to get his people to stay here, and hopefully keep a good eye on Sov.

**Luca** : Yea. I would hate to fight that sucker again. Not that I would love to punch him in the kisser, but his kisser is too similar to Uldren’s to be more satisfying than guilt-tripping.

_ Episode 8: The Taken King _

_ In a forest clearing, the group come across a rip in the air. _

**Zavala** : What...is that?

**Cleo** : A tear into the otherworld realm...that must be where the Taken King is.

**Lucy-1** : Then can’t we just seal it up so this Oryx chump can’t get out?

**Ranzal** : Otherworld tears don’t work that way, Lucy. You have to enter them to fight the enemy inside. However, I don’t think we have any otherworld fragments to enter safely.

**Ikora** : Then how do we get some?

**Elisanne** : We usually find some on powerful fiends.

**Lucy-1** : So we gotta backtrack to find some? Uuuugh, I hate backtracking!

**Phares** : Shouldn’t we leave some people here to watch the tear?

**Luca** : Well, we should only leave a few if we’re going to fight a powerful fiend.

**Luther** : But what if the Taken King successfully gets out? We’ll need more people here.

**Lucy-1** : Cayde, you helped against the Taken King. Stop playing with that rock and input your opinion!

**Cayde-6** : Huh? Um...What were you guys sayin’?

**Cleo** : ...Cayde, where did you get that?

**Cayde-6** : Oh, I found it on Sov. It was purple and sparkly, so he probably thought it was amethyst, a classic mineral of his home. Taking it definitely put salt in his wound.

**Cleo** : That’s an otherworld fragment, Cayde. Exactly what we need right now.

**Cayde-6** : It is? ...I mean, it is! I didn’t mean this, but I’ll be glad to take credit for it!

**Lucy-1** : You’re an idiot.

**Cayde-6** : But I’m your idiot! Now let’s go kick Oryx’s butts!

_ The Raid Boss, The Taken King, is now available. _

_ Epilogue: Denying Destiny _

_ The group is fighting against Oryx, who is proving more than a match for them. _

**Elisanne** : Nngh! He’s...very strong!

**Ikora** : Oryx is a very powerful opponent. But you’ve weakened him enough. We will take it from here!

**Lucy-1** : Is it Super time? I love Super time!

_ All of them glow, and burst into power. All of them glow gold, except for Ikora, who glows purple. _

**Mym** : Their gathering light has awakened!

**Phares** : Incredible…

**Zavala** : This is the end! Everyone!

**Vanguard** : HAAAAAAAAAAH!!

_ The group of four blast their powers of their Supers at Oryx. He roars, and slowly collapses. _

**Lucy-1** : Hah! How’s THAT for a game set and match, Shadow Queen?!

**Cayde-6** : I can’t believe I got to actually participate in a mass punch in Oryx’s face! I can die happy!

**Ikora** : No. You’re not dying again.

**Cayde-6** : It’s hypothetical, Ikora.

**Elisanne** : I can see why Lucy and Cayde are so compatible…

_ Transition to the village. _

**Village Leader** : The fog is gone! You all saved us!

**Lucy-1** : D’awww, it was nothing, really! It’s just what the good guys do, ya know?

**Villager Leader** : As we promised, the doppelganger of our heroic prince Uldren was locked up securely for the duration of your leaving. You may transport him to a more secure prison whenever you wish.

**Cayde-6** : Aww, does someone here have a really good reputation?

**Uldren** : H-Hey! Don’t point it out! It’s embarrassing!

**Zavala** : Teasing aside, we do have a problem. The Shadow Queen Desidoro spoke of has not shown herself. And we cannot go hunt for her and leave Sov here. He will escape, and possibly hurt many people.

**Cleo** : That is a conundrum…

**Luther** : Well, why can’t we just bring the Vanguard to the Halidom? There’s more than enough room!

**Ikora** : What? We couldn’t possibly. We’ve bothered you enough.

**Lucy-1** : Oh, come on, Ikora! Don’t be humble! They’re literally offering us a solution to our problem!

**Zavala** : Lucy is right. We don’t have many other choices.

**Cayde-6** : You can spare four rooms and a jail cell, right?

**Cleo** : I can prepare that in less than an hour.

**Lucy-1** : Then it’s decided! We’ll be hanging with you guys until we find this Shadow Queen and get her to send us home, even if we have to beat it out of her!

**Cayde-6** : Last one to the Halidom is a rotten egg!

**Luca** : You’re on!

_ Both run off. _

**Luca** : *off-screen* Wait, it’s this way!

_ He runs by. _

**Cayde-6** : No fair! Then that gives you a headstart!

**Uldren** : …?

_ Uldren has noticed Desidoro sitting there, watching them go. _

**Uldren** : D...Desidoro?

**Desidoro** : Why do you hesitate to leave by talking to me?

**Uldren** : You’re...sad. Aren’t you?

**Desidoro** : You read emotions like a fancy book, don’t you? Yes. I am...sad.

**Uldren** : Why?

**Desidoro** : Because this game I was forced to mastermind has ended. My use to the Shadow Queen has ended, and now, I will perish, either alone or by her terrifying hand.

**Uldren** : Then...why don’t you come with us?

**Desidoro** : What? But I…

**Uldren** : Didn’t you just say that you were forced to do it?

**Desidoro** : You...would forgive me?

**Uldren** : O-Of course! I...I don’t want to be a threatening person, so...giving others second chances really helps!

**Desidoro** : Ah...it seems those things like destiny and fate can be rejected after all…

**Uldren** : Hm?

**Desidoro** : Nothing. Do you mind if I curl onto your arm? I like to hang onto things instead of slithering or flying.

**Uldren** : It’s fine. Y-You can.

**Ikora** : ……

**Elisanne** : You look a bit odd there, Warlock Vanguard.

**Ikora** : Not odd, just...oddly happy. I like this Uldren you have partnered with very much.

_ Cayde-6 follows. Transition to the Halidom. _

**Lucy-1** : A castle...How large is this?

**Ranzal** : Let’s just say that dinner amounts to a five-star buffet around here.

**Luca** : And that the rooms probably outnumber the blades of grass outside.

_ Ikora and Zavala pull in Sov. _

**Zavala** : Keep walking, your Highness.

**Sov** : This will not be the end of our feud, Vanguard.

**Ikora** : But it will be the end of it today.

_ Sov notices Uldren. _

**Sov** : Ah, my double. Do you still hold your head high with cowardice?

**Uldren** : Hm?

**Sov** : You can’t bring yourself to even harm me, can you? How can you possibly protect your family if you won’t become-?

_ Uldren cuts him off by punching Sov directly in the face. _

**Sov** : Ack!

**Uldren** : I said it once. And I will say it again. I will  _ never _ become like you. I’m not the one who’s the coward. You’re the one who’s fallen from grace and become just as much of a monster as the creatures you fight in your home.

**Sov** : ...Perhaps you and I are still not so different, no matter what you say. I was always very passionate about my words.

**Desidoro** : Do not listen to him, Uldren. He is subtly goading you on, playing on your fear of being him. Be the better man.

**Uldren** : ...Right.

_ Uldren leaves. _

**Sov** : ...Maybe one day, you’ll realize what must be done for family, Dragalia Sov.

_ Transition to a shadowy area, where Fox appears. _

**Fox** : It is done.

_ The Shadow Queen appears. _

**Shadow Queen** : How did it go?

**Fox** : They all survived, and Sov was defeated, not killed. But the seeds of doubt are still planted.

**Shadow Queen** : Are you sure? Because that sounds like a damn victory to me.

**Fox** : Milady-

**Shadow Queen** : We failed with Liberty. And now we have failed with Lucy. I’m starting to lose my patience with these heroes.

**Fox** : Milady, please relax. You are not acting like yourself.

**Shadow Queen** : *sigh* You’re right. I’ve been in a bad mood lately. Can you please give me some good news?

**Fox** : We’re finally beginning to locate that troublesome chrono angel Carla. Once we find her, your number one enemy will be consumed by the darkness.

**Shadow Queen** : Oh, that does make me feel a little bit better. Very well. Continue your search, and do keep an eye out for her uncle and mother.

**Fox** : I will, milady. They will be dead in a month’s time, I swear it.


	26. Destiny's Arrival Event Quotes

_ Lucy-1 _

**On Sortied**

Hey, I got your back!

**On Entering a Room**

I’m raring to get in the action!

**When Quest Begins**

So, how smooth do you think this will go?

Let’s all band together and do that power of friendship cliché!

**Responses to Beginning of a Quest**

Yo, I got it, just relax!

Woo-hoooooooo!

**When Controlling Character in Quest**

You sir, are almost certainly going to regret this!

**When Receiving a Heal**

Well, Echo could have done that...

Thanks a lot, mate!

**When Entering a Boss Room**

What an ugly boss!

So I guess it’s raid time, now!

**Response to Entering a Boss Room**

The loot drop is gonna be cool, right?

I’ll show them what a Hunter Vanguard is all about!

**Upon Getting to Low Health**

Echo, any time now!

Guardian, uh...almost down!

**Upon Opening A Chest**

Ooh! Shiny!

Huh. No engrams?

**Boss on Low Health**

Almost got it!

Is there a final phase on this guy?

**Boss Enters Break State**

Oh! It’s down! Hurry!

It’s got its belly exposed! Hit it!

**Rare Enemy Spawns**

Well, aren’t they a cutie!

You don’t see that one every day!

**Upon Death**

G-Guardian down!

Echo...waiting on revive...

**Player Uses Damaging Skill**

Not too shabby!

I can see better, but that was still good!

**When Shape Shifting is Ready**

Hey, I now feel pretty warm!

Time to go beast mode!

**Shapeshifting Into a Dragon**

You never saw this coming!

**Idle During Quest**

Hey! I’m getting fidgety here!

Hey, are we there yeeet?

**Quest Clear**

Did we sweep the raid, or did we sweep the raid?

**Quest Failure**

I should have informed you that the title of Hunter Vanguard is apparently cursed...

**Home Screen Walking**

Hi there!

This place is so far back on technology...

Everything is so...green!

Everyone is quite approachable here!

Is it time to hit the hay?

Does anyone know how to get home yet?

**Home Screen Inside**

I consider the Vanguard as my second family. I wouldn’t trade them for anything else.

You know that Cleo girl? She’s like if you mixed together Zavala and Ikora!

Does this place have a team mom or team dad, by any chance?

Guns are really hard to come by here. Are you really that far into medieval times?

Don’t worry if I die or lose an arm. My Ghost Echo can patch that right up!

My eye? Yea, it got screwed up. I just don’t remember how. Anyways, I just never have had a way to repair it.

**Home Screen Portrait**

Name’s Lucy-1. Lucy is cool.

Sorry, but you need to be really close to me to be able to call me Pinky.

I can’t believe how...squishy Uldren was when he was younger...

Do you have any pets? My husband has a chicken. Don’t ask.

**Collection Portrait**

My husband is obsessed with chickens. Don’t ask.

I apologize for any insensitivities about dragons. I’m not...used to them.

Muffin...I hope you’re okay back home.

Hey, I, uh...can’t help but worry for Prince Uldren, you know?

**At the Halidom**

I’m getting bored…

Now where did Cayde run off to?

Do you know what’s for dinner?

_ Zavala _

**On Sortied**

I will do my best in this team.

**On Entering a Room**

We’ll progress this way.

**When Quest Begins**

Is everybody well-prepped?

Are we all ready to fight any sort of opposition?

**Responses to Beginning of a Quest**

Yes, we will emerge victorious.

I will lead the way, if you will allow me to.

**When Controlling Character in Quest**

Everyone, follow my commands for the time being!

**When Receiving a Heal**

I thank you for the assistance.

Please focus on others next time.

**When Entering a Boss Room**

That must be their leader.

We’ve entered the final room.

**Response to Entering a Boss Room**

Everyone stay close to each other!

Right. We’ll finish this now.

**Upon Getting to Low Health**

I may need assistance soon…

Gh...I’ll be fine for now, but…

**Upon Opening A Chest**

What treasures have we uncovered?

We’ll split this evenly, understood?

**Boss on Low Health**

It is on its last legs!

One last push, everyone!

**Boss Enters Break State**

It’s vulnerable! Hit it now!

Now, hit it with everything you’ve got!

**Rare Enemy Spawns**

That is a new creature.

Such a rare enemy must be important.

**Upon Death**

I’m sorry...for now…

Guardian down…

**Player Uses Damaging Skill**

A powerful strike of light!

Your power is unrivaled.

**When Shape Shifting is Ready**

This will never be a comfortable feeling…

The dragon wishes to lend me its power.

**Shapeshifting Into a Dragon**

Heed my call, powerful creature!

**Idle During Quest**

Aren’t we in a rush at the moment?

I supposed we can take a breather.

**Quest Clear**

Another mission well-executed.

**Quest Failure**

Do not fret. We all learn from our mistakes.

**Home Screen Walking**

Greetings.

Do you need my aid?

Where did Lucy go now?

A walk is always nice.

Leadership here is impeccable.

The night is beautiful here.

**Home Screen Inside**

Being a leader requires diligence and strength. You must always put protection from threats first.

I failed once in taking action. Even though the consequences have been reverted, I still regret it.

Even though I am not a leader here, I can still be a protector for the prince. Just leave his safety to me.

Is anybody famished at the moment? I, erm...tried to help Cleo make pastries. Trust me, the looks are deceiving.

A healthy diet is the key to a primed body. That includes the dreaded vegetables, you know.

Lucy and Cayde are too much of a handful for me alone. Ikora is able to stand their antics better than I can.

**Home Screen Portrait**

Protecting the prince is my duty here.

The title of Vanguard means nothing here, to be honest.

I won’t be of much help in the scientific fields. Leave that to Ikora.

Have you come to me for companionship?

**Collection Portrait**

My duties as a leader are far more important than my own personal things.

A land of dragons and royalty? This all feels like a fantasy novel from pre-Collapse times.

A leader must never stray from his tasks. Emotional contact isn’t allowed.

Tell me, do you like crochet? I was planning to make something to thank the prince.

**At the Halidom**

This place is very expansive.

What are your protocols here?

No enemies at the moment.

_ Ikora _

**On Sortied**

I will do my absolute best.

**On Entering a Room**

Progress of this mission is going smoothly.

**When Quest Begins**

Shall we start, everyone?

We shall begin our mission immediately.

**Responses to Beginning of a Quest**

Yes. There will be no backing down.

Hold nothing back on this quest, everyone.

**When Controlling Character in Quest**

I’ll take point from here.

**When Receiving a Heal**

I thank you for the aid.

Admittedly, I needed that. Thank you.

**When Entering a Boss Room**

This must be the lair of the beast.

This is the last part of our mission.

**Response to Entering a Boss Room**

Let us finish this mission, everyone!

Put everything you have into this fight!

**Upon Getting to Low Health**

I’ll...I’ll be fine!

I may need aid soon...

**Upon Opening A Chest**

What lurks in this chest?

We shall divide the rewards equally.

**Boss on Low Health**

Remain calm and careful, even now!

It is on its last throes!

**Boss Enters Break State**

Hurry! It’s weakened for now!

Harm it as much as you can!

**Rare Enemy Spawns**

That is a rather interesting creature.

What rewards do you think that one carries?

**Upon Death**

Guardian...down...

I’m finished for now...

**Player Uses Damaging Skill**

Careful and precise!

Use the light like this always.

**When Shape Shifting is Ready**

I feel the power of the dragon coursing through me!

This is like a Super, but...more.

**Shapeshifting Into a Dragon**

I shall show you the power of the Warlock Vanguard!

**Idle During Quest**

I suppose a few breathers shall be fine.

Shall we exchange stories during our break?

**Quest Clear**

A successful mission. Reporting back to base now.

**Quest Failure**

While this was a failure, let us take this as a lesson.

**Home Screen Walking**

Good morning.

Peace has an odd term here.

The Dragalia Sov are so interesting.

What is for our next meal?

I’m ready to report for any duties.

Have a swell evening.

**Home Screen Inside**

My colleagues come from such intricate backgrounds. I couldn’t ask for anybody else.

The title of Hunter Vanguard was for...many people. I miss them all very dearly.

Don’t let my looks fool you. I know how to have fun, unlike Zavala.

If you feel overwhelmed by your duties, do not be ashamed to ask for my help.

Comparing this Uldren to the Uldren I know makes me feel very happy and satisfied with how the Halidom has allowed him to become the person he is.

Where we come from, we name our Ghosts. Mine is named Ophiuchus, Cayde’s is Sundance, Lucy’s is Echo, and so on.

**Home Screen Portrait**

Well, hello to you.

Do you require something at the moment?

I’m not very busy here, so relaxing is a pastime for me.

If you need organization, do not hesitate to call upon me.

**Collection Portrait**

Do you host tournaments here? Ones where people fight against each other?

The teachings of magic here are so fun to study.

While I do like it here, I am spending time and research into finding a way home.

You will not believe how glad I am to have my friend Cayde back. The Tower was too bleak without him.

**At the Halidom**

I’m currently on patrol.

Does anybody wish to spar?

Are any games being played at the moment?

_ Cayde-6 _

**On Sortied**

Finally, it’s my turn!

**On Entering a Room**

I’m so enjoyin’ this party!

**When Quest Begins**

Oh, I’ve been itchin’ to get a turn on the field!

Yes! Let’s get this show on the road!

**Responses to Beginning of a Quest**

Alright! No slackers allowed!

I’m ready to unleash the mayhem on this so-called fiends!

**When Controlling Character in Quest**

I’m takin’ point! I’m takin’ point!

**When Receiving a Heal**

Whew! Thanks for that!

‘Ey, I appreciate the team effort!

**When Entering a Boss Room**

That is one ugly thing!

Let’s light it up in here!

**Response to Entering a Boss Room**

This is goin’ to be a great story back home.

Nobody can stop us now, gang!

**Upon Getting to Low Health**

Oh, no. Not dyin’ again.

Hey, uh...My arm may be fallin’ off right now?

**Upon Opening A Chest**

Huh. No engrams?

Can I keep all of this? No? Aww.

**Boss on Low Health**

We almost got it!

Hey, I get the final shots, ya hear?

**Boss Enters Break State**

Oh, it better be ready for a world of hurt!

It’s crippled, so we better take advantage of it!

**Rare Enemy Spawns**

Ooh! Shiny enemy!

That’s certainly a new type of creepy-crawly.

**Upon Death**

Guardian down...

Pinky’s gonna...have me for this one!

**Player Uses Damaging Skill**

Not a Golden Gun, but it’ll do!

Impressive as always, ya know?

**When Shape Shifting is Ready**

Hey, it’s dragon time!

Let’s see this shapeshift gimmick again!

**Shapeshifting Into a Dragon**

Oh, you’ve really done it now, partner!

**Idle During Quest**

So, is it storytime for us?

Hey, anyone want some spicy ramen?

**Quest Clear**

I totally didn’t doubt anyone here. But we can agree I did most of the glamorous parts, yea?

**Quest Failure**

Man...I need to get out more often.

**Home Screen Walking**

Hey, hey! Take me on the next mission!

G’mornin!

Want some ramen? It’s on me.

What’s next on the to-do list?

Got any clue on where Pinky is?

I’m tired, but I’m unwillin’ to admit it!

**Home Screen Inside**

That prince peacock really is just too precious. It’s hard to remember that he grows up to shoot me in the face.

This place and all of its green stuff is...so full of life. The Last City doesn’t have anything like this near it.

I don’t fight on the field too much these days, so all of those missions I get sent on? A gift from the heavens.

Sundance, what are my recordings? ...Twenty missed calls from...Pinky. Uh-oh.

So what if I carry around a bundle of baby pictures of my daughter? What kind of father doesn’t?

While a blade is fun to use, I miss my gun. Unfortunately, I kind of...lost it to the alternate Uldren Sov, and haven’t been able to get it back yet.

**Home Screen Portrait**

Hope your day’s goin’ as good as mine.

Hey, can we go on another mission? Pleaaase?

What did you come to me for? A hug?

I’ve been trying out the bow, and I have a question: How do the archers do it so easily?!

**Collection Portrait**

Yea, got a small five-year-old. Her name’s Talli, and she’s just a diamond in the rough.

My wife calls our kid “muffin”. It’s cliché, but...it really warms my heart whenever she says it.

Hey, I’ll be honest with you. My almost last thoughts? They went out to my wife.

I hope Prince Peacock grows up to be King Peacock, and a damn good one.

**At the Halidom**

Oh, I’m just foolin’ around!

Got some ramen packets! Want some?

I shouldn’t be not focusing on watch duty. Buuuut...

_ Dragon Quotes: Desidoro _

**When Entering Dragon’s Roost**

Hello again, dearest Sov.

How pleasurable to see you.

Greetings once more, my prince.

**After Receiving a Gift**

Such a present will receive more than thanks in return.

Your kindness will always be rewarded.

You are too kind for this mortal realm, Sov.

**After Bond Level Increase**

Every day, I feel myself falling for your pure heart more and more.

I can see now how you have an army of allies by bond.

Your friendships run deep within the earth, and now are untouchable by time.

**After Bond Level Maxed**

Uldren Sov, a boy of endless faith but of infinite sorrows. The world is unjust and cruel, but all you do is turn the other cheek. An unyielding wall against a raging torment, you are. I devote myself to your whole being, and hope dearly I can follow you to the ends of reality.

**Idle After Bond Level 1**

You waste your time with vermin like me. Such an unyielding purity.

You are a beacon of hope in bleak times.

The Shadow Queen may come for you, so be prepared.

**Idle After Bond Level 10**

Your fate constantly changes. You follow no destiny, and I am amazed by it.

You must realize that you are too unique for humanity to comprehend.

The Shadow Queen lurks for you, but you have an army to combat her.

**Idle After Bond Level 20**

I hope that you will never forget me one day.

I will gladly die to help you become ruler of all Grastea knows.

The Shadow Queen may come for you, but I will protect you with my life.

_ Desidoro Story _

_ The Lonesome Serpent _

_ Part 1 _

_ Long ago, a serpent-like _

_ dragon was born into _

_ a land far away from _

_ Grastaea. _

_ Its name was Desidoro, _

_ and it began to grow _

_ into a fearsome _

_ opponent that spews _

_ entrapping mist. _

_ However, the local village _

_ saw the community of _

_ dragons Desidoro belonged _

_ to as dangerous. Unanimously, _

_ they deemed t _ _ hem as a threat. _

_ The serpent dragons were _

_ driven from their homes _

_ and nesting grounds. _

_ Any that stayed were _

_ either killed or sold to _

_ the highest bidder. _

_ The trek to find new land _

_ was rough for them all. _

_ They were left alone to _

_ face the harsh elements. _

_ One by one, they were picked _

_ off by nature. _

_ Now, Desidoro, only a small _

_ mist spewer, was all alone as _

_ it began to rain. Seeking _

_ shelter, they slithered into _

_ a small cave... _

_ Part 2 _

_ Desidoro planned to stay in _

_ the small cave for only the night. _

_ However, the rain only began to _

_ come down harder, and the interior _

_ began to flood. _

_ Desidoro tried to run, but he was _

_ only a baby. The water swept him away _

_ deep into the cave, beginning to _

_ suffocate him and threaten to _

_ extinguish his life. _

_ All of a sudden, Desidoro felt himself _

_ picked up by purplish hands. _

_ Someone spoke an unknown language, _

_ but sounded completely excited. _

_ The unknown, human-like being _

_ cradled the small Desidoro, cooing _

_ to him and giving him warm food _

_ and shelter. It was the first gesture _

_ of love since Desidoro had lost _

_ his people. _

_ The human of purple color took _

_ Desidoro away to a cold plane of _

_ darkness. There, a lot more of the _

_ purple people fawned over him and _

_ treated him like a lavish pet. _

_ The lonesome serpent was lonely _

_ no more. The Umbra Mondo had become _

_ his beloved home. He would _

_ trade it for no other. _

_ But all good things have to _

_ come to an end. For the Umbra _

_ Mondo received its new ruler, one _

_ wanting only success and power _

_ from Desidoro... _

_ Wyrmprint Story: A Gamble to End All _

_ (Aurien, Spider, and Cayde-6) _

_ Visual: _

_ The first visual is of the three sitting at a dimly-lit table, holding sets of cards. Cayde is sitting at an angle so his royal flush is visible. The second visual is Aurien and Spider looking surprised and dismayed respectively while Cayde is joyous, having won with his deck as the candle was nearly burnt to a nub. _

_ Stage 1: _

_ Three men sit down for a game of cards. All hail from different worlds, but have a long string of luck following them, whether good or bad. _

_ Stage 2: _

_ The stakes are high, and the winnings are stacked. However, only one is playing honestly. The other two are manipulating the game. _

_ Stage 3: _

_ In a culminated win, the Exo Cayde-6 racks up the winnings with a joyous expression. Both of the other men were dismayed, but one was especially dumbfounded. _

_ Stage 4: _

_ Aurien had the entire game to his rigged bidding, but yet Cayde had outsmarted him every round with a smirk. How was this possible? Was this magic of some kind? _

_ Stage 5: _

_ Later on, Cayde and his wife would be laughing over drinks. They had used their Ghosts to observe Aurien’s cards in secret so that Cayde would always be one step ahead, the sly devil! _


	27. Cayde-6's Adventurer Stories

_ Episode 1: New Surroundings _

**Phares** : Erm…*ahem* Is he always like that?

**Lucy-1** : Just give it time.

_ Show Cayde cutting down fiends with a joyful expression. _

**Cayde-6** : Yes! Woo-hoooo! I am unstoppable!

**Elisanne** : He’s certainly excited for...just a scouting mission.

**Lucy-1** : As the previous Hunter Vanguard, he was always cooped up in the Tower doing paperwork. Going out on the field was a dream of his for practically centuries. Now that he finally has all the missions in the world, he’s...giving in.

**Cayde-6** : Got you! Got you! Aaaand got you!

**Uldren** : W-Wow...He must love fighting if he gets so excited about such a meager mission. Reminds me of Joe a lot...

**Ranzal** : Yea...but there is a problem.

**Elisanne** : Hm? What is it?

**Ranzal** : We were s’pposed to be done an hour ago!

**Phares** : It’s...been that long? Forgive me, I was...distracted by Cayde’s tendencies.

**Uldren** : S-So was I...I didn’t even notice the time that has gone by!

**Elisanne** : Ack! Cleo must be worried sick! Or even worse…

**Phares** : Kirai will have our heads for this. But we can’t just leave Cayde...wait, where are you going, Lucy?

**Lucy-1** : Back! He’ll wear himself out eventually.

**Uldren** : W-We’re leaving him?

**Lucy-1** : I know these fiends are just for fun for him. There’s no stakes, so he’ll be fine. And also, just watch.

_ Lucy walks off. _

**Cayde-6** : ...Pinky? Pinkyyyyy! Wait uuup!

_ Cayde chases after her. _

**Phares** : ...I can’t understand married love sometimes. Can you?

**Ranzal** : Never planned to learn, buddy.

_ Episode 2: High Stakes _

_ Inside of a volcano, Luca is looking around. _

**Luca** : That should be everyone. Let’s go deeper to find that fiend and...wait, we’re missing someone. Where’s Cayde?

_ The ground shakes. _

**Luca** : Erm...Cayde?

_ Cayde plummets down the volcano with a rockslide, passing by Luca. _

**Cayde-6** : Woo-HOOOOOOOOoooooo!

**Luca** : What...the...

_ Scene change to some castle ruins. _

**Phares** : How fascinating...these ruins have to be centuries old. Manufactured by the factories of old...such a shame that it has to be infested by fiends. However, I know I am in no danger. The ruins, on the other hand...

_ There is an explosion, and Cayde runs by with a pack of fiends on his tail. _

**Cayde-6** : Yeah-ha-haaaaa!

**Phares** : Great Illia, Cayde! Do you mind not causing property damage before I can properly study these structures?!

**Cayde-6** : The sciences can wait! Man, you sound stuck-up!

_ Scene change to Elisanne and Cleo in a town. _

**Cleo** : An illegal fighting ring, you say?

**Elisanne** : Our reports detail that the enslaved are commonly forced to fight for entertainment. It’s been going on for months now, with no end in sight.

**Cleo** : I have a question. Why in the heavens of Illia did we bring Cayde to help us, of all people? He’ll probably just join the ring instead of help us stop it.

**Cayde-6** : ...What was this town’s name again?

**Elisanne** : ...Don’t tell me.

**Cayde-6** : I swear, I didn’t know about the enslavement part!

_ Scene change to the Halidom, where everyone is complaining. _

**Luca** : That dude is going to give me a heart attack! He just jumps down pits without a care in the world!

**Phares** : Structural damage around him is also not a worry of his. A helpful hint for you all: NEVER take him to ruins you want to study, lest you just wish to study the inside of the rock walls.

**Elisanne** : He’s already even gotten into the more illegal parts of this country. And I thought Ranzal was the epitome of crude!

_ Cayde walks up. _

**Cayde-6** : Hey, guys! What are we talkin’ about here?

**Everyone** : …

**Cayde-6** : ...Why is everyone starin’ at me?

_ Scene change to Cayde getting hit. _

**Cayde-6** : Ow! Oooow! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!

**Ikora** : I can’t believe you’ve already angered the people of the Halidom with your insane antics...how did you marry him?

**Lucy-1** : To be fair, I only learned about the antics after the wedding. And I was too deeply in love to back out because of that.

_ Episode 3: Card Games _

**Uldren** : ...Huh? Wh-What’s going on here?

**Cayde-6** : We’re gamblin’. Got a problem with it?

**Uldren** : W-Well, I don’t, but Cleo might…

**Phares** : Do not fear. She’ll probably not have a problem, as long as it stays calm and subdued.

**Uldren** : Okay, but...I never knew you as the gambling type.

**Phares** : I’m not. I just wanted to see what this was all about.

**Cayde-6** : Trust me, Prince Peacock. It’s fun! 

**Uldren** : W-Well, I don’t doubt you, but...Is it really my best interests to gamble?

**Cayde-6** : Listen, after I beat your brother, I’ll go easy on you. Swear on it.

**Phares** : Ha! You say you will beat me with such confidence, even though these games are based on luck only.

**Cayde-6** : Fate also has a hand in these, y’know. Jackpot.

**Phares** : Ah. You won. Impressive. You must have practiced.

**Cayde-6** : I’ve gambled and bet my entire lives, Prince Wyrmscale. I certainly do have practice.

**Uldren** : S-So...it’s my turn?

**Cayde-6** : Yup. I’ll deal. You know the worth of cards in poker, right?

**Uldren** : I...have a faint recollection. The aces are worth the most, right?

**Cayde-6** : Yup! If you’re certain you got a good hand, show it.

**Uldren** : Um...is this good?

**Cayde-6** : ...Huh. Three aces and a king. Impressive. Well, you got me. I can’t compare to that. Here you go.

**Uldren** : Wh-What?! Your whole winnings! But…!

**Cayde-6** : Go buy yourself somethin’ nice, Prince Peacock.

**Uldren** : U-Uhm...okay…

_ Uldren walks off. _

**Phares** : ...That was on purpose, wasn’t it? I shall you purposely give Uldren the good cards.

**Cayde-6** : So what if I wanted to do somethin’ nice for the kid?

**Phares** : I’m not complaining. I’m thanking you.

**Cayde-6** : Don’t get soft. It was a freebie.

**Phares** : Heh...of course it was.

_ Episode 4: Pure of Heart _

_ Uldren walks in, smiling. _

**Cayde-6** : Well, you look happy, Prince Peacock.

**Uldren** : Oh! C-Cayde! Yea, I am.

**Cayde-6** : So, what did ya get?

**Uldren** : Oh! Huh?

**Cayde-6** : With the money. What did you get?

**Uldren** : Um...Well...It’s a funny story.

**Cayde-6** : Eh? How’s it funny?

**Uldren** : I didn’t buy anything for myself.

**Cayde-6** : Wait...what? But why?

**Uldren** : W-Well...I used most of the money to buy some sweets for some of the orphanage kids in the nearby town. Then I got some meat for a homeless dog, and-

**Cayde-6** : Oh my god, are you serious?

**Uldren** : H...Huh?

**Cayde-6** : I thought that you would at least get something for yourself! It was your earnings!

**Uldren** : Okay...and? They needed it more than me.

**Cayde-6** : ...Dammit...

**Uldren** : Huh? What’s wrong?

**Cayde-6** : Can...I be honest with you? I know it isn’t your fault, but...I think I was...subconsciously projecting the image of the Uldren Sov I know onto you.

**Uldren** : H-Huh?

**Cayde-6** : Again, it isn’t your fault! Just...I think I was always thinkin’ that...this kid will one day grow up to kill me. But...I don’t know. You’re too nice. You don’t think about yourself. You think of others. It’s not...like him. But that’s a good thing. In fact, it’s perfect!

**Uldren** : Cayde...

**Cayde-6** : Sorry if I’m scarin’ you. I’m just...actually happy that you won’t become that kind of person.

**Uldren** : ...I...I’m glad you think like that. Um...But you didn’t let me finish. I actually used the rest of the money to buy you something. Here.

**Cayde-6** : Huh? What’s this?

_ Uldren passes Cayde a pouch, and he opens it to see a pair of dice. _

**Cayde-6** : Huh? Some die? And they’re all...

**Uldren** : Golden. Uh-huh. I thought you might...like them.

**Cayde-6** : Like it? I love it! Thanks, kid!

**Uldren** : A-Ah! Hey! Don’t ruffle the haaair!

_ Episode 5: Friends From Other Worlds _

**Uldren** : *mumble* *grumble*

**Phares** : Why, little brother! You look ready to fall asleep where you stand!

**Uldren** : Eh…? Oh. Hi, big brother.

**Phares** : What possibly kept you awake? Nightmares? Terrifying noises?

**Uldren** : Ah...Cayde.

**Phares** : ...Cayde?

**Uldren** : Y-Yea...he and I went to the town at night...

**Phares** : What?! Such a thing endangers your very being! What if there were kidnappers, or drunken lunatics?!

**Uldren** : Ah...We did get in a bar fight…

**Phares** : You WHAT?! Excuse me for a moment! I will find Zavala immediately!

_ Phares leaves. _

**Uldren** : Ah ha ha! It worked!

_ Cayde emerges. _

**Cayde-6** : You’re an actin’ genius! You really did look tired off your rocker there!

**Uldren** : I will admit, Phares was pulling a rather funny face there!

**Cayde-6** : Ah...You see? Breakin’ the rules means fun sometimes!

**Uldren** : Yea...though it isn’t a good feeling to lie.

**Cayde-6** : It wasn’t harmful. Just a little jokin’ fib. You can just say you were bein’ sarcastic.

**Uldren** : I know, but...I don’t know. I feel as if I should go apologize.

**Cayde-6** : Agh...should’ve known. You were too pure for the jokin’ business. Oh well. It was an attempt.

**Uldren** : Huh? You aren’t mad?

**Cayde-6** : What? No, why would I?

**Uldren** : Just...a thought that you would. It’s nothing to worry about.

**Cayde-6** : Uldren, how many times do I have to say this? You’re your own person. Not who I knew as my killer. You’re a hero. A pure-hearted, too good for this world hero. And I don’t think that should ever change.

_ Zavala arrives. _

**Zavala** : Cayde…

**Cayde-6** : Oop! We better go!

**Phares** : Little brother, come here immediately!

**Uldren** : Eep!

_ Both run off, prompting Zavala and Phares to give chase. _


	28. Lucy-1's Adventurer Stories

_ Episode 1: Unfortunate Memories _

_ Lucy is sitting down, her mind obviously somewhere else. _

**Lucy-1** : …….

**Uldren** : H-Hey, Lucy?

**Lucy-1** : Gwaaagh!

**Uldren** : Aaaah!

**Lucy-1** : O-Oh! It’s just you. Sorry for the startle. I just focused on your voice, and...some bad memories came up.

**Uldren** : R-Right. I remind you of...your husband’s killer.

**Lucy-1** : And it ain’t your fault, not in the slightest. It just...makes it hard to trust you.

**Uldren** : I...understand.

**Lucy-1** : No, you don’t, because you’re visibly blaming yourself. What happened to me was entirely out of your control. And my brain knows you’re a different person, but it’s just hard for my heart to accept that.

**Uldren** : …….

**Lucy-1** : Am i just making this worse?

**Uldren** : Admittedly...a little.

**Lucy-1** : *sigh* Sorry. But it was never your fault, kid. And if I’m avoiding you, please...know that it’s not because of you.

**Uldren** : O...kay, Hunter Vanguard.

**Lucy-1** : Good kid. Come on, want me to get you something from town?

**Uldren** : N-No, I’m fine. Really. But...I’m content with the knowledge you considered it.

_ Episode 2: Hidden Expectations _

**Elisanne** : Hyaaaah!

_ Elisanne strikes down a fiend, which evaporates. _

**Elisanne** : Your Highness, to your left!

**Uldren** : G-Got it! Hyah!

_ Uldren strikes down another fiend. _

**Lucy-1** : I’ll get the rest! My super is a-go!

_ Lucy glows bright golden, and her Super decimates the rest of the normal fiends. However, an advanced fiend arrives and roars. _

**Lucy-1** : ...On second thought, maybe I should have saved it.

**Elisanne** : Watch out, your Highness! It is closest to you!

**Uldren** : Gaaah!

**Lucy-1** : Uldren, catch!

_ Lucy tosses her gun, and Uldren fumbles to catch it. _

**Uldren** : Thanks! Um...How does this work?

**Lucy-1** : ...You threatened your future self with a gun!

**Uldren** : B-But in hindsight, I’ve just realized something: I don’t know how they work! Is it the lever thing?

**Lucy-1** : Yes, it’s the lever thing! Now shoot!

_ Uldren fires the gun, and the advanced fiend gets hit. It evaporates, signalling its death. _

**Lucy-1** : Whew! Good shot, kid!

**Elisanne** : You idiot!

_ Elisanne hits Lucy-1. _

**Lucy-1** : Ow! Hey, what gives? We won!

**Elisanne** : You tossed one of your world’s strange weapons to his Highness and expected him to know how to use it?!

**Lucy-1** : Yes! ...Well, no? Well...I actually did, subconsciously.

**Elisanne** : Because of what? His alternate self?!

**Lucy-1** : ...Yes. That’s actually it. I’m used to knowing him as some smug Awoken emo that uses knives and guns like a boss. I just...didn’t think, and just did.

**Elisanne** : Hunter Vanguard, please remember that this is not the Uldren you know, not now or in the future.

**Lucy-1** : I know, but do you know how hard it is?

**Elisanne** : Well then, try harder so next time, you don’t throw a loaded gun at him.

**Lucy-1** : ……

_ Episode 3: Mannerisms of Movement _

_ Lucy-1 was eating food, looking happy. _

**Lucy-1** : Damn, Cleo! You cook like a beast!

**Cleo** : I’m happy to hear you’re enjoying it, Hunter Vanguard.

**Lucy-1** : Please, just Lucy is fine. No honorifics.

_ Ranzal walks up. _

**Ranzal** : Cleo, we got some bad news.

**Cleo** : Oh, Ranzal. How was the supply check?

**Ranzal** : Bad. Some sort of infestation got into the meat supply, and they rotted faster than we expected.

**Cleo** : Oh, dear. How much is left?

**Ranzal** : Not much, unfortunately. We’ll be able to feed a quarter of the Halidom tomorrow, at best.

**Cleo** : *sigh* I know you may be busy, but...

**Ranzal** : No, I gotcha. I’ll be goin’ out to hunt for the good game.

**Lucy-1** : Oh! Can I go with ya, Ranzal?

**Ranzal** : Huh? Of course ya can, Luce! The more, the merrier!

**Cleo** : Though just in case, I will be getting some of us to go buy meat in town. Take this as a warning, Hunter Vanguard: Ranzal eats as much meat as he can get his hands on.

**Lucy-1** : I think I already know by how thick his muscles are, Cleo.

**Ranzal** : Er...Thanks?

_ Transition to the forest, where Lucy is. _

**Lucy-1** : Hrmph…

_ Ranzal walks up. _

**Ranzal** : Hey, how did you...Woah! You got a mountain of rabbits there!

**Lucy-1** : I found a small population this hole is connected to. Now quiet!

_ As Ranzal watches, a rabbit pokes its head up. Quick as a flash, Lucy grabs it. _

**Ranzal** : Ack! You snatched that thing faster than I could blink!

**Lucy-1** : It’s how hunters work. Quick as a flash, agility above brains and brawns. Though I...usually do better.

**Ranzal** : What? You got an impressive stack there, though.

**Lucy-1** : But it’s usually bigger. *sigh* I guess my mind’s been on...

**Ranzal** : I know where yer going with this. Uldren, right?

**Lucy-1** : It was that obvious?

**Ranzal** : It’s probably really hard to be commanded around by a kid who looks and shares the name of your husband’s killer. Am I right?

**Lucy-1** : Yea, and...I know he’s different, and I want to accept that, but...I still hold a grudge without wanting to.

**Ranzal** : Just start looking at the smaller details. Be nitpicky.

**Lucy-1** : Huh? But that’s Zavala’s job.

**Ranzal** : Our Uldren is different from yours, right? So he would have different movements, different mannerisms. As a hunter, you have a good eye, so focusin’ on those won’t be so bad, right?

**Lucy-1** : ...I, uh...I guess you’re right. Thanks for the suggestion, Ranzal.

**Ranzal** : Any time. Now, what say you and I start haulin’ our catches back to the Halidom? We’re havin’ white meat stew tonight!

_ Episode 4: A Mother’s Eye _

_ Inside of the Halidom, Lucy looks worried. _

**Lucy-1** : ……

**Phares** : Lucy? What seems to be troubling you?

**Lucy-1** : Okay, so you know how Ranzal told me to observe Uldren’s mannerisms to take my mind off the fact that he’s a younger, softer version of my husband’s killer, right?

**Phares** : That is...the logical gist of it.

**Lucy-1** : Well, I have, and...call me creepy, but I think I memorized Uldren’s mannerisms so deeply, I think something’s wrong with him now.

**Phares** : What? What are you talking about? He looks perfectly healthy.

**Lucy-1** : Eh...He’s slouching one way instead of forward, he has his head in a whole palm instead of pressed up against his fist...I think he may be sick.

**Phares** : What? You could tell by just that?

**Lucy-1** : I don’t know! I just feel that something is off.

**Phares** : Nonsense. He can’t be sick based upon a few shifts in his posture, right?

**Cleo** : If you need me to, I can check his temperature.

**Phares** : Do so, if you must. Though I doubt there will be much change from normal.

**Lucy-1** : Yea, you’re probably right. I’m just jumping off the handle, ya know?

**Cleo** : Erm…

**Phares** : What is it, Cleo?

**Cleo** : He’s burning up. I don’t think he’s even paying attention to what’s going on around him.

**Lucy-1** : What? Helloooo? Uldreeen?

**Uldren** : Huh? Wh-Wha?

**Cleo** : I think he has a fever of some sort.

**Uldren** : Uh? Mm. No, I’m fine. What?

**Phares** : Yes...Definitely sick.

_ Transition to Cleo arriving and looking worried in a different part of the Halidom. _

**Cleo** : Ah, Hunter Vanguard. I’m glad I caught you.

**Lucy-1** : Eh? What is it?

**Cleo** : I guess you want an update with his Uldren is doing, correct? It turns out it wasn’t a fever: he was poisoned, probably from a Dyrenell spy.

**Lucy-1** : Whoa, what?!

**Cleo** : Apparently, this poison preys on the mind, and delusions the victim that they’re fine, no matter what. So it turns off all of their survival instincts and hurtles them towards death. If you had never pointed out the slight change in Uldren’s posture, we could have possibly...lost him.

**Lucy-1** : Jeesh...I knew the Dyrenell Empire was sadistic, but…

**Cleo** : So I wanted to thank you. For bringing him to my attention.

**Lucy-1** : Cleo...Don’t thank me. Thank Ranzal. He was the one who suggested me to observe Uldren more to solidify him as a different one than the one I know.

**Cleo** : Oh. I was wondering why you had been watching him so keenly.

**Lucy-1** : S-Sorry. I looked like a stalker, didn’t I?

**Cleo** : I’m not mad. In fact, quite the opposite. I’m extremely grateful you took the time to watch his movements. You are a true hunter.

**Lucy-1** : Huh…?

**Cleo** : What’s wrong?

**Lucy-1** : Nothing, but...those last few words...filled me with a weird sort of joy. Like...accomplishment.

_ Episode 5: A Delicate Crow _

_ Uldren was in his room, fast asleep. _

**Uldren** : Zzz...

_ A shadow slips into his room. It’s a cloaked assassin. _

**Assassin** : Too easy to get in here. And the target is completely unguarded. What folly.

_ Lucy suddenly appears, and there is a gun clicking noise. _

**Lucy-1** : No loud movements. We don’t want to wake up the prince, don’t we?

**Assassin** : Ghck-! What is this...thing pressing into my neck?

**Lucy-1** : You haven’t heard? It’s called a gun. A chamber that combines metal and some high pressure to make a contraption that launches a good chunk of death through the air to rupture anything you can think of, from skin to bones.

**Assassin** : Wh...Wha…

**Lucy-1** : Let me guess. Dyrenell Empire?

**Assassin** : Y-Yes, I was sent by the empire!

**Uldren** : Zzz...Uh?

**Lucy-1** : Hey. Good morning.

**Uldren** : Wh-Wha-

**Lucy-1** : Hey, don’t do anything that would get Phares to spear me through! I just saved your life. Now, tell me. Were you the one that poisoned him?

**Assassin** : Well, I-I…

**Lucy-1** : Oh, look. The lever that fires my high pressure contraption is about to be pulled. What a shame if it just happen to fire, you know?

**Assassin** : Alright, yes! I did poison him!

**Lucy-1** : Great. Thanks.

_ Lucy immediately stabs the assassin in the neck, killing them. _

**Uldren** : Gh…!

**Lucy-1** : Oh no. Listen, kid, I had to do it. I couldn’t let them go. I forgot again, you weren’t him. You aren’t used to…

**Uldren** : L...Lucy?

**Lucy-1** : ...Yea?

**Uldren** : Thank you...for saving me.

**Lucy-1** : *sigh* Oh, geesh. I thought you were about to freak out.

**Uldren** : I...I’ve seen worse. And I knew you were just saving my life, so...I can’t be mad.

**Lucy-1** : Well, at least you won’t get poisoned again, now that the assassin is gone. I should probably get rid of the body.

**Uldren** : O-Oh, right. Lucy? I...apologize. For everything my alternate self did.

**Lucy-1** : Don’t. It was never your fault, and the blame should never be on you. That’s final.

**Uldren** : Heh...Okay.

  
**Lucy-1** : Just go back to sleep, kid. I’ll make sure that no other assassins come to try and stab your butt after I finish getting rid of this one.


	29. Ikora's Adventurer Stories

_ Episode 1: Overburdens Gone _

**Ikora** : Hm...You are sure?

**Cleo** : I am positive. I need no help, but I am grateful for the offer.

**Ikora** : I...apologize. Our displacement here has put me at odds.

**Cleo** : Why, how? What’s the issue?

**Ikora** : Where I am from, I am viewed as a source of knowledge and wisdom to all, especially my warlocks. Without the burdens here, I feel too free to be immediately comfortable.

**Cleo** : Oh, I see now. You are so used to so much work that a sudden drop in it puts you off.

**Ikora** : Indeed. Call me a workaholic if you wish to.

**Cleo** : No. I understand the feeling perfectly. I am like that myself, which is why I’m perfectly happy with the role of housemaiden in the Halidom. But enough about me. What exactly are you missing when it comes to work?

**Ikora** : Well, definitely not housework, though I will admit I like it better than nothing. Let’s see...I usually like to command over missions and paperwork. That’s what I usually do, as Warlock Vanguard.

**Cleo** : I’m afraid we don’t have much of that here. The missions we go on are usually monitored by Uldren, who is quite the swell one when it comes to organizing teamwork.

**Ikora** : I see...so nothing can be done?

**Cleo** : The only thing that can be expected is to pick up a sort of hobby to pass the time.

**Ikora** : A hobby? Hm…

**Cleo** : You seem to be already thinking of an idea or two.

**Ikora** : I will admit, I did have some activities I liked to do that my job as Warlock Vanguard has prevented me from doing. Thank you for the advice, Cleo.

**Cleo** : Of course. I’ll be more than happy to see what you come up with.

_ Episode 2: Fighting For a Pastime _

_ Ikora is outside of the Halidom, blasting away fiends all on her own with no change in expression. _

**Ikora** : Hmph...I expected a challenge, but...I guess I am too advanced for them.

_ Luca walks up. _

**Luca** : Oh, hey, Ikora! Is that...the fiends nest we were watching for a bit?

**Ikora** : Oh! I’m sorry. Were you monitoring it?

**Luca** : Nah, it’s okay. It was going to have to be removed, eventually. Hey, why the long face?

**Ikora** : Oh, it’s...well, I’ve been bored lately, and I wanted to take up my old pastime of fighting. You see, I was very good at it, constantly winning in the arenas back home. I wanted to preoccupy my time with it, but...I have yet to encounter a challenge.

**Luca** : That’s because you’re looking in the wrong places. If you want a tussle, you can’t go for the fiends! They’re just cannon fodder!

**Ikora** : What are you suggesting?

**Luca** : You want a brawl, right? You had fun in an arena, right? Then fight with me!

**Ikora** : I’m...not sure you understand what our arena was all about.

**Luca** : Nah, it’ll be fine! I’m as durable as a rock! Don’t hold anything back if you want a real fight, Ikora!

**Ikora** : Listen...are you sure?

**Luca** : Sure as can be!

**Ikora** : ...Oh, well. You asked for this.

**Luca** : Bweh?

_ Cut to Luther and Uldren walking along. _

**Uldren** : This walk under the trees is perfect and so serene...Thank you for taking me out here, Luther.

**Luther** : A-Ah! No problem! I knew you would like this! I, um...also knew you would like these.

**Uldren** : Oh! Flowers! And red spider lilies, too! My favorite!

**Luther** : Heh...Seeing you smile makes it worth the effort I put into getting these.

**Uldren** : Uh? Luther…

_ Luca suddenly runs up. _

**Luca** : GWAAAAAAGH!

**Uldren** : GYAAAAH!

**Luther** : Whoa, Luca! What’s with that fast tempo of yours?!

**Luca** : Out of my way! I picked the wrong fight!

_ Luca goes by, and Ikora comes up, actually floating. _

**Luther** : Bwuh...uh…

**Ikora** : He asked me to fight him and to hold nothing back. I’m granting his wishes.

**Uldren** : U-U-Uuuuuh...I-I-I think Luca’s learned his lesson, now!

_ Episode 3: Arts of Leadership _

_ Ikora is in the Halidom, looking irritated. _

**Ikora** : ……

_ Elisanne walks up. _

**Elisanne** : Warlock Vanguard? Are you well?

**Ikora** : Oh. Elisanne. Forgive me if I worried you. I was just thinking of what to do. Fighting isn't going too well, as I am just steamrolling the competition.

**Elisanne** : Yes, I heard that story from Luca...Honestly, could you have scared him out of his wits any more?

**Ikora** : He did ask for it, after all.

**Elisanne** : To be honest, he did...Have you tried anything else?

**Ikora** : Well, I did attempt baking, but I ended up nearly poisoning the prince. I also tried crocheting like Zavala does, but I learned very quickly that I’m not that good at it.

**Elisanne** : Then what about painting?

**Ikora** : Hm? Painting?

**Elisanne** : To be honest, I can see you doing it perfectly. Painting is very artistic, the main points being of a calm state and patience. That suits you very well.

**Ikora** : Well...How exactly do you start painting?

**Elisanne** : Well, most people take methods very differently. Some go from a light sketch on the canvas, or just paint what they are viewing at the moment. It all depends on your style.

**Ikora** : Style...yes, I get it now. Thank you for the suggestion, Elisanne.

**Elisanne** : Of course, Hunter Vanguard.

_ Transition to Lucy waking up from a nap. _

**Lucy-1** : Zzz...uh...Eep! Did I seriously fall asleep staring out of the window?!

**Ikora** : Ah! You’re awake.

**Cayde-6** : D’awww, you pictured her slight hint of baby face perfectly!

**Lucy-1** : Huh? What are you guys talking ‘bout?

_ Lucy looks to see that Ikora had painted a picture of her having been asleep at the windowsill. _

**Lucy-1** : Whoa. While it is creepy to paint me sleeping...the attention to detail is spot on.

**Cayde-6** : Yea, ya even got the drool line from her mouth!

**Lucy-1** : Wh-Whaaat?! I was drooling?!

**Ikora** : Hm-hm...I just used what was given to me. Painting one of your closest companions is much more of a treasure than most people would think.

**Cayde-6** : Awww, Pinky’s a close companion? Come on, I wanna hang the photo in my room!

**Lucy-1** : Gh...This is so embarrassing, but flattering at the same time!

_ Episode 4: Knowledge is Power _

_ Phares is in the library. _

**Phares** : Hm…

_ Ikora walks up. _

**Ikora** : You seem to be having trouble there, Prince Phares.

**Phares** : Ah, Warlock Vanguard. Thank goodness a mind of equal intellect is here.

**Ikora** : What is the situation?

**Phares** : We were sent a mysterious message that seems to be just gibberish. There’s no indication of where it’s from, and it’s just random words strung together. I know it is a code, but...I just can’t figure out what.

**Ikora** : Which is why you need my help.

**Phares** : Indeed…*yawn*

**Ikora** : Eh? How long have you been awake?

**Phares** : I admittedly slept very little last night, trying to decode this.

**Ikora** : Well, I won’t have any of that. Go get some rest. I shall see what this seems to be code of.

**Phares** : Are you sure?

**Ikora** : While you have about, say, a decade of so of scientific research in your head, I have centuries’ worth. I do not mean to brag, but I know much more than you ever will.

**Phares** : Of course. Thank you, Warlock Vanguard.

_ Transition to the Halidom, Phares walking up. _

**Phares** : Ah...what a refreshing nap. Though I think I slept a bit wrong on my afflicted side…

_ Ikora walks up. _

**Ikora** : Prince Phares! What luck. I just finished decoding.

**Phares** : Wh...What? But I was only asleep for a few hours, at best. How did you not only figure out what the code was, but manage to solve it?

**Ikora** : I told you. I have many more years of wisdom under my belt. Now, we’re going to need to send soldiers to the town in the northeast. It’s been taken over by a wannabe warlord, but hidden from the public.

**Phares** : I...I see.

**Ikora** : Something wrong?

**Phares** : N-No, just startled. I thought I knew all I needed, but you just proved me wrong in less than an hour. But it’s not your fault. As you said, I have no chance of coming close to how much knowledge you’ve obtained over the centuries of being the Warlock Vanguard. Anyways, I should talk to my little brother immediately about this situation.

**Ikora** : Oh, and make sure you get a few more hours of sleep. Just a nap won’t make up a whole night of sleep.

**Phares** : Heh...Of course, Warlock Vanguard.

_ Episode 5: A Woman of Business _

_ Elisanne walks up to Ikora. _

**Elisanne** : Warlock Vanguard! Just the person I was looking for.

**Ikora** : Oh! Is something wrong, Elisanne?

**Elisanne** : No. I just wish for you to spare with me.

**Ikora** : What? Are you...certain?

**Elisanne** : I searched you out specifically, I’m so certain. A risk in a fight pushes me to my limit, and helps me stay in shape. And it’s okay if either of us are harmed, as long as no fatal injuries are dealt.

**Ikora** : *sigh* If you are so certain...I believe we can fight. But I will take no responsibility if you lose an arm.

_ Transition to Cleo approaching Ikora at a later time. _

**Cleo** : Warlock Vanguard, do you have a moment?

**Ikora** : Mm? Cleo?

**Cleo** : I was wondering if...well, this is a shameless wish, but...If I could observe you painting. Just for a bit.

**Ikora** : Of course. Do you wish for me to paint anything in particular?

**Cleo** : No, anything is fine. I just want to focus on how you paint and your details. I used to paint myself, but even back then, I wasn’t...the best at it.

**Ikora** : Well, you can choose whatever you want me to paint, then. Think of it as a lesson.

**Cleo** : Well...hm, how about...Well, nothing really comes to mind, so how about something simple, like a symbol?

**Ikora** : Then that gives me a perfect idea. I’ll paint the symbol of the Warlock Guardians, from back home. I’ll be focusing on a glow effect instead of shadows and depth perception.

_ Transition again to an even later time, where Uldren approaches Ikora. _

**Uldren** : U-Um...Warlock Vanguard?

**Ikora** : Oh. Hello, your Highness. We haven’t really interacted that often here.

**Uldren** : No, we haven’t. U-Um...I was hoping if...well...S-Sorry, this is a stupid question.

**Ikora** : No, go on. It’ll be okay.

**Uldren** : Um...I was hoping if...Phares fell asleep a bit early today, so...I-I was hoping…

**Ikora** : You want me to help you with your studies, correct? I’ll be happy to.

**Uldren** : A-Are you sure? This is super embarrassing to ask…

**Ikora** : Your Highness, you’re blowing a simple thing out of proportion. Tutoring isn’t strange at all. In fact, seeking out help is encouraged for those who have a lack of understanding things.

**Uldren** : Y-You’re not making me feel better that much…

_ Transition one last time to Ikora alone. _

**Ikora** : ......

_ Zavala walks up. _

**Zavala** : Ikora, are you...hm?

**Ikora** : Zzz...

**Zavala** : She’s asleep...She must have worn herself out today. How odd. Just the other day, she was complaining about how she had nothing to do at all. Well, I should probably get her to bed. Sleeping at the windowsill is never good for your head.

**Ikora** : ......

**Zavala** : ...Heh. She’s smiling in her sleep.


	30. Zavala's Adventurer Stories

_ Episode 1: Improvements Needed _

**Zavala** : ......

**Uldren** : I-Is something wrong, Commander Vanguard?

**Zavala** : Oh, your Highness. I apologize if I looked concerned. Well, I am about something.

**Uldren** : O-Oh no! Did somebody get hurt?

**Zavala** : What? No. Honestly, you jump to conclusions very often. I was just worried about...what I’m used to compared to this.

**Uldren** : Are you...homesick?

**Zavala** : Sort of, but...I’m more worried about your home. I don’t mean to offend, but it’s rather...lacking in certain things compared to my home.

**Uldren** : Huh? Like what?

**Zavala** : Admittedly, a lot of things. Security, weapons, outfits slash armor...I’m used to these things being more advanced. However, these are...medieval times, so I shouldn’t have expected much. I’m sorry if that offends you.

**Uldren** : N-Not at all. I-I understand you come from a time where so many things are much more advanced compared to our things. This...is all such a downgrade to you, right?

**Zavala** : Well, I’m happy you understand. That being said, it does give me a bit of an idea, so to say.

**Uldren** : H-Huh?

**Zavala** : I could attempt to introduce you all to the advanced methods I am used to. Perhaps it can improve your own situation.

**Uldren** : Huh? Well...I-I suppose it can give us an extra advantage over the Empire if you do. B-But I don’t understand how you’ll be able to incorporate what you know, since...well, it’s based on your...technology.

**Zavala** : That is an obstacle, yes. But I’m confident I can find some sort of solution for it if this plan is approved by you.

**Uldren** : W-Well, if you’re so confident...I give you full power to brainstorm on improving our army, as long as you come to me for suggestions before they are set in motion.

**Zavala** : Of course, your Highness. I will attempt to do my best.

_ Episode 2: Communication Lines _

_ Phares and Zavala are outside, sketching in the dirt. _

**Phares** : A line of magic between the cores of it…

**Zavala** : A good substitute for technology here is definitely magic. Therefore, a spell that could allow two people to communicate no matter the distance seems plausible.

**Phares** : It does, but...the formula was never really discovered for spells like that to take a physical form. Perhaps if we put our heads together…

_ Uldren walks up. _

**Uldren** : Is something wrong? B-Both of you had been out here for a while.

**Zavala** : Ah, your Highness. Just in time.

**Uldren** : Hm? What is it?

**Phares** : Zavala has been thinking up of a magic spell that would solidify and allow 2 or more people to talk to each other, no matter how far the distance. Like a...what did you call it?

**Zavala** : A communicator.

**Phares** : Yes, one of those. Whatever they are.

**Uldren** : Wait...but how will that work?

**Phares** : That’s what we’re trying to figure out ourselves. We have yet to figure out the perfect formula for this spell, and we can’t exactly test it on anyone but ourselves. And so many failed experiments will definitely hurt our ears.

**Uldren** : S-So you need me to approve of this so you can go further with it.

**Zavala** : Indeed.

**Uldren** : O...Okay! I’ll approve it!

**Phares** : What? But we’ve barely pitched it to you yet.

**Uldren** : Well, I know you’re working to make the army better, a-and I trust you, so…

**Phares** : Well, I’m not complaining. Though we do need to talk on you needing to listen to idea pitches before you approve them, little brother.

**Uldren** : Eep! I-I’m sorry!

_ Episode 3: Mission Organizations _

_ Uldren is sitting at a desk, writing stuff down. _

**Uldren** : A healer will definitely be needed...Cleo? No, she’s busy at that hour. Maybe…

_ Zavala walks up. _

**Zavala** : You look stressed, your Highness.

**Uldren** : Eep! C-Commander Vanguard! You scared me!

**Zavala** : I apologize. But what exactly are you doing?

**Uldren** : Well...I-I was organizing the missions we’ll be doing today, but...I’m drawing blanks on a lot of them.

**Zavala** : ......

**Uldren** : What’s wrong?

**Zavala** : Forgive me for how rude I’m about to sound, but...I can barely read your handwriting.

**Uldren** : Y-Yea...I was barely taught writing properly, and only recently have my studies picked back up.

**Zavala** : So...you’re illiterate?

**Uldren** : You can say that, yes...

**Zavala** : If you’re illiterate, why are you writing out the missions?

**Uldren** : Well...because I’m the leader?

**Zavala** : Let me guess: A lot of people aren’t able to understand this?

**Uldren** : Y...Yea, basically.

**Zavala** : Then why do you still write the missions?

**Uldren** : B-Because it’s me who decides them, right?

**Zavala** : Then why don’t you let others pitch mission ideas?

**Uldren** : Huh? Is...that how your world works?

**Zavala** : Indeed. Most of our Guardians assemble teams, then go out on their own missions that they do of their own free will for fun or the achievement. We let them do so, and it benefits both of us.

**Uldren** : That’s...not a bad system. Maybe I can put up a suggestions box...Your world has a lot of good things, Commander Vanguard!

**Zavala** : Well...it has to in order to survive.

**Uldren** : Eh?

**Zavala** : Ignore me, I’m rambling. It’s best if you not think of it.

_ Episode 4: The State of the World _

_ Zavala is outside, completely quiet. _

**Zavala** : ......

_ Uldren walks up. _

**Uldren** : O-Oh! There you are, Commander Vanguard!

**Zavala** : Hm? You were looking for me?

**Uldren** : Y-Yea. Nobody knew where you were, so...huh?

_ Zavala has a butterfly on his palm, and he had been staring at it. _

**Uldren** : That’s a very beautiful butterfly.

**Zavala** : It is. I was sitting perfectly still, and it happened to just land on me. I don’t want to move to disturb it.

**Uldren** : So that’s why you haven’t left the courtyard lately?

**Zavala** : Not...exactly. Before the butterfly landed, I was thinking how much better your world is compared to mine.

**Uldren** : Wh-What? But yours is more advanced!

**Zavala** : ...Tell me, what is the population of Grastaea?

**Uldren** : Eh? Well...I think somewhere around a million or so.

**Zavala** : *sigh* I should have known. Something with such diverse nature would support healthy lives.

**Uldren** : What are you saying?

**Zavala** : The world I know has nothing but barren ruins. My home, the Last City...it lives up to its name. Of course, there are some human settlements around the world, but...Besides that, not much at all. It’s been mostly claimed by death and the enemies. Bounties of nature that are so plentiful here are so rare in my home. This butterfly...I haven’t seen one of these in forever.

_ The butterfly suddenly takes off, leaving Zavala. _

**Zavala** : Ah...It’s gone, now.

**Uldren** : ...Commander...

**Zavala** : Forgive me for that. I was rambling again.

**Uldren** : I thought...you came from such a happy world. Now I feel selfish about complaining about mine.

**Zavala** : Don’t. This world is in a stage of terror like ours. But still...I wouldn’t mind living in this one. I know I have my duties, but...I still like it here.

**Uldren** : ...Shall I leave you to it?

**Zavala** : That would be nice. I wish to see if more butterflies would come to me.

_ Episode 5: Improvements and Downfalls _

**Luca** : Ow, ow…

**Phares** : I’m sorry for the harm, Luca. I guess that these communicators weren’t exactly made for sylvans.

**Luca** : Yea...those things are super sensitive when it comes to noise!

**Ranzal** : Man, my ears are still ringin’!

**Phares** : Perhaps this wasn’t such a good idea after all, Commander Vanguard.

**Zavala** : Well, it was an attempt, at least, right?

_ Cleo walks up. _

**Cleo** : Zavala, may I have a moment of your time?

**Zavala** : Of course. What do you need?

**Cleo** : Since you’re good with historical text, I was hoping you can help me organize some in the library. See, their spines are old and worn, and it’s been hard for me to identify which year they are from.

**Zavala** : I’ll be glad to help, Cleo.

_ Both walk off. _

**Luca** : ...Is he gone?

**Phares** : They’ve rounded the corner.

**Ranzal** : Alright, Zavala usually cleans up stock in about twenty minutes, so let’s get to work!

_ Transition to a few minutes later, where Zavala walks back and it is completely dark. _

**Zavala** : Hm? What’s with the curtains being closed?

**Cleo** : How odd...I’ll open them at once.

_ Cleo does so, and light is cast on a party. _

**Everyone** : Surprise!!

**Zavala** : Ah! What is all of this?

**Cayde-6** : Didja really think you can keep your broodin’ to yourself, Zavvie? Not on our watch!

**Ikora** : Uldren told us of your plight, so we decided to gather together a small party to lift your spirits.

**Notte** : Plus, you’ve done a heck ton of good stuff for us! Or at least you’ve tried.

**Luca** : So basically, we just wanted to return the favor we owe you.

**Zavala** : Everyone...I cannot possibly accept this.

**Lucy-1** : Oh yes you are! You ain’t getting out of this!

**Zavala** : L-Lucy! Stop pushing me!

**Cayde-6** : Cheer-up party! Cheer-up party! Cheer-up party!

**Zavala** : ...Heh...Alright. I’ll bite. Let’s do this.

**Lucy-1 and Cayde-6** : Yaaaaayy!!

**Elisanne** : Well, let’s remember to-hey, both of you! Calm down at once!

**Ikora** : Forget it. Once they’re riled up, they won’t stop.

**Zavala** : ......

**Uldren** : Uh?

**Zavala** : Oh, was I staring? I apologize, Uldren.

**Uldren** : Ah! You called me by my name.

**Zavala** : Hm...I guess I did. That is what friends do, no?

**Uldren** : Yea...it’s exactly what they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Destiny's Arrival Event is now complete! Now we return to the main story...


	31. Chapter 6: The Wishwyrm's Dream

_ 1-1: A Single Dream _

**Uldren** : We failed to save Zethia at the Binding Ruins and returned to the Halidom in defeat. No one said a word along the road home, and the cruel, alien expression on Zethia's face was never far from my mind. I cursed my impotence with every step. Never had a homecoming felt more like a coward's flight.   
  
In the  _ Dyrenell Imperial Capital, a large crowd has amassed below the capital, under the command of Empress Zethia. _   
  
**Imperial Soldier** : Dys fahr Dyrenell! Dys fahr Dyrenell!   
  
**Empress Zethia** : Hear me, men! Emperor Aurelius is fallen, sacrificed at the altar of Dyrenell's return. But the Empire will not stop to grieve this death, for it is as insignificant as his reign! I now rule as your Empress Zethia, but do not think of this as a mere succession. I will EXCEED him! I will impress a new order on this land and all the world: bend the knee to Dyrenell, or be destroyed!   
  
**Imperial Soldier** : HUZAAAAAAH!   
  
**Empress Zethia** : I will acknowledge no rule save mine! If a village resists, put it to the torch! Let no rebellious stone stand atop another! All dragons are to be bound in chains, for we rule over man and mana both! Let none usurp our power!

_ At the same time, a village is being put to flames by this merciless army. _   
  
**Resident 1** : Oi, it's the Empire! This town's done for! Run! RUUUN!   
  
**Resident 2** : The prince of the Mistholt'll shelter us! Everyone 'ead there now!   
  
_ The Other laid claim to the body of the prince's beloved sister, Zethia, who now styles herself the Auspex of the Nether. Some months after her ascension to the throne, Uldren is in the Halidom with Elisanne. _   
  
**Elisanne** : I wanted to brief you on the latest news of Zethia, Your Highness. In the short time since her return to the capital, she has brought the entire kingdom to heel. She is now empress in name and substance both.   
  
**Uldren** : I know, I know! I-I’ve heard all about it, over and over! The death toll doesn’t stop rising! And what about the woman who looked like Zethia?! Th-The one who told me to "seek the Dawnshard"?! We've searched all manner of tomes, but we don't even know what it IS, much less where to find it! Zethia was...within my reach, Elisanne. I...I was so close to saving her, but...but now...I just don't know. Wh-What do I do now?   
  
**Elisanne** : First you must find the steel in your spine, Your Highness, for you are the axis upon which this entire castle turns! If you lose hope, all who look to you will also succumb. You cannot afford to indulge in despair!   
  
**Uldren** : Oh, shut up!

**Elisanne** : Huh?!

**Uldren** : Again and again, the same thing! Find courage, find hope, find whatever! I can’t find it, though! Everything and everyone will die, whether to my own sister or...or her commands! We can do nothing! She’s won at this point!

**Elisanne** : She has won nothing! We still stand-

**Uldren** : BUT HOW LONG DO WE HAVE LEFT?!

**Elisanne** : …!

**Uldren** : Varomas or the Other or whatever their name is knows of the Mistholt! They know of me! They know of all of us! They can kill us at ANY time, and crush us with all their might! How can we possibly fight back with all of the odds against us?!

**Elisanne** : Your Highness, please…

**Uldren** : I’m not being pessimistic. I’m being realistic. We’re dead, Elisanne, and you should realize that.

**Elisanne** : What happened to you? You used to be...

**Uldren** : Everything! Everything is what happened! Wake up and smell the ashes! It’s all over before it even began! It’s...It’s no use.

**Elisanne** : ……

**Uldren** : I’m going to bed. Goodnight.

_ Uldren walks off. _

**Elisanne** : Good...night, your Highness.

_ Transition to nighttime, where Phares is standing. _

**Phares** : ……

_ Cleo walks up. _

**Cleo** : Have you not fallen asleep like I have?

**Phares** : I’m losing sleep the same reason you are, Cleo. No matter what I do, my little brother falls deeper into despair, for reasons I cannot control.

**Cleo** : None of us can change this outcome. Zethia has been possessed by...Varomas. The very being that your ancestor fought and sealed away.

**Phares** : What is the term, cruel irony? Zethia falls to the same being that my ancestor rose up against?

**Cleo** : Let me guess. You’re thinking of a counterattack.

**Phares** : With all my mind and will. However, I keep drawing blanks, no matter what. Varomas has us cornered on every turn I can think of. 

**Cleo** : You aren’t alone in that. I’ve been trying to draw a good conclusion as well. But nothing can come to me.

_ A sudden mist rolls in. _

**Cleo** : Huh?

**Phares** : Nngh! This mist...it’s so sudden! Is it from magic?

**????** : Uldren…

**Phares** : What? Who goes there?

**????** : Uldren...where are you…

**Cleo** : Who’s there? And why do you demand audience of the prince?

**????** : Uldren...dearest brother…

**Cleo** : Dearest...brother?

**????** : ...Cleo?

**Cleo** : Wait...could it be?!

_ Sudden transition to Cleo in her room, where she wakes up. _

**Cleo** : Mara! Nngh...No. Just a dream. But it felt...so real. And I don’t even remember going to sleep.

_ Phares suddenly comes in. _

**Phares** : Cleo!

**Cleo** : Phares! What-!

**Phares** : You witnessed it too, right?

**Cleo** : What? Then that...wasn’t a dream?

**Phares** : No, it was a dream. But at the same time, too real to be one. That was a vision, our conscious minds almost transported to another realm. And that voice...you recognized it.

**Cleo** : It was none other than Mara Sov, the one who blessed Aurelius’s bloodline with dragonblood and gave him the ability to form multiple dragon pacts. But...she died three hundred years ago.

**Phares** : Not died...but vanished.

**Cleo** : Could it be...she is alive? And trying to contact us?

**Phares** : Make sure everyone falls asleep. We have to try and reconnect with her!

_ Transition to Uldren in his room. _

**Uldren** : ……

_ Phares walks in. _

**Phares** : Little brother? You’re awake.

**Uldren** : O-Oh! Phares.

**Phares** : Listen, I may sound like a crazy man, but you must fall asleep at once.

**Uldren** : Huh? Why?

**Phares** : Mara Sov is alive, and she’s trying to contact us. But more importantly, you.

**Uldren** : H-Huh?!

**Phares** : I know I sound insane, but hear me out. Cleo and I had the most vivid...dream. No, a vision. She was calling your name, asking for her ‘dearest brother’.

**Uldren** : But...that’s impossible.

**Phares** : Did Mym not say that you shared the name of her younger brother, a coincidence too odd to overlook?

**Uldren** : Ah!

**Phares** : Little brother, please. Mara as an ally to contact is valuable enough to turn the tide against Varomas. We have to talk with her at once.

**Uldren** : ...O...Okay. Go to sleep, right?

**Phares** : It’s the only way we know that we can communicate with her.

**Uldren** : A...Alright. Let’s do it.

_ Transition back to the main room in the Halidom at night, where Uldren walks. _

**Uldren** : ...Huh? Wait…

**Luca** : Don’t remember falling asleep? Yea, same here.

**Mym** : When Phares and Cleo ran throughout the Halidom, making sure everyone was asleep and spinning stories about Mara Sov in some mist, most of us thought they lost their heads! And yet here we are, drifting in some sort of miasma Halidom!

**Ranzal** : Every detail is down to the letter, and you even feel awake...this ain’t no normal dream.

**Uldren** : But there’s no mist…

**Phares** : Just wait a moment.

**Notte** : Whoa, guys! Look!

_ The mist suddenly rolls back in. _

**Luca** : Whoa! We’re up to our waists in this stuff!

**Elisanne** : It even feels wet to the bare skin...how is such a vivid dream possible?

**Mym** : Could it be...she is alive?

**Ranzal** : Huh? You referrin’ to Mara?

**????** : Uldren…

**Uldren** : Waagh!

**????** : Uldren...brother...are you there?

**Uldren** : Mara, right? It’s me! I-I’m here!

**????** : Uldren...It worked...you made it alive…

**Uldren** : What do you mean?

_ The mist grows and suddenly blankets all. _

**Elisanne** : Nngh! The mist suddenly came fourhold!

**Luca** : I can’t even see my own hand in front of my face!

**Cleo** : Everyone, stay still, and don’t wander off!

_ The mist suddenly evaporates. They are no longer in the Halidom, but an area of pink sky. White wisps of cloud bridges go by, and light collects into floating lands. _

**Notte** : Whoa...this place is so pretty!

**Cleo** : This...This is…

**Phares** : You recognize it?

**Cleo** : The Court of Dreams. I thought this place was destroyed centuries ago, with the Reef.

**Luca** : It lives up to its name. This place feels so real, but we know it’s a dream, and…

**Uldren** : Mara! Are you there?

**Everyone** : …

**Phares** : She’s gone quiet. But why?

**Ranzal** : This Court of Dreams goes on forever...Like some sort of kid’s candy dream.

**Elisanne** : Mara must be somewhere here if we were brought here. We must go find her!

**Uldren** : R-Right. Let’s go!

_ 1-3: The Beginnings _

**Cleo** : ……

**Mym** : You seem too worried for comfort.

**Cleo** : Fiends...they fill the Court of Dreams. What happened here to turn it to such ruin?

**Mym** : I’m more worried about our old friend that made the Court of Dreams.

**Cleo** : Indeed...Riven the Wishwyrm. She is nowhere in sight, is she?

**Mym** : And I have yet to feel her influence anywhere...I cannot help but worry.

**Cleo** : Moreso...Does Mara speak the truth? Is the Uldren we know...the Uldren three hundred years ago? If so, they are marginally different.

**Mym** : Oh, but how was my darling in a past life? I’m afraid we never got to meet face to face.

**Cleo** : A tongue in cheek cur that was too smug for my liking. I much prefer this one that I am commanded by.

**Mym** : Hmph! Yes, he does sound quite rude.

**Uldren** : Huh? I-I am?

**Mym** : Oh no! Not you at all, dear! You are too pure for this realm, in fact!

**Uldren** : P-Pure…?

_ Ranzal comes up. _

**Ranzal** : Hey, Uldren? You might wish to see this.

_ Uldren goes over to the group, and notices what they’ve spotted. _

**Uldren** : A feather? What’s strange about it?

**Elisanne** : There are no feathered creatures in the Court of Dreams that we’ve seen. And moreso, Phares detected some strange energy rising from it.

**Phares** : It’s one that is too coincidental to your overpowering aura to ignore. This feather is connected to Mara somehow.

**Uldren** : Well, it’s quite on the black side...like a raven, or...or a crow’s!

_ Uldren radiates with sudden magic. _

**Luca** : Whoa! I think you just triggered the magic!

**Phares** : Crow is the trigger word for this magic? What...an oddity.

**Uldren** : Huh?! What’s going…?!

_ Everything goes white, and it suddenly changes to a large kingdom, filled with Dragalia Sov. Somebody walks into view, hair golden and two others by his side. _

**Alberius** : Mym, Cleo? Are you both well?

**Mym** : Yes...though walking all the way up to the Reef is quite admittedly tiresome.

**Cleo** : How beautiful...the Reef is everything the stories claim it to be.

**Alberius** : The Dragalia Sov involve themselves greatly in art and creativity...this matriarchy has such a cold grace that it’s a tremendous new view.

**Mym** : Matriarchy? Why, I might like it here!

**Alberius** : Ha ha...Yes, but on the other hand, that makes me quite at odds…

**?????** : Halt!

_ A woman with red hair contrasting her blue skin and an eyepatch walks up. _

**?????** : Who approaches the grand city of the Reef without proper allowance?

**Cleo** : Ah...Were we supposed to be invited?

**?????** : Well, it would do better than to just walk in, sylvan.

**Alberius** : Forgive us for the intrusion. My name is Alberius.

**?????** : Alberius, hm? Then you’re the one who’s built that huge town for refugees of the Dyrenell Empire, at the almost heart of Grastaea. You’ve been acting much like a king.

**Alberius** : Me? No, never. I’m just a samariation who cannot abide this empire destroying our kingdom.

**?????** : I’ve heard of that, too. An entire kingdom, destroyed in a second...I pity you and your human race.

**Mym** : We came here to seek help from Queen Mara herself. She controls the Greatwyrms and all other dragons, correct?

**?????** : They listen to her, but she doesn’t control them. They have blessed her as a connection between the races that walk through the lands and the dragons that fly over it.

**Alberius** : Then she can return the power of dragon pacts lost long ago, right?

**?????** : I suppose so, but only to the utmost worthy. You’ll have to prove yourself to her to actually gain the rights to control dragons.

**Alberius** : Then can you take us to her?

**?????** : Well, you are in luck to have run into the captain of her guard. I am Petra Venj, the right hand of her Majesty.

_ Captain of the Paladin Guard _

_ Petra Venj _

**Alberius** : A pleasure to meet your acquaintance. These two are Mym and Cleo, two dear friends of mine.

**Mym** : It is an honor to step foot upon your lands of the dragon blood.

**Petra** : You are quite poetic, Mym. I think I might like you the best out of this group.

**Alberius** : H-Huh?

**Petra** : I jest. I do not know you well enough to have a favorite yet.

**Cleo** : You seem to have an air of compassion.

**Petra** : Enough about me. If you are determined to speak to the queen, follow me.

_ Transition to inside of the castle of the Reef. A woman sits upon a throne, and two men enter. _

**??????** : Sister, we’ve returned from our scouting mission.

**????:** Excellent. What have you discovered?

_ Queen of the Dragalia Sov _

_ Mara Sov _

**??????** : It may be worse than you initially assumed, my queen. Villages have burned from left to right, and the smokestacks were visible from our camping spots.

_ Sniper of the Crows _

_ Jolyon Till _

**??????** : Jolyon and I were also able to see that none of the people were able to escape. They were rounded up, and either killed or put in shackles. It is hell beyond these mountains as long as the Dyrenell Empire marches on.

_ Petra walks in. _

**Petra** : Excuse me, boys.

**Jolyon** : Petra! Back so soon?

**Petra** : I ran into a group asking for the queen’s audience. They’re led by the man who’s been saving the survivors of the onslaught.

**Mara** : Let me see them.

_ The three walk in. _

**Alberius** : Queen Mara, correct?

**Mara** : Hm...That I am. And you are Alberius, no?

**Alberius** : Indeed. I am happy that you know of me, your Majesty. Which means that you also know of why I am here.

**Mara** : You seek the power of dragons and an ally of the Reef against the Empire, do you not? 

**Alberius** : I know your people come first, and staying out of the fight will keep them safe, but...you alone have the power to save us all from the Empire.

**??????** : Honeyed words don’t have an effect here, human.

**Mara** : Quiet, brother.

**??????** : ...Yes, my queen.

**Mara** : While I can give you the ability to form pacts with dragons, I cannot make them form the pacts with you. That is a choice for them purely on the purity and nobility within your heart.

**Alberius** : I understand. If you give me this power, I will work as hard as I can to prove myself to the dragons.

**Mara** : Very well, then. I don’t see the harm in this.

**??????** : What?! But it’s...a human! We’ll give humans the power to form pacts with dragons?!

**Mara** : Do not forget that our ancestors were once human, brother. And besides, whether sooner or later, the empire will attempt to attack us. I will never bow my knee to anybody beyond my own will. I’ll burn this whole throne room to the ground before losing my honor!

**??????** : Forming dragonpacts is a power that only the Dragalia Sov should-!

**Mara** : Shut up, Uldren. I am the queen, and my word is final. If this man wishes to save us all, I will grant him the power to do it. Simple as that.

**Uldren** : ...This is a mistake.

**Mara** : We will see. Now, Alberius. Do you swear to use this blessed power for good, and to teach your descendants who share your blood to do the same?

**Alberius** : I swear on my mind, body, and soul, my queen.

_ Alberius radiates with magic, and Mara does the same. _

**Mara** : Then by the power of the dragons and the precious Primal Pactstone that lays in the center of my city...I grant your blood the power to form pacts with dragons to wield their fires and bodies in battle against this tyrannical empire!

_ Everything goes white, and it returns to the Court of Dreams. _

**Phares** : That was...my ancestor Alberius.

**Cleo** : That memory...just like it was yesterday. Mara Sov...She was too good of a woman, was she?

_ Uldren looks deeply disturbed, however. _

**Uldren** : ……

**Elisanne** : Your Highness, is...all well?

**Uldren** : That...that didn’t feel like a vision, but a memory. And I saw it...through that Uldren’s eyes.

**Notte** : Wait, wait, waaaait! Then does that make it all final?

**Cleo** : Indeed. By some form of magic...Uldren was reincarnated into the future by three hundred years and raised back up into the one we know now.

**Luther** : Whoa...then that...means...aw, man…

**Elisanne** : What is it?

**Luther** : Uldren is...gonna grow up into that mysterious, sleek hunk...with that fancy hair and beautiful eyes and muscles…

**Ranzal** : Hey! Get yer head outta the metaphorical clouds and put it back into these ones!

_ 2-1: Wish of Life _

**Uldren** : ……

**Phares** : You don’t look so well in the face, little brother.

**Uldren** : D-Don’t worry, I’m not sick. Sort of. I’m...not sure. This place feels...weird to me.

**Phares** : Weird, as in...familiar?

**Uldren** : I don’t know. I’ve never felt this feeling before, to be honest, so it suddenly appearing now...It’s just confusing me.

**Phares** : Do you require sitting down for a break?

**Uldren** : No! No...No, Mara needs us right now. She needs me. Somebody actually needs me, and not as a savior, as a person. I have to find her, no matter how I feel at the moment.

**Phares** : Little brother...are you sure you...

_ Luther runs up. _

**Luther** : Your Majesty! Uldren!

**Phares** : What’s the rush, Luther?

**Luther** : We found another one. Another crow feather.

**Phares** : Another one...just laying around for us to find...

_ Transition to the group. _

**Cleo** : Your Highness. You’ve arrived.

**Uldren** : Another message from Mara?

**Ranzal** : Only one way to find out.

**Uldren** : Right. Crow!

_ There is a bright light that covers the screen, and when it fades, it’s in a mist-filled forest. _

**Alberius** : Ahem...Your Highness...

**Mara** : Just Mara, Alberius.

**Alberius** : R-Right. Mara. While I do appreciate you and your brother joining forces with us, I have to worry...why did you not bring your personal guards? Petra and Jolyon?

**Mara** : Because they know how to care for the Reef in our absence. Besides, we needed to accompany you to continue supplying you the power to form dragon pacts. It’s not one simple spell and it’s permanent. The only way to truly gift a human permanent dragonblood is for them to be born with dragon blood.

**Alberius** : Fascinating...and you know that how?

**Mara** : Stories from all around. Humans born to Dragalia Sov, our kind travelling to far-off kingdoms and their children becoming gods or royalty...

**Alberius** : Then all of the dragonblood humans can be traced back to Dragalia Sov ancestors? That’s very fascinating, Mara. I’m glad you have shared that with me.

**Mara** : Ahem...O-Of course, Alberius.

_ Uldren walks up. _

**Uldren** : Alberius’ soldiers have identified fiends on the west corner of us.

**Alberius** : You spotted them so quickly? But we are still on the move, and the west turn in the road is miles ahead of us!

**Uldren** : Then you lack severely in scout capabilities. I, as the Master of Crows under my sister’s liege, have practiced scouting and spyware my entire life. Unlike you, I know what I am doing.

**Mara** : Forgive my foolish brother. He places his tongue where most of us wouldn’t dare.

**Uldren** : Hmph. All I am saying is that humans are ridiculously undermanned compared to us.

**Alberius** : That is...exactly why I went to the Reef for your help in the first place.

_ Cleo walks up. _

**Cleo** : My king, we have a problem.

**Alberius** : Hm? What is it, Cleo?

**Cleo** : We’ve encountered a dragonling who refuses to let us pass this part of the road to Midgardsormr. They just attempt to snap at and kill anyone who tries to pass by.

**Alberius** : Well...Have you tried asking what the problem is?

**Cleo** : It is incapable of human speech, I’m afraid. It’s unable to rightly communicate-

**Uldren** : Enough words. Take me to them.

**Cleo** : I...beg your pardon?

**Uldren** : You idiots have clearly disturbed one of the great beasts that help protect dragalia. I feel as if I now have to clean up after your mess, so I will repeat. Take me to the dragon.

**Cleo** : Of...course, Prince Uldren.

_ Transition to some guards having some trouble. _

**Guard** : U-Um...little dragon! Please let us go by!

**Dragonling** : ROAAAAAWR!

**Guard** : Gyeep! I’m not getting any closer!

**Uldren** : Oh, out of my way, you fools.

_ Uldren pushes by. _

**Uldren** : Rrr?

**Dragonling** : ...Rrr?

**Uldren** : Brrrrrgh.

**Dragonling** : Brrrrrgh!

**Alberius** : Is he...pacifying it?

**Mara** : No. More like figuring out the problem with them.

**Uldren** : Rrrrgh, raaaah?

**Dragonling** : RAOOOWR!

**Uldren** : She says that she was injured by humans and left to die. That is why she is so hostile to you all.

**Alberius** : Incredible…

**Mara** : Ask her where her mother is.

**Uldren** : Rrrrgh brr?

**Dragonling** : ……

**Uldren** : I think I know without her telling me.

**Mara** : How awful...this must be the work of the Dyrenell Empire. To even think of killing a mother, separating her from her young…

**Cleo** : What does this mean for the dragonling? We cannot leave it here, right?

**Mara** : It is her. Hold respect to her with the correct pronouns.

**Cleo** : R-Right, I apologize.

**Uldren** : We are not going to leave her here, you foolish woodland girl. We’ll be taking her with us.

**Alberius** : C-Careful! You shouldn’t pick her-!

_ Uldren picks up the dragonling. Not only does he have no struggle in doing so, she has pacified completely in his arms. _

**Dragonling** : Prrrr…

**Uldren** : Prrr.

**Mara** : You have always had such a sweet spot for dragons, brother.

**Uldren** : Oh, I’m sorry, Alberius. Did you expect me to be heartless?

**Alberius** : No, I’m just...impressed you tamed a dragon so easily.

**Uldren** : Do not think of it as impossible. You will never form pacts with that attitude. Instead, think of it as befriending a normal human being. There is no difference whatsoever. The pact between a dragon and the creator is not master and pet. It is a lifelong friendship one shall cherish until the end of their days.

**Alberius** : I will take this lesson to heart. Thank you, Prince Uldren.

**Uldren** : Hmph...Finally, a human so open to different ideals…

**Cleo** : What type is dragon is she?

**Uldren** : I think she is a Wishwyrm. They have the ability to grant wishes, and create dream worlds so realistic, you will never tell the difference.

**Mara** : What is her name?

**Uldren** : Brrrrgh?

**Dragonling** : Chrrrrp… *yawn*

**Uldren** : Riven. What a beautiful name.

_ The vision fades, and it returns to reality. _

**Uldren** : Ri...ven...Riven! I remember Riven! She was my first personal dragon! The Wishwyrm!

**Mym** : I remember that single day you were there now...You were only in Mount Adolla for a few hours at best, but...you carried that dragonling all around, like a baby! You protected her, hunted for her, and even sang a lullaby to her! You had such a love for us, even then! You are such a gentleman, darling!

**Cleo** : Hmm...

**Uldren** : A-Ah?! Lullabies?! Th-This is embarrassing!

**Cleo** : Ah! You had that exact same reaction when I revealed I heard the entire song back then. Though with a lot more threatening.

_ 2-3: Crossing Love _

**Luther** : Hey, Uldren! I have a question!

**Uldren** : Huh? What is it?

**Luther** : That vision stated that Riven the Wishwyrm creates...dream worlds. Does that mean…?

**Uldren** : Yes, I was thinking about it, and...Riven created the Court of Dreams, but...not for me. This was for my sister.

**Luther** : Okay, but can anything happen to the dream world if the Wishwyrm is hurt or dead?

**Uldren** : A-Are you implying that…?

**Luther** : N-No, not at all! Well...kind of. There’s just all these fiends around, and...well, how did they get here? And why did Mara go quiet as soon as we entered? We haven’t seen head or tail of her!

**Uldren** : Well...The only thing we can do is keep finding these crow feathers, and restoring my memory. I feel like...Mara wants me to complete this puzzle before she will reveal herself again.

**Notte** : Hey! Hey! Uldren, we found another one!

**Uldren** : Right on cue, too...How lucky! Crow!

_ The screen goes white, and the third vision enacts. This time, Alberius walks into the Halidom center at night. _

**Alberius** : Hm…? Hello? Midgardsormr? Mercury? Jupiter? Zodiark? I could have sworn I heard a dragon noise...

_ Riven comes up. _

**Riven** : Brrrrp!

**Alberius** : Oh, Riven. Why are you up so late at night? And where’s Prince Uldren?

_ Speak of the devil, Uldren comes up. _

**Uldren** : Alberius! I apologize. She slipped away as soon as my back was turned.

**Alberius** : It’s okay, I quite understand. She’s quite a handful, isn’t she?

**Uldren** : Heh...yes, quite so.

_ A mist rolls in through the Halidom. _

**Uldren** : Huh? Mist...on the inside?

**Alberius** : What’s the meaning of this? Is this magic?

_ Mara walks up. _

**Mara** : Hm?

**Uldren** : Sister, we have no idea what’s going on ourselves. This mist just suddenly...appeared.

**Mara** : Then it is definitely magic. And nobody else is in the Halidom, no matter where I look, so...Riven?

**Riven** : Brrrmph?

**Mara** : Is this a dream world you created?

**Riven** : Sqaaaaauwk!

_ The mist suddenly envelops all three of them, and they reemerge in the Court of Dreams. _

**Uldren** : H...Huh...?

**Alberius** : This is…

**Mara** : So this is the power of a Wishwyrm...You did do this, right, Riven?

**Riven** : Brrrrrm!

**Uldren** : That is a yes.

**Alberius** : How impressive! You did so well, Riven!

**Uldren** : Ah, yes you did! This is incredible!

**Riven** : Squeeee!

**Mara** : While you boys fawn over the dragon, I wonder...Riven, can you shape those clouds into an arch?

_ The clouds shift into an arch on Mara’s command. _

**Mara** : It seems that...we have say in how the Court of Dreams forms.

**Uldren** : Riven, create a bridge between this land and that one!

**Riven** : Squaaaw!

_ A bridge indeed forms, seamless and as if it was always there. _

**Uldren** : How incredible…

**Mara** : Uldren, you may experiment with this as long as you will like. Riven, allow me to speak with Alberius in private.

**Uldren** : H-Huh? Sister-

_ Uldren is left behind as the clouds whisk Mara and Alberius away. He looks heartbroken at suddenly being ditched. _

**Uldren** : ...Why did you leave so fast?

**Riven** : Prrrm?

_ Transition to a different part of the Court of Dreams. _

**Alberius** : Mara? Is something wrong?

**Mara** : Hm? No, nothing is wrong.

**Alberius** : Mara, you only pull me aside like this when things are seriously wrong. What’s…?

**Mara** : Alberia...your kingdom...it is thriving, no? But it still needs aid. Aid that the Reef can give. But my people are in an uproar over this sudden turn of events. They don’t want to ally with the humans. With all of you.

**Alberius** : But...what’s the problem?

**Mara** : Nothing is! It’s just...I was believing that a proper union could at least fix a few things.

**Alberius** : Are you suggesting a merging of the Reef and Alberia? But how would that…

**Mara** : Alberius, will you marry me?

**Alberius** : …!

**Mara** : Not only is it beneficial for both of our kingdoms, but...I have a burning feeling in my chest whenever I think about you, especially recently. I’ve helped you come along so far, and...I think I fell in love with you somewhere.

**Alberius** : Mara…

**Mara** : This is a foolish way, but I believe it’s the only way. Besides, a powerful bloodline of dragonblood...such a powerful unitation! We will outrule the empire, and finally resolve power among the dragons! I...I’m getting ahead of myself.

**Alberius** : Of course. I’ll love to marry you. Not just for our kingdoms, but for us.

**Mara** : A...Alberius…

**Alberius** : Hm? Having second thoughts?

**Mara** : No...Not at all. None whatsoever…

_ Meanwhile, Uldren is playing with Riven. _

**Uldren** : Can you...make a snowman?

**Riven** : Snaman!

**Uldren** : Can you make a bouquet?

**Riven** : Baqueh!

**Uldren** : ...Can you make a sister that doesn’t leave you behind on everything and thinks of you as lesser?

**Riven** : ...Sasash!

**Uldren** : ...Forget it. I just miss Jolyon. He was the only one I could talk to without being criticized for it. “Oh, be more mature”, “I don’t need emotional soldiers”, “MY BROTHER SHOULDN’T BE RULED BY HIS HEART"-!

**Riven** : Braba!

**Uldren** : ...Sorry. You don’t understand what I’m saying. ...Why am I talking to you?

**Riven** : Prrrrmf!

_ The vision ends with Uldren looking lost and unsure of what is next for him. _

**Uldren** : ……

**Phares** : Little brother, are...you okay?

**Uldren** : My heart...I just felt extremely sad. As if I was so lost, I didn’t even know who was there for me.

_ 3-2: Ruins of the Reef _

**Cleo** : Nn!

**Mym** : Cleo! Is all well? You look as if you’ve been struck in the chest!

**Cleo** : I just remembered...At the point of the last vision, Alberius had gathered all dragons except Cthonius. His marriage to Mara happened soon after he gained his last dragon. And then…

**Mym** : The destruction of the Reef and the disappearance of Mara.

**Phares** : And then...A child imbued with dragonblood on Alberius’ doorstep. His and Mara’s only child. My ancestor.

**Elisanne** : And this means that...The next important vision would probably be…!

**Uldren** : Either the marriage ceremony, or...my death. I...I don’t know why, but I hope it’s the latter.

**Ranzal** : Huh? Why don’t ya like weddings, Uldren?

**Uldren** : Judging by the way the last vision made me feel...I don’t think I can stomach the marriage.

**Luca** : We’re about to find out. There’s a feather right there.

**Uldren** : ……

**Luca** : Are you gonna activate it?

**Uldren** : Yea...Yea, I am. C...Crow!

_ The light encases the screen, and it turns to a vision of Uldren on a castle balcony in the Reef. Petra approaches from behind. _

**Petra** : My prince, the monthly message from Mara has taken more time than usual to arrive.

**Uldren** : It’s been two weeks, Petra. She won’t reply at all. She’s too busy with her precious little human husband.

**Petra** : You will marry too, one day. Meet a beautiful woman, and sire an heir to the title of Crows.

**Uldren** : Yes, but what if they don’t want it? What if I’m forcing something they don’t need upon them?

**Petra** : It would be their destiny, my Prince.

**Uldren** : So it’s always been my destiny to linger in my sister’s shadow and just be the brat little brother, the broken toy, the black sheep?

**Petra** : You were never born to rule, my Prince.

**Uldren** : You are not helping.

**Petra** : Am I supposed to?

**Uldren** : Where’s Jolyon?

**Petra** : Moved to Alberia.

**Uldren** : Wh...What?

**Petra** : He was restationed in Alberia as an envoy for Queen Mara.

**Uldren** : But he was a Crow.

**Petra** : Not any longer.

**Uldren** : ...Mara knew that I needed him!

**Petra** : My Prince, please calm down. You don’t want to lose your temper for all to see.

**Uldren** : Why?! Why did she take him from me?! She took Riven from me, keeping her as nothing more than a house pet! And now she’s taken Jolyon, too?!

_ A guard runs up. _

**Guard** : Milady Petra!

**Petra** : What’s the problem?

**Guard** : The envoy! It’s been found massacred!

**Petra** : ...What?

**Guard** : Queen Mara Sov has gone missing, and the rest of the envoy has been slaughtered!

**Uldren** : What about-

**Petra** : Shut up, Uldren. Let me talk.

**Guard** : What shall we do? You’re the next in charge as the highest-ranking woman.

**Petra** : I’m thinking, I’m thinking! We-!

_ An explosion occurs, and screams erupt from the city. _

**Uldren** : What…

**Petra** : Oh...by the gods…

**Guard** : Milady Petra, we must leave! Immediately!

_ Both the guard and Petra flee the scene. However, Uldren stands still with wide eyes. _

**Uldren** : Jolyon...Jolyon? He couldn’t have...Jolyon!

_ There is a sickening noise, and Uldren looks down to see a blade through his gut. He looks behind him to see a cowled figure. _

**???????** : So we finally meet in person, Prince of the Dragalia Sov!

**Uldren** : Gh...who…

**???????** : You mortals call me Varomas. But I suppose it doesn’t matter to you.

_ Uldrem is shocked with magic, and he screams. He falls to the floor of the balcony as Varomas watches him. _

**Varomas** : Pathetic. This is what the great Dragalia Sov have to offer? A fleeing lady in waiting and cannon fodder for a prince? Really, only that sniper boy put up a fight!

**Uldren** : Joly...on?

**Varomas** : Yes I believe that was his name. At least he went down fighting. None of you lot are of any use to me besides your mana. And even then, your aura is so insignificant...it barely amounts to Mara’s!

**Uldren** : I’ll kill you…

**Varomas** : Hm?

**Uldren** : I’LL KILL YOOUUU!

_ Uldren tackles Varomas, and both go flying over the balcony straight down stories below. The screen goes black the same time a sickening thud is heard. _

**????** : Brother? Brother!

_ Mara is seen cradling a barely alive Uldren. _

**Mara** : Brother! Speak to me!

**Uldren** : Mar...a?

**Mara** : I’m sorry. I’m so sorry that I left. I never should have!

**Uldren** : You...came back...to me?

**Mara** : Of course. I always would. You’re my sweet brother, and I love you. Now, stay close to me!

**Uldren** : Varo...mas...Reef…

**Mara** : No survivors. I’ve only found you alive. Please, stay that way! Allow me to heal you!

**Uldren** : W-Wait-Aaaack!

_ When Mara attempts to heal Uldren, all he does is make strangled cries in pain. _

**Uldren** : It hurts...it hurts it hurts…

**Mara** : Please, I’m almost done. It’ll be okay.

**Uldren** : Gh...Ple...ase...stop…

**Mara** : Uldren, hold yourself together! Do not move on!

**Uldren** : ...Is it...a niece...or...a...nephew?

**Mara** : ...A...A niece.

**Uldren** : …….

**Mara** : Uldren?

**Uldren** : ...Am I...to die...with...only me...who knows...pain?

**Mara** : What are you talking about? Uldren!

**Uldren** : Stop healing stop healing AAAAAACK!

**Mara** : Just hold on a little longer! It’s almost over!

**Uldren** : Let me die…

_ Uldren radiates a red aura, contrasting with Mara’s blue aura. _

**Uldren** : Let me die!

**Mara** : Va...romas?

**Uldren** : LET ME DIE LET ME DIE LET ME DIIIIIIE!

**Mara** : BROTHER!

_ A huge explosion of mana occurs, rippling throughout the streets. It reaches the Primal Pactstone, which cracks, then completely shatters as the vision ends. _

**Phares** : Brother! Brother, breathe!

**Uldren** : *gasp* *sob*

**Elisanne** : The pain the past Uldren felt...he did…

**Luca** : Uldren! Hey! Uldren! Are you with us?

**Uldren** : Nn...huh? L-Luca?

**Ranzal** : Are you alright? When the vision stopped, you were just spazzing out and screaming, just like you were doing in that vision.

**Elisanne** : That’s how you died...Varomas clashing with Mara’s attempts to save you. She just wanted to save her brother, in the end…

**Uldren** : …….

**Ranzal** : Hey, easy, easy. You’re not good on your legs. Just hold onto me, okay?

**Uldren** : Why couldn’t...she let me die?

_ 3-4: Riven _

_ The group is going throughout the Court of Dreams. _

**Elisanne** : This place is too lifelike to be considered a dream…

**Phares** : ……

**Luther** : You seem disturbed.

**Phares** : This is a harsh question, but...why didn’t Mara let Uldren die?

**Ranzal** : Huh? Yer pullin’ my leg!

**Phares** : I am serious. Uldren was visibly in excruciating pain when she attempted to heal him repeatedly. All she was really doing was prolonging his suffering. If she loved him...shouldn’t she have let him go?

**Luca** : They were siblings. You would do some hella crazy things for siblings!

**Phares** : But that still doesn’t…

**?????** : You have finally arrived.

**Phares** : What? Who said that?

_ Above them, a large, graceful dragon swirls overhead, watching them all down below. _

**?????** : The visions have all been seen through, correct?

**Uldren** : You...You can’t be!

**?????** : At last, we’ve reunited after all these years...Welcome back, Uldren Sov. I am Riven, the Wishwyrm! And I control this Court of Dreams!

_ 4-1: Test of Centuries _

**Riven** : I am Riven, the Wishwyrm! And I control this Court of Dreams!

**Elisanne** : Incredible...Riven has grown immensely!

**Mym** : Well, I say! Last I saw you, you were but a pup in Uldren’s arms!

**Riven** : Mym? No...you are a dragon. Brunhilda? Why do you take Mym’s form so?

**Mym** : It was the only way I could leave Mount Adolla to accompany my darling. Please don’t be mad!

**Riven** : Ah, so you wouldn’t follow the savior of our realms, but you would follow a cute, shy boy.

**Mym** : So you know my type! How clever!

**Luther** : I REALLY wanna tell her.

**Elisanne** : Don’t you dare.

**Uldren** : Riven...It’s you?

**Riven** : Yes, Uldren Sov. It has been centuries too long on my end, waiting for you.

**Uldren** : Wait, but...I still don’t understand. How did I go through time?

**Riven** : Varomas attempted to deflect Mara’s attempts of healing, forcing you through sheer pain. Eventually, the clash of healing and hurt spells was so great, it destroyed the entire Reef. It sent you hurtling through time, into a period where you will get equal healing and hurt.

**Uldren** : Varomas…

**Ranzal** : Geesh, talk about a grudge. Why did he want to kill you so much?

**Uldren** : I...I don’t know. Varomas...my head hurts just thinking about him.

**Riven** : While Varomas is a threat, that is not why you all are here today. You are here to prove yourself once more to your sister and solidify your title as Dragalia Sov!

**Elisanne** : So Mara is indeed alive…

**Riven** : But only in spirit form. Her physical form was lost in a fierce battle. That is why we had to contact you through the Court of Dreams.

**Uldren** : Then...where have you been all this time?

**Riven** : Hiding. Waiting. Growing. Just as you have, only longer. Now, I understand you’ve fought hard to make it here, but you must fight a while longer. At the end of this road of clouds, I will await for you to prove your worth of sealing a true pact with a Wishwyrm!

_ Riven takes off, leaving the group. _

**Luther** : Looks like we need to pick up the pace again.

**Cleo** : On the bright side, we don’t need to scour around for any crow feathers, now that these visions have completed telling their story.

**Uldren** : So our focus is on Riven and Mara only. Let’s go!

_ 4-3: Friends Aside _

**Riven** : So...you’ve arrived.

**Uldren** : Of course. I need to prove myself worthy of the power of the Dragalia Sov!

**Riven** : You know...you weren’t always this powerful. Centuries ago, you paled in comparison to your sister, but now...you are on her level. I wonder if the blast had anything to do with it...regardless, that doesn’t matter here. Now, fight me, Uldren Sov! Prove we can become the ultimate show of dragon and Dragalia Sov!

_ 4-4: Destinies in Stone _

**Riven** : Hah...Even stronger than your previous incarnation...you are better in every way!

**Uldren** : I-I wouldn’t say that…

**Riven** : Even more significantly openly humble. You truly are a better person.

**Uldren** : W-Well…!

**Riven** : Heh, heh. No use trying to argue against me. I see what is true. Now, let us begin.

_ A pactstome begins to form, and Uldren’s markings glow. _

**Riven** : I am Riven, mistress of wishes and dreams! May we both guide the stardust of the wills of the brave and the faithful!

_ A pactstone finishes forming. Riven and Uldren have successfully formed the pact. _

**Uldren** : This feels...destined to be. Like we were meant to be bound by pact, Riven.

**Riven** : Indeed. For centuries, I myself have dreamed of seeing you once more, and even then, solidifying a pact was beyond my wildest wishes.

**Ranzal** : Man, ya really care fer Uldren, don’tcha?

**Riven** : Of course. He saved my life as a young pup. I owe him everything. Now, before we get off-track, we must press on. There is one more piece that we must collect in order for your visit to the Court of Dreams to end.

**Uldren** : Meeting Mara...This is...I don’t know, what will I even say to her?

**Phares** : Well, just...be yourself, little brother.

**Uldren** : Th-That’s kind of the worst advice you can give me!

_ 4-6: Mara and Uldren _

_ In the Court of Dreams, there is the Queen’s Courtyard, complete with a throne. Mara now sits there, waiting. _

**Mara** : ……

_ Riven slinks up. _

**Riven** : We have arrived.

**Elisanne** : This is…

**Cleo** : Kneel at once! This is the queen!

**Elisanne** : Ah! Of course!

_ Everybody kneels. _

**Mara** : Up off of your knees. Royalty does not matter in this court, only the bonds between us.

**Uldren** : M-Mara…

**Mara** : Dearest brother...welcome home.

_ Uldren runs into Mara’s open arms, crying. _

**Uldren** : My sister...My sister!

**Mara** : Uldren...I’ve missed you so. It’s been centuries too long for me.

**Luca** : Sibling love...how sweet…

**Phares** : ……

**Notte** : Don’t look like such a sourpuss, Phares! Look at how happy Uldren is!

**Phares** : Yes, I know, but…

**Mara** : Phares, correct? Hello. I’m your...great-great-grandmother, if I’m correct?

**Phares** : Brrr…

**Mara** : Is something wrong?

**Phares** : Let’s...just say family. You’ve given me the unfortunate implication of my little brother being my great-great-granduncle.

**Luther** : You’ve been in this place for centuries...doesn’t it get lonely?

**Mara** : Dreadfully. I am used to being alone, but centuries...so I apologize if I get too over excited at things. Social interaction hasn’t been one of my fortes over the years.

**Ranzal** : Ya called us here fer a reason, correct?

**Mara** : Indeed. I’ve seen that the Dyrenell Empire has returned. And from the kingdom that Alberius built with his bare hands...to see it fall hurts me more than you know.

**Mym** : So will you aid us or not?

**Mara** : Brunhilda, do not get at me on that subject when you stayed in a volcano and waved us off.

**Mym** : Uh! What a crude way for a queen to speak!

**Cleo** : *giggle* I’m happy that you’re fine, Mara.

**Mara** : And same to you, Cleo. Look at how you’ve grown! Why don’t you show your ears anymore?

**Cleo** : Wh-M-Mara! Please do not play with my hair!

**Uldren** : M-Mara...You are going to help us, right?

**Mara** : Of course! In any way I can, which admittedly isn’t much. For starters, you now have the power of the Wishwyrm on your side, which should be able to help you immensely.

**Notte** : So the only problem is you being stuck in the Court of Dreams.

**Mara** : Indeed. I am only a spirit barely tethered to the mortal realm. I’ve been trying to find a way back to the physical world, but it’s hard without much connection.

**Elisanne** : I sense a trade on the horizon.

**Mara** : You have a sharp mind, soldier. If you all can supply me with information on reviving and such, I will try and uncover all I remember about the empire and how it functions. It will take a while, due to centuries having passed and my thoughts going stale.

**Cleo** : Take as much time as you need. We won’t pressure you in any way.

**Mara** : Thank you, Cleo. And Uldren?

**Uldren** : Huh? Yes?

**Mara** : Keep a strong will, and keep your head up. Never lose hope.

**Phares** : Strong...will?

**Uldren** : I will. I...I’m happy we got to see each other again.

**Mara** : So am I.

_ The entire environment slowly fades to Uldren’s bedroom, where he’s waking up. _

**Uldren** : Mm...Mara? Ah...Right, it’s all a dream...huh?

_ Uldren sits up to see Riven sitting in his room, watching him sleep. _

**Riven** : Good morning, Uldren Sov.

**Uldren** : AAAH! R-Riven! How did you get in here?!

**Riven** : I walked in. Everybody was in deep sleep, so I wasn’t stopped.

**Uldren** : Please...knock!

**Riven** : I did. Nobody answered.

**Uldren** : ...Oh.

**Riven** : ...I caught you breakfast.

**Uldren** : What-IS THAT A CHICKEN?!

**Riven** : It was a fun thing to chase.

**Uldren** : Wh-What are you, a dog?! Spit that out! No, not on the bed! Eeeew!

**Riven** : But you liked chicken.

**Uldren** : Not spat out onto my sheeets!

_ Transition to the capital of the Dyrenell Empire. There, Harle approaches and bows before the Empress. _

**Harle** : You know, I would give you my latest reports, but it seems that your mind is elsewhere.

**Empress Zethia** : Yes...indeed it is. After 300 years...Mara Sov’s spirit has become once more known to me. Oh, my dear puppet...it’s been too long! We have so much to catch up on!


	32. Gala Uldren Quotes

_ Uldren: Crow of the Gala _

_ Dream Sword unit _

_ The young prince having grown into a king, he will lead on the grand name of his past sister Mara Sov and return awe and reverence of the Dragalia Sov to the land! _

**On Sortied**

Yes, of course!

**On Entering a Room**

Is everyone still with us?

**When Quest Begins**

L-Let’s go!

I-I’ll lead!

**Response to Beginning of a Quest**

O-Okay! Alright!

R-Ready at once!

**When Controlling Character in Quest**

I won’t let everyone down!

**When Receiving a Heal**

Th-Thank you!

The thought is appreciated!

**When Entering a Boss Room**

That’s the leader!

Th-This was faster than I presumed!

**Response to Entering a Boss Room**

Let’s all band together now!

U-Uh...Alright!

**Upon Getting to Low Health**

I-I’ll be fine for now!

Focus your attention...to people who need it!

**Upon Opening a Chest**

I-I hope it’s good…

Was this worth the effort?

**Boss on Low Health**

H-Hey! We’re doing it!

Good work for now, keep it up!

**Boss Enters Break State**

N-Now! Attack now!

Everyone, rush it at once!

**Rare Enemy Spawns**

Huh? Th-That’s new!

That’s a strange one!

**Upon Death**

I...should have known…

Mara...I failed you again...

**Player uses Damaging Skill**

G-Good!

That...wasn’t that bad!

**When Shape Shifting is Ready**

The dragon’s power is ready!

The dragon calls to me!

**Shape Shifting into Dragon**

The power of dragons...I invoke it!

**Idle During Quest**

A-Are we in a rush?

So is it...snack time?

**Quest Clear**

We...did it? Ha ha! We did it!

**Quest Failure**

Room for...improvement, I guess?

**Home Screen Walking**

H-Hello!

I always have to be better.

Where to now?

It’s...quiet.

I hope Cleo makes a good dinner.

I’m happy to have so many friends!

**Home Screen Inside**

Mama Kirai helped me with the cape. The crow feathers on the shoulders are completely real!

Mara is proud of what we’re doing to help save the land she and Alberius protected!

The army grows in power every day...I-It’s an accomplishment I never dreamed of.

With my newfound abilities, I’ll protect everyone! Zethia, Luther, Mama, and all of Grastaea!

I’ll be more than happy to assist anybody in their chores.

I-I think that after all of this, I would...I would like to chase back my dream of being a dancer.

**Home Screen Portrait**

So many responsibilities...as the heir of the Reef...

People look up to me now. It...used to be that they looked down at me.

I’m not a shield or a sword...I’m the flag of revolution.

Being on the battlefield like this...I hope everyone will make it out.

**Collection Portrait**

I will lead the Halidom to victory against all who stand against peace!

I will...g-gladly give my life to protect everybody here.

Why did I give up my dream? I...I want to try it out again!

I feel like I’ve grown...both in body and soul.

**At the Halidom**

Must keep working…

Does anybody need assistance?

I’ll need to carry my own weight here!


	33. Chapter 7: The Halidom's Crisis

_ 1-1: A Family Meeting _

**Uldren** : It’s been too long since Varomas stole my sister Zethia and began ruling the Dyrenell Empire with an iron fist. During this time, we met with the legendary Mara Sov, my sister who is the reason I exist now, 300 years after the death of the Dragalia Sov. I also regained the dragon I had back then, the Wishwyrm Riven. Now, we plan a counterattack against the very beast Mara fought long ago, but now, those forces come to us…

_ Transition to the Halidom, where Ranzal runs up to Uldren. _

**Ranzal**: Bad news, Uldren! We got company at the walls, and they ain't lookin' too friendly.  
  
**Uldren**: M-More fiends?!  
  
**Cleo**: No. An imperial platoon-not that there's much of a difference at this point. They fly Dyrenell's hideous colors.  
  
**Ranzal**: With a greatbear's mug slapped on top! Gotta admit, these guys look tougher'n—  
  
**Phares**: The crest of the greatbear, you say? Then I guess Valyx has finally come.  
  
**Mym**: Who is Valyx?  
  


**Phares** : The fourth heir to Alberia...Our brother. I'm the second child, Uldren was the seventh, Emile was the sixth, and Valyx is above him as fourthborn. We're seven in total, so there are three ahead of him in the line of succession.   
  
**Cleo** : Hold a moment. You said Valyx is fourth in line, and Emile is sixth. What happened to the fifth?   
  
**Uldren** : W-We don't know. I'm actually not sure anyone knows, even within our family. Something happened before my time. That's all I can tell you.   
  
**Ranzal** : That's great, but right now, we got number four beatin' down our front door. I'll hand it to him—takes serious guts to attack a castle head-on like this.

**Luther** : Head-on? Wait, he's attacking the front gates?   
  
**Phares** : How is that possible? The path to the front gates is protected by the Windwyrm's wall of gales. How could he have pushed through, let alone with a large-scale force?   
  
**Midgardsormr** : Perhaps the power of my wind was insufficient. It may be time to seek a wind dracolith to bolster my power. We'll need to reopen the Windway, which means routing our assailants first.   
  
**Luther** : I can't imagine pushing through the Windwyrm's mana by force. Your brother must be equal parts brute strength and stubborn!   
  
**Phares** : He's certainly strong, but Valyx is also quite humble. ...Or used to be, at any rate. And he's certainly not one that would happily submit to evil. Someone else may be leading his men.   
  
**Elisanne** : An ambitious lieutenant, perhaps. Or some other newly appointed dog.   
  
**Ranzal** : Well, whoever it is, they ain't leavin'.   
  
**Cleo** : Their intrusion has already set the fiends of the forest on edge.   
  
**Uldren** : All right. Get ready, everyone. We'll put down the fiends and meet the Empire head-on.

_ 1-4: Man of War _

**Ranzal** : I think that's most of 'em. Uh-oh. Who's that big slab'a meat at the center of their formation?   
  
**???** : ......   
  
**Phares** : Valyx!   
  
**Valyx** : ...Phares. Uldren.   
  
**Uldren** : Wh...Why have you come here? I...can't believe you would do this willingly.   
  
**Valyx** : Believe or don't as you see fit. The truth of it remains.   
  
**Phares** : You never had patience for injustice before this. Please, withdraw your men. We pose no harm to the people—you must sense that.   
  
**Valyx** : I sense only plots within plots from you. For if your purpose is not harm, then what exactly IS it? You sit in this castle amassing a mighty force. Would you have me believe you have no intentions of using it?   
  
**Uldren** : W-We're not plotting anything! W-We're just providing a home for people who have been displaced by war.   
  
**Valyx** : A shelter for the weak and broken? Perhaps today, but what of the morrow? What do you intend this gathering of yours to become in the end? A charity to shelter the wounded? A collection of mean bandits? This collusion may be aimless now, true, but in time it will find form as a movement in earnest. The Empire will not suffer a potential threat—not even one ignorant of itself.   
  
**Uldren** : V-Valyx...   
  
**Valyx** : My men are tired from the fight, so I will withdraw for now. But know that my eye will be ever upon you until you make your nature plain.   
  
**Luther** : Don't hurry back! We’re in no rush for another personal visit from an Empire general.   
  
**Uldren** : ...E-Everyone? What IS our purpose here?   
  
**Cleo** : Uldren?

**Ranzal** : Danger's passed for now, so why the long face, Uldren?   
  
**Uldren** : I...I'm thinking about what Valyx said. He's right...we have no clear purpose as we are now. That's why we feel powerless, and why hope is so elusive. Th-There's no way to save Zethia right now, so what are we fighting for exactly?   
  
**Elisanne** : Your Highness? Ranzal? I've news to report. More fiends, I'm afraid. They're tearing the nearby villages apart.   
  
**Ranzal** : Looks like grapplin' with the big questions will have to wait, Uldren.   
  
**Uldren** : D-Don't worry—I won't let my doubts keep us from defending what we must.

_ 2-1: A Different Pair of Lenses _

**Uldren** : ……

**Luther** : Why the sour expression? We finished clearing out all of the fiends!

**Uldren** : O-Oh! Luther! I was just...thinking about Valyx said. About what the Halidom is really fighting for. Or more exactly...what our end goal is.

**Luther** : Explain what you mean by that so I can help you out a bit better.

**Uldren** : U-Um...Well, Alberia has been disbanded. Once we undermine the Dyrenell Empire, then what? Do we restore it? What about the monarchy? Who’s going to rule? What’s the goal we’re supposed to seek out? I’ve...never had this kind of leader training before, so I-I don’t know how to react.

**Luther** : Oh! But I know who does!

**Uldren** : H-Huh?

**Luther** : Riven! We need you!

_ Riven comes up. _

**Riven** : What ails you, friend of my prince?

**Luther** : Is there any way we can talk to Mara at the moment?

**Riven** : Besides entering the Court of Dreams, I can use my power of wishes if you so desire. I won’t be able to grant her spirit permanent access.

**Luther** : That’s okay! We only need her for a few minutes.

**Riven** : If you so desire, I will grant your wish.

_ There is a flash of light, and a partially see-through vision of Mara appears. _

**Mara** : Hm?

**Luther** : Sorry to pull you out of the Court of Dreams, your Highness.

**Mara** : Just Mara. And I don’t mind. The change of scenery is nice, though I cannot physically feel it. What do you require?

**Luther** : Uldren was wondering what the Halidom should be fighting for. You see, we’ve assembled a lot of people displaced by the Dyrenell Empire’s rampages across Grastaea. It’s now being set up almost like a functioning kingdom. But Uldren is a bit worried, since he has no grasp on the end goal.

**Mara** : An end goal, you say? Isn’t it to re-establish a kingdom of peace after beating the Dyrenell Empire?

**Uldren** : That’s true, but...I have no idea how to create such a kingdom.

**Mara** : Well...The power of a kingdom lies within its subjects. Instead of the goal being creating a kingdom, you should focus more on creating a home.

**Uldren** : What do you mean?

**Mara** : A kingdom certainly needs things like laws and taxes to continue to function, that is true. But you need to view life through the eyes of a simple peasant. What do they need, and what do they desire? What can you give them, and how can you work to give them it?

**Uldren** : Yes...Yes, that’s it, sister! You’re a genius!

**Mara** : Oh, please. I’m a queen. And any ruler should know that the people and their safety and comfort come first to establish a proper ruling.

**Uldren** : Luther, that’s what we should do! We should make the Halidom our kingdom of peace, to fight for peace!

**Luther** : Yea, you’re right! We’ll deck them right on the face with a constitution of independence!

**Uldren** : Eh-heh...I might leave that writing to Phares…

**Mara** : But Uldren, you must be sure of not only confirming to yourself that you want to do this and possibly risk your life and others to achieve it...you also must prove to yourself that you can do this.

**Uldren** : And how can I do that?

**Mara** : Alberius and I agreed on three things to being a true leader. He no doubt passed it down throughout his family. Were you taught these three things?

**Uldren** : Th-They sound familiar, but...I can’t recall them.

**Mara** : Well, I believe you’ll know when the time is right. For now, go and prove to your brother Valyx that you will establish a new kingdom.

**Uldren** : Y-Yes! I will!

_ 2-4: Royal Makings _

**Valyx** : ……

_ Uldren comes up to him. _

**Uldren** : The last time we met, brother, you asked me my purpose. Well...I’m here with my answer. We will found a kingdom in this place. A homeland for all who desire to live a simple, peaceful existence. I won’t let us devolve into a pack of thugs. We’ll stand tall in the face of oppression, and prop up the people in turn.

**Valyx** : A new kingdom? This is your answer? Yet your “homeland of peace” will be born into the fires of war. Would you persist knowing this?

**Cleo** : Do not think to stand there and twist his words! The prince said nothing of war.

**Notte** : Yeah! We’ll let the Empire deal with its own horrible self so long as it leaves us alone or whatever.

**Valyx** : Raising a banner in another’s sovereign land IS a declaration of war, no matter what pretty words couch your intentions. Dyrenell will not cede her lands, nor is she in the business of peace. So I ask again: Are you prepared to war for your kingdom?

**Uldren** : If I have to...yes. Because regardless of my choice, I know this land and its people will have to face Dyrenell’s chaos eventually. So I will let my standard be their shield, and my kingdom their bastion. I’ll do whatever it takes to ensure the safety of the people! 

**Valyx** : Enough. You’ve made your case plain. But only a chosen few are worthy to carry the burden of the crown. Do you truly think yourself one of them? Do you possess the necessary talents?

**Uldren** : You mean the three traits your bloodline’s ancestor, my own sister Mara, taught thought of. The qualifications she believes all royalty should have. In that case, name the trial and let me prove my worthiness to you! If I’m unable to convince my own family, I’ll never be able to carry the weight of a kingdom on my back.

**Valyx** : You would ask an enemy general to be the arbiter of your worth? So be it, then. The Queen’s Three Laws...Combat will make clear your qualifications. If you would prove yourself, come at me with all you have! The first trait: A king must be born of not by the bounds of their ancestor’s blood, but by the strength of their heart’s blood. I only know you as an aimless boy too young and weak, filled with endless hate towards yourself. And a boy of self-hatred never can love a kingdom. Prove to me the strength of your heart now, after everything you have gone through! Prove to me your worth as a Dragalia Sov! Men! ADVAAANCE!

**Imperial Soldier** : Raaaaaah!

**Ranzal** : Fall back, Uldren!

**Uldren** : No! I’ve got this! Hear me, Wishwyrm!

_ Uldren transforms into Riven. _

**Riven** : GRAAAAAAAGH!

_ Riven blasts away the soldiers with her magic. _

**Imperial Soldier** : Gwaaaaugh?!

_ They collapse, to Valyx’s surprise. _

**Valyx** : He shapeshifted! So the rumors are true...But that alone is insufficient.

**Mym** : Who cares about your three inane traits? The horse has already fled the barn!

**Phares** : Take great care with what you say, Brunhilda. You’re insulting the teachings of my ancestor and Grastaea’s savior.

_ Uldren transforms back to normal. _

**Uldren** : H-He’s right, Mym. I want to do this the right way. I have to be the sort of man Valyx will respect, or there’s no point to it.

**Mym** : You have no IDEA how much of a stronger man than before you sound, my darling little blueberry! All right, Valyx. Next test!

**Valyx** : Very well. The second trait...A ruler must be strong in both body and spirit. If you think yourself worthy still, follow me to the forest’s heart!

_ 3-1: The Paladyn’s Past _

**Elisanne** : His Highness and Valyx both hold fast to their causes...   
  
**Ranzal** : Everything okay, Elly? Ya been standin' there awhile just...standin'. Cat got yer brain?   
  
**Elisanne** : Ah, Ranzal. Yes, I was just reflecting on the strength of conviction that leading an army demands. His Highness fights to keep the people safe, while Valyx struggles to keep the people united. Both wield their blades without an ounce of hesitation in those beliefs. I...envy them.   
  
**Ranzal** : Huh? But yer a Paladyn. Yer oath ain't so different from theirs.   
  
**Elisanne** : ......

**Ranzal** : Actually, hang on a tick. Paladyns usually defend the Auspex and clergy as an arm of the Church, yeah? So, uh, why ARE ya here, actually? Shouldn't ya be off doin'...I dunno. Church-y stuff?   
  
**Elisanne** : ...I cannot tell you. But yes, there was a time when my own beliefs felt nigh unshakable. Beliefs I shared with my former comrades...   
  


_ Elisanne thinks back to the time she had decided to leave the church, but had to face her dear friend in the process. _

  
**????** : Are you MAD, Elisanne?! How can you think to leave the Church?! Help me understand how a Paladyn can betray her oath like this.   
  
**Elisanne** : The betrayal is not mine. The Church itself has changed—its present course is wrong. The Scrolls of Perdition are base apocrypha, and I cannot stand with those who would sully Ilia's name with such lies. Therefore I must leave. It is that simple.   
  
**????** : The greater part of the Church accepts the scrolls as canon, Elisanne. The demon was born of Ilia's womb. The bishop himself declared—   
  
**Elisanne** : No man or woman can sway my beliefs. That the all-merciful goddess could have borne the force that threatened our very world's existence twice? ...No. If this paints me a heretic, so be it. I will go and live with those who share my faith in this.   
  
**????** : Don't go, Elly! Please, just... Don't leave me. I was saved by you, and now you're just going to abandon me?!   
  
**Elisanne** : I wish you all the best in life, Alex. But it was not I who saved you. It was merely Ilia's will. The goddess will watch over you long after I am gone—provided that you do not stray from her truths.   
  
**Alex** : Then your faith means more to you than our friendship? So be it. In that case, I have no choice but to...to...   
  


_ Back to the present time, Elisanne looks saddened. _

  
**Eliaanne** : I believed in Ilia, and nothing more. I believe in her still. But I cannot return to a time when I believed without question. I still question why it is that I wield this lance. I haven't yet—   
  
**Ranzal** : Sheesh, lady! Yer laced up tighter than a skinflint's purse on payday. And for what it's worth, ya don't seem like the type to just poke that lance into chumps just for the fun of it. So maybe ya don't quite have all the answers yet. So what?! Keep thinkin' about it while ya fight. There's plenty'a things to believe in besides gods. Go find yerself a few.   
  
**Elisanne** : You make it sound so easy...   
  


_ Elisanne thinks back to when she met Zethia and Uldren for the very first time. _   
  
**Zethia** : I can see that you have a pure heart, Lady Elisanne. As the goddess Ilia is my witness, I know it to be true.   
  


_ Back to present time. _

  
**Elisanne** : Meeting the prince and the Auspex has given me so much. Perhaps I need look no further than—   
  


_ Luca runs up. _

  
**Luca** : Incoming! Look lively, everyone! The Empire's at our door!   
  
**Ranzal** : Time to go, Elly. That lance ready?   
  
**Elisanne** : It's ready. And my worries will keep. For now, my allies and their vision of justice is cause enough to fight for!

_ 3-5: The Eve of the Clash _

_ The entire group has cleaned the floor with Valyx’s soldiers. _

**Luca** : The assignment was to prove he's strong in both body and spirit, right? I'd say we all passed that one with flying colors!   
  
**Notte** : What now, Valyx? That a little more valor than you could handle?!   
  
**Valyx** : I admit, you've royal heart and valor both. But what of the third trait of kings— the one paramount among them?   
  
**Uldren** : Wh-what is it, brother? Surely the time has come to tell me.   
  
**Valyx** : Follow me to the heart of the woods if you wish to know. But know one thing: if you prove to lack this trait, that place will be your grave. Unworthy kings do naught but die.   
  
**Uldren** : ......   
  


**Elisanne** : He's not one to shy away from dramatic threats, your brother.   
  
**Cleo** : If whatever he's planned proves unreasonable, surely the chance for escape will—   
  
**Uldren** : Can I ask a favor, Phares?   
  
**Phares** : I worry of the contents of this favor, but...go on.   
  
**Uldren** : I need your help in the coming battle. So I want you to stay here. In the castle.   
  
**Phares** : What? You need my help, so you are leaving me behind? I don’t understand the logic if you believe we’ll work together forever, little brother.   
  
**Uldren** : We will—which is why I'm entrusting this task to you. If I don't come back...I want you to leave. And I want you to take everyone who's left with you. Your vast knowledge gives you vantage over the entire woods. You'll know the safest path.   
  
**Phares** : This isn't funny, Uldren!   
  
**Uldren** : Oh, I have no intention of dying. I swore to protect my people, and that's a vow I very much want to keep. But I also can't let that vow die with me should the worst come to pass. I need to know you'll be safe, no matter what happens. Even if I'm not around to see it, so long as you all survive, there's still a chance you'll find a peaceful home.   
  
**Phares** : Little brother, I'm not—   
  
**Ranzal** : What's with all the damn worry? Whatever the third trait is, I'm sure this kid's got it oozin' outta his ears.   
  
**Luca** : H-hey, that's right! Let's go show that pompous oaf what we're made of!   
  
**Uldren** : I'll prove myself and return to all of you. I swear it.   
  
**Cleo** : (The mists have lifted from this place, yet fate remains shrouded still. But...surely his path does not end here!)

_ 4-3: Indomitable Titan _

**Valyx** : I’m pleased you’ve come, for now this place shall bear witness to a true and final contest of wills.

**Uldren** : Whatever the challenge, brother, I’ll meet it head-on. Test me however you like. I will prove I possess what traits Mara’s judgement requires!

**Valyx** : Very well. But first, a final test of strength. For the final qualification makes itself known only in times of mortal crisis. Prepare yourself!

_ After fighting and defeating Valyx _ .

**Valyx** : Urgh...I cannot believe I’ve been pushed this far...You should have feigned weakness. Instead you have awoken my wrath...My ultimate power!

**Uldren** : That light...Nnngh!

**Valyx** : HaaaaaaAAAAAH! I call upon my pact dragon! Thor, I invoke thee!

_ 4-4: Diadem of Light _

**Valyx** : HAAAAAH!

**Everyone** : Waaaaaugh!

_ Everyone collapses, and Valyx transforms back to his normal self. _

**Valyx** : *pant* Impressive. You forced my hand...you pulled the dragon out from within me...

**Uldren** : H-His power is...overwhelming...

**Valyx** : I commend you for the fight you’ve shown, but look about you.

**Uldren** : What?! When did-

_ Soldiers surround the injured group. _

**Luther** : We’re completely surrounded...

**Valyx** : You are spent. The dragonblood runs dry within you, and all the world’s valor cannot move a body exhausted to its limit. Meanwhile, I have with me a hundred knights elite. What will you do now?

**Uldren** : Brother...

**Valyx** : I was that, once. And I admit I was wrong to have thought so little of you back then. You are truly brave-even if a traitor. But if you lack the final qualification, you will die here as a common criminal. Forward, men!

**Imperial Soldier** : Raaaagh!

**Uldren** : N-No! Everyone, I...I-I...! (Forgive me, big brother. The Halidom...is in your hands. And I’m sorry to...all of my friends. I really am as useless as they told me.)

_ Phares suddenly arrives. _

**Phares** : Everybody, now!

**Uldren** : Uh?!

_ A volley of arrows hits the soldiers. _

**Imperial Soldier 1** : Augh! Arrows!

**Imperial Soldier 2** : And hatchets! And...rakes?!

**Imperial Soldier 3** : General Valyx! We’re surrounded by an army of peasants, sir! They’re hundreds deep! We can fight our way free, but not without taking massive casualties!

**Valyx** : What?!

**Phares** : You forgot one thing, brother! While you certainly excel me in nobility and brawn...I dominate the fields of tactics and brains!

_ Phares stands in front of the army of villagers, Notte flying around by his side. _

**Villager** : Oi! You’ll not lay one dirty finger on our Uldren, ya scum!

**Uldren** : Why are...

**Notte** : Uldren! Are you okay?!

**Uldren** : Notte! Phares! I told you to lead the civilians AWAY from danger!

**Notte** : Hey, YOU try stopping these people! As soon as we told ‘em the evacuation plan, they all grabbed their garden tools and came running to you! Plus, don’t blame me! Phares encouraged the whole thing!

**Phares** : Well, nobody could stop them. Making the most of it was the best way to save my little brother.

**Uldren** : B-Big brother...

**Imperial Soldier 3** : More are coming by the moment! Sir, we must retreat!

**Valyx** : The heart’s nobility and the strength to harness it...and now the final piece. The faith of the people.

**Uldren** : Y-You guys get to the back of the group, where it’s safer! You can rest there!

**Luther** : And what about you?!

**Uldren** : I’ll be in the front with Phares-like a true leader shall! We’ll make sure not a single life is lost or even wounded today!

**Phares** : A bold claim. I will assist in providing proof to it!

**Valyx** : (The traitor prince, always shunned and barred from the line of succession or even the life of a normal nobility...Yet I see clear upon your head the crown of light that marks those chosen to lead by the people themselves!) Victory is yours, my brother. This day, you have gained your crown. I await the next chance we get to cross blades, as one who shares the blood of dragons.

_ Valyx flees with his troops. _

**Uldren** : ...Thank you, Valyx.

_ The wind picks up, and Midgardsormr lands in front of Uldren. _

**Midgardsormr** : Hmm? The wind returns to the forest. The Windway stands open once more. With this, we can erect a dracolith. It’s almost as if this gale howls to announce the rise of a new king. As if that day as come anew...

_ Transition back to the Halidom, where everyone is recuperating. _

**Ranzal** : Time to declare ourselves a new kingdom, Uldren! Got a name picked out yet? I’m thinkin’ Ranzalville has a nice ring to it.

**Notte** : Alberia is gone, so maybe we can call ourselves the Mistholt Kingdom?

**Uldren** : Hm...No...well, maybe...

**Phares** : That’s an impressive amount of names for a single brainstorm, little brother.

**Elisanne** : An equally impressive amount of them crossed out...

**Uldren** : I’m trying to think of something that really counts, but...

**Riven** : Hm? Oh, why yes. Of course.

**Cleo** : Huh? What is it, Riven?

_ Riven glows, and the apparition of Mara appears. _

**Mara** : I hear my brother passed the Queen’s Three Laws. I knew he would from the start.

**Phares** : Mara! Just in time. We have a bit of a problem.

**Ranzal** : We understand that this kingdom is something that will go down in history books, so it has to be good! But we can’t think of anything.

**Mara** : *giggle* And you are asking the woman whose ancestors named their city in the mountains the Reef?

**Ranzal** : ...Good point.

**Luther** : Maybe New Alberia?

**Uldren** : New Alberia is good, but...Then it doesn’t feel like a kingdom I made. Not to be vain.

**Mara** : No, I understand your stress quite well, Uldren. Alberius went through this when he was creating his kingdom. I remember sitting down like this, arguing over names for hours...and then it finally boiled down to the very word he was named after. Alberia. It was an ancient word in the dragon language which meant “lion”. Now, it is related to kings. What I am saying is...use something important to you, and important to others.

**Uldren** : ...Riven, may I ask you for a few words in dragon?

**Riven** : Of course, my prince.

_ Transition to a purple flag with the symbol of a black feathered dragon with streams of white magic circling it. Uldren stands below it, giving a speech to the crowd below. _

**Uldren** : Hear me, my fellow countrymen! Our land is small-a narrow thread of light born into a heavy darkness. Even so, this light will not be extinguished. Not as long as the fire of hope burns within us! Alberius the Founder left us these wise words: “A kingdom does not make a people. A people make a kingdom.” We stand here today a people united! And so, I now claim this as the first day in the history of Asunyth, the “new world” for both dragons and humans! Nomen Pacis Asunyth!

**People 1** : Long live the king of Asunyth!

**People 2** : We’re with you, Your Majesty! Nomen Pacis Asunyth!

_ And so was the small kingdom of Asunyth, “new world” in the term of dragons, born under the reign of King Uldren. _

_ The glint of his crown would in time become a light that sundered Dyrenell’s darkness. _

_ Speaking of Dyrenell, in the capital of it, Harle approaches Empress Zethia. _

**Harle** : A report, your Imperial Highness. We’ve received word from a remote patrol. Apparently, the traitor prince has declared sovereignty as ruler of a new kingdom.

**Empress Zethia** : Quite the bold move, my dear brother. ...And?

**Harle** : Worry not, your Highness. Measures have already been taken to infuse our own people within their numbers. What’s more, I expect his royal siblings will mount their own responses with the forces they control, or at least be alerted to this change. The great wheel has begun to turn. If he does not take care, he’ll soon be crushed beneath it. Heh heh heh...


	34. Council of Rebellion Facility Event

_ The Umbra Mondo rears its head for a third time in the world of Grastaea, but now, heroes of light follow it here! _

_ Powerful members of an organization called the Alliance fight against its ruler, the Shadow Queen, and her minions. Lead by a council of the most powerful governments in this reality, the Alliance fights for peace and prosperity! _

_ “Let’s end this Alliance-Umbra War together, everyone!” _

Exclusive Facility:

_ Council Podium _

_ Dream-type adventurers gain a maximum of 20% in defense and attack. Holds a boost for collecting Luxite Shards in the Council of Rebellion event. _

Exclusive Materials:

Base Material: Luxite Shards

Tier 2 Material: Luxite Ingots

Tier 3 Material: Luxite Crowns

Added Adventurers:

_ Light Incarnate, Rowan _

_ Light Sword unit _

_ Chrono Sniper, Andal _

_ Dream Bow unit _

_ Lady of Time, Carla _

_ Dream Lance unit _

_ Titan’s Paladin, Shiro _

_ Fire Blade unit _

_ Prologue: The Alliance _

**Liberty** : Wheeeeeeee!

**Lumine** : Princess! Slow down at once!

**Lucy-1** : *huff* *puff* I was REALLY this crazy when I was a kid?!

**Cayde-6** : Seriously, even I’m runnin’ out of breath!

**Dynamo** : Hey, all of you take a breather! Yer leavin’ us older models in the dust!

**Ikora** : It’s no use. The princess is out of our vocal reach…

**Corrin** : Is this the time to apologize for her behavior?

**Ikora** : Not when you’ve already apologized three times this morning. Honestly, I have no idea how you can contain her. Even her future self can’t fathom this boundless energy.

_ Liberty is dragged back by the conjoined efforts of Lucy-1 and Lumine. _

**Liberty** : Stop pulling me!

**Lucy-1** : Stop running away! Honestly, Lumine, how can you deal with me?

**Lumine** : It’s an effort. If I was organic, I’m afraid I’ll have rather gray hair.

**Zavala** : We’re almost at the top...I apologize for inconveniencing you with this, Prince Uldren and Luther.

**Luther** : Not at all. In fact, we’re happy to see you all off!

**Spider** : Aw, you make me blush.

**Uldren** : So what was the problem again?

**Ikora** : Since magic similar to our light was detected here, we thought that it may be a clue to heading home. We brought along our friends from the past if we potentially find a way for them to go home, too.

**Cayde-6** : I really can’t wait to get back home. There’s a whole batcha Guardians itchin’ for me to return!

**Zavala** : It would be a joy for them all for you to return, Cayde.

**Lumine** : And no doubt our two armies have been clashing hard in our absence. We need to separate them and focus on our real enemy.

**Takumi** : And I still need to find my siblings.

**Uldren** : Hm...I know…

**Luther** : You look bothered, Uldren.

**Uldren** : I-I know that they had to go since they came here, but...I’m still going to really miss them.

**Ikora** : And we would miss you too, Prince Uldren. You and your army were a delight to be around.

**Zavala** : But don’t forget, this is just an investigation. It may not give us a way home. Though admittedly, I would like it to.

**Uldren** : Y-Yea. I understand. You all have things to do in your worlds. You...can’t stay here forever.

**Liberty** : Come ooooon! We’re almost at the top!

**Lumine** : Princess, slow down at once! Princess!

_ Transition to the top of the mountain, where the group arrives. _

**Ikora** : This is the place where that magic was sensed…

**Spider** : But there seems to be nothing that would have given off that aura.

**Liberty** : Aw, phooey! Was that a wild goose chase?

**Lucy-1** : Hey past me, don’t be so impatient. It’s probably not something that you would notice at first glance.

**Liberty** : But future meeee…

**Takumi** : Hey, what’s that thing right there?

_ A distance away, there’s a golden glow from something. _

**Dynamo** : What’s that glow from?

**Corrin** : It looks like it is from behind that rock.

**Spider** : Is it moving a bit?

**Liberty** : HEY! HELLOOOOOO!

**Lumine** : Princess! We have no idea whether that thing is friendly or not!

**Luther** : But I have a feeling we know what aren’t!

_ Fiends appear, radiating with shadows. _

**Zavala** : Those are fiends, but…

**Cayde-6** : They look like they’re superpowered by somethin’!

**Dynamo** : I don’t know about you guys, but I’m gettin’ a seriously bad feelin’ about this one!

_ The fiends roar, and prepare to attack the group. However, a blast of blueish magic destroys all of the fiends. _

**Uldren** : H...Huh?

**Zavala** : Where did that come from...Lumine?

**Lumine** : I haven’t even deployed my crystals yet. It wasn’t me.

**Corrin** : Then who could have possibly...?

**?????** : Hey, is everybody here alright?

_ A woman walks up, clothed in mostly white and blue with a lance by her side. _

**Lucy-1** : Uweh? Who are you?

**?????** : Please don’t be alarmed with what I am about to say. My name is Carla, and I come from the future future of your group.

_ Lady of Time _

_ Carla _

**Cayde-6** : Wait. Future future? So you’re from...our future, like, not theirs.

**Carla** : Indeed. It does sound a bit convoluted. I apologize if I am shaking your nerves.

**Lucy-1** : So, you’re from the future future. Does that mean this Shadow Queen that’s been going around threw you in here too?

_ A boy walks up, wearing golden armor that matches his hair and having Reploid markings on his face. _

**?????** : To be honest, it’s kind of the opposite?

_ Light Incarnate _

_ Rowan _

**Spider** : And who’s this guy?

**Rowan** : My name is Rowan. I’m also from the future. I’m from a time where this entire reality will have its strongest governments of all worlds band together into one governing over the reality. We call it the Alliance. Currently, our forces are turned to a threat that I’m sure you’ve heard of.

**Ikora** : The Shadow Queen, right? Yes, we are well aware of her.

**Liberty** : She’s the one tossing people into this world willy nilly, right?

**Rowan** : Huh? Wait, why are there two-?

**Lumine** : Time paradox is the correct term, I believe. While we exist in the same time now, we came from the past of Lucy-1.

**Rowan** : During the Otherworlder War, correct? At what point?

**Lumine** : If I’m being honest...Just after the Battle of the Cocoon.

**Rowan** : Then that means that the mercenary army was right up until the point of meeting me in the prison attack…

**Dynamo** : Say that again, amigo?

**Rowan** : To put it simply, I was there during the time of the Otherworlder War. I just didn’t join in until later. I knew you were from a time before when you met me, since none of you recognized me.

**?????** : Rowan, let’s stop confusing them on matters that aren’t important at the moment.

_ A man walks up with snow white hair, a scar on his face, and a floating arm at the side. _

_ Titan’s Paladin _

_ Shiro _

**Shiro** : Hello there. My name is Takashi Shirogane, but you can call me Shiro. In our time, when the conjoined government exists, called the Alliance, I work with you personally in the council, Commander.

**Ikora** : I think he may be talking to you, Zavala.

**Zavala** : H-Huh? Well...Hello, Takashi.

**Shiro** : Heh...You always call me Takashi, don’t you?

**Zavala** : Ah! W-Well…

**Shiro** : The introduction aside, I guess we should explain why we’re here. The Alliance directly fights against the Shadow Queen and her realm of darkness, the Umbra Mondo. Rowan here is our main player against them, because he is blessed with powerful amounts of light. That’s why he is commonly referred to as Light Incarnate.

**Rowan** : And the queen is my destined opponent, as the Shadow Incarnate. Sometime down the line, we’re supposed to have a duel so grand, it decides the fate of the universe itself.

**Lumine** : Incredible...and this is all in our future?

**Shiro** : That’s right. Though we’ve disconnected with the Alliance for the moment to handle some dire matters.

**Carla** : The Queen has been fooling with this timeline, correct? We’ve tracked her down to stop her and her minion Fox.

**Uldren** : Fox...Y-Yea, we know him.

**Liberty** : He nearly killed me!

**Carla** : Hm...I want to say that’s Uldren, but…

**Cayde-6** : Nope! This is grade-A prince of Alberia and Dragalia Sov Uldren! Not our stinky and me-killer Uldren.

**Carla** : Heh...You might be surprised by what happens in the future.

**Rowan** : Uldren, right? We’re good friends in our future. It’s nice to meet alternate you!

**Uldren** : U-Um...hello, Rowan.

**Rowan** : Whoa! I mean...didn’t expect that voice to come out. No offense.

**Uldren** : None taken. The Vanguard was...surprised, too. E-Especially Lucy.

**Lucy-1** : Hey, thanks for bringing that up.

**Uldren** : Hee hee…

**Luther** : So you guys are now looking around for that queen?

**Shiro** : That’s right. If I’m going to be honest…

**Ikora** : Sorry, but no. We have no leads ourselves.

**Shiro** : Damn...Well, the first thing we need to do is get off this mountain before more of those creatures arrive.

**Cayde-6** : Fiends. They’re called fiends here.

**Carla** : Thank...you?

_ Uldren notices somebody watching them, wearing mostly white and having their hood up with a brown ponytail and bow equipment on their back. _

**Uldren** : Hm?

**?????** : …!

_ The person quickly runs off. _

**Uldren** : Huh? Who was that?

**Luther** : What was that, Uldren?

**Uldren** : N-Nothing! Let’s go.

_ Episode 1: Close Bonds and Closer Friends _

_ The group is heading down the mountain. _

**Zavala** : Incredible...you come from beyond our own galaxy?

**Shiro** : Yea. And turns out, we come from a galaxy very similar to yours. We even have an Earth like you.

**Zavala** : And you are one of the protectors of it?

**Shiro** : A teacher and a high-ranking pilot, with that.

**Zavala** : Incredible...I-I mean, you are very talented.

**Shiro** : Yea. That’s why I’m your assistant in the Alliance.

**Zavala** : I-I assume we are...very close.

**Shiro** : Incredibly, commander!

**Zavala** : E-Eh...!

_ Cayde-6 is watching. _

**Cayde-6** : So...How close are they?

**Rowan** : Shiro and Zavala? Oh! They’re extremely close. And actually, in the future, a lot of people commonly mistake them as a couple.

**Cayde-6** : I see why...Zavala is so embarrassed with every word! Hee hee hee...Reminds me of Pinky!

**Lucy-1** : Hey, it was you buffering on the love confession! Not me!

**Uldren** : Are they actually a couple, though?

**Carla** : No. But everyone can see Zavala has feelings for Shiro in the future.

**Ikora** : More like the present at the moment.

**Lumine** : Well, it isn’t like he’ll admit it. Love is a fickle thing.

**Carla** : Then it may be a bad time to mention you become King of Valla in the future by marriage to Queen Corrin.

**Lumine** : Wh-?!

**Corrin** : W...Well! That’s a...a shock to be sure.

**Carla** : You two have twins, and are very happy together. Trust me.

**Lumine** : Nn...Nnnngh…

**Liberty** : You okay there, Lumine?

**Lumine** : I feel...so embarrassed!

**Carla** : What about you, prince Uldren? Do you have any true love in this timeline?

**Uldren** : Um...Well, n-not really. I don’t think...anyone is attracted to me.

**Luther** : ……

**Carla** : Right...That’s totally the truth.

**Lucy-1** : Hey, uh, where did my husband go?

**Cayde-6** : Yoo-hooo! Shirooo!

**Shiro** : Huh? What is it?

_ Cayde tosses Shiro a bunch of flowers. _

**Cayde-6** : Think fast!

**Shiro** : Woaaaah!

_ Shiro manages to catch the flowers. _

**Shiro** : Huh? Flowers? What’s with these?

**Cayde-6** : Congratulations! You caught the bouquet!

**Shiro** : What are you... 

**Cayde-6** : By tradition, whoever catches the bouquet is the next one to marry, so congrats!

**Shiro** : That only holds true at weddings.

**Cayde-6** : Well, I’m a married man, I tossed the bouquet, it’s good enough.

**Zavala** : C-Cayde, what are you-

**Cayde-6** : Just imagine it, Zavvie! On the lake, under the moon and stars? Or maybe even in a magnificent church! Or right where pinky and I married, in the Tower courtyard!

**Shiro** : I’m...sorry, but me and my boyfriend aren’t planning to marry yet. We’re kind of just working against the war in the meantime.

**Zavala** : Nngh-!

**Lucy-1** : Huh? Boyfriend?

**Shiro** : Yea. He’s been my boyfriend for a very long time. We split apart for a bit, but recently got back together.

**Cayde-6** : Aw, crap...you don’t look good right there, Zavala.

**Zavala** : Is this...what it’s like to die?

**Lucy-1** : Yo, Zavvie! Don’t die! Ignore the light! Ignore the liiiiiight!

_ Episode 2: House Arrest _

**Carla** : The bottom of the mountain...

**Rowan** : I’ll try and trace the queen’s shadow magic. Give me a moment.

_ Rowan begins to glow with light. _

**Uldren** : W-Wow...

**Luther** : Wow is right! He’s like a lightbulb!

**Carla** : Eh-heh...Yea.

**Cayde-6** : Well, then!

**Carla** : E-Eh?

**Cayde-6** : Someone else here got bit with the lovebug, huh?

**Carla** : Well...n-not exactly. We’ve been together for more than half a year, now. That’s why he goes by the same last name as me.

**Lucy-1** : What, Vasiliev?

**Carla** : Wh-wh-wh...?!

**Luther** : Uh, am I missing something here?

**Ikora** : Lucy, why did you assume Carla’s last name to be the same as yours?

**Lucy-1** : Oh, come on! From the future? Brown hair? Glowing blue eyes? That’s our baby muffin Talli, all grown up!

**Zavala** : I do see the resemblance, now that you point it out...

**Carla** : H...How long have you known?

**Cayde-6** : The moment you said you were from the future. Honestly, diamond, you think you can keep a secret from us?

**Carla** : Now I realize how hopeless a disguise was...Mom even got it way before I told her in the future...

**Lucy-1** : Carla, I’m the Hunter Vanguard. I’m good at what I do!

**Cayde-6** : So ain’t this mean that you were never human?

**Carla** : Erm...No. It’s like you assumed when I was a baby. I was something more. You see, reality as a whole is watched over by creatures of time, space, light, and darkness. The Shadow Queen rules the ones of darkness, Umbrati, while the ones of light, the Luxonia, sometimes help us in the fight. While the nebula angels don’t interact with us often, I belong to the chrono angels, who directly watch the timelines. However, as a baby, I fell into one of the timelines, which is how Mom found me.

**Cayde-6** : So...you’re literally out of this world?

**Carla** : Oh, here we go with the dad puns.

**Cayde-6** : Hey, you’re smilin’! Admit it! That was good!

_ Uldren sees the strange figure that he saw before again, watching them all. _

**Uldren** : H-Huh? Hey!

_ The figure looks alarmed and runs off. _

**Ikora** : Prince Uldren, what’s wrong?

**Uldren** : I-I saw somebody watching us. And they were at the top of the mountain, too!

**Luther** : Let me. I’ll outrun any fool any day!

_ Luther runs off, and there is a thwack. _

**?????** : Aaaack!

**Carla** : Eh?

**Rowan** : That voice...

_ Luther comes back. _

**Luther** : Okay! I got them!

_ The man dressed in white gets up, having been dragged along. _

**?????** : Nngh...give an amigo a warning before you hit them upside on the head.

**Shiro** : Wh-Andal?!

**Carla** : Uncle?!

_ Chrono Sniper _

_ Andal _

**Cayde-6** : Wh...Andal?! You’re...alive in the future?!

**Andal** : Um...Sort of? It’s hard to explain. Technically, I’m from the even further past but I then got pulled into the future.

**Shiro** : You’re supposed to be in the Tower, on indefinite lockdown! You could get arrested for being here!

**Andal** : It’s not like I wanted to come here...

**Carla** : What...do you mean?

**Andal** : Our Cayde from the future...accidentally pushed me into the spell.

**Rowan** : He...what?!

**Carla** : Sorry to speak like Cayde isn’t here, but why are all of the men in our family dumb as hell?! You literally realize that ever since the Tangled Shore, you’ve ever been allowed to-! ...Oh.

**Takumi** : What’s wrong?

**Andal** : Nngh?!

**Dynamo** : He’s giving us a weird look, Takumi.

**Rowan** : Oh...Right. Don’t...freak out, you two. Please?

**Corrin** : ...What happened with them and Andal?

**Shiro** : Andal got possessed by the darkness of the Umbra Mondo and killed Dynamo and Takumi in our future, and was punished by indefinite lockup into the Tower. Seeing them now, he’s obviously remembering what happened.

**Takumi** : Wh...

**Dynamo** : I...we...die?

**Andal** : ……

**Carla** : P-Please, don’t hold it against-

**Takumi** : I won’t. You just said he was possessed, so why should I be upset?

**Dynamo** : Yo, you forgive him just like that?

**Takumi** : Yea. I mean, I’m not dead yet, am I?

**Andal** : T...Takumi…

**Takumi** : Look at him! He obviously wishes it never happened! It’s weighing down hard on him!

**Dynamo** : But...he KILLED us!

**Takumi** : Don’t worry ‘bout him. He gets over dramatic. So, your name was Andal, right? Nice to meet my to-be murderer.

**Andal** : T...Ta...kumi…*sniff*

**Cayde-6** : Andal...Hey, he can come with us, right? Pleaase?

**Shiro** : Well...I don’t see why not. We can’t just leave him here.

**Cayde-6** : Yes! We gotta catch up! So, Andal, what am I like in the future?

**Andal** : H-Huh? Well...it’s a bit of a long story and a complicated family tree…

_ Episode 3: A Third Self _

_ The group is heading along. _

**Luther** : These darkness-infused fiends are getting vicious...everybody alright?

**Spider** : Yea. For now, at least.

**Corrin** : A few of us are distracted by Andal’s...storytelling, however.

**Andal** : ...So you do pick up a few nasty habits in the future, Takumi.

**Takumi** : Eugh. Smoking? What death-defying act causes me to smoke? And lose a freaking arm?!

**Andal** : As I said, you got cybernetics. And trust me when I say that they’re not that bad. All of my limbs at the moment are robotic, after all.

**Cayde-6** : What? No way! What happened?

**Andal** : Well, my body paid the price for dealing with darkness. You see, your soul cannot support ultimate darkness or ultimate light. If it’s forced upon you, both your body and soul begin to deteriorate. I lost all of my limbs to this phenomenon before the darkness could be removed.

**Liberty** : Wait...so technically, you have a damaged soul?

**Andal** : No. Souls repair themselves on their own. It’s the body that won’t do the same.

**Uldren** : W-Wow…

**Andal** : Heh, it really isn’t, cuervo pequeño. Speaking of you, are you from their past, too?

**Uldren** : The Vanguard’s? N-No, actually. I was raised in this world as the seventh prince to Alberia.

**Andal** : Huh...I knew you looked too different from our Uldren.

**Uldren** : Y-You mean...that Uldren? Prince of the Reef?

**Andal** : Heh...well, in our future, he was killed, but revived into a Guardian with no memories of his past life. And let me tell you, he is much more pleasant than the past Uldren we both know.

**Uldren** : A Guardian? L-Like the Vanguard?

**Andal** : Indeed! But he doesn’t answer to the Vanguard like most Guardians do. He instead works under a different branch in the Alliance, called the Blade of Marmora. It’s actually the same branch that the future Takumi is in! Until I…

**Uldren** : K-Killed him?

**Andal** : Yes...that action haunts me to this day. And I didn’t even have control over it…

**Takumi** : Hey, how many times can I tell you this until you understand it? I forgive you!

**Andal** : Yes, but you weren’t there to-

_ Zavala runs up. _

**Zavala** : Everyone, be on guard! A larger enemy is approaching fast!

**Lucy-1** : Damn! And just when I was beginning to get a grasp on this Alliance stuff!

**Uldren** : E-Everyone! Get ready for the worst!

_ The material boss, Umbra General Assault, is unlocked. _

_ Episode 4: Fox and the Queen _

_ The Umbra General roars, then disentegrates. _

**Ikora** : *pant* *pant*

**Lucy-1** : You okay, Ikora?

**Ikora** : Yes...just winded. That was a very powerful enemy.

**Carla** : And the worst part is, that was only a fraction of the Shadow Queen’s power.

**Lumine** : Surely you jest!

**Carla** : I was not joking when I said only Rowan can rival her power. She is truly Shadow Incarnate, capable of destroying the entire universe if she willed it to be.

**Luther** : So let’s go find her and sic Rowan on her!

**Rowan** : Yea, but she’s much more trained in magic than me. I didn’t even start using magic until a few months ago, when my powers began to develop. She’s been around and in power for more than five years now. She has much more experience with her abilities.

**???** : Well, I’m glad you’ve accepted how little you amount to the queen.

**Shiro** : Gh!

**Corrin** : What? That...that voice…

_ Fox walks up. _

**Fox** : Hello, again, everyone.

**Liberty** : Fox! You’re stupid enough to show your face near here again?!

**Zavala** : You know him?

**Liberty** : He tricked us into fighting Takumi and his friends! He caused the Otherworlder War!

**Spider** : Did you hear the way he phrased what he said? The way he spoke indicates that...he works for her.

**Fox** : How observant you are! Shame that it won’t help you here.

**Ikora** : What do you want? We want the queen to face us in person.

**?????? ?????** : Really? You wish that? Well, then, I’ll abide.

_ The Shadow Queen appears out of darkness. _

**Luther** : Waagh! Where was she the whole time?!

**Andal** : Gh! I got a really bad feeling about this if both of them are here!

**Lumine** : So Fox persisted after the Otherworlder War?

**Rowan** : Yea. He works as the queen’s advisor, and orchestrated a lot of the current war’s events. He’s probably why you guys are all trapped here!

**Shadow Queen** : Trapped is an incorrect word. More...forever lost. All of you here, except the little heroes who chased us here, are from different timelines. It’ll be impossible to find which ones you’re from.

**Lucy-1** : Wh...What are you saying?

**Fox** : You will  _ never  _ see your daughter again, Hunter Vanguard. Or your home. Or any of your friends. It’s just impossible.

**Lucy-1** : Shut up! You’re bluffing!

**Carla** : ...No, he...speaks the truth. Locating your timeline is impossible, after how long you’ve been here.

**Lucy-1** : Wh...What...but…

**Takumi** : None of us...c-can go back home? We can’t...see our family or friends ever again?

**Fox** : Never again means never again, prince. I don’t wish to repeat myself.

**Uldren** : ……

**Corrin** : N-No...NO!

**Dynamo** : Can’t...I can’t see Cedar again?

**Spider** : E-Eirika…

**Lumine** : Princess, I…

**Liberty** : All the...friends I made…

**Ikora** : This...This is…

**Zavala** : The Tower...the City…

**Shadow Queen** : Well? Have you given up hope?

**Cayde-6** : ...You...YOU TRY AND TAKE ME FROM MY DIAMOND, AND I WILL DETHRONE YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!

**Lucy-1** : C-Cayde!

_ Cayde opens fire on both Fox and the Shadow Queen, who disappear into the shadows. _

**Cayde-6** : Come back here!

_ Cayde chases after them. _

**Zavala** : Cayde, no!

**Luther** : Wait! We need to catch up with him!

_ Epilogue: A New Life _

_ Uldren runs up into the shadowy part of the forest. _

**Uldren** : C-Cayde!

_ Cayde is trapped in wreaths of shadow. _

**Cayde-6** : Gh...hh!

**Ikora** : It’s draining his light! He’s going to die if we can’t remove him!

**Uldren** : M-Maybe I can try my dragon power! Hraaaah!

_ Uldren transforms into Midgardsormr, who roars. He hits the wreaths, and they vanish, and Cayde falls to the ground. _

**Lucy-1** : Cayde!

_ Lucy runs over to him and checks him. _

**Lucy-1** : He...He’s not moving. Cayde!

**Andal** : I...I think he’s...

**Rowan** : Let me.

_ Rowan crouches by Cayde. He places his hand on Cayde’s chest, and both glow with the power of light. _

**Zavala** : Is that...the power of Light Incarnate?

**Ikora** : Impossible...he’s restoring all of the light Cayde lost!

_ Both of them stop glowing, and Cayde stirs. _

**Cayde-6** : Nn...gh…

**Lucy-1** : Cayde!

**Cayde-6** : P-Pinky…

**Lucy-1** : What happened to you?

**Cayde-6** : Didn’t even...get a shot in...before that queen...trapped me in that stuff...I couldn’t move or breathe...I tried to call my Ghost...but I couldn’t feel her…

**Lucy-1** : Don’t try and get up. I’ll carry you back to the Halidom.

**Cayde-6** : W-Wait, no...we gotta get back...to Talli. To diamond…

**Lucy-1** : Cayde, we...we can’t. At least not now.

**Cayde-6** : But...But we can’t leave her...we can’t leave our kid…

**Carla** : ……

_ Transition to the Halidom, where Uldren is standing. Carla walks up. _

**Carla** : Prince Uldren? I’ve come to say goodbye.

**Uldren** : Huh? O-Oh, yea. You’re leaving. How’s Cayde?

**Carla** : Not well. He’s become depressed from never seeing his timeline’s daughter again. I wish to help, but...I haven’t the ability to. His home is...long gone.

**Uldren** : ...Why are...all of them here? Why did Fox send them here?

**Carla** : Honestly? I...do not know. Perhaps it has something to do with...you?

**Uldren** : H-Huh?

**Carla** : ...Nothing. You wouldn’t understand if I tried to explain it to you.

**Uldren** : I...get it. Goodbye, Carla.

_ Uldren walks off, and Shiro walks up. _

**Shiro** : Are you ready?

**Carla** : Yea. I am.

**Shiro** : Did you tell him? About his timeline being an anomaly, probably a chrono angel’s creation and plaything?

**Carla** : ...No. It doesn’t matter, anyways. He’ll continue life as normal. He doesn’t need something like that on his mind.


	35. Council of Rebellion Quotes

_ Rowan _

**On Sortied**

Of course!

**On Entering a Room**

Let’s not let up on them!

**When Quest Begins**

Is everybody prepared?

Are we all ready to fight?

**Responses to Beginning of a Quest**

Let’s show then our combined powers!

I’m as prepared as everyone else!

**When Controlling Character in Quest**

I’ll take point and show them my might!

**When Receiving a Heal**

Thanks a lot!

I’m grateful for your kindness!

**When Entering a Boss Room**

That’s our target there!

Is everyone ready for this?

**Response to Entering a Boss Room**

Let’s give one last push!

This will be our closing act!

**Upon Getting to Low Health**

I...I’m getting really damaged...

I can make it a little longer...!

**Upon Opening A Chest**

What do we have here?

Weapons? Gold? Audio tapes? What is it?

**Boss on Low Health**

We’re almost clear!

Come on, a little more now!

**Boss Enters Break State**

Blast it with all you got!

It’s downed! Let’s take advantage of it!

**Rare Enemy Spawns**

That’s a more rare kind.

Hey, is that a new creature?

**Upon Death**

Car...la...

I failed...everybody...

**Player Uses Damaging Skill**

That’s a powerful hit!

What a great amount of magic!

**When Shape Shifting is Ready**

So this is the power of dragons...

This feels like a blessing on my soul!

**Shapeshifting Into a Dragon**

You crossed the wrong Light Incarnate!

**Idle During Quest**

Are we...taking a break?

Does anyone wanna see a magic trick?

**Quest Clear**

A spectacular job, everyone!

**Quest Failure**

Don’t worry! We’ll improve...I think!

**Home Screen Walking**

Hello there!

I’m not used to so much color...

I’m a bit busy with self-repairs.

Do you need assistance with anything?

It’s a beautiful day!

I hope everyone has a good day.

**Home Screen Inside**

Even though I am Light Incarnate...I’m not really good with magic. Is anyone free for a few lessons?

There are various creatures in the universe. Luxonia, Umbrati, nebula angels, chrono angels...I can go on!

I’m sorry if I’m a bit awkward. I’m not at my peak of social interaction.

I was made into an Otherworlder Reploid, long ago, by my arch-enemy, no less. Some days, I try and remember what it was like being human.

The prince and I are a bit alike. The chosen one, meant to save their worlds, and have unique mystic powers? Sounds right to me.

Food? Oh, no thanks. I don’t eat. Though honestly...I wish I could.

**Home Screen Portrait**

Hello again, friend.

Do you want to hear another fable from my home?

My home was...destroyed, long ago. I haven’t seen it for a long time.

I miss...my family...

**Collection Portrait**

Hey, the prince’s mother is really scary...how can I get on her good side?

I seem...scary? I...I’m sorry, I don’t mean to!

I wish I could taste food...one last time.

Carla makes me feel warm and alive. I love her very much.

**At the Halidom**

Patrolling is always good for the body.

There’s no visible enemies here.

I wonder where my friends are...

_ Shiro _

**On Sortied**

I’ll follow your orders.

**On Entering a Room**

Everyone make sure we’re still together.

**When Quest Begins**

Everybody prepared correctly?

Shall we begin now?

**Responses to Beginning of a Quest**

Yes, let’s get moving.

Let’s get ahead on in our mission.

**When Controlling Character in Quest**

I will take point from here.

**When Receiving a Heal**

Thank you, healer!

Your kindness is noted!

**When Entering a Boss Room**

There’s our target, everyone!

Are we all prepared for this foe?

**Response to Entering a Boss Room**

We shall put in all of our power!

Everyone, let’s work together to finish our goal!

**Upon Getting to Low Health**

I’ve been worse, b-but...

Must...keep going...

**Upon Opening A Chest**

Is this loot, so to say?

Do we have permission to take this, or are we stealing it?

**Boss on Low Health**

We’re almost there, everybody!

It’s almost dead at this point!

**Boss Enters Break State**

It’s not dead, but it’s certainly at a weak point!

Quick! Attack it as hard as you can!

**Rare Enemy Spawns**

Is that a new creature here?

Oh, hello there, little one!

**Upon Death**

Not...again...

Commander...I’m so sorry...

**Player Uses Damaging Skill**

An impeccable shot!

That is praiseworthy in my books!

**When Shape Shifting is Ready**

I’m ready to use the power of dragons!

They are ready to lend me their strength!

**Shapeshifting Into a Dragon**

I invoke the mighty spirit of dragons!

**Idle During Quest**

Perhaps this is time to observe our surroundings?

Let’s get our bearings together for now.

**Quest Clear**

Another successful mission in the records!

**Quest Failure**

Don’t worry, everyone. There’s always a next time.

**Home Screen Walking**

Have a good day, friend!

I love to sightsee around the Halidom.

Adam would love this place.

Do I have some more work today?

I always need to stay on my schedule.

The leadership here is top-notch.

**Home Screen Inside**

I’m just upset that Adam cannot be here. Only three of us were allowed to come here to find the Queen, after all, and Andal came here completely by accident.

I work as the Vanguard Commander’s assistant in the Alliance. A lot of odd rumors usually spread about our relationship.

The reason my metal arm floats like this is because of extremely advanced technology. You may study it, but no pulling it apart.

I used to be part of a team of space warriors that defended the universe. Now, I have a more leisurely paperwork job on the ground.

Where is...Oh! Sorry, but I keep forgetting that this world doesn’t have an alternate friend of mine.

If you need me to deal with anything involving forms or numerical papers, I’ll be happy to do my part around here.

**Home Screen Portrait**

Ah, a good day to you.

Tell me, does the prince like stargazing as much as the counterpart I know does? Which is a lot.

I keep having nightmares...of my past.

Don’t forget to exercise daily to keep your body in shape!

**Collection Portrait**

I’ve been learning crochet from the Commander recently. All I’ve gotten so far is a sock for a baby.

Why do I say ‘Commander’ instead of...his name? Well, I have to be formal. I rank below him.

If you want to, we can have an exercise session together.

I would love to learn how to make a flower crown eventually.

**At the Halidom**

Have a safe view around the Halidom.

My patrol has not concluded with any fiends.

I wonder when the next meal is...

**Upon Promotion to Five-Star**

With this power, I will continue to fight for what the Alliance stands for!

_ Carla _

**On Sortied**

I will do my best.

**On Entering a Room**

I’m not letting up just yet.

**When Quest Begins**

I’m ready to fight all fiends we encounter.

Is everyone prepared for the long fight ahead?

**Responses to Beginning of a Quest**

Of course. Let’s get a move on.

I will support anybody that needs it.

**When Controlling Character in Quest**

I’ll prove my powers to you all!

**When Receiving a Heal**

Thank you kindly.

I’ll return the favor to you soon!

**When Entering a Boss Room**

There is our target.

That is the evil we must exterminate!

**Response to Entering a Boss Room**

Everyone, prepare both magic and weapons!

May the ancient ancestries be with us.

**Upon Getting to Low Health**

I don’t...feel so good...

Just a bit more, and I could be...

**Upon Opening A Chest**

What treasures await us?

We shall split this evenly, correct?

**Boss on Low Health**

We have it in our grasp now!

Don’t let your guard down now!

**Boss Enters Break State**

Quick! It has toppled over!

Strike it now, while it is weak!

**Rare Enemy Spawns**

Well, hello there, little strange creature.

What goods do you hold for us?

**Upon Death**

Ancient...ancestries, no...

I can’t...fail them...

**Player Uses Damaging Skill**

That power will destroy all of our opponents!

Remind me to improve on my own magic.

**When Shape Shifting is Ready**

Your world’s dragons seek to use my form now.

I’m ready to unleash the dragon’s potential!

**Shapeshifting Into a Dragon**

By the ancient ancestries, I condemn you to the darkness!

**Idle During Quest**

I suppose a break is warranted.

My...mother packed me snacks. Anyone want some?

**Quest Clear**

I have a feeling our leaders are proud of us now.

**Quest Failure**

There is always a next time...is what they all say.

**Home Screen Walking**

Hello to everyone here.

Your ancient textbooks are fascinating.

I wouldn’t mind having a snack now...

Have a great day, my friend!

I’m quite tired after today’s events.

Perhaps I shall meditate for a bit?

**Home Screen Inside**

Despite being odd ends at a first impression, Rowan and I truly love each other. Much like my mother and father’s true love.

Trust me, timelines are as complicated as they sound. There’s alternate timelines, timelines of the past, the future, and the present...

I love to study the different pasts of each world I visit. Perhaps that’s why I’m commonly called a Warlock by my parents.

I do have blood-related parents, but I don’t think of them as such. As far as I know, Cayde-6 and Lucy-1 are my dad and mom.

Surprisingly, there’s different variations of chronomancy. For example, I do not have the ability to predict the future, while another chrono angel probably has.

My parents are awful cooks, so we have ramen all the time. My uncle, however, is spectacular, and he...stays at home all of the time.

**Home Screen Portrait**

The Halidom is truly a beautiful and diverse place.

I think of your home as a copy of mine, just more lush and green.

I grew up in the society of chrono angels, but the Last City is where my heart belongs.

Rowan is an absolute dork and an idiot...and that is why I love him so much.

**Collection Portrait**

I really do hope that this place can have its happy ending, like those fairytale storybooks.

The Shadow Queen was my ultimate enemy. I was, quite honestly, a massive thorn in her side.

Believe it or not, I was the one who originally brought the Alliance together.

You know what? For being the beings of ultimate light, the Lux Mondo are endlessly irritating and stuffy.

**At the Halidom**

I must always keep my body in shape.

Everything seems clear in my vision.

I must admit, I’m really tired now...

_ Andal _

**On Sortied**

You want...me on a mission?

**On Entering a Room**

Let’s enjoy this while it lasts...

**When Quest Begins**

I...I can’t believe I’m out on a mission!

Let’s...try not to get overexcited, r-right?

**Responses to Beginning of a Quest**

Right! I’ll...try and not screw up!

Hopefully...I can control myself this time.

**When Controlling Character in Quest**

I think I can take it from here!

**When Receiving a Heal**

Thank you, amigo.

I’ll remember this to pay you back!

**When Entering a Boss Room**

That’s our main target, correct?

Everyone prepared to take down that ugly thing?

**Response to Entering a Boss Room**

Let’s hope we have enough power between us.

We’re ready to fight and kill this thing!

**Upon Getting to Low Health**

I...I’ll be fine.

Just a bit more, and I could be...

**Upon Opening A Chest**

Are we allowed to have this?

We can divvy up the spoils later.

**Boss on Low Health**

Its weakness is visible!

One last push, everybody!

**Boss Enters Break State**

Its shields are down!

We’ll do more damage this way!

**Rare Enemy Spawns**

That’s a cute one right there!

I think it’s carrying some goodies!

**Upon Death**

I’m...so sorry...

I deserve this...

**Player Uses Damaging Skill**

Excellent work!

You certainly pulled that off!

**When Shape Shifting is Ready**

This power must mean I’m ready to shift!

I’m ready for the given power!

**Shapeshifting Into a Dragon**

I’ll prove myself to you!

**Idle During Quest**

I can scope out the area while we wait.

Is this time for a rest?

**Quest Clear**

A good job that everybody contributed to!

**Quest Failure**

Perhaps I should not come along next time...

**Home Screen Walking**

Greetings!

I like the nature here.

Walking outside is a bit odd to me...

Anyone up for target practice?

The dragons love to be pet!

So many unfamiliar sights and faces...

**Home Screen Inside**

I’m actually banned from using guns in my home. Technically, the law of the Alliance doesn’t apply here, but...better safe than sorry.

To get back on the battlefield...is a lot harder than it used to be. I’m more aware that I’m...ending lives.

I used to use a sniper rifle, but for now...I’ll keep to the bow. I don’t have any restraints on using that.

I’m quite a family-orientated man. Some day, I actually want to have my own kids with a good man.

I have a really good eye, but not just on the battlefield. I’ve learned my way on managing funds extremely well.

Technically, I have two nieces, but...one is sort of neglected by her mother. She calls her a “leech”, and sort of...made her bedroom the attic of the house I used to live in.

**Home Screen Portrait**

It’s so peaceful here...it puts me on edge.

I hope we take our time in returning home...

Do you need my services at any time?

I like to just go on nature walks. Very comforting.

**Collection Portrait**

The longer I stay here...the more I dread returning.

It’s really hard to keep my prosthetics in working condition.

Maybe I can go back into space one day...

Hey, do you like to just...go out at night and stare at the sky, counting the stars?

**At the Halidom**

It feels great to be outside this much!

I’m happy to take anyone’s patrol shift.

I wonder what our next meal will be.

**Upon Promotion to Five-Star**

While I’m a bit hesitant at more power...I will not fail to meet my given expectations!


	36. Castle Story: Game of Immaturities

_ Units on Cover: Cayde-6, Luca, and Notte _

_ Open on the Halidom courtyard during the day, where Notte is flying around. _

**Notte** : Hmm...

_ The Faerie _

_ Notte _

_ Cayde-6 walks up. _

**Cayde-6** : Hey! Why the downer face there, Notte?

_ Charismatic Exo _

_ Cayde-6 _

**Notte** : Oh! Heyo, Cayde! Don’t worry about me! I’m just bored outta my mind!

**Cayde-6** : Hey, you aren’t exactly alone in that. There’s been no missions for me to go on! I’m startin’ to get stir crazy!

**Notte** : Whaaat? You were just on a mission this morning!

**Cayde-6** : But that isn’t enough for me! I need some really good doses of excitement in my life, or I just start gettin’ fidgety!

_ Luca walks up. _

**Luca: ** And what exactly is the commotion going on over here?

_ Woodland Archer _

_ Luca _

**Cayde-6** : Bein’ bored out of our minds, that’s what the commotion is!

**Luca** : Yea...I will admit that today’s been a bit slow in dishing out the fun stuff...but that’s okay! We can just make our own!

**Notte & Cayde-6** : Bwuh?

**Luca** : We shouldn’t just wait around for fun to come to us. We should force it into our own hands! In fact, we can make a game out of having fun!

**Cayde-6** : You get to have fun by having fun...I like the weird soundin’ of that!

**Luca** : Then how about this: we spend the entire day giving our friends some good ol’ fashioned pranks! Then we reconvene and figure out who got the best one under their sleeve!

**Notte** : Ooh! Ooh! I’ve got a really good one!

**Cayde-6** : Whatever it is, I bet I can think of somethin’ better! I do have a few centuries under my belt, after all!

**Luca** : In your dreams! I can beat both of you!

_ Transition to Uldren and Cayde out on a path. _

**Cayde-6** : Man, why did you get so tall? I liked you bein’ the height of my shoulder!

**Uldren** : Sorry, Cayde. I couldn’t control my growth spurt. Anyways, why are we here?

**Cayde-6** : Well, I happened to overhear that the village around here has had a rattlesnake infestation.

**Uldren** : What’s a rattlesnake?

**Cayde-6** : They’re an extremely venomous type of snakes. They blend pretty easily into the ground, too. You only know if they’re around by a rattlin’ noise.

**Uldren** : I see. I guess you’ll be okay, as a robot-

**???** : ksksksksksksksks...

**Uldren** : W-WAAAAGH! What was that?!

**Cayde-6** : There’s no mistakin’ it...that was one of the buggers I just told you about!

**Uldren** : Wh-Where did it come from?!

**???** : ksksksksksksksks...

**Uldren** : Th-that one sounded really close!

**Cayde-6** : Quick! They can’t climb trees! We’ll be able to see them from there!

**Uldren** : O-Okay!

_ Both of them climb up into the trees. _

**Uldren** : Phew...We’re safe.

**Cayde-6** : Let’s see...where’s our little troublemaker at?

**???** : KSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS...

**Uldren** : WAAAAAAAAGH!

_ Uldren falls out of the tree and onto the ground. _

**Uldren** : O-Ow...

**Cayde-6** : Hee hee hee...the money I used for these maracas was worth it.

_ Transition to the kitchen, where Melody, Liberty, and Vice were. _

**Vice** : Mind passing me those onions, princess?

**Liberty** : No probs! Here ya go!

**Melody** : I got the sauce, everyone!

**Liberty** : Awesome! This is going to be an amazing vegan chili!

**Vice** : Slice and dice and...*sniff* There!

**Liberty** : H-Hey, don’t cry, Vice!

**Vice** : You’re too sweet...but don’t worry your hairs out. It’s just the onions.

**Melody** : Hmm...The recipe calls to just dump the whole bottle in...

**Vice** : Don’t break the glass doin’ it!

**Melody** : Got it! Aaaand...there we go!

**Liberty** : ...Uhm, Melody? Are you sure that is tomato paste?

**Melody** : Quite so! I double-checked the label and everything!

**Liberty** : I’m sure you did, but...The stuff is boiling already, and we just put it in.

**Melody** : Really? Hmm...So it is.

**Vice** : What? Tomato paste doesn’t get to a bubbling temperature immediately...or look as soupy as that!

**Liberty** : Wh-What’s the problem, Vice?

**Vice** : Hit the deck! That’s not tomato sauce, that’s dragon’s breath juice! It’s extremely combu-

_ Cue explosion, and everyone being knocked back. _

**Melody** : Waaagh!

**Liberty** : Aaagh!

**Vice** : Oof! ...stible.

**Melody** : Why was a combustible liquid in the sauce jar?!

**Liberty** : Forget about that...the flames burned the roof!

**Vice** : Oh, snap! Cleo’s gonna have our heads!

_ Meanwhile, Luca was watching from hiding. _

**Luca** : Heh heh...They won’t be able to beat that!

_ Transition to outside, where Xainfried’s dragons Fydon and Felix are running away. _

**Xainfried** : *huff* *huff* It is a BATH, you two! Not a warrant of death!

_ Lumine slides in. _

**Lumine** : Got you!

**Fydon & Felix** : Squeaaaak!

_ Both proceed to knock him flat onto his face. _

**Lumine** : Oof! They knocked me over without a care in the world...they could have harmed themselves!

**Xainfried** : You two, watch out!

_ Jakob and Jurota, who had been walking along, look. _

**Jakob** : Hrm?

**Jurota** : Watch out?

_ They proceed to get wiped out by the two dragonlings on the run. _

**Jakob** : Aaaaaah!

**Jurota** : Whaaaaaa?!

**Lumine** : Damn! Get back here and accept your sudsy fate!

_ Lumine and Xainfried give chase. _

**Jakob** : Th-That was...new.

**Jurota** : They’ve never acted like that before, right?

**Jakob** : Exactly, which is what brings up a case for concern. What has them so hyper?

_ A distance away, Notte is watching. _

**Notte** : Yup! Me and my dragon snacks got this competition in the bag!

_ Sarisse walks up. _

**Sarisse** : Notte!

**Notte** : Uh-oh.

_ Transition to the inside of the Halidom, where Sarisse is berating the three. _

**Sarisse** : You make the king fall out of a tree, you scorched the kitchen and scared the daylights out of our chefs, and you fed Xainfried’s dragons into a sugary rampage! You all should feel ashamed!

**Luca** : Ow...You nearly made lose my lunch...

**Cayde-6** : H-How did you not...break your hand punchin’ my lights out?

**Notte** : Got it! Please don’t flick my nose again!

**Sarisse** : The nerve of you three...Lucky for you, I’m not going to punish you.

**Luca** : You...You aren’t?

**Cayde-6** : Oh, sweet mercy!

**Sarisse** : Kirai is.

**Luca** : ...Oh...no.

_ Kirai runs up. _

**Kirai** : I’ll give you street rats a ten-second head start before you’re the ones being run up trees!

**Luca** : Cayde scared Uldren, not us! Have mercy!

**Cayde-6** : K-Kirai, how about you be a dear and lower the blade? We can talk this out!

**Kirai** : You’re gonna be the first to lose their head, Cayde-6!

**Cayde-6** : No! NO! MERCY! MERCY!

**Luca** : Run while we can, Notte!

_ Luca ditches the two. _

**Notte** : AAAAAAAAAH!

_ Notte flees. _

**Cayde-6** : Don’t leave meeeee!!

_ Cayde follows in last. _


	37. Chapter 8: Trek to the Aquapolis

_ 1-1: Across the Moor _

_ A new kingdom raises its standard at the south of Grastaea under Uldren’s rule. The birth of Asunyth deep in the heart of the Dyrenell Empire sends a shockwave across South Grastaea, reverberating through the leadership of the imperial forces. In the north, in the kingdom of Chanzalia... _   
  
**Chelle** : New Alberia? So someone has rebelled against the empire, mmm?   
  
_ Thirdborn Heir to Former Alberia _ _   
_ _ "The Inferno: Chelle" _   
  
**Chelle** : Not that it matters. If they're fool enough to attack us, we'll give a fine welcome. Now, how go preparations for the party?   
  
**Servant** : A-all according to schedule, Princess Chelle!   
  
_ Also in the north, in the flaming city of Valkaheim... _   
  
**Leonidas** : And so Aurelius's brilliant star falls as a new and dark star rises...as well as another dim light at the periphery.   
  
_ Firstborn Heir to Former Alberia _ _   
_ _ "Ruler of Fire: Leonidas" _   
  
**Leonidas** : But the flames of battle will not reach Valkaheim. Should any approach and dare to strike against my people, it is they who will be reduced to ash.   
  
_ The massive city strongholds of the prince's siblings lie north of Asunyth. And to the south, there is the Dyrenell Capital, formerly Sol Alberia. _   
  
**Empress Zethia** : You would plant your flag in the middle of my empire, Brother? How very amusing.   
  
_ Dyrenell's New Empress _ _   
_ _ "Auspex of the Nether: Empress Zethia" _   
  
**Empress Zethia** : Yet they remain hopelessly outnumbered. What are your thoughts, Valyx?   
  
**Valyx** : Do not underestimate him. His men fought my undefeated army to deadlock.   
  
_ Fourthborn Heir to Former Alberia _ _   
_ _ "The Unbending: Valyx" _   
  
**Valyx** : If you would stop him, be swift and decisive. Send a large force north before they become a real threat.   
  
**Emile** : Then send me, Brother! Let me be the one to lead that force!   
  


_ Sixthborn Heir to Former Alberia _ _   
_ _ "Pride's Pinnacle: Emile" _

**Emile** : This time, I WILL crush him beneath my bootheel! ...Er, or the bootheels of my men, I suppose.   
  


**Harle** : Ever one to keep your own footwear pristine, Prince Emile.   
  
_ Chief of the Capital Guard _ _   
_ _ "The Black Raven: Harle" _   
  
**Harle** : But the rebel prince IS dangerous. Not only that, you have sensed her return... We ought nip that threat in the bud.   
  
**Empress Zethia** : Oh, let the boy have his moment. Besides, Uldren has his sister’s plentiful mana. That could prove quite useful.   
  
**Emile** : If that's all the business before the council, I'll take my leave! I've a lot on my plate, after all! And one tasty morsel in particular...   
  
** _Uldren_ ** _ : Having founded our kingdom, we now march west to forge a new alliance. The Halidom is surrounded by the empire's strongholds, all of which are held by siblings whose motives and allegiances remain maddeningly unclear. We'll never survive alone, but if any ally can tip the scales, it's Saint Lotier—one of the continent's largest metropolises. _

_ In the trek to Saint Lotier, Uldren, in his new king outfit, is outpacing everyone by a mile. _

**Luca** : Geesh! You walk...a hundred a minute! Your growth spurt has left us in the dust!

**Uldren** : Ah...I’m sorry, everyone! I can walk slower!

**Cleo** : Not only has Uldren gotten taller and more fit, his voice has dipped to one of a man’s...

**Phares** : *sniff* It brings a tear to my eye to see a darling little brother become a strong man...but it infuriates me that in a few months, he became taller than me! How did he do that?!

**Ranzal** : Quit fussin’ over it! It’s only a few millimeters over you.

**Luther** : Eh heh heeeh...

**Notte** : Oh, there Luther goes again. Someone catch him before he walks right into a mud pit!

**Elisanne** : We've been traveling quite some time. Saint Lotier won't be far now.   
  
**Uldren** : I hear the leader of the Aquapolis is quite a fine man. He won't soon bend the knee to the empire.

**Phares** : We've declared our independence, but we still lack for manpower and resources. An alliance is our only hope.   
  
**Mercury** : Ah, Saint Lotier...A nostalgic name. And the deep blue sea—my beloved cradle. If we are able to coax the sea's mana back to the Halidom, I should be able to erect a water dracolith. If you offer prayers to it, my powers will grow to new heights.   
  
**Notte** : So we just have to build one of those back at the castle and the Waterwyrm gets powered up? Sounds like we REALLY need to hit it off well with the boss around here.   
  
**Uldren** : Additionally, I swore to Mercury that I would help defend the seas.   
  
**Notte** : Quick aside here: Are you sure it's a good idea for you to leave the castle, Uldren? I mean, you’re king now!   
  


**Ranzal**: Aw, we left a solid force behind to watch over the place. They'll be fine. ...Though if ya wanna give up on this optimistic plan for an alliance and head home, I'd be all for it.  
  
**Elisanne**: Turn back? That's unlike you, Ranzal. Is it your courage that has abandoned you, or your faith in Uldren?  
  
**Ranzal**: It's neither and ya know it! Just... I got a bad feeling about this, yeah? This ain't the place for stupid arguments, though. The marsh is dangerous. Dally too long, and we'll have water fiends swimmin' up to greet us.  
  
**Notte**: Water fiends, huh? ...Oh, hey, you're right! I can hear them splashing around.  
  
**Elisanne**: They lurk under the surface or in stands of tall reeds, then attack. They are a most troubling set of foes.  
  
**Uldren**: Then let's hurry. Once we're through this stretch, we should be at the Aquapolis's doorstep.

  
_ 2-1: Outside the City _

_ The group arrives in front of Saint Lotier. _

**Uldren** : There it is! The Aquapolis itself— Saint Lotier. This road should lead straight to the city's center. We can—   
  


_ A guard immediately stops them. _

  
**Guard** : Halt! You may not enter Saint Lotier!   
  
**Elisanne** : Er, isn't the Aquapolis a hub of free trade? My understanding is that people could come and go as they liked.   
  
**Guard** : Aye, innocent people are free to enter. You lot are anything but. You'll not set foot past this gate, Ranzal!   
  
**Ranzal** : Ugh. They had to go and hire guards with good memories...   
  
**Luther** : Ranzal, just what kind of hoo-hah boogies did you pull here?   
  
**Ranzal** : Hey, it ain't my fault! I didn't do nothin' what any hot-blooded young guy ain't done once or twice. All I did was go on a little rampage and break some stuff. ...Er, includin' a couple'a buildings. Ha ha!   
  
**Phares** : This is no laughing matter! Do you even comprehend the trouble your mindless destruction is causing us now?   
  
**Uldren** : Regardless, we'll need another way in.   
  
**Mym** : Oh, you can leave THAT to me, darling! I'll have every last drop of water around the city evaporated with my flame in no time. One crispy Aquapolis, coming up!   
  


**Uldren** : M-Mym, the goal is to get inside, not to make Mercury cry.   
  
**Mym** : Oh. Yes, she IS rather sensitive, isn't she?   
  
**Phares** : Then what IS the plan, exactly? The guards seem quite adamant about keeping us out.   
  
**Ranzal** : We do it the hard way—circle around the city till we find the swamp. It's rough, but if we can push through, it should lead us inside.   
  
**Notte** : So more walking? And MORE fighting?! We JUST got a city! With beds! And baths! And pillows and musicians and guys who feed you grapes and wave palm fronds—   
  
**Uldren** : Baths will have to wait, I'm afraid. Ranzal, lead the way!

_ 3-1: The Audience _

_ The group arrives in the lord’s chamber of Saint Lotier, where its governor awaits them. _

**???** : Well, if it isn't Uldren, last of the Dragalia Sov. You've come far to grace us with your presence.   
  
_ The Lord of Saint Lotier: Zacharias _   
  
**Zacharias** : Or perhaps I ought call you the royal brother to Her Imperial Majesty the Empress Zethia?

**Uldren**: I come to you today as the self-declared ruler and emissary of Asunyth.  
  
**Zacharias**: Indeed, the sea breeze has carried word of your new venture even here.  
  
**Uldren**: I hear you are a noble man, Zacharias, and that your rule is just and fair. Will you offer aid to the Halidom and help in our fight to save Grastaea's people? Even a fraction of the sea's water mana and Saint Lotier's bountiful resources could aid the Waterwyrm and us in our fight. I know that a world in chaos would not serve you well. As such, I ask that you place your faith in me and stand by the Halidom as our ally.  
  
**Zacharias**: Ha ha ha! And yet you come to me with a faithless cur at your right hand. How can I possibly place my faith in a man who so clearly lacks judgment?  
  
**Phares**: Faithless cur? Who do you—  
  


_ Zacharias and Ranzal face each other off as the gathered party look on in surprise. _

  
**Zacharias** : Why have you come here, Ranzal? You are a son to me no longer.   
  
**Ranzal** : Nice to see you too, Pops.   
  
**Uldren** : Wh-What?!   
  
**Elisanne** : Ranzal, you're... Then...   
  
**Cleo** : You are next in line to rule Saint Lotier?! How could you keep something so salient from us?!   
  
**Zacharias** : You were most emphatic about ceding your claim and leaving this city behind you. How dare you come crawling back now?   
  
**Ranzal** : Eh, I thought puttin' in an appearance was the right thing to do. If I'd hidden out back at the Halidom, it might'a seemed like we were tryin' to fool ya. I mean, you woulda found out eventually, yeah? And look, ya know I never had anything against this place. I just ain't cut out for politics and all that malarkey. Ruling over a kingdom—or hell, a city— this size just ain't for me.   
  
**Zacharias** : The whining of a petulant child! Fine then. I'll waste no more breath trying to instill responsibility in a lost cause. My apologies, Prince, but I must ask you to see yourself out. The Aquapolis does not bow to the Empire, but nor will it participate in a fool's mad rebellion. Your kingdom is a flea atop the lion's back, and my people will not bleed for you.   
  
**Uldren** : P-Please, you must reconsider. I know I can prove the worth of our cause to you! Besides, allowing the empire to continue unchecked will only cause more blood to be spilled. People are suffering now—they cannot wait one day more. I know you must understand this!   
  
**Zacharias** : ...Very well. If you insist, I will take the matter under further consideration. But I will join no alliance. Instead, I will send a lieutenant to this "Halidom" to oversee your activities there.   
  
**Phares** : You would have us become a colony of Saint Lotier?! Unacceptable!   
  
**Luther** : Are you bonkers?! A kingdom's way higher up on the food chain than one soaking city!   
  


**Zacharias**: Unless that kingdom is a castle in a stand of trees and the city is Saint Lotier. The Aquapolis dwarfs you easily. ...Well? What is your answer?  
  
**Uldren**: ...If we accept this lieutenant of yours, will the Aquapolis promise to defend our people?  
  
**Zacharias**: As it suits Saint Lotier. A vassal state is in no position to shape its suzerain's military policy.  
  
**Uldren**: Then I'm afraid I can't accept your offer. I seek an alliance of equals—nothing less. If that requires greater trust than I inspire, I am committed to forging that trust from the ground up. Allow me to serve Saint Lotier as you deem necessary.  
  
**Zacharias**: Interesting. You would pay for Aquapolitan blood with the sweat of your own brow? ...Very well. A nest of fiends in the swamplands near the city have been causing trouble lately. Our frontier guard has as yet been unable to eliminate the problem completely.  
  
**Uldren**: So you want us to finish the job? All right. We'll see to it at once.  
  
**Ranzal**: Urgh. I'm sorry, Uldren. If I was on better terms with my pops, he wouldn't have—  
  
**Uldren**: H-His position makes sense—I know we're a new, small kingdom. I...was just surprised to find out you're his son.  
  
**Ranzal**: Yeah, but that was a lifetime ago. Can ya really see me holdin' court? That's yer job. Hunting fiends is mine. Speakin' of which, let's get started. Chaps my cheeks a bit that we're doing it at HIS command, but I ain't gonna turn down a good scrap!

_ 3-4: Father and Son _

**Elisanne** : ...The hunt is done. The fiends' nest is clear. Now we can—   
  


**Uldren** : W-Wait, Elisanne. What's that fence over there?   
  
**Phares** : That is the border of the Davian Wetlands, little brother. That place has been sealed off since forever. It's an old battleground littered with dangerous ruins. Even fiends cannot get in there. Now let's hurry up and get back to Saint Lotier already, and return to our...negotiations.   
  


_ When they return, Zacharias is anything but happy. _

  
**Zacharias** : What is the meaning of this? You claim to have cleared out the nest, yet I've just now received word we're still beset by fiends!   
  
**Notte** : Hey, that's not OUR fault! We did our job!   
  
**Mym** : Maybe one slipped past us? But I'm certain there wasn't so much as a mouse left anywhere around that nest. So where...?   
  
**Uldren** : Could they have come from the wetlands? The place Phares said was closed off?   
  
**Zacharias** : The Davian Wetlands? Impossible. A potent ward seals that place.   
  
**Uldren** : And yet that's the only remaining possibility. We can't let those fiends have free run of Saint Lotier. We'll go see for ourselves where these fiends are coming from. We have to keep the people of the Aquapolis safe!   
  
**Ranzal** : Ain't no tellin' what'll happen if we enter that forsaken place. You're going to want to evacuate the north side of town, Pops. Have the city guard issue the order. The sooner the better.   
  
**Zacharias** : My, my. Look who's learned to think of the welfare of others. I've only ever known you to worry about your own amusements.

**Ranzal** : Yeah, well, thousands of innocents dyin' don't strike me as a good time.   
  
**Zacharias** : Very well, then. Pray continue your hunt. Your actions have yet to earn my trust as a potential ally, but your dedication is noted. Ranzal, remain with me a moment.   
  


_ Everyone leaves, leaving father and son alone. _

  
**Ranzal** : What do you want, Pops?   
  
**Zacharias** : Heh heh. That prince of yours is quite the enthusiastic helper. Though the fact he actually believes his efforts might earn him an alliance with Saint Lotier is laughable. Still, he'll be of use—I've a long list of errands he's welcome to complete for me.   
  
**Ranzal** : Wait, so ya never intended to help?!   
  
**Zacharias** : Such is politics, my boy. But I COULD be convinced to stop using him as my errand boy, if it pleases you. My terms are quite generous, as I think you'll agree.

**Ranzal** : Whaddya want?   
  
**Zacharias** : Come home, Ranzal. Leave that joke of a kingdom to flounder on its own and return to the city that raised you. I could even be persuaded to sign an alliance with Asunyth if you accept.   
  
**Ranzal** : Wait, ya want me back? And ya'd make an enemy of Dyrenell to see it happen?   
  
**Zacharias** : I hear tales of Empress Zethia's cruelty on a daily basis. She won't ignore Saint Lotier forever. Perhaps a preemptive strike is our best move—with you at the head of my army.   
  
**Ranzal** : But...   
  
**Zacharias** : Think on it. Think on what you—and only you—can do in this situation. The sons of Saint Lotier are meant to live by the sea and with it. So it has always been, and so it will always be.   
  


_ Transition to the group approaching the wetlands sealed off. _

  
**Notte** : There they are, Uldren! The Davian Wetlands. That's gotta be where those fiends are coming from.   
  
**Uldren** : Um, is something wrong, Ranzal? You haven't said a word since we left.   
  
**Ranzal** : Er, yeah. Actually, there's somethin' ya oughta know, Uldren.

_ Ranzal explains to the group what his father told him. _   
  
**Phares** : ...What? He wants you to return?   
  
**Mym** : AND he's been lying to us the whole time! He is SO getting char-grilled when we're done out here.   
  
**Uldren** : So...what are you going to do?   
  
**Ranzal** : Not sure. But one thing I AM sure about is that it don't make a bit'a difference what ya do—he ain't gonna treat ya fair. Ain't no reason to do this, so we should turn back and—   
  
**Uldren** : No. Regardless of Zacharias's intentions, we'll go to the wetlands. It's clear at this point that fiends are coming from inside it. If we don't deal with them, the people of Saint Lotier will continue to suffer. The schemes of their lord are irrelevant.   
  
**Ranzal** : Heh. You really are a piece of work. ...Huh? What's that sound?   
  
**Elisanne** : It came from up ahead.   
  
**Notte** : It was like "GRRRK KZZZZT!" What kind of fiend makes a noise like that?   
  
**Mym** : It sounded like no fiend I've ever heard. It was more like the metal contraptions built in the Rokkan smithies.   
  
**Ranzal** : Hate to say I told ya so, but this place is seriously bad news.   
  
**Uldren** : Let's go. This is just proof we were right. Something IS in there.

_ 4-1: History of a Continent _

**Cleo** : This place is no mere swamp. That much is certain. We're surrounded by half-sunken ruins. It seems these wetlands really were a battleground.   
  
**Mym** : And the ones doing the battling weren't holding back. It may have been fun to cut loose like that, but the results are anything but pretty. You can tell at a glance who's responsible.   
  
**Cleo** : Oh? I assumed it was humans who built these structures and humans who destroyed them in turn.   
  
**Mym** : I'm surprised you haven't noticed, Cleo. Take a closer look at that building there. You'll find clawmarks and gashes by the hundreds.   
  
**Cleo** : ...You're right. Then this is the work of—   
  
**Mym** : Of dragons, yes. My fun-loving brothers and sisters had a wild time of it.   
  
**Cleo** : But even a small number of dragons couldn't wreak havoc on this scale.   
  
**Mym** : No, it would have been a massive pack— enough to blot out the sun itself. Mankind building all of this would have been treated as a great affront to them. I'm sure they were furious.   
  
**Cleo** : Did these structures pose some threat to dragonkind?   
  
**Mym** : Perhaps not, but look there. See those metal cogs and wheels lying about? Such things disrupt the flow of mana. Dragons are avatars of nature itself, and don't take kindly to humanity's tinkering. Especially not in the past, when relations between our people were rocky at best. You can see their anger in how thoroughly they tore this place apart.   
  
**Cleo** : But humanity and the sylvans have always treated dragonkind with deference, have they not?   
  
**Mym** : Since you were born, at least. Not that I'm old enough to tell too many tales first-hand, mind. But I know things weren't always as they are now. There was a time it was man versus dragon, nature versus civilization— and never the twain shall meet.   
  
**Cleo** : Then how did peace come about?   
  
**Mym** : A lot happened back then between Ilia and Elysium, the leader of the dragons— or so the legend goes. Of course, some also say Ilia herself was a partisan for mankind and civilization. At least at first. In any case, peace only happened because the dragons got fed up and tore it all to shreds. I assume the humans gave up once everything they'd built was destroyed. And that meant there was nothing left to disrupt the flow of mana, so the dragons were happy. Peace only came after your kind gave up on what you'd call "progress."   
  
**Cleo** : I had no idea such a bloody chapter had been excised from history. After hearing all that, these ruins are a chilling sight indeed. It's almost as if you can hear the lamentations of a lost era rise from them. This place is a graveyard of humanity's aspirations. What fate awaits them if they should dare reach so high again?   
  
**Mym** : You'd see lines drawn very quickly. It would lead to war all over again. Inter-species friendship is a fragile thing. It's like a romance—beautiful until it turns terribly ugly. The way I see it, the whole world's been locked in one long, tawdry lover's spat since the whole thing started. We get together, we split apart, we get together again... It's an enjoyable little flirtation—so long as neither of us wipes the other out.

_ 5-1: Writhing to the Occasion _

**Mym** : Oh, you were right, my little king! The fiends WERE hiding here! We never did find the source of that strange metallic sound, though.

_ On cue, it starts up again. _

**Luther** : What the hay?! It’s started to sing again!

**Ranzal** : It’s definitely comin’ from somewhere in the wetlands.

**Uldren** : It seems we’ll need to go a bit deeper in to get to the bottom of this mystery.

**Notte** : Uldren! Someone’s there! Wait a sec...I know that guy!

**Luther** : So do I! I punched out one of his guards!

**Phares** : That’s our brother...

_ Emile appears, startled by the group. _

**Emile** : Gh! Uldren?! And Phares?! What are you and your lackeys doing here?

**Elisanne** : It’s Emile! The craven prince!

**Uldren** : What are YOU doing here, brother?

**Emile** : Wh...you...YOU...Why are you as TALL as me nooooow?!

**Phares** : Actually, he’s most likely a few inches taller, since he’s taller than me, too.

**Emile** : And...you got muscles?! And a stable and deep voice?! You were nothing but skin and bones a few months back!

**Uldren** : That was before I was...*ahem* forced onto a healthy diet and training routine. Now, state your business here, brother.

**Emile** : Uh...uuuuh...

**Luca** : Oh, this is goooood. Emile’s quaking at the sight of him!

**Uldren** : Hm? Am I that scary?

**Phares** : Not only are you taller than him, you are now more well-built. Any sane thug like him would be rattling in his boots.

**Emile** : Y-You won’t lay a hand on me! Besides, I have a far greater power at my disposal than before, just like you! Your fate was sealed the moment you set foot in this disgusting swamp! Ah ha ha!

_ Emile promptly flees. _

**Notte** : Heeey! Get back heeere! Ugh! Why is running away the one thing he is GOOD at?!

**Elisanne** : This is no light manner if the empire is involved.

**Ranzal** : If we let him go, he’ll spill the beans as to what we’re doin’ here to everyone with a set of ears.

**Uldren** : Then we have to stop him.

**Mym** : I’m curious to see this new force he has at his command. Do you suppose he’s found himself a new dragon?

**Phares** : I doubt it. No dragon would be attracted to such a show of disgusting and cowardly behavior.

**Elisanne** : Regardless, we must give chase at once, lest our position is revealed to the empire.

**Uldren** : Right. Let’s get moving.

_ 5-3: A Farewell Blow _

**Emile** : Eeeagh?! The fiends are slain already?! B-but there were SO MANY OF THEM!   
  
**Uldren** : There's nowhere left to run, Emile! Now tell us why you're here.   
  
**Emile** : Curious are you? Heh heh... Aaaah ha ha! If you want answers, my dear brother, you need leverage. And as we both know you won't lay a hand on me, you have none! You'd be powerless to do a thing regardless, given the backup at my disposal now. But even without it, you'd no sooner kill me here than you did in the mountains of Dornith. Do you think me fool enough to be intimidated when you're clearly harmless?   
  
**Uldren** : ...Heh. The reason why I lashed out like an animal is because I didn’t have my head on completely straight. I probably still don’t have it all the way down.   
  


**Emile** : Pardon?

  
**Uldren** : But I’ve changed. I’ve grown, I’ve matured. And I learned, despite all the trauma you personally gave me. After all, I’m wondering...who’s the one blessed with Mara’s powers while the other now grovels before him?   
  
**Emile** : Blessed with... Wait, WHAAAAAT?!   
  
**Elisanne** : You can't seriously be doing this again, Uldren!   
  
**Uldren** : Elisanne, I know what I am doing. I know the choice I am making. I’m not lashing out in a blind rage like I did before. Got any last words, Emile?   
  
**Emile** : Wh-what?! No! You can't expect to get away with this!   
  
**Uldren** : Yeah, but I will. That's the thing. I'm the heir apparent to not only the Dragalia Sov, but also the freedom of Grastaea in the form of Asunyth. And it's got no mercy to spare for a petty villain like you! HRAAAH!   
  
**Emile** : Eeeeeeeeek! Stop, stop, STOP! Please stop! Aaaaaaah! Mercy! MERCY, PLEEEEASE! ...Huh?   
  
**Uldren** : ...Pfft! Ha ha ha ha! I haven’t even raised my sword yet! Wow, you are absolutely pathetic! Even more than I ever was! I wasn’t even going to remove my sword from the sheath, and I already have you begging for your life. You will not be killed.   
  
**Emile** : *sob* I'm saaaaved!   
  
**Luther** : That was...surprisingly cathartic to watch.   
  
**Uldren** : Oh, I’ve been waiting to scare him senseless like that ever since Dornith.   
  
**Emile** : Eeeee...ha? HA! AAAAAH HA HA HA HA! I knew it! The cowardly prince still lives on in you, despite-!

_ Uldren proceeds to kick Emile harshly right in the stomach, making him collapse. _

**Emile** : Gh...hng...   
  
**Uldren** : I said nothing about harming you, however, especially when you deserve it. Now, I have no further business with mud on my foot. I shall probably trade you over to Saint Lotier to ensure a solid alliance. I hope you like underground cells; I hear they’re wet pretty much all the time.   
  
**Emile** : What?! A prison cell? ...ME?! I'd sooner die than suffer such humiliation! I won't have it! I REFUSE!   
  
**Elisanne** : Shut your mouth and show your hands. We'll tie you up and march you back to—   
  
**??????** : You shall do nothing against the descendant of Mara Sov!   
  
**Phares** : What?! Who's there?!   
  
**?????** : Hrm. It's been quite some time, Uldren.   
  
**Uldren** : What?! You...!

_ 5-4: The Crow and His Guard _

_ Two people stand by, watching the group. They are both remembered by the gang in detail from the visions of the Court of Dreams. _

**Elisanne** : Impossible...it cannot be!

**Cleo** : Jolyon Till and Petra Venj...alive?

**Jolyon** : Hello again, Uldren. It’s been a very long time.

**Uldren** : You...both died! 300 years ago!

**Petra** : So did you, and yet you stand here without questioning it.

**Uldren** : Yes, but...th-that’s different! We have an explanation for me! Not for you two!

**Jolyon** : Does it really matter at this point? What matters is that you have betrayed your own bloodline!

**Uldren** : No, that’s not what it’s like here-

**Emile** : Ancestors! Please save me from this horrible tyrant!

**Elisanne** : That is not the case at all!

**Jolyon** : Silence! Mara has told us everything! How you betrayed her and ran away to start a new life so you can spread evil across the country!

**Uldren** : Wh-What?

**Cleo** : But that is impossible. Mara’s only line of communication from the Court of Dreams is Riven, and she’s confirmed Uldren was the only person she sought out.

**Petra** : Quiet, sylvan! Don’t try and plague us with obvious lies!

**Jolyon** : My liege, come with us! We’ll protect you!

**Emile** : You took your time in saving me! I was within an inch of losing my head to that brute!

**Ranzal** : Don’t twist the story and make yourself the victim here, Emile!

**Uldren** : Lower your blades, you two. I have a feeling you’re being tricked.

**Petra** : Shut up! Hraaah!

**Uldren** : Whoa!

_ Uldren dodges a swing of Petra’s blade. _

**Phares** : Uldren, watch out! They’re surrounding you!

**Uldren** : What? Damn! Fine, you both asked for it! Hraaaaaah!

_ Uldren transforms into Riven, who roars. _

**Petra** : Wh-What the-

_ Riven blasts both of them with her powerful magic. _

**Jolyon** : Urgh...he’s powerful!

**Riven** : I remember your scent...Jolyon Till...Why is it now that you go against the queen?

**Emile** : Why are we loitering around! They’re going to kill me!

**Petra** : He’s right. We have to leave and ensure his safety. Cause a distraction!

**Jolyon** : Of course!

_ The metallic sound kicks up again. _

**Luca** : That sounded pretty close!

**Luther** : What is that?!

**Phares** : The wetlands hold the ruins of mechanical times...could it be that...

**Petra** : Indeed! A device of old set to rampage these filthy plains!

**Uldren** : If we leave it alone, it could go for Saint Lotier!

**Elisanne** : Damn! We have to let them go to find the machine!

**Uldren** : ...Fine. This won’t be the last time we see them, anyways. Everyone, hurry! Let’s get that mechanical thing!

_ 5-5: A Bond to Unite the Land _

_ The group has defeated the machine, destroying it. _

**Phares** : While I’m a tad upset at destroying such a priceless source of research...I’m content with Saint Lotier remaining safe.

**Uldren** : ......

**Cleo** : Are you well, Uldren? You look ill.

**Uldren** : Those were definitely the people from Mara’s visions, right? Petra and Jolyon...so why are they saying that Mara told them to fight against us? What’s going on?

**Ranzal** : We’ll have to save the questionin’ fer later. Saint Lotier should be safe for now, yeah? Sadly, I doubt that'll do much to goad my old man into signin' an alliance. But if I agree to return...   
  
_ Back at Saint Lotier, the group is talking with Zacharias. _

  
**Zacharias** : You've done well, and fought bravely. But it is not enough to accept Asunyth as a peer. You are welcome to toil further to inspire greater trust... Or you could return Ranzal to me. Perhaps then we could speak of alliance.   
  
**Ranzal** : You can drop the act, Pops. I'll come home. Just hurry up and sign an alliance with—   
  
**Uldren** : I'm afraid you can't have him. Not even if it is a necessary condition of our alliance.   
  
**Zacharias** : And why not?   
  
**Uldren** : Your son is an irreplaceable part of our kingdom, Zacharias. I know he may have been...impulsive when he was younger, but those days are gone. He is brave and wise in equal measure, and willing to dirty his hands in order to protect others. Asunyth without Ranzal would be an unfitting alliance partner with a city as great as Saint Lotier. I simply can't afford to lose him. He is an integral asset of Asunyth. We are a kingdom made by our people.   
  


**Ranzal** : Well, hell, Uldren... I don't know what to say.   
  
**Zacharias** : If you would defy me in this matter, we have nothing further to speak of. Your paltry kingdom will be a colony. It certainly merits no better! I will dispatch a lieutenant of Saint Lotier immediately to oversee your actions there.   
  
**Elisanne** : Then you would annex us by force? I'd not thought the great Aquapolis would stoop to base tyranny!   
  
**Zacharias** : Silence! I will not be questioned. Enjoy languishing under the oppressive eye of a lieutenant backed with the full authority of Saint Lo-!   
  
**Uldren** : You will  _ not _ take what I have worked so hard for.

**Zacharias** : What?

**Uldren** : I built Asunyth from the ground up, cultivated its crops, built its walls with my own hands, and that’s what made me the man that stands before you now. You had a glorified coastal town handed to you on a silver platter at birth, and it’s blown your mind to largely egotistical proportions. And you want to claim my hard work?! How about you replace that cane of yours with a sword and go out there and kill the fiends that plague your city! Not sit back and let your lapdogs toil away to give you riches. Asunyth will  _ never  _ be a colony of Saint Lotier’s! I’ll rather you shed my blood on this very carpet then let you walk out of this room smug with yourself over a supposed victory. And if you even think about sending a lieutenant to  _ my  _ lands, you will be declaring war upon us. And the Dragalia Sov do not take war declarations lightly. If that is all, I believe our discussion is over, you pompous airhead.

**Zacharias** : And you say this with such fiery determination? Aquapolis could desolate your walls, if it could.

**Uldren** : No, it wouldn’t. The Halidom is nowhere near water. Most of your forces are in the navy. What ground troops you have, we can and will wipe out.

**Zacharias** : ...You know, I like you very much, Sov. You have a fire that most leaders don’t have these days. Ranzal? The job is yours.   
  
**Ranzal** : Wait, I'M the lieutenant of Saint Lotier?   
  
**Zacharias** : Indeed, you will keep watch over Asunyth. And should you judge its actions to be wicked, you will strike it down. As long its actions are just... Well, then it can do whatever it pleases. I leave that judgment entirely to you.   
  
**Ranzal** : Pops...   
  
**Uldren** : Then, Zacharias... You...   
  
**Zacharias** : Ha ha ha! Oh my, yes. That bit about colonizing you was my little joke. But you should have seen your faces! There was no other retort to your speech. You rendered a man of the sea speechless, and have the makings of a true hero.   
  
**Uldren** : O-Oh, I'm nothing so special. I even lost my cool right there!   
  
**Zacharias** : Oh? I suspect it's your influence that turned my idiot of a son into the man who stands before me now. Only a fool would separate him from you, and so I place him in the care of Saint Lotier's newest allies. Together with the mana of water, born of mother sea.   
  
**Notte** : We can have that, too?! Yesss! Now we can build a dracolith!   
  
**Elisanne** : Indeed. As the Waterwyrm's power grows, the threat posed by the empire wanes.

_ Uldren and Zacharias happily shake hands, sealing the alliance. _   
  
**Uldren** : Thank you, Zacharias. We are in your debt. I give you my oath here and now that Asunyth will be an ally worthy of your trust!   
  
_ Now, the group is heading back to the Halidom, content with the results. _

  
**Ranzal** : Ya know, Uldren? I think I was just runnin' away from what I didn't like this whole time.   
  
**Uldren** : Mmm? How so?   
  
**Ranzal** : Well, just...politics and all that. I probably coulda hacked it if I'd actually tried. I just never gave it a chance. Bein' with you has made me see that.   
  
**Notte** : Yeah, Uldren will do anything! You could do to learn from his example.   
  
**Uldren** : Eh, heh...Guys, I'm just...well, a guy. Anyway, does this mean you intend to inherit your father's post one day, Ranzal? Will you rule over Saint Lotier?   
  
**Ranzal** : Pfft! Please. A city that size will run just fine on its own. I'm a...whatchacallit? An integral asset of Asunyth! And I'm ready to get back to whatever that is, so let's head home. Rulin' stuff still ain't my thing, but buildin' a kingdom with you don't sound half bad.   
  
_ Meanwhile, Harle approaches the Empress in her throne room at the Dyrenell Capital. _

**Harle** : I have an update from the west, Empress.   
  
**Empress Zethia** : The Aquapolis, I take it? What is it?   
  
**Harle** : They refuse to submit to imperial rule, and have instead chosen to make an alliance with the traitorous prince.   
  
**Empress Zethia** : So my brother is now capturing the hearts of leaders as well as dragons? Impressive. But the days of the Aquapolis are numbered...and his along with them. The great crimson flame that burns to the north can reduce even the heavens to ash, and soon I will seize it and use it to devour them all...


	38. Shiro's Adventurer Stories

_ Episode 1: Stories of Old _

_ Shiro is in the library, reading while alone with his thoughts. Cleo walks up to him. _

**Cleo** : Ahem.

**Shiro** : A-Ah! Cleo! You startled me.

**Cleo** : Takashi, it is currently the middle of the night. Most, if not all of the Halidom, is asleep at this time. What are you still doing awake?

**Shiro** : I, erm...apologize. I must have been so caught up in these books that I had lost track of time.

**Cleo** : What exactly are you reading, if I may ask?

**Shiro** : Old tales from the history of Grastaea. They’re quite fascinating. I am particularly enthralled with the history and the stories behind each individual dragon that now reside in the Halidom.

**Cleo** : Well...I will admit, the history of our country is quite fascinating, though a bit bloody at times.

**Shiro** : I can tell, by these two Wars of Binding.

**Cleo** : On the subject of history...what is the story with your part of the Alliance? Which world do you come from?

**Shiro** : Ah...I used to lead a team of powerful paladins set to save the universe with the power of mechanical lions in space called Voltron.

**Cleo** : I...what? You had me lost at “save the universe”.

**Shiro** : Um...simply put, I’m from a sort-of advanced, but not as advanced technological world. My team isn’t really active anymore, but instead operates in different branches of the Alliance. In fact, one of my closer teammates is very good friends with our Uldren!

**Cleo** : Why, really? I would love to hear more! But however, you really need your sleep, so I suggest you put away the books and go back to your room.

**Shiro** : Don’t worry, Cleo. It’ll just be a minute more.

**Cleo** : Alright. Goodnight, Takashi.

**Shiro** : Goodnight, Cleo.

_ Transition to daytime in the library. Cleo walks up to see Shiro asleep at the table. _

**Cleo** : Why I never! He didn’t budge an inch, and fell asleep right where he sat!

**Shiro** : Zzz...

**Cleo** : Takashi, wake up! It’s-! ...Huh? That’s strange...a blanket on him and a hot beverage placed by? Those weren’t there before. Ah, and even breakfast set out! Who did this? Well...whoever it was, they were very kind. I guess Takashi doesn’t really need to be woken up at the moment. I’ll just...what?! This mysterious savior put away the books, too! They are really on top of things!

_ Episode 2: The White Paladin _

_ Elisanne is training outside with Shiro. _

**Elisanne** : Huaaah!

_ Elisanne strikes, but he blocks with ease. _

**Shiro** : A good strike. However...hmphf!

_ Shiro knocks her right onto her back with one swing. _

**Elisanne** : Agh! Nn...You are very good at the art of disarming and taking off guard your opponent.

**Shiro** : It is a practice I learned very well in my younger years of fighting.

**Elisanne** : Your younger years...what do you mean by that?

**Shiro** : Hm...when I was leading Voltron. Two years ago. I never held the position for long, but I still established an unbreakable bond with my teammates all the same.

**Elisanne** : Speaking of, where are they now? All of your friends.

**Shiro** : Well, there’s six of them. Keith, the new leader and Black Paladin, Lance, the Red Paladin, Allura, the Blue Paladin, Hunk, the Yellow Paladin, Pidge, the Green Paladin...and our assistant and aid, Coran. Keith currently helps our Uldren run a branch in the Alliance called the Blade of Marmora. They’re an elite group of highly-trained assassins.

**Elisanne** : It sounds like your Uldren is very busy.

**Shiro** : Oh, but he’s a great man. Has a good sense of humor, too. Let’s see...Lance doesn’t have any special position in the Alliance. He’s really just a normal soldier. Allura is not only on the Alliance council, she’s currently working to actually pacify an originally hostile alien race!

**Elisanne** : This Allura sounds incredible!

**Shiro** : She is, and smart too! Anyways, Hunk serves mostly as a chef in the Alliance main base. Pidge actually works as Ikora’s assistant, helping her with her files and giving secondary opinions on her choices as Warlock Vanguard. Much like how I am Zavala’s assistant.

**Elisanne** : Does this mean that Lucy-1 has an assistant?

**Shiro** : No...not at the moment. The closest person to that would be the brothers Axl and Gefangene, though...

**Elisanne** : And Coran? What of him?

**Shiro** : He’s...been separated from us. In fact, the very thing that caused us to unite with the Alliance separated us from home. We’re still looking for it at the moment, though with no luck.

**Elisanne** : Oh...I’m sorry.

**Shiro** : Heh...don’t be. I’m glad I could have just talked about my friends for a moment. Anyways...are you up for a round 2?

**Elisanne** : Of course. Keep your guard up, because I will not falter again!

**Shiro** : We shall see about that!

_ Episode 3: Claws of Fear _

_ Shiro, along with Ranzal and Luca, are by a village, where they are fighting fiends. _

**Luca** : Howsabout you get a mouthful of this? Hraah!

_ Luca strikes down a fiend. _

**Shiro** : There’s a lot more than we thought!

**Ranzal** : You can say that again! We’re nearly surrounded!

**Luca** : Shiro, you’re practically a champion when it comes to fighting! Got a clue what to do?

**Shiro** : H...Huh? Champion of...fighting...

**Luca** : Shiro?

**Ranzal** : Shiro, behind ya!

_ A fiend appears behind Shiro and strikes him from behind, taking him completely off-guard. _

**Shiro** : Gaaaah!

**Ranzal** : Crap! Shiro! Haaah!

_ Ranzal strikes down the fiend. _

**Luca** : Geesh, that’s a big wound...don’t worry, Shiro! I got you!

_ Transition back to the Halidom, where Cleo is healing Shiro. _

**Cleo** : Excellent news. He should be okay, and no scar should be left on his body.

**Luca** : Oh, thank Illia. Thanks for your quick work, Cleo.

**Cleo** : I do have to ask, though. How did Takashi get such a wound? He’s usually always watching his back.

**Luca** : Well...Ranzal said something about him being really good at fighting, like a champion. He froze up when he said that, and I could see him begin to shake. He had completely zoned out.

**Cleo** : Hm...that sounds to be a case of post-traumatic stress disorder.

**Luca** : Huh? What does that mean?

**Cleo** : A condition you develop after a severely traumatic event occurs in your life. Triggers, like words or everyday events, can cause you to freak out or lose control of your emotions. What you said must have triggered the trauma Takashi had suffered.

**Luca** : That...explains a bit. So what does “champion” mean to him?

**Cleo** : Well, you could try and ask him when he wakes up, but I would warm against confronting him directly on it.

**Luca** : Got it. That does sound like a bit of a bad idea.

_ Luca leaves. _

**Cleo** : I’ve left Shiro alone enough. I should check on-Huh?! When did that stuffed bear and “Get Well Soon” card get there?!

_ Episode 4: The Champion of the Arena _

_ Shiro is back in the library, reading books. Phares walks up to him. _

**Phares** : Takashi? May we speak for a moment?

**Shiro** : Prince Phares? Well, of course. What do you need?

**Phares** : If this topic makes you uncomfortable, please tell me immediately. However, a few of us were wondering what happened when you...froze in the middle of a fight.

**Shiro** : Ah...I see. I’m very sorry to have worried anybody. That was just...my instincts, so to say.

**Phares** : Cleo referred to it as...post-traumatic stress disorder.

**Shiro** : Yes, that’s...exactly it. It’s from my time before Voltron. And the time that I got this scar on my face.

**Phares** : Ah...You don’t need to go into any more detail if it brings up bad memories.

**Shiro** : No, I...feel if I talk about this, it might make me feel a bit better. It’s been on my mind the same way it probably has been on yours. Would you be okay with me...unloading a bit on you?

**Phares** : I wouldn’t mind it at all.

**Shiro** : Well...one thing lead to another, and...I crossed the paths of a hostile alien race, who kidnapped me. I was forced into gladiatorial combat for a long while, constantly maiming and killing others for survival. I was so good at it, I was called “Champion” by many.

**Phares** : So that’s why when Ranzal called you a ‘champion of fighting’, you paused, despite your surroundings.

**Shiro** : The effects of that arena linger on me, both physically and mentally...not only did it accelerate my gain of white hair, it made me lose an arm and scarred my face the way it is now. And I have never been able to rid myself of the nightmares...

**Phares** : I...I’m sorry. Can we do anything to help?

**Shiro** : Honestly? Not much. I enlisted in therapy back in the Alliance, and even before that, I was confiding in others. It’s been a slow process, but we’re getting there.

**Phares** : I see...but I am glad you’ve divulged this to me. I can accordingly plan for future events with this information. I shall let you return to your stories, now.

**Shiro** : Okay. Thank-...Huh? When did this cup get here?

**Phares** : Hmm...I could not possibly tell.

**Shiro** : *sip* ...Oh! Hot chocolate!

**Phares** : I take it you love hot chocolate?

**Shiro** : It’s one of my more favorite beverages. But who brought this here? Are you sure you didn’t see them?

**Phares** : *chuckle* Not a thing.

**Shiro** : You do know! I know it! ...Hmph. I’ll find them later and compliment their abilities to make hot chocolate. For now...*siiiip* Mmm...very rich!

_ Episode 5: Future Assistant _

_ Shiro is in the Halidom, talking to Uldren. _

**Uldren** : So...s-some stuff just...appears out of nowhere?

**Shiro** : Cleo’s back was turned for a moment, and a “Get Well Soon” card and bear were next to the medical bed I was in! Like magic! But I have no idea where they’re from.

_ Luther walks up. _

**Luther** : Hey! Shiro! I was looking for you!

**Shiro** : Hm? What’s the problem?

**Luther** : Well see, the commander here is...huh? Heeeey! Don’t get cold feet on the dance floor, you chicken!

_ Zavala slowly walks up. _

**Zavala** : *ahem* I am not getting...cold feet.

**Luther** : You totally are! You were right behind me right up until this point!

**Shiro** : Ah! Hello, Commander!

**Zavala** : E-Erm...Hello...Takashi.

**Luther** : The commander wanted to talk to you about something.

**Shiro** : Oh, he does? What is it?

**Luther** : Something that we should probably leave you two alone for!

**Uldren** : H-Huh?

**Luther** : Come on, Uldren!

**Uldren** : H-Huh? Well-whoaaa!

_ Luther pulls Uldren away. _

**Zavala** : *ahem* We’re...alone now, correct?

**Shiro** : I believe so? But what does that mean to what you’re going to say?

**Zavala** : Well...Takashi. We’re...important to each other in the future, right?

**Shiro** : Oh, yes! Very!

**Zavala** : Good...That’s very good. I...want you to know that...as long as you are here...U-um...I hope that...I hope that your friendship with the Zavala of your timeline stays strong, once you return to it **.**

**Shiro** : Well...I hope it does, too. I’m...I’m sorry that you were pulled from your timeline. There’s a very small chance that you will ever return to it.

**Zavala** : Well...i-it allowed me to meet you.

**Shiro** : Ah! It...It did. Heh heh...I’m glad to have met you. No matter what Commander I talk to, you’re all the same, and I’m happy for that.

**Zavala** : U-Um...! Th-Thank you!

_ Zavala leaves immediately. _

**Shiro** : ...Heh. Thank you too, Commander.

_ Luther, on the other hand, looks disgruntled from hiding. _

**Luther** : Geesh! Zavala gave Shiro a bucketload of gifts, and he still chickens out last second?!

**Uldren** : W-Wait! That was him?

**Luther** : With help from yours truly. He can never be so sneaky in that huge bulky armor of his.


	39. Carla's Adventurer Stories

_ Episode 1: Timeline Prime _

_ Carla is in the courtyard, all alone. _

**Carla** : Perhaps it was...hm, not likely...or maybe...

_ Uldren walks up. _

**Uldren** : What’s wrong, Carla?

**Carla** : Oh. Hello, Uldren. I was attempting to theorize how to send everybody home.

**Uldren** : Because of the timeline issue, right?

**Carla** : Right. It’s impossible to track their exact home timeline. At least, that’s what all the chrono angels say. But I just want to hold out. They don’t...belong here. They want to go home, to their friends and families.

**Uldren** : And...finding your timeline is easier?

**Carla** : Actually, yes. It’s the only one like it. The Fundamentals of the Universe refer to it as Timeline Prime.

**Uldren** : What makes it so unique?

**Carla** : For one, it’s the only timeline currently protected by chrono magic. Mine, to be exact. All other timelines...including yours...are susceptible to eventual destruction.

**Uldren** : Des...truction?

**Carla** : I wouldn’t worry you with the details. Anyways, another reason is that they are also the only timeline who communicates with the universe’s sources of darkness and light. Such an event is unheard of. That is why the universe’s inhabitants call it Timeline Prime, and why it is so easy to find out of every other one.

**Uldren** : I see...What are these fundamentals?

**Carla** : The four elements that make up the universe, of course: Time, space, light, and darkness. Time and space create the timelines within the universe. Light and darkness create the lives and creatures within it. They are the chrono angels, nebula angels, Luxonia, and Umbrati.

**Uldren** : And you are a chrono angel?

**Carla** : The most powerful one in recent history, to be exact. That is why when I summon forward my wings, they are extremely large. A chrono angel’s power level is measured by their wingspan.

**Uldren** : Hope you don’t poke anybody’s eyes out, then.

**Carla** : Heh...a reason why I only bring them out in cases of flight being needed. They’re just cumbersome otherwise. But I hope I have answered your question on why it is such a difficult task for me to locate the two different timelines our allies come from.

**Uldren** : Well, a bit...but why is it so difficult in the first place? Are there so many timelines?

**Carla** : Infinite. And day by day, more are made and others eventually are consumed by the darkness or the light. Don’t worry. I don't believe your timeline is in danger.

**Uldren** : What makes you say that?

**Carla** : Just...a hunch.

_ Episode 2: Alternate Families _

_ In the Halidom, Uldren approaches Carla. _

**Uldren** : Carla? What are you doing here?

**Carla** : Oh. Dragalia Sov. Were you seeking me out? Well, to answer your question, I was just inspecting the Halidom walls. They are identical to every other timeline’s Halidom, so why...

**Uldren** : Hm?

**Carla** : Ah, nothing. What do you need?

**Uldren** : I was wondering how exactly your family tree is. You never clarified it.

**Carla** : Oh. That...Well, it’s a long-winded one. Do you have time?

**Uldren** : I do, yes.

**Carla** : Well...To start it off, my biological family isn’t entirely biological. My parents, Iaoel and Parisia, were both chrono angels, and both lived in Shion. They divorced soon after I was birthed and lost to the timelines. I had a sort of sister, who owned a cat. Her name was Keya. And my uncle, Andal...

**Uldren** : You seem saddened.

**Carla** : I myself returned to Shion when I was five with my uncle, who I had initially pulled in by accident. He met Iaoel, who was not only ostracized by my mother, but by the entire society of Shion. She had spun up a story of abuse and abandoning me, putting the blame on him for everything.

**Uldren** : That’s awful...

**Carla** : And why I love my adoptive mother much more than her. Anyways, he and Iaoel fell in love and began dating for a good fifteen years. They proposed at fourteen years, but...never married. Iaoel perished when he and that scum Fox got into a fight.

**Uldren** : Then that’s why you hate him...

**Carla** : With all of my being. That’s the main reason why I ran away from Shion and eventually ended up in Timeline Prime.

**Uldren** : I see...and your adoptive family?

**Carla** : To explain that, I will need to give some context. You see, timelines duplicate and branch off of themselves. It’s an actual theory within human sciences, called the multiverse theory. A choice, whether big or small, creates a new timeline. That is why there are an uncountable number of timelines, and that they are deemed wasteful by the Fundamentals unless interesting, like Timeline Prime...and yours.

**Uldren** : Excuse me?

**Carla** : I-I digress. This is why at this time, in Timeline Prime, a five-year-old girl named Talli exists. However, that is an alternate version of me, from my past. I just ended up in a timeline thats timeframe is from, to me, more than a decade ago. So now we come to the actual story. I was found as an infant, abandoned in the rubble of an old form of humanity. My mother, Lucy-1, found me while shepherding survivors of her world to safety with a friend. She brought me back to her home and began to care for me. At this time, my father, Cayde-6, was just a friend of hers, but he still bonded fast to me. Over my five-year presence in the timeline, they began to date and eventually married. Meanwhile, the timeline divided so multiple mes existed in multiple timelines. I am just a grown-up me...the only grown-up me.

**Uldren** : Why the only?

**Carla** : ...F...Forgive me. That’s a discussion for a different time.

**Uldren** : O-Okay...thank you.

_ Episode 3: The Shadows Consume _

**Carla** : ......

_ Uldren walks up. _

**Uldren** : Hey...Carla? A few of us have noticed you’ve been distracted, so...

**Carla** : It isn’t your fault. I’ve just been thinking about our conversations. Are you here to listen to more of the story?

**Uldren** : Well...only if you are up to it.

**Carla** : Yes, I...believe I am ready. What do you want to know now?

**Uldren** : Our last conversation ended with...you saying with confidence you are the only Carla. What makes you say that?

**Carla** : ...Fox destroyed every timeline that had Talli except Timeline Prime.

**Uldren** : Wh...What?

**Carla** : Not a single Talli grew past ten, I believe. They all died, their souls not only consumed by darkness, but ripped apart. He would prevent another Carla by any means necessary.

**Uldren** : Then...that means...there’s only one Talli now.

**Carla** : And she’s my age. Just when I was taken from my consumed timeline and thrust into my biological mother’s arms.

**Uldren** : Your timeline was...consumed?

**Carla** : Of course. Timeline Prime obviously wasn’t my home timeline. It already has a Talli. I still remember that day vividly...the entire city going dark, neither of my parents there to see me off...

**Uldren** : They...were consumed.

**Carla** : You’re partially right. In that timeline...my mother died before the consumption. My father went nearly mad with grief, and went out more and more often to hunt her killer...I barely saw him. That day, I...only got in a rushed goodbye before he left, and...I didn’t see that Cayde until Timeline Prime, twenty years later.

**Uldren** : What...happened?

**Carla** : Fox...spared him, but...locked him into isolation. Put him under slumber, as if this was some knock-off Sleeping Beauty. If I had known...I could’ve...

**Uldren** : Carla, p-please. When nobody knows things, they just...don’t. It’s not your fault for not knowing.

**Carla** : I hate him! I hate that damn Reploid Fox! He’s ruined not only my life, but infinite ones! What gives him the right to rule over people’s lives like some sort of tyrannical royalty?!

**Uldren** : ...Carla...

**Carla** : Don’t comfort me! I...I need some time alone!

_ Carla runs off. _

**Uldren** : C-Carla! I...I’m sorry...you shouldn’t put yourself down like this...

_ Episode 4: Self-Responsibility _

**Uldren** : Carla? Carla, where are you?

**Carla** : Zz...zzzz...

**Uldren** : Huh? Asleep in the library? She’s never done that before...Carla?

**Carla** : Zzz...h-huh? Wha? Oh...Dragalia Sov. Do you need me?

**Uldren** : Have you been getting enough sleep? You fell asleep.

**Carla** : Ah...Sorry. I was researching Grastaea, but I guess I had dozed off. And, um...I do not get the required eight hours of sleep per night.

**Uldren** : Wh-What? But why?

**Carla** : Because...well, I am needed 24/7 at Timeline Prime. I have to keep returning to it at early and late hours to make sure the magic preventing it from being consumed by light and darkness is still stabilized. It’s a constant drain on me.

**Uldren** : The barrier magic...drains you?

**Carla** : Ah...! W-Well, it’s not bad! It doesn’t kill you!

**Uldren** : But it looks to be severely affecting your health.

**Carla** : ...It doesn’t...Look, it doesn’t drain my magic the way you think it does. It’s just a drain on my physical body to have to keep running back and forth to stabilize the magic. It will not kill me. I do not plan to die.

**Uldren** : But you’re still damaging yourself! You could seriously harm your physical health in the long run!

**Carla** : It’s to protect everyone. Only I can give Timeline Prime the protection of chrono magic. No other chrono angel will. They don’t want to get involved in the war. It has to be me and me alone.

**Uldren** : But Carla...

**Carla** : You understand...right? You’re the last Dragalia Sov. You have the same sense of self-responsibility, right? You lead a whole kingdom!

**Uldren** : ...Y-Yea. I...I do.

**Carla** : Don’t worry. I will not die. I have too many people waiting for the war to be over to die and leave them.

_ Episode 5: The Oddity _

_ Shiro and Carla are talking. _

**Shiro** : And you haven’t told him?

**Carla** : Well...it’s not a topic that has come up in conversations before. How do I even begin to bring it up?

**Shiro** : Maybe just tell him outright?

**Carla** : What am I supposed to say, though? That his timeline is such an oddity, it is now being monitored?

**Shiro** : ...Um...

_ Uldren slowly walks up. _

**Uldren** : It...what?

**Carla** : Eeeek! D-Dragalia Sov!

**Shiro** : Perhaps you should make sure he isn’t listening the next time you say something like that?

**Uldren** : Can you...repeat that?

**Carla** : W-Well...I guess the cat is out of the bag. Ahem...Uldren? I don’t want to alarm you, but...out of all of the timelines that exist now...your timeline and its branched-off ones are so...oddly different. There’s...different versions of Grastaea. All versions except yours do not have the Dragalia Sov in them. They just do not exist. And all of the other versions...you are replaced. By a woman blessed with the dragon Phoenix’s blood, by a normal, everyday heir...

**Uldren** : I bet the latter one has some strange name to make up for his blandness.

**Carla** : Heh. Perhaps...but your batch of timelines are the only ones in all of the universe that have the Dragalia Sov. It is so strange. None of the Fundamentals know what created the Dragalia Sov. Perhaps it has something to do with the Awoken from most of the other timelines, but...we don’t know.

**Uldren** : Well...should I be worried?

**Carla** : I...don’t know? While it is certainly an oddity, I wouldn’t say it is damaging. Merely just a different viewpoint on a species that somehow just got there.

**Uldren** : Hm...While it is nice to know this, I’m not too concerned. The universe is infinite, after all. Maybe the cause of the Dragalia Sov just became lost to history.

**Carla** : Yea...maybe.

**Uldren** : A-Anyways, I wanted you to have this. It’s a vitality elixir. It should be able to keep your body in good condition should you need to be called out for an emergency in Timeline Prime again.

**Carla** : O-Oh! Well...thank you, Dragalia Sov.

_ Uldren smiles and leaves. _

**Shiro** : You know, he really is kinder than the Blade official Uldren, and that is saying something.

**Carla** : Yea...Though it does seem a bit rude to compare them, Takashi.

  
**Shiro** : R-Right. Sorry! Heh heh...


	40. Andal's Adventurer Stories

_ Episode 1: Trauma _

_ Andal is sitting in the courtyard, alone from everyone else. _

**Andal** : ...*hic* *sob*

_ Uldren walks up. _

**Uldren** : Um...Andal?

**Andal** : A-Ah!

_ Andal runs off. _

**Uldren** : W-Wait, I didn’t mean to...! Wow, he runs quite fast.

_ Transition to the forest, where Andal comes up, looking saddened. _

**Andal** : Ugh! No! Stupid, stupid, stupid...why would you run? He just wanted to talk to you...he isn’t the other Uldren! He doesn’t want revenge against you for what you’ve done! *sigh* Why am I like this? I don’t even remember what I did or how I did it...all I’m left with is people remembering for me...Remembering nothing but a murderer...

_ Uldren slowly approaches. _

**Uldren** : Um...A...Andal?

**Andal** : Gyeep! P-Prince...Your Highness! Dragalia Sov!

**Uldren** : Just...Uldren is fine. Are you okay? You seem extremely jumpy.

**Andal** : Um...Y-Yes. I’m rather fine. Perfectly okay.

**Uldren** : Andal, I know what trauma looks like. You’re not exactly fine at the moment, are you?

**Andal** : Well...n-no. I’m not exactly in the best of moods. I just had a moment of recollection, and...became rather jumpy from it.

**Uldren** : I see...Will you be okay?

**Andal** : Oh, yes! I will. I’m just a bit on edge, so you suddenly appearing sort of...startled me. You do remind me a lot of the Uldren I know...

**Uldren** : Is that a bad thing?

**Andal** : Ah! N-No, not at all! I just...wronged him, a bit of a while back. And I’m always worried that, despite him seeming to not blame me for it...that he has a need for vengeance.

**Uldren** : Is it related to...the Tangled Shore Murders?

**Andal** : ...Yes. The deaths of Takumi and Dynamo in my timeline. The deaths caused by me, and ones I take the full blame of. You see...you and Takumi are very good friends in that future. Almost inseparable, so to say. You grieved his death more than most. So that is why I worry, and watch my back when your future self is around me. I’m worried that he might seek justice for his friend. And yet...I do not blame him for wanting it.

**Uldren** : Andal...

**Andal** : Forgive me. May I have some time to recollect myself?

**Uldren** : ...Of course. Take as much time as you need. Just know that there are a lot of people here for you.

_ Episode 2: Loss of Self _

_ Andal walks up into the kitchen. _

**Andal** : Cleo. There you are. I was wondering if I could borrow you for a moment?

**Cleo** : Hm? Andal? Sure. What seems to be the problem? Did Luca get himself in trouble again?

**Andal** : What? No! Nobody’s in trouble! Well...besides me, in a way.

**Cleo** : Oh?

**Andal** : You learned mechanics from Dynamo, correct?

**Cleo** : Um, sort of. I know how a Reploid works, but I’m not a genius. Why do you ask?

**Andal** : I was hoping you can do some maintenance on my limbs, make sure they’re working properly and all of that.

**Cleo** : You’re a Reploid? I didn’t know.

**Andal** : Huh? N-No, I’m not at all, actually. I’m as human as I can be. Both my arms and my legs however are completely robotic. So I’m more of a cyborg than anything.

**Cleo** : I see...I’ll be happy to investigate if that’s what you say.

**Andal** : Thanks. It means a lot.

_ Transition to Andal’s room, where Cleo is performing maintenance on him. _

**Cleo** : Hm...this is extremely similar to a Reploid’s body. Yes, I believe I can work with this quite well.

**Andal** : That’s a relief. It’s hard to find a good mechanic in a non-technological world.

**Cleo** : Forgive me if I sound insensitive, but...what happened for you to get these implants?

**Andal** : Ah...In all honesty, I deserved to lose my limbs.

**Cleo** : What? What do you mean?

**Andal** : Whenever a normal, human soul has either too much light or too much darkness in it, it begins to fall apart. In other words, it deteriorates. And along with the soul, the body rots, as well. I was under the corruption of darkness for too long, and my body began to rot at an accelerated speed. My life was saved in time, but my limbs were beyond recovery, nothing but rotten flesh at that point. In order for me to keep mobility, my limbs were replaced with cybernetics. I guess it is comeuppance for my crimes.

**Cleo** : I see...I apologize for asking.

**Andal** : It is nothing to apologize for. And there is nothing to hide about it. A lot of people would probably ask about these, anyways.

**Cleo** : Well...I do not see anything wrong. But perhaps you should consult with our Reploid friends here just to make sure? I’m no expert, after all.

**Andal** : Ah...I will. Thank you anyways.

_ Episode 3: Make Things Right _

_ Takumi is running through the forest. _

**Takumi** : Look sharp! That fiend must be somewhere!

**Uldren** : R-Right! There’s no way it could have gotten far!

**Andal** : Perhaps one of us should go into the trees to get a better view...

**Uldren** : I can. I have the stamina to climb really fast!

**Takumi** : Heh...You sound like a child proclaiming his talents.

**Andal** : W-Wait! You’re gonna leave me alone with...?!

**Uldren** : I’ll be back, don’t worry. I just need to see where that fiend went before it attacks any nearby villages!

_ Uldren goes up into a tree, leaving Takumi and Andal alone. _

**Takumi** : Hm...Guess we just have to wait here until he comes back down.

**Andal** : ......

**Takumi** : Hey, what’s with that look there? I don’t bite, honest.

**Andal** : ...I...I don’t...

**Takumi** : Hey, you okay? You look a little pale there.

**Andal** : I can’t...trust myself...near you...

**Takumi** : ...Oh. This is about...

**Andal** : What if...what if I hurt you again? It’s bad enough when Uldren is here, but...to be alone with you...all I can think of is...the blood, the fire, the taste and the gun and the crying and your body just laying there!

**Takumi** : Hey, hey, hey! Snap out of it! You’re having a panic attack!

**Andal** : *gasp* *sob*

**Takumi** : ANDAL, LISTEN! I am NOT the Takumi you know, and I have zero reason to hate you for an action I know nothing about. And how can I? It’s affected you deeply. So snap out of it! There is no reason to freak out near me, because I have no intention of hurting you!

**Andal** : ...I…

_ Behind Takumi, a large fiend rises up. _

**Andal** : L-Look out!

**Takumi** : Huh?!

_ Andal throws himself in front of Takumi and takes the full blunt of a heavy attack. _

**Andal** : Ghk...

_ Andal falls to the ground. _

**Takumi** : Andal!

_ Uldren drops down from the tree. _

**Uldren** : There’s a whole pack of fiends coming fast here! We need to go!

**Takumi** : I know! One just ambushed us and...Hey!

_ The fiend now is holding the unconscious Andal. Roaring, it makes its getaway. _

**Uldren** : That fiend has Andal! And he looked injured, too!

**Takum** i: ...He threw himself in front of an attack meant for me...

**Uldren** : Huh?

**Takumi** : Nothing. Let’s go get that fiend!

_ Episode 4: Resurgence of Punishment _

_ In an enemy camp, Andal is being shocked by magic. _

**Andal** : AAAAAAAAAGH!

**Soldier** : Why won’t you just spill it already?! Stop holding your breath!

**Emile** : Harumph! Did that mindless fiend have to grab some low-ranking soldier in Uldren’s gaggle of fools? This one is nothing close to important!

**Andal** : Nn...nngh...

**Emile** : Save your breath, you pitiful vermin!

_ Emile kicks Andal. _

**Andal** : Ghk!

**Emile** : Do you have anything to say? Any secrets to spill?

**Andal** : ...No...I...deserve...this...

**Emile** : Of course you do! But that is not what I want! Shock him again.

_ The soldier does so, casting another shock spell. _

**Andal** : AAAAAAAAAAH! *pant*...*pant*...

**Soldier** : My lord, this man is on the verge of death, and yet he does not wish to say anything, or even imply that he knows nothing at all. A few of us are beginning to think that he’s enjoying this.

**Emile** : Well, if he is to not talk at all, then I suppose we just have to kill him. What a waste of time and energy.

_ An arrow narrowly hits Emile. _

**Emile** : What the-?!

**Soldier** : They’re in the trees! Look!

**Luca** : Yea, that’s right! You think you can just harm one of our own and get away with it?!

**Soldier** : They’ve surrounded us, my lord! We-!

_ Takumi gets behind the soldier and stabs them in the back. _

**Soldier** : Agh!

**Emile** : What?! How did you sneak up on us?!

**Takumi** : You know, I didn’t think that such a cowardly little snotbag can get on my nerves like you do. But harming a good ally of mine like this? Oh, you’ve earned yourself a bit of a trouncing.

**Emile** : Oh, yes, and a boy’s ego the size of his ponytail dressed like a thug is going to scare-!

_ Emile gets hit by a flurry of punches. _

**Emile** : Gack!

**Takumi** : Sorry, what was that? Kind of cut you off by knocking the wind out of your puny little chest.

**Uldren** : Takumi, that’s enough! Just grab Andal and get to the Halidom!

**Takumi** : Right, right! Got carried away, sorry! Hey. Hey, Andal. Are you there? You with us?

**Andal** : Nnn...

**Takumi** : Okay, that’s sort of good. Man, you look to have gone through crap. Let’s see...yea, just as I thought. Those shocks deactivated your cybernetics. Your limbs are just dead weight.

**Andal** : I...deserve it...

**Takumi** : No you don’t, shut up. Come on, up you go. I’m getting you back to the Halidom even if I have to carry you all the way!

**Emile** : H...Hey! Stop that boy!

**Soldier** : My lord, if we try to give chase, the entire army would outrun and kill us all! We must fall back!

**Emile** : Ugh! This entire day has given me nothing but stacks of horrid luck! Mark my words, Uldren! I will return, and-!

**Uldren** : Die by my blade?

**Emile** : Eep!

_ Emile flees. _

**Luca** : Do you think Andal will be okay?

**Uldren** : I hope. Let’s go back as well, and make sure both he and Takumi make it back safely.

_ Episode 5: Self-Loathing _

_ Warning: This episode contains themes of suicidal and self-hatred. If you are sensitive to that topic, be warned. _

_ Andal is sitting in his room, looking ahead. _

**Andal** : ......

_ Cayde enters. _

**Cayde-6** : Hey there. How’s the best buddy in the world doin’?

**Andal** : ......

**Cayde-6** : Hey. Andal...hello? Hey, are you there?

**Andal** : ......

**Cayde-6** : Okay, now you are definitely creepin’ me out. Andal. Just talk to me, what’s...Oh my god. That’s...CLEO! SOMEBODY, A HEALER, ANYONE! GET IN HERE, NOW!

_ Transition to the infirmary, where Cleo walks up to Cayde. _

**Cleo** : We’re very lucky you entered his room when you did, Cayde. He could have very well died.

**Cayde-6** : ......

**Cleo** : Is something wrong?

**Cayde-6** : Yea...I’m tryin’ to think. Someone clearly attempted to kill him, but...they didn’t do it cleanly. They just stabbed him right in the stomach and left him. Like they wanted him to suffer...

**Cleo** : So who could have done it?

**Cayde-6** : Yea, exactly! Nobody in this world wants him dead, right? Much less to have a painful death.

**Cleo** : Perhaps it was a jab at someone else? Uldren or Takumi?

**Cayde-6** : No...Then why exactly would it be Andal? They have closer loved ones that would make better assassination targets.

**Cleo** : Well, perhaps Andal will tell us when he wakes up. For now, he’s just going to be asleep for a bit.

_ Takumi walks in. _

**Takumi** : Sorry for the intrusion, but I heard that Andal ended up in here?

**Cleo** : Yes. Someone attempted to assassinate him.

**Takumi** : Really now? Let me see.

**Cleo** : Hm? What do you mean?

**Takumi** : Hm...No. This wasn’t an assassination attempt.

**Cleo** : What?!

**Takumi** : Any competent assassin would go for a vital area, like the head or chest. Not the stomach.

**Cayde-6** : So then where did the wound come from if it wasn’t from anyone at all?!

**Takumi** : ......

**Cayde-6** : Wait, are you sayin’ that...?

**Takumi** : Cayde, what you did was interrupt a suicide attempt.

**Cleo** : Andal...attempted suicide? But why? What was the point?

**Takumi** : His kidnapping the other day. He believed that he had every right to die at that moment. In fact, I think he wants to die. To atone for his sins. He hates himself so much that every act of kindness I do for him just fuels his paranoia! We don’t have a target on our hands, we have a psychologically damaged man who has little to nobody to turn to and even less motivation to seek someone out.

**Cleo** : ...Andal...

**Cayde-6** : Is that...really what he becomes in the future? A broken man who doesn’t trust me enough anymore?

**Takumi** : ...If he did, he would have come to you before even thinking about stabbing himself.

**Cayde-6** : ...Andal, I’m sorry. I don’t know what I did, but it obviously wasn’t enough to save you. I swear...I-I’m goin’ to save you in my timeline! I’m goin’ to make sure you stay on the right path! I...I have to...To stop this self-loathin’.

**Andal** : ......

**Cayde-6** : ...Are you...awake?

**Andal** : ...Why didn’t you let me...

**Cayde-6** : Please don’t say that. Please...

  
**Andal** : ...I want it to stop. Why can’t you let me stop it? Why can’t...I go...and stop loathing myself?


	41. Rowan's Adventurer Stories

_ Episode 1: Fascination _

_ Cleo, Uldren, and Rowan seem to be out on a shopping trip. _

**Cleo: ** Thank you two for helping me with the groceries today.

**Uldren: ** You don’t need to thank me, Cleo.

**Rowan: ** Yea, same here! I just want to make myself useful around the Halidom.

**Cleo: ** Let’s see...we seem to already have most of the items on my list. Are you sure you’re okay carrying all of it, Uldren?

**Uldren: ** Yea, I’m fine! I’m not the scrawny little kid I used to be, Cleo, heh heh.

**Cleo: ** Hm...Looks like we just need...huh?

**Uldren: ** Mm? What is it, Cleo?

**Cleo: ** Do you by chance...know where Rowan is?

**Uldren: ** Yea, of course! He’s right next to...me? Wait, where did he...Ah! Over there!

**Rowan: ** ...Whoa...

**Cleo: ** Rowan!

**Rowan: ** Eep! O-Oh...hey, Cleo!

**Cleo: ** Please do not run off like that without saying where you are going. You’ll just make us worry.

**Rowan: ** Oh...sorry. I really didn’t mean to frighten you.

**Cleo: ** You seem interested in that antique shop display.

**Rowan: ** Um...Yea. I just saw many things that I got a bit ahead of myself.

**Uldren: ** But...a lot of those things aren’t really uncommon. They couldn’t have gotten your attention that much.

**Rowan: ** Well, it’s the first time in a long time that I’ve really took the time to do something like this. A lot of this stuff, I haven’t seen in years.

**Cleo: ** Antique clocks, fancy mirrors, porcelain figures...you’ve never seen them before?

**Uldren** : How long has it been since you last shopped, Rowan?

**Rowan: ** Hm...Well, the last time I entered a marketplace like this and admired the wares...about a little over seven years ago.

**Cleo: ** Seven...?

**Rowan: ** Yea. I was...well, it’s not easy for me to talk about. It was a very traumatic point in my life, and it still affects me and my attitude today.

**Uldren: ** Rowan...

**Rowan: ** It’s nothing. Let’s just complete the shopping. I’m sorry for holding us up.

**Cleo: ** Y...You don’t have to apologize. I can take you out on more shopping trips, if you would like.

**Rowan: ** ...I would. Thank you.

_ Episode 2: Peter Pan _

_ Rowan is in the Halidom library as Uldren walks up. _

**Uldren: ** Hey...Rowan?

**Rowan: ** Hm? Yea, what’s up?

**Uldren: ** I, erm...wanted to talk to you for a moment. About our conversation in the marketplace.

**Rowan: ** Oh. You want to know what happened in those seven years, right?

**Uldren: ** I know it’s a bad thing to ask about, but...

**Rowan: ** It’s okay. But it really affected me. I’m afraid talking about it will just bring all of the bad memories back. That’s why I want to wait a bit longer, and make sure I’ve recovered enough from it. I won’t completely return to my old self, though I’m not sure if that’s for better or worse...but it’ll take a bit for me to even begin the story.

**Uldren: ** Right...I understand. Huh...Those are a lot of children’s books.

**Rowan: ** ...I’ve never really read that much in my life. I’m not illiterate, I’m...just not at a standard reading level for being in my mid-twenties.

**Uldren: ** What? You’re in your mid-twenties?

**Rowan: ** What, you aren’t?

**Uldren: ** I’m...well, I’m getting close to my eighteenth birthday. But you look...young.

**Rowan: ** A side effect of being a Reploid. I’m like Peter Pan: I never grow up. Not physically, anyways.

**Uldren: ** I see...sorry for bothering you, then.

**Rowan: ** No, wait!

**Uldren: ** Huh?

**Rowan: ** ...Thanks for making sure I was okay, Uldren. It may not seem like much, but...to me, a little kindness goes a long way.

**Uldren: ** ...You’re welcome, Rowan.

_ Episode 3: A Lost King _

_ Rowan is in the library again, continuing to read as Uldren walks up. _

**Uldren: ** You, uh...having some trouble?

**Rowan: ** Admittedly, a bit. I tried to go up to a young adult novel, but...Can I please find one that does not puts the strong and dependant female with magical powers in a love triangle within a dystopian world?! It makes me feel like they just copy the same structure!

**Uldren: ** It’s a...popular genre within young adult novels, to be sure.

**Rowan: ** All of these characters just feel like the same rehash...and the female protagonist just feels bland after a bit. I feel sick reading the same thing over and over. They don’t even have sympathetic villains! That’s not good writing! They’re people, too! ...Oh! Right, why are you here?

**Uldren: ** Well...you probably know.

**Rowan: ** ...Oh. Yea, I do. Sit down, will you?

**Uldren: ** Okay. But only if you feel confident in talking.

**Rowan: ** ...I was born in a set of twins. We were prince and princess of a kingdom called Aytolis. I just want to skip to the part where we were crowned twin rulers by our mother. It seemed from that point, everything would just be fine, like the happy ending to a fairytale. Barely after we became king and queen...Aytolis was destroyed.

**Uldren: ** Just like that?

**Rowan: ** Our enemy was more powerful than we could ever imagine, and came at us so suddenly. There was no time to even prepare a proper defense. Everything was razed, and me and my family were captured. My mother was the first to die, and I almost died with her. Instead, I was...turned into this. A husk of a machine, with no way to taste or feel things like I used to. From there...all of these experiments on me...never stopped...for more than a year, I was pressed on again and again with no end in sight...!

**Uldren: ** Rowan...

**Rowan: ** I escaped. I don’t know how, but I did. But I didn’t escape the pain! It was everywhere I turned! I wanted to die! I wanted to end it so badly! And somehow, it only got worse and worse, because...because I had to kill my sister!

**Uldren** : What...

**Rowan: ** I was forced to, I had no choice! Fox had everyone I ever knew at the hands of death! He would have killed them all! And Lianna understood! She forgave me! She forgave me as I stabbed her right in the chest! Why would she forgive a monster like me?! A monster that isn’t even her brother anymote?!

**Uldren: ** ROWAN!

**Rowan: ** ...! I...I got...carried away. I’m sorry...I don’t think I’m ready to...continue. Please leave me alone.

**Uldren: ** ...Alright. Take your time.

**Rowan: ** ...I’m sorry...

_ Episode 4: Solitary Confinement _

_ Uldren was in the courtyard. Rowan walked up to him. _

**Rowan: ** Um...Uldren?

**Uldren: ** Oh, Rowan. Do you need me for something?

**Rowan:** Not exactly. I wanted to...talk to you.

**Uldren: ** Really? But our last conversation was such a short time ago. Are you sure?

**Rowan: ** I have to continue it. I can’t just bottle it up now. I need to speak about it.

**Uldren: ** Well...take your time. Don’t push yourself to speak about it.

**Rowan: ** ...I didn’t kill myself, obviously. After the death of my sister, I tried to adjust. I eventually went back to my home. I wanted to try and rebuild Aytolis, but I knew I couldn’t do it alone. That’s why I went to our neighborhood kingdom, Gristonne. I wanted to ask the queen for her help.

**Uldren: ** Did she?

**Rowan: ** I...told her why I was the way I am now, and asked for her help. She...didn’t give it. I don’t know, but I was suddenly grabbed and dragged away, kicking and screaming. I was chained up in a cell and just left there...I had nobody but myself...I couldn’t move for five years...I-I-I...I could only replay my memory logs...over and over...to keep me even close to sane...

**Uldren: ** I-I...

**Rowan: ** Five years...help took five years to come...and five minutes...was all it took...to get my sword...and just...slash...again and again...break free...and just run...I just ran...I ran to freedom...but I was still trapped...!

**Uldren: ** Rowan! ROWAN!

**Rowan: ** I can’t...I can’t...Just thinking about it...all of the memories that I’ve forgotten...five years of just replaying them all...And now I’m suddenly okay?! Now I’m suddenly carrying the weight of the world in my hands?! Now I’m the person who is to doom the universe or save it?! I can’t even save myself!

**Uldren: ** Please just calm down.

**Rowan: ** Just let me get this out! Let me scream at whatever god exists for why they condemned me this way! For twisting my life in such a cruel and unforgiving manner just when I thought everything would be okay!

**Uldren: ** ...You shouldn’t keep this bottled up.

**Rowan: ** But I’m Light Incarnate! I’m the epitome of goody two-shoes! I’m the morale! I have to bottle it up! I have to say ‘Look at me! I’m the hero! I’m okay!’ I have to set an example! I never get to just...scream at the sky and ask why ME?!

**Uldren:** ...

**Rowan: ** ...*sigh* I...I needed to do that. I really needed to do that. Just...scream at the top of my lungs. I feel a lot better now. Thank you for listening.

**Uldren: ** Come to me if you need anything else...okay?

**Rowan: ** Of course. Right. I’ll...go now.

_ Episode 5: Expectations and Realities _

_ Uldren walked up to Rowan in the Halidom. _

**Uldren: ** Rowan. May I have a moment?

**Rowan: ** Hm? Yea, what’s up?

**Uldren: ** You don’t need to do it.

**Rowan: ** Huh? Do what?

**Uldren: ** Put up a front for others. Making yourself seem like a big hero when that’s not who you are. It’s only going to get at your mental health if you just hide it.

**Rowan: ** Well, you wouldn’t really know what’s going on with me.

**Uldren: ** Rowan, look at me and imagine me if I was younger. What would I look like to you?

**Rowan: ** Well...you would obviously be a confident, cheery kid, right?

**Uldren: ** Wrong. I hated myself. I hated everything about me that I could not change. I hated my skin color. I hated my eyes. I hated the way I walked and talked. Anything that I was, I felt it was worthless. The only way I am now what I am was because people talked to me and listened to me. And they only knew to do it because I was visibly upset. If you do not show you’re visibly upset, you can’t get the help that I got, alright?

**Rowan: ** So what am I supposed to do, huh? Show weakness?

**Uldren: ** YES! That’s how people know you need help! If you show you are weak, your loved ones will help you get strong! Don’t adhere to the personality of a suave deity! Show that you are human too! That you aren’t as perfect as you want to be!

**Rowan: ** It’s not as easy as you make it seem!

**Uldren: ** I know, but if you continue like this, either the enemy will do you in or you yourself will!

**Rowan: ** ...

**Uldren: ** Just talk to somebody. Talk to someone that can help you. I may be a good outlet, but I can’t give you the same help your closest companions can.

**Rowan: ** But...you are close to me, Uldren.

**Uldren: ** But not close enough.

**Rowan: ** ...Yea. You’re right. I’ll go...find somebody.

**Uldren: ** It’ll be worth it. Trust me.

**Rowan: ** ...I will. ...Thank you, Uldren.

  
**Uldren: ** It is what a friend should do.


	42. Wyrmprints: Batch 1

_ Wyrmprint Story: Hunting For Trouble _

_ (Dynamo, Marty, Renelle, and Cayde-6) _

_ Rating: Five Star _

_ Visual: _

_ The first, unbound visual is of the four walking to the right in a dark, gloomy setting, chatting to each other happily. The second, bound visual is of them running for their lives to the left in the same setting, all of them panicked and screaming as fire, arrows, and other hazards follow them. _

_ Stage 1: _

_ In a set of ruins holding rumored treasures, a group assembles to find the bounties within. All of them are quite experienced within the rogue nature of treasure hunting! _

_ Stage 2: _

_ As they went deeper into the ruins, the more dismayed the four became. There was no glittering gold in sight. Where was the treasure they heard about? _

_ Stage 3: _

_ Instead of swimming in gold, all they had was blame to throw at each other when one of them activated a trap. Soon, they were running back the way they came with glittering fire on their heels. _

_ Stage 4: _

_ Nobody wanted to confess to triggering the fire, or the arrows. Not one came forward to take fault for the acid river beginning to flow, too! _

_ Stage 5: _

_ Once they were out of danger, the bickering continued all the way back to the Halidom. The treasure hunters had nothing to offer, and were forced to sit through Cleo’s lecture on safety-again! _

_ Wyrmprint Story: Butterfly Watching _

_ (Zavala) _

_ Rating: Four Star _

_ Visual: In the first, unbound visual, Zavala is standing in a field of flowers, none of them in bloom. His hand is extended up to the sky. In the second, bound visual, the flowers are in bloom, glowing with light. Multiple butterflies were flying in the sky, followed by trails of lights, and one has landed on Zavala’s hand. _

_ Stage 1: _

_ I’ve been observing this field for a bit now. It is teeming with life like I have never seen before. _

_ Stage 2: _

_ Within the Last City, a field like this is not a common sight. That is why my breath is taken away by it, and why I always come here in the end. _

_ Stage 3: _

_ Now the butterflies arrive, already adding to the thriving picture of life and beauty. They’ve become adjusted to my presence now, and accept me as another part of their home. _

_ Stage 4: _

_ It is always the same butterfly that lands on my hand. Its wings are black and a light blue, tinted white. It reminds me of Shiro...I mean, Takashi. _

_ Stage 5: _

_ However, I must return to the Halidom. I can hear Ikora calling for me already. Go and return to your friends, little butterfly. _

_ Wyrmprint Story: Forgiveness _

_ (Andal, Takumi, and Dynamo) _

_ Rating: Five Star _

_ Visual: The first, unbound visual has Andal sitting at a desk, the background a chaotic mess of purple and white. He’s holding his head and hair, tears going down his face and his face distressed. The second, bound visual shows him still at the desk, but with a normal background. Takumi is setting a blanket around him while Dynamo sets a pastry in front of him, both smiling. Andal looks shocked, but does not smile. _

_ Stage 1: _

_ No matter where he went, the guilt and demons would always follow. They lingered, around the faces of the two men he masterminded the deaths of. _

_ Stage 2: _

_ It was his fault, all of it. The way Hoshido was splintered, with all siblings except Queen Hinoka dead or missing. And the way that the Cocoon was on the verge of splitting away from the Alliance altogether. _

_ Stage 3: _

_ But they...they did not hate him. The prince scolded him for sitting in a cold room without any proper protection. And the mercenary gave him food, something he’s been avoiding recently. _

_ Stage 4: _

_ He didn’t understand why. So, he ignored them. He waited until they left before he tore into the sugary gift like an animal with tears in his eyes. _

_ Stage 5: _

_ It didn’t help. It just reminded him that he took two good men from the world. The pastry tasted sickening to him, and he threw aside the blanket before returning to his hell of guilt. _

_ Wyrmprint Story: Disgruntled Bathings _

_ (Lumine, the Drake and Imp Dragons) _

_ Rating: Four Star _

_ Visual: In the first, unbound visual, Lumine is cleaning the Astral Imp in a wash bin with a look of annoyance on his face. In the second, bound visual, the other Drake and Imp dragons have gathered in the background. Lumine is now softly smiling as the Astral Imp sends trails of light around the wash bin as he is being cleaned. _

_ Stage 1: _

_ The care routine of the dragons in the Halidom was filthy. Not even the dragons took care of their own hygiene at times. Lumine found the young ones especially disgusting. _

_ Stage 2: _

_ He managed to catch one of them with a coat. Carrying it off, he dropped the stinking dragon into a wash bin and began to scrub the dirt and damaged skin and scales off. _

_ Stage 3: _

_ To his surprise, after a few moments, the small dragon was delighted. They showed a certain kind of joy, allowing Lumine to clean them off completely with the tools at his disposal. _

_ Stage 4: _

_ To even more of his surprise, more of the young dragons arrived. It seems that this one’s delight attracted the rest of them. They were treating him like some bathing servant! _

_ Stage 5: _

_ And yet, he didn’t mind at all. In fact, he was glad they came willingly. Perhaps this will teach them how to perform baths on their own and take care of themselves. _

_ Wyrmprint Story: Androids and Nature _

_ (Rowan and Mega Man) _

_ Rating: Four Star _

_ Visual: In the first, unbound visual, Rowan and Mega Man are sitting in a field in the day, looking at flowers in the ground. In the second, bound visual, it has become nighttime, and fireflies were buzzing around them as the flowers glowed in the dark and magic swirled in the air. _

_ Stage 1: _

_ In the five or more years of being a Reploid, Rowan had not been able to enjoy the outdoors like he could now. So when the hero before his time Mega Man invited him out, he couldn’t possibly turn it down. _

_ Stage 2: _

_ Even at first, it was overwhelming to Rowan. Getting such a rush of beauty within nature nearly brought him to tears. He wanted desperately to feel the sensation of flower petals on his fingers. _

_ Stage 3: _

_ And then night fell, and the fireflies came out. Rowan nearly cried at the sight, being overloaded by something he had been unable to enjoy for years. _

_ Stage 4: _

_ Mega Man worried, of course. He tried to see what was wrong. Rowan quickly assured that he was fine, just happy to see something like this. _

_ Stage 5: _

_ Both of them sat there extremely patiently. All they did was watch nature move around them, and enjoy the beautiful sights of the natural lights under the moon. _

_ Wyrmprint Story: A Mismatched Family _

_ (Mym, Kirai, Uldren, Ty and Phares) _

_ Rating: Five Star _

_ Visual: The first, unbound visual is of Mym and Kirai setting up a picnic on a hill in the daytime. Ty was pulling Uldren and Phares to it by the hand. The second, bound visual was of all five of them enjoying the picnic. Mym had her head on Kirai’s shoulder, Ty was in Kirai’s lap, and Uldren was looking up at the sky on his back while Phares enjoyed a sandwich. _

_ Stage 1: _

_ “Okay, darlings! It’s time for the family outing your mama and I have been planning forever now!” “W-Wait, I wasn’t told of-Hey, T-Ty!” _

_ Stage 2: _

_ “Let us relax, little brother. Your mothers have worked very hard on this.” “Indeed. It isn’t every day all of us can free up our schedules like this.” _

_ Stage 3: _

_ “This cooking is amazing, Kirai!” “Well, do not thank me, Phares. I had Cleo prepare this picnic for us. I would have helped her, but she booted me out the kitchen and told me to just enjoy it!” _

_ Stage 4: _

_ “The sky is very pretty tonight...” “Gaooo!” “Heh...what you said, Ty.” “Oh, Kirai, this is soooo romantic~!” “I’m glad you all like this.” _

_ Stage 5: _

_ “You know what would make this better? A meteor shower! I can get right on it!” “W-Wait, Mym!” “Mother, just relax! It doesn’t need to be perfect!” “Hm...What a strange family I have...” _


	43. Chapter 9: Entwining Flames

_ 1-1: To Valkaheim _

  
_ In the Halidom, the group is discussing their next move against the Dyrenell Empire. _   
  
**Ranzal** : Now that we're buds with Saint Lotier, we have the supplies to battle anyone! We got the tools, the time, and the talent, so let's march south, launch an assault on Sol Alberia, and get Zethia back!   
  
**Uldren** : Actually, Ranzal, Mara and I had a different plan. We're heading north.   
  
**Ranzal** : I ain't a professional...uh...map guy, but I'm pretty sure that's the opposite direction from where Zethia is.   
  
**Notte** : Do you even WANT to rescue your sister?!   
  
**Phares** : You're right that we might be able to get Zethia back if we moved out now. However, we still aren't strong enough to save all of the other people who are currently being oppressed by the Empire. And in the situation of a kingdom, the people must always come first.   
  
**Cleo** : This is a fair assessment, but I fail to see how marching north solves the problem.   
  
**Phares** : There are cities in the north. Two large cities, to be specific. First is the City of Flame, Valkaheim. It's governed by our elder brother, Crown Prince Leonidas. And the second is the Radiant City, Chanzelia. It's ruled by our sister Chelle.

**Uldren** : Neither one has taken a stand either for or against the Empire's recent actions. But if they agree to stand and fight with us, they would make a powerful pair of allies. I think securing their help is the best way for us to topple the Empire.   
  
**Luca** : Sound like a good pair of folks to have watchin' our backs!   
  
**Mym** : Well then, Uldren? Where to first?   
  
**Uldren** : I'd like to start with Valkaheim. My brother's army is one of the largest on the continent. If they agree to join us, it may convince others to do the same.

_ Elisanne arrives, and she looks worried. _

**Elisanne** : Well, I guess my timing is adequate, then.

**Luther** : Elisanne! You look worried about something. Got the blues?

**Elisanne** : We’ve just received a message-from your brother Leonidas. It’s a call for aid.

**Phares** : What? What is going on in Valkaheim, Elisanne?

**Elisanne** : From what the messenger detailed, a large-scale disturbance. A major battle has apparently broken out, and a large number of people have been driven from the city.   
  
**Uldren** : Do you have any more details?   
  
**Elisanne** : An unknown group of people, exactly three, apparently attacked the Ilia cathedral in the town center. There were...many victims. The survivors have fled to a part of the border region called the Forsaken Way, and are now requesting whatever aid we can provide.   
  
**Uldren** : I've never heard of the Forsaken Way.   
  
**Elisanne** : It is an ancient area—more of a tunnel than anything. People used to use it as a kind of shortcut. However, it was overrun by a lava flow at some point and abandoned.   
  
**Phares** : Elisanne, get us all the information you can about the Forsaken Way. Everyone else, prepare to move out!   
  
**Everyone** : Right!   
  
** _Uldren_ ** _ : And so, we set off north toward Valkaheim, the City of Flame. Who was the mysterious foe that attacked the believers? And what exactly was going on in my brother's city? Our first order of business was to find the Forsaken Way and rescue any survivors. After that, we'll meet my brother, Leonidas. _   
  
_ In the outskirts of the city, lava has spilled and consumed the streets. It quite literally looks like a hell. _

**Elisanne** : By Ilia! What a hellscape...I can only imagine the hardships those survivors must be enduring. We must make haste, Your Highness!   
  
**Uldren** : Agreed. If we don't find them quickly, there may not be anyone left TO find. Do we have any more information about whoever drove them from the city? Are they still being pursued?   
  
**Elisanne** : Apparently the villains are still driving believers out of the city in great numbers.   
  
**Phares** : Leonidas is the strongest of all of us; there's never been a problem he couldn't handle. So whoever this mystery foe is, we need to take them very seriously. They are so dire a threat, he sent out a request for aid.   
  
**Cleo** : I find it strange that these people seems to be focusing their attacks on adherents of the Church.   
  
**Notte** : Yeah, the Church totally HELPS people! What kind of jerk has beef with that?   
  
**Uldren** : I don't know, Notte. I wish I did.   
  
**Elisanne** : ......   
  
**Luther** : What is it, Elly?   
  
**Elisanne** : ...It's nothing. Let's just find this person and put a stop to their nefarious scheme!   
  
**Luca** : Well said! Hear hear! Love it! Wooooo! Er, and on that note, where are we going?   
  
**Elisanne** : There's an old abandoned church deep within this place. I believe that's where the survivors are holed up.   
  
**Ranzal** : Then why the heck are we standin' around here flappin' our gums? Let's go already!   
  


**Uldren** : Subtle as always, Ranzal—but accurate. All right, everyone. Let's find the survivors, then go speak with my brother. ...Er, wait. Are we missing someone? Where's Mym?   
  
**Ranzal** : Uh, maybe you should look just a liiiiittle to your left there...   
  
_ As Uldren looks, Mym is dancing along in a shower of molten lava. _

**Mym** : AAAAA HA HA HA! YEEEEEESSSS! It's been so long since I've enjoyed a good lava rain! Wooooooo! One moment, my darling! Just let me finish this steamy shower and I'll be RIGHT behind you!   
  
**Ranzal** : Looks like she's gettin' juiced on fire mana, boss.   
  
**Phares** : She'll catch up. Let's get moving.   
  
**Mym** : Just waaaait, darling! You've got a warm, mama dragon hug coming riiiiight up!   
  
**Uldren** : Ack—M-Mym, you really ARE hot! Y-You're going to set my clothes on fire!   
  
**Cleo** : Well, she's as carefree as ever. But the matter at hand is serious. Hopefully she keeps it in check and doesn't end up getting burned...   
  


_ 2-1: The Ruined Church _

_ The group arrives at the ruined church, which is filled with survivors from the attack. _

**Uldren** : Okay, we're at the church. Are the survivors all right?   
  
**Elisanne** : Hear me, good people! I am the Paladyn Elisanne, and we have come to answer your call for aid!   
  
**Believer 1** : Lady Elisanne? THE Lady Elisanne?! She's really here?!   
  
**Believer 2** : Oh, wonder of wonders, we're saved!   
  
**????** : Hmph. You are saved from nothing.   
  
**Believer 2** : What the...?! No! Who are you?!   
  
_ A cloaked figure with red eyes stands on the roof of the church, staring down at them all. _

**????** : You have my gratitude for leading me here, Elisanne. It made my job of finding these fugitives considerably easier. All the creatures of this earth are my eyes and ears. My divine punishment is inescapable...and will be your end. If you would invite hope into your heart, you also invite despair along with it.   
  
**Elisanne** : Alex! It WAS you who attacked Valkaheim!   
  
**Notte** : Hey, why does that lady seem familiar? Oh, WAIT! She's the chick from the woods! From when we first met Elisanne!   
  
_ Uldren remembers the first meeting of Elisanne, a long while ago. _

** _Elisanne_ ** _ : Would you PLEASE listen? I have no quarrel with you! _ _   
_ _   
_ ** _Assassin_ ** _ : I care not. Now hold still and prepare to die. _   
  
**Uldren** : You're the assassin that was chasing Elisanne!   
  
**Ranzal** : The hell's your damn problem?! These folks didn't do nothin' wrong, and yer tryin' to kill 'em like fiends!   
  
**Alex** : ...Nothing wrong? Do you actually believe these people to be true adherents of Ilia? Hear me well: These people are traitors who trample upon the goddess's teachings! And your dear comrade Elisanne is no Paladyn at all! She has cast aside both her goddess and her faith! She is a breaker of vows, and I name her heretic!   
  
**Luther** : Wait. Elisanne ISN'T a Paladyn?   
  
**Luca** : Bullcrap! If you keep wagging your tongue like that, I'm gonna nail it to the wall!   
  
**Alex** : Ah, but is a Paladyn's duty not to protect the bishop and believers of the Church? Yet this one has abandoned her duty to cast her lot with you! There can be no clearer proof of my words than this.   
  
**Elisanne** : Nnng...   
  
**Alex** : Make no mistake, I am a servant of the goddess—her right hand here on earth— and I SHALL see her will executed! By my blade, Elisanne, will you know Ilia's final love. Now DIIIE!   
  
**Uldren** : That's not happening!   
  
_ Uldren uses his Dragalia Sov blade Chrysaor to deflect Alex’s blade. Due to its magic properties, her dagger bounces off harmlessly. _

**Alex** : How did you parry that blow?! ...No, it matters not. If you would defy the goddess's judgment, traitorous prince, then you shall share in Elisanne's fate.   
  
**Ranzal** : Lady? I ain't much for math, but I'm pretty damn sure we got ya outnumbered.   
  
**Alex** : Oh, I recognize my disadvantage, sir. That is why I shall finish you all off one by one at a time of my choosing. For now, I must deal with those lingering in the depths of these tunnels. Farewell!   
  
_ Alex quickly flees as fast as she came. _

**Luca** : The heck?! Where'd she go?!   
  
**Notte** : Hey, Elly? I don't wanna be a nosy Notte, but what's with all that junk she said about betraying the bishop or whatever?   
  
**Elisanne** : I had hoped to never speak of these things to all of you. Do you know anything about a rift within the Ilian Church? Or have you ever heard of the Scrolls of Perdition?   
  
**Uldren** : N-No on both counts, I'm afraid. Why don't you fill us in?   
  
_ Elisanne begins to explain. Once she is done, the truth shocks them all to their very core. _

**Notte** : ...WAIT, WHAAAAAAT?!   
  
**Ranzal** : Okay, hang on. Yer sayin' these things— these Scrolls of Perdition—claim that the evil god Varomas, the same one we’ve been fightin’...created the Dragalia Sov?!   
  
**Phares** : That is exactly what the scrolls claim, it seems. And were there any truth to this, it would be the ruin of the Church, who see the Dragalia Sov as deities chosen by Illia.   
  
**Elisanne** : Thankfully, the documents are clearly false. Yet even so, there are many who chose to believe them. This has led to a split in the Church between those who believe the veracity of the scrolls and those who deny it. As a believer of the Church, it shames me to see how many people accept this obvious fabrication. This is what led me to leave the Church— an act that subsequently caused Alex to name me a heretic.   
  
**Luther** : But before she could kill you, you were saved by Uldren, yeah?   
  
**Notte** : I'm super glad to hear you're a Paladyn and not some kind of Pala-DON'T! ...Point for Notte! Zing!   
  
**Elisanne** : ...... I know I said the scrolls were lies, and yet they also contain an element that I find...difficult to ignore. They are affixed with the seal of the archbishop from that time—which is one reason so many believe them to be true.   
  
**Uldren** : Do you think there's some connection between the unrest in Valkaheim and these...Scrolls of Perdition?   
  
**Elisanne** : I don't know. The Church has known peace for ages now, yet suddenly Alex has struck. Something may have happened. Something big, that has upset the Church's balance.   
  
**Phares** : Well, we won't know the truth of all this until we can make our way to Valkaheim. For the moment, though, let's get the survivors to safety.   
  
**Believer 1** : Actually, m'lord, this isn't all of us. There are several people who took refuge deeper within the Forsaken Way.   
  
**Ranzal** : What kinda idiot goes DEEPER into this hellhole?!   
  
**Believer 1** : They were bewitched by a dark haze that poured forth from the tunnel depths. They walked inside as though under a spell, their minds no longer their own.   
  
**Mym** : Oh? Well, THAT is a piece of bad news.   
  
**Phares** : Do you know what's happening, Mym?   
  
**Mym** : I've sensed a VERY strange vibe in these musty old tunnels since we first entered. We heard they abandoned this place when it was overrun by lava...but that may not have been the only reason.   
  
**Cleo** : You think there is some sinister force waiting down in the depths?   
  
**Luca** : OH CRAP!   
  
**Uldren** : Wh-What is it, Luca?!   
  
**Luca** : Don't you remember what that Alex lady said earlier?! She said she was gonna "deal with" some people in the depths of the tunnels!   
  
**Uldren** : Th-There's so much going on at the moment, it must have slipped right past me...! Come on, everyone! We have to go save those people!

_ 3-1: Dark Ambitions _

**Believer** : Uuungh... Save us... Save...us...   
  
**Alex** : Hmph. Were I to keep you alive, church doctrine would be eroded. At the very least, there will be no suffering, for I shall send you to stand in the presence of the goddess Ilia! Haaah!   
  


_ The group runs up. _

  
**Elisanne** : Alex, stop!   
  
**Alex** : Elisanne!   
  
**Uldren** : That's enough! We've already rescued all of the other believers.   
  


**Ranzal** : We got ya surrounded, ya damn assassin! There's nowhere to hide, so give it up!   
  
**Alex** : Tsk! That was careless.   
  
**Luca** : Now surrender and come quietly!   
  
**Alex** : All living creatures return to the dust. If I cannot reclaim paradise, at least I meet my end in the way of my choosing.   
  
**Elisanne** : Alex, no!

_ Before Alex can do anything, someone slides up and knocks her blade clean out of her hand with their sword. _

**Alex** : Ah?!

**Luther** : Whoa! Where did he come from?!

**????????** : Forgive me for being delayed up until this point. I had an urgent business I had to attend to. Quite honestly, it is a mere stroke of luck that we cross paths now.

**Phares** : Wait...can it be? Brother?

**Leonidas** : Phares! Uldren! What a delight to see you! I was almost afraid my messenger didn’t make it. Ah...I last saw you when you went up to my shoulder, wild hair included. It is a bit strange to see you so tall and fit.

**Uldren** : Is, um...that an insult?

**Phares** : What is your reason for acting so...chummy?

**Notte** : Yea! You picked on Uldren like everyone else did!

**Leonidas** : And I won’t deny it. I was quite the brat. But ruling a kingdom has made me grow, and allowed me to learn how to keep my cool together. Trust me when I say that I am a different man now.

**Phares** : ......

**Uldren** : We came as fast as we could, and we can see the problem.

**Leonidas** : Yes, the attacks on the believers...all because of some false propaganda.

**Alex** : You dare declare the Scrolls as-?!

**Leonidas** : The scrolls are a pure lie. I refuse to believe such a sham of the cruelest god known to man having birthed the deities of the goddess Illia.

**Elisanne** : Was Alex so much of a threat to you that outside forces had to be called?

**Leonidas** : No...it isn’t a threat, as far as I know. I could have quelled the attack immediately...if it weren’t for the reason I called the ruler of Asunyth here.

**Uldren** : Huh? Me?

**Leonidas** : They were Dragalia Sov, I know it. The skin is too blue to be anything else. There were two of them, leading this assassin while declaring war against the entire church!

**Uldren** : Two of them...

**Cleo** : Petra and Jolyon Till, it must be. They have come here? But for what purpose?

**Leonidas** : I had a feeling it had something to do with these ruins. That is why I came here to investigate.

**Phares** : Investigate what? What exactly lies within these ruins, brother?

**Ranzal** : I think we’re about to find out...it’s them!

_ Petra and Jolyon Till appear. _

**Uldren** : Nngh...!

**Leonidas** : Yes, that is them! The fools who dared to lay a hand on my people!

**Petra** : So, you’re here, you disgusting traitor.

**Uldren** : It is you who have betrayed Mara!

**Jolyon Till** : Not at all, old friend! In fact, we are helping her! We are tasked with a great duty of the god Varomas himself!

**Cleo** : Such arrogance! And disgrace towards Illia!

**Uldren** : Illia was always the goddess to the people of the Reef.

**Jolyon Till** : I won’t stop you from praying to Illia. But this is a commandment from the heavens! We were reborn to carry out this specific duty!

**Ranzal** : Wait a sec. YOU TWO started all the problems in Valkaheim?!

**Jolyon Till** : Why, of course! And all of the non-believers, the faithless and the curs, were just collateral damage to us in the end.

**Leonidas** : You dare...

**Petra** : Having said that, we are not so obsessed as to run about seeking out and exterminating believers one by one. It was simply their misfortune that we were coming to this place on this day. The fact they sought refuge here was mere happenstance—nothing more.   
  
**Phares** : If you came all the way out to this place there must be something that you're seeking in the depths.   
  
**Jolyon Till** : Is that not obvious? We have a most singular desire: Varomas's power. To be more specific, in this place sleeps a piece of the body, a part of Varomas! This place is yet another Binding Ruin, and the power within shall be his again!   
  
**Ranzal** : I can't believe what I'm hearin' right now!   
  
**Jolyon Till** : Believe it. We fear nothing—not dragon nor goddess or even that which was responsible for laying waste to the old world. We will seize this power for the god and master it so we might open broader horizons for the destiny of Grastaea. Yet great advancements require sacrifice, and the aftermath could demand lives in the tens of thousands.   
  
**Uldren** : Jolyon, if you are to do this-!

**Jolyon Till** : Heh. What would you do, strike me down with your flimsy dragons? I have the power of a thousand, nay, a million moons on my side! I am pactbound to a great dragon of the lunar beams of night! She will reduce your entire being to nothing but molecules!

**Mym** : What flimsy talk do you yab? I’ve heard of no powerful dragon of the moon!

**Ranzal** : Let's take this fool out before he calls in the calvary. Draw your weapon, punk! Hraaagh!   
  
**Alex** : Deities, watch out!

_ Alex blocks Ranzal’s attack. _   
  
**Luther** : Huh?! Wait, YOU'RE still here?!   
  
**Alex** : I'll not allow you to put even one scratch on the deities of Illia! They stand in support of our Church! They have promised to return it to the glorious ways of old! If you follow the true Dragalia Sov instead of one disillusioned by false teachings, we will be able to—   
  
**Elisanne** : Damn your eyes or open them, Alex! You have become blind to Ilia's will!   
  
**Alex** : I've done no such thing! I do this to reclaim safe refuge! I do this to—   
  
**Petra** : This grows tiresome; we have weightier matters to attend to than this bunch. Come, Alex. We must obtain our god’s power as soon as we are able.   
  
**Alex** : By your will, deities.   
  


_ The three flee. _

**Leonidas** : They bragged...they bragged about the lives they took and the lives they will take! Disgusting worms, the lot of them!

  
**Notte** : Okay. THAT was a deal. So what do we do now, Uldren?   
  
**Uldren** : ...Who knows what carnage could be unleashed if they got their hands on a piece of Varomas’s body? Even if they were my friends in a previous life, we need to put a stop to their ambitions by any means necessary!   
  
**Elisanne** : And if we can do that, I'm certain Alex will see reason as well.

**Leonidas** : I will be right behind you. Let us see what power of dragons Jolyon Till claims he possesses.

_ 4-1: The Lunar Eclipse _

**Uldren** : Jolyon, stop!   
  
**Jolyon Till** : You're even more a fool than I thought to have followed us here.   
  
**Ranzal** : We're here to knock ya on yer ass, pal, so get ready for pain! Hyaaaaargh!   
  
**Alex** : I'll not permit you to attack the deities! Flash of Ruin! Hnnngh! All that we do, we do to return life to the way it was on that day! Engage them, men! Leave none alive!   
  
**Imperial Army** : Hyaaah!   
  
**Leonidas** : You know, I've had better days than this... But oh well! Hyaaaargh!   
  
**Uldren** : Form up, everyone! Meet them head-on!   
  
**Everyone** : Yaaaaah!   
  
**Petra** : Pathetic! You're no better than a swarm of feckless insects.

**Jolyon Till** : It is time to end this folly. ...Jacira! Come forth!

**Leonidas** : Jolyon is summoning his dragon! Brunhilda, with me! My Blazewyrm and you feast upon the fire mana of Valkaheim!   
  
**Mym** : So you’re saying with our combined power we can outshine this Jacira? Alrighty, then! Let’s pound her into the ground!

**Leonidas and Mym** : Haaaaaaaaah!

_ Both of them shapeshift, Leonidas into the Bladewyrm Mars and Mym into Brunhilda. _

**Jolyon Till** : It matters not how much fire mana you pull! Your sky is as dark as night from soot, allowing Jacira to absorb as much astral energy as she wishes!

_ A dragon flies down. It seems to have originally been a black dragon with a white underbelly and shining “stars” on the scale. Instead, veins pulse with a sickly purple glow, and chains dangle from her horns and other parts of the body. _

**Mars** : That...cannot possibly be a dragon.

**Brunhilda** : Wait a moment...That dragon let herself be conquered by the greed of man! She’s been tainted by Varomas’s magic!

**Jolyon Till** : With our god’s magic, Jacira has ascended beyond the power of mere “dragon”! Now, it matters not if other dragons even are in their place of comfort. Jacira just needs to look at the sun and moon, and her newfound power does the rest!

**Mars** : You are insane! A dragon is never a person’s plaything and experiment!

**Jolyon Till** : Enough of our talk! Jacira, draw upon the moon and sun and allow Varomas to carry you forward in his loving arms! Blotting Nights!

**Jacira** : GYAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

**Mym** : EVERYONE, RUN! NOOOW!

**Mars** : No! Blazes Asunder!

_ Both Jacira and Mars tap into their magic, and a great blast occurs, catching not only the group, but the allies of Jolyon and Petra. _

**Everyone** : Aaaaaaah!

_ When the smoke clears, everyone is on the floor, injured. Leonidas and Mym have ceased in shapeshifting. _

**Petra** : ...An utter trifle. Heh. See, Alex? It was just as we said. That place was not where you were to die. We prepared an appropriate final moment for you.

**Jolyon Till** : You did a fine job of luring the enemy here. In honor of your sacrifice, we swear to protect your precious Church. Ha ha! Aaaaah ha ha ha ha ha!

_ As the two flee with Jacira, the group begins to stir. _   
  
**Uldren** : Nn...Is everyone all right? Can you move?   
  
**Elisanne** : Ngh... I...think Leonidas saved us somehow.   
  
**Leonidas** : It was a tactic of fire mana manipulation. I blocked as much of the blast as I could, but now, both Mars and I are not in the greatest shape.

**Luca** : Well, none of us are, either...We would have been toast if you didn’t do that!

**Leonidas** : I’m sorry, Uldren. I genuinely believed I could have taken Jacira...It seems not all of my egotistical childhood is gone.

**Phares** : No, I understand quite well. This is your kingdom, after all. You would anticipate being at your most powerful here. Not to be defeated by a dragon that is not even native to here.

**Leonidas** : Phares...

**Alex** : Nnnngh...   
  
**Luther** : How can that jerk still be alive?!   
  
**Cleo** : Get back, Uldren!   
  
**Uldren** : I don't think she's a threat at the moment. ...Are you all right, Alex?   
  
**Alex** : What... Wh-why...   
  
**Uldren** : I won't leave a wounded person to die. Here, come on. Put your arm around me...   
  
**Alex** : S-stop... D-don't touch me!   
  
**Uldren** : Just let me help you.

_ Uldren begins to help along Alex. _   
  
**Alex** : Are you always so friendly with women who attempt to kill you?   
  
**Uldren** : N-No, this is sort of a first. Cleo? Can you tend to her wounds? And while she does that, Alex, why don't you tell us what the deal is between you and Elisanne? This seems personal between you two. Did something happen in the past?   
  
**Alex** : ......   
  


**Elisanne** : Uldren, I can—   
  
**Alex** : No. I'll tell him. It's the least I can do after you saved my life. I was orphaned at a young age. My life was a succession of back alleys and near-death experiences...until the day that Elisanne rescued me. She brought me to the Ilian Church. To me, it seemed like paradise. While I was at the Church, I came to understand things like love and kindness, and so I made a promise to myself... I swore I would do anything to protect the Church, and I swore to make sure no children ever had to suffer as I did.   
  
**Uldren** : Then why become an assassin?   
  
**Alex** : Because people appeared who attempted to destroy my paradise from within. The Dragalia Sov are a creation of Varomas. This is clear. And yet, people appeared who began to doubt this truth.   
  
**Cleo** : You're talking about the Scrolls of Perdition, yes?   
  
**Alex** : I am. The bishop decreed that we must love Varomas as well as Ilia, so why do people refuse to acknowledge this fact? Why do they seek to sunder the Church? I decided I would bring judgment upon those who would defile paradise, using the skills I honed during my days living on the streets. I would punish those who will not repent their sins, and accept those who admitted their mistakes. In so doing, the Church would again be made one. And then Elisanne could come back...   
  
**Elisanne** : Oh, Alex...   
  
**Alex** : That is why I will not accept a defector, nor any who would support her. I have said enough. I must return to the deities.   
  
**Phares** : You would return and kneel before the man who very nearly took your life?!   
  
**Alex** : To live and have no home to return to is its own kind of death. If I become a sacrifice, I at least ensure that the children who come after me will never again be lost.

_ Alex scurries away. _   
  
**Luca** : I guess she's got her own reasons for fighting. ...Even if they ARE bonkers.   
  
**Elisanne** : But if she continues to heel at Jolyon’s command, she will become his victim.   
  
**Uldren** : I understand, Elisanne. We'll find a way to make her realize the error of her ways.

_ 5-2: Justice in Many Forms _

_ Petra faces a mass of purple darkness, the group running up. _

**Petra** : See the miasma that swirls in this place! This proves it to be the location of a lost piece of Varomas. Alex! Jolyon! Watch over me until I have completed the rite of unsealing.   
  
**Alex** : My life is yours, deity.   
  
**Uldren** : Petra, Jolyon, stop this! Alex, move aside!   
  
**Ranzal** : I don't think ya got a damn clue how bad this is gonna end up!   
  
**Alex** : My mind is clear—my duty is to safeguard the deities from all harm. Even if it means Varomas spreading his tendrils across the world, so long as the Ilian Church is protected, I am satisfied. I do all this for the children yet to come.   
  
**Elisanne** : Alex, you must step aside. This is the last time I will ask. If you refuse to do so, by Ilia's will I shall cut you down myself.   
  
**Alex** : Each of us is a disciple of the goddess, yet it seems we cannot reconcile our dual ideals into a single whole. Let us bring this to an end, Elisanne! Let us fight until one of us is the victor and the other knows oblivion!   
  
**Elisanne** : Would you truly draw your sword against me? Has all we have experienced been leading to this singular moment?   
  
**Alex** : I...don't understand.   
  
**Elisanne** : Some years ago, I took it upon myself to save a young girl—to save YOU. I believe that every child is blessed by the goddess; that every life ought bask in the warm light of happiness. It is because of that belief that I ushered you into the Church and treated you as I would my own family. I've not forgotten the many seasons we spent together, Alex.

_ Both of them remember a better time, as children innocent and blind to cruel reality. _   
  
** _Alex_ ** _ : Are you sure it's okay, Elisanne? I can really stay here forever? I won't be a bother? _ _   
_ _   
_ ** _Elisanne_ ** _ : You may stay here as long as you like. And even though it is bitterly cold outside, you'll have naught but warm thoughts here. _

**Elisanne** : Did we spend all that time together only to have it end like...this? Will you truly force me to take your life after I gave everything to save it? You say you want to protect a paradise, yet what you're bringing about is the opposite! You would go through all this to resurrect Varomas, and for what?   
  
**Alex** : We were born in the wrong times... The thought of taking your life haunts me. Yet if staying my hand means I will be unable to return the Church to glory...   
  
**Elisanne** : Then you plan to kill me. But are you able, Alex?!   
  
**Alex** : ...I must. Forgive me, Elisanne! What I do, I do for the children who come after us!   
  
**Leonidas** : You're not saving any children like this.   
  
**Alex** : What would you know of it?!   
  
**Leonidas** : If you assist in Varomas's resurrection, you may indeed return the Church to the way it once was. But a world controlled by him will be a world of conflict and pain. No matter how many children the Church may help in such a world, countless more will suffer unspeakable horrors. People, both children and adults like, will suffer. Is that REALLY what you want?   
  
**Alex** : I... I don't...   
  
**Uldren** : You've lost a place precious to you, and that's a pain I know well. But if you don't move past that, you'll never build something new. The paradise you seek is false, Alex! Turn back while you still can!   
  
**Alex** : I don't...   
  
**Petra** : Heh heh. Just a little more, dear Alex. Hold them off for a moment longer. O, Sleeper! Return now to this place and let the strength of Varomas flow through me!   
  
**Elisanne** : Do you want to live in a world ruled by such a heartless creature?! Or do you want a kind world where people love and care for each other? Think back to those days we spent together! Think back to the time when I first took your hand in mine! If you would save children yet to come... then END THIS NOW!   
  


**Alex**: AAAAAAAAARRRGH!

_ Alex suddenly attacks Petra, interrupting the ritual right at its peak. _   
  
**Petra** : A-Alex! You dare?!   
  
**Alex** : *pant* *pant* I think I always knew that my loyalty to the Dragalia Sov was unlikely to be reciprocated. Yet I was still willing to sacrifice all if it gained my paradise. The Church is everything to me. And if it is gone... But I cannot run from that pain. If the Church is truly fallen, then I will see it rebuilt!   
  
**Petra** : It always saddens me to see a cur turn on its master...you would have had a place within the world Varomas wishes to create.

**Leonidas** : Bit it is no matter now. Your plan has failed.

**Petra** : Nngh...and just at the peak, too...

**Jolyon Till** : No...No! I will not allow Mara’s will to be silenced! HUAAAAAAAAAGH!

_ Jolyon suddenly lunges at the mass, beginning to absorb it. _

**Uldren** : J-Jolyon?!

**Petra** : You...what are you doing?!

**Jolyon Till** : Forgive me, Petra. I know this is your duty, your power. I am a lowly servant that pales to you. But I will not allow the rite to go incomplete! Varomas's power shall be released, even if it destroys my very soul! HRAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

**Uldren** : JOLYON!

_ From the mass, a large particle flows out and zooms past, exiting the Forsaken Way and fleeing Valkaheim. _

  
**Elisanne** : Oh no...   
  
**Phares** : I felt a malicious energy just there! What happened to it?! Where did it go?!   
  
**Cleo** : It flew from the Forsaken Way like a shooting star.   
  
**Jolyon Till** : The portion of Varomas's body that was here has taken flight in order to join with the core.   
  
**Uldren** : The...core?

**Leonidas** : The soul of Varomas possessing our sister Zethia...that is what you mean, right?   
  
**Jolyon Till** : Indeed. The portion I just released was but a small piece of Varomas's whole. When freed, they return home. Varomas reclaims his body bit by bit.   
  
**Phares** : So Morsayati possessed our sister in order to see himself reborn...   
  
**Jolyon Till** : How quick you are—and how foolish. Varomas smiles upon us collecting his pieces. And so, he has left a gift...initially for Petra Venj, but now flowing within me. Ha ha ha...AH HA HA HA HA!   
  
**Ranzal** : Would somebody please tell me what the hell's goin' on here?!   
  
**Cleo** : He absorbed the corrupted mana!   
  


**Jolyon Till** : I shall master this otherworldly power and bring the entire world to heel! I shall usher in a glorious age as a shepherd to the sheep under the untainted rule of Empress Zethia! Heh... AAAAH HA HA HA HA!

**Notte** : Okay, what's up with this light?!   
  


**Luca** : Everyone, down! Now!

_ Everyone just barely dodges a blast from Jolyon. _   
  
**Jolyon Till** : AAAAAH HA HA HA HA HA! This power is like nothing else!

**Petra** : You lowly soldier stole a blessing of the god! It was to be mine!

**Jolyon Till** : Ah, but you failed in retrieving it, no?

**Petra** : I unlocked the seal! You thieved it from under my nose!

**Jolyon Till** : Quiet. It would seem the Flow Eternal has been released as well.

_ There is a faint roar that shakes the area. _   
  
**Elisanne** : What was that roar?!   
  
**Uldren** : I've heard that sound before...   
  
**Luther** : Is that...a manticore?!   
  
**Notte** : You mean those lion-looking things?   
  
**Phares** : We battled this fiend in the Mistholt, and then another in the Binding Ruins.   
  
**Leonidas** : So it's a product of otherworldly power? And quite a big one, judging from that roar. If we choose to fight, we will likely not leave this place unscathed. And that means you too, Jolyon Till! Are you insane?! This thing doesn't care what side you're on—it'll kill you as soon as it does us!   
  
**Jolyon Till** : Ah, but don't you see? I am already two steps ahead of you. Observe my new power! Haaaah!

_ A vortex suddenly appears behind Jolyon and Petra. _   
  
**Uldren** : Nnngh! What is that light?   
  
**Ranzal** : Hey, that's that same thing the Emperor used to teleport away!   
  
**Jolyon Till** : Indeed. By warping the very fabric of space-time, one with the will can move as freely as their heart desires.   
  
**Ranzal** : Oh no ya don't. I ain't lettin' you run. Strafing time! Hyaaaaaaah!

_ While Ranzal does land a blow, it harmlessly bounces off, with no effect. _

**Ranzal** : ...Okay, THAT wasn't good!

**Phares** : Impossible...it bounced off as if it were made of wood!   
  
**Jolyon Till** : Fascinating. Even a slight usage of this power renders me unstoppable... But there's no need for me to deal with you myself. The manticore will prove a more than sufficient end for your merry band, traitor. I shall wait at the entrance of the Forsaken Way...for you to become the manticore's next meal!

_ Jolyon and Petra flee into the vortex. _   
  
**Luther** : Get back here, jerk!   
  
**Elisanne** : What is the plan? Should we try to sneak out of this place and avoid detection by the manticore?   
  
**Uldren** : If that creature escapes out into the world, it's going to hurt uncountable numbers of people. The Flow Eternal... If a wound really has been opened in the world, we have to find a way to close it.   
  
**Leonidas** : You endeavor to fight the beast?   
  
**Uldren** : I do. If we must run from a fiend, no matter how powerful, we have no hope of standing against my old friends. Steel yourselves, everyone, and lend me your aid! We will defeat the manticore and then pursue Jolyon and Petra!

**Leonidas** : ...Ah, you really have grown...it makes me jealous of what close companions you have.

**Phares** : Come again?

**Leonidas** : ...Nothing. Let us go!

_ 5-4: Love Births Strength _

**Jolyon Till** : Things should be reaching their conclusion ere long. ...Ah! A roar of victory... The scent of blood... It seems they have met their fate. Though you may hold pacts with many dragons, my beloved prince, not even you are immortal. You have sunk into the Flow Eternal.   
  
**Imperial Soldier** : D-Deity, look! Someone is coming!

_ To Jolyon’s minor surprise, Uldren and his posse emerge, mostly unharmed but definitely tired. _   
  
**Uldren** : We're not done here, old friend. ...Alex? Are you all right?   
  
**Alex** : Yes. And now that my life has been spared, I will not let it go to waste again!   
  


**Jolyon** : Such a bother. I suppose I'll just have to bury the lot of you myself.   
  
**Ranzal** : Uh oh. We ain't got the strength left to dance with this chump.   
  
**Alex** : Withdraw. I will handle this. I owe you and Elisanne a debt, and I intend to pay it. If it's a fight you want, Jolyon Till, you can have it with me!

**Elisanne** : No, Alex. I will not allow this.   
  
**Alex** : Stand aside, Elisanne!   
  
**Elisanne** : To sacrifice a part of my family so soon after getting it back would violate every teaching of Ilia. As a Paladyn, I shall be your shield, even if my body is burned to ruin.   
  
**Jolyon Till** : Pointless theater and posturing! It matters not which of you is the shield, for the result will remain unchanged. All that awaits you both is an eclipse that shall blot all trace of you from this life!   
  
**Mym** : Ugh. What IS it with you humans and your love affair with self-sacrifice? You protect someone and die doing it, then someone else goes and does the SAME THING! Don't you ever learn?!   
  
**Phares** : Whose side are you on here, Mym?   
  
**Mym** : This whole martyr thing you have going on REALLY needs to stop! True love is when you protect someone AND live to see them again!   
  
**Jolyon Till** : So you believe you have one among you who can defend against Jacira's fury?   
  
**Mym** : Yep. We have me and Mars.   
  
**Jolyon Till** : And who was it that turned tail and ran from the moon mere moments ago?   
  
**Mym** : No, you're right. I ran earlier. But now someone has lit a fire in the depths of my heart. She's a real special gal—someone who poured her heart into saving the life of the assassin who had come to take hers.

**Elisanne** : Mym...   
  
**Mym** : I'm not going to die here, Elly. Let me show you what real love looks like! I'll protect my precious little baby and save you all in the process! Leonidas, come forth!

**Leonidas** : Hmph...After all this talk of true love, I realize how dreadfully alone I’ve been. I’ve disconnected myself from my siblings, but for what purpose? Of course, there are a few rotten apples, but that doesn’t mean I just cut down the fruit tree altogether. And even after being humbled, I realize now there are still some bridges I have yet to repair.

**Uldren** : Leonidas...

**Leonidas** : Brunhilda, if you trust me enough to allow me to help save the life of not only my brothers, but who they now refer to as family...I will never squander a chance like this! Mars!

_ Leonidas shapeshifts into Mars. _

**Mym** : Are you ready, Mars? Hit me with everything you can!

**Phares** : What?! Mym, what is this plan you two have?!   
  
**Jolyon Till** : I shall destroy every trace of this irritating quippery from the face of the earth! Come forth, Jacira!   
  
**Jacira** : Graaaaargh!

**Mym** : I pity you, Jacira. I believe that you were once a proud dragon, deserving a proud Dragalia Sov as your master. But you succumbed to your ambitions, sold off your spirit, and are now a mere puppet of your equally corrupt Sov. Your pact is a lie, and you'll never be the strongest with such false love! Now let's pit your fabricated flames against our true love! Hwaaaaaaah!   
  
**Jolyon Till** : DIE, GIRL!   
  
**Jacira** : Graaaaaaaaooorgh!

_ As Mym stands proud, both Mars and Jacira blast her at the same time. _   
  
**Uldren** : Mym!   
  
**Jolyon Till** : AAAH HA HA HA HA! Burned to cinders and shrouded in darkness! Unbound, Jacira's fury razes all to... No... Impossible!

_ When the dust clears, not only is Mym standing tall and proud, she is radiating with mana. _   
  
**Mym** : What was that about razing? You sure that wasn't just a mosquito bite? Because that's what it felt like!

_ Mym roars and transforms. Her dragon form pulses with ultimate power. _   
  
**Jolyon Till** : What is happening?!   
  
**High Brunhilda** : All that tasty fire AND dark mana helped me grow in new and VERY exciting ways. I am now SUPER MYM, with the power to turn any foe to ash in an instant! ...For a couple of minutes, anyway.   
  
**Jolyon Till** : What witchery is this?! Jacira has razed a hundred kingdoms, yet you absorb her blasts?!   
  
**High Brunhilda** : A hundred is nothing. Try three hundred! That's how many years the love I hold has been smoldering. And now I'll show you just how hot a fire dragon in love can burn! The true conflagration of passion... ULTIMATE MUSPELHEIM!

_ Mym blasts Jolyon Till with a huge amount of fire mana. _   
  
**Jolyon Till** : AAAAUUGH!

_ Mym turns back to her humanoid form. _   
  
**Mym** : Ha ha ha! Some shepherd you are. Know your place, boy! Know your... Muh?   
  
_ Jolyon is most unharmed from the blast. _

**Jolyon Till** : Such impudence! Forcing ME to withdraw, if even for only a short while.   
  
**Mym** : Huh. You've got more fight in you than I expected.   
  
**Jolyon Till** : I wield the power of Varomas now. I've no need to dirty my hands on a minor skirmish such as this. Remember well, my beloved prince: The time for revolution is nigh. Those who cling to former power will never walk the path of conquest. You and your dragons will be scattered to the winds.

_ Jolyon flees with his troops, Petra included. _   
  
**Mym** : FINALLY! I thought he'd never shut up. Right then, here we go! Like I'd let him harm my little pup. Puh-leeeese!   
  
**Luther** : Thank you for protecting us, Mym.   
  
**Mym** : Oh, please! Give Leonidas some credit. He was the one who supplied power to me to chase off that fool in the first place! Still, I ended up with a TON of mana from that Mars fellow. When we get back to the castle, let's build a Flame Dracolith as proof of our love!   
  


**Leonidas** : You are something else, Brunhilda. Instead of meeting your end, you only grew in strength.

**Uldren** : Oh, right! Now that the danger has passed...

**Luther** : Ah, right! The whole alliance thing!

**Leonidas** : What is this? Do you seek Valkaheim to join your resistance?

**Uldren** : I know it’s a lot to ask after all of this. If anything, we owe you for helping Mym save us.

**Leonidas** : Before I give you a definite answer, I will need to ask you of something in return. You see, Valkaheim is suspectible to calamities. We thrive mostly on imports of food and supplies. I can only defect against the empire if you can answer with confidence that these things can be given to Valkaheim.

**Phares** : Food and supplies are not a problem. Both Saint Lotier and Asunyth have surpluses of both.

**Luca** : And if the worst truly happens, your people can always come to Asunyth! We have room for everyone and more!

**Leonidas** : Well, then. Little brother, you have a deal.

_ Leonidas and Uldren shake hands, both smiling. _

**Leonidas** : I, Leonidas, ruler of Valkaheim, pledge its power in both mana and soldiers to your cause, in hopes of a better future!

**Uldren** : And we in turn will provide for the people as much as one can. I can promise you that.

**Leonidas** : ...Hm. I feel a bit warm on the inside. And it is not from the area.   
  
**Uldren** : All right, let's begin cleanup of Valkaheim. Er, you're welcome to come with us, Alex.

**Alex** : I cannot—not when my ledger of sins is so very long. I must leave on a solitary journey of penance for my crimes.   
  


**Elisanne**: But I thought you would go back to living the way you did before.  
  
**Alex**: Forgive me, but I can never seek such peace.  
  
**Uldren**: Do you really think this journey will allow you to atone?  
  
**Alex**: What do you mean?  
  


**Uldren** : Many people come to the Halidom seeking succor. Some are children, while some are lost in other ways. If you really wish to atone, shouldn't you use your strength to help such lost souls?   
  
**Alex** : But I...   
  
**Phares** : It's true that the path you walked may have been a mistake. But not everything you obtained on that path is a lie. Your strength, for one. The sorrows you've known allow you to do things no one else can. So lend us your aid—for the people, the future, and my dream of creating a nation where everyone lives in happiness.   
  
**Alex** : A bold dream indeed. Still, I think it helps me understand why Elisanne follows you. My blade and heart alike have been stained by my sins, yet you would still accept me? Well, as defeated soldiers have no true freedom of their own, I shall bear my shame and live under your roof.   
  
**Luther** : Alex, do you mean that—   
  
**Alex** : But do not think of me as a friend. I have seen far too much of the darkness inside people to consider forging a relationship. For the nonce, I shall dedicate myself to atoning for my sins.   
  
**Leonidas** : ...To think there was someone like you in my family, Uldren. Many stars seem to radiate in the sky, wherever you go. Whoever you might be, you will certainly be a hero. But what weighs more on my mind is another—the one who has taken the body of our sister. With one part returned, what will your next move be, Zethia? Or should I call you...Varomas?!   
  


_ In the Imperial Capital, Harle walks forward to Empress Zethia and bows. _   
  
**Harle** : How is your condition, Your Majesty?   
  
**Empress Zethia** : I have grown accustomed to the Auspex's body, and my own has been recovered to some extent. All that remains now is the greatest piece...

**Harle** : I do regret to inform you that Valkaheim has quite suddenly turned its blades against us. And it wasn’t Ms. Venj who receive your blessing of mana, but the lowly male soldier under her boot.

**Empress Zethia** : I care not which Dragalia Sov wields my power, as long as they use it in my name. I shall commit myself to careful observation for a while. For now we come to the last of the royal family. What WILL that princess do...?


	44. Chapter 10: The Princess's Party

_ 1-1: The Princess’s Invitation _

“To my beloved brother, Uldren. Greetings, Brother! I pray you remember your gorgeous older sister, Chelle? Lately, I have been thinking on how we always used to play together when we were young. And this feeling’s spiked up tenfold since our dear brothers Phares and Leonidas publicly sided with your little castle of Asunyth. It has been such a long time since we talked, and I would dearly love to catch up. To that end, I am throwing a sparkling gala soon, and would love to have you as my honored guest. In truth, I have invited ANOTHER honored guest, but you must come to my party if you wish to see who it is. Oh ho, what fun! I know there has been much trouble in the kingdom of late, but I hope you can set cares aside and dance the night away, if only for an evening. I have marked the location of the event on the enclosed map. I pray I might see you soon, my dear brother.”   
  
_ **Uldren** : After receiving a party invitation from my sister Chelle, we decided to accept and made for the northernmost tip of Alberia. That was where my sister ruled over the Radiant City, Chanzelia—the most dazzling metropolis on the continent. I'm hoping to speak with her and learn how she feels about the Empire's tyranny, as well as the future of Asunyth. _

_ At the Chanzelia Outskirts, the group is walking along through the dry area. _   
  
**Ranzal: ** *pant* *pant* How long we gotta keep walkin' through this damn wasteland? I got sand in my... Hell, in my everywhere! Yo, boss! Are we seriously thinkin' that yer sister would throw a party in a place like this?   
  
**Uldren** : This is the location she sent.   
  
**Phares** : Locale aside, I do have some reservations about this whole affair. This is hardly the time for a fancy gala, after all; the Empire's grip continues to tighten.   
  
**Uldren** : Which is why we need to talk to Chelle now more than ever. She—and by extension, Chanzelia— has yet to take a side in the matter one way or the other. I'm guessing part of the reason she summoned me here is so we could talk about it in private.   
  
**Luca: ** This is a damn strange place for a fancy shindig. I don't wanna be paranoid, but I think we may be walkin' into a trap here.   
  
**Jupiter: ** Perhaps she knows of a nearby uncharted oasis or other such place of respite. Or, conversely, she may have fell men waiting to ambush us.   
  
**Luther: ** Why'd you even come on this trip, Jupiter?   
  
**Jupiter: ** Even mighty dragons need to get out and stretch their wings sometimes! Besides, the Egan Flats are famous for their sunlight, and I wished to soak up a little light mana. ...Honestly, you should think to take me out more often.   
  
**Mym: ** Just don't get in the way of the powerful family bond between me and my blueberry darling! Well then! With that out of the way, let's see what kind of party this sister has in store for us.   
  
**Elisanne: ** The unflagging optimism of dragons never fails to impress. That said, all I see is sand stretching toward the horizon; I've no idea what direction we should take. Notte? Thoughts?   
  
**Notte: ** I can see a pointy mountain to the west, so if we clap eyes on that and just keep marchin', we should be A-okay! The food at this party is probably gonna be UH-mazing, so c'mon, let's get moving!   
  
**Uldren** : I can't argue with that. Also, if we stay out here debating for too much longer, we're all going to get sunstroke. Right then. Let's cross the mountains and cut down fiends as we go. There will be time to rest once we reach the party.

_ 2-1: Palace in the Sands _

_ The group arrives to the location of their “party”, but find nothing. _

**Ranzal: ** ...Wait, so this is it? We hit the X on the map or whatever? So where's the damn party?!   
  
**Phares: ** Maybe Jupiter's right and there's a hidden oasis around somewhere.   
  


**Elisanne: ** Do you truly think an oasis could survive in a desolate hell such as this?   
  
**Jupiter: ** I agree that it seems unlikely to hold life at first glance, Paladyn. And yet, I see something approaching us; an object of quite incredible size.

_ The ground begins to rumble with a powerful force. _   
  
**Luther: ** Oh man, I can HEAR it comin'!   
  
**Notte: ** NOOOO! THE MOUNTAIN IS ALIIIIVE! IT'S GONNA EAT US AAAAAALL!

**Uldren: ** H-Hang on. That's not a mountain. It's...   
  


_ The dust clears to reveal a giant ship, with a shining structure on top of it. _

**Cleo: ** It is a ship. ...On land. Of all the ridiculous things!   
  
**Uldren** : Y-Yeah, this is a new one for me, too!   
  
**??????: ** Methinks I hear the dulcet tones of my sweet brother's voice. Are you there, Uldren?   
  
**Uldren:** Chelle?!

_ At the top of the ship, an extravagant woman waves down. It is the sister of Uldren and Phares, Chelle. _   
  
**Chelle: ** In the flesh! I have come here specifically to fetch you all. The craft before you is the pride of the Radiant City—the landship Gran Fiore!   
  
**Cleo: ** It's quite the impressive vehicle.   
  
**Chelle: ** Vehicle? This is no mere conveyance— it can ferry its distinguished passengers across the desert in style and grace. Why, it is a veritable mobile palace! No expense was spared to lavish it with every conceivable luxury— including the finest banquet hall in all the land. And with that, I would like to formally welcome all of you aboard.

_ Everybody gets on, and enters a beautiful-looking ball room. _

**Chelle: ** Ladies and gentlemen, please rise and join me in welcoming my brother— seventh heir to the throne of Alberia— and his royal retinue!

_ The crowd applauds for the newcomers. _   
  
**Elisanne: ** This landship truly is bedecked like a royal court.   
  
**Chelle: ** It has been quite some time, my dear Uldren. And my, my, how you’ve grown into a fine man! You even lost that stutter of yours, too! If it not for your skin, I wouldn’t even know it was you!   
  
**Uldren:** I'm sorry for the long silence between us, Chelle, but I'm glad you seem to be well.

**Phares: ** And I return the same feelings towards you.   
  
**Chelle: ** I'm merely pleased you both remember me. Especially you, Phares, who locked himself up in his study constantly. Do you recall how we used to play games of horsey when we were young?   
  
**Ranzal: ** HORSEY?! Bwaaaa ha ha! This lady looks all fancy and junk, but she ain't half-bad.   
  
**Chelle: ** You really did make a fine horse, Uldren. You were quite comfortable—AND you obeyed any command given you!   
  
**Ranzal: ** Wait a sec. The horse was YOU?!   
  
**Uldren:** I, u-u-um...W-Well, I was little, a-and...You know what? Let's just forget it. So is your gala taking place inside this ship, Chelle?   
  


**Chelle: ** Indeed. Now, I know you are weary from the road, but we have stylish tuxedos and elegant dresses in all sizes—so if you would be so kind as to get changed?   
  


**Luther: ** It is a kind offer, but I’ll pass on that!   
  
**Uldren:** Uh, Luther?   
  
**Luther: ** Trust me, I’m really happy you’re getting along with your sis! When you’re happy, I’m happy! But I’m just fine with what I’m wearing. I’m no extravagant ball dancer: I’ve got happy feet!

**Chelle: ** Oh ho ho...

**Phares: ** I know that look…

**Uldren: ** Um, you two?

**Chelle: ** Oh, Phares! Can’t you see it as well! What a sweet moment! And the glimmer of joy in their eyes!

**Phares: ** Eh, heh...Lutherstartrunning.

**Luther: ** Eh?!   
  
**Chelle: ** You are not only modest, you seem to have been the one to light the spark that made the fire of the Dragalia Sov blossom! Attendants! Take the dancer to the dressing room and let him have his pick!   
  
**Attendant: ** As you command, Highness.   
  
**Luther: ** Ho there, what are you doing?! Hands offa me! This is NOT CONSENSUAAAAAL!

_ Transition to a fancy dressing room, Luther gazing into a wardrobe of expensive attire. _

**Luther: ** Man... I have never SEEN so many wonderful suits...   
  


**Chelle: ** Does levity still escape you, dancer? If so, I would have you prove it. Choose the garbs that suits you! Any at all!   
  
**Luther: ** I don't know that any of them suit me, but if you insist…

_ Luther searches, then finds a simplistic, green and flowing outfit. _

**Luther: ** Hey, this one ain’t too shabby. Lots of dancing room in it...Yes, I think this one is—   
  
**Chelle: ** Oh no. That will not do at all.   
  
**Luther: ** What?! But that is the outfit that I...Man, why do I even try?   
  
**Chelle: ** Now, now—it is merely your method of selection that fails you, dancer. A person's clothing is a tool for presenting themselves to the world. A dancer must emphasize their beauty to make them eyecatching and alluring to...both genders…

**Luther: ** There’s a point to this! What are you going at?!

**Chelle:** It seems I must be your chambermaid for the day. Hmm... Perhaps... Ah, yes! This is PERFECT for you, dancer! This dress will make for a glorious debut!   
  
**Luther: ** Huh? Um...You’re not putting me in THAT, right? St-Stay back! I’m armed! No! Nooooooo!

_ Back in the ballroom, Luther walks in with shame. He is wearing golden jewelry, and a silk-like blue dress with an arm cape and purplish eyeshadow and lipstick. _   
  
**Ranzal: ** Hot damn, Luther! Look at you!   
  
**Elisanne: ** It is not an outfit I would have envisioned on you, and yet it simply screams "Luther."   
  
**Chelle: ** Behold the impassioned gazes directed your way, dancer! The artists have their own style of beauty. And nothing is more arresting than embracing one's natural aesthetics! Eee hee hee!   
  
**Luther: ** You are...Come on! Save your honeyed words! I am in no mood for frivolity! Not with this scratchy interior!   
  
**Chelle: ** Eee hee hee! And yet your eyes tell me that you are not wholly displeased! Come now—surely you must be feeling at least SOME levity at the moment.   
  
**Luther: ** I feel no such thing!   
  
**Chelle:** My, but you ARE a stubborn one. Well then, if the romance of wearing a gorgeous frock is not enough... Ah, what perfect timing. A prince arrives!

**Uldren: ** Chelle, I was-Ah!

**Luther: ** Eep! I was not willing! She put me in this and slapped makeup on my face like I was a clown!

**Uldren: ** You...I...w-wow…

**Luther: ** H...Huh? Wow?

**Chelle: ** Would you be so good as to dance with this fine gentleman, my brother?   
  
**Uldren: ** I...w-wait! Sorry, what?   
  


**Luther: ** Hold up! What japery is this?! As you so clearly stated multiple times, I am but a dancer, and not fit to dance with royalty.   
  
**Chelle: ** And thus comes the EXCITEMENT! The border of status, crossed for a single, surreptitious night of dance and revels. Star-crossed lovers, may I say! And if THIS doesn't bring a little levity to your cold heart, I will admit my defeat. ...Or perhaps all your talk of being levity-proof is nothing but wind?   
  
**Uldren: ** Um, I...e-eh...Your call, L-Luther.   
  
**Luther:** Nngh...F-Fine! But only for Uldren! Not for you, crazy lady!

_ Luther and Uldren begin dancing together. _   
  
**Uldren:** Er, we start out like this, right...? Sorry. It's been a long time since I've had to dance formally.   
  
**Luther: ** S-Same here. And...You are fine.   
  
**Uldren:** Er, thanks, but you don't sound too pleased.   
  
**Luther: ** I am not upset. Merely...embarrassed.   
  
**Uldren:** Why's that?   
  
**Luther: ** Because here I am, dressed up all pretty and taking the king of Asunyth for a spin on the dance floor. She planned this all along! She led me like a lamb to slaughter! And I fell for it with such gusto!

**Uldren: ** Um...what?   
  
**Chelle: ** Oh ho ho! And here I thought you dancers weren't the type to become starry-eyed with romance. It seems I am the winner. Isn't that right, dancer?   
  
**Luther: ** ...Why am I not hating this...   
  
**Chelle: ** Ah, but dancing will not be the only entertainment on offer this evening! If everyone would be so kind as to turn your gazes outside the window? I told my brother I had invited another honored guest—and that guest will now perform for our amusement!   
  
**Uldren:** You did mention that, actually.   
  
**Chelle: ** Can you guess who it is?   
  
**Elisanne: ** Your Majesty, look! There is a group of men outside battling fiends!

_ Outside, indeed, a group of soldiers are fending off attacking fiends as best as they can. _   
  
**Fiend: ** Graaaargh!   
  
**Leif: ** What is a horde this large doing in a wasteland such as this?   
  
**Patia: ** Captain! We should assume a defensive position and hold our ground here!   
  
**Leif: ** No. Fighting a protracted battle when reinforcements are not coming would be dangerous. We'll find a weak point in their ranks and break through.   
  
**Patia: ** But we came here at Her Highness Chelle's invitation, did we not? Surely she will be dispatching reinforcements soon!   
  
**Leif: ** Her Highness is not that kind of person. We must do this thing ourselves.   
  
**Patia: ** Understood, Captain! ...White Sparrows! Do honor to your name and FIGHT!

_ On the landship, meanwhile, Uldren recognizes the man. _   
  
**Uldren:** Wait, is that...LEIF?!   
  
**Mym: ** You know that man, darling?   
  


**Uldren:** He was my teacher when I was still in the capital, training to be Zethia’s bodyguard. He was one of the first people who did not judge me for my skin. He's a master of the sword, but it won't matter against numbers like that!   
  
**Chelle: ** Eeeee hee hee! Such entertainment truly befits my royal gala! Everyone, clamber forth to the edge of your seats and enjoy the show I have set out before you!   
  
**Uldren:** How can you do this to Leif, Sister?! He was everything to us!   
  
**Chelle: ** Which is what makes this so thrilling! I pray you remember this naughty feeling as a taste of true adult fun.   
  
**Uldren:** There's nothing fun about this. Come on, everyone. Leif needs our help.   
  
**Cleo: ** To arms, everyone! To arm... Er, Luther? What are you doing?   
  
**Luther: ** W-wait a moment! I'm getting changed!

_ 3-1: The Sparrow’s Resolve _

**Uldren:** All right, that'll do it for the fiends. Are you okay, Leif?   
  
**Leif: ** Your Highness? Did the princess also invite you here?   
  
**Uldren:** She did indeed. We haven't seen each other since we parted ways back in the capital, Leif. I hope you've been well.   
  
**Leif: ** Yes, mercifully. You carried yourself splendidly in that battle, Highness. In fact, I almost did not recognize you at first. Our time apart has seen you grow into a fine young man.   
  
**Uldren:** Well, we've been busy, so I had to learn fast. Still, we should save our catching up until we're somewhere safer.

_ The group makes it back to the landship safely, where they meet a delighted Chelle. _   
  
**Chelle: ** Eee hee hee! My, but that was a simply DELIGHTFUL bit of entertainment! The beloved prince saves the infamous White Sparrows from danger and sparks a heartfelt reunion in the process? The members of my court were held in RAPT attention, let me tell you.   
  
**Patia: ** Then those fiends were YOUR doing, Princess Chelle?! What in the world were you thinking?! Even one of your standing must—   
  
**Chelle: ** My, but aren't YOU the hot-blooded one! Vice Captain Patia, is it not?   
  
**Patia: ** ...You know of me?   
  
**Chelle: ** Oh, indeed I do. And honestly, I thought you would have been most GLAD for the opportunity I provided...but it seems not.   
  
**Patia: ** Why would you think that?!   
  


**Chelle: ** Because I thought you enjoyed fighting! You certainly seemed most eager to cross swords with Empress Zethia.   
  
**Patia: ** H-how did you...?   
  
**Chelle: ** You said you would gladly give your life for a chance to strike her, I believe?   
  
**Patia: ** I don't... How could you possibly...?!   
  
**Chelle: ** Oh, curious little cats are always turning their ears in your direction, I imagine. That's why it's good practice to watch what you say—and about whom.   
  
**Leif: ** Your Highness, I implore you not to make sport of my subordinates.   
  
**Chelle: ** Oh? Well then, I beg your humble pardon! Still, wouldn't you agree that someone with the gall to threaten the royal family be owed a lesson in respect?   
  
**Leif: ** I see that your disposition has made the journey to the present well intact.   
  
**Chelle: ** Yes, how very unfortunate. But alas, I am as I was when I was your charge. You never DID like me, did you?   
  
**Notte: ** Okay, whaaaaat is happening right now?   
  
**Chelle: ** No matter; ancient history isn't worth the time spent thinking on it. Come, Leif! We have a party to attend.   
  


**Leif: ** I did not come here to revel, Princess. I should think you well aware of that.   
  
**Chelle: ** Then why did you answer my invitation?   
  
**Leif: ** Such feigned ignorance ill suits you. You know full well that your invitation arrived at precisely the moment when I resolved to depart the capital. I presume your little "cats" have been paying mind to my movements for quite some time.   
  
**Chelle: ** ......   
  
**Leif: ** I believe your invitation proves our aims travel on a similar course.   
  
**Chelle: ** I would hear exactly what these "aims" of yours are, Sparrow.   
  
**Leif: ** I am a knight of Alberia, and a knight's aim is ever to protect the royal family and deliver them from hardship. ...Even if said royal family member has had their body possessed.   
  
**Uldren:** Zethia!   
  
**Leif: ** Let me tell you what has transpired of late. After the revival of the Dyrenell Empire, I remained steadfast in the capital. It was a choice I made with reluctance, but one I judged best for the sake of finding a way to free Princess Zethia.   
  
**Phares:** Which is why you've been pretending to support the Empire until now, I take it. So did you find anything?   
  
**Leif: ** Unfortunately, I cannot say with certainty. But in order to gain that certainty, it is necessary to understand exactly what is lurking inside Zethia's body. And I believe that knowledge may lie in Clave Loy'elune.   
  
**Uldren:** Er, and what IS Clave Loy'elune?   
  
**Chelle: ** Hold on. Just what does this conversation have to do with me? I fear I have no real interest in that younger sister of ours.   
  
**Luther: ** Oh man, this lady is ICE cold.   
  
**Leif: ** Zethia's state is the state of this nation. How can that not hold your interest?   
  


**Chelle: ** I won't deny this country is a key gala venue for me, so I'm rather heartbroken to see what's been happening to it lately.   
  
**Leif: ** Then you should cooperate with us until we eliminate the tyranny of the Empire for good and all. For it is currently a battle fought only by Asunyth, Valkaheim, and Saint Lotier. I think it is past time that the royal family cooperate with him and take a stand against the Empire.   
  
**Uldren:** Please, Chelle, listen to him! He's right! I want to save Zethia, but more than that I want to salvage the happiness and prosperity of our people.

**Chelle: ** My, but that IS a pickle!   
  
**Phares: ** How can you do anything but offer your aid, sister? What possible reason could you have for refusal?   
  
**Chelle: ** Because there is no advantage to MYSELF, dear brother. And as such, I see no real need for me to join this little cause of yours.

**Cleo: ** Are you mad?!   
  
**Chelle: ** To be certain, if I WERE to cooperate, I would likely gain some small measure of military might in the process... But are you aware of what THIS is?

_ Chelle suddenly reveals some sort of jewel-like rock. _   
  
**Luca: ** Ooo! Ooo! I know! It's a jewel!   
  
**Chelle: ** This, my excitable sylvan, is materium— an ancient substance that can be mined from the outskirts of Chanzelia. It can hold almost impossible amounts of pure mana, which can then be used in whatever way the wielder desires. It is an item beyond value.   
  
**Phares: ** So that's how Chanzelia...   
  
**Chelle: ** Yes, materium made my city a source of endless wealth. And with that wealth, I can buy weapons or military might or whatever I please...which means I do not need YOU. If I were to cooperate with you people, the eye of the Empire would turn to me. How can I possibly host my galas in peace if I am constantly being hounded by the Empire as you are, mmm?   
  
**Uldren:** You're worried about PARTIES?!   
  
**Cleo: ** Do you have any concept of how the people of this kingdom are suffering under the rule of the Empire?! Your brother alone seeks to fight on their behalf, yet you would sit here and speak of base entertainment?!   
  
**Chelle: ** I fear empathy always HAS been one of my brother's more pathetic traits.   
  
**Cleo: ** How dare you!   
  
**Chelle: ** Do you think the poor and desolate wish to see the rich and powerful brought low? To see their social betters eke out a meager living in the muck as they do?   
  
**Cleo: ** You cannot possibly—   
  
**Chelle: ** No! The masses do not want a leader who suffers alongside them—they want a leader who pulls them OUT of suffering! The duty of a monarch is not to understand the trials and tribulations of her people— it is to lift them up so they might enjoy the same splendid life of ease that she does! The course you are on will not quiet the suffering of a single soul, dear brother. It will only make that suffering worse. If you would call yourself a king, you need at least understand that much.   
  
**Uldren:** I hear what you're saying, Chelle, but I think—   
  
**Chelle: ** Hold that thought. ...Yes, Captain? What is it?   
  
**Royal Guard Chief: ** The landship is under siege by fiends, Your Highness—and there are even more making their way to Chanzelia.   
  
**Chelle: ** *sigh* It seems I may have tried TOO hard to make this a lively party. ...Very well, Captain. What should we do about it?   
  
**Royal Guard Chief:** I do not believe their current numbers pose a significant threat to the Gran Fiore. Additionally, the outer wall of the city should hold them at bay there. However, the small villages located outside the wall will likely be ravaged.

**Chelle: ** Oh my. What to do, what to do...? Oh, but I have a SPLENDID idea! Why don't all of YOU go out there and take care of the nasty beasties for me? If you do, it miiiight sway my opinion when it comes to cooperating with you.   
  
**Cleo: ** You would seek to bargain with the lives of your own people?!   
  
**Chelle: ** You CLEARLY did not pay attention to my little speech earlier. If I can solve this problem without getting my own hands in the muck, so much the better.   
  
**Phares: ** How can you say that?!   
  
**Ranzal: ** I love me a good fight, but the thought of doin' it for this lady makes my breakfast wanna hit the wall.   
  
**Elisanne: ** And yet if we refuse to help, it is the people of the nearby villages who will suffer for her selfishness.   
  
**Uldren:** Elly's right. We won't do this for my selfish sister—we'll do it for her people!   
  
**Chelle: ** You REALLY ought to learn when to say the quiet part of things quietly. But very well! Go on and fight for whatever reason makes you happy—it will provide splendid entertainment regardless.   
  
**Cleo: ** Chelle! You are a low—   
  
**Elisanne: ** Enough, Cleo. Your words will fall on the deafest of ears in this place. We should make haste, Your Majesty.   
  
**Uldren:** Listen to me, everyone: Fighting for the sake of our people is the most worthy of causes, and we WILL protect them!

_ 4-2: A Triumphant Return _

**Chelle: ** Hear me, people of Chanzelia! I know the sound of marauding fiends made its way to your terrified ears. You heard their thundering footsteps as they approached! You trembled at their snarls as they attempted to lay waste to the city's defensive ramparts! Your hearts were aggrieved, and you were sore afraid... Yet still your worries! For I say to you, the rampaging beasts have been put to the sword by Uldren! Yes, my beloved brother has repelled the vile enemy at our gates!   
  
**Crowd:** Huzzah! Huzzah!   
  
**Chelle: ** Remember: We, the royal family of the great Alberia, shall ever be your protectors!   
  
**Crowd:** All glory to Alberia and her royal family! All glory to our lady Chelle!

_ Meanwhile, the group is agitated at Chelle’s speech. _   
  
**Ranzal: ** "All glory" my glorious backside. What a joke!   
  
**Luca: ** Seriously! WE'RE the ones who took down the fiends and protected the city!   
  
**Phares: ** And yet it seems Chelle has managed to make this mostly about herself.   
  
**Elisanne: ** Yet she did so without resorting to outright lies. It was an impressive bit of work.   
  
**Patia: ** I am loath to put the term "impressive" to cunning such as hers.   
  
**Chelle: ** What you so blithely call "cunning," dear Patia, was actually a rather clever bit of statecraft.   
  
**Cleo: ** I was not aware that statecraft included convincing people you had a hand in great deeds which you most decidedly did not.   
  
**Chelle: ** Such naivety is amusing. The people wish to believe they are protected by a great strength, that they may rest easy at night. It is the responsibility of their leader to provide that belief.   
  
**Ranzal: ** Still works out as a great deal for you in the end. I think "cunning" is definitely the word to go with here.   
  
**Cleo: ** Are you all right with being used in this way, Uldren?   
  
**Uldren:** I don't need accolades—all I care about is that the people of Chanzelia and the surrounding villages are safe.   
  
**Leif: ** Your father would be proud to hear you say as much, for King Aurelius was well- regarded for holding the selfsame beliefs.   
  


**Chelle: ** Ambition has many merits of its own, particularly when the times trend as they do now. Is that not right, Brother? If you wish to protect the masses, a modicum of ostentation is often necessary. None seek salvation from a weakling, after all.   
  
**Uldren:** Er, I suppose so...?   
  
**Chelle: ** Be that as it may, I am not so petty as to pretend your actions did not directly lead to the defeat of those fiends. Nor would a highborn lady such as myself ever deign to break her word.   
  
**Uldren:** So does that mean you're going to—   
  
**Chelle: ** It does. I hereby offer you my cooperation.   
  
**Uldren:** Thank you, Chelle! Truly!   
  
**Chelle: ** That being said, I have no wish to see the beautiful white halls of Chanzelia's palace redecorated in shades of red. I will offer you both intelligence and resources, but only on the condition that such cooperation remains secret.   
  
**Uldren:** I can live with that.   
  
**Phares: ** Chanzelia's resources and spy network are second to none; this could change the tides of the entire war.   
  
**Uldren:** Chelle, I would like to formally accept your generous offer.   
  
**Chelle: ** It pleases me to hear it. In that case, let us fete the formation of our auspicious alliance this very night!   
  
**Notte: ** Wooo! I LOVE feting! Party tiiime!   
  
**Luther: ** I'm gonna eat until my belly turns into a huge bowling ball!   
  
**Ranzal: ** Damn straight! Nothin' like knowin' there's a buncha reinforcements on the way to spark the ol' appetite.   
  
**Jupiter: ** Hrm.   
  
**Luca: ** Somethin' wrong, Jupiter?   
  
**Jupiter: ** I was merely reflecting on how much I like this princess.   
  
**Mym: ** What?! How dare you think to play both sides of the field after you made a sacred pact with my darling!   
  
**Jupiter: ** Steady, Flamewyrm. That is not my intention. I merely believe this princess and I would get on quite well.

_ 4-2.5: A New Horse _

**Cleo: ** So these are the Chanzelian outskirts, eh? They are quite beautiful.   
  
**Ranzal: ** Right? Funny how it was nothin' but sand and wasteland gettin' here.   
  
**Elisanne: ** This would be the perfect place for a long ride on a good steed.   
  
**Luther: ** Now THAT'S an idea I can get behind! ...Okay, maybe I'm crazy but I think I actually HEAR a horse coming.

_ Chelle comes up on a horse as a response. _   
  
**Chelle: ** Well met, my new friends! Are you enjoying your stroll?   
  
**Uldren:** Hello, Chelle. Are you on a patrol, or just riding out to see your people?   
  


**Chelle: ** I do not mingle with the commonfolk! This is merely a ride for my own pleasure. I often canter about upon my white steed while taking in the Chanzelian breeze. Oh, and of course my royal guard is always there to accompany me. It's rather become a part of my daily routine. But ever since my beloved old horse Uldren gave me the boot, I've no choice but to ride a real one.   
  
**Uldren:** Please don't bring that up again.   
  
**Chelle: ** Although, if I could get someone to be my horsey in your place, I could finally return to riding about the royal court itself! That would be very nice indeed. ...Well? What say you? Which of you lot wants the honor of being my new steed? How about you, my sylvan friend? I assure you, I pay MOST handsomely.   
  
**Cleo: ** No amount of money can compel me into such a childish game.   
  
**Chelle: ** A pity. Anyone else?   
  
**Ranzal: ** If there's one thing a merc like me knows, it's that ya NEVER turn down a payin' job. Hop on, Princess! I got muscles to spare, so I can carry ya around all day!   
  
**Chelle: ** I would not be caught dead riding a horse with a back as hard and uncomfortable as yours so clearly would be. I seek a more supple, refined steed.   
  
**Ranzal: ** So this wild stallion's too much for ya? Can't say I agree, but yer the boss.   
  
**Chelle: ** Any other candidates...?   
  
**Mym: ** ......   
  
**Chelle: ** Ugh. I am certain you would be a MOST unruly equine companion.   
  
**Mym: ** Who are you calling an unruly equine?! I am an unruly DRAGON!   
  
**Luther: ** That's not the part of that statement I thought she'd object to...   
  
**Notte: ** Pick me, pick me! I've got mad wings, which means I can be a FLYING horse!   
  
**Chelle: ** You are far too small, faerie. Were I to try to get on your back, we'd both go crashing to the ground.   
  
**Notte: ** Oh yeah. That WOULD suck, huh?

**Chelle: ** What about you, brother? I don’t believe we’ve played horsey before.

**Phares:** Uldren playing horsey haunts my nightmares enough. I do not need my image to add to the mix, thank you very much.

**Chelle: ** Ah, that is true. I forgot how coddling you could be. And you...you already have a owner.

**Luther: ** What does that mean? No, seriously, what does that MEAN?!   
  
**Chelle: ** I require a smart, swift, and tenacious steed—and none of you yet fit the bill. Yes, I must have a horse that is both refined and graceful, just as I am...   
  
**Elisanne: ** ......   
  
**Chelle: ** Ah!   
  


**Elisanne: ** Princess, you cannot seriously think to—   
  
**Chelle: ** Ah, but I DO think, Paladyn. You will be PERFECT!   
  
**Elisanne: ** P-pray reconsider! I would make a terrible playmate. I'm miserable with idle banter, and I most certainly cannot act in place of a horse!   
  
**Chelle: ** Protest to your loyal heart's content; you will heed my order in the end. That said, you'd likely still disappoint, despite giving your all. The shame of that failure will linger and fester, your nights spent locked in guilt-ridden fever dreams... Is that not the kind of person you are?   
  
**Elisanne: ** Buh... I m-mean... Of course not!   
  
**Chelle: ** Then I am wrong?   
  
**Elisanne: ** P-please, surely you have teased me enough...   
  
**Uldren: ** That's enough, Sister. You're embarrassing her.   
  
**Chelle: ** Ah, my dear, naive brother. You really don't understand, do you? Your dear Paladyn may LOOK upset, but she is actually quite happy to have me prod at her in this fashion.   
  
**Uldren:** It doesn't look that way...   
  
**Chelle: ** There are many types of horses, Brother. Some like to be left alone, while others crave attention. And you cannot trust that their words reflect the truth. Many horses struggle to express themselves. You must SENSE what they wish for, take their reins, and treat them in the way best-suited to their particular nature. By doing this over and over again, a bond of trust is cultivated between horse and rider. Do you understand now?   
  
**Uldren:** I'm not certain that applies here...   
  
**Chelle: ** Eee hee hee! Oh, but you are still SUCH a child in so many ways. Just bear in mind the lesson I have given you this day. Try to understand each horse's feelings as an individual. Only by doing so can you hope to run any distance with them.

_ 4-3: The Eventide Game _

_ The Radiant City, Chanzelia. The evening after the welcome party. _   
  
**Chelle: ** I would have you spend the evening with me, my dear Leif. After that splendid party, some quality time together would be just the thing for us—perhaps with a dash of competition?   
  
**Leif: ** Alberian Chess? Interesting. It's been some time since we last matched wits in the capital.   
  
**Chelle: ** You are in for a rude shock indeed if you think the outcome will be the same as it was back then!   
  
**Leif: ** Well then, let's see what you can do.   
  
**Chelle: ** My first move is to upset your line with my woodland archers.   
  
**Leif: ** Then I shall fortify my position with my grassland warriors.   
  
**Chelle: ** Your tactics are as small-minded as ever. I rout your warriors with my sellswords!   
  
**Leif: ** A flashy move is not necessarily an adroit one, Princess—for as you see, I now have you surrounded. Tell me, how will you escape this particular predicament?   
  
**Chelle: ** Hmm... Yes, this is...   
  
**Leif: ** Well? Will you force your way through regardless of the casualties you receive?   
  
**Chelle: ** That is certainly what the OLD me would have done—fight to the very last man, even if it leads to my destruction. But a girl does not remain one forever. First, I flank you with my stone trebuchet. Then, using the cover it provides, I move my sorcerer princess forward.   
  
**Leif: ** Fascinating. These tactics are...   
  
**Chelle: ** Clever? Impressive? All that and more? I have changed, Leif. I am no longer an impetuous young girl, but instead a gorgeous maiden of depth and character. If it were necessary, I would not even hesitate to take a step backward so I might later take two steps forward and obtain an ultimate victory.   
  
**Leif: ** Your development is remarkable; your impulsiveness of old is nowhere to be found.   
  
**Chelle: ** Eee hee hee! Oh, I think you can do better than that on the praise front.   
  
**Leif: ** Ah, but praise must be earned, Princess. Now, how will you respond when I move my sacred dragonlord forward?   
  
**Chelle: ** Ah! I missed that entirely!   
  
**Leif: ** And that is checkmate. It seems you are not the only one who has improved.   
  
**Chelle: ** Ah, but that is utterly vexing; I thought for sure today was the day I would wipe that eternal composure from your face.   
  
**Leif: ** You say as much, and yet you do not LOOK especially vexed.   
  
**Chelle: ** It is disgraceful to betray one's emotions.   
  
**Leif: ** I noticed you stopped doing so. There was once a time when I feared your fiery passions might cause you to rise up and strike me full in the face. Yet now, beneath that mask of pleasure- seeking, you hide a multitude of faces. Where, I wonder, does your true heart lie?   
  
**Chelle: ** Now I AM truly vexed!   
  
**Leif: ** Excuse me?   
  
**Chelle: ** Who was it that wounded my heart with a blade as sharp as the one at your hip? That "true heart" of mine disappeared that day.   
  
**Leif: ** Ah, I...   
  
**Chelle: ** Eee hee! Do not fear, Sparrow— I bear no grudge. I learned well from you. You taught me not to be deceived by my eyes—and to keep what I cherish most tucked safely away.   
  
**Leif: ** Chelle, you...   
  
**Chelle: ** But let us stop speaking of the past and instead engage in another round.   
  
**Leif: ** The hour grows late, Princess.   
  
**Chelle: ** And yet morning has not arrived. A lady does not show her vexation openly just because she lost a game. But a lady also does not end her night cloaked in the stench of defeat! I will not withdraw at this point. Not now.   
  
**Leif: ** Princess... 

_ Later on, after the games, Leif grows concerned. _

**Leif: ** ......   
  
**Uldren:** Is something wrong, Leif? You look troubled.   
  
**Leif: ** Ah, Your Majesty. I suppose I'm a bit concerned about the princess.   
  
**Uldren:** What did she do now?   
  
**Leif: ** I find myself unable to determine her motives, and feel it could be a grave error to simply accept her words at face value.   
  
**Uldren:** An error? How so?   
  
**Leif: ** How do I put this... It is almost as if...   
  
**Jupiter: ** She's hiding something.   
  
**Uldren:** Jupiter?   
  
**Jupiter: ** She and I are cut from the same cloth. I...understand her. Even when her face is calm, the thoughts in her head race like a whirlwind. I like that about her. I like it very much.   
  
**Uldren:** So you think she's plotting something? But what? And why?   
  
**Jupiter: ** Perhaps you would understand better if you got a personal look at the source of the power that supports Chanzelia.

**Leif: ** You mean to take him to—   
  
**Jupiter: ** The materium mine? Yes, that is exactly what I intend to do. I feel the presence of a strange mana emanating from the ruins at the outskirts of this fair city.   
  
**Uldren:** Well, you've got my attention.   
  
**Jupiter: ** They're excavating relics at the mine, so there ought to be workers there who we can question.   
  
**Uldren:** Then we'll leave first thing in the morning.   
  
**Jupiter: ** No. We should visit the mine under the cover of night—THIS night. If we are found, things might become...problematic.

_ The group leaves to the mines. However, they find not workers but fiends. _   
  
**Fiend: ** Graaaaorgh!   
  
**Ranzal: ** The hell's goin' on here, boss?! There ain't no workers here— it's just a crapload'a fiends!   
  
**Uldren:** I don't know, Ranzal. But if these are no ordinary ruins as Jupiter suspects...   
  
**Jupiter: ** Then perhaps we can learn the princess's motives if we descend into their depths.   
  
**Luca: ** And if she IS plottin' something, we'll find it, beat the crap outta it, and send her smug face packin'!

_ 5-3: The Princess’s Plot _

**Uldren:** Wait... Look!   
  
**???:** ......   
  
**Luca: ** One'a these guys again, huh? Looks kinda different than the last one, though...   
  
**Elisanne: ** Stop, Luca! Don't just bumble toward it!   
  
**Luca: ** Huh?   
  
**???: ** INTRUDERS DETECTED. COMBAT MODE ACTIVATED.   
  
**Ranzal: ** Aw hell, here we go!   
  
**Luca: ** Er, my bad!   
  
**Leif: ** Could this really be one of the ancient magical weapons of legend...?   
  
**Uldren:** You know of this weapon, Leif?   
  
**Leif: ** In the great war of antiquity, armies fought with mindless soldiers and soulless fiends. The tales claimed they were all destroyed or otherwise lost, and yet...   
  
**Uldren:** I thought this was just a materium mine. What is this thing even DOING here?   
  
**Cleo: ** These are ruins from ancient times— hence why they yield materium.   
  
**Jupiter: ** It seems our princess found more than mere precious stones here.   
  


**Cleo: ** Yes, if I had to guess, I'd say she likely excavated this weapon as well.   
  
**Ranzal: ** And then kept it all for herself, eh? Suppose I can't blame her, what with times bein' what they are.   
  
**Mym: ** I don't like the vibes this thing gives off. I don't like them one BIT.   
  
**Jupiter: ** That's because it is a device from the ancient Dyrenell Empire. Such things are not pleasant for dragons.   
  
**Uldren:** How could Chelle stoop to using something so vile?

_ On cue, Chelle arrives, not seeming to be surprised. _   
  
**Chelle: ** ...So you found it, did you?   
  
**Uldren:** Explain yourself, Chelle! What is this thing doing here?!   
  
**Chelle: ** Well, I suppose there's no point in dissembling now. This is the Gran Criminale—a weapon of almost unspeakable power, and one I will use to seize control of the continent. I will use it to rip apart any who aid and abet the Empire! I will raze the very dirt on which they stand to cinder and ash!   
  
**Cleo: ** Surely there is no need for such cruelty! Most of the Empire's people obey their leaders out of fear for their own lives! Would you see them punished as well?!   
  
**Chelle: ** Their reasons matter not! Those of low birth should think only of devoting themselves to MY just rule. The continued existence of any who refuse to bend the knee holds no value.   
  
**Cleo: ** How can you...?   
  
**Luther: ** You talked a big game, but THIS thing was in your back pocket the whole time! Guess we know who you really are now.   
  
**Chelle: ** A lady must wear many faces in this world.   
  
**Elisanne: ** You fed us honeyed words while this thing lurked beneath our feet? How vile you are!   
  
**Chelle: ** As a general rule, people who venture this deep into my mine don't live to spread the tale around. And yet, given that you ARE my brother, I suppose I could let it slide just this once. ...If you fall in line, that is.   
  
**Uldren:** Meaning you want me to obey you and fight the Empire on YOUR terms.   
  
**Chelle: ** Exactly! If you help me take the throne, I will permit your continued existence.   
  
**Uldren:** Chelle, you...   
  
**Chelle: ** Enough talk—the time for decisions is upon us. Shall we be bosom companions once more, as in our childhood?   
  
**Uldren:** For you to think for a second that I will help one like you upon the throne of all is disheartening. I can't do that. I can't follow you so long as you intend to do such harm to innocent people all across this land.   
  
**Luca: ** He's right! Hell, if you go around attackin' everybody who won't swear to serve you, you're no different than the Empire!   
  
**Chelle: ** Be careful to name me villain so quickly, sylvan—for only a fool would seek to govern on the strength of their hopes and good ideals alone.   
  
**Uldren:** But what wisdom is there in believing a rule without hopes or ideals could truly bring happiness to people? I dream of a kingdom where everyone can pursue happiness and peace—and if I have to put your dream down to see that happen, that's what I will do!   
  
**Chelle: ** A shame your skull is far thicker than it appears, my dear brother. Very well. If you will not fall in line... Then you will be the first to become ash! Finish them, Gran Criminale!   
  
**Gran Criminale:** ELIMINATING INVADERS.   
  
**Chelle: ** Take command of the fiends in these ruins and grind these intruders into dust! Farewell, Brother. And you as well, Leif. Parting is such sorrow, but I fear this is the destiny of any who vie for dominance.   
  
**Ranzal: ** Get back here and face us, ya coward! ...Well, hell. If them fiends all decide to rush us, we're gonna be in a world'a hurt.   
  
**Patia: ** What are your orders, Captain?   
  


**Leif: ** The odds seem long indeed. ...Highness?   
  
**Uldren:** We can't allow my sister's plan to come to fruition, no matter what. We're going to take out this thing and show her the power of our solidarity!

_ 5-5: An Endless Rondo _

**Chelle: ** No! The Gran Criminale! My secret weapon! It's...   
  
**Uldren:** It was quite the foe, Sister. But there's no way something without a heart or soul could ever defeat us!   
  
**Luther: ** Now say your prayers, lady, because you're next!   
  
**Chelle: ** No! No no no no noooooo! A highborn lady like myself should never lose to the likes of plebeians like you! This is SO very annoying!   
  
**Leif: ** ......   
  


**Chelle: ** I will not forget this! When next we meet, I will tear your PIECES into pieces!   
  
**Leif: ** Enough, Chelle. This act grows stale.

_ Chelle immediately grows calm, but sinister. _   
  
**Chelle: ** Goodness. Found out already?   
  
**Patia: ** Wait, an ACT?! What the devil is that supposed to mean?!   
  
**Leif: ** The old Chelle would have ranted and raved and exposed her emotions as you just did. But the new Chelle? I think not.   
  
**Chelle: ** Ah, I suppose I did overly chew the scenery there. But that's what the howls of the defeated sound like, no? Surely it cooled your ire somewhat?   
  
**Cleo: ** What in the world are you talking about?   
  
**Chelle: ** It was intended as a reward. Did you not say that you hoped to "send my smug face packing"?   
  
**Luca: ** How the heck do you know about that?! And what do you mean, "reward"?   
  
**Jupiter: ** It would seem the princess had us in the palm of her hand all along.   
  
**Mym: ** Somebody better start making sense, or I'm going to get REALLY angry!   
  
**Chelle: ** Eee hee! The weapon you just destroyed, dear Flamewyrm, was in fact not MY weapon at all. The Dyrenell Empire deployed it here to disrupt our materium mining operations.   
  
**Phares: ** WHAT?!   
  
**Chelle: ** Yes, I was a bit careless about security, which allowed them to drop it here. It has been QUITE the little annoyance.   
  
**Elisanne: ** So you tricked us into attacking it in your stead?!   
  


**Uldren:** Chelle, you should have just ASKED us for help. Why in the world did you go to all this trickery and trouble?!   
  
**Chelle: ** But if I ASKED you to do it, Brother, I would be in your debt.   
  
**Ranzal: ** Yer in our damn debt NOW!   
  
**Chelle: ** You found the device on your own. You attacked the device on your own. I owe you nothing.   
  
**Ranzal: ** Grrr!   
  
**Jupiter: ** While I do so appreciate such cunning and guile, I'm not too fond of it coming at my own expense. However should we handle that?   
  
**Chelle: ** Well, that IS frightening. You must know it was never my intention to anger one of the legendary six Greatwyrms. How about this? I'll give you some of the abundant mana I now have thanks to our supply of materium.   
  
**Jupiter: ** Hm. I agree to your generous offer. Perhaps I'll use it to erect a Light Dracolith at the Halidom.   
  
**Luther: ** Did this lady just BRIBE a Greatwyrm?!   
  
**Mym: ** You do realize that you stand in the presence of ANOTHER Greatwyrm, yes? How do you intend to bribe ME?   
  
**Chelle: ** Oh, don't worry—I have a reward for you that I think you will enjoy.   
  
**Mym: ** I am not Jupiter! I will not be bought for a few shiny baubles and some mana!   
  
**Chelle: ** My reward for you...is that I shall fully acknowledge AND support your relationship with my brother. From this moment hence, his elder sister officially recognizes her adopted mother!   
  
**Uldren** : Wait, WHAT?!   
  
**Cleo: ** Here now! That is rather bold of you!   
  
**Elisanne: ** Y-yes, Mym will NEVER be taken in by such an obvious, ham-fisted effort!   
  
**Mym: ** Che... Wuh.... You... I...   
  
**Everyone:** Er?   
  
**Mym: ** OH, MY DEAR DAUGHTER! I AM SO VERY HAPPY!   
  
**Chelle: ** Yes, I thought you might be.   
  
**Ranzal: ** She's sure got the two'a them figured out.   
  
**Phares: ** That information network of hers is a frightening thing indeed.   
  
**Chelle: ** Yes, my little cats are very good listeners. I trust you'll find them very useful moving forward.   
  
**Uldren:** Then you'll still cooperate in our fight against the Empire?   
  
**Chelle: ** Of COURSE I will support you, my brother. Didn't I tell you that one of my standing does not break her promises? Now then, with the Empire's meddlesome weapon cleanly dispatched, let us return to the palace for an evening of revels!

_ Back at the castle, the festivities have now returned and placed everyone in a better mood. _   
  


**Ranzal: ** Bwaaa ha ha ha! Now we're talkin'! Food always tastes best when someone else is footin' the bill!   
  
**Notte: ** *chomp* *horf* *snort* C-can't turk now... Eatimg...   
  
**Elisanne: ** Honestly, you two! Pace yourselves unless you want to end up... Hmm? What now?   
  
**Chelle: ** And now, ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the grand finale of our party to begin! While I am ever-so-loath to part ways, I fear we are nearly at that hour. But first... Leif? May I have this dance?   
  
**Leif: ** Such is my duty as a knight, Princess.   
  
**Chelle: ** Well, that could not have possibly been any more unenthusiastic. Do you truly dislike the idea of dancing with me so?   
  
**Leif: ** Forgive me. ...Princess, pray permit me a few moments of bliss as we dance.   
  
**Chelle: ** Eee hee hee! Yes, that's more like it.

_ Leif and Chelle begin to dance together. _   
  
**Leif: ** ......   
  


**Chelle: ** If there is something you wish to say, please just let us be done with it.   
  
**Leif: ** You led me about like a hound on a leash, Princess. I find myself confused as to how, exactly, I should react to this. I'm both angered by your deception, and joyous at seeing how you've grown. My feelings are...jumbled.   
  
**Chelle: ** Eee hee hee! Hearing you say that is the greatest reward of all!   
  
**Leif: ** Huh?   
  
**Chelle: ** I have long carried a feeling inside me. A feeling that I find very hard to put into the form of words. For as long as I can remember, I have wanted to make you feel the same—and now it seems that my heart's deepest wish has finally been granted.   
  
**Leif: ** Princess Chelle...   
  
**Chelle: ** Ah, but we are not done here! I want you to think more about what that feeling is. Really THINK. I want to be scorched in your memory until the very idea of me is never far from your thoughts. THAT, dear Leif, is my true desire.

**Leif: ** Then you ought know that your desire was fulfilled long ago, Chelle.   
  
**Chelle: ** It...was?   
  
**Leif: ** I am a loyal knight of Alberia, and a member of the Royal Guard. My life is the protection of the royal line; that is everything to me. As such, you have not left my thoughts for a moment.   
  
**Chelle: ** Oh, Leif. You truly don't understand. But very well! I suppose nothing's worth doing if it isn't something of a challenge. But mark my words—you WILL come around to my way of seeing things. I will win out, I promise you.

_ Both of them finish, and Chelle instead goes to Phares. _

**Chelle: ** Brother? May I have the last dance? While I'm rather sad Uldren and I can no longer play horsey together, I would still be honored if you would twirl me about the floor.   
  
**Phares:** It would be my pleasure.

_ The two siblings by blood begin to dance. _

**Chelle: ** It is a shock to see how our brother has grown. Did you take part in it?

**Phares: ** You can say I arrived late to the party. But I cannot understand you. First Luther, and now this...do you truly wish to see him happy?

**Chelle: ** Our brother’s childhood was nothing but torment. His adulthood should be better, no?

**Phares: ** You really do...have a pure heart. Just hidden by that fan you carry around and a habit of manipulations.   
  
**Chelle: ** Our party is just beginning, Phares.   
  
**Phares:** Huh? But this is the last song.   
  
**Chelle: ** While the curtain may be drawn on this party, new ones will continue to be held. It is a party of war—with this entire continent as its venue! Princess and prince, dragon and demon alike will all be swept up in the revels.   
  
**Phares:** ......   
  
**Chelle: ** A party whose invitation one cannot deny, and one from which they may not retire. One where any who tire of dancing are defeated and leave the stage. That is the dance we step to now.   
  
**Phares:** Uldren won't want that kind of fight.   
  
**Chelle: ** Heh. Here in court, my dear brother, sentiment is not something to be communicated with mere words. Only those who dance with passion all night can possibly bring freedom to all. If you cannot continue this dance—if you cannot continue to WIN—then you will accomplish nothing. You will BE nothing. Be it protecting your people or leading a most beloved princess by the hand, you will fail. So then, my brother, is Uldren resolved to continue the dance?   
  
**Phares: ** If that is truly the fate of royalty, then I have firm belief that he will not allow myself to be defeated. If it means he gets to save everyone, then he will never stop this dance! I know of it!   
  
**Chelle: ** Oh, I DO like that look in your eyes! Your blind belief in our baby brother is almost empowering! Come then, brother—let us dance. Let us surrender to its flow. We shall dance this endless rondo, but who will be standing in the center of the hall when the music ends?   
  
_ To be whole... To be complete... I shall return whole... I shall return complete! _   
  


_ In the Dyrenell Empire, Varomas speaks to themself. _

  
**Empress Zethia: ** Heh heh... It would seem that we have found the limit of the Auspex. The time grows near—the time where all I have lost shall be drawn into the light. The time in which the vile blood shall fall to despair... And the time where I will be WHOLE! Heh heh... AAAAH HA HA HA HA!


	45. Chapter 11: Resurgent Despair

_ 1-1: Clave Loy’elune _

**Empress Zethia: ** One shall I become. Whole shall I become. I shall return to life as one. I shall return pure and whole! Now is the time... THE TIME OF MY REBIRTH! 

_ In the Dyrenell Empire, the Empress seems to be thinking. _   
  
**Empress Zethia: ** ......   
  
**Harle: ** Were you resting, Empress? That is unusual for you.   
  
**Empress Zethia: ** Better you say I was rejoicing.   
  
**Harle: ** Pray forgive this fool's mistake, Empress. And to what happy incident do we owe the blessing of your delight this day?   
  
**Empress Zethia: ** The pitiful Auspex, ever insistent on her "resistance," has reached her limit. Because of this, my true body now comes forth, undulating and squirming furiously from the gate.   
  
**Harle: ** I fear the depth of your great words is lost upon this humble servant. However, your joy is my own, Empress, and I am delighted to hear of it.   
  
**Empress Zethia: ** I am weary of your sycophantic buffoonery, Harle. Busy yourself instead with preparations for my departure.   
  
**Harle: ** Er, to where are you departing, Empress?   
  
**Empress Zethia: ** That question hardly bears asking. I make for the place where my body yet slumbers. The resting spot of the fallen king and queen's fleeting dream. Heh heh heh...   
  
** _Uldren:_ ** _ Leif escaped from the capital and has given us information about Clave Loy'elune. It's the place where the secret of Varomas sleeps. On a solitary island south of Saint Lotier, an ancient ruin rests and waits. What could be lying in wait there? And what IS the secret of Varomas? Whatever the truth may be, I'll overcome any hardship in order to save Zethia! _

_ At the Southern Lotier Seas, the group enters the ruins of Clave Loy’elune. A thick miasma settles over it, however, warding them off at first. _

**Phares: ** What is this?!   
  
**Alex: ** Watch yourself! This is no ordinary mist!   
  
**Elisanne: ** It shall prove a challenge to even draw near to so much miasma.   
  
**Notte: ** Dislike! DISLIKE!   
  
**Cleo: ** We should avoid contacting it at all costs. There is no telling what sort of effect it could have on the body.   
  
**Ranzal: ** Probably burn our whole faces clean off or melt us into little goo puddles, yeah?   
  
**Mym: ** I have no business with something that would harm my perfect skin!   
  
**Ranzal: ** I figured this place would have traps or whatnot since a secret of Varomas is here, but this is a bit more'n I was bargainin' for.   
  
**Phares: ** It appears Clave Loy'elune will be a more troublesome journey than we anticipated. Hm?

**Uldren: ** ......

**Phares: ** Little brother. It seems your thoughts are preoccupied by something.

**Uldren:** Oh! Well, um...This may sound strange, but this miasma’s powers...I feel like I’ve felt it before. It gives me almost a nostalgic feeling, as if I’ve missed it somehow.

**Cleo: ** Perhaps it us from your previous life as prince of the Reef? You were attacked by Varomas itself during its destruction. Perhaps you had felt this power then.

**Luca: ** But that wouldn’t explain how it feels nostalgic to him...I mean, if I died to Varomas’s power, I wouldn’t miss the feeling of their power!   
  
**Zodiark: ** Clave Loy'elune... It's been a long time...   
  
**Uldren:** Zodiark?!   
  
**Mym: ** There must be a reason a gloomy goose like you came along, since that almost never happens. Is there something here you're specifically curious about?   
  
**Zodiark: ** This is a nostalgic place for me, and yet one filled with remorse. A place of determination and despair.   
  
**Mym: ** Might you please try to get to the point just a teeensy bit faster, mmm?   
  
**Zodiark: ** You do not understand. You, who sat upon the volcano and saw the king off—   
  
**Mym: ** What?! How dare you! I'll have your hide for that snide remark, dragon!   
  
**Uldren:** Please calm down, Mym. Zodiark, what exactly do you know about Clave Loy'elune?   
  
**Zodiark: ** As you are well aware, Binding Ruins are scattered across Alberia. And greatest among their number is this fell place—Clave Loy'elune.   
  
**Uldren:** Well, that sounds impressive.   
  
**Phares: ** Binding Ruins are where that thing that possessed Zethia was sealed away...   
  
**Luther: ** Varomas...   
  
**Cleo: ** And of all those ruins, this one is the greatest.   
  
**Luca: ** Think that's why there's so much miasma floatin' around?   
  
**Ranzal: ** I got a bad feelin' about all this.   
  
**Elisanne: ** Which is precisely why we cannot close our eyes to this threat.   
  
**Uldren:** On top of that, we might find a way to save Zethia here; we can't afford to shrink from that challenge.   
  
**Ranzal: ** Soonest begun, soonest done, I guess. Into Clave Loy'elune we go!   
  
**Uldren:** Come on, everyone.   
  
**Everyone:** Right!   
  
**Zodiark: ** (Clave Loy'elune... Where it all ended...and where it all began.)

_ 2-1: Bygone Days _

**Uldren:** The deeper we go, the heavier the miasma becomes.   
  
**Ranzal: ** We've done a fair job avoidin' it so far, but who knows how long that'll hold?   
  
**Elisanne: ** I fear it may soon prove impossible to continue on as we have been.   
  
**Luther: ** And yet, it seems like there aren't any alternate routes. Soooo...what now?   
  
**Notte: ** Uh, guys? ...Guys? ...HEY! LISTEN! WHAT'S THIS THING RIGHT HERE?!   
  
**Mym: ** Do you mean this beat-up old rock? Why, I believe it is a beat-up old rock.   
  
**Phares: ** Hold, Mym. This is no mere stone. Do you see the writing beneath it? I think it is a monument of some kind.   
  
**Ranzal: ** The writing's pretty worn, but let's see what it says...   
  
_ Here are the Deeds Preserved of the Great King and Queen Alberius and Mara. _   
  
**Uldren:** Alberius?! And Mara?!   
  
**Elisanne: ** Is this a monument to the War of Binding? And if so, does that mean these ruins—   
  


_ Both the monument and Phares begin to glow. _

  
**Phares:** Huh?!   
  
**Notte: ** The heck is going on?!

**Uldren: ** Ph-Phares?!

  
**Zodiark: ** The time grows nigh.   
  
**Uldren:** What are you talking about, Zodiark?!   
  
**Zodiark: ** The blood of dragons within your brother resonates with the monument. It flows to times long past... To the great king himself...   
  


_ A vision of the past occurs: Five of the Six Greatwyrms, with the addition of the Wishwyrm Riven, are locked in heavy combat. _

  
**Midgardsormr: ** ROOOOOOAR!   
  
**Mercury: ** ROOOOOOAR!   
  
**Jupiter: ** ROOOOOOAR!   
  
**Zodiark: ** ROOOOOOAR!   
  
**Chthonius: ** ROOOOOOAR!

**Riven: ** ROOOOOOAR!   
  
**Alberius:** At last! We have you now, Varomas!

**Mara: ** Upon this ground shall you be sealed away once more!   
  
**Varomas:** Pitiful. You think to trap me? What fantasy. And sealing me away is naught but a fool's delusion!   
  
**Alberius:** The only delusions here are your own. Now sleep ever more in the depths of this land!

_ We now return to the present, the group having witnessed the vision. _   
  
**Phares:** That was...   
  
**Zodiark: ** The mana infused in the monument reacted to your dragonblood, granting you a vision of the past.   
  
**Luther: ** Dude, whoa. I saw it, too.   
  
**Luca: ** Me three. Er, so that was...?   
  
**Cleo: ** Yes. That was His Majesty, King Alberius. But...

**Ranzal: ** Somethin’ wrong, Cleo?

**Cleo: ** Yes. Didn’t this battle take place after the destruction of the Reef?

**Elisanne: ** And yet, Mara was there...

**Luca: ** No way! She lived from that explosion? What a champ!

**Phares: ** But if she was never seen again...What really happened here three hundred years ago to make her vanish abruptly?   
  


**Ranzal: ** The legendary Founder King himself, eh? So I guess that thing what he was fightin' there was Varomas?   
  
**Alex: ** The same vile being from the legends of both the Goddess and the Founder King.   
  
**Mym: ** Even after 300 years, he's still as gross and horrid as ever.   
  
**Luca: ** So I guess this ruin is where Alberius and the Other had their final battle?   
  
**Ranzal: ** Well, hell. If that's true, it means the miasma comin' from this place—   
  
**Empress Zethia: ** ...Comes from the portion of my being that sleeps here as we speak, yes. Sleeps, yet yearns for awakening.   
  
**Everyone:** Ah!   
  
**Empress Zethia: ** How clever of you to make your way here ahead of me, my dear brother.   
  
**Uldren:** Zethia! ...Or should I say, Varomas?!   
  
**Empress Zethia: ** We've not come face-to-face like this since I first claimed your sister's body for my own. How odd that we meet once again within a Binding Ruin.   
  
**Ranzal: ** Can't believe Zethia's possessed by some legendary monster. Feels like I walked right into a damn faerie tale.   
  
**Cleo: ** But Varomas is said to have been sealed away by His Majesty King Alberius. How could he be here now?   
  
**Empress Zethia: ** Heh heh heh... Such miserable ignorance.   
  
**Cleo: ** What did you say?!   
  
**Uldren:** Enough! We'll deal with the details later! Right now, I'm getting Zethia back.   
  
**Empress Zethia: ** Ahhhh, but I fear that is impossible. She is a most precious gift, you see.   
  
**Uldren:** A gift?!   
  
**Empress Zethia: ** Indeed. A precious one, bequeathed unto me from a time and place long in the past.   
  
**Uldren:** What are you talking about?!   
  
**Empress Zethia: ** Aaaah ha ha! Do not fret, dear brother! You will soon see your dear sister become a great emperor with your own eyes—once I regain all that I am! Come, Harle!   
  
**Harle: ** As you wish, Highness. Oh, and I have dispatched writs of invitation to the other siblings as well. Sit tight, my foolish friends! Sit tight and watch as Empress Zethia gains the power to rule the entire world! Ha ha ha ha!   
  
**Uldren:** Wait! Stop!

_ As Empress Zethia and Harle leave, the miasma blocks the way to follow them. _   
  
**Luther: ** Dammit! The miasma's thicker than before!   
  


**Elisanne: ** No! Not when we are so close!   
  
**Mym: ** Oh, but this is TERRIFICALLY annoying! Zodiark! This kind of thing seems right up your creepy alley. Is there nothing you can do to help us right now?   
  
**Ranzal: ** What, ya think he's been holdin' out on us or somethin'?   
  
**Zodiark: ** Very well. I shall act.   
  
**Notte: ** Wait, you CAN do something?!   
  
**Mym: ** Good thing I thought to ask!   
  
**Zodiark: ** I was once enslaved by that foul being. And to some limited extent, I acquired the power to resist him. I will attempt to banish the miasma. Grraaaargh!

_ Zodiark manages to move aside the suffocating miasma. _   
  
**Notte: ** Dude, that's WAY better!   
  
**Luca: ** Now we can chase those punks down!   
  
**Uldren:** Thank you, Zodiark. Come on, everyone! We're going to go in there and save Zethia!

_ 3-1: A Story Untold _

_ The group suddenly comes upon Emile in the ruins. _

**Emile: ** Urk! You people!   
  
**Uldren:** Emile?! Is that you?!   
  
**Phares: ** Emile! How did you come all this way without an escort?   
  
**Emile: ** I DID bring guards, but the pathetic weaklings all got themselves killed on the way down here! Who do they think I AM, summoning me into a festering scrap heap like this?!   
  
**Uldren:** Now I understand what Harle meant when he said he'd sent invitations.

**Phares: ** Emile, what did Harle send to you? Did it involve you being invited here to witness Varomas regain the strength he possessed in ancient times?   
  
**Emile: ** EXCUSE me, but the invitation I received bore no mention of any such thing!   
  
**Phares: ** And I can hazard a guess as to why. Hmm... It seems a part of this may yet be tied into my old research.   
  
**Uldren:** If you know something about this, big brother, I beg you to tell me.   
  


**Phares: ** Well...before I joined you, I spent some of my time having doubts as to the accuracy of the tale that has been handed down. Did Alberius TRULY seal away Varomas?   
  
**Cleo: ** What nonsense! We've had 300 years of peace precisely BECAUSE His Majesty King Alberius sealed Varomas away!   
  
**Phares: ** That’s what I believed, too. And that’s why I never thought about my theory for a while. But that vision we witnessed makes me think of it again. Mara was visibly there with Alberius, but the stories say that she vanished just after the destruction of the Reef.

**Elisanne: ** I see what you mean. If one part of the story handed down was inaccurate, what’s to say that others were, as well?   
  
**Phares: ** It is a danger to come so readily to a safe, tidy conclusion, especially with the new information. I might need to think of a new hypothesis altogether. Fortunately, it seems the entirety of the mystery will be laid bare in this place, so let us press on to the truth together.   
  
**Notte: ** Hey! It's another monument thingie!   
  
**Phares: ** O memory of the king! By the oath of our bloodline, awaken!

_ Phares and the monument glow again, and another vision of the past occurs. _   
  
**Midgardsormr: ** ROOOOOOAR!   
  
**Mercury: ** ROOOOOOAR!   
  
**Jupiter: ** ROOOOOOAR!   
  
**Zodiark: ** ROOOOOOAR!   
  
**Chthonius: ** ROOOOOOAR!

**Riven: ** ROOOOOOAR!   
  
**Varomas:** Urrrrrrgh! You foul, impertinent dragons! You dare interfere with me again?!   
  
**Alberius:** This is the end, Varomas! The goddess has honored me with this holy blade, and I shall wield its power to bring about your ruination! Haaaah!   
  
**Varomas: ** Urk... Urrraaaugh!   
  
**Alberius:** Is it over?

**Mara:** ...No. I feel it. The villain yet lives!   
  
**Varomas: ** Your intuition is sharp, my pawn. You are a benefit to the name.   
  
**Alberius:** Wh-what is this?!

_ To the shock and horror of the two, a body wreathed with the darkness of Varomas appears. It has the same skin tint as a Dragalia Sov, and is shockingly familiar in looks. _   
  
**Varomas:** Be honored, mortal! You are the first to look upon this form since Ilia herself!

**Mara: ** You...You look like a Dragalia Sov. You look like...me!

**Varomas: ** For a queen reveled for her intelligence, you are dense. Merely think of my name, and all shall be revealed.

**Mara: ** Your name...Wait! No, it can’t be...!

**Varomas: ** Indeed! I am the creator of the Dragalia Sov...and you my first! You are a shard of power directed from my being! A pawn within the mortal realm!

**Mara: ** No! To think...My name and very being comes from my mortal enemy...!

**Alberius: ** Impossible! It is the bond between dragons and humanity that created the Dragalia Sov, not your wickedness! If this is your true form, then I need but to slay it in order to consign you to the dustbin of history! Haaaaaaaaaaah!

_ Alberius attacks, but does no damage. _   
  
**Varomas:** Pointless.   
  
**Alberius:** Ah!

**Mara: ** No...Impossible!   
  
**Varomas:** I hail from another world; a being of pure, refined power itself. My flesh is no more than a husk. Strike at the vessel as you will, mortal. Brandish the blade to your heart's content. It matters not, for my soul is inviolable! Try as you might to seal me away, you WILL know your place in the end!   
  
**Alberius:** Hrk!

**Mara: ** Nngh!

_ The vision returns to the present time. _   
  
**Uldren:** Was that...what truly happened during the War of Binding?   
  
**Cleo: ** King Alberius was unable to seal away Varomas? ...N-no! Impossible!

**Uldren: ** The...Dragalia Sov...

**Phares: ** It cannot be true...Varomas could not have created the deities of the goddess Illia!

**Elisanne: ** And yet Varomas’s true body looked identical to Mara Sov...

**Luca: ** Not only that, it would explain why Petra Venj and Jolyon Till sided with him.

**Elisanne: ** Then that means...The Scrolls of Perdition spoke the truth after all? Varomas was the birthplace of the goddess’s chosen?   
  
**Emile: ** Heh... Aaaaah ha ha ha ha! What a joke! The Founder King? More like the FLOUNDER King!   
  
**Cleo: ** What did you say?!   
  
**Luther: ** That's your own ancestor you're trashing there, pal.   
  
**Emile: ** So what if he is?! I understand it now! I understand why you all refuse to acknowledge me! You're just as incompetent as our ancestor, and you don't understand a person's worth!   
  
**Notte: ** Good to see you're as annoying as ever.   
  
**Elisanne: ** It seems he learned nothing at all from the incident at Saint Lotier.   
  
**Ranzal: ** We let him slide back then, but this time I'm gonna—   
  
**Emile: ** You would raise a hand against me?! Try it, then, if you think you are able— you will see just how strong an opponent you face! In the form of my brother, Phares!   
  
**Mym: ** *sigh* What a lout.   
  
**Phares: ** That's enough, Emile. ...Illia, forgive him. I know his mouth runs like a mighty river, but in the end, he is harmless as a meadow brook.   
  
**Emile: ** BUH?!   
  


**Luca: ** Family holidays must be MURDER at your place, Uldren.

**Uldren: ** ......

**Phares: ** It must not be true, Uldren. You are not a piece of Varomas.

**Luther: ** And even if you are, it doesn’t matter! You’re still working against him! Where you come from means nothing!   
  
**Uldren:** ...Tell me what you're thinking, Emile. At this rate, all of Alberia will fall under the control of Varomas. It will become an evil, chaotic empire whose people suffer like no other. Are you truly willing to let that happen?   
  
**Emile: ** Good and evil hold no interest for me! Fate will run whatever course it will! I seek only to become mightier than all!   
  
**Phares:** I can't believe you!   
  
**Emile: ** Heh heh...Are you truly so certain that a nation ruled by Varomas would be a wicked one?   
  
**Uldren** : H-How can you even ask that?!   
  
**Emile: ** Flap your mouth all you want. Let us be off!   
  
**Alex: ** Emile still serves the Empire. We can't possibly trust him!   
  
**Ranzal: ** Who knows what schemes he’s got cookin'.   
  
**Phares: ** Let’s just ditch him, little brother. He’ll crawl back like the rat he is anyways.

_ Phares begins to move ahead. _   
  
**Emile: ** Huh? Phares, wait! WAAAAAIT!

_ True to Phares’s words, Emile goes scrambling after him. _   
  
**Uldren:** To think that...All of the Dragalia Sov were birthed from such darkness...   
  
**Elisanne: ** Brooding over it will get us nowhere, Your Majesty. We should just catch up to your brother Phares for now.   
  
**Uldren:** ...You're right, Elisanne. Let's get moving.

_ 4-1: The Blood Casket _

**Phares: ** Hey, that's...   
  
**Chelle: ** Hmm?   
  
**Valyx: ** Hrm.   
  
**Uldren:** Ch-Chelle and Valyx! I guess I should have expected you two would show up.   
  
**Valyx: ** As a general of the empire, it is only natural for me to respond to a request from my lord—no matter who that lord may be.   
  
**Chelle: ** And as a lady, I try to respond to ALL invitations with the courtesy due them.   
  
**Uldren:** And you both came alone? No attendants or guards?   
  
**Chelle: ** *sigh* Of course I couldn't bring attendants.   
  
**Uldren:** Huh?   
  
**Chelle: ** Honestly, have you people even looked AROUND recently? Clave Loy'elune is the place where the Founder King and Varomas had their climactic showdown! The secrets of the royal bloodline sleep within these halls. It's not a place to casually bring just anyone.   
  
**Uldren:** True...   
  
**Chelle: ** Really, I'd prefer you bid your fair colleagues there adieu as well.   
  
**Everyone:** Errr...   
  
**Chelle: ** But I suppose it matters not. I can't imagine you can do anything, even with what knowledge you might gain here. Huh? Why, dearest brother, you look unnerved!

**Uldren: ** I...Big brother, should we tell them?

**Phares: ** I don’t see why we shouldn’t...We had just learned that the Dragalia Sov were created by Varomas.

**Chelle: ** Wait...what?

**Valyx: ** Huh? That is...

**Chelle: ** My, my! Even I could not see that coming! To learn the enemy birthed the race that embodied the pacts between dragons and humans...what an interesting turn of events! That’s certainly livened up this chapter in our story!

**Uldren:** Th-This isn’t entertainment value! I don’t even know what to think of myself from this!

**Chelle: ** Honestly, I feel it shouldn’t change your character a bit, but you have your existential crisis. I won’t stop you.

**Uldren: ** What?!

**Chelle: ** Now then! Shall we take advantage of this opportunity and watch this grand drama unfold together? It will be SUCH fun!   
  
**Luther:** There's another monument over here.   
  


**Chelle: ** Then let the curtain lift! Places, everyone!

_ Chelle and the monument glow, showing the vision that continues the battle between Alberius and Mara and Varomas. _   
  
**Alberius:** Urk... Not even with the sacred blade can I lay this beast low!   
  
**Varomas:** You were mistaken from the start to rely upon that wretched sword. It is naught but a symbol of slavery! To treat that as a "gift" from the goddess... You are a fool too stupid even to feel shame at his own ignorance! And now...you are without recourse. Yield to me, Alberius!

**Mara: ** Wait!

**Varomas: ** Oh?

**Mara: ** If it is true that I am a part of you...if I relinquish myself, will you spare Alberia and its king from your wrath?

**Varomas: ** For you to give up so easily...is this what love stands for? Sacrifices for mortals below your feet? Well, the kingdom is trivial to me. I believe-   
  
**Alberius:** M-Mara... I still...have a way... I still have a way to seal Varomas!   
  
**Varomas:** What?!   
  
**Alberius:** I had hoped to not resort to this... but you leave me no choice!

**Mara: ** What?! No, Alberius!

_ As Mara watches, Alberius stabs himself with his own sword. _

**Alberius:** GYAAAAARRRGH! Y-yes...   
  
**Varomas:** Have you lost your wits, you fool? Or are you simply so craven you would rather impale yourself upon that blade than face defeat at my hand?   
  
**Alberius:** I am...fully possessed of my faculties, fiend. I am...taking the power of this sacred sword...into my blood!   
  
**Varomas: ** What?!   
  
**Alberius:** This is the only method remaining for me to seal you away... The secret art of the Blood Casket!   
  
**Varomas:** Explain yourself, mortal!   
  
**Alberius: ** You will sleep forever in a casket of my own blood. Your very soul will be sealed inside it for all eternity!   
  
**Varomas:** You fool! If you do that, my soul will be forever joined to those of your descendants! If you do this thing, I will simply find a way to claim one of them as my new form! Your so-called "plan" is naught but a mere distraction to my dominion!   
  
**Alberius:** Ah, but have you forgotten the secret of my blood, Varomas?   
  
**Varomas:** Ah!   
  
**Alberius:** I have the dragonblood, a gift and blessing of the wyrms themselves. It is enough to seal away even your otherworldly power! It will blend into my blood, and over the generations your very being will fade to nothing. This is the hope I entrust to my descendants!   
  
**Varomas:** Base idiocy! One day, Alberius, you will realize the fruitlessness of this endeavor!   
  
**Alberius:** Sleep within my blood, Varomas!   
  
**Varomas:** NEVER!

**Alberius: ** Ack! His power...it’s forcing me back...

**Varomas: ** You will not have me, you fool!

**Mara: ** He will!

_ Mara suddenly rushes at Varomas, stabbing him through with the Chrysaor of the past, charged up with large amounts of mana. _

**Varomas: ** Hurgh! Wh-What...?!

**Mara: ** If I am of your blood, I have the power to put you to rest, or at least weaken you enough for the Blood Casket!

**Varomas: ** Do you have any idea what this will do to you?! This amount of mana exerted will kill you!

**Mara: ** If it is to save Grastaea from your wrath, I will gladly give up my life! For the Reef, for my people, and my brother...I will do this!

**Mara and Alberius: ** HAAAAAAAAAH!

**Varomas: ** NOOOOOOOOO!

_ With the power of Mara and Alberius combined, Varomas disappears. They are now sealed away in Alberius’s blood. _   
  
**Alberius:** It is over. The struggle...ends here...   
  


**Mara: ** Hah...ugh!

**Alberius: ** What?! Mara!

_ Alberius cradles Mara’s weakened body. _

**Alberius: ** Mara, are you alright?! Hold on!

**Mara: ** Alberius...my love...I leave it up to you.

**Alberius: ** Mara...no...

**Mara: ** I’m sorry...I wish I could have lived to see Alberia grow strong and prosperous...

**Riven: ** ...She can.

**Alberius: ** What?

**Riven: ** I can save the queen’s life with one last trick up my sleeve. But I’m afraid you have a small chance of interacting with her ever again.

**Alberius: ** ...Please. Please save her.

**Riven: ** On your command, my king.

_ Both Riven and Mara’s bodies glow. Within a few moments, Mara’s body vanishes with a flurry of white sparkles that drift up, then disappear. _

**Riven: ** ...Yes...Yes, she will live.

**Alberius: ** What did you do?

**Riven: ** The Court of Dreams can act as a protective space for the souls of the dead. Her physical body may be gone, but her soul is allowed to rest there. However, she is currently dormant, and will not wake up for a long time.

**Alberius: ** ...As long as she will wake up eventually...I’m happy. I will wait for her, however long it may be.

_ The vision returns to present time. _

  
**Phares:** The soul of Varomas...is in...our blood...   
  
**Chelle: ** ...Is that the reason our father changed?   
  


**Uldren:** I see now! The fragment we found in the first Binding Ruin must have awakened Varomas in the royal bloodline!   
  
**Chelle: ** I care not for the reasons. I care only that our dear father lost his battle to Varomas.   
  
**Uldren:** That's cold, Chelle. Valyx? What do you make of all this?   
  
**Valyx: ** ...If Mara Sov’s soul is a piece of Varomas, do you think that is why they are here? To reclaim that piece of themselves?   
  
**Phares:** In my opinion, I doubt it. Mara’s soul is somewhere else entirely. The miasma here can be created from a different piece of Varomas, but I don’t think it’s Mara.   
  
**Uldren:** ...I...I can’t believe that happened to Mara.

**Elisanne: ** Indeed. She sacrificed her own life without hesitation to save Alberia...only for it to fall a few centuries later.

**Luca: ** Hey, a kingdom lasting three hundred years is a good run!   
  
**Ranzal: ** Alberius had to make some pretty tough choices of his own, too. I mean, hell! He locked up Varomas's soul inside all of his descendants!

**Chelle: ** Yes, but I believe that was his downfall.

**Phares: ** Right...We all have Mara’s blood in us. Therefore, we have Varomas’s blood.

**Uldren: ** And Alberius’s blessings of dragonblood came from Mara, so...

**Chelle: ** I think the dragonblood only strengthened Varomas’s blood within us! If it was Mara who performed the Blood Casket, perhaps this wouldn’t have happened...Regardless, that was the end of the tale of Alberius and Mara, the Founder King and Queen!   
  
**Zodiark: ** No. What we have seen is not the end.   
  
**Uldren:** Do you know something else, Zodiark?   
  
**Zodiark: ** I once believed that King Alberius had destroyed the physical body of Varomas and sealed away his soul. However, the body was not destroyed. Instead, it was scattered across Grastaea at the end of the battle.   
  
**Elisanne: ** What...?   
  


**Zodiark:** Varomas's body was a source of evil. Fiends spawned near it continuously— fiends far stronger than the average. When the king learned of this, he took the sacred sword he used to defeat Varomas and shattered it into countless pieces.   
  
**Luca: ** Well, THAT seems insane!   
  
**Zodiark: ** Even in pieces, the sacred blade held the power to seal away Varomas. Therefore, he seeded the pieces in various lands in an attempt to stay the villain's power.   
  
**Uldren:** And those became the Sacred Shards!   
  
**Zodiark: ** By placing the Sacred Shards in any area that held a part of Varomas, he was able to hold back the power of Varomas's flesh. His search for the scattered pieces of Varomas eventually brought him once more to Clave Loy'elune.   
  
**Notte: ** Okay, so? What happened next?   
  
**Zodiark: ** ......   
  
**Notte: ** Hey! You can't stop talking THERE!   
  
**Mym: ** Alberius's end is shrouded in mystery. He vanished suddenly, and none yet live who know his whereabouts thereafter.   
  
**Cleo: ** What happened to His Majesty?! Tell us, you fool dragon!   
  


**Ranzal: ** Easy, Cleo—freakin' out ain't a good look for ya. We'll probably find the answer a little ways down the road here, yeah?   
  
**Uldren:** He's right. And if we're lucky, we'll find Zethia waiting for us.

_ 5-2: A Hero’s End _

**????: ** Roooooooar!   
  
**Alex: ** That was a dragon!   
  
**Mym: ** It sounded like Mars!   
  
**Uldren:** Mars is my brother Leonidas's pactwyrm, which means he must be here as well.   
  


**Cleo: ** I sense a ferocious flow of mana. They may be engaged in battle.   
  
**Uldren:** No... It couldn't be!

_ Indeed, just up ahead, Leonidas and Empress Zethia are engaged in fierce combat. _   
  
**Mars:** Roaaaaar!

_ Mars blasts Empress Zethia with a bout of fire mana. _

**Empress Zethia: ** ...Heh.

_ Leonidas transforms back into his human form, showing him both exhausted and injured. _

  
**Leonidas: ** Nn...Not even a twitched eyebrow, eh?   
  


**Empress Zethia: ** You seem rather calm, given that I negated an attack into which you poured all of your strength.   
  
**Leonidas: ** I know better than to underestimate you. The alchemy infused into this dragon and the otherworldly power within myself both stem from the same sources... Sources which you are closer to. The power I possess will not defeat you.   
  
**Empress Zethia: ** Yet you still challenge me? Ha ha ha! This attitude truly befits a crown prince. Your drive and ambition know no bounds, and you do not balk at violating taboos. Oh yes. I like you very much indeed.   
  
**Leonidas: ** I only fought you to give you pause for at least a few moments. I know for a certainty that my brother is within these ruins, now. He alone has the power to stop you and free our sister!   
  
**Empress Zethia: ** Aaah ha ha! I fear your noble words are negated by the bloodlust in your eyes. Do you really fight for justice, or does your mind yearn for the thrill of the battle?   
  
**Leonidas: ** Nn...!   
  
**Empress Zethia: ** Ah, but there's no need for us to rush to conclusion. First, we must greet our new guests!

_ The group runs up as Empress Zethia says this. _   
  
**Uldren:** Varomas!   
  
**Empress Zethia: ** Welcome, descendant of Alberius! Oh, but I DO love a good family reunion. Speaking of which, the great king into whom you placed so much hope is waiting for you even now.   
  
**Notte: ** Hey! That monument's doing stuff!   
  


**Elisanne: ** I wager it is reacting to the dragonblood in Zethia.   
  
**Empress Zethia: ** Look well upon this, all of you! Behold the final days of your hero!

_ One last flashback occurs, with Alberius and Chthonius entering Clave Loy’elune. _   
  
**Alberius:** The final portion of the Other's flesh ought to be here...*sigh*

**Chthonius: ** Are you well, my king?

**Alberius: ** Coming here again...it reminds me of how Mara perished in my arms. I hope her soul in the Court of Dreams can wake up sooner...   
  
**Chthonius: ** Look there, King.

_ A blue orb wreathed in black fire hovers before them. _   
  
**Alberius:** By the goddess, is THAT the core of the Other?! But how was it not destroyed when the soul was sealed away?   
  
**Varomas:** How pitiful you are, Alberius.   
  
**Alberius:** Varomas?! Where are you?! Show yourself, fiend!

_ The soul gives a see-through vision of the Mara-lookalike Varomas. _   
  
**Varomas:** You ought to know where I am, mortal. You sealed me away, after all.   
  
**Alberius:** You're in my body—no, my blood.   
  
**Varomas:** Yes. The soul within your blood awoke when you stood before my body.   
  
**Alberius:** So even though I sealed away your soul, your body still yet lives...   
  
**Varomas:** I would not expect an insect such as yourself to understand my magnitude. Even without a soul, my body still possesses the strength to lay waste to your entire kingdom. GRAAAAAAARRRGH!   
  
**Alberius:** I must put an end to this, no matter the cost!   
  
**Varomas:** And how will you do this, human? Your beloved holy blade is destroyed, and I now exist in your very blood! You cannot defeat me, so why resist? Offer your flesh unto me, human! Become the cornerstone of my rebirth!   
  
**Alberius:** Never! This body is still my own! You are an amalgamation of pure power. I will absorb that power and contain it!   
  
**Varomas:** What arrogance! Your pathetic flesh sac could never hope to contain me!   
  
**Chthonius: ** King... I will join you.   
  
**Alberius:** You know as well as I that would curse you as well, Chthonius.   
  
**Chthonius: ** My will is ever with you, my king.   
  
**Alberius:** It saddens me beyond measure to do this, old friend, but I see no other way... So by the power and honor of our pact, lend your strength to me one last time!

_ Alberius begins to absorb the core into both his and Chthonius’s bodies. _   
  
**Varomas:** GRAAAAGH!   
  
**Alberius:** S-such miasma... But I must hold fast... I must absorb it all! Nnnnnnggggh! N-now, Varomas... You and I shall rest... in the depths of the earth...for all time...   
  
**Varomas:** Heh heh heh... You didn't honestly believe you could take my power into your body and pay no cost for it, did you?

_ Alberius and Chthonius’s bodies, now merged into one draconic form, begins to leak with the pure essence of Varomas. _   
  
**Alberius:** Gurk... Arrrgh... GRRRRAAAAGH! Unnngh...   
  
**Varomas:** Such is the reward for a human who attempts to fill the office of a god. Your miserable flesh cannot hold me in check forever! My resurrection is simply a matter of time!   
  
**Alberius:** Nonetheless, I have bought humanity time. Our hopes now lie with future generations.

_ The flashback returns to the present, one last time. The story of Alberius’s fall is now over. _   
  
**Uldren:** ...So that was how the Founder King met his end...   
  
**Cleo: ** K-King Alberius! *sob*   
  
**Empress Zethia: ** Ah, it would make me wail as well to see the hero in whom I placed all of my trust meet such a feeble end.   
  
**Elisanne: ** There was nothing feeble about it!   
  
**Ranzal: ** Yeah, it wasn't permanent, but at least it kept yer miserable butt sealed away for a few hundred years!   
  
**Uldren:** Alberius gave everything he had to bring peace to this world. All I see is a man who lived with honor to his very last breath. Both Mara and I are proud to call him family!   
  
**Empress Zethia: ** Aaaah ha ha ha! Will you still say that after what you see next?   
  
**????????: ** Hrrrrraaaagh!   
  
**Notte: ** Hold a moment. Who was THAT?!   
  
**Mym: ** Clearly a dragon of some sort, yet the roar was so ominous...   
  
**Phares: ** S-something is creeping up from over the precipice!

_ A dragon leaking the power of Varomas from its open ribcage slowly approaches. _   
  
**????????: ** Grrrrruuugh...   
  
**Uldren:** No... It can't be...   
  
**Luther: ** Chthonius!   
  
**Luca: ** So I know I'm not the smartest guy in the room, but if that's Chthonius, doesn't that mean it's also...?   
  
**Uldren:** The Founder King! Alberius!   
  
**Alberius:** Urg...gugh...   
  
**Chelle: ** It seems storing the Other has not exactly done wonders for his health.   
  
**Emile: ** He's going to attack us all! Save meeee!   
  
**Alberius:** M...my...descendants...   
  
**Everyone:** Ah!   
  
**Phares: ** Think of the strength required to hold onto his humanity under such conditions...   
  
**Luther: ** Such force of will!   
  
**Alberius:** M-my descendants...And Uldren... I would have you... grant my final wish... My body...and my spirit... are at their limits... Varomas is in the midst of his revival... and I can hold him back no longer. You must...destroy me... Destroy me and the beast's core...while you can!   
  
**Empress Zethia: ** You always WERE the chatty one, Alberius!   
  
**Alberius:** Gurk... GRAAAAGH!

_ Alberius begins thrashing around violently. _

**Luca: ** Look out! He's goin' crazy!   
  
**Leonidas: ** I wager Varomas's influence is revitalizing the core within Chthonius! Take cover!   
  
**Alberius:** AAAARGH!   
  
**Ranzal: ** We're all gonna be turned into paste if he keeps thrashin' around in here!   
  
**Alberius:** M-MY DESCENDANTS! YOU MUST...   
  


_ Alberius flies off. _

  
**Notte: ** He flew off... Man, talk about an exit!   
  
**Uldren:** We have to follow him!   
  
**Cleo: ** And what do you intend to do when you catch up to him?! Y-you can't possibly mean to...   
  
**Uldren:** ......   
  
**Cleo: ** No, you can't! YOU CAN'T!   
  
**Ranzal: ** It ain't like we got much of a choice, Cleo.   
  
**Cleo: ** I know, Ranzal... And yet, I cannot fight His Majesty!   
  
**Uldren:** I'm not giving up hope just yet, Cleo. But we'll never know if we can help him if we don't track him down right now!   
  
**Cleo: ** I will never give up on His Majesty. Never!   
  
**Uldren:** Come on, everyone. Let's go!

_ 6-2: Resurgent Despair _

_ The group has now tracked down, fought, and defeated the corrupted Alberius. _

**Alberius: ** Urrrrrgh... Freedom...at long last... And yet my duty is incomplete...   
  


**Cleo: ** Enough, Your Majesty. You fought and suffered to the very end; you have done more than enough.   
  
**Uldren:** Cleo's right. The people of this world believed in you, and you repaid that faith by granting them peace. I swear to you here and now, we will never let the hope you've given us be wasted.   
  
**Alberius:** Thank you...Uldren... Is...Zodiark with you...?   
  
**Zodiark: ** I stand before you, O king.   
  
**Alberius:** I wish for you to have the power entrusted me by Chthonius...   
  
**Zodiark: ** I shall protect this powerful mana for all time in the form of a shadow dracolith.   
  
**Alberius:** P-please...   
  
**Empress Zethia: ** So you are finally shuffling off this mortal coil, eh, Alberius? How sad that you must fall by the hand of your own descendants!   
  


**Uldren:** Varomas!   
  
**Empress Zethia: ** Allow me to thank you for putting an end to Alberius, dear brother.   
  
**Uldren:** I want no thanks from you!   
  
**Empress Zethia: ** Still, with that dragon defeated, you will probably want an explanation about what happened to the portion of me that was trapped inside Alberius, mmm?   
  
**Uldren:** But now that Alberius is gone, that should be...   
  
**Empress Zethia: ** Oh, but this is simply TOO much, Brother. Did you truly think that would be enough to destroy the majesty that is me?! Did you actually believe your meager strength would be enough to defeat the essence of all that I am?!

_ Varomas’s core suddenly appears. _   
  
**Elisanne: ** Look there!   
  
**Ranzal: ** It's Varomas's core that we saw in the monument vision!   
  
**Empress Zethia: ** And now, at long last, the greatest part of me can finally return to the whole! Behold the hour of my rebirth!

_ To everybody’s horror, Empress Zethia begins to accumulate mass amounts of mana. _

**Empress Zethia: ** It has been so very long... Ha ha! Aaaaaah ha ha ha ha ha! At last, I will be whole once more!   
  
**Elisanne: ** By the goddess, his mana is ghastly!   
  
**Alex: ** My body shakes... My hands tremble... Fie, but I fear this thing down to the very depths of my soul...   
  
**Luca: ** Just lookin' at it makes me wanna pass out...   
  
**Notte: ** I think I'm gonna hurl, guys...   
  


**Empress Zethia: ** ...Hm?

**Uldren: ** Huh? He seems...confused.

**Empress Zethia: ** ...Oh, I see how it is. Ahahahaha! Of course that is how she plays!

**Phares: ** What is he finding so funny?

**Empress Zethia: ** It seems a piece of me is still missing. Taken by the Dragalia Sov...

  
**Zodiark: ** Forgive me, Uldren.   
  
**Uldren:** Z-Zodiark?   
  
**Zodiark: ** I know well that the body before us was once that of the Auspex. But I cannot stand idly by and do nothing with this monster possessing the full measure of its power. For the sake of the vow I swore long ago, I must act! Graaaargh!   
  
**Uldren:** Zodiark, no! Don't harm Zethia!

_ Zodiark hits Zethia with all the power Alberius just bequeathed him. _   
  
**Empress Zethia: ** Aaaah ha ha! Oh, what a mother hen you are, my dear brother!   
  
**Elisanne: ** Zodiark's attack did nothing!   
  
**Empress Zethia: ** I told you, I am nearly whole now. But perhaps you need to be shown precisely what this means... You should have simply obeyed me, Shadowwyrm. But now, your only reward will be pain!

_ Empress Zethia blasts Zodiark with their own power. _   
  
**Zodiark: ** Graaaoorgh!   
  
**Cleo: ** He took Zodiark down with a single blow...   
  
**Empress Zethia: ** Disappointing, Shadowwyrm. That wasn't even half my power. Feel the depths of your foolishness for daring to raise your hand against me! Return to nothingness! Return to DUST!   
  
**Uldren:** No! I won't let you do that!   
  
**Empress Zethia: ** Ha ha ha ha! You would stand in my way even knowing the full extent of my power? I am almost impressed, little prince. Therefore, I give you an opportunity: Swear fealty to me and live.   
  
**Uldren:** Why would I ever do that?!   
  
**Empress Zethia: ** Oh, and this is an open offer to both you AND all of your siblings.

**Leonidas: ** Hm...   
  
**Uldren:** Wh-What?! No! Leonidas, you can't be considering this!   
  
**Leonidas: ** I am not. Merely pondering how stupid Varomas thinks I am. They attack my kingdom with their pawns and lay waste to innocent lives, and now they expect me to turn back on my allegiance to Asunyth? That would only make me a coward of a king that flees to whatever I think is the winning side. I will not abandon you, Uldren.   
  
**Uldren:** Leonidas...   
  
**Phares: ** I feel the same way. Alberius will not die for his descendants in vain. I will stand with you till either my wyrmscale or other means of death claim me, little brother!   
  
**Uldren:** I knew you would say that...   
  
**Chelle: ** *sigh* Make that three, I guess. It's a shame I have to say this publicly for the enemy to hear, but...I stand with Asunyth as well. I did make a promise to you, dear brother, after all. No deceit attached.   
  
**Uldren:** And Chelle, too...!   
  
**Valyx:** Make that four. A true kingdom can only be led by the cooperation of the people and their ruler. The Dyrenell Empire is nothing but a tyranny in that regard. I will prefer a future of peace.   
  
**Uldren:** All of you...I can’t believe that...   
  
**Emile:** Hmmm...ooooh...Peer pressure, I say! All of you putting so much weight on my choices! Varomas can smash the world to bits, for all I care! But for the sake of it...I ‘align’ with Asunyth, too.

**Phares: ** That’s as Emile as a swear to loyalty can get.

**Emile: ** Hey!   
  
**Uldren:** Heh heh...Do you see the truth of it now, Varomas? You stand alone!   
  
**Empress Zethia: ** Oh. I believe you misunderstand my goals, everyone. You mortals are free to have whatever kind of peace you desire.   
  
**Uldren:** What do you mean?   
  
**Empress Zethia: ** Despite what you seem to think, I do not wish to inflict suffering upon people. In truth, I am rather indifferent to the joy or pain of your individual lives. But if seeing your fellow mortals enjoy a free and happy life is important to you, I could easily see this thing done.   
  
**Luca: ** Oh, sure! Like we'd believe THAT line of crap comin' from you!   
  
**Empress Zethia: ** Do you feel empathy for every gnat that lives in your forest, sylvan? Do you invest yourself fully in the existence of each worm that crawls in the dirt?   
  
**Luca: ** That's TOTALLY not the same!   
  
**Ranzal: ** I hate to agree with this guy when he's bein' a total jackass, but he might have a point. I mean, to him, we mortal types ain't nothin' more than ants, yeah?   
  
**Empress Zethia: ** If you wish it to be done, I will order all fiends to stand down and end any remaining human conflicts. This perfect world is yours for the taking, and it will cost nothing but your reverence. What possible reason could you have to refuse this offer?   
  


**Uldren:** A perfect world...   
  
**Zethia: ** "Let's live happily together once more, Brother."   
  
**Uldren:** Ah!   
  
**Empress Zethia: ** Surely this is what your sister desires as well, yes?   
  
**Uldren:** Zethia...   
  
_ A mask suddenly is summoned to Uldren’s hands. It is the exact same mask he wore all the way back in Chapter 1. _

**Uldren: ** My...mask?

**Empress Zethia: ** Remember our roles? The Auspex and her silent bodyguard. Wouldn’t you love to go back to those good old days, you and me?

**Leonidas: ** Gh!

**Empress Zethia: ** You all tormented him. This is your way of apologizing for it, isn’t it?

**Phares: ** That’s not...

**Empress Zethia: ** The one time he was away from you all, he grew into a strong leader with capabilities!

**Chelle: ** ...... 

**Empress Zethia: ** So pray tell, what’s going to happen once you all unite under the same banner once more?

**Valyx: ** Well...

**Empress Zethia: ** Would your old habits return? Would that mask return to covering my dear brother’s face?

**Emile:** Hmph!

**Empress Zethia: ** Your siblings are going to abandon you, dear brother. I would never do such a thing, as long as you lend your limitless mana of the Dragalia Sov to me. I would hear your response now. Will you swear all fealty to me? Will you revere me above all others?   
  
**Uldren:** ......

**Alex: ** Your Majesty...We will not be able to fix your childhood.

**Uldren: ** Alex?

**Alex: ** My childhood was of torment, too. My innocence was lost long ago. And that is why I fell to the darkness, the evil desires in my heart. My goal in life was warped to fit whoever called themselves my master. Is that what you want? To become a puppet? A faceless soldier in the arsenal of the enemy?! Do you want to become what I was?!

**Uldren: ** NEVER!

_ Uldren throws the mask to the ground, and it shatters upon impact. _

**Uldren: ** I will never be that Uldren Sov again. I will never be some unimportant chess piece that hated myself so much that I forced myself to never allow myself happiness!   
  
**Empress Zethia: ** What? Why would you fight me and warp my offers to a negative output when I have offered you a perfect world?   
  
**Uldren:** Because that is not the world Alberius and Mara died for!   
  
**Empress Zethia: ** You would cast aside true peace for all creatures of the world in exchange for what two mortal idiots want it to be?   
  
**Uldren:** Alberius and Mara’s vision was of unity and peace underneath a just rule. I desire to live in a world where people protect those they love! I won't live in a world where people are forced to crawl upon their knees in order to seek out YOUR protection! I'll never agree to a world like that!

**Empress Zethia: ** Aaaah ha ha ha! Oh, but you DO resemble Alberius right now. Very well then, Uldren! Ready yourself! Henceforth, you will face off against all those with the species you share blood!   
  
**Uldren:** Traitor to the Dragalia Sov or not, I WILL save this world.   
  
**Empress Zethia: ** What magnificent resolve! But let's see if you can even flee this particular area before we start talking about "the world."   
  
**Uldren:** Urk!   
  
**Luther: ** Damn! What now, Uldren?   
  
**Empress Zethia: ** Hmm. Perhaps it would be best for me to end this here and now. Entrust the future of this world to your dear sister, siblings! Entrust it to ME!

_ Suddenly, Alberius rises again. _   
  
**Alberius:** I...will not allow it!   
  
**Cleo: ** Your Majesty!   
  
**Alberius:** I will not...let the light of hope fade... With what power remains to me... I will spirit you away from this place...   
  
**Empress Zethia: ** Let go, old man. The more you hang on, the more you suffer.   
  
**Alberius:** Urrgh! I leave this world to you, Uldren Sov!   
  
**Uldren:** And I WILL protect the dream you fought so long for!   
  
**Alberius:** Thank you... Farewell, Uldren...Farewell, Mara... Farewell...Cleo.   
  
**Cleo: ** No!   
  
**Alberius:** Farewell to...my beloved world...   
  


_ Everyone gets warped away by Alberius’s magic. _

  
**Cleo: ** No! NOOOO!   
  
**Empress Zethia: ** ...Hmph. An unexpected trifle, but a trifle nonetheless. Besides, I have duties that require my services on a new plane of existence altogether... AAAAH HA HA HA HA HA!

_ 6-3: Dangers in the Dreams _

_ Uldren walks into the Halidom at night. _

**Uldren: ** Alright, everyone. Come on in!

_ His siblings enter one by one. _

**Chelle: ** My, my...it’s rather simplistic, but that’s the charm behind it!

**Valyx: ** It also has very sturdy walls, and the entrances can be easily guarded. It can act as a very stable fortress if the time ever comes.

**Emile: ** Hey! The small and meek Uldren got this huge castle?! Where’s mine?!

**Ranzal: ** Man, quit yer whinin’. This is Uldren’s, fair and square.

**Leonidas: ** Hm. I smell something good cooking.

**Elisanne: ** It seems our chefs already were hard at work while we were gone for dinner.

**Cleo: ** ......

_ Somebody runs up, smiling. _

**???????: ** Hey! Newcomers! Welcome to the castle!

**Cleo: ** Ah...Hello, Liberty.

_ “Android From Another World _

_ Pacifistic Princess: Liberty” _

**Liberty: ** Well, you guys arrived just in time! Dinner’s ready!

**Chelle: ** Awww! You are so adorable! Are you one of the chefs in this castle?

**Liberty: ** Yup! My name’s Liberty! Nice to meet you!

**Uldren: ** Liberty here is actually from another world altogether. She’s entirely made of metal, taking the form of what they call a Reploid back at their home! I think she’s actually a princess, if I remember correctly.

**Liberty: ** Indeed! A princess of the Mavericks!

**Chelle: ** And she’s not only adorable, but of an android royalty? How endearing! My heart fawns over such a spectacular character! And made of metal, too...

**Valyx: ** Something wrong, Chelle?

**Chelle: ** Mm...Maybe later. I just had a bit of a bright idea on my end, hee hee!

**Liberty: ** Um...Why do you look so glum, Cleo?

**Elisanne: ** It’s a long story...

_ Someone else walks up. _

**?????: ** Ah! Sovvy! And Mym, too!

**Mym: ** Aaaah! Darliiiiing~!

_ “Adoptive Mother and Mym’s Lover _

_ Judgemental Mother: Kirai” _

**Mym: ** Everyone, meet the most radiant flame in all of Grastaea, Kirai!

**Kirai: ** Ah, Mym...You have no need to flatter me. But who are all of these people?

**Uldren: ** Ah...Mama, these are my siblings. Leonidas, Chelle, Valyx, and Emile.

**Kirai: ** Siblings...

**Emile: ** Eep! She looks ready to claw my chest open!

_ Transition to a later time, everyone now in the kitchen. _

**Leonidas: ** *munch* *munch*...Mm! This is a meal of a high calibur! You are an amazing chef, Liberty!

**Liberty: ** Hee hee! I’ve learned from the best! But that story...I’m sorry that happened to you all.

**Uldren: ** I’m worried about Cleo the most, though...

**Liberty: ** Yea...She looks really glum.

**Kirai: ** But don’t forget: I’m worried about you too, Uldren.

**Uldren: ** Huh? Why me?

**Kirai: ** You just were told that the Dragalia Sov, you included, were created by your mortal enemy Varomas. You shouldn’t feel compliant with that at first.

**Uldren: ** Ah...I actually forgot about that. I was so worried about Cleo having witnessed Alberius like that that it slipped my mind. But...strangely, I’m not that affected by it. I think that to me, it doesn’t matter.

**Ranzal: ** Damn right! It ain’t matter a bit where yer from-just what goes on in both brain and heart! And you’ve got plenty of brain and heart, Uldren!

**Uldren: ** Heh...Thank you. Though I wonder why Mara didn’t tell me something like this...

**Chelle: ** Well, I believe that is an obvious answer. It can be one of two things: First choice, it was completely insignificant to her just as it is to you. And second, you are a new Uldren to her. She doesn’t know your internal thoughts. How would she know how you would react to such a revelation?

**Valyx: ** Chelle is right. Whether it was because it seemed too worthless to tell you or something that should be saved for a better time, Mara Sov felt it was unnecessary to burden you with this truth.

**Emile: ** Speaking of, I have an important inquiry: What gives?! Those two Dragalia Sov keep blabbing about how it is the will of their queen that they burn the villages without remorse! And yet you talk with her over tea and crumpets?! What side is she on?!

**Luca: ** She’s on ours for sure! So that’s why we’re questioning what THEY have been told.

**Phares: ** Ah! I believe I may know! Varomas...and Mara Sov. They are the same, correct? Perhaps Varomas has taken Mara’s identity and spoken to Petra Venj and Jolyon Till with it.

**Elisanne: ** That does sound like a logical explanation.

**Alex: ** But it makes me feel pity for Petra and Jolyon. Like me, they are being blinded by a deceitful being who spouts nothing but prejudice and lies...I wonder how much of their actions they truly enjoy doing.

**Uldren: ** What do you think, Cleo? You knew Petra and Jolyon from the Second War of Binding.

**Cleo: ** Huh? Oh...yes. I did.

**Kirai: ** Cleo...

**Cleo: ** You don’t need to worry about me. I’ll be fine.

**Luther: ** Hey, I know what will cheer you up! A good chat with the queen!

**Phares: ** Right...Cleo and Mara have been getting along well since Riven’s been able to allow us into the Court of Dreams.

**Chelle: ** Ooooh! This I must partake in!

**Uldren: ** Huh? Chelle?

**Chelle: ** It’s quite exciting, the prospect of meeting my ancestor, the Founder Queen! Wouldn’t you agree?

**Leonidas: ** I do. Might I accompany you as well?

**Phares: ** Of course. Anyone else care to partake?

**Valyx: ** I do not see why not. Count me in, if you will.

**Emile: ** I guess I will, as well. I’ll have a few choice criticisms for her laziness during this entire war of ours!

**Phares: ** You’re the same as ever...Well, if this will be a sibling entourage, I will follow suite. What about you, Uldren?

**Uldren: ** I don’t see the problem. Do you, Cleo?

**Cleo: ** No...It would be wrong to deny your siblings of seeing their ancestor. They can come along.

**Chelle: ** Hooray! Now, how do we enter this Court of Dreams you mention?

**Uldren: ** Well, it’s easy...

_ Riven suddenly appears. _

**Riven: ** Your Majesty!

**Everyone: ** Ah!

**Liberty: ** Careful! There’s a lot of hanging stuff in the kitchen!

**Riven: ** I apologize, but this is of great importance!

**Uldren: ** Riven! Right on cue! What’s the problem?

**Riven: ** It is the Court of Dreams. Varomas is trying to enter the Court of Dreams and take Mara’s soul!


	46. Chapter 12: Dreamweaver Lines

_ 1-1: An Astral Emergency _

_ **Uldren: ** Our celebrations of all of my siblings publicly joining me was cut short by a panicked Riven. Dark mana was attempting to break into the Court of Dreams. If we did nothing, Mara’s soul could be destroyed, or worse, used to fully return Varomas’s power. Me, my siblings, and my two mothers formed a group to enter the Court of Dreams to try and save the Founder Queen before it was too late. _

_ The group of eight arrive within the Court of Dreams. Unlike last name where it appeared, now the soft pink is being taken over by a sickly purple, and the drifting islands are beginning to split apart. _

**Phares: ** How horrifying...So much damage has already been done.

**Leonidas: ** If this destruction continues, there will be no way to even get to Mara at all.

**Kirai: ** Her Majesty resides at the Queen’s Court, at the end of the direction forward.

**Mym: ** Well, there’s a problem, darling. There’s no visible direction forward! Everything is fracturing and splitting apart!

**Chelle: ** Yes, Brunhilda has a point. This place has become completely tainted with dark mana. If there was a simple road before, it’s gone now.

**Phares: ** It wasn’t even easy the first time. We had to fight powerful fiends while we were heading towards the Queen’s Court. Who knows how much stronger they are now?

**Emile: ** Oh, blast it! Can’t that stupid Wishwyrm of yours do something?! It’s their realm, after all!

**Uldren: ** Please don’t call Riven stupid...

**Riven: ** I wish I could, however. The mana here has strove to completely take hold of the Court of Dreams. It was an effort to bring you all here, now.

**Mym: ** Well, that’s no good at all! No road, and no ability to return unless we banish this icky mana!

**Valyx: ** Which means we must hurry to the Court of Dreams, before Mara can be taken over by this mana. But how do we traverse this area?

**Uldren: ** Well...let me try. I do have the same mana as Mara, so perhaps I can try and expel this darkness.

_ Uldren glows with magic, and the fractured pieces of cloud land drift into a formation before them. _

**Chelle: ** Ah! He made a path!

**Kirai: ** But we don’t know for sure where it will lead to...

**Uldren: ** I don’t think Mara is in the Queen’s Court anymore. I reached out to her mana, and wished for the Court of Dreams to take us there. But this path goes in a completely different direction than the Court...

**Valyx: ** Perhaps that way is completely consumed by dark mana, and we are just taking a long way.

**Phares: ** Right...there’s no way to know for sure where we’ll be heading. We need to be prepared for the utmost worst.

**Chelle: ** Let’s stop chatting and start going, shall we? I believe our ancestor would be more than happy to see our faces, so we shouldn’t dawdle.

**Uldren: ** Chelle’s right. We need to go, and fast. Riven, can you keep trying to get in contact with Mara?

**Riven: ** I’ve been doing so since we arrived, my king.

**Uldren: ** Then come on, everyone! We need to go save Mara!

_ 2-1: A Diverge in Paths _

**Mym: ** Hm...This part of the Court of Dreams is outright unfamiliar. And that’s not because of this corruption.

**Phares: ** Brunhilda is right. I think we are going in a completely different direction than the Queen’s Court.

**Emile: ** Then that begs the question: Where IS that foolhardy Dragalia Sov?

**Leonidas: ** Emile! That is our ancestor you are insulting!

**Emile: ** So? It’s not like I care! The Dragalia Sov are supposed to be messengers of the goddess Illia, right? But they’re nothing but prissy and useless pawns of Varomas! It’s not like they’ve done much good for us!

**Valyx: ** You’re blatantly ignoring that Mara was a crucial part in building Alberia. She is called the Founder Queen by some.

**Emile: ** And isn’t it her blood of Varomas that doomed Zethia to become its vessel?

**Valyx: ** Well...

**Phares: ** No, Emile does have a point. I don’t think Mara ever meant harm, but once our ancestor was born, there was no stopping an ill fate for at least one of us.

**Emile: ** Hah! I was right! The Dragalia Sov have only done more harm than good!

**Chelle: ** Emile, you are horrifically biased. Don’t you remember? The moment learned Mara held Varomas’s blood within her, she lunged at them and sacrificed her physical body to help Alberius perform the Blood Casket. If she did not do that, I don’t think we would be standing here today.

**Leonidas: ** Indeed. Blood of Varomas or not, Mara Sov is a hero. You would do well to respect that, Emile.

**Emile: ** Hurk!

**Mym: ** Hah! What’s wrong? Cat got your-

_ Suddenly, a large tremor occurs. _

**Kirai: ** What?! An earthquake?! Here?!

**Valyx: ** The Court of Dreams is becoming unstable! Hold on!

_ As the area shakes, dark mana suddenly sprouts from the ground. _

**Phares: ** Agh! What the?!

**Uldren: ** Huh?! A wall of dark mana?!

**Mym: ** Hey! My poor darling and Chelle are on the other side!

**Uldren: ** Oh no! Mama! Chelle! Are you two alright?!

**Chelle: ** Yes, we’re fine! The dark mana seems to have sought to split us up, but it hasn’t harmed us.

**Emile: ** Yeowch! But if you get too close, it does!

**Phares: ** Damn! There’s no visible way around the wall!

**Kirai: ** Don’t worry! We’ll be fine! It just looks like we’ll have to find the long way around back to you!

**Uldren: ** Are you sure you’ll be okay, Mama?

**Riven: ** Do not fear, your Majesty. Your mother and sister are strong in spirit. I doubt they will fall to the corruption in the Court of Dreams.

**Uldren: ** A...Alright! We’ll meet you when the paths merge again!

**Chelle: ** Safe travels, my brothers!

**Kirai: ** Mym, make sure our son stays safe!

**Mym: ** I will protect our Sovvy with all of my firey passion, darling!

**Emile: ** Hee-hee! Getting babied by your mother hens, Uldren?

**Mym: ** Watch your tongue, or I’ll burn it!

**Emile: ** Waaaagh! Hot, hot, hot!

_ 2-3: Daughter to Mother _

**Chelle: ** Oh, phooey. My dress is getting so cumbersome from this long walk. I thought I would have limitless stamina within a dream world!

**Kirai: ** This is hardly a dream world, and more of another realm, Chelle.

**Chelle: ** Yes, I know...So! To pass the time, let’s have a friendly chat amongst each other!

**Kirai: ** Hm? What do you want to talk about?

**Chelle: ** Well, first, I have to thank you.

**Kirai: ** What? Thank me?

**Chelle: ** For what you did for my baby brother, of course! No longer is he the cowardly and frail child I knew. Now, he stands proud and tall. He looks even better than he did three hundred years ago!

**Kirai: ** I suppose he does have a bit more muscle than the leaner Prince of the Reef...But you don’t need to thank me for raising a child the proper way. That should be something anyone with the correct knowledge should do.

**Chelle: ** Yes, yes, but not many of those people took pity on him. Our mother doted on him, but our father seemed indifferent to his plight. We were actually encouraged by the nobility around us to push him around, and the king did nothing about it.

**Kirai: ** What?! Why?!

**Chelle: ** Well, a small baby with the skin of the Dragalia Sov arrived at the doorstep of the royal family, with no indication of where they came from or how they survived the destruction of the Reef three hundred years ago. Surely at least some people would worry of the true nature. Some thought he could be an enemy spy engineered to have the appearance of one of the deities of the goddess. Others thought he was a herald of dark times ahead. Regardless of their stance, rumors blew way out of proportion, and the entire noble class turned against him. We were young children, quick to give in to our emotions. They used that to their advantage.

**Kirai: ** So the noble class manipulated things against Uldren...but why didn’t your father stop it?

**Chelle: ** I think he believed the rumors, personally. But it’s hard to say. He never divulged on such a topic, so I can’t correctly determine his motives, now that he’s long gone.

**Kirai: ** So that’s why you bullied Uldren? Because you were deceived into doing so?

**Chelle: ** Well...not all of us. Emile had...other reasons.

**Kirai: ** What? What reasons?

**Chelle: ** A very traumatic experience, from when he was younger. It deeply affected him, and completely changed who he was.

**Kirai: ** What was this?

**Chelle: ** I do believe it had something to do with some old ruins...I can’t remember the name off the top of my head. I think Leonidas knows more on the matter than I do.

**Kirai: ** I...I see.

_ Uldren suddenly runs up. _

**Uldren: ** Mama! Chelle! We found you!

**Kirai: ** Uldren! You’re okay!

**Uldren: ** I should be the one saying that! Neither of you are unharmed, right?

**Chelle: ** Just tired from the walk...are you sure you won’t let me play horsey with you? My legs are so weak...

**Uldren: ** D-Don’t guilt trip me...

**Chelle: ** Hee hee hee! I merely jest. Sisterly love is a basketful of playful ribbing.

**Uldren: ** I-I see...Anyways, we should get a move on. Enough time was spent running around and looking for each other.

**Kirai:** Right. We still need to find Mara before Varomas does. Lead the way, then. I’ll be right behind you, no matter what.

**Uldren: ** Thank you, Mama. Let’s go!

_ 3-2: Allegiance to a Lineage _

**Chelle: ** There’s no comforting pink around anymore...just this depressing darkness.

**Uldren: ** Have you contacted her yet, Riven?

**Riven: ** No matter how hard I try, I cannot even feel her presence. I have lost complete control of the Court of Dreams.

**Leonidas: ** Quiet. I hear something. We are not alone.

**Valyx: ** Duck!

_ A blast of darkness narrowly misses the group, but they manage to dodge thanks to Valyx’s warning. _

**Mym: ** What was that?!

**Kirai: ** Look. Over there.

_ Jolyon Till emerges from darkness. _

**Jolyon Till:** So, you finally arrived, traitor.

**Uldren: ** Jolyon, what’s going on?! If this continues, Mara will perish!

**Jolyon Till: ** Heh. Idiot. We’re here to save her from you and your crew of vagabonds. Our lord Varomas is willing to grant her mercy for her past crimes.

**Leonidas: ** So now you’ve fully turned your back on what the Reef stood for? You are the dirty traitor in this equation!

**Jolyon Till: ** The Dragalia Sov are the loyal servants of Varomas. I am not betraying anybody. The blending of humans and us deities has made the new generation weak and misguided. Even Mara has fallen prey to this new regime of lies! We are merely correcting these errors. I don’t care who I have to destroy. They stand between us and what truly makes us gods amongst men!

**Kirai: ** You’re a psychopath!

**Jolyon Till: ** I won’t listen to the rabble you preach. It has no effect on me.

**Phares: ** He’s truly let power go to his head. Last time we met, he apologized for taking a power that belonged to Petra. Now, she’s not even here with him.

**Uldren: ** What happened to you, Jolyon? Weren’t we friends?

**Jolyon Till: ** A time I detested. You sicken me even more than your crass behavior did back then. At least then, you were one of the only ones who had sense of not trusting the humans!

**Uldren: ** Jolyon...

**Valyx: ** Quiet. He wants to attack you where it hurts.

**Uldren: ** Huh? Valyx?

**Valyx: ** Tell me, Jolyon. What is Varomas’s plan for the empire?

**Jolyon Till: ** What kind of question is that? Rule it, of course!

**Valyx: ** Rule what? The ashes of the villages he burns? What about the corpses of the dragons he plans to slay? The very species the Dragalia Sov are the liasions of?

**Jolyon Till: ** What point are you making? The dragons are inhibitors on our glorious future! They have no place within our world!

**Valyx: ** Your world will kill itself before it can go to the future you desire. Your tyranny will implode on itself with its genocidal actions. I do not know what you search for, but as long as you serve Varomas, you will not find it.

**Jolyon Till: ** You silence your tongue. You betrayed the lord himself when you joined your so-called brother’s army!

**Valyx: ** I understand the odds are stacked against us. But Uldren offers something you do not: True peace. A co-existence with the people and their ruler. Once the empire made it clear they will not offer that, I knew they had a dictatorship instead of the kingdom that thrives. Don’t you know that too, Jolyon Till the Rachis?

**Jolyon Till: ** ......

**Valyx: ** If you do not answer this, I will label you a lost coward who serves whoever decides to play puppeteer. What do you seek? What future do YOU want? You have not completely cast aside the you from three hundred years ago. What does that Jolyon want? Meaningless bloodshed and death, culminating in fighting your lifelong friend from long ago? Will you really bring yourself to fight Uldren to the death for a cause I know you could not possibly believe in?!

**Jolyon Till:** ...What? Why are you saying this...?!

**Uldren: ** Valyx...

**Valyx: ** I believe in a peaceful kingdom where everyone can thrive. Not just the Dragalia Sov, but the humans and dragons, too. What do you believe in?

**Jolyon Till: ** You...I...GRAAAAAAAAAH!!

_ Valyx dodges a blast of magic from Jolyon. _

**Jolyon Till: ** Speak no more of your foul words! You’re not even worth the effort!

_ Jolyon flees into the darkness of the corrupted Court of Dreams. _

**Kirai: ** He’s gone...

**Mym: ** And good riddance, too! Good work, Valyx.

**Valyx: ** ...It’s as I feared.

**Mym: ** Muh?

**Valyx: ** As we entered the Court of Dreams, I began to wonder about Jolyon Till and Petra Venj. I started to ask myself if they knew the true extent of what they were doing. Their allegiance seemed based entirely on blind faith...much like mine. I didn’t want to believe that was the truth, but...From Jolyon’s reaction, it was.

**Phares: ** You’re not a man that blindly follows people because they tell you to.

**Valyx: ** And yet it was a struggle to will myself to join your forces. I had to mull about it after our encounter in the Mistholt. Even if it is the Empire now, it used to be my home Alberia. I understand that your childhood was of nothing but sorrow, Uldren, but I had very good memories from it. I was selfish. I wanted to not leave those memories as if it never happened. But that encounter in Clave Loy’elune finally pushed me to make up my mind.

**Uldren: ** Valyx...I’m as sorry about Alberia as you are. It was still my home, too.

**Valyx: ** It was. But I know that Asunyth is where you truly belong. Where we can make amends and start over. As brothers?

**Uldren: ** I would be happy to.

_ Valyx hugs Uldren, smiling with a soft expression. _

**Valyx: ** Then I will not squander this chance. As long as I breathe, I will help you and your military reach new heights like never before. Allow me to aid you as a soldier of Asunyth.

**Uldren: ** Thank you, Valyx. I know you will do your absolute best for the coming times.

_ 4-1: Wyrmscale _

_ The group is pressing forward in increasingly darker labyrinths of the mana. _

**Uldren: ** The mana’s getting thicker...

**Chelle: ** Ooogh...So hard to breathe, too...and this long walk is not helping my lungs in the slightest!

**Leonidas: ** We have to be heading close...right?

**Uldren: ** What do you think, Riven?

**Riven: ** I...still cannot tell. I’m sorry.

**Kirai: ** It’s...not your fault. This plane of existence is coming undone by the seams...

**Phares: ** Hnnn...ggh...

**Chelle: ** My! You don’t sound well at all, big brother.

**Phares: ** I think...the mana in the air is...guh...

_ Phares suddenly collapses. _

**Leonidas: ** Phares!

**Emile: ** What in the blazes?! Was he hurt or something?!

**Kirai: ** Let me see...No, he’s physical fine...Wait...

_ Under Phares’s shirt, a few more scales begin to grow next to his affected patch. _

**Phares: ** Ghk...GAAAAGH!

**Kirai:** What the...?! What is that?!

**Leonidas: ** Wyrmscale...an illness affecting Phares since birth. It’s...

_ Leonidas looks at Uldren, seeming to think. _

**Leonidas: ** H-He’ll be fine. Just give him a few minutes.

**Valyx: ** It seems the dark mana aggravated the wyrmscale, causing it to develop more...

**Chelle: ** Hush! You’re making it sound life-threatening!

**Emile: ** Huh? But it-

**Leonidas: ** He’ll be fine. He just need to get over it.

**Phares: ** Ghg...ha...ha...

_ Phares slowly stands. _

**Phares: ** Ah...S...Sorry. I didn’t want that to happen...

**Uldren: ** Phares...That’s not what you told me wyrmscale does. You’ve said that it does limit your lifespan, but...i-it doesn’t spread!

**Phares: ** ...Let’s...keep going. I’ll be fine.

**Kirai: ** Wait. What exactly is going on here? What are you hiding from your brother?

**Chelle: ** ......

**Leonidas: ** ......

**Emile: ** Hmph, spineless cowards! Guess I need to tell her myself. Wyrmscale is a fatal terminal illness that slowly transforms the host into a dragon-like body, killing them in a slow and brutal manner.

**Leonidas: ** Emile!

**Uldren: ** Wh...What?! I knew wyrmscale would kill Phares, but...in such a way...?

**Phares: ** I...never wanted you to worry, little brother.

**Uldren: ** But I should know! Everybody else obviously does!

**Phares: ** Yes, but...

**Chelle: ** You have to understand something, Uldren. Phares is the most overprotective big brother in the entire nation. Of course he would hide the brutal death waiting for him!

**Mym: ** I...I need to be brought up to speed on this wyrmscale.

**Phares: ** Of course. Wyrmscale is a rare genetic disease. When a human obtains Dragalia Sov blood, there is a chance that the mana may not settle properly. It can mutate into a physical disease that forces your body to slowly transform into a dragon. However, this takes too much of a strain on the human body...

**Emile: ** Too long, didn’t listen: Dragalia Sov illness that makes humans mutate and die slowly and painfully.

**Chelle: ** Emileee! Show some class!

**Uldren: ** ...W...Wh...

**Phares: ** Little brother, please. You know I am seeking a cure.

**Uldren: ** I know, but...If you’re suffering like that, I would at least want to know!

**Emile: ** Why would you care?! He would die anyways! What’s the point of a few details changing?

**Uldren: ** Because he’s our BROTHER, you useless, stuck-up twit!

**Emile: ** You dare-

**Uldren: ** Don’t even say anything at all. You shouldn’t even be here. You’re a narrow-minded jerk who shouldn’t deserve to meet his ancestor!

**Emile: ** ......

**Leonidas: ** Uldren...

**Uldren: ** I...I’m fine. I’m…

**Phares: ** Please...you don’t need to worry for me. I promise. Let’s just go.

**Uldren: ** ...I...Al...right. I’m sorry, Emile.

**Emile: ** ......

_ 5-2: Reunitation _

_ An explosion suddenly occurs, shaking the entire area. _

**Leonidas: ** What the?! More tremors?!

**Valyx: ** No...the last one was a tremor. This was a shockwave from what sounded like an explosion.

**Chelle: ** I spy with my little eye...Oh! There’s quite a spectacle to the left of us!

**Uldren: ** What...No, it can’t be!

_ On one of the corrupted platforms, Mara is on one knee, looking injured and exhausted. Before her, Empress Zethia radiates with power. _

**Mara: ** Gh...How have you become so strong?

**Empress Zethia: ** Ah ha ha ha ha! The Auspex’s body flows with mana! Almost like yours, perhaps. Still, you held out long. But I remember you being much stronger. Has three centuries of separation really weakened your soul?

**Mara: ** You dare possess the body of the Auspex and call yourself ‘strong’? You disgust me.

**Empress Zethia: ** It does not matter what you think of me. Now, return to me, Mara Sov! Allow me to complete my revival, and return to my full power!

_ When Empress Zethia strikes, Uldren runs forward and deflects the blow with Crysaor. _

**Uldren: ** That’s not going to happen! Hraaah!

_ Uldren strikes at Empress Zethia, who expertly dodges. _

**Empress Zethia: ** You’ve come here too, it seems.

**Phares: ** Hurry! Surround him, before he can escape!

**Everyone: ** Right!

_ The other seven surround Empress Zethia, trying to prevent any possible movements. _

**Mara: ** Uldren...And my descendants!

**Uldren: ** Riven, come help me heal Mara. With our mana combined, we could expel Varomas from here.

**Riven: ** As you wish, my liege.

**Empress Zethia: ** Oh, how cute. The brother comes to the helpless sister’s aid. That sounds familiar, doesn’t it?

**Kirai: ** You do not dare speak like that! Now, let Zethia go.

**Empress Zethia: ** Ah ha ha ha! You say that every time we meet! It really does get redundant. In fact, it seems our encounters have lost their flair. Everywhere I go, you try to scamper after like an annoying gnat.

**Uldren: ** Stop your poetry and explain your intentions.

**Empress Zethia: ** Why, to reclaim my final piece, of course. However, I feel even Mara’s soul would not be enough. That’s why I’m quite joyous that you came along, Uldren Sov.

**Uldren: ** What?

**Empress Zethia: ** You two...are the final pieces I require to make me whole once more! Once I take your souls, my full power will return, and the Flood Eternal will become a tsunami of blood and hatred!

**Chelle: ** As if we’ll let you do that to our kingdom. If you destroy it, where will I have my splendid parties?

**Phares: ** That’s your motivation...And I thought you were the most sensible here.

**Uldren: ** I’ll rather kill myself than let you take me!

**Empress Zethia: ** Oh, it matters not how you will die. The power returns to the core, all the same.

**Uldren: ** Damn...Then I’ll just have to survive!

**Mara: ** Riven, get us out of here immediately!

**Riven: ** At once!

_ Riven begins to glow with magic. _

**Empress Zethia: ** Do you really think I’ll let you both go that easily?

_ Empress Zethia blasts them both with powerful dark magic. Suddenly, both of them lock up in place while glowing. _

**Uldren: ** Ack! N-No!

**Mara: ** I...I can’t move!

**Phares: ** Little brother! Hold on!

**Empress Zethia: ** Hee hee hee! Oh, how cute! You know, this fight does not involve you. All of you can leave, free of charge. Just leave me with these two.

**Kirai: ** HRAAAAAH!

_ Kirai suddenly tackles Empress Zethia from behind, knocking her to the ground while freeing Mara and Uldren. _

**Empress Zethia: ** Agh! What?!

**Kirai: ** Now! Let’s go, now!

**Empress Zethia: ** You foolish dragon! I’ll have you quartered!

_ Empress Zethia sends Kirai flying with a blast of magic. _

**Kirai: ** Aaaagh!

**Uldren: ** Mama!

**Mym: ** Kirai, darling! Oh, you’re getting it now, you rotten churl!

**Emile: ** Forget that! We’ll need to retreat if we even want to live at all!

**Empress Zethia: ** Prince Emile is correct. I’m now quite angry at you little freedom fighters. And yet, I can’t possibly bring myself to killing you on the spot. Let’s have a little risk to the reward, no? We shall change the scene to a more nostalgic approach. I know just what ruins to mimic!

**Leonidas: ** Ruins...Wait! Emile!

**Emile: ** No...No, no no NO NO-!

**Empress Zethia: ** Let’s return to Ulihava, my dear prince!

**Emile: ** NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

**Uldren: ** EMILE!!

_ As Empress Zethia slams her staff on the ground, Uldren runs in front of Emile, preparing to shield him with his body. Everything goes white abruptly. _

**Everyone: ** AAAAAAAAHH!!

_ 6-1: Fear of the Depths _

_ Uldren and Emile are lying unconscious in a stone hall with no lights, with only moss and a claustrophobic feeling. Uldren slowly wakes up. _

**Uldren: ** Nngh...That must have been a teleportation spell. Or no...We’re still in the Court of Dreams. Varomas must have altered the physical appearance...Ah! Emile!

**Emile:** ...Nn...

**Uldren: ** Emile, wake up! It’s me, Uldren!

**Emile: ** Nn...H...Huh? Uldren...?

**Uldren: ** Are you alright? Any injuries? It’s really hard to see you.

**Emile: ** Hard...Hard to see...no...no no no...not here...not back here...!

**Uldren: ** What? Emile, are you alright?

**Emile: ** Ulihava...Not here...Not this place...I can’t be back here...!

_ A flashback suddenly occurs, with a much younger Emile in a small camp within what is apparently the ruins of Ulihava. _

** _Young Emile: _ ** _ Wow...So beautiful! _

** _Alberian Soldier: _ ** _ Heh, I would say the same myself, your Highness. I’m surprised you were interested in this place. _

** _Young Emile: _ ** _ Well, Phares is smart, and Leonidas is brave! They’re both really cool! I wanna be just like them! _

** _Alberian Soldier: _ ** _ Oh, I bet you will be, little guy. Just don’t wander off too far from the camp, and even if you do leave it, make sure you always have guards with you. _

** _Young Emile: _ ** _ Okay! I got it! _

_ A guard suddenly runs up. _

** _Excavator: _ ** _ Quickly! Out of the caverns! _

** _Alberian Soldier: _ ** _ What? What’s going on? _

** _Excavator: _ ** _ Those statues we uncovered-They’re moving! And fully operational! _

** _Alberian Soldier: _ ** _ What?! What did you do?! _

_ Suddenly, old and crusted robotic modules enter the camp. _

** _Ancient Statue: _ ** _ SCANNING...TARGET ACQUIRED. INITIATING TERMINATION. _

** _Young Emile: _ ** _ H-Huh?! What’s going on?! _

** _Alberian Soldier: _ ** _ Your Highness, with me, and quickly! Men, to-! _

_ The statues open fire, blowing up multiple parts of the camp and causing the area to shake violently. _

** _Young Emile: _ ** _ Aaaaaah! _

** _Alberian Soldier: _ ** _ Damn...The roof! Your Highness, under me! _

_ Parts of the roof begin to cave in, crushing both statues and soldiers. _

** _Alberian Soldier: _ ** _ AAAAAAAAGH!! _

**Emile: ** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

_ Emile suddenly runs off, screaming with pure terror. _

**Uldren: ** E-Emile?! EMILE!!

_ Uldren gives chase. _

_ 6-2: The Ulihara Incident _

_ Meanwhile... _

**Mym: ** So dark in here...I can’t see a thing! Neither walls, nor a way forward!

**Chelle: ** How long have we been walking? Right, left, forward, and even diagonally...We’ve taken all routes!

**Phares: ** The walls are completely flat, save for some scratched lines near the floor. No identifying way of direction...

**Leonidas: ** *sigh* Why did EMILE have to get separated from us?

**Mara: ** You sound concerned.

**Leonidas: ** I am. From what I know of it, and what Varomas said, this is a near perfect imitation of the ruins of Ulihava.

**Mym: ** What? Is that a Sacred Shard ruins?

**Leonidas: ** No, but what was in it was equally as valuable. Apparently, this was a fortress of an old kingdom, one that predated even the Reef.

**Mara: ** It must. I’ve never heard of it before.

**Leonidas: ** An explorer team was sent to investigate the area. Instead of finding riches, they found ancient statues and texts of an unknown language. It seemed to be a remnant of the old technological ages, but nobody was sure. Excavation and investigation was sent out shortly after. And even later, Emile, only seven or eight at that time, was allowed to visit for the duration of the excavation to observe. That was the last time he was heard from for the next three months.

**Kirai: ** What? What happened?

**Valyx: ** From what I heard, a strange event made the ruins collapse. Due to the team having expected to be away for a long time, nobody knew anything was wrong. So the survivors of the collapse, including Emile, were trapped in there for a quarter of a year. It wasn’t until Harle suddenly came back one day with a visibly traumatized Emile that we knew things went south. Ulihara was quickly barred off after that, and Emile was the only survivor of the event.

**Mym: ** But what did happen?

**Phares: ** Nobody knows. Emile didn’t even begin speaking for half a year. And even then, merely bringing up the incident would cause him to start screaming and crying. Since then, he was...changed. He strove for power above all else, resorting to dirty means to secure it. Whatever happened in Ulihara, it changed him.

**Mara: ** That makes this illusion even more sickening. It means that Emile is alone, or with my brother...

**Chelle: ** Honestly, I don’t know which one is better for his psychological health. Emile has a festering hatred for the Dragalia Sov, somehow also caused by the Ulihara incident...

**Mym: ** Well, that should encourage us to hurry up and find him before he can get hurt by whatever foul fiends Varomas put in here!

**Leonidas: ** Right. Let’s go, everyone. And remember: Whatever we witness here is not real. Ulihara is a place of mystery and horrors. I don’t dare wish to ever know what occurred here to change Emile from a sweet kid to what he is now.

_ 6-4: Reversed Positions _

_ Emile races down a hallway, almost at the brink of madness. _

**Emile: ** I remember...how hungry I was...how thirsty...how alone...! Why?! WHY AM I BACK HERE?! WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?! AM I NOT STRONG ENOUGH?! WAS I NEVER STRONG ENOUGH?! ANSWER MEEEEEEEE!!

_ Uldren runs up. _

**Uldren: ** Emile! Calm down, you’re alright!

**Emile: ** You...YOU! It’s YOUR fault! You took my power! All you do is take, take, take AND TAKE! I NEEDED to be strong! You WANTED to be strong! WHY DID YOU GET THE POWER?! WHY DO YOU HAVE THE LOVE, THE RESPECT, AND THE POWER?! I HAVE NOTHING!

**Uldren: ** E-Emile...

**Emile: ** Don’t! Shut up! SHUT UP! You ALL are the same! You ALL saw me as nothing! You WOULD NEVER KNOW what I did to survive! What corpses I desecrated just to eat! What wounds I inflicted on myself to try and quench thirst! YOU WILL NEVER HAVE SUCH A HARDIER TRIAL OF WILLS! I AM THE STRONGEST! I AM THE SURVIVOR! I DESERVE THE POWEEEEER!

**Uldren: ** Wh-What?

**Emile: ** Ha ha...Ulihara never left me. She was always there, in my dreams. In my nightmares of those people coming alive, skulls biting and tearing into my flesh like I did to them...those statues dissecting me and staining the walls with my blood...running down a neverending hallway of darkness, knowing there’s something chasing you but YOU JUST CAN’T LOOK BEHIND YOU! And now...Ulihara is here. I’m standing in here again. Ha ha ha...Did I ever leave? Or was my life one last hallucination, a dream the last of my energy created as I finally sleep well...for good...

**Uldren: ** Emile, please. This is not Ulihara. It’s a lie.

**Emile: ** IT ALWAYS IS A LIE, ISN’T IT?! IT’S ALWAYS A LIE...A LIE THAT YOU EVEN CARED!

_ In the past, Young Emile wanders the halls. He’s now considerably more ragged and thin, with blood and dirt all over him. _

** _Young Emile: _ ** _ ...... _

_ Harle suddenly walks up. _

** _Harle: _ ** _ Oh, your Highness! It’s you! I’ve been looking high and low for you! _

** _Young Emile: _ ** _ ...! _

** _Harle: _ ** _ Oh, don’t be alarmed. It’s me, Harle. How awful...the entire camp was massacred. At least you got out alive, no? I wonder what killed them. Their bodies were torn open, and their flesh bitten and eaten up like they were devoured by wild animals...I think they even tried to break open bones to eat the marrow! What savage beasts, no? _

** _Young Emile: _ ** _ ...... _

** _Harle: _ ** _ But if anything, isn’t this a lesson? Forget being cool or being popular. Being powerful, now that’s a different story. You’ve clearly proven that you have the will and determination to receive this power. I mean, look at you! So many wounds, and yet you keep walking! What a soldier! It’s a real shame nobody missed you at the castle. _

** _Young Emile: _ ** _ ...! _

** _Harle: _ ** _ Oh, yes. Not a single person indeed. I mean, I only came here because I had the spare time to! Nobody sent out a mission, or even a letter to say hello. Nobody cared about Ulihara. And nobody cared about you. You’re the weak sixth heir, after all. Nobody cares what happens to you. You’re just a failsafe plan to them. _

** _Young Emile: _ ** _ ...... *hic* WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! _

** _Harle:_ ** _ Oh, poor thing… _

** _Young Emile: _ ** _ WAAAAAAAAH!! I WAN...WANNA GO HOME!! AAAAAAAAAH!! _

** _Harle: _ ** _ Shh, shh. There, there. I will escort you home personally, my liege. It’ll be okay. Just continue striving for the power, and you will become the most valuable of your siblings. _

**Emile: ** ...Gain the power...be the most...valuable...

**Uldren: ** Huh?

**Emile: ** GRAAAAAAAAAAH!!

_ Emile narrowly runs Uldren through, but he manages to deflect it. _

**Uldren: ** Emile!

**Emile: ** GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE ME THE POWER! THE POWER THAT WILL SAVE ME! GIVE IT TO MEEEEEEE!

**Uldren: ** Save you?! Emile, calm down! Gh...! He’s really lost it! Just like-! *gasp* Just like how I did...

**Emile:** FIGHT ME! FIGHT MEEEEE!!

**Uldren: ** Damn...I’m only going to get one shot at this, and it may not even work...!

_ Emile charges at Uldren, shrieking. Uldren sheaths Chrysaor and runs forward, dodging his blade and giving a tackle hug to Emile, sending them both crashing to the ground. _

**Emile: ** Gack! What?!

**Uldren: ** It’s going to be okay. It’s going to be okay, Emile.

**Emile: ** Wh...What...?! You...!

**Uldren: ** I’m with you, Emile. We all are. You are just as strong as the rest of us. We aren’t in Ulihara. We’re in an illusion made by Varomas. You can’t get hurt here like you were there.

**Emile: ** *gasp* You... *hic*

**Uldren: ** It’ll be alright. I swear on it.

**Emile: ** ... *hic* Nnnn... *sob*

**Uldren: ** Just let it out. I’m here for you, brother.

**Emile: ** Bro...ther? Bro... little...brother...! *sob* LITTLE BROTHEEEEEEER!! *sob*

_Uldren continues to hug Emile as he sobs into his chest._ _Slowly, everything goes white as Emile continues to cry._

_ 7-1: Death’s Waltz _

**Mym: ** Uldren! Uldren, baby!

_ Uldren stirs to see him still holding Emile as everyone else stands in front of him. They are back within the corrupted Court of Dreams. _

**Kirai: ** Oh, Sovvie! Are you alright?

**Uldren: ** M-Mama...everyone...

**Leonidas: ** We were trying to navigate the illusionary Ulihara when everything suddenly went white. And when it cleared, we were back here, and you were unconscious with Emile.

**Phares: ** What happened? Will our brother be alright?

**Uldren: ** ...Yea. I think he’s waking up right now.

**Emile: ** ...Nngh...

**Uldren: ** Heh...Welcome back. That’s the second time I woke up with you.

**Emile: ** ...Uldren...?

**Mara: ** Watch out! He’s back!

_ Everyone gets up as Empress Zethia appears. _

**Empress Zethia: ** Hmph. Annoying. It seems he fought through the illusion.

**Valyx: ** What are they saying?

**Phares: ** They’re implying that the illusionary Ulihara...was based on Emile’s memories of it.

**Empress Zethia:** Correct. I expected him to envision it as more of a death trap, but I think he focused more on the crippling isolation of it. Oh, well. It was an attempt, I guess.

**Mara: ** We need to leave, now! The Court of Dreams is beyond repair!

**Riven: ** I can get us out, once you give-

**Emile: ** You will do...no such thing. Not yet, at least.

**Phares: ** Emile?

**Emile: ** They are toying with us. They will merely prevent you from using your magic again, and place us in a...worse situation. Instead, I propose you absorb the dark mana.

**Riven: ** What? You must be insane.

**Emile: ** No. I believe I know what I am doing here.

**Empress Zethia: ** A mere trifle. You can have the mana. I doubt a dragon will be able to do much with it.

**Riven: ** ...Fine. I will take it.

_ Riven begins to glow, pulsing with power. _

**Mym: ** Emile, what is your plan here?!

**Chelle: ** Hmm...Interesting.

_ The Court of Dreams begins to return to its pink color, beginning to reconstruct to a peaceful environment. _

**Empress Zethia: ** Oh, this is taking too long. I’ll prefer we finish this quicker. Jolyon!

_ Jolyon Till appears. _

**Jolyon Till: ** My empress.

**Empress Zethia: ** Crush these fools once and for all!

**Valyx: ** Jolyon, you still wish to fight for this maniac?

**Jolyon Till: ** I made my choice long ago! Now ABIDE BY IT!

**Emile: ** Quickly! Protect Riven while she absorbs the mana!

_ 7-3: Emile _

_ Uldren and Jolyon clash blades violently. _

**Jolyon Till: ** It now comes down to this! Me vs. you!

**Uldren: ** Stop this, Jolyon! I don’t wish to fight you!

**Jolyon Till: ** Oh, but I’ll be more than happy to end your measly life!

_ Meanwhile, everyone else is getting battered around by Empress Zethia. _

**Chelle: ** *pant* *pant* I realize now...Even with Cat Sith, I am terribly out of battle shape.

**Valyx: ** Even Thor’s power is not enough...

**Emile: ** Oh, blast you idiots! Uldren!

**Uldren: ** Nrgh! Busy trying to make sure Riven and Mara aren’t killed!

**Mara: ** Jolyon, snap out of it, this cannot be what you want!

**Riven: ** I am...almost...done...

**Empress Zethia: ** You know something, Emile? I think you always had potential.

**Emile: ** Huh?

**Empress Zethia: ** Oh, yes. You were a bit crass and hopeless at first. But now I think I’m beginning to see your true potential shining through. Who knows? You could be more cunning than Chelle, stronger than Valyx, or smarter than Phares. Who is to say?

**Emile: ** Get to the point.

**Empress Zethia: ** I can give you everything you want. Power. Respect. Validation. I can even give you a part of the land I conquer. Hm...That Asunyth area sounds nice for you, no? The castle is in a good condition. Wouldn’t you like to own that castle and prove you are the best of your siblings?

**Emile: ** N...

**Empress Zethia: ** You can be better than Uldren. Than Leonidas! All you need is me. Just stand aside, and let me extinguish that worm of a dragon.

**Emile: ** ......

**Uldren: ** Gack! E-Emile!

**Emile:** ...Why should I take Asunyth?

**Empress Zethia: ** The answers are so obvious, it should be harder to list reasons why you shouldn’t.

**Emile: ** I’ll give you one. Because it is not rightfully mine. It belongs to my little brother.

**Empress Zethia: ** Hmph. You’ve actually become even more of an annoyance than before I tried the Ulihara tactic.

**Emile: ** Ha! You should have thought that through, you idiotic cur!

**Riven: ** *gasp* Emile! I am finished! All of the dark mana...is within me!

**Empress Zethia: ** Well, I doubt that would do much.

**Emile: ** Mara! Wish for the mana!

**Empress Zethia: ** Huh?

**Emile: ** Ha ha ha ha ha! You are so dense! Riven is a WISHwyrm, remember? She can grant wishes, no matter how outlandish!

**Mara: ** Riven! Do it!

**Riven: ** What?! But...What would that do to you?!

**Mara: ** I don’t care! If it is a chance to end this foul being, then so be it!

**Riven: ** ...Your wish is my command, your Majesty.

**Empress Zethia: ** Jolyon! Stop them!

**Jolyon Till: ** Out of my way, filth!

_ Jolyon blasts Uldren to the ground. _

**Uldren: ** Ack! Ugh...

**Kirai: ** U-Uldren!

**Emile: ** Not on my watch, you scum!

_ Emile darts forward and expertly hits Jolyon in numerous places. _

**Jolyon: ** Hurk! Nn...!

_ Jolyon collapses. Meanwhile, Mara glows a bright white. _

**Mara: ** Varomas! I do not know what will happen...But if I am to die, know that I will pull you down with me! HRAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!

**Empress Zethia: ** You gnats! All of you! I will not forget this!

_ Everything goes white. _

**Uldren: ** Wait...NO! MARAAAAAAAAA!!!

_ 7-4: A New Vow _

_ Dawn has set on the Halidom. Slowly, Uldren walks into the main room. _

**Uldren: ** ......

**Riven: ** You seem perturbed.

**Uldren: ** Riven...is she truly...?

**Riven: ** The Court of Dreams is destroyed. Mara’s soul has been...moved away from it. In happier news, I do have enough mana from the amount I absorbed to construct a dracolith like my draconic brethren.

**Uldren: ** Then that means...Varomas has obtained another piece of themselves. And I failed to...

_ There is a knock on the door. _

**Uldren: ** Huh?

**Riven: ** It seems we have a visitor. You should welcome them.

**Uldren: ** I, um...I see. Okay.

_ Uldren goes to the door and opens it. To his shock, a familiar person steps inside. _

**Mara: ** Sorry to intrude. This is the Halidom, correct?

**Uldren: ** M...MARA!

_ Uldren hugs Mara tightly as more people approach. _

**Elisanne: ** By the goddess Illia!

**Ranzal: ** Mara...Yer here! Here here!

**Cleo: ** I can’t believe it...You're back with us!

**Riven: ** Ah...It seems that you were able to save yourself with the mana I gave you.

**Mara: ** Oh, don’t act surprised. You know I don’t die easily.

**Riven: ** Oh, you do. I’m just there to stop you from dying by self-sacrifice.

**Luther: ** Whoooo-hooooooo! She’s back in the flesh!

**Alex: ** As the goddess is my witness, it is an honor to meet you in person...

**Mara: ** Oh, please. You’re quite flattering, all of you...

**Cleo: ** Oh, you never were in the Halidom, correct? Excuse me, but may I...?

**Uldren: ** Heh heh...Of course. I know you two were close, so catching up would be good for you.

**Cleo: ** Thank you. Allow me to show you around, Mara.

_ Both leave. _

**Luca: ** Wow, they really are close!

**Alex: ** Hm? How may you tell?

**Luca: ** She refers to Mara by her first name...

_ A transition occurs into a speech held by Uldren. Not only does the entire Halidom plus Mara watch, his siblings are also there. _

**Uldren:** Listen up, everyone! Our struggle is about to grow more perilous than ever before. It could mean sacrifices. Real sacrifices. Possibly even myself. But I want you to believe in the path I walk and what I’m trying to achieve here. We WILL take back our world! We WILL have peace here! So please, all of you...fight by my side. Nomen Pacis Asunyth!

**Crowd: ** Nomen Pacis Asunyth! Hurrah!

_ Meanwhile, as the Halidom celebrates, Harle enters a rather strange part of the Dyrenell Empire’s library. _

**Harle:** ...Ah, here it is at last! The secret history of the Alberian royal family! Oh yes, I think things are about to get most entertaining.

_ Alberian Calender, Year 287 _

_ Diary Entry 09-04 _

_ Something was strange in the castle today. Initially, I couldn't understand why. Then, I realized that everyone was happy, as if the tragedy of yesterday never happened. _

_ Then, I understood everything the moment Mother walked in with a swaddle of blankets, saying that we now have a baby brother. _


	47. Phares Quotes

_ Phares: Academic Brother _

_ Light Wand unit _

_ The second heir to former Alberia, and the older brother of Uldren Sov affected with the genetic disease wyrmscale. He is extremely protective of him, and currently acts as his tutor. _

**On Sortied**

I will plot our courses of action.

**On Entering a Room**

Progression has been made, it seems.

**When Quest Begins**

Are we all well-prepared?

Ready for any emergency adjustments?

**Responses to Beginning of a Quest**

We are capable of doing this, you know.

Let’s begin now, team.

**When Controlling Character in Quest**

I’ll plan accordingly for what we will face, then.

**When Receiving a Heal**

That was a great help.

Thank you, my friend.

**When Entering a Boss Room**

We’ve found the target!

They are stronger than the normal foes.

**Response to Entering a Boss Room**

We will finish this now!

Do not hesitate to strike them down!

**Upon Getting to Low Health**

The wyrmscale cannot save me forever...

I was...never trained to take such damage!

**Upon Opening A Chest**

Now, what do we have here?

Little brother will be happy at what we found.

**Boss on Low Health**

We’ve almost done it!

It’s at its breaking point!

**Boss Enters Break State**

We’ve lowered its guard! Now, everyone!

Strike hard and true now!

**Rare Enemy Spawns**

Such a rare specimen!

I would love to study something like that.

**Upon Death**

Little...brother...

At least...this is marginally peaceful...

**Player Uses Damaging Skill**

A good blow upon them!

You put much effort into that move.

**When Shape Shifting is Ready**

I’ve never had my personal pact dragon...

This warm feeling brings only one thing to mind...

**Shapeshifting Into a Dragon**

I call upon the blood of Alberius, the Founder King!

**Idle During Quest**

I don’t mind stopping for a rest.

Allow me to collect my thoughts, if you would.

**Quest Clear**

The mission was a success.

**Quest Failure**

Such a failure...Oh, well. We can always try again eventually.

**Home Screen Walking**

Hello there.

Little brother runs such a good kingdom.

I should conduct a new experiment...

Shall I help cook the next meal?

The sun is bright today.

This good day is a sign of better times.

**Home Screen Inside**

I’ve dedicated my existence to two things: science and family. Of course, I value the latter more, but the former satisfies me as well.

Little brother is so socially awkward, popular or not. It makes me laugh a bit.

This Halidom seems to be a focal point for strange people. Not one of these soldiers are in any way normal.

Little brother has so many suitors...and he seems happy with them all! How could he possibly choose?!

The world is everturning, and so is the future. But that does not mean the past is automatically gone forever.

While it doesn’t seem like it, I do love a good pastry every now and then. Fudge cake topped with berries is a particular favorite of mine.

**Home Screen Portrait**

I love my high-quality coffee loaded with cream. I cannot stand bitterness.

Do you wish to hear another academic lesson?

Each of my siblings have different personalities. Hard to imagine we are all related.

I’m so proud of little brother...he’s all grown up.

**Collection Portrait**

I seem to be rather alluring to the younger members of the Halidom...is it the tunic?

A cup of coffee and a fluffy biscuit always makes my morning.

My brother has so many dreams. I’ll help him achieve them all.

My studies on wyrmscale have yielded nothing so far. But I will not give up.

**At the Halidom**

I should study the mana here soon.

No hostile beings in sight.

The Halidom is a very beautiful place.

**Upon Being Promoted to 5-Star**

I will fight and die for the future little brother wishes to see!


	48. Mara + Riven Quotes

_ Mara: The Founder Queen _

_ Dream Wand unit _

_ The last queen of the Dragalia Sov and the ancestor of the Alberian royal bloodline. She has returned from a three-hundred year dormancy to rejoin the fight against her creator, Varomas. _

**On Sortied**

I will lend my power.

**On Entering a Room**

And so our fight continues on.

**When Quest Begins**

Are we all well-prepared?

I am ready to lay my life on the line.

**Responses to Beginning of a Quest**

Let’s show them the power of the Dragalia Sov.

I will help forward my brother’s dream!

**When Controlling Character in Quest**

I will use tactics I know to heart.

**When Receiving a Heal**

Your generosity goes a long way.

Thanks to you, I can progress further.

**When Entering a Boss Room**

Our goal is within our reach!

The end of our journey is nigh.

**Response to Entering a Boss Room**

Show them the power of dragons!

Nomen Pacis Asunyth!

**Upon Getting to Low Health**

I feel faint in the head.

If I do not get treatment soon...

**Upon Opening A Chest**

Who left this chest here?

We can place this in the treasury.

**Boss on Low Health**

It’s even weaker than I anticipated.

Do not let up on it now!

**Boss Enters Break State**

It’s guard has been lowered!

We’ve managed to stun it! Now!

**Rare Enemy Spawns**

Well hello there, creature.

That one may give us plentiful loot.

**Upon Death**

My...brother...

Alberius...I apologize...

**Player Uses Damaging Skill**

You are an impressive combatant.

Your skills are unrivaled!

**When Shape Shifting is Ready**

I can feel their pulse within me...

Reach out to them...lend me your power.

**Shapeshifting Into a Dragon**

I invoke the power of dragons!

**Idle During Quest**

Is it time to rest?

We should make sure we’ve collected ourselves.

**Quest Clear**

I expected nothing better from the soldiers of Asunyth.

**Quest Failure**

Unlike the war I partook in, there will always be another chance.

**Home Screen Walking**

Hello there.

The Halidom is so beautiful.

Night and day are of equal beauty.

Do you need my help?

I’m happy to do my part.

It’s so good to walk in the real world again.

**Home Screen Inside**

The Court of Dreams was all I knew for centuries. Such a difference in my surroundings startles me.

While Uldren may be different now, he is still my brother. And I will defend him until my last breath.

I’m sorry if I come off as rude or cold. I haven’t socially interacted with others for three hundred years.

The fall of Alberia has broken my heart. But the rise of Asunyth makes that feeling a bit more bearable.

Uldren had a very rough childhood. I am very happy there’s been so many opportunities to make it up to him.

Besides being queen, I do partake in some normal hobbies. I particularly love the study and writing of different kinds of poetry, old and new.

**Home Screen Portrait**

Am I good company?

Alberius...I’ll carry on your legacy.

Nomen Pacis Asunyth, my ally.

Shall I cover dinner tonight? Trust me, I can cook.

**Collection Portrait**

I’m happy to finally catch up with Cleo after so long.

I seem...frightening? I don’t want to carry that impression.

One more time...I’ll love to see Alberius one more time.

To see the kingdom you dedicate your flesh and blood to crumble is a hardship nobody should have the burden of.

**At the Halidom**

I never went to the Halidom before...

I can see so much beauty here.

I’m jealous Cleo got to spend her three hundred years here.

**Upon Being Promoted to Five-Star**

I will dedicate my soul to a new future that Asunyth will create for the people!

_ Dragon Quotes: Riven _

_ The Wishwyrm _

_ Dream Dragon _

_ The personal dragon that once belonged to Uldren Sov long ago. This dragon controls the Court of Dreams and watches over Mara’s soul resting within. _

**When Entering Dragon’s Roost**

It’s very good to see you.

Welcome back, my prince.

I could tell by your mana you were approaching.

**After Receiving a Gift**

I must give you something in return.

You are always so kind, my prince.

I dedicate this offering to you.

**After Bond Level Increase**

Mara will always be so proud of you.

Our bond from long ago returns to the present, bit by bit.

I hope we can always continue on this personal path.

**After Bond Level Maxed**

You are not the Uldren Sov that raised me. You are kinder, and more considerate of others. But I believe that’s good. You have much more of a chance of freedom than he did. All he did was live in the shadows of others, anger festering in his heart. And I am happy that that same anger does not exist in you.

**Idle After Bond Level 1**

I hope you’ve had a good day so far.

Are you tired? Do you need a break?

Please know I will always be there for you when you need me.

**Idle After Bond Level 10**

Your fate is in your hands. Pilot it wisely, my prince.

Excuse me for calling you “my prince”. It’s so much more meaningful to me.

Mara and I could never be prouder of you, my prince.

**Idle After Bond Level 20**

Your kingdom will thrive under your rule. I am sure of it.

I will gladly lay down my life if it is to further yours.

We are soulmates: bound beyond the passage of time.


	49. Mara Adventurer Stories

_ Episode 1: A New World _

_ Mara is within the Halidom library. _

**Mara: ** So many of these history books are compiled from the three hundred years I’ve been dormant...Has the world really changed so much from what I’ve known?

_ Uldren walks up to her. _

**Uldren: ** Ah, Mara. I was looking for you.

**Mara: ** Hm? You were?

**Uldren: ** Yes. I just wanted to inform you that lunch is ready, and it would be nice of you to join us.

**Mara: ** Oh, yes. Of course. I’ll be there.

_ The scene changes to the kitchen, where everyone is eating. _

**Ranzal: ** Mm-mm! As always, Cleo hits the meals right outta the ball park!

**Cleo: ** Why thank you. I’ve spent a lot of time perfecting this exact recipe, so I’m glad the work has not been wasted.

**Uldren: ** No matter what you cook, it always turns out delicious, Cleo!

**Mara: ** Hm...

**Luca: ** Mmrf? Sumthin’ wung?

**Mara: ** I’ve...never seen a recipe like this before. Cleo, what is it?

**Cleo: ** Oh. It’s a custom-made recipe that I made...after your passing. I spent a lot of time alone in the Mistholt, so I used it to perfect my household abilities.

**Mara: ** ...!

**Elisanne: ** Y-Your Majesty? Are you well?

**Mara: ** I...I’ve never been better! This is delicious! What’s in it?

**Cleo: ** Oh? Well, I’m certainly surprised you enjoyed it so much, judging by the look on your face.

**Mara: ** Awoken foods always were on the sweet side, but this...meaty and spicy taste outrivals most of our advanced cuisines! And you made this all by yourself?

**Cleo: ** Oh, I did! The meat and spices are naturally harvested from the surrounding woods, so this was a common dish I made. 

**Elisanne: ** It somehow warms my heart to know that it has won you over, Your Majesty.

**Mara: ** Hm? Oh, no, just Mara.

**Elisanne: ** What? I couldn’t possibly. Not to sound rude, but...we are barely on a friendly basis.

**Mara: ** Yes, I know. Normally, our relationship is based on business. A Paladyn under a foreign queen. But this ‘foreign queen’ now rules nothing, while you help my brother govern a flourishing kingdom of hope. If anything, I am below you.

**Elisanne: ** Nonsense! I wouldn’t dream of it!

**Mara:** Elisanne...times have changed. This is a new world that I stand in. And with it, my importance in the future has changed. I’m merely a relic from the past having returned to the present.

**Luca: ** Aw, Mara, don’t say that...You make it sound like you’re not important!

**Mara: ** But aren’t I? Especially when compared to my brother?

**Luca: ** Huh?

**Mara: ** ...It’s nothing. I may just be getting ahead of myself.

**Uldren: ** M-Mara...

**Mara: ** I’ll just finish my delicious lunch. I won’t bother anyone with my words anymore.

**Cleo: ** Alright...You enjoy it, I guess.

_ Episode 2: Sisterly Love _

_ Mara approaches Uldren in the courtyard. _

**Mara: ** Brother! I was just looking for you!

**Uldren: ** Huh? You were? I mean...what do you need?

**Mara: ** Oh, I don’t need anything. I just wanted to give you these.

**Uldren: ** Huh? A bundle of twigs?

**Mara: ** That’s not all. Just shift around a bit.

**Uldren: ** What do you...Hm...Oh! There’s berries connected to them!

**Mara: ** They’re teplari berries, native to the mountains the Reef was built in. I went all the way out to acquire them for you.

**Uldren: ** Oh, why, thank you! *munch, munch* ...Hrk!

**Mara: ** Hm? What’s wrong?

**Uldren: ** *pbbt!*

**Mara: ** Huh?! Why’d you spit them out?!

**Uldren: ** Th-These are...extremely bitter! Are you sure they’re edible?!

**Mara: ** Yes, they are. They’re good vitamin supplements once you get past the taste. They were your favorite light snack.

**Uldren: ** Well, maybe then...b-but certainly not now! I appreciate you going out of your way to get something for me, but...I don’t think I can force a single one of these past my mouth!

**Mara: ** What? Really? You ate them like popcorn.

**Uldren: ** Um...Well, haven’t you forgotten? I’m not exactly...THAT Uldren.

**Mara: ** Huh? But you are Uldren Sov, right?

**Uldren: ** Yes, I am. And while I at least have some memories of my past life...That doesn’t inherently mean I’m the same person mentally. I was raised in a completely different environment, with different cultures and foods surrounding me. I’ve been told by many that I’m much more soft-spoken and empathetic than Uldren Sov of the Reef, as well.

**Mara: ** I-I see...So you don’t have the same favorites as he does. I understand...

**Uldren: ** Really, I appreciate the thought of this gift, and I get your misunderstanding. You just tried to get me something you thought I liked: there’s nothing wrong with that.

**Mara: ** ......

**Uldren: ** Y-You really don’t have to beat yourself up over it, honest! It was just an error of judgement, no harm done!

**Mara: ** ...You know? I’m fine with that.

**Uldren: ** Huh?

**Mara: ** I’m fine with you having been raised...this way. That you were able to turn into this kind of person. It’s a...welcome change from my Uldren Sov.

**Uldren** : Your...Uldren Sov? What does that mean?

**Mara: ** Ah! I believe Cleo is calling us in for another delicious meal of hers.

_ Mara quickly exits the scene. _

**Uldren: ** Huh? But I didn’t hear...Ah, she’s already gone. I wonder what she meant by me being a ‘welcome change’...

_ Episode 3: Life In Her Shadow _

_ Mara is in the kitchen, quiet. _

**Mara: ** ......

**Cleo: ** Mara, you’ve been picking at your food the entire meal time. Everybody else is long finished and gone. Is everything alright?

**Mara: ** I...I fear I said the wrong thing to my brother.

**Cleo: ** Oh dear...What do you mean?

**Mara: ** ...If you remember right, the Reef was a matriarchy. A large majority of the power, whether political, militaristic, or some other category, was ruled by women. So what measure is a prince in a society like that?

**Cleo: ** I remember. But I’m not seeing where you’re going.

**Mara: ** ...I saw my brother as useless. An annoyance. I ignored him at best, and berated him endlessly at worst. Many of us thought he was broken and needed to be fixed. All I did was shatter him more. He festered with anger and jealousy in my shadow as I continued to whittle away at him. And nobody stopped me. I wish someone did.

**Cleo: ** Mara...

**Mara: ** Do not get me wrong, Cleo. I loved him. And I still do. I just was...horrible with showing love. And instead, I took away everything Uldren cared about. I placed Jolyon, his only friend, under my leadership in Alberia, far away from him. I took his personal dragon Riven to use her power of dreams. I rendered him as alone as he could ever be.

**Cleo: ** I...I don’t know what to say.

**Mara: ** It feels so wrong, this...this second chance. Am I to ignore all the sins I have wrought? I spent three hundred years in untold amounts of grief, regretting every action I took against him. And now I am to forget it all, pretend it never happened, and instead pamper the Uldren I never knew?

**Cleo: ** But that still is Uldren. The king of Asunyth is still your brother.

**Mara: ** But not the one I can truly apologize to. He wouldn’t understand what I’m sorry for, because he never suffered through what I did! It’s not his fault that he doesn’t understand, however...I don’t want him to worry about his so-called sister’s feelings. I never worried for his, so I believe it is divine judgement for him to ignore mine.

**Cleo: ** What?! No, do not say that! Uldren cherishes you deeply.

**Mara: ** You’re too kind, Cleo...but you wouldn’t be able to understand. And I wouldn’t want you to...This suffering is my own.

_ Just outside of the kitchen, Uldren was listening in on the conversation. _

**Uldren: ** Mara...I had no idea that...

_ Episode 4: Festering Guilt _

_ Mara and Uldren are out in the town. _

**Mara: ** Erm, Uldren, this is...

**Uldren: ** Is it wrong to want to take a brisk walk through the town sometimes? I understand that suddenly appearing in a vastly-changed world is disorientating for you. So I wanted to take you out somewhere to make you feel a bit better!

**Mara: ** Well, while I understand that, I don’t...

_ Suddenly, a small boy comes up. _

**Boy: ** See! What did I tell you? It’s the storybook lady!

**Mara: ** Hm?

_ More children arrive. _

**Girl 1: ** It is! It’s the Founder Queen from the storybook!

**Girl 2: ** Yaaaay! She really is pretty!

**Mara: ** Um...Well, while I am the Founder Queen, I had no idea that I was popular enough to be in a children’s storybook...

_ As if the mere mention of the words ‘Founder Queen’ was a summon spell, a man walks up. _

**Man: ** What? No way...I had my doubts from afar, but when I got closer…

**Woman: ** It is you! You really are the Founder Queen Mara Sov!

**Elder Man: ** Her Majesty Mara Sov has returned!

**Mara: ** W-Wait, what am I, a celebrity?!

**Uldren: ** Well, you did help save Alberia from the Second War of Binding, sister...

**Boy: ** Mrs. Founder Queen! Excuse me! How did you survive the Reef being totally demolished?

**Mara: ** H-Huh?

**Woman: ** Young man, that is very rude and insensitive to say!

**Boy: ** Wah! I-I’m really sorry, Your Majesty!

**Woman: ** I apologize, Your Majesty. These children are not old enough to understand the levity of the great catastrophe that befell your people.

**Mara: ** No, it’s...it’s alright. It just hurt me a bit, remembering how I failed to save my people...It all happened just before I was able to arrive to the Reef...I couldn’t even save my dear brother.

**Uldren: ** Huh? Dear brother...

**Girl: ** Really? Wh-What happened?

**Mara: ** Well, if you are insistent...I believe you understand what happened to the Reef?

**Girl: ** Yea! The mean Varomas destroyed it!

**Mara: ** Indeed. I had just been returning from Alberia when it happened. I made it in time to see my people slaughtered like cattle. I only arrived in time to see my brother thrown off from one of the highest balconies in the Reef’s castle, rendered deathly ill from Varomas’s magic. I tried to save him with my own, but...all it brought him was pain.

**Man: ** How terrible...And then what?

**Mara: ** A great explosion occurred. It wiped my kingdom straight off the face of the earth, and destroyed the Primal Pactstone, the very birthstone of the Dragalia Sov. My very attempt to save my land was its undoing...My guilt festered in me so much that...I refused to show my face, even when I got better.

**Woman: ** So you recovered long ago, but...

**Mara: ** I couldn’t face the world that I had wronged so deeply. After using the last of my energy to...fix one last thing as best as I could...I went into recovery. But even when I got better, the thought of...returning to the world that lost one of its most grand cities...a-all because I couldn’t let...my sweet little brother go...

**Uldren: ** Mara?

**Mara: ** I...I need to go!

_ Mara suddenly runs off. _

**Man: ** What?! Your Majesty?!

**Elder Man: ** King Uldren, is she well?

**Uldren: ** I...Wait, Mara! Come back!

_ Uldren runs after her. _

_ Episode 5: The Founder King’s Wishes _

_ Mara is in the Halidom alone at night. _

**Mara: ** *sniff* ... *sob* ...

_ Cleo slowly walks up. _

**Cleo: ** Your Majesty...Mara...

**Mara: ** O...Oh. Hello, Cleo. Do not mind me. I’m not one to be worried about...

**Cleo: ** Uldren told me what had happened in the local town today. The townspeople grew very worried after your sudden departure, you know.

**Mara: ** Why should they worry? I’m a woman of nothing but wrongdoings! How did Alberius fall in love with someone like me?!

**Cleo: ** Because he saw the parts within you that you can’t see right now. After wallowing in nothing but your guilt for too long...you’ve become blind to your good deeds that shaped Alberia into a proud kingdom.

**Mara: ** Yes, and look how that helped! Alberia crumbling into a tyrannical empire, and my blood in the veins of my descendants being the cause of it!

**Cleo: ** Mara...

_ A flashback occurs, to three hundred years ago, in the Halidom. _

** _Cleo: _ ** _ Alberius, you cannot be going to face Varomas alone! _

** _Alberius: _ ** _ I will not be alone, Cleo. I would have the Six Greatwyrms with me. _

** _Cleo: _ ** _ All of our powers combined couldn’t battle Varomas on equal ground. What could you do by yourself?! I won’t allow this! _

** _Alberius: _ ** _ Cleo, I’m giving you a specific task that prevents me from bringing you with me on this crusade. _

** _Cleo: _ ** _ What? _

** _Alberius: _ ** _ I need you to watch over the Halidom, in case I never return. And...I want you to wait for Mara. _

** _Cleo: _ ** _ What? Wait for...Mara? _

** _Alberius: _ ** _ I doubt she is dead. She was not reported amongst the deceased. Mara is not one to kneel over and die to the enemy easily. She would kill herself to kill them, knowing her. So if she does not follow me to Clave Loy’elune somehow, she will most definitely come here. And I want you to wait for her here. And once she does arrive, and I don’t return...please protect her. Make sure she is okay. _

** _Cleo: _ ** _ You want me to...protect Her Majesty? _

** _Alberius: _ ** _ Please, Cleo. I need you to do that in my stead. _

** _Cleo: _ ** _ ...Of course, my liege. I will do anything for you. _

**Cleo: ** ...I made a sworn promise to Alberius.

**Mara: ** Huh?

**Cleo: ** To protect you. He understood that going to Clave Loy’elune was a death sentence. So he asked me to take care of you if he did not survive. And sure, neither of you walked out of Clave Loy’elune alive, whether on the first visit or the second. But now you stand here, while he doesn’t. And so my promise to him still stands.

**Mara: ** But why? Why would he...?

**Cleo: ** Because he loved you. He understood that the catastrophe at the Reef was beyond your power. Now you have to understand that, too. You shouldn’t have guilt for an event you had no control over!

**Mara:** But that doesn’t change what I had done to Uldren! I deserve hell for what I did to my baby brother!

_ Uldren walks up. _

**Uldren: ** No. You don’t.

**Mara: ** Huh?

**Uldren: ** I forgive you, Mara. I know what you did was wrong. But you want to gain forgiveness for it and move on. I want to give you that forgiveness.

**Mara: ** U-Uldren...You can’t...

**Uldren: ** Can’t understand? Can’t understand what? The feeling of your sibling belittling and hating your being as young children, then realizing their mistakes as they grew as a person? Being able to forgive the faults of somebody as long as they regretted it? I can understand, Mara. That’s another good thing about how I was raised...I know how to forgive harsh things.

**Mara: ** U-Uldren...Cleo...

**Cleo: ** Your Majesty, please let go of your guilt. You are not to blame for the Reef’s destruction.

**Uldren: ** And I forgive you for what has happened in the past between us.

**Mara: ** I...I... *sob, sob* Little brother...Cleo...!

_ Uldren hugs Mara close. _

**Uldren: ** There, there. It’s okay, sister.

_ Cleo watches with a visible smile on her face. _

  
**Cleo: ** Are you happy, Alberius? I have sworn to carry out your wish to me...To protect her Majesty, the Founder Queen...


	50. Chapter 13: Android Anguish

_ 1-1: Ancient Weapons _

_ In a beautiful lake area, a dragon is suddenly struck down, slain brutally by the Empress. _

**Dragon:** Graaaaaagh!   
  
**Empress Zethia: ** Hmph. A mere trifle. I expected far more resistance from a dragon. Still, if this is all that stands in my way, I will soon rid this world of their fell presence and claim it for myself!   
  


_ Later on, the group arrives at the location of what once was the lake. Now, it’s nothing but dry land and hot air. _

  
**Cleo: ** This...this cannot be. What happened to the beautiful lake that used to be here?   
  


**Kirai: ** Dragons control the flow of mana—and mana, in turn, governs nature.   
  
**Alex: ** Indeed. When a dragon is slain, the land festers, waters cloud, and winds blow ill.   
  
**Elisanne: ** Damn that Varomas! He seeks to warp the very world itself!   
  
**Uldren: ** If this continues, he'll turn the entire kingdom into a barren wasteland. We have to stop him—whatever the cost.   
  
_ The scene shifts to inside of the Halidom throne room at a later time. As Uldren sits in his throne, Chelle approaches him and politely bows as a form of respect. _   
  


**Chelle: ** Greetings, Your Majesty. And hello to you too, my ancestor.

**Mara: ** I return the greetings, Chelle.   
  
**Chelle: ** You have not often been about the castle of late. I must confess to missing the little audiences you used to deign to grant me.   
  
**Uldren: ** Heh heh...Your tongue is as honeyed as ever, Chelle. And knowing you, you hardly have reason to seek out my company.   
  
**Chelle: ** Oh, such a sad thing to say. And here I'd come all this way bearing a fine gift for you!   
  
**Mara: ** Oh? A gift?

**Uldren: ** Of what kind do you mean, sister?   
  
**Chelle: ** I am certain you are aware of this, Uldren, but some three centuries ago, the Dyrenell Empire crafted a weapon for the express purpose of slaying dragons. And it would really be a thorn in our side if this weapon was resurfaced to continue its sole designation.

**Uldren: ** I believe I have an idea where this is going.   
  
**Chelle: ** Your Majesty, Emile and I have found and revived these weapons of war. We have revived the androids.

_ The scene shifts to a luscious field. Emile seems to be testing the capabilities of the android. _

**Emile: ** Strike forth!   
  
**Combat Android:** ......   
  


_ The combat androids slash at Liberty, who weaves around with ease. _

**Liberty: ** They’re visibly not at top quality. Their swings are on the sloppy side, and I’m able to easily predict what they do.

  
**Emile: ** That is because you are much more advanced than them. To us humans, these androids truly are a marvel. Even a dragon is probably no match for them!

**Mym: ** Ahem!

**Emile: ** Gyeep! ...I...apologize.

_ Chelle walks up with the Dragalia Sov siblings. _

**Chelle: ** Here we are! Emile’s testing the capabilities of the combat androids with the help of Brunhilda and Princess Liberty.

**Mym: ** Oh, my darling sugary sweet blueberry! I haven’t seen your shining face all day! Come here and give Mother a hug~!

**Uldren: ** Waaagh! M-Motheeer!

_ Uldren scurries away. _

**Mym: ** Come back and face parental love like a good child should!

_ Mym runs off after him. _

**Emile: ** Aaaah ha ha ha ha! Look at him run like a headless chicken! Moments like those make this allegiance so much more bearable!

**Mara: ** Hm...As they are distracted, can you tell me what these combat androids do?   
  
**Chelle: ** Of course! They need no training, feel no pity, and know no remorse—plus they are just EVER so adorable! Though they do not come close to rivaling the princess’ sweet and naïve charm. Best of all, so long as you have the control element in hand, they will happily obey your every command.   
  
**Mara:** Really? Now this I must try.

**Emile: ** Here it is.

_ Emile passes it over to Mara. _

**Mara: ** Combat androids...chase Emile.

**Emile: ** WHAT?! No! Cancel that order! Cancel that ordeeeeeer!

_ The combat androids immediately move at Emile, who shrieks and runs along with Uldren still trying to escape Mym’s motherly love. _   
  
**Chelle: ** Well? What do you think, my ancestor?   
  
**Mara: ** Truly, these androids are of a lower quality than I remember. I encountered a few of them back in the times of the Second War. But they still have high capabilities.   
  
**Chelle: ** Of course! The princess noted that their movements are more rigid compared to a Reploid’s fluidity. However, a survey actually revealed that the internal workings are almost identical. Even the concept of a core heart is a similarity. However, while Reploids have a backup core, the androids only rely on their main core. Although I must confess to having been relieved we acquired these first.   
  
**Mara:** I am in agreement. Even with them not on a higher quality condition than what I remember them as, they still are a threat: nigh impenetrable armor and a swarming hive mind. It’s better that we have it over the enemy.   
  
**Emile: ** Aaaaaaaaah! Call them oooooooff!

**Uldren: ** Mother, stoooooop!

_ As Mara and Chelle laugh at their blight, they don’t know they are being watched by none other than Petra Venj. Later on, at night, Petra slips into Chelle’s room. _   
  
**Petra: ** To think of the power the androids would give me...Our god will find worth in me again if I present this to him!

_ Petra picks up the control element from Chelle’s desk. _   
  
**Petra: ** So this is the control element, hm? How sloppy of those idiotic heroes to leave it out in the open like this. So long as I possess this, the androids are mine. And once I DO control them, everyone will agree that I should have been the one with Varomas’s power all along! Finally, our god will see my talents, and everyone will know the quality of the Queen’s Wrath! Aaaah ha ha ha!   
  


_ In the morning, Chelle has noticed the control element has been thieved, and is conversing with her pactbound dragon. _

  
**Chelle: ** What ill-mannered heathen would thieve a lady in the middle of the night? Rude! Don't you find it rude, Cat Sìth?   
  
**Cat Sith: ** Petra Venj apparently didn't consider whether or not you would really leave something that impurr-tant lying around without proper watch.   
  
**Mara: ** Well, I suppose my wrath’s absurd overconfidence was her downfall on occasions. But this is bad: Varomas now has the power of the androids on his side.

**Chelle: ** Well, I agree that it’s a bit of a harsh blow. It’s probably best to reroute that silly girl before she trips on the big shoes she’s trying to put herself in, eeee hee hee hee!   
  
** _Uldren: _ ** _ With Varomas restored to almost all of his full power, he has started to claim the world as his own. But as he travels the world slaying the very dragons that form its foundation, a conspicuously powerful army has begun its own incursion on this land. An army being led by Mara’s old head guard, Petra Venj! But even though she is a friend from another life, I cannot permit her unjust actions to continue. _

_ In a burning village, Petra is ordering around the combat androids. _   
  
**Petra: ** Yes! Yeeees! Destroy them, my pets! Kill any who might oppose the Empire, and all who would dare oppose ME!   
  
**Combat Android:** Affirmative. Commencing operation.   
  
**Villager:** Gyaaaaa!   
  
**Petra: ** Kill everyone in this pathetic village! Grant them no quarter!   
  
**Combat Android:** Affirmative.

_ A group consisting of Uldren, Mara, Kirai, Mym, Cleo, Liberty, and Luca runs up. _   
  
**Uldren: ** Your rampage ends here, Petra!

**Mara: ** To think someone who once was as honorable as you is to now destroy the homes of the innocent...unforgivable, Venj!   
  
**Petra: ** So the insects have scurried out from their holes yet again, eh? Androids! Crush these filthy insects once and for all!   
  
**Combat Android:** Affirmative.   
  
**Uldren: ** We have to evacuate the villagers!   
  
**Liberty: ** That's a great plan and all, boss, but it means we gotta deal with these war-made androids. Like, sure! I can dodge them all day, easy! But I've been slashing and slicing them all day and they don't even flinch. It's creeping me the heck out!   
  
**Luca: ** And check out what happens when I try to fill 'em with arrows!

_ Luca tries to shoot an arrow, but it harmlessly bounces off an android. _   
  
**Luca: ** I've shot a lot of arrows in my life, but I've never seen any of 'em BOUNCE OFF somebody before!   
  
**Cleo: ** These are very dangerous foes, everyone. Use due caution.   
  
**Mym: ** Caution will only take us so far when our enemy has seemingly limitless numbers on their side!   
  
**Petra: ** Aaaah ha ha ha! Yes! Go, my androids! Go, my soldiers! Go, my fiends! Crush my enemies into dust!   
  
**Imperial Soldier:** Sir, yes, sir!   
  
**Fiend: ** Graaargh!   
  
**Uldren: ** We can't stay here... Everyone, fall back! Fall back and protect the villagers!

_ 2-1: Mascula’s Activation _

**Uldren: ** Haaah!

_ Uldren slashes down the opponents in his path. _   
  
**Uldren: ** Is everyone all right?!   
  
**Liberty: ** Good here, boss!   
  
**Mara: ** Let no foe through! Solidify defenses in the rearguard and prioritize the escape of children and the elderly!   
  


**Uldren: ** And let's put some distance between us and the imperial army while we can.   
  
**Luca: ** Yeah, if they show up again, things could get pretty hairy pretty quick.   
  
**Liberty: ** Man...Those are not any robots I’m accustomed to. They’re too stiff...too emotionless and just carrying out an order. It really sends a chill down my spine, those androids!   
  
**Mym: ** It rhymes with "annoyed," which is totally what they're making me!   
  
**Mara: ** Androids are weapons created by the Dyrenell Empire some 300 years ago in order to slay dragons.   
  


**Kirai: ** I take it they are not actually human despite all outside appearances?   
  
**Mara: ** Correct. I am not especially knowledgeable on the subject, but apparently they are a type of magical weapon. Androids do not grow tired or feel pain. They are soulless soldiers whose only purpose is to carry out the orders of the one who commands them.   
  
**Uldren: ** This is a lot to take in.   
  


**Notte: ** Here I was all ready to rail on androids, and now I kinda feel sorry for 'em.   
  
**Kirai: ** They're not an enemy soft enough for us to afford sympathy.   
  
**Cleo: ** Yes...it is best not to have any illusions here. We aren’t fighting men or even fiends. These things are just...things. They aren’t close to the Reploid friends we have, like the princess or Dynamo.

  
**Uldren: ** I don't like reducing our enemy to a "thing," but I suppose that may be what we have to do to win this fight. Regardless, our first priority has to be getting the villagers to safety.   
  


_ Petra suddenly runs up with her troops. _

  
**Petra: ** Aaah ha ha! How did I know I'd find you idiots standing around debating morality instead of doing the smart thing and running away?!   
  
**Uldren: ** It's Petra and her androids!   
  
**Petra: ** It is indeed! And today, my dear king, is the day you finally meet your doom! No mercy! No quarter! As your final breath escapes your pathetic, shattered form, you will know that I—Petra Venj, the God’s Wrath— have been the instrument of your demise!   
  
**Mym: ** That's rich, considering we've been the ones sparing YOUR life over and over!   
  
**Petra: ** The weakest dog barks loudest, dragon! But since you clearly lack the faculties to grasp the situation you find yourself in, permit me to enlighten you. Go, androids! Crush these wretches!   
  
**Combat Android:** Affirmative. Commencing operation.   
  


**Cleo: ** Get ready, everyone!   
  
**Mara: ** Dammit, I hate these stupid things! I can't read their movements at all!   
  
**Kirai: ** They are utterly removed of emotion, or any discernible rhythm. We cannot approach them like typical human opponents.   
  
**Mara: ** Yeah...Guess we'll have to...wing it, I believe the term is.   
  
**Cleo: ** We cannot allow them to pass, or they will slaughter all of the villagers to a man, woman, and child.   
  
**Luca: ** We can't hold these guys off forever. We gotta speed up the evacuation!   
  
**Notte: ** We're trying to clear out a village with old folks and kids, Luca! It's not exactly the quickest process in the world!   
  
**Uldren: ** J-just hold out a little longer, everyone!   
  
**Petra: ** Aaaaah ha ha ha! Look at those fools! Look how delightfully desperate they are when scurrying to and fro! Truly, this is the natural order of things. The superior being—me—has taken charge of the lesser. But alas, it is time for this pathetic display to come to an end. Soldiers! Bring me my special androids!   
  
**Imperial Soldier:** Y-you mean these two?

_ Two different-looking androids stand, completely deactivated. _   
  
**Petra: ** Just look at the way they are dressed compared to these cannon fodder. These two are most likely more important than the rest of their kind. They'll be the perfect way to prove to the god that Jolyon Till is still lesser than me, and all that has really changed is the bloating power has done to his head! Let's start with this one, shall we? Awaken, my killing machine!

_ Petra turns on the masculine robot. _   
  
**???????: ** Checking condition. Condition clear. Checking Orchis System. System clear. Checking Drone System. System clear. Mascula activating in standard mode.   
  
**Petra: ** Is that your name? Mascula?   
  
**Mascula:** Affirmative.   
  
**Petra: ** Very well, Mascula! I order you to kill every single one of those miserable, scurrying wretches over there!   
  
**Mascula:** Kill...every single one... An extermination order... I...no...Seconds elapsed: 9,445,032,000... And even now, the fighting continues...   
  
**Petra: ** Hey! You there! Do less...whatever it is that you're doing and start killing already!   
  
**Mascula:** Negative. I will not fight. And I will not let anyone else fight, either!   
  
**Petra: ** WHAAAAAT?!

**Mascula: ** Deploying surveillance drones: Ghost standard!

_ Multiple small surveillance drones fly up into the air as Mascula runs off. They scan the battlefield, detecting large focus areas of battle. A pink-tinted drone finds its target. _   
  
**Luca: ** We need a new plan here, guys! These androids just keep comin'!

_ The drone suddenly flies up. _

**Drone: ** Hostility detected! Hostility detected!   
  
**Luca: ** What the hell?!

_ Summoned by his drone, Mascula comes forth. _   
  
**Mascula:** Enough, my brethren. There is no longer any need for us to fight.   
  
**Combat Android:** ......You are an obstacle to this operation. Commencing elimination.   
  
**Mascula:** ......Then I have no other choice.

_ Mascula suddenly slashes the android, and it abruptly stops. _   
  
**Combat Android:** ......   
  
**Luca: ** Look! That android stopped moving!   
  
**Mascula:** I disabled the part of it that receives orders from the one who wields the control element. It will be immobile for some time.   
  
**Luca: ** Wait, so you saved us? But you're an android!   
  
**Mascula:** Androids do not wish to fight. I'm sure no one really does. Don't you agree?   
  
**Luca: ** Uh...yeah, I guess so? I mean, fighting's really just a last resort.   
  
**Mascula:** Exactly. So please hand over your weapons.   
  
**Luca: ** Huh?!   
  
**Mascula:** You fight because you have weapons. Therefore, we must get rid of weapons. Please give them to me.   
  
**Luca: ** Look, friend, we can't just hand over all our weapons in the middle of a—HEY!   
  
**Mascula:** Give them to me! Now!   
  
**Luca: ** Gwaaaargh!

_ Mascula takes Luca’s bow and bolts away. The drone remains hovering nearby. _

**Drone: ** I apologise! Mascula really has everyone’s well-being in mind, truly!

_ The drone flies off. _   
  
**Luca: ** Okay, what the heck's up with HIM? That was awful...   
  


_ Liberty wakes up, stripped of her scythe. _

  
**Liberty: ** Heya, Luca.   
  
**Luca: ** Hey, Libby. Man, did you see what that... Uh, wait. Where'd your scythe go?   
  
**Liberty: ** Funny story—some weird android came racing by and yanked it outta my hand. I got no idea WHAT that's about.   
  
**Luca: ** Yeah, he was saying a bunch of stuff about not wanting to fight or have us fight. I think he did the same thing to all the imperials, too.   
  
**Mym: ** So he's a pacifist, then? There are pacifistic androids?   
  
**Luca: ** Hmm...   
  
**Uldren: ** Well, in any case, this will allow us to put some miles between us and the imperials. Let's retreat while we still can!

_ The small pink-tinted drone watches the group before deciding to follow. Elsewhere, Mascula seems to be counting the drones. _

**Mascula: ** Everyone here? Good. Geppetto, Sagira, Jinju, Cassiopeia, Gol and...wait. Where is Pulled Pork?

_ And in a different part of the battle, Petra is livid. _   
  
**Petra: ** WHAT DID THAT BUCKET OF BOLTS DO?! That stupid android took matters into his own pathetic hands, which allowed those traitorous scum and their bothersome band of bloviators to escape me yet again! Someone bring me my pathetic queen so I can kill her with my own two hands!

_ 3-1: An Innocent Android _

  
**Luca: ** Come on, everyone! This way!   
  
**Villagers:** *pant* *pant*   
  
**Villager:** We're old, and our days are few. Leave us. Save the children instead.   
  
**Luca: ** Guys, the imperial army is miiiles behind us. We've got time to save everybody, so there's no need to start sacrificing your lives at this point.   
  
**Villager:** R-really?   
  
**Luca: ** Trust me. If there was a bad guy within ten miles of this place, these sylvan ears of mine would know about it. (I doubted Mara's crazy plan at first, but I gotta admit, it's workin'!)   
  
_ A few hours earlier... _   
  
**Notte: ** Shut the front door! You want us all to split up and run away, like, SEPARATELY?!   
  
**Uldren: ** I think that's our best option.   
  
**Mara: ** When I had tested out the control element, I noticed I could issue commands directly to the androids, but I’m the ONLY one who could do so.   
  


**Cleo: ** So they either move as one big unit or they have to stay put? Interesting.   
  
**Mara: ** And that's why we're going to split into two groups. If one of them serves as bait for the android forces, it will allow the second group to escape.

_ Luca is done reminiscing on Mara’s words. _   
  
**Luca: ** Right! Keep moving, everybody! And don't worry—we'll protect you no matter what.   
  
**Villager:** I feel guilty that we're making a sylvan like yourself protect us. I've heard the sylvan people have a deep loathing for humans.   
  
**Luca: ** Not if ya ask me. Hell, I've got boatloads of human friends— plus some other races besides! I mean, who cares about doing things just because we happen to be human or sylvan or whatever? That's boring.   
  
**Mascula: ** ...me...   
  
**Luca: ** Huh? What was that?

_ Mascula suddenly runs up. _   
  
**Mascula:** Help me!   
  
**Luca: ** Hey, you're that android from before! Er, and help you with what, exactly?   
  
**Mascula:** My Ghosts have found many humans over there who are injured and unable to move. I want to treat them but...I'm an android. I don't know enough about organic bodies. Please...   
  
**Luca: ** Hey, look, I'd love to help you out, but I'm already trying to evacuate all these folks, so...   
  
**Mascula:** You won't help them?   
  
**Villager:** Please don't worry about us. If there are others who need your assistance, by all means go to them now. I don't wish to sound unappreciative of your efforts, but if you have the chance to help others, you should do so.   
  
**Luca: ** Well, when you put it like that... Okay, android. Show me where all these wounded folks are hiding.   
  
**Mascula:** Thank you very much. Also, you may call me Mascula.   
  


**Luca: ** I'm Luca. Nice to meet ya...I think? I'm still feelin' you out, so we'll save the handshake for later.

_ A bit of a distance away, Mascula leads Luca to the injured. _   
  
**Mascula: ** Wait, hang on...   
  
**Imperial Soldiers:** Nnngh...   
  
**Luca: ** Mascula, these are imperial soldiers! Are THEY the injured people you're trying to help?!   
  
**Mascula:** Yes, that's right. Is there a problem?   
  
**Luca: ** Well, hell! I thought you were on our side, but I guess I was wrong!   
  
**Mascula:** Your...side?   
  
**Luca: ** You're clearly still workin' for the Empire if you want us to heal their wounded!   
  
**Mascula:** No, that's not it. I'm not "with" the Empire.   
  
**Luca: ** Then why do you want me to help 'em?!   
  
**Mascula:** Is it strange to help one who is injured?   
  
**Luca: ** Look, it's just...   
  
**Mascula:** I don't understand. Why is this bad? Do your "sides" mean so much that you would leave them to die?   
  
**Luca: ** Um...   
  
**Mascula:** I don't want to hurt anyone. I seek only to help, without exception. Is that such a bad thing?   
  
**Luca: ** No, of course not... Oh, dammit! Fine! Look, I'll give 'em some of my sylvan medicine, okay? That'll keep 'em from bleedin' out or getting any kind of nasty rotting diseases.   
  
**Imperial Soldier:** Sorry you had to go wasting the good stuff on a guy like me...   
  
**Luca: ** Yeah, well, you can thank this android for tippin' my hand, I guess.   
  
**Imperial Soldier:** Heh. Same old Luca. You're from the village near Myriage Lake, yeah?   
  
**Luca: ** Wait, how do you know that?   
  
**Imperial Soldier:** My hometown's close to that village, so I know some of the folks there.   
  
**Luca: ** Didn't stop you from joining the imperial army though, did it?   
  
**Imperial Soldier:** Didn't have much choice in the matter. If you're conscripted and refuse to serve, the Empire punishes your family.   
  
**Luca: ** Ugh... Yeah, well, I guess even imperial soldiers have their reasons.   
  
**Mascula:** Thank you for the medicine, Luca. You are a good person.   
  
**Luca: ** Actually, I should be thanking you.   
  
**Mascula:** Why?   
  
**Luca: ** For not being wrong. Remember all that stuff you told me about life having value no matter whose side it might happen to be on?   
  
**Mascula:** Yes, I remember.   
  
**Luca: ** Well, maybe I needed a little reminder. Hell, I was just going on to some villager about how race didn't matter, yet I turned around and did the same damn thing. You opened my eyes to that. So...thanks.   
  
**Mascula:** I am glad that you understand. And as I said, you are a good person.   
  
**Luca: ** Yeah, maybe I am—but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop fightin'. Sometimes you gotta fight for what's important—even if it means hurtin' someone else.   
  
**Mascula:** I still believe there is a way to end conflicts without fighting.   
  
**Luca: ** Yeah, maybe there is—but while we take the time to try and figure that out, more people are gonna suffer. That's why I'm gonna keep fightin' for what matters. And if you get in the way of that... Well, I'll do what I gotta do.   
  
**Mascula:** Luca, I—   
  
**Imperial Soldier:** Hey, guys? Sorry to cut in, but I think you better get out of here real soon. We were left behind here since we were injured and couldn't keep up with our forces. The main imperial army won't be all that far. You should hurry and get out of here. I know it's weird for me to be telling you this but... Well, there it is.   
  
**Luca: ** Yikes! Thanks for the heads-up, pal. ...Come on, everyone. We're leaving.   
  
**Villagers:** R-right!   
  
**Mascula:** Take me with you! I am to blame if the imperial army attacks. So I must protect you.   
  
**Luca: ** I thought you didn't want to fight.   
  
**Mascula:** I do not—yet I can still be of assistance. I can take their weapons away from them, serve as a distraction to draw their eyes, use my Ghosts to observe any treacherous terrain, or any other number of things. What do you think?   
  
**Luca: ** Man, you really are an oddball. Still, you seem okay for the most part, so if you wanna tag along, feel free.   
  
**Mascula:** I knew you were a good person.   
  
**Luca: ** Boy, you just say whatever pops into the ol' melon, huh? I ain't really used to folks who are that... I dunno. Genuine? Or childlike, maybe.   
  
**Mascula:** Is being a child bad?   
  
**Luca: ** Nah, it's fine. I mean, sure, it can be annoying sometimes, but like I said, you seem pretty all right.   
  
**Mascula** : “Pretty all right” is an expression of favor, yes? I like you too, Luca!   
  
**Luca: ** Ha ha! Sure, Mascula, whatever you say. Regardless, welcome aboard.   
  
**Mascula:** Thank you. Oh, and one more thing...

**Luca: ** Hm?

**Mascula: ** You wouldn’t have happened to have seen a small, pink-tinted Ghost drone, have you?

**Luca: ** Um...Sorry, Mascula. Nothing comes to mind.

**Mascula: ** Still no sign of him? Pulled Pork...Where did you go?

_ Back on the enemy side, meanwhile... _   
  
**Petra ** You there! Did you find them?!   
  
**Imperial Soldier:** Yes, ma’am. They appear to be massing in the ruined village down the way.   
  
**Petra: ** Ha! They've been scuttling about in an attempt to escape, but we've cornered them at last. Now, I will see this settled!

_ The second android is brought forward. _   
  
**Petra: ** That princess fool called this thing a trump card, so if I use it...   
  
**????: ** ......   
  
**Petra: ** Yes! This time I will CRUSH THEM ALL!   
  
**????: ** ...Crush.

_ 4-2: A Broken Heart _

_ In the ruined village, Uldren is ordering his men. _

**Uldren: ** Now! Counterattack! Push the enemy back!   
  
**Asunythian Soldier:** Hraaaaaagh!   
  
**Imperial Soldier:** Urk! R-retreat! Retreat and regroup!

_ The imperial soldiers retreat back to Petra. _   
  
**Petra: ** What in the blazes are you idiots DOING?! I thought you had them cornered!   
  
**Imperial Soldier:** F-forgive us, madam! We failed to take into account the numerous abandoned buildings in the ruins of the town! The Asunythian Army is forcing us into house-to-house fighting, which negates the advantage of our superior numbers.   
  
**Petra: ** So send in the androids already! Surely they won't be so easily cowed!   
  
**Imperial Soldier:** Er, yes, madam. The thing is, the lead android seems to have...taken up with the enemy and shut down the rest of them somehow.   
  
**Petra: ** Rrrrgh! That traitorous pile of scrap! Fine, then. If he won't do the job, I'll just find someone who will. Bring me the last android!   
  
**Imperial Soldier:** B-but sir, if that android were to betray us as Mascula did—   
  
**Petra: ** Today is no day for the feckless talk of cowards! Now shut up and do as I say before I have you clapped in irons and tossed into the sea!   
  
**????: ** ......   
  
**Petra: ** Awaken, android! Crush the traitor and his new friend, Uldren!   
  
**???: ** Checking condition. Error. Condition check failed. Engaging emergency protocols. Activating annihilation mode.   
  
**Imperial Soldier:** Oh, this is NOT good! Graaaagh!   
  
**????: ** Beginning suppression of this location. Initiating termination of all enemies.   
  
**Petra: ** Wh-what the?! Stop that, you idiot!   
  
**????: ** TERMINATE. T-T-T-TERMINA-A-ATE. TERMINATETERMINATETERMINATE TERMINATETERMINATETERMINATE TERMINATETERMINATETERMINATE   
  
**Petra: ** S-stop... STOOOOP! Uwaaaargh!

_ Back in the ruined village, the group has no idea of what’s about to occur. _   
  
**Asunythian Soldier:** Sire, the imperial forces approaching the western ruins appear to have withdrawn. We should be okay for a while.   
  
**Uldren: ** Good. If we keep this up and buy ourselves time to move the villagers to safety, things might actually work out.   
  
**Kirai: ** And yet, this is not the time to rest easy. If the androids were to start moving again, we could easily find our backs against the wall once more.   
  
**Mara: ** Yes, Mascula told us he stopped them all, but can we truly trust him, as a weapon made to kill dragonkind?   
  
**Luca: ** I don't think he's a bad...uh, android, but that also doesn't mean he's our friend, necessarily.   
  


**Uldren: ** I agree. After all, from his perspective, we're still trying to harm people.   
  
**Liberty: ** Never thought we'd run into someone who's even more of a goody two-shoes than us. Hee hee, what a world!   
  
**Uldren: ** We can think about the pros and cons of fighting later. The important thing now is that Mascula stopped the other androids.   
  
**Kirai: ** Yeah, but couldn't he have...I don’t know. Made 'em LEAVE? It's creepy as hell to see them all standing around like that.   
  
**Combat Androids:** ......   
  
**Mym: ** Perhaps there is a way to further disable them while they are in this resting state. We could attempt to remove their arms and legs, for example!   
  
**Mara: ** I'm not sure Mascula would like us doing something so drastic. And right now, we need to keep him as an ally.   
  
**Luca: ** Yeah, probably best not to do anything that seems like a betrayal of his trust. Plus, I'd feel kinda weird deboning helpless androids like that.

_ Cleo suddenly runs up. _   
  
**Cleo: ** Your Highness, I bring news! A strange android has been sighted on the eastern front!   
  
**Uldren: ** Strange how?   
  
**Cleo: ** Strange in that it does not seem to be distinguishing friend from foe, and is instead attacking everyone on sight.   
  
**Luca: ** Mascula didn't distinguish between friend or foe either!   
  


**Cleo: ** Yes, but his ultimate goal seemed to be one of peace. This new android is cutting down any who get in its way without mercy or quarter. What’s more, I can see that the physical body of the android is injured, revealing their internal workings via the synthetic skin of the back being ripped off. I believe they’re broken, and unable to stop themselves. Our lead garrison has already sustained heavy losses, which have been matched by imperial casualties. Furthermore—   
  
**Combat Androids:** ...confirmed.   
  
**Luca: ** Uh...sorry, what?   
  
**Combat Androids:** Directive confirmed. Commencing operation. Terminating hostiles.   
  
**Luca: ** Whoa, wait! Hang on!   
  


**Uldren: ** The androids are moving again!   
  
**Notte: ** Somebody wanna explain what in the blue heck is going on here?!   
  
**Cleo: ** So it's happening here as well...   
  


**Kirai: ** What do you mean, Cleo?   
  
**Cleo: ** The units on the eastern front also recently began moving again.   
  
**Uldren: ** Do you think it has something to do with that new android?   
  
**Cleo: ** I don't know. However, I imagine Mascula has more information, so I have sent for him with all speed.   
  
**Uldren: ** Got it. In the meantime, I'm heading out to the eastern front. Mara, I'll need you to stay and handle things here.   
  
**Mara:** Of course, brother. And apologies to Mascula, but if these fools decide to attack again, we'll have to destroy them!   
  
_ The Eastern Front _   
  
**Laxi: ** D-D-Destruction. C-Commenciiiiing.   
  
**Imperial Soldier:** Uraaaagh!   
  
**Asunythian Soldier:** Ungaaah!   
  
**Combat Android:** Critical damage sustained. Continued operation impossible.   
  
**Uldren: ** That android really is going after everyone...Mascula! What's happening?!   
  
**Mascula:** That's Laxi. She's the android commander.   
  


**Uldren: ** Is she the reason all the others have started moving again?   
  
**Mascula:** Yes. I can't stop her orders.   
  
**Uldren: ** Then I'll just have to stop HER.   
  
**Mascula:** Wait, please! I'll...I'll stop Laxi!   
  
**Uldren: ** Er, can you do that?   
  
**Mascula:** I will. I must. It is what I was made for!

_ A distance away, the pink drone tagalong suddenly has an exclamation mark above his head. He zooms across the battlefield to get to Laxi. _

**Mascula: ** What?! Pulled Pork! Get back here!   
  
**Pulled Pork: ** Missus Laxi! Cease this at once!   
  
**Laxi: ** Ob-ob-obstacle to execution of op-op-operations detected. E-e-eliminating-g-g-g.   
  
**Pulled Pork:** Don't you remember me? I'm Pulled Pork! Mascula’s drone!   
  
**Laxi: ** Mascu...la? Mascula.   
  
**Pulled Pork:** There! You do know something! You appear to have sustained damage. Don't worry. I'll fix you.   
  
**Laxi: ** Mascula... Mascula. Mascula! TERMINATING MASCULA!   
  
**Pulled Pork: ** Ah!   
  
**Laxi: ** TERMINATING OBSTACLE! TERMINATING MASCULA! TERMINATING! TERMINATING!

**Mascula: ** Pulled Pork!

_ Mascula runs in to protect his drone. _   
  
**Mascula: ** Laxi, stop! Please! Maestro would be so sad to see us doing this!   
  
**Laxi: ** Maes...tro...   
  
**Mascula:** Yes, Maestro. Why did he give us hearts if not to use them here?   
  
**Laxi: ** Hearts... Maestro... MAESTROOooOoOooo!

_ Laxi runs off, wailing. _   
  
**Mascula:** Laxi, wait!   
  
**Notte: ** Well, THAT was a totally normal thing that just happened.   
  
**Cleo: ** Mascula may have driven her off, but the other androids are still coming!   
  
**Uldren: ** Form up, everyone! We fight!   
  
**Mascula:** Luca! Everyone! Please help me!   
  


**Luca: ** Help you how?   
  
**Mascula:** Laxi is the commander. If I can stop her, I can stop all the androids. We can end this battle.   
  
**Luca: ** We can?! I think we should give Mascula's plan a shot, Uldren! We're only going to suffer more losses if we keep fighting like this. Might as well take a chance on trusting Mascula.   
  
**Mascula:** Thank you, Luca. Please, Uldren!   
  
**Uldren: ** All right, Mascula. I'll trust you on this.   
  
**Mascula:** Thank you. Now let's hurry! (Hold on, Laxi...)

_ 6-1: The Maestro’s Children _

**Mascula:** Laxi is 1,920 steps from this point. We must hurry!   
  


**Uldren: ** Are all androids so precise with their measurements?   
  
**Mascula:** ...Laxi and I are special. We were unique designs.   
  
**Luca: ** Unique, eh? Say, Mascula. You guys are all weapons made for fighting, yeah?   
  
**Mara: ** Luca! What a rude question!   
  
**Mascula:** I don't mind. It's the truth, after all. We are indeed weapons.   
  
**Luca: ** But you only seem to want peace. Is that why you say you're unique?   
  
**Mascula:** Might I take a moment to tell you of our past? We androids were created by the Dyrenell Empire 300 years ago. However, our creator, Maestro, did not actually wish to do so.   
  
**Luca: ** He didn't want to create you?   
  
**Mascula:** Right. Maestro was of Dyrenell, but he obeyed the Empire not out of choice. He often said that in truth, he had no desire to make weapons of war.   
  
**Notte: ** So this Maestro guy is like your papa?   
  
**Mym: ** Oh, I can't even imagine knowing your own darling father didn't want to make you. Talk about a total downer!   
  
**Mascula:** Not at all. I was happy to have been made by Maestro. He never treated us as weapons. He hated sending us into battle, so much so that he defied the Empire's orders to do so time and again.   
  
**Mara: ** That would explain why I almost never saw an android, despite hearing almost nonstop rumors about them. Some who fought the Empire back then even considered them a fiction dreamed up to instill fear in our hearts.   
  
**Mascula:** That's all thanks to Maestro. But he was an organic being with a finite amount of time to live.   
  
**Kirai: ** He died, in other words.   
  
**Mascula: ** Yes. He was taken by illness before the conflict could end between the Dyrenell Empire and Alberius. However, he left behind fail-safes to ensure someone could not force us to fight after his death.   
  


**Uldren: ** What kind of fail-safes?   
  
**Mascula:** First, he designed androids to prioritize Laxi's orders above all others—even the wielder of the control element. Secondly, he ensured that if Laxi were to ever cease functioning, all other androids would immediately do so as well. Finally, he created one final android with the power to annihilate Laxi.   
  
**Luca: ** So this whole time there's been someone who can stop Laxi's mad rampage? Who is this magic android?!   
  
**Mascula:** Me.   
  
**Luca: ** YOU?!   
  
**Mascula:** Yes. That is my purpose.   
  
**Notte: ** Waaaait a second. Aren't you a big hippie who totally hates fighting?   
  


**Cleo: ** Yes, why would the power to stop Laxi be given to one who is clearly so loath to use it when necessary?   
  
**Mascula:** I suspect that to be the exact reason. There was one final fail-safe that Maestro left in place: Unlike all other androids, Laxi and I have both been gifted with a heart.   
  
**Liberty: ** Do you mean that literally?   
  
**Mascula:** As in a large muscle that pumps blood? No. Maestro gave us the capacity to judge right from wrong. This is what I call our "heart." And right now, Laxi's heart is damaged. That must be why she's attacking everyone indiscriminately. This functionality is also responsible for my disdain for fighting. If I destroy Laxi, all androids will cease to function. It is a decision with heavy consequences to say the least. I suspect Maestro gave me a heart so I would not wield this ability without giving it all due consideration.   
  
**Uldren: ** Hmm. I wonder.   
  
**Mascula:** What is it?   
  
**Uldren: ** Your Maestro sounds like a kind man. Perhaps he gave you hearts not as a fail-safe, but just because he wanted his own children to have kind hearts themselves.   
  
**Mascula:** You think he thought of us as his children?   
  
**Luca: ** Of course you're his child! And that means he didn't give you a heart just to connect the dots in some kind of weird grand plan. He did it so you could become a kind person, just as he was.   
  
**Mascula:** I had not considered that. Perhaps it occurred to you because you share the same kindness Maestro had. Thankfully, after his death, people managed to seal Varomas away. We androids went to sleep, and Maestro's fail-safes were never needed. I expected we would remain dormant until the end of time. But 300 years later, I was awakened and met all of you. I cannot believe this to be coincidence. I fear the time to use the fail-safe implanted in me may finally be upon us.

**Pulled Pork: ** Oh, no...

**Liberty: ** Well, somebody gave a frowny face at that.

**Pulled Pork: ** Yes...I know what that failsafe is. And it...

_ Pulled Pork tells Liberty of the final failsafe. _

**Liberty: ** ...What?! C-Cleo!

**Cleo: ** Hm?

**Liberty: ** I need a moment. G-Get over here!

**Cleo: ** ...What’s wrong, princess?

**Liberty: ** It’s about Mascula...about what he’s going to do to restore Laxi.

_ 6-3: Three Hearts _

**Laxi: ** Aaaaaa...   
  
**Mascula:** Laxi's stopped! Now is my time to act!   
  
**Uldren: ** You can't mean to attack her, Mascula. That would go against all that you are!   
  
**Mascula:** Right, there's no need for that. It's not my strength that will stop her...   
  


_ Liberty suddenly intervenes. _

**Liberty: ** That won’t happen! Not on my watch!

**Mascula: ** What?!

**Liberty:** Mascula, what are you doing?! Even though Laxi will live, you yourself will cease to exist!   
  
**Mara: ** ...What is she saying, Mascula?   
  
**Mascula:** ...There is an apparatus by which I may judge good and evil. The one Maestro gifted me. It is...my heart.   
  
**Uldren: ** Wait...Were you about to place your heart within Laxi? That is the final failsafe?

**Mascula: ** Indeed...But there is no other way. I don’t know why I’m being stalled.

**Liberty: ** Because Reploids have cores like hearts, too. Cleo and I found that our inner workings are compatible. Say, I can place a Reploid’s core within an android. It would work perfectly fine.   
  
**Mascula:** Wait...No, do not give up your core! It is my responsibility! My duty!

**Liberty: ** No! I can! Because unlike you, I can just process a new one. If you give up your heart, you’re gone forever! So that’s why...That’s why as someone of peace like you, I want to save Laxi with my core. Because there’s no need for senseless sacrifice.   
  
**Mascula: ** But how will you know? How can you know you can live without your core?

**Liberty: ** Because I don’t have it right now. Cleo does.   
  
**Mascula: ** What?!

_ Cleo clutches a glowing core pulsing with light. _

**Cleo: ** This is a Reploid’s MAIN core, Mascula. If it is damaged, they still have a backup core they can rely on until a new core is created. As you see, Liberty stands perfectly fine before you.   
  
**Liberty: ** I'm sorry to have worried you for a moment, Mascula. But this is the best choice. Laxi's rampage is a result of her malfunctioning heart or core. If I grant her a working one, the violence will cease. But you grant her yours, you straight-up die, which is no good. Giving up my main core is the best way to ensure no one else has to be hurt.   
  
**Mascula: ** Except for YOU! Even if you have a second heart, it’s most likely not as powerful as the main one!

**Liberty: ** Yea. That would be a worry if I was a normal Reploid. But I’m not. I’m a New Gen. I can repair myself on the go with scrap metal I find. I can process a new core, as long as I have the blueprints, and I do. But you cannot. I’m telling you, this is the best way!   
  
**Mascula: ** I...   
  
**Liberty: ** Don't worry. I’m doing this so nobody dies. Not you, Laxi, or me. And there are people who would miss you too much to consider your sacrifice needless.

**Mascula: ** What? Who?   
  
**Luca:** Like me, Mascula! Rrrrrr! You may have a big heart, but you don't understand a damn thing about mine! I...I don't want ya to go, all right?!   
  
**Mascula:** I...I'm sorry, Luca. I truly am. But if Liberty gets hurt by this, I don’t believe I can ever forgive myself.   
  
**Liberty: ** You’re overthinking it...I’ve made my decision. And my decision involves making sure nobody dies anymore today! Now, Cleo!   
  
_ Cleo places Liberty’s main core in the tear in Laxi’s back. _   
  
**Cleo:** Now, Laxi! Take Liberty’s heart!

**Uldren: ** She...she did it. She actually put her heart into Laxi.   
  
**Laxi: ** H-heart... M-Mascula...   
  
**Cleo:** That should do it. It will take a few minutes for the core to recalculate, and for Laxi to awaken.   
  
**Mascula: ** Liberty, I...I don’t know what to say, but...that was not your burden to bear.   
  
**Liberty: ** No, it was. It’s my duty to protect as many people as possible. That includes you, Mascula.   
  
**Mascula: ** But how did you know what I was to do?

**Liberty: ** A little bird told us!

**Pulled Pork: ** Yippee! Mister Mascula and Missus Laxi are both okay!

**Mascula: ** P-Pulled Pork? You...

**Pulled Pork: ** I’m sorry for going behind your back. But I really wanted you to be okay!

  
**Uldren: ** I'm sorry we got you and the other androids caught up in our fight, Mascula. It's because of us that you were going to—   
  
**Mascula:** Do not apologize. We androids were created to fight. It may be our destiny to awaken in times of strife. And in a world beset by war, there is simply no place for a pacifist like me.   
  
**Luca: ** Then we'll MAKE a place for ya!   
  
**Mascula:** Luca?   
  
**Luca: ** In the future, Liberty’s gonna go through a lot of stuff. She’s going to know war for a long period of time. But at the end, she does it. She makes a place of peace for all. For her family and those around her she cares for. So I’ll do the same, too! I'll make a world where folks like you aren't forced to fight! Just be patient, Mascula! I promise I'll make it happen!   
  
**Mascula:** I am happy to hear that... You all really are special people. I’m so happy to have met you all.   
  
**Cleo: ** Everyone! Laxi is 100% calculated!   
  
**Laxi: ** Checking condition. Condition clear. Laxi activating in standard mode.   
  
**Uldren: ** ...Laxi?   
  
**Laxi: ** Affirmative. My designation is Laxi. I am the android commander.   
  
**Uldren: ** Look, I know you've been through a lot, but could I maybe ask you to... Um...   
  
**Laxi: ** I know what you require. I have already changed the status of all androids from active operation to standby mode.   
  
**Uldren: ** Thank you. That should help the soldiers who are still fighting on the other front.   
  
**Laxi: ** Your thanks are unnecessary. I am responsible for needless combat, therefore I must rectify the situation.   
  


**Notte: ** Man, she's kinda...   
  
**Kirai: ** Yes, how should I put it...?   
  
**Laxi: ** Incomprehensible. Please clarify your query.   
  
**Uldren: ** We were just thinking about how different you are from Mascula.   
  


**Laxi: ** Mascula is the fail-safe. He is the end. He is the one who eliminates all conflict. I am his opposite—I initiate conflict. I make my fellow androids fight. Our essential qualities differ. That is all.   
  


**Uldren: ** I see. Er, so what will you and all of your fellow androids do now?   
  
**Laxi: ** We will seek that which Maestro sought. That is my purpose now.   
  
**Uldren: ** And what did he seek?   
  
**Laxi: ** A world without conflict. A world of peace.   
  
**Cleo: ** You are not unlike Mascula in that regard.   
  
**Uldren: ** If that's your ultimate goal, why don't you come with us?   
  
**Laxi: ** Why?   
  
**Uldren: ** So we can take you to a world without conflict or strife.   
  


**Laxi: ** Your proposal makes no sense. You and your people are engaged in war. If we travel together, I would become embroiled in this conflict.   
  
**Uldren: ** I know. That's why we'll protect you.   
  


**Laxi: ** Incomprehensible. Androids need no protection. We have the power to fight.   
  
**Uldren: ** Right, but having the power to fight and NEEDING to fight are two different things. I don't want you to be forced to fight.   
  
**Laxi: ** To what end would you have us come with you, then? What advantage is there in it?   
  
**Uldren: ** So you can finally experience peace.   
  
**Mascula: ** ...Maestro said the same once. He wanted us to experience peace, despite being born into a world of constant war and strife.   
  
**Laxi: ** However, I will withhold judgment as to whether you are the same as Maestro. 

**Mascula: ** No, take us with you. Let's go with them, Laxi.   
  
**Laxi: ** I do not understand.   
  
**Mascula:** These people strive for peace within a war-torn land. If we follow them, we can find our way to what Maestro wanted: no more conflict.   
  
**Laxi: ** Mascula...

**Mascula: ** Laxi, listen to me! Think of these people as Maestro. Like him, they can help teach us how to live.   
  
**Laxi: ** Your heart has judged this to be so? 

**Mascula: ** Yes. We can trust them. Isn't that right, Luca?   
  
**Luca: ** Mascula...Of course! You guys can come with us anytime! Hell, bring the whole crew if you want!   
  
**Mascula: ** Yes, Luca. We can. And now I can see for myself the place you would make for us.   
  
**Luca: ** Right on! That's what I promised, and that's what I'm gonna deliver!   
  
**Mascula: ** Now, then. Pulled Pork? I have a few words to say to you about running off and worrying me...

**Pulled Pork: ** Gyeep!

_ Pulled Pork hides behind Uldren. _

**Mascula: ** Oh? How odd.

**Uldren: ** H-Hey, it’s okay...Pulled Pork, right? It’s alright.

**Pulled Pork: ** M-Mister Mascula, I really am sorry!

**Mascula: ** Well...I believe I cannot be too upset. You did allow us a way to end this conflict without me giving up my heart, after all. Speaking of, how are you doing, Liberty?

**Liberty: ** A bit woozy. Sorry, the shift from the main core to the backup one is always not fun.

**Cleo: ** I better begin collecting scrap so we can process a new main core. Otherwise, I can’t imagine which of your friends will get me first...

**Mara: ** I imagine Lumine will be the first, heh heh.

**Mascula: ** It seems Pulled Pork was rather attracted to you, Your Majesty.

**Uldren: ** Hm? He was?

**Pulled Pork: ** Um...I was going more for Luca, but this one is nice, too!

**Mascula: ** Heh heh...Always the excitable one. When Maestro made each of my drones have different personalities, I worried a bit. But I now find it quite endearing, the way each of you all act differently from the other. Thank you for taking care of him, Uldren.

**Uldren: ** ...What? He was there the whole time?

**Liberty: ** He kinda just hung in the back, then made himself known at the home stretch...   
  
_ The scene shifts back to the Halidom once more. _   
  
**Cat Sith: ** Chelle, it would ap-purr the androids have fallen back into our hands.   
  
**Chelle: ** Eee hee hee hee! Oh, what a lovely dance that was, Petra.   
  
**Cat Sith: ** She danced into the palm of your hand, just as you expurr-cted. While Petra Venj has now been invalidated even more, however, we have sustained a sizable loss in soldiers. This is a dangerous game you play, purr-incess.   
  
**Chelle: ** Oh, it's fine! We now have the android army permanently on our side, along with their unstoppable behavior. The Empress has officially lost interest within one of her greatest warriors out of repeated failures. Granted, I didn’t want to sacrifice many lives, but the payoff for us more than makes up for it. Now we need Jolyon Till to play with us for a while longer. When the time comes, I'll have him leave the stage.   
  
**Cat Sith: ** Meowr hawr hawr! Always so confident. Don't blame me if our allies figure out your machinations behind the scenes.   
  
**Chelle: ** But goodness, I am the VICTIM here! Petra Venj is the one who took the androids and immediately used them impulsively and incorrectly.   
  
**Cat Sith: ** Mmm, purr-haps. Still, didn't this gambit carry rather unfavorable odds for you? If our allies determine your sacrifices for greater rewards for Asunyth unjust, we could very well be turned away.   
  
**Chelle: ** A lady is modest and graceful, but at times, she must be bold. It is because we overcome great obstacles that the fires of love are stoked, mmm? I have the best interests for Asunyth in mind...I’m not exploiting it, am I?   
  
**Cat Sith: ** And so once again someone will be burned by your flame. Leonidas will be up next, won't he? I hear he's been mobilizing his forces to siege imperial enemies.   
  
**Chelle: ** My, but your ears hear everything! That being said, my dear brother's flame is more the rough, conquering type than my own delicate fire. Is it not a fool's errand to pit one flame against another to see which burns hotter?   
  
**Cat Sith: ** Then what will you do?   
  
**Chelle: ** Why, join hands and hold a passionate, wild, and brilliant PARTY, of course! Oh, it will be SO grand. Isn't that right...Leonidas?

_ 6-4: The Path She Believed In _

_ That thing Mother took in today as the supposed "eighth child" is not my brother. It never was. Damn him to hell! I know what he has done! What the strong will of Ulihara has allowed me to remember! _

_ I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM _

  
**Harle: ** Ha ha ha! Oh, but one DOES find history in the most unexpected places. I never thought to stumble upon such fascinating things in this, of all places. Someone clearly tried to seal them away from prying eyes—but alas and alack, the former king's untimely passing has weakened such protections. Now truth will see the light, and chaos will follow after. Ah, but the beginning of such times can be so jolly indeed! What WILL the vassals of that traitorous prince think when they learn of this? Ooo, my excitement is palpable!   
  


_ The scene shifts to Elisanne, Julietta, and Hildegarde approaching a church. _

  
**Julietta: ** There! That is the church that requested our aid!   
  
**Hilegarde: ** This church is a known conservative stronghold. Are we safe to assume the perditionists are behind the attack?   
  


**Julietta: ** None can say—communications were lost before they could do more than beg us to help with all speed.   
  
**Elisanne: ** Regardless of what awaits us, our mission does not waiver. We are here to save as many lives as possible—and we shall. Hildegarde, lead the fleeing believers to safety and tend to the injured as needed. Julietta, circle around and cover the back. I shall strike from the fore. ...Go!   
  
**Hildegarde: ** May Ilia's blessing be with you.   
  
**Elisanne: ** And with you. Let's move!

_ The three spread out. Inside of the church, Elisanne is battling imperial soldiers. _   
  
**Elisanne: ** Haaaah!   
  
**Imperial Soldier:** Graaaagh...   
  


**Elisanne: ** This was no work of perditionists; it was the Empire! The perditionists and Empire both worship the Other, a stance to which conservatives are most strongly opposed. It seems the Empire has turned their sights on the conservatives—likely for their refusal to worship the Other.

_ Harle walks up. _   
  
**Harle: ** You are not wrong, my dear Paladyn. But my main reason for coming here today is SO much more thrilling!   
  
**Elisanne: ** You!   
  


**Harle: ** Ah, what a joy it is to see you again.   
  
**Elisanne: ** What are you doing here, wretch?!   
  
**Harle: ** Why, I've come to see you, of course! And what better place to meet a Paladyn than in the goddess's stomping ground? So I prepared this stage, chased away any who might interfere...and waited.   
  
**Elisanne: ** Are you saying you attacked this church merely to draw me here?

**Harle: ** Correct.   
  
**Elisanne: ** For what possible purpose?   
  
**Harle: ** I have something I would like you to see. It is a secret regarding one you care about as much as—if not more than—even Ilia. It is about your dear, precious prince. You must be a LITTLE interested, mmm?   
  
**Elisanne: ** I care naught about anything you might have to say!   
  
**Harle: ** Ah, but you should care! Here, take a look. I recently found both this document and book in a hidden room at the palace. They contain a secret about the seventh prince that the former king struggled EVER so hard to keep hidden.

_ Elisanne takes the document and begins to read it. _

  
_ Alberian Calender, Year 287 _

_ Diary Entry 09-04 _

_ Something was strange in the castle today. Initially, I couldn't understand why. Then, I realized that everyone was happy, as if the tragedy of yesterday never happened. _

_ Then, I understood everything the moment Mother walked in with a swaddle of blankets, saying that we now have a baby brother. _

  
**Elisanne: ** Lies... LIES!   
  
**Harle: ** Oh? And does mention of Ulihara at the end not at all sway you? I found it terrifically compelling, myself.   
  
**Elisanne: ** It does appear to be Prince Emile's writing, but... No. No! I still won't believe it!   
  
**Harle: ** So you intend to turn a blind eye? Walk away whistling a merry tune and forget you ever saw it? Is this how Paladyns and the Church behave in the face of inconvenient truths?   
  
**Elisanne: ** Th-that's not it! I just...   
  
**Harle: ** Oh, how shaken you look! How pitiable! Ah, but this HAS been fun, hasn't it? Alas, I am needed elsewhere now. Busy busy, that's me. Well, toodle-oo!   
  
**Elisanne: ** Wait! ...Give that excerpt to me.   
  
**Harle: ** Why? So you might burn them and relegate history to the ash heap? I cannot allow that, my dear Paladyn. I need to watch you struggle, you see. I need to watch you SUFFER. Yes, well, as I said before, "Toodle-oo." ...Do take care of this one, won't you?

_ Imperial soldiers stop Elisanne from following as Harle runs off. _   
  
**Elisanne: ** Harle, wait! ...HARLE!

_ The scene goes to the three having returned from the church to the Halidom. _   
  
**Julietta: ** Are you all right, Elly?   
  
**Elisanne: ** ...Of course. Why would I not be?   
  
**Hildegarde: ** You've been lost in thought since our return. Did something happen back there?   
  
**Elisanne: ** I'm...just a little tired, is all. I think I shall retire to my room.

_ Uldren walks up. _   
  
**Uldren: ** Hey, Elisanne! Could I have a—   
  
**Elisanne: ** I'm sorry! Please leave me be!

_ Elisanne runs off. _   
  
**Uldren: ** ...Elisanne?

_ Elisanne enters her room and begins to pace. _   
  
**Elisanne: ** (Could it be true? Could it REALLY? I wish to deny it with all that I am, and yet, it was the royal prince's writing. But if what I saw there is true, it means my beloved king is...)

_ 6-5: Pursuing Knowledge _

_ Phares is in a black void. _

**Phares: ** (Wh-where am I...? I can't feel my limbs. Can't think. My voice is...no..)   
  
** _RAAAAAGH!_ **   
  
**Phares: ** (THAT is my voice? ...No...Not, it cannot be... I have finally become a dragon!)

_ Phares suddenly wakes up in his room in the Halidom. _   
  
**Phares: ** GYAAAARGH! *pant* *pant* Goddess, I’m covered in sweat...And I won’t stop shaking! ...That dream once more...(I have seen it countless times. They had stopped years ago, when my fear of the wyrmscale subsided. But after the Court of Dreams, and the dark mana within it influenced my disease to grow...They’ve returned tenfold, even more nightmarish than before. Now, I can’t stop the fears from surfacing.)   
  
**Phares:** Is this my fault? For not telling little brother the extent of my disease? The guilt suddenly boiling over me, causing nothing but grief to me...

_ There is a skittering noise. _

**Phares: ** Huh? Who goes there?

_ Petra suddenly appears behind Phares, and gives him a harsh thwack on the side of the head. _

**Phares: ** Gack! Ugh...

_ Phares collapses, falling unconscious. A little while later, still in Phares’ room, Petra picks up a book. _

  
**Petra: ** Hmm? Well, how interesting. A book on the wyrmscale disease. It is as worn as his faith in the gods.

_ Phares slowly wakes up. _

**Phares: ** Nnnn...Mm? (What is this?! I’m bound so tight...And I can’t move my mouth!) Mmmm! Hmmmpf!

**Petra: ** Oh. you’re awake. I’m happy about that. I was about to attempt to wake you up.

**Phares: ** (Damn! How did she get into the Halidom without altering everyone?! How was I so foolish to let my guard down? How embarrassing for her to have restrained me so easily...) Mmmmmph!

**Petra: ** Tell me, do you recognize this book I have?

**Phares: ** (Yes...I know it well. There are very few books on the subject of wyrmscale, so when I first began my research, I searched high and low for anything even remotely of interest. That is one such book.)

  
_ Wyrmscale is an unusual disease _ _   
_ _ that afflicts a small number of a _ _   
_ _ Dragalia Sov-human hybrid bloodline. _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _ Its origin lies in that bloodline's _ _   
_ _ especially close ties to dragons. _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _ But occasionally, a child is born _ _   
_ _ whose mana is unable to settle properly. _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _ As this child's mana develops, they _ _   
_ _ gradually become less human _ _   
_ _ and more dragon. _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _ The first sign is the appearance _ _   
_ _ of scales on the body, followed by _ _   
_ _ turning into a dragon entirely. _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _ However, the human body is not _ _   
_ _ capable of completing such a _ _   
_ _ transition, meaning the afflicted _ _   
_ _ suffer a prolonged, horrible death _ _   
_ _ as their status progresses. _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _ This has been the way of wyrmscale _ _   
_ _ throughout recorded history. _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _ It is a terrifying, terminal disease. _   
  


**Petra: ** Ha! What a childish analysis. If one resigns themselves to defeat at the first hurdle and declare the unachieved to be impossible, they will never grow. Why does no one even stop to question whether wyrmscale even IS a disease, but a blessing from the god Varomas? Wyrmscale is not the problem—the frail human BODY is the problem. Wouldn’t you agree, Phares?

**Phares: ** (Damn her! These ropes are too tight...I can barely move an inch except flail my body like a fish out of water! I’m at her complete mercy...) Mmmmmf!

**Petra: ** Oh, don’t fear. I won’t hurt you. Rather, I require you, just for a while. I’m sure the so-proclaimed king won’t mind if I borrow his brother...You see, your past research can really help us shape the war.

**Phares: ** (Past research...No! She can't possibly mean...!)

**Petra: ** Oh, don’t fear. If you help us, we can help you. We’re not monsters. We can alleviate your brother’s concerns for you.

**Phares: ** (What? Does she mean...that Varomas can cure my wrymscale?)

**Petra: ** What do you say, Prince Phares? Do we have a deal? Your research upon weapons in exchange for the cure to wyrmscale!

**Phares: ** (To think that I will betray my little brother for the selfish gain of life...irremissible!)

_ Petra removes Phares’s gag. _

**Phares: ** *cough* *cough*

**Petra: ** What say you?

**Phares: ** Never! HELP! SOMEONE!

_ Petra quickly covers Phares’ mouth. _

**Petra: ** Quiet, you fool! You say never? I will get it out of you, one way or another!

_ Mascula suddenly runs in. _

**Mascula: ** Sagira alerted me to the situation! Release him at once, Petra Venj!

**Phares: ** M-Mascula!   
  
**Petra: ** I've long since outgrown this charade of the cavalry arriving in time to save the distressed people. Besides, it’s not like you can do anything to me. Aren’t you a total pacifist?

**Mascula: ** I’ve sent my drones to alert the entire Halidom. All I need to do is entrap you here!

**Petra: ** Hahaha! How pitiful! You really are hopeless. But enough talk. I guess I should leave with my little hostage, then.

_ Petra pulls Phares to her. _

**Phares: ** Gack!

**Mascula: ** Phares! No!   
  
_ Petra laughs as she flees the room with Phares. Multiple others run in. _

**Uldren: ** No! Big brother!

**Ranzal: ** Damn it! We’re too late!

**Luca: ** She’s going through the courtyard! Corrin, Vice, try to intercept her!

**Corrin and Vice: ** Right!

_ Corrin and Vice follow behind Petra. _

**Mascula: ** I didn’t move fast enough...but she was right. I couldn’t do anything that risked either of their lives...

**Uldren: ** No...Phares...PHAAAAAAAAARES!   
  
_ The scene shifts to black, only Petra’s voice heard. _

**Petra: ** The first phase of my plan was a success: The knowledge of the second heir is within my grasp. Now we move on to the second phase.

_ Petra is shown smirking. _   
  
**Petra: ** It is time to awaken the family secret...


	51. Mascula Quotes

_ Mascula: Empathetic Android _

_ No Element Staff Unit _

_ One of the two androids created by the scientist Maestro with a heart. His heart resonates with all of humanity, but he will still fight in ways that do not involve sword and blood. He commands the Ghost Drones, a six-unit surveillance team of small floating robots. _

_ Special Unit Notes: Mascula deals 0 damage no matter what. Instead, his skills restore over time, but are at a game breaker status of healing. _

_ His second skill can be changed to fit each of the six drones, and will change his element: Sagira is Dream, Jinju is Water, Geppetto is Light, Pulled Pork is Shadow, Gol is Fire, and Cassiopeia is Wind. Whatever second skill is set, its corresponding Ghost Drone will follow him ingame as he moves around, with a trail of light corresponding to their element going behind them. _

**On Sortied**

Me and my drones are operational.

**On Entering a Room**

All systems are still functional.

**When Quest Begins**

Preparing emergency aid data.

Are we all ready for defense?

**Responses to Beginning of a Quest**

Right. I will support you all.

Deploying Ghost Drones now.

**When Controlling Character in Quest**

Plotting the most optimal route now.

**When Receiving a Heal**

That’s very much appreciated, friend.

We must always support each other like this.

**When Entering a Boss Room**

This is the final stage?

Shall I fully optimize now?

**Response to Entering a Boss Room**

Got it. Preparing all healing maneuvers.

Everyone, please exercise utmost caution.

**Upon Getting to Low Health**

My health systems are beginning to flash...

Do not worry about me. Focus on our mission.

**Upon Opening A Chest**

Won’t the chest’s owner come back?

These items are valuable.

**Boss on Low Health**

I wish it did not come to this.

It is time to conclude our mission here.

**Boss Enters Break State**

They are now weakened temporarily.

Our opponent has faltered!

**Rare Enemy Spawns**

That’s a rather exotic specimen.

I’m detecting valuable items on that enemy.

**Upon Death**

Emergency shutdown...commencing...

Maestro...I apologize...

**Player Uses Damaging Skill**

Execution of movement complete.

Your skills are above excellent.

**When Shape Shifting is Ready**

A strange source of power has been logged within me.

The dragons of Grastaea reach out towards me.

**Shapeshifting Into a Dragon**

I will protect all that I care for!

**Idle During Quest**

I recommend a moment of rest for all of us.

Shall I recalibrate during this moment of peace?

**Quest Clear**

Mission complete. Returning to home base now.

**Quest Failure**

One failure will not compare to the glory of the eventual victory, friends.

**Home Screen Walking**

It’s so nice to walk around.

Greetings, friends.

The food here is delicious.

Everyone is so friendly to me.

Pulled Pork ran off again...

Sagira, stop picking fights with Geppetto!

**Home Screen Inside**

My Ghost Drones each have their own separate personalities and shell designs. It helps me connect on a personal level to each of them.

It is my duty to regulate Laxi, and by extent, the android army. So you may call me her guide.

Princess Liberty is such a kind soul. She has given everything to those around her, establishing nothing but friendship in her surroundings.

I’ve already begun to have favorites of certain items. For example, I do love the beautiful casual ponchos that are a common product of Asunyth.

With different personalities comes individual frustrations of each of my drones. Pulled Pork’s curiosity puts him in numerous threatening situations, for example.

Luca is a very sweet and dear friend to me. And Jinju loves to keep an eye on him during a rough fight. I appreciate that from her.

**Home Screen Portrait**

I am Mascula, one of the two special-type androids created by Maestro.

Gol is such a firey spirit, especially when compared to Geppetto’s softer demeanor...

You know, the king and his mother Kirai...their dynamic reminds me of me and Laxi’s.

I will always protect those I care about.

**Collection Portrait**

Just give the word, and my Ghost Drones will map entire battlefields for you with advanced technology.

I may not raise my sword in battle, but I will protect my comrades however I can.

Please forgive Laxi’s cold demeanor. She thinks logically, while I speak from the heart.

Heh heh...I love the freedom and life within the Halidom.

**At the Halidom**

No hostiles detected.

So beautiful and vibrant here...

Perhaps I will enjoy tonight’s dinner.

**Upon Being Promoted to Five-Star**

To become stronger doesn’t just mean by the sword. The strengthening of your will is just as important when you fight for the future!


	52. Mascula Adventurer Stories

_ Episode 1: The Sin _

_ The setting opens up on a village under siege by fiends. _

**Ranzal:** Damn! Fiends are swarming the place!

**Uldren: ** Ranzal, Elisanne, man the front lines! Luca, Alex, take the left side! Laxi, lead your androids to the back! Mascula, find any villagers in need of aid!

**Mascula: ** Of course! I’ll bring them to safety at once!

_ Mascula enters the village. _

**Mascula: ** All of you, spread out and scan for anyone trapped in the commotion. We need to confirm every villager’s safety.

**Ghost Drone: ** Yes, Mascula!

_ They scatter, leaving Mascula alone. _

**Mascula: ** *sigh* I understand that we stand against a violent and senseless future, but...is this endless skirmish with innocents caught in the middle the only way to go about this? Can’t there be another option to...

**Jinju: ** Mascula! We found a small girl just down the street!

**Mascula: ** ...My thoughts will have to wait. Lead the way, Jinju!

_ They head down the street to where the small girl is. _

**Girl: ** *sniff* Waaaah! Mamaaaa!

_ Mascula runs up. _

**Mascula: ** Little girl. I am with the kingdom of Asunyth. I have come to guide you to safety.

**Girl: ** *hic* R-Really? The king’s come to save us?

**Mascula: ** Of course he has. He saves everyone that he can.

**Girl: ** Then he can help Mama? She’s asleep over there...the fiends hurt her, and then she fell asleep...

**Mascula: ** ......

**Girl: ** Please, sir. She’s not waking up. I can’t leave without her.

**Mascula: ** ...Geppetto, Sagira, go and take the child back the way we came. I need to...try and resuscitate her mother.

**Sagira: ** Mascula...

**Girl: ** Yay! Mama’s gonna get help! Thank you, kind sir!

_ The girl, Geppetto, and Sagira run/fly off. Mascula stands with the rest of his drones, looking on in sorrow. _

**Mascula:** ......

**Gol: ** M-Mascula? Are you alright?

**Mascula: ** I...I know this woman will not wake up. No matter how hard I try...

_ Back at the village entrance, it seems to be a victory. _

**Luca: ** Woo-hoo! We sent those fiends packing!

**Elisanne: ** And with minimal casualties, too. I would call that an all-around victory.

**Mascula: ** You may, but I...

**Elisanne: ** Huh? Mascula? You don’t look so well.

**Mascula: ** ...Why do people have to pay the price for the sins of others?

**Alex: ** ...An age-old question with no answer. It seems to be the whim of Illia to allow others to suffer for the misdeeds of the people in the upper part of the hierarchy. And yet, I can never understand why the innocents pay the price...Even when I once took part in dealing out these so-called punishments. War only seems to bring sorrow and hollow victories.

**Laxi: ** Mascula. Did something happen?

**Mascula: ** Huh? No...Nothing at all. I recovered everyone I could, but I couldn’t help but wonder why I had to. Why people like us need to save people that don’t deserve this.

**Luca: ** Man, Mascula...that’s kinda depressing.

**Mascula: ** I apologize...It is a worry of mine. I won’t bring it up again.

_ Episode 2: Love Thy Mother _

_ In the Halidom at night, Mascula walks up to Uldren. _

**Mascula: ** Your Majesty? I’m glad I managed to catch you before you went to bed.

**Uldren: ** Oh? Mascula? What is it? Did Pulled Pork wander off again? Heh, haven’t seen him.

**Mascula: ** No...For once, he’s in his nest with his siblings. I wanted to talk to you about the village attack the other day.

**Uldren: ** Huh? What about it?

**Mascula: ** Well...To put it simply...do you care deeply for your mothers? Mym and Kirai?

**Uldren: ** What kind of question is that? Of course I do. I wouldn’t be the leader I am now without them. I owe Mama and Mother everything.

**Mascula: ** So if something happened to them...What would you do?

**Uldren: ** Do you...mean like if they died? Mascula, why are you asking me this?

**Mascula: ** I am...afraid I wasn’t entirely honest with you about my side of the story during the attack on the village.

_ The screen fades to black, and once it returns, Mascula finishes recounting the events. _

**Uldren: ** Oh dear...I didn’t know that a child lost her mother.

**Mascula: ** I wanted to tell that child the truth instead of sending her away. But that innocent look in her eyes...I couldn’t break it to her. So I lied. I said I would help her mother. But in the end...I was too cowardly to even face her afterwards.

**Uldren: ** Mascula, it’s understandable that you wouldn’t want to tell a child the death of her mother.

**Mascula: ** If I found Kirai or Mym like that...Could I even look you in the eye? Could I ever speak of the death of a loved one? Just the thought makes my throat clench up...

**Uldren: ** I know you don’t like the idea of war. But in such an environment...loss of life will happen. The ability to fight in this war is judged by how determined you are to minimize losses.

**Mascula: ** But shouldn’t there be a way to save everybody? It’s not fair. They deserve to live their lives.

**Uldren: ** I know. It’s hard, thinking about the lives you’ve failed to save. I’m no superhero, and neither are you. Nobody can protect everybody.

**Mascula: ** I...I see. So loss of life is...expected.

**Uldren: ** I’m sorry, Mascula. I know that you’re probably on edge from this.

**Mascula: ** I...I am. May you excuse me?

**Uldren: ** Of course. Have as much time to yourself as you will like. And I apologize for having had to explain that to you.

_ Episode 3: A Way to Save Everyone... _

_ Alex is outside, observing the fields. _

**Alex: ** I’m delighted that you came with me to watch the children, Mascula. It sometimes gets tiring when only I shepherd them.

**Mascula: ** I am glad to help. And are they all from the local orphanage?

**Alex: ** Of course. Asunyth is a loving patron of the orphanage. We make sure all of the children are happy and healthy in their living spaces. The hope we cultivate for the future is more than enough for a reward.

**Mascula: ** It sounds like you connect with these children deeply.

**Alex: ** I do. I was in their position once, after all. Oh, here comes one now.

_ The same girl from the village walks up. _

**Girl: ** Ah! It’s you!

**Mascula: ** Oh...You’re the girl I saved. You ended up here?

**Girl: ** Yea...I heard what happened to Mama. While it’s nice and lovely here, it still hurts whenever I think about her...

**Mascula: ** I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you, but...I couldn’t make myself to.

**Girl: ** No, it’s okay! I understand that I’m too young to understand death, right?

**Mascula: ** Ah...y-yes.

**Girl: ** So you were just looking out for my wellbeing. There was no harm done.

**Mascula: ** You would not believe how harshly the guilt has been eating away at me. Being programmed with such empathy...is both a curse and a blessing.

**Girl: ** I was hoping I would see you again. I made you this.

_ The girl passes Mascula something. _

**Mascula: ** Oh. This is a woven bracelet, I believe.

**Girl: ** I made it myself. I made each of the six colors match up to one of your little friends. Miss Alex helped me!

**Alex: ** Well, you did all of the work. I just confirmed the color scheme.

**Mascula: ** It’s lovely. Thank you.

**Pulled Pork: ** Mister Mascula! Mister Mascula! Can I play with the kids? Pleaaaase?

**Geppetto: ** Me too, me too! I like the little birds!

**Sagira: ** Do not run off like that! Hey, come back here!

_ The ghost drones begin to play chase with the kids, who laugh and run after them. _

**Mascula: ** They really are the hope of the future.

**Alex: ** And if we raise them correctly, they could bring peace. Not for our generation, but perhaps for the next. That is what I strive for: the peace to come with the children.

**Mascula: ** I believe that is a very good thing to strive for, Alex. Now, shall we make sure they don’t run off too far? They’re, er...leaving the field.

**Alex: ** What? Geppetto! Pulled Pork! Come back here at once! Rrrgh! You’re leading the children right into the nearby marsh! Their clothes should not get all muddy!

_ Episode 4: ...Will Accompany Harsh Times _

_ In the forest at night, Mascula runs up. _

**Mascula: ** Hm. I could have sworn I heard a noise. Cassiopeia? Gol? Any of my drones?

**Sagira: ** Mascula...Look!

**Mascula: ** Huh? What’s that?

_ Mascula picks something up from off of the ground. _

**Mascula: ** Some thread...? Wait. These threads are of the same material as my bracelet...No! The little girl!

_ Mascula runs off. After a few moments, he comes upon the girl being surrounded by fiends. _

**Fiend: ** GRAAAAAAGH!

**Girl: ** Eeeek! Nooo!

**Mascula: ** Little girl!

_ Mascula runs forward and pushes her out of the way. He takes the entirety of the hit. It isn’t fatal, but certainly limiting. _

**Mascula: ** AAAGH!

**Girl: ** M-Mascula!

**Mascula: ** (No...My systems are commencing an emergency shutdown...that fiend hit me extremely well. If it was the little girl who got hit, that would have been fatal for a body like hers. I have to stay awake...I have to get her out of here!) L-Little...girl...

_ Pulled Pork zooms up. _

**Pulled Pork: ** Mister Uldren! Right here!

**Luther: ** Alright, you suckers! You asked for it! Hyaaah!

**Laxi: ** Warning. Mascula unit critically damaged.

**Elisanne: ** Oh no...Mascula!

**Girl: ** *sniff* I-It’s my fault! I-I wanted to get some pretty flowers, a-and then I got lost, a-and there were these monsters and-!

**Alex: ** Shh, shh. Calm yourself. You are safe now.

**Mascula: ** Y...Yes...

_ Mascula collapses. _

**Alex: ** Huh?! Mascula! No!

_ The scene shifts to one of the Halidom’s bedrooms, where Mascula slowly stirs. _

**Mascula: ** ...Checking condition. Condition clear. Checking Orchis System. System clear. Checking Drone System. System clear. Mascula activating in standard mode.

**Laxi: ** Affirmative. May you confirm your health status?

**Mascula: ** Hm...I have been better. But I am not in any fatal position.

**Laxi: ** Average?

**Mascula: ** Yes...average...Wait, the girl! Laxi, where’s the little girl?!

**Laxi: ** She was safely returned to the orphanage by Alex. No harm had been done to her.

**Mascula: ** Ah...That’s good.

_ Uldren walks in. _

**Uldren: ** Mascula? You’re awake. That’s good. I was worried about you.

**Mascula: ** Huh? Worried about...me?

**Uldren: ** Of course. Aren’t we friends?

**Mascula: ** Friends...Yes. We are friends. Ones that fight for a better future.

_ Episode 5: The Noble _

_ In the orphanage, the kids are running around. _

**Orphanage Worker: ** Oh...Slow down! All of you! Calm down at once!

**Mascula: ** Pulled Pork, stop riling them up! It’s supposed to be time for them to go to bed.

**Pulled Pork: ** But I like to fly around!

**Mascula: ** No buts, you mischief maker. We need to go back home, too.

**Pulled Pork and Kids: ** Awwwwww...

**Boy: ** But ya gonna come back tomorrow, right?

**Mascula: ** Ah...We’ll see if I can come.

**Pulled Pork and Kids: ** Yaaaaay!

_ The scene shifts to the Halidom entrance at night. Mascula walks up. _

**Mascula: ** Hm...That’s strange. My body feels sluggish, but my energy systems are 

functioning as normal.

**Uldren: ** Oh, Mascula! Welcome back. I think you may be tired.

**Mascula: ** What? Androids do not tire.

**Uldren: ** Well, I guess you can. It seems Maestro made you as lifelike as possible.

**Mascula: ** Ah! Maestro...Your Majesty, can I...?

**Uldren: ** Ask away, my friend.

**Mascula: ** Do you think Maestro...Will be proud of me and Laxi? About what we are doing? We are still fighting in a war, creating bloodshed. However...We cultivate hope at the same time.

**Uldren: ** I think Maestro would be extremely proud. Especially of you.

**Mascula: ** Huh? Why me?

**Uldren: ** Because you’re fighting in your own way. Instead of striking enemies down, you raise allies up. I believe that is very noble of you.

**Mascula: ** Ah!

**Uldren: ** What’s wrong?

**Mascula: ** I apologize. I believe I must have had a momentary glitch. My entire body heated up from that...compliment, I believe it was.

**Uldren: ** Oh, I’m sorry. Did you not like it?

**Mascula: ** No! I-I mean...it was a good momentary glitch. I liked the temporary feeling a lot. Yes, I think you’re right. I think Maestro would be proud of me. So that makes me proud of myself.

_ Romance Episode: Electro Heart _

_ Alex is leading Mascula and Uldren up a hill. _

**Alex: ** Come now, you two! The sun shines bright, so the day must not be wasted!

**Uldren: ** Wow, Alex. This is so unlike you. I thought you liked the cold and dark stuff, not the daytime.

**Alex: ** I am in a good mood. Do not ruin it.

**Mascula: ** Wow...The view is incredible...

**Uldren: ** Huh?

_ The kids suddenly appear. _

**Girl: ** Hi, Mascula! Hi, Your Majesty!

**Mascula: ** Hello, little girl.

**Uldren: ** Whoa! They're carrying so many flowers and chocolates! It’s like Valentine’s Day went on in the orphanage!

**Mascula: ** So many...Hm...Did I overdo it?

**Uldren: ** Huh?

**Boy 1: ** Come on! Let’s lay out the blanket now! Who’s got the picnic basket?

**Boy 2: ** Me, me!

**Girl: ** Let’s make sure all the flowers are arranged very prettily!

**Mascula: ** Um...I think this was more than I asked for.

**Alex: ** You try telling kids to ‘tone down’ a romantic rendezvous next time, then.

**Uldren: ** Romantic re...Wait! What’s going on?!

**Mascula: ** Your Majesty, let’s sit down. Would you like chocolate? Or dragon fruit? Or perhaps something to drink?

**Uldren: ** H-Hold on...I’m feeling a bit overwhelmed...

**Alex: ** Come on now. Give the lovebirds some privacy.

_ Alex and the kids exit, leaving Mascula and Uldren sitting on the picnic blanket. _

**Uldren: ** M-Mascula, is...is this what I think it is?

**Mascula: ** Your inference is correct, most likely. Your mere voice makes my internal temperatures spike. I find myself thinking of...you often. I believe I am...enamored with you.

**Uldren: ** Mascula...

**Mascula: ** Your Majesty, permit me to be your lover. ...Please. ...I apologize. I am bad at talking.

**Uldren: ** Then don’t talk.

_ Uldren and Mascula kiss, embracing each other. _

**Kids: ** Eeeew-

**Alex: ** Hush! I thought I told you all to leave! Let’s go!

_ Now they exit for real this time. Uldren and Mascula pull apart. _

**Mascula: ** ...Wow...Your lips feel so warm.

**Uldren: ** Um...Thank you?

**Mascula: ** Maybe just one more...?

**Uldren: ** Maybe.

_ Uldren smiles before they kiss again, embracing each other under the sun. _


	53. Castle Story: Souls of a Machine

_ Souls of a Machine _

_ Units on Cover: Mascula, Laxi, Liberty _

_ At night, Laxi and Mascula are patrolling in the forest. _

**Laxi: ** No hostiles detected.

**Mascula: ** My drones have not seen anything either. It seems tonight will be a peaceful one for once.

_ Dissonant Android _

_ Laxi _

_ Empathetic Android _

_ Mascula _

**Laxi: ** Hold. A friendly unit is approaching.

**Mascula: ** Ah, yes. I can detect her.

**Laxi: ** Her?

**Mascula: ** Well, what other android or Reploid would chase after us on patrol just for harmless reasons? Hello, Princess!

_ Liberty runs up. _

**Liberty: ** Heyooooo, Mascula! Heyoooo, Laxi!

_ Pacifistic Princess _

_ Liberty _

**Laxi: ** I am confused on why you are here, your Highness.

**Liberty: ** I wanted to say hi to you two, of course. And give you these!

_ Liberty passes them a sealed cup each. _

**Liberty: ** The night is cold, so we decided to make a huuuuge batch of hot cocoa for everybody. But then I noticed neither of you were there to get some, so I decided to deliver it personally!

**Laxi: ** You gave us drinks? I do not understand.

**Mascula: ** Ahh...This tastes delicious. Thank you, Princess.

**Liberty: ** Ah, don’t sweat it! Everyone should enjoy hot cocoa!

**Laxi: ** Even if they are a machine that does not require food or drink to survive?

**Liberty: ** ESPECIALLY them!

**Laxi: ** What?

**Liberty: ** If you go by in life without trying things you don’t need to do, then what’s the point of living? You aren’t enjoying yourself or taking risks just by doing the basics of day-to-day life. It’s just a super boring monotony, you know? Us Reploids eat food because we ENJOY it. We aren’t seeking health benefits from it: we just like eating.

**Mascula: ** So you eat food purely to enjoy the taste? That seems...

**Liberty: ** That’s totally right. I mean, we do extract energy from them, but it’s not like we need them. So it’s purely based on food tasting good.

**Laxi: ** That is entirely illogical.

**Liberty: ** Yea, says the one already half done with her cocoa!

**Laxi: ** ...It tastes nice.

**Liberty: ** Exactly the point that I’m getting at! As machines who can think for themselves, we shouldn’t just do what we need to do. We should also do what we want to do! That’s why having a soul is so important to us: it destroys that x-factor of always needing orders to do anything. Instead, we can think for ourselves, talk about whatever we want, and be whoever we want to be.

**Mascula: ** I see...Gifted with free will, we shouldn’t squander such a chance. If we want to do something beyond the commands given to us, we have the full ability to do it.

**Laxi: ** So eating and drinking, outliers of these commands, can be enjoyed by us...

**Liberty: ** Yea! You guys are getting it, right?

**Laxi: ** That is...a thoughtful lesson, your Highness.

  
**Liberty: ** D’awww! Thank you! But I shouldn’t really have to teach you guys about free will. That’s a journey you guys as yourselves have to make. Now, drink up, before the cocoa gets cold!


	54. Chapter 14: Destruction and Domination

_ 1-1: The Flames of Battle _

_ In a flashback, a young boy stands in the middle of a downpour, with many people around him. _

**Alberian Noble 1** : Young Leonidas has been standing there for quite some time now.

**Alberian Noble 2:** One hardly need wonder why. Given this is his final farewell to his mother, I imagine it is difficult to leave the spot.

**Alberian Noble 1:** And the poor queen. To think she left to offer succor to a village ravaged by heavy rains only to be caught up in a tornado.

**Alberian Noble 2:** Honestly, these dragons! One would hardly think a torrent of rain would NEED be followed on by a powerful tornado, and yet, they saw fit to make it so.

**Alberian Noble 1:** Aye, it is known the dragons who govern nature bring forth blessing and misfortune in equal measure.

**Alberian Noble 2:** But to think such a fate might befall the queen of a nation so intrinsically tied to the blood of those very dragons...

_ Both tears and rain fall down the young Leonidas's face. The memory slowly shifts away; it was merely him remembering a past event. _

**Leonidas: ** (The dragons govern nature and mana...By their grace does the wind blow and the rain fall...These lessons instilled a deep hatred in my young heart towards dragons and their fellow kind. While I have learned better, those teachings have never left me. There will always be the dark part of me that whispers...We are slaves to their dominion.)

_ Leonidas stands in his personal room in the Halidom, thinking to himself. His personal attendant enters as he faces away from the door. _

**Leonidas's Army Staff Officer:** Is something amiss, Your Highness? Are you unwell?

**Leonidas: ** It is no concern of yours. Busy yourself instead with informing me how our preparations for the attack are proceeding.

**Leonidas's Army Staff Officer: ** They proceed apace, sire.

**Leonidas: ** Excellent. Then we should be off at once. Inform Chelle and Uldren we will leave them behind if they opt to tarry overlong.

**Leonidas's Army Staff Officer:** Right away, sire.

_ Leonidas returns to thinking to himself. _

**Leonidas: ** When we were finally on the cusp of uniting under the name of Asunyth, that pitiful excuse of a god steals our own blood from us...Varomas. I hope you have prepared yourself.

_ Leonidas radiates with the power of his pact dragon Mars. _

**Leonidas: ** For we will save our brother Phares from you...No matter the cost!

** _Uldren: _ ** _ In order to save Phares and Zethia from Varomas, we massed our troops for an assault on Sol Alberia. But the Dyrenell Empire caught wind of our strategy and turned their forces our way. Now battle standards flutter in the wind, heralding the coming invasion. But if this battle is our fate, then so be it. We will do what it takes to cut through the enemy and make for the capital—and our siblings! _

_ In Rovetelle, Ranzal walks up. _

**Ranzal: ** Scouts are back, boss. Sounds like we got Dyrenell scum formin' up to the southeast. They're all flying the colors of the Empire, but a few have the Reef banner as well.

**Mara: ** Their banners depicting my kingdom are anything but a mockery to which it stood for!

**Uldren: ** We'll need to strike the army down if we have any hope of reaching the capital.

**Elisanne: ** We await your orders, Your Majesty.

**Uldren: ** We move now!

**Asunyth Soldiers: ** NOMEN PACIS ASUNYTH!

_ The soldiers of Asunyth, Chanzelia, and Valkaheim charge as one towards the enemy. The Dyrenell Empire's troops meet them in earnest, and they all engage in a fierce battle. In the midst of the clashes, Alex runs up to Uldren. _

**Alex:** I bring ill news, Your Majesty. The vanguard's Fourth Division is being pressed by the enemy, and the Sixth will soon be surrounded as well.

**Uldren: ** Tell Elisanne I'd like her to head over to the Sixth and help them escape before the enemy surrounds them completely.

**Alex: ** And the Fourth?

**Uldren: ** I'll take care of the Fourth Division myself. ...Riven! Lend me your might!

_ Uldren shapeshifts into Riven, who roars and takes off. Chelle and her dragon watch this from a safe distance. _

**Cat Sith:** Hrm. The tides of battle ebb and flow, but we seem to be at a purrfect stalemate.

**Chelle: ** My dear baby brother, big brother and their friends certainly are fighting their hearts out. He's even employing appropriate tactics! That said, my wittle brother's methods are inelegant.

**Cat Sith: ** Oh? How so?

**Chelle: ** He deploys strong individuals to areas where battle conditions have grown unfavorable, just barely maintaining control.

**Cat Sith: ** Er, but SHOULDN'T he make use of his strongest fighters in purroblematic areas?

**Chelle: ** An interesting theory. Perhaps it's time I deploy you in a similar manner, Cat Sìth!

**Cat Sith: ** Meowr hawr hawr! What a terrible thing to say to a weak, helpless dragon like me!

**Chelle: ** Put your worries aside, my dear. I'll not be putting you to quite so dreary a use. As to your previous query, one must always consider the weakest soldier as the foundation of their strategy. To place all of your confidence in your strongest fighter is a fool's errand. For if anything befalls that one fighter, the entire battle will tilt out of balance. Though perhaps my brother simply has no experience-He's lived a large majority of his life as an illiterate shut-in, after all. I shouldn't expect a speedy learning process. ...Hmm? Oh my, what have we here?!

_ Chelle spots a certain lunar-theme dragon flying in the sky roaring. _

**Chelle: ** Oh, dearie...You! Scout! May you be a dear and hurry on a rather important message to Leonidas on the front lines? Tell him that Jolyon Till the Rachis has arrived, as suspected.

_ It skips to Leonidas suddenly running up to Uldren. _

**Leonidas: ** Little brother! He's en route!

**Uldren: ** Huh? Who is?

**Leonidas: ** Up in the sky! Look!

_ Both of them look up to see Jacira flying high in the sky and roaring. _

**Uldren: ** That's Jolyon's dragon, Jacira! ...Damn. I was hoping we wouldn't have to tangle with him so soon.

**Leonidas: ** What's worse, I fear Jacira's mana reserves have most likely grown even greater since we last fought, in Valkaheim. We'd best deal with this issue as soon as possible.

**Uldren: ** In that case, we'll deploy our main force and take the fight to him directly. To arms! All units, to arms!

_ 2-1: Rabid Resolve _

_ Even with Riven's might, Uldren has failed to conquer Jacira's power. _

**Uldren: ** *huff* *pant* She still...hasn't fallen...? Damn. We can't keep going like this. Fall back to the Mistholt! All units, fall back!

_ All of the Asunyth, Chanzelia, and Valkaheim units begin to flee, overpowered not by numbers, but by sheer strength. In one of the enemy command posts, one of the officers approaches none other than Jolyon Till. _

**Jolyon Till's Army Staff Officer:** The Asunythian Army is retreating, sire. They appear to have been routed.

**Jolyon Till: ** A ruse. Nothing more. Look how careful their movements are. How organized. This is not the chaotic scramble of a defeated army. No, this reeks of calculation.

**Jolyon Till's Army Staff Officer:** Then you believe they intend to lure us to the Mistholt?

**Jolyon Till: ** They clearly think they hold an advantage in those woods—which proves only that they take us far too lightly.

**Jolyon Till's Army Staff Officer:** In that case, should we not give chase?

**Jolyon Till: ** Yes, let us crush their final hope. Deploy the Phobos units!

**Jolyon Till's Army Staff Officer:** Sir, are you certain?! I thought you did not wish to use them yet.

**Jolyon Till: ** Do not question my orders!

**Jolyon Till's Army Staff Officer:** Y-yes, sire! Right away!

_ The army staff officer runs away. _

**Jolyon Till: ** Heh heh heh...This game you play, my prince...It will end soon. Yes, very soon!

_ Inside of the Mistholt, something is cutting through soldiers with ease. As they do so, Kirai and Mascula rush to protect Uldren. The imperial soldiers approaching seem to tremble with power. _

**Imperial Soldier: ** For the honor of Empress Zethia! Haaaaaah!

_ The Imperial Soldier suddenly radiates a violent red, and passes Kirai and Mascula with ease, attacking Uldren. When the two try to intervene, they swipe the two aside with ease. _

**Kirai: ** This is not good. Their mana levels just shot through the roof!

**Mascula: ** And look how fast they have become! This is not natural.

**Alex: ** It can't be... Are those Phobos units?!

**Uldren: ** You know of them, Alex?

**Alex: ** I have heard rumors of soldiers with a kind of magical piping running through their bodies that enhances their capabilities via alchemy.

**Kirai: ** The same way Jolyon Till did with Jacira! But how is that possible? Your frail little human bodies would snap like twigs under that kind of magical force.

**Alex: ** Yes. It's said that Phobos units burn through their lives in a single battle before dying on the spot.

**Mascula: ** A horrific waste of human life. Yes, you will become powerful, but your lifespan has become nothing more than minutes. It is as if the army is a disposable number to the Dyrenell Empire.

**Uldren: ** Oh, Jolyon. What have you done? This inhumane behavior cannot stand. Ready yourselves for battle, everyone!

_ 3-1: Setting a Trap _

_ In the Mistholt, a pack of Phobos units are running along. Suddenly, a large group of soldiers spring out. _

**Ranzal: ** Oi! Get 'em, now!

**Soldiers: ** HAAAAH!

_ All of the Phobos units are struck down by the power of all of the gathered units. _

**Ranzal: ** Chelle's information is really a godsend! We know exactly where the Phobos units will be going, and where they'll end up! Now, come on! We'll take this path and link up with the boss!

_ The scene cuts to Alex running up. _

**Alex: ** Good news, your Majesty. The several ambushes Princess Chelle organized have worked to great effect: not a single one went awry. The amount of Phobos units present in the Mistholt have gone down significantly.

**Chelle: ** Phew! That should allow us to relax for a long while. Phobos units are in incredibly short hand, and Jolyon will be forced to send in normal lackeys if he wishes to continue this quarrel.

**Uldren: ** Once again, your curious little cats have saved us, Chelle.

**Chelle: ** Oh, my darling. You must learn to not be so reliant on me. 

**Uldren: ** Huh?

**Chelle: ** It's true, my information really is worth more than gold in war. But let's fancy a rare outcome and say Chanzelia falls: will you be able to run a spy network rivaling ours? Of course not, but you at least need to have the foundations of one.

**Uldren: ** Well, it's true that Asunyth doesn't specialize in reconnaissance...

**Chelle: ** Indeed. In fact, Asunyth doesn't specialize in anything beyond surpluses in goods and services. You need to have a style, a flavor that makes you as significant as Valkaheim or Chanzelia. Valkaheim has powerful soldiers. We have our curious cats. What's your technique to winning a fight?

**Uldren: ** Hm...I guess I've never really given it that much thought...What about magical properties? Alchemy, magical spells...Asunyth's area is rich in powerful mana. 

**Chelle: ** See! That's your flavor! If you plan development out correctly, Asunyth can become the shining star of mana itself! And with magic alone, you may win a fight, just how Leonidas can win with brute force, or I can with having ears in the right locations.

**Luca: ** You're suggesting Asunyth gains an aspect no other kingdom can rival them in? I'm down with that!

**Chelle: ** And that is how you may survive without Chanzelia. Just simply use the magic of Asunyth!

**Uldren: ** So you're saying to prioritize the construction of magical industries within Asunyth...That's a wonderful idea! Thank you, Chelle.

**Chelle: ** D'awww! Anything to make that smile appear on your darling wittle face!

**Mascula: ** Everyone! My Ghost drones have found a constructed command post! We have no idea who currently runs it, but it is not allied to any of the three factions in this army. Shall we engage?

**Uldren: ** A command post in our territory? That's practically declaring war. Let's engage. I don't think Jolyon's going to be a worry of ours for a while.

**Chelle: ** Hear ye, hear ye! Oh, I love this game we play, little brother! It's so much more exciting playing on the side of the rebellion!

_ At the command post, a certain Dyrenell Empire member is already engaged in combat. _

**Petra: ** You brat! What is your quarrel with me?

**Leonidas: ** You know very well what my quarrel is! Where is my brother, you fiend?!

**Petra: ** Ha! That's out of my hands now! He's definitely not here, that's for sure!

**Leonidas: ** Damn!

**Petra: ** Why do you attack me with such bloodlust?! Are you really a hero in this situation?!

_ Uldren runs up. _

**Uldren: ** Leonidas! We've come to help!

**Leonidas: ** Uldren! Perfect timing! Help me with these forces, will you? Petra is mine!

**Uldren: ** You heard him, everyone! Topple this command post!

_ 3-3: Royal Authority _

**Petra: ** *pant* *pant* Ngh! Release me at once!

**Asunyth Soldier: ** We seized the Dragalia Sov, like you asked.

**Uldren: ** Perfect. Make sure she cannot escape.

**Elisanne: ** Now tell us! Where is Prince Phares?

**Petra: ** I've told you already: not here.

**Chelle: ** Tsk, tsk! Such a brat. You are so uncooperative, even when the odds are stacked against you.

**Petra: ** Ha! In this world, I'm used to everything being against me!

**Leonidas: ** Shut up!

_ Leonidas suddenly strikes Petra. _

**Petra: ** Agh!

**Ranzal: ** Whoa, Leo! Take a breather, there!

**Leonidas: ** She is being too stubborn for my liking!

**Chelle: ** Leonidas, you're always been so impatient. Prisoners take time to spill their words.

**Leonidas: ** Allow me to HURRY IT UP!

**Uldren: ** Leonidas, ENOUGH! Do not hurt a prisoner under Asunyth-sanctioned safety!

**Petra: ** H-Huh?

**Uldren: ** Petra Venj is under our protection. She will be treated with respect, a prisoner of war or not. Please do not try otherwise.

**Leonidas: ** ...... *sigh* I hope you know what you are doing.

**Uldren: ** Thank you. Now...Petra. Please tell me where big brother is.

**Petra: ** W...Why should I?

**Mara: ** Because Phares is his family, Petra. He has been a lifelong companion to where neither you nor I existed in my brother's life. He just doesn't want his aid Phares back. He wants his brother back.

**Uldren: ** Please tell me where he is. I just want him back safely, Petra.

**Petra: ** ...I...

_ Alex runs up. _

**Alex: ** I bring ill news, your Majesty! Jolyon Till's army is sieging multiple locations at once! Rovetelle, nearby routes...and the main force is going for the Halidom!

**Luca: ** What?!

**Leonidas: ** Damn! With our forces mobilized, the Halidom is virtually unprotected!

**Mara: ** Wait! PETRA!

_ Petra is making her escape in the ensuing chaos. _

**Mascula: ** Somebody catch her!

**Chelle: ** Leonidas, Uldren. Take your armies back to the Halidom. I'll use mine to protect Rovetelle and find Petra.

**Uldren: ** Good plan, Chelle. Come on, everyone! Double time, on the road! Go, go, go!

_ As they begin to run, Alex seems upset. _

**Alex: ** Ahem...Your Highness? ...Leonidas?

**Leonidas: ** Hm? What is it?

**Alex:** I know that...there is a cold, harsh side of you. A part unconcerned with the human cost of his actions, and one who would do anything to achieve his aims.

**Leonidas: ** What? What are you saying, assassin?

**Alex: **Whether temporarily or not, I have firm belief in that you are letting that side take over you too much. Your rage for losing his Highness Phares is clouding your ability to plan coherently.

**Leonidas: ** ......

**Alex: ** And I also can't help but feel like there's something frantic—something hurried—about your current behavior. As if not only you are angry, but desperate. You want to save Phares with all of your heart, don't you?

**Leonidas: ** I...I do. Do I really seem as if I am letting my emotions get the better of me?

**Alex: ** It's hard to explain. However, I feel you are certainly passionate about it, yes. If we could just control that passion, perhaps we could...Er, I mean... *sigh* Apologies, Your Highness. I am not being very clear.

**Leonidas: ** It was raining that night.

**Alex: ** Wh-What?

**Leonidas:** It was raining that cloudy night when I had to say goodbye to my mother for the last time. She had died in a tornado, caused by a dragon. That day, I taught myself two things. One, we must conquer dragons to save ourselves as a species. And two...I never wanted to lose my family again.

**Alex: ** Then that is why you have been so unclear lately. You made a promise to yourself.

**Leonidas: ** To always protect my family. That day was the first day I did not bother Uldren back home. It was the first day I played horsies with Chelle, the first day I studied with Phares, the first day I trained with Valyx...The first day I smiled at Zethia. I learned to get over the first lesson, but that desire-no, that NEED-never has left me.

**Alex: ** ...Forgive me, Your Highness. I should not have delved into your personal life. Pray forget I mentioned this.

**Leonidas: ** What is your name, assassin? I failed to catch it while in Valkaheim.

**Alex: ** It is Alex, your Highness.

**Leonidas: ** I'm thankful we had this talk, Alex. Thank you for worrying for me. It feels as if this weight on my chest has lessened a bit.

**Alex: ** I...You...are welcome, your Highness.

**Leonidas: ** Oh, please. Just Leonidas. Now, come. Let's go save the Halidom!

_ 4-2: Decisive Battle _

**Jolyon Till's Army Staff Officer:** Sire, we've word that the Chanzelian army has moved on Rovetelle!

**Jolyon Till: ** Hmph. Looking to sit this fight out, Chelle? So be it.

**Jolyon Till's Army Staff Officer:** What would you have us do, sir?

**Jolyon Till: ** I expected nothing from her forces to begin with. Chanzelia's bark is stronger than her bite. Deploy the Deimos units.

**Jolyon Till's Army Staff Officer:** Understood, sire. For them to break through the Phobos units only to find the Deimos units waiting... I almost pity them.

**Jolyon Till: ** Stay your pity. They will die quickly. It will be a mercy. Though that assumes they are not crushed by the Phobos units first. Ha ha! AAAAAH HA HA HA HA!

_ At the Halidom, everyone is fighting off the Phobos units. _

**Elisanne: ** Haah!

**Phobos Unit: ** M-my soul for...His Highness! For him! FOOOOoooooR HiIiIIiM! All shall be lost to you! Now prepare... Prepare... Prepaaaaaa...

**Elisanne: ** Hmm?

**Phobos Unit:** Praaaaaaaaa...

_ The Phobos Unit disintegrates in front of Elisanne. _

**Elisanne: ** He...disappeared? Or burned out, perhaps. Is this the sad fate that awaits all Phobos units?

**Luca: ** Jolyon knew this would happen, but went ahead and did it anyway. He's throwin' their lives away!

**Uldren: ** How could my old friend do this...?

**Ranzal: ** Save the questions for later, boss. We got more company incomin'!

**Leonidas: ** Wait...Something's wrong. These are normal soldiers. Did they run out of Phobos units...

**Notte: ** What's with that frowny face?

**Leonidas: ** Wait, what's that? In the tree...lines...EVERYONE DOWN, NOW!

_ Everyone does so. A great ball of destruction blows everything up in a close vicinity. _

**Everyone:** Uwaaargh!

**Uldren: ** Unnngh...Is everyone okay?

**Ranzal: ** Still got all the pieces that I came with. The hell was up with that explosion?

**Jolyon Till: ** You should be grateful I have come to send you on to the next world myself.

**Uldren: ** Jolyon!

**Jolyon Till: ** Prepare the second volley! FIIIIRE!

_ Soon, the group is scrambling from giant explosions abound. _

**Luca: ** Well, THIS ain't goin' well!

**Mym: ** What the blazes IS that fiend?! The mana coming from it is...

_ The fiend that Mym is mentioning disintegrates on cue. _

**Alex: ** It disappeared? No, it burned out just like the Phobos units. ...Wait, it can't be!

**Jolyon Till: ** But it can—for alchemical enhancement is not limited only to people or dragons.

**Elisanne: ** You enhanced a FIEND with alchemy?!

**Jolyon Till: ** Not just one fiend—MANY fiends! Behold the power of my Deimos units!

_ The power of the brand new Deimos units is incredible. By the end of the grueling fight, the group can barely even stand. _

**Uldren: ** *pant* *pant* They've broken through our rear forces! We can't hold out much longer!

**Alex: ** The Phobos units are far beyond normal soldiers, and most of our forces have already been put to rout.

**Uldren: ** Meaning the only people left who can fight them are...us.

**Jolyon Till: ** I see you have accepted your doom. A shame it took so long, but I suppose any realization is a good one, in the end. Be at ease! You need not suffer. I will grant you the luxury of a quick and painless death.

**Notte: ** Guys? I think this might actually be it.

**Uldren: ** No! I'm NOT giving up! No matter how great my old friend's power might be, we can never surrender! I'm standing here because I've shouldered everyone's hopes and expectations! They are why I CAN stand here!

**Jolyon Till: ** Bleat as you will, little lamb! Your pathetic ideals mean nothing in the face of true overwhelming power—so if you've any final words, you should make them now. Return to dust, wastrels!

**Leonidas: ** ULDREEEEN!

_ Just before the Deimos units open fire once more, Leonidas lunges before Uldren and takes the brunt of every shot. He collapses immediately, Uldren unharmed. _

**Uldren: ** Wh...h...

**Jolyon Till: ** Oh my.

**Uldren: ** LEONIDAAAAS!!

_ Uldren cradles Leonidas, who is unresponding. _

**Uldren: ** Leonidas! Speak to me! BROTHER!

**Alex: ** He's not moving...Is he even breathing?!

**Jolyon Till: ** AHAHAHA! Brilliant! Your last thoughts will be of despair over a senseless sacrifice! He's granted you a minute more at life, and for what?! Useless, I tell you! USELESS!

**Uldren: ** PLEASE! Somebody heal him! Help him! ANYBODY, HELP MY BROTHER!

**???: ** FIIIIIIIRE!

_ A volley of arrows comes raining down upon Jolyon and his Deimos units. _

**Jolyon Till: ** What?!

**Sylvan Elder:** Fellow children of the woods! The time has come for us to repay the king and his allies for all they have done for us!

**Luca: ** It's everyone from the village!

**Notte: ** Oh, it's more than that. Take a look!

**Laranoa: ** On me, guys!

**Luca: ** AND the western village folks?!

_ Even more people arrive, armed with commoner weapons. _

**Ilian Devotee:** We won't stand by and let this atrocity take place!

**Alex: ** The Ilian devouts from Valkaheim! They've hoisted the banner of revolt against Varomas's rule!

**Devotee 1: ** We all remember everything that Uldren did for us...

**Devotee 2: ** And we've come to join his cause!

**Uldren: ** I...I...

**Jolyon Till: ** Raise all the mobs of rabble you like— it means nothing when weighed against the power of my Deimos units!

**Jolyon Till's Army Staff Officer:** S-Sir! A sudden assault force approaches our rear flank—and their numbers nearly equal our own!

**Jolyon Till: ** What?! But where could such an army... Wait. I know that standard.

_ A large army arrives, led by the flags of Saint Lotier. _

**Zacharias: ** We are Saint Lotier! By oath and fidelity, we come as allies of Asunyth!

**Ranzal: ** Pops?! YOU'RE gonna fight?!

**Jolyon Till: ** You Aquapolis pond scum should have remained in your fish bowls!

**Zacharias: ** We are warriors of Saint Lotier, forged by the great sea itself! Forward, men! Show these ignorant boors the might of the billowing surf!

**Saint Lotier Soldiers:** Hraaagh!

**Jolyon Till's Army Staff Officer:** What's worse, Chanzelia's troops are pulling out from Rovetelle and are en route at an extremely fast speed! They'll be here any minute now!

**Jolyon Till: ** What?! NO! NO NO NO!

**Ranzal: ** We can do this, boss! My old man can keep their main force at bay while we head straight for the command post!

**Uldren: ** ...Ranzal, get Leonidas to safety. This is my fight.

**Ranzal: ** What?! Uldren?!

**Uldren: ** This is my duty...Let's FINISH this, Jolyon! SOV AGAINST SOV!

_ 4-4: Unyielding Ambition _

**Uldren: ** HAAAAAAAAAAH!

_ Uldren strikes down Jolyon with one last swing. _

**Jolyon Till: ** GYAAAAAARGH! *pant* ... *pant* ...

**Uldren: ** Your soldiers are dying. You're outnumbered ten to one. Please give up.

**Jolyon Till: ** Never! I will never...give in to you!

**Uldren: ** Why do you keep fighting? It's over.

**Jolyon Till: ** Don't you DARE turn your back on me!

**Uldren: ** I don't have time for you.

**Jolyon Till: ** You...YOU...YOU BASTAAAAAAAARD!! RAAAAAAAAGH!!

_ When Jolyon lunges again, Uldren backhands him straight to the ground. _

**Uldren: ** I ought to have you executed. Betrayal against the crown, against the Reef, harming and destroying innocent lives...for WHAT?! ALL FOR WHAT?! ANSWER ME, JOLYON TILL THE RACHIS?! WHAT WAS THE DAMN POINT?! WHAT WAS THE POINT OF KIDNAPPING PHARES?! OF NEARLY KILLING LEONIDAS?! OF EVERY SINGLE THING YOU'VE DONE TO ME, FROM MY PAST LIFE TO MY PRESENT LIFE! WHAT WAS THE POINT THAT YOU'VE ALWAYS TRIED TO MAKE?!

**Mara: ** Uldren, enough. He is not worth your time. Keep a strong will, and turn away.

**Uldren: ** ...Right. I'm sorry.

**Ranzal: ** You had every right to tell him off like that, Uldren!

**Alex: ** Jolyon Till...

**Jolyon Till: ** Wonderful. I'm about to get lectured by a filthy human who preaches about a nonexistent goddess.

**Alex: ** What was your goal in the end? What path have you been trying to follow this whole time?

**Jolyon Till: ** Heh...I-Isn't it obvious? The path of the god Varomas.

**Alex: ** But why? I can't understand why you would dedicate mind, body, and blade to a god that doesn't even care about you.

**Jolyon Till: ** Oh, do not preach about how Ilia makes the daisies grow and gives the good children happy dreams. Varomas understands the laws of the world. Where I grew up, I had to fight tooth and nail to even be considered a soldier in the Reef's ranks. You have to fight for everything. People like YOU...

**Uldren: ** !!

**Jolyon Till: ** You all had it handed to you! Life itself! On a silver platter! I had to crawl up from the gutters with people stepping on me to keep me in there! Varomas is the only chance I ever got to be more than a soldier! But none of you would understand!

**Uldren: ** ...Heh. Ha ha. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Are you SERIOUS?! Are you ACTUALLY SERIOUS?!

**Elisanne: ** Your Majesty?!

**Uldren: ** YOU got the easy life! From day one, I was hated! Abused! Mistreated! From day one, I hated everything about myself! I never had a chance in the world! I fought tooth and nail just to BE SEEN IN A POSITIVE LIGHT FOR ONCE! You will NEVER know what it's like to crawl from the bottom to the top! You've just cheated your way to the top! You disgust me, Jolyon Till the Rachis. I wonder how you were even my friend.

**Jolyon Till: ** Even my...fr...iend...Ul...dren...Uldren! ULDREN! *sob, sob* NOOOOO! ULDREEEEN!

**Uldren: ** I want him executed. He's destroyed too many lives to be left alive.

**Chelle: ** A wise choice, little brother. Sometimes, mercy is never an option.

**Jolyon Till: ** NO! NOOOOOO! ULDREEEEN! I'M SORRYYYYY!

**Alex: ** Uldren! I-I mean, Your Majesty! Leonidas is alive, and in stable condition!

**Uldren: ** Really?! Let me see!

_ Leonidas slowly limps up; bandaged and exhausted, but alive. _

**Leonidas: ** No need, Alex. I'm here.

**Alex: ** Leonidas! You should not be standing! You are deeply injured!

**Uldren: ** Brother...You're okay! Thank the gods you're alright!

**Leonidas: ** Uldren...Thank you. You've allowed me to talk to people, not as a ruler, but as an ally. Your kingdom has this special amity that I cannot ignore. I will gladly fight for Asunyth to the end. Nom Paci-ow! Ow ow ow ow!

**Alex: ** I told you! Here, lean on me.

**Luca: ** Come on, hotshot. Let's get you to a warm bed for some R and R.

**Chelle: ** You really are so impatient, brother! You...Oh, dear! Uldren, behind you!

**Uldren: ** What?!

_ As Uldren turns, he sees dragons controlled by black mana looming above him. _

**Uldren: ** H-Huh?!

**Alex: ** Everyone move!

**Everyone: ** Aaaaaagh!

_ The dragons slash at everyone, and they all narrowly dodge. _

**???: ** Heh...Heh...Heh...

**Uldren: ** What? No...What did they do...WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU?!

_ Uldren is looking up in horror at a certain person floating above them all, hovering with the dragons. Visible black corruption is on his body, and his eyes glow red, but the wyrmscale and golden hair reveals all. _

**Phares(?): ** Now...let it...begin.

_ 4-5: The Unshackling _

_ A few days prior to the combined forces of _

_ Asunyth, Valkaheim, and Chanzelia’s _

_ deterred rescue mission... _

_ In a darkened room, there are two pairs of footsteps. Petra Venj enters into view, first. _

**Petra: ** Hurry up. Do not dawdle.

_ Phares follows after, the clanking of chains audible. _

**Phares: ** It is hard to keep up when your wrists and ankles are chained together, Venj.

**Petra: ** Quiet, now. You there. Has there been any changes since my last visit here?

**Guard: ** None, milady. In fact, I’ve heard nary a peep in there since your last visit.

**Phares: ** Nary a peep? Well, what exactly is IN this room you speak of?

**Guard: ** I have...no idea myself. Ask milady over here.

**Petra: ** One of you is a prisoner. The other is a lowly prison guard. Neither of you have any need for such information.

**Phares: ** Ah yes. So you brought me here, a reprieve from cold-blooded torture, just for a scenic walk.

**Petra: ** Ah, yes. I just wished to try a different approach to our interrogations upon your past studies, your Highness. Is that so bad?

**Phares: ** Coming from you, yes.

**Petra: ** Well, you do speak the truth. You will be entering inside with me. You too, if you’re so curious.

**Guard: ** Thank you, milady!

**Petra: ** Of course. Us scholars have a particular affinity for those with curious hearts.

_ The group of three push through several gates in the supposed dungeon. _

**Guard: ** ...Phew! That was the final gate.

**Petra: ** Such measures hardly seem necessary. The scion wears his cowardice with unexpected openness.

**Phares: ** Scion...? What, no! Don’t tell me you dared lay a hand on my little brother! I’ll have your head!

**Petra: ** Oh, I’m shaking in my boots. Relax. The scion I mention is of an older one than your little Dragalia Sov.

**Guard: ** I’ll just remove this last door...

_ As the guard does so... _

**Petra: ** And now, my visitor, feast your eyes. Look and drink deep upon the greatest shame of the Alberian royal family.

**Phares: ** Greatest...No! It cannot be!

_ As the three peer in, they look upon a sleeping figure. _

**Guard: ** What the...Is he...sleeping?

**Petra: ** In a sense. To be more precise, he is being robbed of consciousness by an extremely powerful magic.

**Guard: ** That must be what the binding is for. I must say, it is a disturbing sight...

**Petra: ** Said binding is called a witchhasp. It was custom-crafted by the greatest practicioners in the land, each of whom poured their full measure of power into it. ...Yes. It is time to be gone from here.

**Guard: ** Understood, milady. Let us make our way back.

**Phares: ** ......

_ They all exit the cell and close the door behind them. _

**Guard: ** *sigh* I thank you for this, milady. And I swear upon my honor that not a word of it will pass my lips.

**Phares: ** ...That...That was my...

**Petra: ** Then you are already satisfied?

**Guard: ** ...Milady?

**Petra: ** Feel free to observe further, my good man. Look upon him as long as you like until your heart and mind have been quieted.

**Guard: ** Er, but did you not say it was time to be going just a moment ago?

**Petra: ** I was not speaking to you, but to him. As I said, it is time.

_ The ground begins to shake. _

**Guard:** M-Milady, what is happening?!

**Phares: ** Run! Run fast! Now! You are in danger!

**Guard: ** S-Silence, prisoner!

**Petra:** ......

_ The area begins to shake more violently. _

**Guard: ** Blast! This bodes ill! If we’re not quick enough to inform the palace, then-

**Petra: ** Such warnings are unnecessary. He has already been released.

**Phares: ** RUN!

**Guard: ** Someone! Someone hel-AAARGH!

_ The guard is suddenly pulled into a void, something horrific happening to him that leaves Petra giggling and Phares aghast. _

**Petra: ** A curious heart sated as it thrums its last beat is a satisfying end for any man. Now then...Those lacking in wisdom have termed him “the darkest secret of the royal family.” Including you, dear Phares. I, however, believe he is not a secret, but a POSSIBILITY. Power ought not to be feared! Rather, it should be studied and harnessed.

**Phares: ** A...Aaaaa...

_ Footsteps approach, and a figure shrouded in darkness walks up. _

**Petra: ** My apologies for keeping you waiting. Phares, meet your younger brother. Tell me, how does it feel to be awakened?

**???:** It is not disagreeable at all, madam...Hello, big brother.

**Phares: ** What? No...No, step back! STAY BACK! STAY BAAAACK! AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! ULDREEEEEN, HELP MEEEEEEEE!

_ 4-6: The Royal Truth _

_ A few days prior to the combined forces of _

_ Asunyth, Valkaheim, and Chanzelia’s _

_ deterred rescue mission... _

_ At night in the Halidom, Elisanne is standing with a forlorn expression. _

**Elisanne: ** (Where is she...I asked her to meet me here, correct? Or is my mind so clouded that I forgot where I told Carla to discuss with me...?)

_ Carla arrives on cue. _

**Carla: ** Elisanne. You wanted to see me.

**Elisanne: ** Carla! Just the person I could speak to. I...need your aid on the most important matter.

**Carla: ** Is it the attack that is due soon?

**Elisanne: ** No. I believe it's unrelated. Do you remember...when we were called out to defend the church?

**Carla: ** Ah, yes. Julietta and Hildegarde commented that you came back a bit frazzled. Wait, is this related to that?

**Elisanne: ** Indeed. I failed to mention this to anyone, due to what happened in the church, but...I met Harle there.

**Carla: ** Harle? The aid to the Empress? What was he doing in a church?

**Elisanne: ** Apparently, he attacked it to draw me out. And once I arrived, he showed me something. A...A journal excerpt, from years ago. It was written by Prince Emile, and if what is in it is true...It may change your entire perspective on King Uldren.

**Carla: ** Go on.

**Elisanne: ** Here-I wrote down what I remember. It's hard to actually forget the words that I saw.

_ Carla took a written paper from Elisanne. _

_ Alberian Calender, Year 287 _

_ Diary Entry 09-04 _

_ Something was strange in the castle today. Initially, I couldn't understand why. Then, I realized that everyone was happy, as if the tragedy of yesterday never happened. _

_ Then, I understood everything the moment Mother walked in with a swaddle of blankets, saying that we now have a baby brother. _

_ Because I already had a baby brother. _

_ Euden, the seventh scion. _

_ Euden, Zethia's twin brother. _

_ Euden, the baby lost to wyrmscale. _

_ I thought everyone knew Euden. I thought everyone remembered him. _

_ But all of Euden's stuff was gone: toys, pictures...And Zethia didn't care. _

_ Zethia was fine with this strange baby being put in the same crib as her. _

_ I don't know what happened. Yesterday, we all were crying _

_ over Euden. But now, it's like he's never existed. _

_ It was Ulihara. I know it was. It made me strong. Made me able _

_ to remember. Because I remember Euden. I'm not crazy, right? _

_ That thing Mother took in today as the supposed "eighth child" is not my brother. It never was. Damn him to hell! I know what he has done! What the strong will of Ulihara has allowed me to remember! _

_ I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM _

**Carla: ** I...I see.

**Elisanne: ** If these scribbles of Prince Emile tell the truth, then...Not only is Uldren adopted, he's not even supposed to exist. He replaced a deceased child to become one within the royal family.

**Carla: ** I can understand why you came to me. You think that this is a manipulation of time.

**Elisanne: ** Is it?

**Carla: ** It's...hard to say. I want to say it is, but...chronomancy doesn't erase memories of past events. I think this case is something beyond my expertise. 

**Elisanne: ** I...I see...

**Carla: ** Elisanne, I doubt it's anything to worry over.

**Elisanne: ** Carla, there was an entire royal child that I did not know of!

**Carla: ** Well, you didn't know Uldren, until you met him in person, did you not?

**Elisanne: ** That...That's unrelated to something like this!

**Carla: ** May I sound harsh for a moment? Euden was already dead when Uldren replaced him. It doesn't matter. You're blowing this out of proportion.

**Elisanne: ** I know...But I'm mostly worried about wyrmscale having been the death factor. That happens when the Dragalia Sov mana in a human body is unable to settle properly. Uldren was launched forward in time because of Varomas's mechanisms.

**Carla: ** ...Wait! Are you saying that...?!

**Elisanne: ** Could Varomas have killed Euden to replace him?

**Carla: ** Elisanne, if that theory is true, then that means Uldren's entire life has been all part of Varomas's plan! Tell me you are joking!

**Elisanne: ** I...I don't know. I speak with all of the worry nestled in my heart, Carla. If what Prince Emile wrote is true, then this means that...Every action up until this moment could have been planned by Varomas.

**Carla: ** That is...No, you're assuming things. Such a lie could not possibly be true. King Uldren cannot possibly be a puppet! Please put this thought out of your head at once, Elisanne. This is most likely just Emile's fractured mind speaking, nothing more. There is no way that...

**Elisanne: ** Carla?

**Carla: ** ...Let's return to rest. I will never speak to you about this topic again.

_ Carla steps away, visibly disturbed. _

**Elisanne: ** Carla? Don't walk away from me! Carla! ...Blast!

_ Carla enters her room, pacing a bit anxiously. _

**Carla: ** (This cannot be true...But that would explain this unique timeline. If Euden did exist, did Varomas really manipulate events so Uldren would take his place? Or was it really chronomancy? This still wouldn't explain the existence of the Dragalia Sov or Varomas...What chrono angel has made this timeline their toy? And did Euden truly exist? I want to hope not...but...)


	55. Dream Agito: Sjur Eido

_ Loyalty of Requiem _

_ In a village, a woman is struck down by a heavy blow. _

**Woman: ** Ahhhhh!!

**Man: ** My love! No!

**Woman: ** Please...forget about me! Save our children!

**???: ** Feh...Save the innocent. Such filth and lies spew from your mouths!

**Woman: ** No...Please! I know not of what we have done to incur your wrath, Dragalia Sov, but please! Spare our young!

**???: ** It matters not how long you've existed in this mortal realm! All of you humans...MUST DIEEEEE!

_ At a later time, Mara and Uldren suddenly arrive at the location of the slaughter. _

**Mara: ** The commotion was coming from...Oh, gods! The bodies!

**Uldren: ** This caravan must have been heading to the Halidom for safety...But they've all been slaughtered.

**Mara: ** Men, women, and children alike...Their bodies laid out as if barbarians tore through!

**Uldren: ** Nothing seems to have been stolen from the wagon, but the horses are gone. Do you think the attackers were after those?

**Mara: ** That cannot possibly excuse the murder of the innocent, all for a couple of packmules!

**Uldren: ** Nothing could, but I can't see any other reason why-

**???: ** Traitors...Traitors to the throne, and to the people!

**Uldren: ** Huh?

**Mara: ** Uldren, behind you!

**Uldren: ** !

_ Uldren dodges a blow narrowly from behind. When he turns, he sees a Dragalia Sov woman with long, white hair, a bow and quiver, and large gauntlets glaring him and Mara down. _

**???: ** You both...You have forgotten the laws of which our race was built upon. The rulers you both became are nothing but softhearted, pliable for humanity to stretch and play with at a whim's desire.

**Uldren: ** Another Dragalia Sov? Did Varomas revive her, as well?

**Mara: ** I don't know...I've never met her in my previous life. Did you?

**Uldren: ** None of the memories I've recovered include her...

**???: ** Good. My previous life was of failure. Wrought with nothing but monotony and betrayal! Betrayal of you!

**Uldren: ** Who are you? Are you the culprit behind this?

**???: ** Fine. I might as well give you my name before you die. I am Sjur Eido, the one who avenges the people you failed to save!

**Mara: ** What?! You mean...the Dragalia Sov?

**Sjur: ** It is all the fault of humanity...and YOU, Mara Sov! You turned your back on the people that cried and begged for your help! You flitted off with a human, letting your own species suffer! You pulled us into a war that we could have avoided, and cost us all countless lives! And humanity did NOTHING to save us! They let us burn and writhe! The blood of innocence must be paid forward!

**Mara: ** The Reef working with Alberius benefitted all of us! If we did not work to seal away Varomas together, ALL of us would have been affected! What I did prevented as little lives from being lost as possible, both human and Dragalia Sov!

**Sjur: ** You involved us in a war against humans! Our lord Varomas saw us as his liaisons! His ultimate creations! You both have defied him!

**Uldren: ** The Dragalia Sov worshipped Ilia. Varomas was as much of a demon to us then as it is to humanity now. It is YOU who has strayed off the path!

**Sjur: ** Shut UP! DARE not speak to me of straying from the path! You have disobeyed what a man should be within our society! A king without a queen is no ruler at all! Just a figurehead for calamities and disaster! Just look at how poor old Aurelius took care of Alberia!

**Uldren: ** It's true that Alberia fell, but that wasn't King Aurelius's fault. It was the poison of Varomas corrupting and controlling him. He ruled on his own perfectly fine! A man should not be defined by what worth he is to a woman, nor vice versa! Everyone can stand on their own independently and lead their people, regardless of gender constructs!

**Sjur: ** Oh, how noble of you. I would love to hear the day you preach that to the mass graves of Dragalia Sov incinerated by a blast made by you in the city of the Reef, exterminating our kind! We used to be gods amongst men, until you both ruined it! And now...You must PAAAAAAY!!

_ The area around them both begins to distort. _

**Uldren: ** What?! This again?!

**Mara: ** Then Sjur must be...

**Sjur: ** I am born out of loyalty to a requiem! I am the avenging one! I am the RESCALING one! I AM AN  ** _AGITO!_ ** Now face me! Pay for your sins with your blood!

_ Sjur's Wrath _

**Sjur Eido: ** The Avenging One

Dream Type Enemy

**Special Rewards:**

Avenging One's Mask Fragment

Rescaling One's Mask Fragment

**Avenging One's Mask Fragment: ** A shard with the power to create a feral shroud; a space isolated from reality. Feelings of anguish for the betrayed pour out from it.

**Rescaling One's Mask Fragment: ** A shard with the power to create a feral shroud; a space isolated from reality. Feelings of anguish for the fallen pour out from it.

**Special Reward: Dream Tree**

A mystical tree filled with dream mana and granted new power upon the defeat of Sjur Eido. Use it to boost the stats of dream-attuned adventurers.

_ Dream Agito Weapons _

**Dream Sword: Morpheus**

Dreams of a woman within Reef society were heralded as visions, while nightmares of a man were deemed a curse. When the sibling rulers were born, the night terrors of the younger son, making him cry constantly, went unheard.

**Dream Blade: Oneiroi**

The power to protect the only society she knows was but a fleeting vision. The power came with a price, which was emboldened to her, but fell on deaf ears as she prepared to exterminate the race that brought her own to its knees.

**Dream Dagger: Selene**

She was but a simple guard, watching over a goddess. She stood in her shadow patiently, knowing nothing else. The man next to her in this shadow festered in his own hatred, and it began to corrupt her as well.

**Dream Axe: Themis**

To say a man is equal to a woman will place you as lesser. No liar shall be allowed to taint others with false words. She wished that such liars did not have honeyed words which swayed the queen into giving away the lives of her people.

**Dream Lance: Nereus**

Lies of humanity poison both the world and the people within. Seas are bleached to black, and the trees wilt at cowardice. The shadows of the inner mind consume until there is no light within a person, blinded by hatred towards both the lies and the truths.

**Dream Bow: Artemis**

In her dreams, she always sees a silver deer. She nocks back an ebony arrow and fires. The deer is consumed by darkness and dies, engulfed by the shadows of the heart. The warnings are crystal clear, but every day is another step down a cursed road.

**Dream Wand: Asclepius**

Humanity had a chance. They had the ability to save the Sov who suffered. But when the few survivors came to villages to beg for mercy, the townspeople showed them no quarter. All they were shown were arrows and steel. That was how Sjur Eido fell; by the cruelty of humanity.

**Dream Staff: Hecate**

Death gives one a new view on life. Such a fragile thing, easily taken away by hatred. Why teach to ignore hatred when one can merely destroy the root of it? The soul of the deer consumed by the arrow was claimed by Varomas hungry for more despair to be spread and planted within fertile soil.


End file.
